Vigor
by bendermom
Summary: Book #7 in this series. that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder. The Doctor duplicate (but don't call him that) and Rose continue their adventures of just living their very unique, everyday life with one another, family, children, friends and bodyguards. The Doctor has taken on the role as leader of several things, is it too much?
1. Chapter 1 – Summus, and the Hangover

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #7) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder. The Doctor duplicate (but don't call him that) and Rose continue their adventures of just living their very unique, everyday life with one another, family, children, friends and bodyguards. The Doctor has taken on the role as leader of several things, is it too much? Rose is learning to accept her life as the Bad Wolf/Rose. Sex, fluff, adventure._

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

XxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Summus, and the Hangover

The Doctor rubbed his head as he walked into the control room of the ship. Legate stood at the controls. He turned and looked at him, then laughed out loud. "Shit. You look like hell. How much did Summus give you to drink?"

He groaned. "The room is spinning. Damn that Quauhtin."

Legate doubled over laughing. "He's bad about that. He thinks everyone can keep up with him. Let me guess. Hebridan?"

He collapsed into a chair and held his head in his hands. "Yes. I've never been this bad. Legate. I might just stay here until we get home."

"Better you than me, mate. I can't drink that stuff. How much did you have?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the chair. "Talk about something else. Please. I beg you."

Legate pressed a few buttons and continued to laugh. "Well, I just need the word and I can get us into the queue to get home. Everyone is here that should be. I just sent Logan back down. Ress came up before the party. Ashena has put us to the front of the queue whenever we want to leave. She said you would be anxious to get home to Rose."

He crossed his arms and leaned back with his eyes closed. "Oh, she is so right. The word is given. Get us home. Don't alert anyone we're getting to come home early. I want to surprise Rose."

He smiled, "Sure thing. We should be there before morning."

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Brilliant. How is Logan's head?"

"He's fine. A bit of ice. I told him it would be a good idea to wear Tony's bracelet even there."

He didn't open his eyes. "It's not a bad idea. I need to have Tony make Lewis another one."

"Did it fall off in the accident?"

"He had taken it off. I still don't know why."

Legate nodded, "Strange. Huh. Oh, Tony said that your patient woke up."

"Really?" He seemed to come back to life as he rose his head and looked at Legate.

He nodded, "He sure did. But, you are probably too toasty –"

"Ah, hell. I can walk down there and see. Thanks, Legate."

Legate laughed as he watched him leave. "And good luck finding your way down there, mate."

The Doctor held his head as he walked down the hallway. Everything danced in front of him. He stopped and hung onto the wall. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, this is bad."

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Pete Tyler walked down the hall laughing. "There you are. I've got you, son. Legate rang me and said you probably needed a hand." He put his arm around his shoulder and helped him back to his room.

"I need to go see that boy."

"You need to go lay down. You are in no state to see anyone." Pete laughed.

"Pete, I'm really not bad."

"My back would disagree with you." Pete groaned.

They arrived at the Doctor's suite and Pete helped him to his bedroom. He lay down and groaned. "Oh, I hate Summus the Quauhtin."

Pete laughed as he took off his shoes. "Oh, you think you hate him now, wait until you wake up."

His face was mushed into the pillow. He closed his eyes. "I can't even dump this shit. What the hell did he give me drink?"

Pete pulled off his jacket and took off his tie. "There's no way to know. Just go to sleep. You'll feel like shit in the morning. I'll have some medicine ready for you. No aspirin. I know about that."

He lay across the bed and groaned. "Hebridan, my ass. Hebridan doesn't do this to me."

Pete laughed as he turned off the light and left the room. "Good night, son."

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Lance and Rose sat playing Peducko. It was late at night and Rose sipped her tea.

Lance smiled at her. "You have gotten really good at this game."

She smiled, "I can't wait to show the Doctor."

"Remember our deal. We'll play all of them together for a bit-"

Rose laughed, "I remember. I can't wait. Thank you, Lance."

He smiled back at her. "You are very welcome, Rose." A look came over his face that Rose had seen across the Doctor's face many times.

She sipped her tea. "And what are you hearing on your police scanner?"

He looked back at her and laughed, "John is drunk off of his ass. Legate is laughing about it."

She seemed to listen and then nodded her head. "He's asleep. He's….oddly….absent. Wow." She covered her mouth. "I've never felt him this bad. Wow."

Lance laughed with her. "Yeah, Summus is a bad man to drink with. You drink as much as he does, forgetting you are ¼ of the size of him."

She smiled. "I can see that being a problem."

He gathered the cards back together and put them to the side of the table. He stood up and asked, "Another tea?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Thanks."

He nodded and took a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Not drinking?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nah. I need to keep a clear head. Especially, if John is down now."

She giggled, "I can't believe he did that. It must have been a hell of a party."

"That's the reports I'm getting." He smiled and sat back down.

"Lance. I want to thank you. These past few days have been…. Well…they would have been so much worse had you not been here."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing my job."

She shook her head. "You were doing so much more than that. I don't know what instructions John left you with, but you really made me feel as if I was safe. At all times, even though he was a million miles away. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

He kissed her hand. "It was my pleasure, Rose." He dropped his hand and pointed to her. "You need to go to sleep. It's late. I imagine you are relieved to have some time to just to be around the house tomorrow. Is there anything you would like to do before John returns?"

She shook her head. "I can't think of anything. I'm looking forward to sleeping late tomorrow."

He smiled. "I'll bring you tea when you wake up. Just tell John, and he'll tell me. I'll go relieve Poltious with Samuel. Although, I think Jackie has him." He listened in his head. "Yes. Jackie has him. She says you need to go to bed."

Rose stood up and groaned, "Of course my mum says that. Good night, Lance."

He smiled, "Good night, Rose."

XxxxxxxXxxxxx

Hours later, the Doctor woke up and rubbed his face. He sat up, slowly. On the bedside table was a note from Pete. "Water and medicine. Feel better, son."

He smelled of the medicine and then took it. He lay back and held his head. "I hate you, Summus."

He could feel the speed of the ship and the pull of the planets around them.

He reached out and felt for Rose. She was sleeping peacefully. He tried to enter her dream and she was in such a deep sleep that he couldn't. He sighed, "2:34 am. Good. We'll be there before she wakes up."

Rolling over slowly, he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked in the mirror and groaned. After a quick shower, he was feeling somewhat better. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, thankful that the medicine seemed to be working.

He pulled on his socks and walked to the med bay. He found it quiet, with only the sound of the telly playing. He slowly walked into the room and found Tony still sitting in the chair, reclined back and watching television.

He looked at him as he entered the room and laughed, "Shit. Summus did a number on you, man. You look like shit."

The Doctor exhaled slowly as he leaned against the wall. "Ugh. Feel like shit. He woke up?"

The little boy lay on his side facing Tony, sleeping peacefully.

Tony nodded his head and turned down the television. "Yeah, he's a neat kid. His name is Velt and he's from some place called…. Now I'll get this wrong so don't hold me to it. He's from a place where there is one moon, made of water. It's blue in the sky. But the planet is a desert, and has gold sand."

He put his hands on his hips. "Arion. Nah. That's not right. People there don't look like him. Damn. How did he get out here?"

Tony shook his head. "He lives on a ship. He said his father was…. Hell I can't remember. It sounded like Anus."

He laughed, quickly regretted it and grabbed his head. "I'm sure that's not it. What else did he say?"

"He's 9 years old, and he wants to see a planet with water. He's not allowed off of his father's ship and doesn't know how he got to Andromeda. He knew of Lewis the Primus, but not you."

"Well, Lewis is a Legend. Everyone knows him here."

"Really? He's just Lewis."

He shook his head. "Oh, the things you don't know, Tony."

"Well, I think that's it. He's interested in you. Being a Primus and all. Why is that such a big deal? Everyone pisses themselves when you tell them that."

He smiled, "It's a…. thing. Don't worry about it."

"Right. Well. Go sleep it off. I'll stay here with him."

He groaned and held his head. "Right."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose woke up and felt the breeze from the ocean blowing her hair around her face. She lay on her side, warm in the silk sheets. She stretched her arm to feel of his pillow and instead felt someone's head lying next to her.

She opened her eyes and saw that the Doctor was lying in front of her on his side. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. She ran her hand through his hair as he slept. She remembered the night before he left when he asked her if she could make him ginger. She closed her eyes and continued to play with his hair as he slept. When she opened his eyes, she saw that she had turned his hair the most beautiful shade of orange. It looked so odd on him that she couldn't help but to laugh under her breath.

He didn't open his eyes. "What are you laughing at, woman?"

She ran her hand through his hair and it returned to its normal color. "Nothing, Baby. I'm so glad you are home."

She felt his hand on her hip. He kept his eyes closed, "Me too. I've missed you, Rose."

She caressed his face, "You feel sick. Are you alright?"

"Hung over. Summus is a very, very bad man."

She giggled, "Worse than Howie?"

"So much worse. Rose. I think I'm close to regenerating. My head is killing me."

She moved closer to him and kissed his forehead. As she held her lips to his head, she could feel the pain coming off from it. She imagined the pain melting away. She kissed his nose and whispered, "Is that better?"

He moved his hand to her bum and still didn't open his eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad to be back with you."

She rubbed his chest, feeling his discomfort and imagining it melting away. She noticed yellow light danced above the duvet. Maybe it was the light coming in from the open windows.

She felt he was beginning to feel better and moved her hands down to his waist. He had lain down with her only wearing his pants. She pulled down his waistband and teased the hairs his pants covered.

She whispered, "How are you feeling?"

He smiled with his eyes closed, "So much better. Thank you, Rose."

She playfully teased him through his pants, feeling him getting harder with each touch.

"How long have you been lying here suffering?"

"Not long."

"You should have woken me."

"You were sleeping." He insisted without opening his eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him as she palmed him through his pants. "Next time, wake me. Don't be in pain."

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

She told him quietly, "I like your alien pants."

He smiled, "Be honest. You like what's in my pants, more."

She giggled and pulled down the waistband. He felt her began to kiss his neck as she ran her fingertips down his bum. He felt the sensation that she had done to him before begin to work on the area between his legs. It felt as though she had him in her mouth, sucking and stroking his stiff member, all at once. He held her tightly. "I love waking up like this."

She whispered to him, "How long do you think you can enjoy this?"

He didn't open his eyes. "Oh, I'm glad to be home."

She pushed him over on his back, lay on top of him and kissed his lips. He kissed her clumsily back, but the pleasure of the sensation between his legs, continued to make him pant. Sweat beaded up on his forehead. "Oh, that feels so…. Deep."

"It's alright?" she whispered to him.

"It's brilliant. Yes." He told her quietly.

Rose smiled, feeling how much he was enjoying what she was doing. He took a deep breath and spoke a few words to her. She felt him remove her knickers just as she started to climax. She was unable to continue to concentrate on his pleasure and it stopped. He rolled her over and began to kiss her neck as he slipped inside of her and thrust.

"Oh, what are you doing?" She asked.

He could feel she was enjoying herself. He unbuttoned the oxford that she was wearing and teased her chest with his fingertips as he continued to thrust, twisting his hips. She cried out, and he quickly muffled her cries with his kiss. She held onto him tightly, remembering how he had told her once that she had caused his brain to completely stop working. Just as she had this thought, she couldn't think of anything else. Overcome with the satisfaction of being back in his arms, the comfort of being warm in the silk sheets, the joy of feeling his love for her, and the enjoyment of what he was doing to her was all too much to process.

She lay in the silk sheets and tried to catch her breath as he lay down next to her and continued to tease her chest with his fingertips. She looked over to see his eyes looking at her and a smile on his face. "And good morning."

She returned his smile. "Welcome home."

He leaned over and kissed her again, rubbing her breast as his tongue danced with hers. He rubbed his nose to hers and lay down next to her, his sweaty forehead against her own. His thumb caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

She laid her leg across his hip and ran her fingertips across his back. "Baby, I've missed you."

He smiled, "I'm home. See, right here in your arms. And you are safe."

She whispered, "What time is it?"

"Time to take a shower. I'll wash your hair." He told her as he started to kiss her again.

"You can wash all of me if you like."

He didn't stop kissing her and mumbled, "Oh yes, I would like that."

She giggled as he rose up. "Do you want to go for a run this morning?"

"No. I'd rather stay here and see if you can get my heart rate up again." She teased him.

He smiled like a loon. "Yeah? Again?"

"Could you?"

He thought and nodded his head, "I need…. 8 minutes."

She laughed and pulled his face down to meet his lips with her own.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Freshly showered, the Doctor and Rose were getting dressed in their huge closet.

"You don't have anything to do today, do you?" he asked.

She pulled on her dress and shook her head. "No." She walked over to him and pulled her hair away from the back. "Could you zip me up?"

He had just pulled on his jeans and buttoned them. "Zip you up." He repeated as he leaned down and kissed her back. She giggled, "We're never going to get downstairs at this rate."

His lips moved up her back and kissed her neck. "I don't care. I want to stay up here, all day with you."

She turned around and rubbed his bare chest. She noticed the love bit. "And this?"

He looked down at it. "And that we need to talk about. The other night. Rose, I knew that felt…. Well…."

"Normal." She finished his sentence.

He nodded, "Here, turn around. I remember biting your back that night. Let me see."

She turned around and he unzipped her dress. He didn't say anything for a bit while he looked.

"Well?" She asked.

He zipped her back up. "Oh, it's there. Rose. That's…."

"Weird."

He smiled and shook his head. "Amazing. Wow! You've figured out a way we can make love in our sleep! A billion miles away from one another. Just….. wow!"

She giggled at him as she watched him walk over and pull on a t-shirt. "I mean, and it was good, too. Right?"

She crossed her arms, "Now, why do you even ask me that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean this morning was better. But, that-"

She pointed at him, "What did you do? You and your words?"

He smiled like a loon. "You are being all…. Booga. I decided to cheat a bit."

She covered her mouth. "Booga? That's your word?"

"Booga. Yeah. You don't like talking about it, but oh…. Rose I love it." He told her dreamily. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought the…thing…you do was the best, but wow. The other night…. That's just…."

She smiled, "What?"

He was at a loss for words. He smiled and shook his head as he thought. "Wow. That's all I've got."

She laughed and held him. "You are speechless. Whoever thought that happened?"

"I enjoy what you do so much, but it's not all about me. You need to experience pleasure, and I want you to have as much as I can give you."

"So, you are cheating…with the words?" She teased.

He nodded, "And there's an entire vocabulary, my dear. Just a bit at a time. I don't want your head to explode."

"It honestly felt close to it this morning."

He smiled proudly, "Good huh? You might have been mirroring what was going on in my head. Imagine, a billion voices, all chatting back and forth through all of time and space. And then, something just….muffles them into silence. The only thing I can feel in that moment is you. Your love. Just your …. Everything. It's as if everything completely stops, and all there is in my head, is you. The beginning and the end of everything. You."

He kissed her lips quickly and walked over to grab his trainers.

She covered her mouth and blushed. "Wow."

"Damn right, wow." He told her as he sat on the bench and put on his trainers.

"That's….rather…."

"Brilliant." He insisted.

She giggled, "Overwhelming."

He nodded, "Yeah, I can see that. Oh, I love it."

She put her hand on her hip, "But, Baby."

He groaned, "And here is the 'but, Baby…'"

"You told me that you have to have that running through your head."

"No. He has to have that running through his head. Not mine. But, it's there."

"So, I'm not….mucking up the universe-"

He smiled warmly at her, "No. Well, as long as you don't go off and snog him."

She giggled, "I wouldn't do that."

He smiled at her. "Nah, there are things he can do to prevent that. I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"I really have no idea how I did that."

"Did what exactly, Rose?"

"When you were in my dream. Are you sure?"

He stood up and nodded. "I'm certain. Tell me, when you got up the next morning. Didn't it feel…like…"

She thought, "It did."

He kissed her hand. "See. I could taste you in my mouth. Well. Not that, but your …. oh…I need to do that more."

She rolled her eyes. "You do just fine."

He smiled and held her, "I love that taste in my mouth. We need to go downstairs, but can we slip up here later?"

She smiled, "A secret meeting."

He looked her up and down. "Yes, just you and me. Just…. Oh, do we have to go downstairs?"

She kissed his lips quickly, "I'm agreeing to this secret meeting. And, it doesn't have to be in this room."

He nodded and bit his lip in his excitement. "Alright. You pick the place. I'll bring my words."

She laughed, "Better idea."

"What's that?"

"Bring your tongue."

He smiled and put his hand on his hips as she turned and walked out of the closet. She stopped in the doorway and laughed, "Are you coming?"

He seemed to return to reality. He pointed at her. "I'll bring it. Yes! It's a date!"

She laughed as he put his arm around her and they went to the lift. They stepped inside and as the doors closed, he quickly reached over and pressed the button to stop the lift. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and snogged her. She held him tightly around his waist.

 _'You have it bad today.'_ She told him as they kissed.

 _'I have it bad every day. Let's go back upstairs.'_

 _'They've already rang for us!'_

 _'To hell with upstairs. Let's just do it here. What do you say?'_

She looked at him. "What are you not telling me? You are never this bad."

He smiled and shook his head. "I just missed you. That's all." He leaned over and turned back on the lift. She wasn't convinced.

"There's something."

He rolled his eyes. He held his hands in front of her and waved his fingers. "Grey area. Wooooo. Woman, you are so suspicious."

She felt his playful mood and laughed with him.

The lift dinged and the doors opened. They walked hand in hand into the sitting room. Legate was playing "keepy uppies" with Tony Tyler, Genie and the boy from the ship. Their laughter filled the room.

Tony Stark, Poltious and Lance were busy in the kitchen with Lewis. Lewis was leaning against the cabinet and eating bacon out of the frying pan.

"Well, hey! They did make it down!" Tony said loudly as they walked into the room.

Genie stopped playing and ran to greet her Daddy. She jumped into his arms and kissed his face. "I missed you!"

He laughed, "And I missed you."

Rose pointed at the new boy. "And who is this?"

Genie smiled, "That's Velt! He talks a bit funny."

The Doctor scolded her. "Imagine what you must sound like to him."

Tony laughed and spoke with his terrible British accent, "Yeah, Gene. You need to learn to speak properly before you tease someone else."

The Doctor sat Genie down. "You're one to talk Uncle Tony!"

He laughed at her. "Cheeky!"

The Doctor held Rose's hand and they walked into the kitchen. Lewis crossed his arms and smiled back at Rose. "Am I still off duty?"

She smiled as Lance handed her a cup of tea. "Of course you are. I told you five days, not four."

He groaned. "Alright. Well, fine. I'm going to take my off duty bum over here and set it in a chair."

He walked slowly to the large table and collapsed into a chair. He watched the children and smiled.

Rose shook her head. _'He's better?'_

The Doctor nodded, _'It's a process.'_

Lance handed the Doctor a cup of coffee. "And I guessed this would be what you would want."

"And you are right." He sipped the coffee and nodded, "Oh, that's good. Perfect, Lance."

Tony smiled as he walked over to join Lewis at the table with own coffee. "Lance does make a good cup of Joe."

Rose walked over to the children and spoke to Genie.

The Doctor and Poltious sat down at the long table and sipped their drinks.

Lance brought over a plate of bacon he had finished and put it in the center of the table. "And some greasy meat to fed your hang over, John. I hear Summus did it to you."

The Doctor leaned up and took some of the bacon. "Hebrian. I seem to remember there were two bottles."

Lewis shook his head, "Damn. Better you than me, mate."

Tony asked, "What color was it?"

"Green."

Lewis asked, "The sort that smoked?"

"Only this morning." He said and sipped his coffee.

Lance laughed, "Yeah. I've had that one. Only once. Never again.

They looked back at the children playing with Legate and Rose.

Rose laughed and walked back to the table. "Velt is sweet."

Tony shook his head. "He is not. He is rather intelligent."

Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I didn't mean it the way you thought. Is this an American/British thing?"

Tony rubbed his face, "Maybe it is."

The Doctor looked over at the children. Velt was wearing a pair of brown trousers and a long, black t-shirt. "Where did his clothes come from?"

Tony sat back, "Him and Jacob Shepherd at the same size. The shirt is mine. Well, his now."

Rose asked, "Where did he come from?"

Tony tossed some of the bacon in his mouth. "That's what we need to talk about. We need to get him home."

"Trouble is, I really don't think he's from where you said he's from." The Doctor insisted.

Tony held out his hand. "Well, hell man. There he is. Ask him. Velt? Could you come over here for a second?"

The skinny boy ran over to Tony. "Yes?"

Tony pat the chair next to him. "Have a seat. John and Lewis have some questions for you."

He looked apprehensive at them and then looked back at Tony. He smiled warmly. "I'm right here. I'm not going to let them bite you. Besides, they are all Quauhtin. Well, except for Rose."

Velt looked back at Tony and whispered, "Is she a princess then?"

The Doctor smiled back at Rose.

Tony nodded. "John would say yes to that. Anyway. Park it." He pointed to the chair next to him.

Velt sat down and grabbed Tony's hand. Rose covered her smile. She was moved at how Tony's presence seemed to keep the boy calm.

The Doctor smiled at Velt. "So, did you see the ocean?"

Velt smiled, "Yes. There is a lot of it here. Tony took me down to the…. What did you call it?"

He sipped his coffee with his free hand. "It's a beach. These guys all live here on this island."

Velt nodded and looked at Tony. "You don't live here?"

Rose stood up and walked to the kitchen. "He should, as much as he's here."

Tony smiled at her, "I love you, too."

The Doctor watched Rose walk into the kitchen. He was completely distracted from the conversation.

Lewis asked, "So, what is the name of your home?"

"Arion. Some people call it Arionus."

"You just have, one sun?"

The boy nodded. "How many should I have?"

The Doctor watched Rose walk back over to Genie, kneel down in front of her and hold a drink as she sipped from it. He rubbed his face as he watched her walk back into the kitchen and make another cup of tea for herself.

"John." Poltious said, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

"Sorry. I was…..distracted."

Tony grinned at him and pat Velt on the shoulder. "Go play with the kids. It's alright."

He got up and ran back over to children playing.

Lance laughed, "I have to say, John. You look a hell of a lot better than Legate described last night."

He leaned over, grabbed some bacon and tossed it in his mouth. "I think he exaggerates a bit."

Legate laughed, "Right, John."

Lewis crossed his arms and laughed, "Nah. I heard it from Pete."

Rose walked back over to the table. "Dad saw you?"

Lewis smiled, "Pete took him to bed."

Poltious laughed, "He was legless."

Tony grinned, "Trashed."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I knew what I was doing."

"Yeah. You have good sea legs because you live on an island. That boat I got you for Christmas must be helping!" Tony teased.

He sipped his coffee and rolled his eyes.

Rose walked back over to the kitchen to get something out of the fridge. He watched her, not paying attention to the conversation.

Lance begin, "Well, I suppose we need to contact Arion, and tell them we have one of their children here. It would help if that was closer."

Lewis shook his head. "No. There's no way he's from there. He doesn't look like them. Something doesn't line up with that. Besides, Arion?"

Lance nodded his head, "I agree."

Tony asked, "How far away is it?"

The Doctor continued to watch Rose in the kitchen.

Lewis explained, "Pretty much, the other side of the galaxy. It would take several weeks to get there with John's ship at 100%"

Tony shook his head. "He said he's not allowed off of the ship he was on. How did he get here….well, to Andromeda? That doesn't make any sense."

Lewis shrugged his shoulders, "Kidnapping. Run away. Who knows why children do what they do."

"And stuck by lighting? John says there isn't even lighting on Andromeda. I'm not buying it." Tony looked back at Velt. "This wasn't his fault. Someone did this to him."

Lance sipped his drink. "What makes you so sure?"

"When he first woke up, he asked if he was my prisoner. Why would his thoughts go straight to that? I'm telling you. Something happened to this kid."

The Doctor continued to watch Rose. Tony rolled his eyes and called to him, "Isn't that right, John?"

The Doctor nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "Yeah."

Tony threw his hand in the air. "Well, he's worthless today."

Lance laughed under his breath.

Rose walked back to the table and picked up the Doctor's coffee. He watched her as she returned to the kitchen and made him another cup.

Lewis sat back. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I'll go to-"

The Doctor pointed at him, "You are off duty. Rose's orders."

Rose returned and sat his coffee down in front of him. He pushed the chair he sat in back, grabbed her and forced her to set down in his lap. "And you. Sit down. You are doing too much and I can't think."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly.

Tony groaned, "And this has taken a gross turn. I'm telling you. Do not contact anyone until we know more about this kid. I don't want to summon someone who is just going to hurt him, again."

Lewis nodded his head. "We do need to gather more information before anything is decided."

Tony nodded his head and held his hand back to the Doctor and Rose. "And they are worthless at the moment. It's completely up to us, guys."

Lewis looked back at the Doctor and Rose, who were looking at one another and giggling.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Give them a bit to get out of the love bubble. We'll revisit this."

Tony stood up, "Right. I need to go wake up Pepper. I'm headed home. Velt, stay here with John and Lewis-"

Velt ran up to Tony and asked almost in a panic. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go home. I don't live h-"

"May I go with you? I won't be any trouble."

Tony considered, "Yeah. I guess that would be alright."

Genie smiled, "You'll love Uncle Tony's house. It's really tall!"

Tony Tyler laughed and threw Velt the soccer ball they had been playing with. "Come back and play with us."

Lewis pointed at Tony. "Keep two eyes on him. Velt, stay with Tony."

Lance tossed him the universal translator that had been sitting on the table.

Tony caught it and held it in his hand. "Thanks. Need this."

The Doctor added, "Do not wander off."

Velt nodded, "I will be well behaved."

Tony knelt down in front of Velt and took his hand. "Okay. Close your eyes. This will be neat. Say, 'pop'."

Velt closed his eyes and Tony typed something in on his display that appeared on his arm, "Pop."

They disappeared.

Rose laughed and stood up out of the Doctor's lap. "He's really good with him."

Lewis laughed, "What will Pepper say?"

XXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 – Velt in New York

XXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Velt in New York

Tony and Velt arrived in the sitting room in his high rise penthouse in New York. The sun was just beginning to rise and the buildings reflected the orange sunrise throughout the city. Zeppelins flew in the distance.

"Jarvis, this is Velt. He's staying with us for the next few days." Tony said immediately.

Jarvis spoke. "Welcome to Stark Tower, sir."

"Who is that?"

"Jarvis. He runs the house."

"Is he a ghost?"

Tony laughed, "He's a computer program."

Tony let go of his hand and walked away from him. He turned, held out his hands as if to present the room to him. "Well, this is it. My place."

Velt looked out of the window. "It's really tall. It's in the clouds."

Tony nodded, "Penthouse. Yes. I have another place, but it's on the ocean. Kindof like John's place, but not on an island. I like cars too much to live on an island."

Velt looked back at him, "What's that? A car?"

He pointed at him. "You clearly have gaps in your education, kid."

Velt put his hands in his pockets and looked at the city. "Is this the tallest building here?"

Tony nodded as he looked at his phone. "One of the tallest, yes."

Velt nodded his head and looked back at the city. Tony watched him and slipped his phone back into his pocket. The boy looked at the window and slowly touched it with his fingertips. When it didn't do anything, he looked confused. "Tony. I think your screen is broken."

Tony smiled. He had never thought about touching the windows on the Doctor's ship. Making a mental note to try that, he nodded his head at the boy. "I'll have a look at it. Remind me if I forget."

He looked back at him. "Yes, sir."

"Velt? Do you know how to play an instrument?"

He looked back him and shook his head. "No."

He smiled, "Watch this. You will probably like it."

He sat down at the piano and Velt sat next to him. Tony played the song, "Earthbound" as Velt watched him and listened.

Tony looked back at the boy and smiled as he finished. "How's that?"

Velt smiled back at him. "That's pleasant."

"Pleasant, huh? This is her favorite. Let me think. Yeah."

Tony began to play again. This time he played, "Moonlight Sonata." Velt sat and listened. "Her, who?"

"Oh, you'll see." He told him as he continued to play.

He nodded and listened. "That's really pleasant. I like this one more than the other one."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, she does, too."

Pepper walked down the stairs. "I wasn't expecting you this early."

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Velt seated next Tony at the piano.

Tony pointed. "That's her."

Pepper, wearing her pajamas and robe, smiled, "Who is this?"

Velt stood up, "I am called Velt. Tony has allowed me to join him for the day." He bowed to her.

Pepper looked at Tony. "This could be the strangest thing you've ever done."

Tony laughed, "This is John's stray we picked up. He didn't want to stay with John and Rose, so I brought him here."

"I wanted to remain with Tony and be safe. I'm sorry if that's not appropriate."

She smiled warmly. "It's completely fine. Have you had breakfast?"

He looked back at Tony. "Breakfast?"

Tony nodded, "He has. We ate at John's." He explained, "Where John is, it's a different time of day."

Velt nodded. "Oh. Interesting."

Tony pat Velt on the shoulder. He went back over to the windows and looked at the city again. Tony walked over to the kitchen with Pepper and put his hand on her back. "He's going to stay with us for a bit. They are working to find his family. Jarvis. The lady needs coffee."

Jarvis replied, "I just finished brewing some, sir."

Pepper watched Velt as they stood in the kitchen. "He's so skinny."

Tony poured a cup of coffee for him and Pepper. "Yeah. How do you take your coffee, Pepper?"

She waved her hand, "I'll do it."

Tony groaned, "I could do that for you if you would just tell me."

Pepper stood next to him and fixed her coffee the way she liked it. "It's just easier for me to do it."

Tony groaned. "Damn it. I'll figure it out."

She giggled at him, "And John trusts you with a child?"

Tony looked up at her, "Well, why wouldn't he?"

Velt turned and added to the conversation. "Primus John and Lewis very kind, but I'm more comfortable with Tony. He was there when I woke up and he has told me he will keep me safe."

Tony grinned at Pepper. "See? The kid likes me."

Pepper sat down at the bar. "Velt? Is that short for something?"

Velt shook his head. "Short? I don't understand."

Tony sipped his coffee, "She means, is there more to your name?"

He looked confused, "No. It's just…Velt."

"No more to it. Just that?"

He looked confused, "Is there more to your name Tony?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. We'll get into that in a bit."

Velt looked back out of the window.

Tony sipped his coffee and looked back at Pepper. "Lance and Lewis are just that. I don't believe there is anymore to their names."

Pepper sipped her coffee, "So. This talk we need to have."

He bit his lip and looked at Velt. "Not in front of the kid."

She smiled, "Later then?"

He nodded his head as he leaned on the cabinet and sipped his coffee.

Velt walked into the kitchen and asked, "Tony. What is all of your name?"

"Tony Stark." He told him. He sat down his coffee and made the boy a glass of water.

Velt looked at it in surprise when Tony sat it in front of him.

Pepper pointed at the chair next to her. "You can sit down if you like."

The little boy looked confused at her. "Next to you? Tony?"

Tony sipped his coffee. "It's alright. She's not going to bite you. Just, don't bite her. Alright?"

He laughed as he sat down. Pepper pointed at the glass of water. "You can have something else if you want it. There's milk in there, too."

Velt sipped the water, "This is fine. Thank you." He looked back at Tony, "And this is your princess?"

Pepper smiled and rolled her shoulders back, "Princess. I rather like that."

Tony smiled, "Yes. This is Pepper. She's my princess."

"So, you are a…. King? Prince?"

Pepper spit her coffee back in her cup and covered her mouth. "Oh, this is great."

Tony groaned, "No. I'm nothing like that."

Velt looked confused, "But, I don't understand. You have a princess, live in the clouds and are friends with Quauhtin Primuses. Do you have Quauhtin Warriors protecting you?"

Tony nodded, "Well, yes. Exton, Mortimer and Timon. Great guys."

"Only Royalty have Quauthin. Why do you deny it? Is this your kingdom? Below us?"

Tony wasn't prepared for this. "No. That's New York. I'm not-"

Pepper took control of the conversation. "Velt. Tony is the Prince of the Stark family who are an aristocratic family from….ummm.. Richford, New York. He doesn't like to talk about it, because he has put others between him and his subjects. That gives him time to work on things to better the kingdom and protects his identity from his enemies."

Velt nodded his head. "That's very wise. I've never heard of a Prince doing that. Makes sense. Does your father still rule?"

Pepper shook her head. "His father died a long time ago. He doesn't like to talk about him. Because of the sadness he feels, he never took the title of King. He remained the Prince."

Velt nodded his head, "Very honorable, Tony."

Tony looked surprised at her. "You are pretty good at this."

She smiled, "That's my job. Keeping you straight."

Tony leaned on the bar. "Velt. Pepper will have to leave us for a while. I need to work on some stuff in the workshop. Would you like to join me, or go back to the island and play with the other children?"

"I'd rather stay with you, Tony. Please?"

He smiled, "Alright. Is there anything you need? Another shirt? Something to play with? I'm not used to being around children, so you'll have to help me with this."

Velt shook his head. "I don't want to be any problem to you and make you angry."

Tony shook his head, "You're not going to make me angry. Name something you might like."

Velt ran his hand through his long hair. "Could I make my hair…..like yours?"

Pepper smiled at the look on Tony's face. "You want to trim your hair? Is that it?"

The little boy nodded, "Yes. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

Tony looked confused, "No. It doesn't hurt at all. I could use a trim myself. Have you ever had a trim?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

Pepper sipped her coffee, "I'll call someone to come up here and give you guys a haircut. It won't hurt."

Tony pointed at Velt. "If it does, tell me. It's not supposed to and I'll make it stop."

Velt smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Tony." He jumped down from the bar and walked over to the staircase. "May I go up here?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. Just be careful of the stairs."

Velt walked slowly up the stairs and stopped once he got to the top. He looked down and walked back down them.

Tony watched him and chuckled, "I don't think he's seen stairs before. Interesting."

Pepper walked over and put her coffee cup in the sink. "Just put your cup in the sink when you're done-"

"I'll take care of it."

She turned and watched as Velt walked back up the stairs slowly. She looked at Tony who continued to watch him as he sipped his coffee. She took his hand and he met her gaze. "I'm sorry. I probably should have asked if this was okay with you-"

She shook her head, "It's fine. Actually Tony, this is very sweet."

"Phhh…John's strays." He grumbled.

She kissed his cheek.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor stood under the palm tree on the island, speaking on the phone. Genie and Tony ran and jumped in the surf, laughing loudly. Lance walked over to him. He held up a finger to ask him to wait a bit, and Lance nodded his head.

"Michelle, that's a brilliant idea! I love it. Yes. I'll send Legate for them as soon-"

Michelle spoke.

"Oh! Well, if you have his number, you can just let him now when they are ready. Perfect! Great idea. Cheers, Michelle. What would I do without you? I'm giving you a raise, woman."

He ended the call and smiled at Lance. "Peducko, tonight? I was thinking about putting together a game."

Lance grinned, "I'm still on my winning streak. Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Someone has to knock you down at some point."

Lance smiled, "And you believe you are the man for that job, huh?"

"Well, if I don't who will?"

Lance laughed. "Okay. Tonight. Let's try to get a big group. I feel lucky."

"Okay. A big group." He turned and shouted at the children. "Children, we were walking. Come on then!"

Genie and Tony ran out of the ocean and ran ahead of them, laughing as Zeus ran with them.

Lance and the Doctor began to walk on the beach together, following the children. "Rose tells me you have been, in her words, 'amazing' in my absence."

He smiled. "Just doing what I would think you would want."

"She has no idea just how good you have been, does she?"

Lance put his hands on his hips and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Summus explained that your connection with her wasn't like that. I wasn't certain. That's the reason I didn't notify you."

"I'm not cross about that. It's complicated, and you did the right thing by telling Summus to inform me the way he did."

Lance nodded. "Good. I was worried about that. I've now seen the effects of the Bad Wolf and will be able to recognize it. It was…. Odd."

He nodded. "Yeah, and she doesn't like to talk about that part of it at all. You haven't mentioned any of this to her?"

"Nothing. Summus advised me not to. Poltious told me to let you inform her, if you thought it necessary."

He shook his head, "I don't feel it is. It's over. Done. She's safe. It will only upset her at this point."

Lance nodded, "That was my assessment as well."

They continued to walk together.

"And then there is the situation with Jake." Lance started.

"Jake is not aware of the position he is in. How dangerous these things he's playing with are. The lives of this family are not something I'm comfortable with him treating like this."

"What are you prepared to do?" Lance asked.

"A solution is in the works. As much as I would prefer not to do it, it will have to be done. In the meantime. Keep a man on him. I need to know what's going on in his tiny little, ape brain."

He nodded, "Certainly. So, you are still on holiday?"

"For today, I am. No one knows we're back. I've had a chat with Summus. A lengthy chat about your training. He says you have made your decision. What if I told you that you would be able to stay here with Arles and Lewis, and train?"

"I have a long way to go still. Years before I'm able to begin the Trials to Primus. But, as long as I can stay, I would love to try to advance. Yes."

"Good. That's settled then. Have you seen Arles since we returned?"

He laughed, "Of course. He has grown so much in the few days you were gone. It's amazing. And your son is crawling like mad."

He laughed and nodded his head. "That truly surprised me. I wasn't expecting that at all."

"The first of many surprises from your son, I'm certain. You picked the perfect name. Sam was always surprising us."

He nodded and bit his lip. "Indeed."

They watched the children run and laugh in front of them. It made them smile. Lance turned and asked the Doctor, "Lewis has his telepathic abilities back. Do you think he will regain his ability to phase?"

The Doctor didn't look at him, "I'm not sure. That organ that controls that was damaged. It's such an odd thing. Sometimes it recovers without any problem from injuries much worse. Then, other times, the smallest thing prevents it from ever working again."

The wind blew in Lance's hair. "I've often wondered. When we were children, I was injured badly. We rode these tiny speeders. I ended up wrapping one around a tree."

The Doctor turned and looked at Lance, "Really?"

Lance nodded, "Lewis gave me part of his liver, otherwise I wouldn't have made it. I had just begun to phase and the doctors told me that was the only reason it recovered as well as it did."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. That makes sense. How old were you?"

"Like those two." He pointed at Genie and Tony. "You know, just around the age when you start to do that."

The nodded, "Right. I can't tell you that Lewis will recover fully. But, he is headed in the right direction."

He nodded, "Yeah? He looks like a broken, sad man at the moment."

"When we were orbiting Andromeda, a group of Jeclaonides got aboard and attacked us. Lewis came to our rescue. You would have never known anything was wrong with him."

Lance smiled, "He did?"

"He did. And I don't think I've seen him that happy in a while."

Lance chuckled and looked back at the children playing in the ocean. "That makes me feel better. He seems in good spirits."

"It's Lewis. He's always in good spirits. If he ever gets down, or upset…we know things are really bad."

Lance nodded his head and smiled, "That's very true. He got all of the optimism out of the quad. I got all of the worry."

The Doctor laughed, "There are worse things."

Lance nodded his head, "I suppose."

"Talk to me about Jake. Summus and I have discussed it."

Lance took a deep breath, "Well, I told you about the professor that we pulled out of the lecture-"

"Oh, let him fucking sue. I would love to have a go at him." The Doctor grumbled.

Lance smiled, "Indeed. Jake was furious I had done that. His reaction was not….what I would have expected."

"Hmmmm."

"I reminded him that we are working together on this, but he continued to state his opposition. I also might have led him to believe that Quauhtin are empathic."

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "Ah, the less these people know, the better. We can use that to our advantage. Good idea."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I said it. It just….rolled out of my mouth as an explanation to something I had said. I also have information that says he wants to put Rose as the Head of Security at Torchwood."

He was already shaking his head. "No. I'm not comfortable with that. But…"

"But?"

He looked back at Lance, "It's not up to me. It's up to her."

Lance sighed, "I was afraid you would say that."

He looked at the children playing. "He hasn't asked her, as far as she's told me."

"What do you think she would say to the position?"

"I honestly, don't know. I would hope it would be something she would talk to me about. But, in the end, she's going to do what she wants to. And there's no way to stop her."

"You are her husband-"

"Yes. I am. Not her master. She is her own person. I can't make….demands of her. That's not how this works."

Lance sighed. "Is there a way we could make it less inviting for her?"

"If she knew the full story, I don't feel she would be so quick to take it on. But, it would involve telling her things. Exposing the fact that I've kept so much from her."

Lance nodded his head. "Hmmmm…. I see your point."

He pat him on the shoulder. "This is my problem, Lance. Not for you to worry about. You worry about too much already."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark sat down at a table in his workshop. He opened a drawer and pulled out some wires.

Velt, with a fresh haircut, kept feeling of the short hair on the back of his head. "This feels so strange."

Tony chuckled at the boy as he pulled out some circuits and things on his desk. He snapped his fingers, "Hey, Hey…. Daddy's home. Why aren't these computers on, Jarvis?"

Jarvis spoke, "Terribly sorry, sir. Everything is booting up, now."

Tony looked down at the wires he held. "You'll get used to it, kid."

"Does your hair feel like this, too?"

Tony leaned down, "The really short parts? Probably. Feel it and see."

Velt touched Tony's hair and smiled, "It does. It's just like mine."

Tony nodded his head as he sat back up. "A trim was a good idea. I'm glad you thought of that."

Jarvis asked, "What project are we working on?"

Tony opened a drawer and pulled out some more small parts. "I need a new bracelet with a phase, and something that will make a really loud bang."

Jarvis spoke. "The files are coming up now, sir."

Tony turned and looked at the screens behind him. "That's a good idea. Let's make the bang first. Jarvis, move the files over here." Tony turned around on his stool as the files were transferred to the monitor on the desk.

Velt put his hands in his pockets, and looked at Tony. "May I help with anything?"

Tony pointed at the stool next to him. "Have a seat. Tell me. How do you scare a Quauhtin?"

The boy sat down, "You can't. They don't get scared."

Tony sat back, "Of course they do. Everyone gets frightened at something."

"Not a Quauhtin."

"Especially a Primus, huh? Like Lewis."

Velt watched him as he started to work on whatever he was making. "Especially, Lewis the Primus. He saved over one hundred children who had been taken from their families. We talk about him all the time."

Tony nodded, "We huh?"

The little boy nodded, "Yes. Me and the other children with me. We've heard of him from the older children. They told us that one day he'll come to get us. I can't believe I've finally met him."

"Other children, huh?" Tony tried to not act surprised. "Tell me, how many?"

"I don't know."

"Can you count?"

Velt shook his head. "Not really well."

Tony nodded, "I can help with that. Tell me their names, and I'll count them."

Velt rubbed his face, "Well, they might be sold by now. I'm not sure how long I've been gone."

Tony closed his eyes and tried not to make his reaction obvious on his face. "Sold, huh?"

"Yes. But, I was never for sale. My father insisted I remain on the ship. He said that he had been offered a lot for me, but, wouldn't take it."

Tony nodded. "So, you children spoke a lot about Lewis. Tell me about that."

"Yes. Him and Poltious."

Tony laughed under his breath. "Poltious. He's a crazier pilot than I would probably be."

"You know Poltious?"

Tony nodded, "Yes, he was at John's this morning. I should have introduced you. Next time, I will."

Velt nodded, "Okay."

"Poltious and these dune buggies we have back on John's island…..well….just trust me, kid. You don't want to ride with that guy. He's crazy."

Velt laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe you know him. Wow. And do you know of Lenox?"

"Yes. Lenox."

The little boy's eyes lit up. "You've met Lenox the Primus?"

"I have. He has about twenty children he takes care of who are looking for a home."

"Why are they looking? Where they taken from their parents?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't think so. I believe they were just, left behind when their parents died or something."

Velt nodded, "Yeah. There are some children like that. I wasn't."

Tony continued to work, "No? Then, explain it to me."

The little boy shook his head. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

He nodded his head. "Alright."

Velt got off of the chair and walked around the shop looking around.

Tony continued to work, "Tell me. Have you ever heard of the Cybermen?"

"Of course, Tony. They are terrifying creatures. Have they been to this planet?"

Thankful he had all of his suits hidden in the floor, he nodded his head. "Yes. They came here to Earth a few years ago. Killed a lot of people."

"Well, they don't really kill. They, just make you into what they are."

Tony pulled wires out and lined them up next to one another on the table. "Well, tell me. Is there really a difference?"

Velt sat down on the other side of the table on a stool. "Well, yeah. You still live."

"But you're not you. It's the same thing."

Velt thought, "You might be right. I've never thought about it."

Timon opened the glass door and walked in. "And, Poltious is completely barking mad."

Tony didn't look up and smiled, "What is he angry about?"

"Mad. Crazy. Not cross."

Tony looked back at Velt. "See, didn't we just cover this?"

Velt laughed.

Timon walked over to the table and pointed at Velt. "Who's this?"

Velt smiled, "I'm Velt. Tony has agreed to let me stay with him for the day."

Tony added, "This is the boy John took from the hospital on Andromeda."

Timon nodded, "Oh. Right. Well. It is nice to meet you."

He shook Velt's hand. Tony pointed at him, "This is Timon. He's a Quauhtin, and not frightened of anything."

Timon grinned, "There's more to that, isn't there?"

Velt's eyes lit up. "Are you really? Are you a Primus like Lewis?"

Timon laughed, "Oh no. Nowhere near that highly ranked."

Tony smiled as he continued to work on something at the table. "Timon is an interesting Quauhtin. He can talk to electronics."

Velt shrugged his shoulders, "I can do that."

"Not really talk to electronics, I can hold something and tell you what's wrong with it."

Velt nodded, "And then you can repair it?"

Timon sat down in front of Velt. "Most of the time. What do you mean you can talk to electronics?"

Velt looked at a screen on the wall. "That screen. Just there."

Tony and Timon watched as Velt held his hand up and light blue electricity pulled from the screen. He rolled the light in his hands and held it up for them to see. "It's a friendly power. Feels…..natural. It's happy, but really young."

Tony raised his eyebrow at Timon. "Errr. Yeah. It's from a ….alright kid…. How did you do that?"

Velt held his hands out and the light went back into the screens behind Tony. "I thought that is what you were talking about. I'm sorry. Have I done something wrong?"

Tony quickly held his hands out. "No. You are fine. Ummm. I just wasn't expecting that. It's alright."

Velt looked frightened.

Tony smiled at him. "Buddy. It is completely alright. You are not in trouble. You are safe."

Velt nodded and crossed his arms. It was obvious he was uncomfortable.

Timon looked at Tony and cleared his throat. "Velt. Have you seen that over there?" Timon pointed at the basketball goal that sat in the corner, "Tony? What is that called?"

He smiled, "It's a basketball goal. It's a game. There's a ball just over there. You throw the ball through the hoop. See if you can do it."

Velt jumped off of the stool and went over to the goal. Timon leaned on the table and asked Tony quietly. "And you didn't know he could do that?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Is that normal?"

"I've never seen anyone do it."

"Really? An alien you have never seen?"

"I haven't seen them all! It's a big universe, Stark."

Tony laughed under his breath at Timon's grumbling.

"Where is he from?"

"He said, ummm…. Arion."

Timon shook his head, "The people of Arion don't look like him. He looks…."

"Human." Tony told him.

"He's not human. He's something else."

"What is John doing?"

"Do you want me to summon him?"

He nodded his head, "He said this kid was struck by lightning. What if he did that to himself?"

Timon rolled his eyes. "Alright. He's busy. He can't come at the moment. But, he says for you to bring him back this evening."

"Phhhh…. Hundred bucks says he's busy doing the wife."

Timon held his hands out, "I don't need to know. I'm not asking."

Tony continued to work on the wires and laughed.

"There is apparently a celebration and a card game."

Tony watched Velt throw the ball into the hoop. "That's it. Good job, kid."

Timon looked back at the boy. "Do you want me to tell him it's an emergency?"

"Nah. Let's see what else we can find out."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 - Concentration

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 3 - Concentration

The Doctor sat on the stone floor in the hallway upstairs. He used his sonic screwdriver on the edge of where the staircase began. Rose carried Samuel up the stairs.

"Baby? What are you doing?"

He smacked the screwdriver that had stopped making noise. "Putting a force field here so he won't fall down the steps."

She smiled, "That's so you."

"I don't want him to fall." He insisted as he stood up and put the screwdriver in his pocket. He held his hands out and Rose handed the baby to him. He kissed Samuel's face. "So you finally woke up, huh? You sleep as much as your Mum."

Rose giggled and walked into their bedroom, "Ress says he has been playing with Arles and crawling all over the place."

He smiled at him and followed her, "Yes. I want to see this crawling, Samuel."

Samuel held his hands to his mouth and laughed.

Rose pointed out, "You will have to sit him down for him to do that."

He kissed his face, "Maybe in a bit, then."

Rose laughed. "What's the matter with your screwdriver?"

"Ah, it's just a fuse. I have some more on the ship. Not a big deal. I've had to replace it already."

She nodded. "I'll be straight back."

She walked into the loo and closed the door. The Doctor lay down on the bed and lay Samuel next to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened his photos and held them so Samuel could see them with him. He showed him a photo of Rose. "This is Mum. Can you say that?"

Sam coo'ed.

"Oh, you can. You can talk where I can understand you. It's time you started speaking where she can understand you."

"Ahhh." Sam cried.

"Ahhh…" his father mocked him. "Try, Samuel. Here. Who's this?" He pointed at a photo of Rose.

Sam coo'ed.

"Yes. But, say it where she can understand it. Mum. Mum. Mumma. Mummy. I'm not sure what English children start out saying. Let's try this. I'm Dad. Try that."

Sam kicked his legs and chewed on his fists. The Doctor looked back at him. "So, that's no?"

Sam laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Rotten children. But, I suppose you are right. Mum. Try that. You should be able to say that. Look, at the photo. This is Muuummmm."

"Mmmmmm," Sam said.

He smiled and looked back at him. "Yes. That's it." He pointed at her photo again. "Mum. Try it. Mum."

Sam whispered, "Mum."

He whispered back to him, "Yes, that is perfect. Say it again."

Sam whispered, "Mum."

The Doctor's smile spread slowly across his face. Rose walked out of the loo. "Baby, Lance says there is a Peducko game tonight? Is that what I heard?"

"Ah, you know these guys. Hey, come here a tick."

She smiled, "A tick? I've never heard you say that."

"I'm trying to fit in with this."

She stood at the end side of the bed, between his legs that hung off of the bed. He looked back at Sam and pointed at Rose. "Now. Tell me Samuel. Who is that?"

Sam chewed his fists and laughed.

Rose looked confused, "He knows who I am-"

He waved his hand. "Hang on. Samuel. Come on then." He pulled the baby's fists down from his mouth and pointed at Rose again. "Stop chewing your hands. Who is that?"

Sam looked at Rose and blew his tongue at her.

Rose blew her tongue back at him and laughed. "What is this?"

The Doctor groaned. "Rotten children are all the same. Samuel." Then he said something Rose recognized as Gallifreyan to the baby.

Sam kicked his legs and laughed, "Mum. Mum. Mum."

He laughed proudly at the baby. "That's it."

Rose covered her mouth. "He said, 'mum'."

He looked up at her proudly, "He said, 'mum'."

She laughed, picked Samuel up off of the bed and kissed him. He laughed. The Doctor sat up and rubbed her leg, "I told him it was time to start speaking where you could understand him."

She wiped tears from her eyes. "He's growing up so fast."

"They do that."

She kissed Samuel's cheek and then pointed at the Doctor. "Now, do you know who that is?"

Sam looked at the Doctor for a few moments. He sat on the bed smiling back at his son. "Who am I?"

Samuel blew his tongue at him and laughed.

The Doctor tossed his hand up, "Well, there you go. At least we have Mum in the young man's vocabulary."

Rose kissed Samuel again. "I'm so proud of you."

Samuel laughed, "Mum. Mum. Mum."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Do you want him to call you Dad?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well. What do Gallifreyan-"

"I don't want him to call me that. Dad is perfectly fine." He insisted.

She nodded her head. "Alright."

He could feel she was concerned she had upset him. He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm not cross. I didn't mean to be….snappy."

She smiled at him. "I shouldn't have asked-"

"You have every right to ask. Thank you. It was very considerate. I'd prefer to be Dad this time. Well, or Daddy. That's what Genie calls me." He held Samuel's hand as he coo'ed at him.

"Like John?"

He looked back at her and took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about that. You are the only one who even calls me Doctor anymore."

"Would you prefer me to call you John?"

He smiled at her. "You can call me anything you like."

"Well, except your proper name-"

He chuckled, "Yes. Except that." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

She whispered, "I haven't forgotten about our secret meeting."

"Mmmm…." He hummed to her and smiled. "Yes, ma'am. Whenever you have time."

She giggled and walked out of the room with Samuel. "Fix your screwdriver."

He exhaled slowly, took the transport remote out of his pocket and mumbled, "I'd prefer you to fix my screwdriver, woman."

He pressed the button and disappeared.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor could hear swearing before he even reached the hanger on the ship. He walked in and found Legate sitting on top of the _Corvus_ , wearing goggles and holding a welding torch. "Damn it. This is just like him. How could this activate a self destruct?"

Exton stood under the ship. "Because you have damn blow torch. Isn't that how someone could cut their way in?"

Legate took off the goggles and nodded his head. "We've done enough. _Corvus_. Cancel the self destruct. I'll bring Poltious up here to see you."

 _Corvus_ spoke. "The self destruct has been cancelled, Legate."

Legate threw the goggles to Exton and grumbled, "This is some shit."

The Doctor chuckled, "Problems?"

Legate looked over at the doorway where he stood. "Nah. Just….Poltious and his….." Legate climbed down and looked up at the ship. "Lady."

Exton laughed, "You're one to talk. I just walked by yours and it told me it was going to blow up the hanger."

Legate laughed, "Yeah. It's a problem in our family. I'm just going to tell him to come up and, I don't know. Just tell him she's here."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "How about tonight? Let's have the Peducko game up here. In the Top Observation Deck. He can come down afterwards to see her."

Legate nodded his head. "That works. Maybe she'll behave herself until then."

The Doctor laughed, "I hope. I'd prefer to keep my hanger in one piece."

Legate and Exton laughed.

He walked over to Tony's room and opened a cabinet. As he pulled out the box of tiny fuses, Friday spoke. "Doctor, there is a call for you."

He didn't look up, "Right. Put it on the screen in here for me."

Pete Tyler walked into the room just as Queen Ashena's image filled the screen. She smiled and relaxed, "John. You have made it home alright."

He smiled, "We have. Rose was surprised to see me."

"So, she wasn't told about the events?"

"Nope. She doesn't need to know. How is your Primus this morning?"

She laughed under her breath, "I understand he's a bit ill."

He didn't look up from the box and smiled, "Good."

She nodded, "There has been a development with the Jeclaonides."

He took apart his screwdriver as she spoke to him, "Yeah?"

"They are saying that you hired them to come aboard and kill your father in law who was present."

He stopped working on his screwdriver and looked up at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded her head. "Only Summus and I are aware of their claim. Their rights give them permission to contact their homeworld and demand to be sent back there."

He went back to work on his screwdriver. "This is really beginning to irritate me. What else is going on? Are the Baumeisters back in that system, yet?"

"They are on their way. They left this morning. I'm having second thoughts about this."

He put the screwdriver back together and looked up at her, "It's wise, Ashena. The only way to control the spread of this virus, it to eliminate any contact to it. It will be tricky, but the scientists are working with Tectus to ensure everything will be safe."

She nodded, "You are right. It needs to be secured. It's such a dangerous situation though. I'd feel better if we knew more about it."

He nodded his head, "I understand."

"Could I ask you to come out and supervise this? You are the only one I really trust with something this dangerous. I'm worried this will blow up in our faces if we're not careful."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Let me talk to Rose about it. I can defiantly send someone out to supervise it for me."

She smiled, "Thank you, John. Let me know what you decide."

She ended the transmission.

He finished putting his screwdriver together and pressed the button. The familiar sound was heard as he pressed the button. He put the lid back on the box and put the fuses back in the cabinet.

Pete walked in. "Hey, son."

He smiled at him. "I imagine you caught all of that."

Pete nodded, "Yeah. Is it safe to be that close to that virus?"

He sighed, "As safe for us as it is for the scientists and such we've asked to go out there."

Pete crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm still not comfortable with it. The way you have talked about it, I'd prefer to avoid the entire thing. Have my family avoid the entire thing."

The Doctor smiled upon realizing that Pete was calling him one of his family. He nodded his head and smiled. "See, that's exactly what I've done for so many years. Maybe it's time I faced it."

Pete groaned and sat down on a stool on the other side of the table, "You are your own man, son. But, that's how I feel about it. So, something happened while we were gone? I haven't heard."

"Lance took care of it. A kidnapping plot."

"Who were they planning to take?"

"The girls. Rose, Genie, Jackie."

Pete groaned and covered his face. "Oh wow. And they don't know?"

He shook his head, "They have no idea."

"Why wouldn't Jake have told me?"

He pointed at him, "Jake doesn't know. Granted, he's staying tight lipped about shit lately."

"Yeah? Keeping stuff from you?"

"Oh yes. I've been told that he knows that Dorian Idles not only is alive, but has tried to contact me three times in the last week."

Pete shook his head, "Nah. That's not possible."

"That's the word. I plan to talk to him about it."

Pete nodded, "Right. This is news to even me. You think he would have told me, at least."

"Well. You've been…sick."

"Yeah. We'll say that. Ugh. Me and my damn head. Anyway. So… kidnapping. Lance stopped it."

"Well. Yeah. He says that the men responsible for it…dissolved."

"Dissolved."

"Yep." He popped.

Pete nodded his head, "I see why you haven't mentioned it to Rose then."

He put his screwdriver back in his pocket. "Yep. I need to tell her, but…."

"Yeah, I get that. I needed to talk to you."

"About this?"

"No. Son. Jackie and I have been talking. I've spent the majority of my life building the Vitex company. Working. Being away from her. Well, the other Jackie. The other me, really being away from her."

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

"I want to retire."

"Retire?! Pete you are a young man!"

Pete laughed, "Thank you for that. I'm really not, but alright."

He groaned. "Retire. Like, completely?"

"No. I would go mental staying around the house all of the time after all of these years. But, I would like to slow down. I tried to do it before, but you roped me back into this damn Director thing."

He smiled proudly, "Yes, I did."

Pete groaned and shook his head. "That's a job I really don't want to continue. All of the calls. Violence. Sleepless nights. It's not something I'll miss. I've just never had the stomach for it."

He leaned on the table. "You've really thought about this."

"I have. I'm talking to you about it, because you said that it was too big of a job for one man. And I have to say that I agree with that. Who do you feel I should have take my place? I would have picked Jack-"

"Jack's an idiot-"

He pointed his finger, "But, he has done it for years in the other Dimension. He would have been perfect for it."

He groaned. "Yeah, he really would. If Jake doesn't shoot him."

"He's going to return in…what? A year?"

He shook his head. "More than that. This can't wait?"

"I don't want it to. I would prefer to just manage the other two companies. I'm grateful you handled selling those bars and hotels for me. Thank you. Hell of a deal, son. That was a brilliant idea."

He smiled, "Managing two huge companies is your idea of retirement? You're something, Pete."

Pete chuckled and scratched his chin. "I'm working on something else, but….I don't want to talk about that at the moment."

He smiled, "What is it?"

Pete bit his lip. "I shouldn't have said anything. But…"

He looked at Pete and rose his eyebrows. "Oh, come on. Tell me."

Pete laughed, "I really shouldn't. But, you'll love it. You can trust me on this."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at him.

Pete laughed, "So, what are you thinking?"

He groaned, "So, two companies, and something else-"

"That we're not talking about."

"That we're not talking about."

Pete counted on his hands, "I need to help Howie get re-elected, and apparently, I'm getting married. I've told Jacks to just tell me what to wear and where to show up, but she's wanting more from me on that."

The Doctor laughed, "I'm so grateful Rose didn't want a big thing."

"Oh, you would have done the big thing for her."

"In a heartbeat. Yes. So, how can I help with the Torchwood thing?"

Pete sighed and rose his hand, "I honestly, have no idea. I wish you would just do it."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I'm not here enough."

Pete grinned at him, "And, let's face it, you really just don't want to."

"I'm just not comfortable in that position. Not with all of this uncertainly of who I can trust and who I can't. It's too much like a….war. I've frankly just had enough of that."

"Well, I can't blame you for that." Pete insisted as he crossed his arms.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, "I have an idea. How do you feel about putting a Quauhtin in that position?"

"Well, I haven't thought of that. Hmmm. Legally, it could be done. Hell, I put you in that position. You are a Quauhtin. Who do you have in mind?"

He leaned on the cabinet. "I don't know. That really opens the realm of possibilities, doesn't it?"

"I'd pick Lewis in a second. Do you think he would do it?"

"I don't know if he would. He has a lot on his mind at the moment. Have a think on it…."

"Yeah. That's a really good idea, son." Pete nodded his head. "I really like that idea. Or Lance. Poltious. Damn, any of those guys would be brilliant."

"Oh yes. I'd love to see Jake's face."

Pete laughed.

XXXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The lift's doors on the Penthouse opened and Happy walked out. "Stark?" He shouted.

He didn't hear any reply. He groaned and walked downstairs to the shop. He punched in the code on the keypad and the door opened. He walked in and saw Tony and a young, skinny boy playing basketball and laughing. He put his hands on his hips and looked confused. Who was this boy? Just as he took a breath to yell to Tony, he was tackled to the floor. He felt a knee in his back as his face was smashed onto the floor.

"And who is this?" He heard whoever had him pinned down ask.

"Happy." He told him with his mouth mushed against the floor.

Tony and Velt stopped playing and looked back at them. Tony laughed, "It's alright, Timon. You can let him up."

Timon helped Happy up. Happy turned to get a good look at who had tackled him.

Tony, completely out of breath, walked with the boy to the small fridge in the wall. He pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Velt.

"Have a seat and catch your breath. You're pretty good at that."

Velt drank the water and sat down.

Tony walked over to Happy. "What are you doing here?"

Happy looked back at Timon. "Getting my ass tossed on the floor. Who is this?"

Tony pointed at him, "Timon. He's one of our bodyguards."

Happy nodded and shook his hand. "Right. Nice to meet you."

Timon nodded. "Do you need me-"

"We're good. He's a friend. Thanks, Timon."

Happy watched Timon walk over and kneel down in front of Velt to speak to him. "Who's the kid?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "What kid?"

"What kid? Fucking, that kid! Over there. The one you are playing ball with."

Tony looked back at Velt and smiled. "He's a friend. I'm glad you stopped by. What's this I hear about you kissing Pepper?"

Happy crossed his arms, "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources. Are you trying your shitty moves on her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "She's a free agent-"

"She's not."

"Who is she with?"

"Me."

Happy looked him up and down. He smiled, "No, she isn't-"

"Oh, she is. She hasn't said?"

"Nope. You're full of shit."

Tony bit his lip. "Maybe."

Happy narrowed his eyes at him. "You're serious."

Tony pointed at himself. "I am."

Happy crossed his arms. "Huh. Does she know about this?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

Happy smiled, "Look. Man to man. If you are interested, I'll back off. I've known you a long time, Tony. I don't want to wreck a friendship over a girl."

Tony nodded his head. "I appreciate that."

Happy nodded his head, "So, who's the kid? Yours?"

Tony groaned, "That shit isn't even funny."

Happy laughed as Pepper opened the door and walked into the shop. She was carrying a white shopping bag. "Happy. I hadn't expected you."

Happy smiled, "Tony had asked me up here a few days ago."

Tony rubbed his sweaty face. "Yeah, but…then I had to… you know…"

Pepper finished his sentence for him, "Go out of town with John. Right."

Happy nodded his head. "I've not met this John Smith. Seems pretty cool."

"Well, of course he is. He's hanging out with me." Tony insisted.

Pepper smiled, "We'll have to introduce you sometime."

Happy nodded. "Yes. I'd like that. Well, excuse me. I need to get back downstairs. Tony. Sorry."

Tony nodded, "We're straight, man."

Happy walked out of the door.

Pepper turned to Tony, "What was that about?"

"A misunderstanding. We're good." Tony told her and drank his water.

She shook her head. "Velt. I had some clothes brought for you. Tony said we're going back to see Rose and John tonight."

Velt ran over to her and looked in the bag, "Thank you. When will we be departing?"

Tony pat him on the back, "Go jump in the shower and get cleaned up, we'll leave in about….well, whenever we all get ready. Will that work?"

Velt suddenly looked worried, "Just bathe? Or cleaning?"

Tony looked confused. "Ummm….what's the difference?"

Pepper smiled at him. "Just use the water and soap to wipe the sweat off of yourself. Then, you can change into these clothes I brought, if you like. It will make you more comfortable."

Velt nodded, "Oh. So, no cleaning. Just… bathing."

Pepper looked at Tony, "Umm… I guess."

Tony snapped his fingers, "This must be a word the Universal Translator has messed up."

Velt asked, "Will I be coming back here tonight?"

Tony looked at Pepper. "Is that alright with you?"

Pepper nodded, "I don't have a problem with it. He can sleep in my old room."

Tony clapped his hands together and smiled, "Yes."

Pepper laughed at Tony's reaction. "What did you boys eat for lunch?"

Velt looked confused. "For what?"

Tony rubbed his face. "We….got busy."

Timon laughed, "I had a sandwich."

Pepper groaned, "He's a little boy! You have to feed him."

Velt looked confused, "What is she talking about?"

Tony explained. "We didn't eat something in the middle of the day."

"I only eat once a day." Velt told them. "More than one meal is not allowed."

Pepper looked at Tony. "It's not?"

Tony pat Velt on the shoulder. "Go bathe, we'll see John and Lewis in a bit. Timon will show you how to work everything."

Velt and Timon went back up the stairs together.

Pepper looked back at Tony. "What is that about? He can't eat but once a day?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "The more he says, the more pissed I get at whoever had him. Pepper, something isn't right there. This father is….just….a jackass."

"Maybe it's his culture?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I need to talk to John. Timon says he's not familiar with it."

She smiled, "You really care about this little boy."

"I care he doesn't continue to be mistreated. He…..needs someone."

"It looks like he found someone." She smiled.

He groaned and leaned on the table top behind him.

"Oh, I got your message. You want two Bowler Wildcats?"

He nodded as he drank his water and held up two fingers. "One for me and one for John. We can ride them on his island. It would be….epic. But, I'm not riding with Poltious. Hell no."

"What did he do? Are you ever going to tell me?"

Tony considered, "Well. You remember the dune buggies?"

"Yes."

"Let's just say he uses the roll cage rather literally."

"He does what?"

"Bat shit crazy. I'll never ride with that idiot."

She laughed, "Alright. Well, I put in the order. You don't want to know what they cost."

"I don't care what they cost. Tell me, why haven't you told anyone about us?"

She groaned, "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Maybe. Well. Yeah. I-"

"Let me stop you there. You need to get cleaned up and we'll talk about this later."

He dropped his head dramatically. "So, you are postponing this-"

"I'm saving you from saying something you are going to regret. Go, get ready. We don't have a lot of time, and John said you couldn't be late." She turned and walked up the stairs.

He shook his head, "I don't understand that woman."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Rose and the Doctor popped onto their yacht on the sea. "And we're finally away from …..everything." He declared as he laughed and sat down on the sofa with his arms outstretched. "Brilliant."

"Finally. Our secret meeting." She giggled.

He smiled as she straddled his lap and kissed him. "We can't be long. We are expected on the ship-"

"Shhhh….just…worry about that later. Focus on this now."

He smiled, "Right. Sorry."

She felt his hands go up her skirt and hold her bum. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. He grabbed her tightly.

She rose up and looked at him. "What's that?"

He smiled at her, "Seriously? You don't know?"

"Not that." She sat back and looked at him seriously, "You feel so…"

He rubbed his face and groaned, "Sometimes, this isn't…"

"Apprehensive. What is wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing."

She held her hand up to his chest. "Something is."

He groaned, "If I promise to talk about it later? Rose, we don't have a lot of time here."

She smiled and pointed at him. "Then you better keep the drinking to a minimum."

He lay down on top of her and began to kiss her again. "Not a drop tonight. I promise."

She felt him unbutton her blouse and rub her breast as he continued to kiss her. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. "John?"

He stopped kissing her and looked at her in complete surprise. "Alright. That's weird."

She hadn't expected him to react that way. He sat up and rubbed his head, looking back at her.

"So, we have our answer then. You don't like that."

He shook his head. "I just wasn't expecting it. It's alright. I can….do this. Yes. John."

She laughed at his reaction. She took off her blouse and tossed it on the floor, then slid her skirt off and stood in front of him.

He rubbed his face and looked up at her. "In this moment, I kindof miss the heels."

She laughed as she bent over and turned on the stereo. He had a brilliant view of her bum in the thong she wore. He rubbed his chin as he took in the view. He exhaled slowly, "Heels. Yes. That would be nice here."

As she straddled him again, 'Dissolving Time' began to play by HUVA Network, "Heels? You are full of surprises."

He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes. "Rose. I've not told you how much I love you today."

She began to kiss him again, pinning his head to the back of the sofa. She felt his hands tightly grab her back as he picked her up and lay her down on the sofa. She felt him take off her knickers and tease her between her legs. He rose up and she laughed at his hair sticking up all over his head like mad. He slipped his jeans down and laughed, "Keep running your fingers through my hair. I love that, Rose."

She giggled as he leaned back down and slipped inside of her. He moaned and asked her in her head, _'How are you this beautiful?'_

She continued to run her hands through his hair as he stroked inside of her slowly. His tongue continued to dance in her mouth. _'Is this alright?'_ He asked her.

She smiled, "Yes."

He moaned and began to kiss her again. _'We can't keep at this long-'_

 _'Take your time. I've waited for this all day.'_ She told him.

Sweat soaked his t-shirt he still wore as he continued.

She moaned, _'And next time, I'll bring heels.'_

He rose up and sighed. "And that did it. Damn it, Rose."

"I'm sorry."

He leaned down to kiss her again. "Ah. I knew I wouldn't last long."

She returned his smile, "Too much at once, huh?"

He sat up and slipped back on his jeans. "I was….thinking about this and-"

"Baby, I'm sorry."

He shook his head at her. "There's nothing to be sorry for. This was me. Too much on my mind." He insisted. "I need to actually talk to you about a million things. I just…."

"Can't keep your clothes on long enough?" She teased him as he walked into the loo and brought back a towel to her.

He laughed, "I don't want to keep them on long enough to talk." He leaned down and met her lips again with his. She put her hands in his hair and snogged him back.

 _'Baby.'_ He heard in his head. He continued to kiss her.

 _'I just. Want to do this.'_

She pushed him away from her. "Okay. We really need to talk. You are never this bad. What the hell is going on with you?"

He groaned.

She handed him the towel. He walked back to the loo and tossed it someplace Rose didn't see. As he returned to where she sat, he picked up her knickers and spun them on his finger. "And the question now is, do I give these back?"

She stood up and put on her skirt. "No, the question now is, how are you going to do with this card game tonight knowing I'm not wearing knickers."

He cleared his throat and slipped the knickers in his pocket. "Oh, I have concentration you wouldn't believe, Rose."

She rubbed her breasts to tease him, "Yeah?"

He looked at her breasts and nodded, "Yes."

"What's 20 plus 2?"

"47." He answered quickly without looking away from her breasts.

She laughed and buttoned up her blouse. "Oh yes. This game will be good tonight."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 – Lance's Promotion

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

 _Two chapters in one day?! I've honestly been dying to share this one with you. One of my favorites. Thank you for all of the kind reviews. It's amazing so many of you have stuck with me through this entire thing. I truly appreciate it._

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 4 – Lance's Promotion

Genie and Tony were in the zero gravity room with Legate and Lance. Timon walked into the Top Observation Deck with Tony, Pepper and Velt. Pepper was awestruck at the view of the Earth spinning slowly above them.

"This is amazing." She said.

She wore a simple pair of jeans and a blouse that fit her form beautifully. She looked around and the room.

Tony, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie that zipped up seemed to fit right in with the casual atmosphere. The Quauhtin all seemed to be in jeans and oxfords, or t-shirts as well.

Tony clapped his hands together. "Alright Sparky. The children are in the zero gravity room, just over there. You can join them if you like."

"It would be alright?"

"Yep. Have fun. You're a kid. We'll be right here if you need us."

Velt smiled, "Wow. Thank you, Tony."

Pepper and Tony watched him run to join the other children. Pepper mumbled, "I see what you mean. What has he been through?"

"I don't know. I did get him to eat something though."

She smiled at him, "Small victories."

Lewis walked over and pat Tony on the back. "And he's here."

Tony smiled and shook Lewis' hand, "Hello Lewis. Where is ….ummm… Little Lewis?"

"Arles is his name. He's with the Nanny." He smiled and kissed Pepper's cheek. "It's lovely to see you again, Pepper."

She smiled, "And you, Lewis."

Lewis smiled, "We decided to play up here. Gives the bigger children something to do. John is on his way."

Poltious called for Lewis. Lewis nodded his head, "Excuse me."

Pepper watched him walk away. "He looks a lot better than I expected."

"He is getting around better than he has all week. Who is this Nanny?"

Pepper smiled and looked up at the Earth again. "This is beautiful. Why didn't you bring me to this room when I came up here that time?"

Tony took her hand. "So, we're going to talk now?"

She sighed, "Alright. Go ahead. You won't get loud if you are up here with your friends."

He shook his head and pointed at himself. "Loud? Me? That's what you are concerned with?"

"Tony, I don't deal with….shouting….well. That's all I ask. Don't shout." She pat his chest.

"Pepper." He thought and then looked back at her. "Pepper. Think back all of these years that you have known me. Have you ever heard me scream at you?"

She thought, "No. Not at me-"

"Then, why do you think I would start now? I wouldn't do that."

She nodded her head and held his hand. "I've never really thought about it."

"I'd like to go back to this being such a secret-"

"Let me stop you there." She told him. "I don't know why I haven't said anything. I've thought about it since you asked this afternoon."

"Have you said anything to anyone?"

"Like who?"

He rolled his eyes, "That means no."

"Tony. It's not like no one knows. I'm sure you've been talking to John-"

"He's helpful. And the guys here."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him, "Happy. You said something to him about kissing me, didn't you?"

"To be fair, he didn't believe me."

She threw her hands out, "I can't believe you!"

"Now, you are shouting at me. Do you want to step into the hallway? "

She covered her mouth and looked back at the Quauhtin. They didn't seem to notice her raised voice. "No. Ugh. But, why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it wasn't something I shouldn't have said. I don't want him thinking it's acceptable to call you up for a drink and then make-out. That's all you two did, right?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head in anger. "Tony." She said as she took a deep breath to steady herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw him standing in front of her looking confused.

"What? Explain this to me. I told you that I'm going to need on the job training!" he insisted.

She grabbed the front of his hoodie in her fist and marched him to the doorway, away from everyone. Once they were there, she let him go and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay. What did you say to him?"

Tony put his hands in his pockets and looked at her, "I ask him what was going on with you two. He said you he thought you were available and I told him you weren't. That you were with me. He didn't believe me."

"He didn't?"

He shook his head. "He didn't. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because, it's you!"

He groaned and nodded his head, "Me. I'm damaged goods? Is that it?"

"No! That is not what I mean. I mean…. how you have always been with girls."

He took her hands in his. "I've not been that way in a very long time. You know that. Pepper, I want to make this work."

She relaxed a bit and nodded at him. "I'm sorry-"

"This isn't you. This is me. Bottom line, I asked him to back off because I'm interested in you. Man to man. He's agreed to that."

She looked at him in surprise.

"So. Nothing is confirmed, and he wouldn't believe me any damn way. But, can we agree… that we're exclusive? At least for now. Let's figure all of this out, but I just want to focus on that. Alright?"

Her face slowly broke into a smile. "Yes. That is fine. Just you and me."

He grinned and rocked on his feet as he continued to hold her hands. "Alright. See. Progress. This is a good talk. Who have you spoken to?"

She sighed, "Rose. A little bit. Not much."

"A little bit. So, no girlie chit chat?"

"Tony. You know how you are. Or, how you were." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Tony, I don't know where this is going, and I don't want to become part of a joke in a bar. A relationship with you isn't as simple as that."

"Why not?"

"Well….."

"Just say it. Why not?"

She closed her eyes, "You're not just a regular guy. I mean it's you!"

He looked confused, "I have no idea what that means. I am just a regular guy."

"You know what I mean-"

He chuckled, "I really don't."

"Normal."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Define….exactly….normal."

She groaned.

He held her hand and laughed. "But, what if it were-"

"It's not-"

"Just…. Humor me. If it was. I was just a normal guy."

"Is this really a problem? Keeping is secret for just a bit? Tony, be reasonable. I really care a lot about you. But, you are also my boss. You have a history of being a playboy. Everyone knows about it. I want this to work, but I also want to take care of my reputation. If this doesn't work out, work is going to hell. Especially, if everyone knows."

He nodded his head and smiled, "You care about me. Yeah?"

"Did you happen to hear the rest of what I said?"

He nodded, "Work. Hell. Reputation. Care about me. Yes."

"Can you understand my position about this?"

He couldn't help smiling, "Yes. Umm… yes." He cleared his throat. "So, we're just-"

She spoke to him quietly, "We can talk about this more later, but Tony. I really just want to see where this goes. Keep it between us. Maybe a few close friends that won't tease me if it goes badly. It's going to be hard enough to deal with you."

He took her hand and led her over to the children's play system, away from the Quauhtin were walking behind them.

He nodded and took both of her hands in his, "See, you're already planning for this to go south. But, have you thought about the alternative?"

"What? God, I hate job hunting." She groaned. "I really don't know what I was thinking with this entire thing-"

"No. What if it goes well? Maybe, we need to just…slow down. How's that?"

She nodded, "That's probably best. Yes. Just slow down."

"So, you can give me some more training in this ….entire….thing."

She giggled, "You are doing pretty good so far. I have to say. You have surprised me a bit."

He smiled, "Just a bit? I need to work harder."

She shook her head and mumbled as she laughed under her breath, "Oh, God. I want to take back a lot of what I just said."

He kissed her hand. "If that's how you want to do this, that's fine. Let's keep it to ourselves. No one needs to know."

She looked surprised, "You're really alright with that?"

He relaxed. "Pepper, you've always taken such good care of me. I never saw it until recently because I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot, Tony-"

"About this I am. If this is what you need for me to take care of you, that's alright."

She smiled, "Thank you. I feel like there is more we need to probably talk about-"

"Maybe you are thinking about this too much."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Tony-"

"And I love that I'm on your mind."

She laughed quietly. "I won't deny that you stay there."

He pointed up at the Earth. "Pepper, do you see that?"

"What, the Earth?"

"There is no one there that I care about more than you. I leave with John, but you're the only reason I return. If keeping this quiet is what makes you comfortable, I'm okay with that."

She whispered, "Thank you, Tony."

"Now, I've kissed you under the stars. May I kiss you under the Earth?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Yeah?" He put his hands on her face and kissed her. They both forgot where they were and became lost in one another. He pulled her close to him and she held onto him tightly as he tried to put just how much he did care about her behind it.

The Doctor walked by, smacked Tony on the shoulder and said, "Damn. Get a room, man."

Tony stopped kissing Pepper and looked at her. "I'm going to pay for that later, huh?"

She smiled at him, "No. It's alright."

He looked at her seriously. "When you are ready to leave tonight, tell me."

She looked confused at him. "What?"

"We always go when I'm ready. Let's leave when you are ready. Just tell me. Okay? It's not always about me. You're not working. I want you to be my girlfriend, not my assistant."

She smiled, "This is going to strip gears in your brain."

"Oh, it already does, Miss Potts." He insisted as he kissed her hand and led her back over to the Quauhtin were all standing in a circle together. He slipped his sunglasses on as he walked, holding Pepper's hand in his own. He leaned over and whispered, "Oh. This might be a bit….frightening. I promise, you are safe. I'm not going to do anything, stupid. Alright?"

She teased, "Famous last words."

He laughed as he walked with her over to where everyone else had gathered.

The Doctor smiled at him, "And good of you to join us. Is everyone here?"

Rose stood beside of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mum and Dad aren't here."

Just as she said that, Jackie and Pete walked into the Top Observation Deck.

The Doctor pointed, "Just in time, Pete."

Tony smiled at Pete, "Time is very slow for those who wait…."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Do you see this, John? He quotes Shakespeare all the time now because of you."

The Doctor smiled like a loon and looked at Rose. "Shakespeare. Did you hear that?"

She laughed and kissed his lips quickly. "That's brilliant."

They looked back at everyone staring at them. He ran his hand through his hair. "Right then. Anyway-"

Jackie put her hands on her hips, "You two are just ridiculous. Do you think you can keep your hands off one another long enough to even play cards?"

Tony laughed, "We have a bet on that!"

Jackie looked back at him and nodded her head, "I'd like in on it."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Really? The bet or putting hands on John? I'm not clear?"

She playfully smacked Tony in the chest as he laughed at her.

The Doctor pointed at everyone standing around him in the large circle. "Okay, we probably need a bigger table. Let me see. Me, Rose, Pete, Jackie, Tony, Pepper, Lewis, Lance, Poltious, Legate, Timon, Exton, Talbot, Adriano, Gobbo, Varro. That's nearly everyone. We're only missing three."

Lewis added, "Yes. Mortimer is on a special team. Bassanio is with the Shepherds, and…."

"Aemilius is with Banner." Legate pointed out.

The Doctor nodded, "Right then. Well, we're going to play cards….but-"

Jackie shook her head, "Hell, I'm not playing cards. I just came to watch you idiots."

Pepper laughed at her. "I don't know the game they are playing. Rose?"

Rose looked smug. "I'm going to try."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Okay. Well, before we get started, Tony had something he needed to show us all."

Tony let go of Pepper's hand and rubbed his together in excitement. He walked in the center of the group and held his hands out. "Alright. I've not presented anything in….a few days, so…hold all questions to the end. I have something," He turned to the Doctor held his hand out, "John has been working with me on. Is that fair to say?"

The Doctor smiled, "It's fair. Yes. Lewis had a bit of input as well."

Lewis crossed his arms and smiled. "Oh, brilliant. You have it. Let's see it then."

Tony held up his hand. "Okay. Don't get ahead of me. In the recent weeks, months, whatever…we have seen that an arc reactor will not only create a clean power source, but also. In John's words…."

The Doctor smiled, "A brilliant explosion."

Tony nodded his head and popped his lips to mimic an explosion. "Oh yes. Now. People would say that the best weapon is one you never have to use. I respectfully disagree. The best weapon is the one you only have to use….once."

Lance looked to be the only one concerned. "You have one of these. Here?"

Tony took out a small, round, flat container that fit in the palm of his hand. "Yes. This is it. Now. The reactor is inside. It's similar to a…ummm…. do they know what a hand grenade is, John?"

The Doctor nodded his head and said something in Quauhtin.

Poltious became nervous. "That is one of those things? You have it here? On this ship?"

Tony was distracted looking at it. "Yes. It's perfectly safe, Poltious." He leaned over and pointed at Lance. "See, touch it just there, Lance. Right there on that thumb print key."

Lance held his thumb out and touched where Tony pointed to on the device. "It didn't do anything."

Tony rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you expect, man? Are you trying to blow my ass up, Lance?"

Legate crossed his arms, "It doesn't sound safe. What are your intentions with this?"

Tony nodded his head. "Well, I've made several of them. Each one of you can have one to keep on your person, to use in the event it is needed."

Lewis held his mouth and laughed silently. Lance looked back at him in shock. "You are okay with this? Are you nuts?"

Lewis cleared his throat, "Stark. Remind me, we are supposed to carry these in our pocket, right?"

He nodded, "Yes. They are perfectly harmless unless they hit something suddenly."

Jackie crossed her arms, "Sounds like a good way to kill yourself, if you ask me."

Poltious shook his head. "So, dropping it on the floor…?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. That would trigger it. You have to be careful, but-"

Just as he said that, he fumbled it in his hands and it fell towards the floor. Jackie covered her mouth and screamed. Pepper held her hands out and gasp. "Oh God!"

Lance dove to floor to catch it in his hands, inches before it hit the floor. As it touched his hands, it recognized his fingerprint. The top of it opened and fireworks shot out of the top of it and into the ceiling with a loud bang. Lance lay in the floor looking up at it as Tony, the Doctor and Lewis howled in laughter with the rest of the Quauhtin.

The children ran out of the Zero Gravity Room and watched the fireworks.

Tony held his hand out to help Lance back to his feet. "Congratulations, Lance."

Lance was still in shock. "What?"

Lewis laughed proudly and pointed to the Doctor. "John, tell him."

Lance looked at the Doctor. "What?"

The Doctor smiled and waved his hands, "Let it be known that Lance has now achieved the rank of Praetor. With all the rights and privileges therein." He then laughed and said something in Quauhtin to the room, which all of the Quauhtin cheered. Lance, completely relived, turned and embraced Lewis.

Tony laughed, "Lewis almost fucked it all up. Everyone else did great." He clapped his hands. "Good job, team."

Lewis laughed as he let go of his brother and pat him on the shoulders.

Lance looked as if he was about to fall down from the stress, "This is probably the only time I've ever needed a change of pants over a promotion!"

Tony laughed, "And my work here is done."

The Doctor turned to Rose, who was laughing at him. "I'm so glad you warned me. My heart is still racing and I knew it was all an act."

Jackie turned and smacked Pete in the chest. "You shit. You knew didn't you?"

He laughed with his hands in his pockets. "John doesn't use weapons. I don't think any of the Quauhtin do. I knew it was shit as soon as Tony started talking."

Tony pointed at Pete and laughed, "We might be spending too much time together Pete."

Pete nodded his head. "Maybe. But, that was brilliant. He'll never forget this."

Lewis clapped his hands together. "And we need a table to sit….how many, John?"

Rose smiled, "Sixteen."

Lewis nodded, "Friday. We need a copy of the conference room table down here for sixteen. Whiskey needs to be transported from the cargo hold, and cards…?"

Legate smiled and handed a deck to Lewis. "Just picked them up. Special edition just for tonight. Michelle had the job rushed."

Lewis looked at the cards that had printed on the back of each one, "Congratulations, Lance." Lewis smiled, "I'm glad I'm not eligible for promotion with you at the helm now, John."

The Doctor laughed as a table appeared behind them. "That makes two of us, my friend. I'd hate to know what Lance would cook up to get even with me."

Lance shook out his hands and exhaled slowly. "Okay. Give me a bit. Then I'll come back and kick everyone's ass at cards." He ran out of the room.

Tony laughed, "How about that? I thought he was kidding about having to change his shorts."

Genie ran over to Pete. "Are there no more fireworks, then?"

Pete knelt down and smiled at her. "I hope not. Go on and play. I'll let you know if anything interesting happens."

She smiled at him. "Alright."

Tony held a chair out for Pepper. She smiled and sat down at the table. He sat down next to her. "Why aren't John and Lewis eligible for promotion?"

Tony looked back at them and then looked at her. "They are as high as they can go. Primus. That's right, isn't it?"

The Doctor sat down next to Rose. "Yes. Primus is the highest rank you can achieve."

Lewis sat down next to him and exhaled slowly. He seemed to be out of breath again.

Rose leaned up and looked at Lewis. "Are you alright, Lewis?"

He nodded his head. "I'm alright. It's been a long day."

Legate sat down next to him and smiled, "Old man is missing his nap."

Lewis laughed, "I'm only what? John, do the maths for me."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Umm… Lewis is 218, and Legate is…. 85."

Legate rolled his eyes. "87, John."

The Doctor continued to rub his head, "That's right, 87."

Tony pointed at Pepper.

She smiled, "131. That's not right."

Lewis looked up at her. "What's not right? Sounds right to me."

"You are 200 years old?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "218 this year. Lance is too. We have the same birthday. Poltious is older than us."

She looked at Poltious.

He smiled, "432."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah, Summus is 500?"

Lewis nodded, "Yes. 501 this year."

Poltious sat down next to Legate. Legate leaned back and smiled at his father. "So, what do you think? You could be Primus partners with Lance now. Go for Primus."

Poltious shook his head. "That's the problem with the old ways. My racing is frowned on. John, I need to make some time to go get my ship. I've decided, I'd like to get her and try her out in the lane."

The Doctor smiled, "Whenever you want to go, that's fine with me. Do you remember where she is?"

He rubbed his head, "Not really. Summus would know. I was too busy just trying to hide her to remember where she was."

The Doctor smiled at him, "Really? You know. I've heard the story. Pepper. Jackie. Have you heard this story?"

They both shook their heads that they hadn't. Legate smiled proudly, "My father. This man." He pointed at Poltious.

Pepper looked surprised and covered her mouth.

"He is an amazing pilot. He was running from some aliens…. what were they?"

Poltious shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember. That's the sad thing about it. This story has been told a million times. I have no idea."

Legate smiled, "They disabled his ship, called the _Corvus_. To escape, he threw out some junk and shot it. It made it look like it exploded. Summus, was sitting nearby on his ship, transported my father out thinking he had blown up the ship by crashing into the side of an asteroid."

Exton poured everyone a shot of whiskey.

Jackie looked confused, "Why would Summus think you would have off'ed yourself?"

Poltious shook his head. "I was in a dark place. Our world had been invaded and I didn't know that Legate had been saved. I thought I had lost him. Lenox was….leaving the Guard. I had many reasons. I see why he thought that."

Legate continued with his story. "But, let me tell you how amazing this was. When we went to Andromeda this week, we stopped and picked up Summus and Logan. They accompanied us to the system where Summus remembered this happening."

Poltious sat back and looked surprised.

"When we found her, it took me…what?"

The Doctor smiled, "Nearly twelve minutes. See, I'm rounding."

Tony nodded at him, "Good job."

Legate nodded, "Yes. Nearly twelve minutes with a clearance of only 27 centimeters to get her out of where he had hidden her."

Poltious held up his hand. "Hang on a damn minute. What are you saying?"

Legate looked back at him. "You can play cards if you want. But, yeah. She's sitting down in the hanger."

"Complete?"

Legate laughed, "I have no idea how you did that. I'd like you to show me."

Poltious sat back and laughed proudly. He pointed at Legate. "My son. Wow. Hell, let's go see her!"

Rose smiled, "So, no cards then?"

Poltious shook his head. "Hell no. Lance has enough of my money. Granted, I'm sure there are bets on this. Who bet I wouldn't stay?"

A few hands reached in the air. Exton laughed, "I knew you wouldn't. Go on. We'll be down later."

Timon smiled, "I'll give you a hand. I'd like to see her."

They left the room together, Poltious patting Legate on the back and laughing.

Tony smiled and looked at the table. "So, I had $500 on Timon going, too. Pay up."

Money was tossed all over the table. Jackie crossed her arms and laughed. "You Quauhtin would bet on the weather."

Pete laughed. "It's contagious. Tony, how's your nose?"

He smiled at him, "Sore."

Pete looked at Jackie, "Your son popped Stark in the nose yesterday."

Jackie laughed and sat back. "My son? What did you do to cause that?"

Tony shook his head, "It wasn't like that. We were sparring. He's not bad."

Jackie laughed, "That's brilliant."

Tony held his hands out, "Really, Jackie? We were sparring. This happens."

Jackie stood up and continued to laugh. She walked behind Stark and pat him on the head. "Popped you one. Oh yes!"

Tony cut his eyes back at Pepper. "Do you see this?"

Pepper laughed. "You're loved."

He groaned and shook his head. "And I have the sore nose to prove it."

Pepper laughed at him, "Oh, Pete and Jackie. Thank you again for letting me and Tony go stay at your place in Greece. It's really beautiful."

Pete shook his head, "No, thank you. Tony has given me the full report. Jacks, I think we got a great deal."

Jackie smiled. "I can't wait for you to take some time off and be home long enough that we can go enjoy it.

Pete smiled at her. "In the next few days, Jacks."

Jackie sat back. "I'm going to see the baby boys. Where are they?"

Rose smiled, "They are with the Nanny. In the room, next to the ….. you know. I'll take you."

Jackie nodded, "Quite right. I'll end up in some odd place up here and never be seen again."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows as if to say something. Rose smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"I didn't say anyth-"

"You did." She teased as she left with her mum.

Lance returned and sat down. "Right then. Everyone ready?"

The Doctor smiled, "Tony has to take his optics out."

Tony took his sunglasses off and glared at his friend. "Do you think I wore those to a card game?"

He smiled at him, "I know you did. I can see them. Out."

Several of the Quauhtin laughed.

Tony groaned as he took out a case and put it on the table. Pepper watched as he took out what looked like contacts and put them in a clear solution in the case. He blinked and shook his head. "Damn. That's going to take some getting used to."

He looked back at Pepper as he put the case back in his pocket. She looked at his eyes, "How often do you wear those?"

"All the time. That's why I wear sunglasses, so I can read the print-outs."

Lance was busy dealing the cards.

Pete smiled, "Yeah. John has them, too. Are yours in?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't wear them that often. They give me a headache."

Tony reached in his pocket. "Oh, Lewis. Here. Fixed it up today." He slid a bracelet across the table and Lewis caught it. "It has everything your other one did….but also…the phasing thing. You know. Just in case."

Lewis looked at the bracelet. "Where is the other one?"

The Doctor looked at him. "You had taken it off that day. I don't know why."

"But you have it."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Lewis put it on. "So, it has the phasing thing on it. Like you and Timon have?"

Tony showed him how to use it. "Yeah. John says it's terrible for you, so you're going to have to submit a sperm donation to him monthly if you use it."

Lewis chuckled at the comment. "Hopefully. It will come back. I'm not completely well."

Tony nodded his head. He knew this was hard for Lewis to talk about. "If it does, that's great. If not, you still have it."

Lewis looked at the bracelet as it adjusted to his wrist. "Thank you, Tony."

The Doctor groaned, "Damn it. Legate has managed set the self destruct off again in the hanger. Excuse me while I go sort this out." He stood up and walked quickly out of the Observation Deck.

They played the first hand. Lance won.

Pete groaned. "Well, everyone agrees that we took it easy on Lance because this is his party."

Lance laughed. "Okay."

Genie walked over and stood next to Tony. "Uncle Tony?"

He sat back, "Niece Gene."

"Where is Mum?"

He pointed at the door. "She's off someplace with Grand."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go sort out something in the hanger."

"Where's Legate?"

He sighed, "Really, Gene? What's the matter?"

She started to cry.

Pepper smacked his shoulder. "You made her cry."

"I didn't do anything."

Pete smiled, "Genie. Come over here-"

"I want Mummy." She cried.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled her into his lap. "Alright. You aren't hurt, or your Dad would run in here like his hair was on fire. What's the matter?"

She covered her face and continued to cry. "I want Daddy."

Tony put his finger across her lips. "Shhhh… calm down. I can help, but only if I can understand what you are saying."

She sniffed her nose and calmed down. Tony rubbed her back. "Do you want Grandfather?"

Pete sat next to them and held his hands out to her. "Come here, Genie."

"No. I want Daddy." She insisted.

"Well, he isn't here at the moment. You're stuck with me. Are you tired?"

"No." She crossed her arms.

"You sound tired."

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

He rose up and took off his hoodie that he wore. Then he wrapped it around her. "Ten minutes, Gene. Sit here in my sweater for ten minutes. See if that will make you feel better. Alright?"

She leaned against his chest and continued to sniff.

He kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "Shhhh….ten minutes starts now. Close your eyes. No crying. I don't want your Lizard snot all over me."

She stopped crying as he leaned back and held her. Lance dealt another hand.

Holding Genie made it a bit more difficult for Tony to hold his cards. Pepper offered to take her, but he shook his head as he looked at the cards. "She's alright." He held Genie's held to his chest tightly. Pepper noticed she had closed her eyes when she snuggled into Tony's chest.

Tony held his lips to Genie's head as the hand was played. When everyone reveled their hands, Tony triumphantly tossed his on the table. "And the Lizard is my good luck charm! I finally beat Lance! Hell yeah!" He hugged Genie tightly and kissed her head again. "Sleep, Lizard. You aren't going anywhere."

Pepper laughed at him. Pete smiled proudly at him and rubbed Genie's back.

They played several more hands, Tony winning all but one that Lance won.

The Doctor walked back into the Observation Deck. "And another crisis averted. Geez." He collapsed into the chair.

Pete tapped his cards on the table. "You were gone for a while."

He rubbed his face. "I …..had to take a transmission from Ashena."

Lewis asked, "More attacks?"

He nodded his head. "If we're not careful, we're going to be in the middle of a war." He pointed at Tony, "Your suits came in handy tonight though. Saved hundreds of soldiers there."

Tony looked back at Pepper. "I always like to hear that. Do we need to go help?"

"Nah. She wants us to stay put. No one knows where we are. I've managed to become a major player in this….problem."

Pepper asked, "They can't see this huge ship sitting here?"

Tony smiled at her. "It's hidden by the magnetic pole of the Earth."

The Doctor smiled, "That's Antarctica, just above us. It messes up radars of this time. Brilliant way to hide. Nothing on Earth can see us. Nothing off Earth can see us."

Pepper nodded.

He pointed at Tony. "Genie?"

Tony nodded.

Pete nodded, "She came out here crying. She was exhausted. Tony made her sit still and she was out."

The Doctor took his cards and tapped them on the table. "I felt her sleeping, I didn't realize she was still in here. Jackie is back in our suite, if you want to me to take her in there."

Tony shook his head. "I can take her. She's my good luck charm at the moment."

Lance finished dealing the cards. "He's won four hands already."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Four? Against Lance?"

Tony took his cards and smiled, "The Lizard is mine. I'm taking her to Vegas."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "You are not."

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm with Pepper on that one. No, you're not."

Tony chuckled and kissed Genie's head again.

Velt ran out with Tony Tyler and stood next to Pete. Tony spoke. "Daddy. Where is Genie?"

He pointed at the lump in Tony's lap. "Sleeping boys. She's exhausted."

Tony groaned, "Well that won't do. We needed three for the game we were playing."

The Doctor sat his head on his fist. "What game is that?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We were making it up as we went."

Pete laughed, "Tony. We're sleeping up here tonight. Is that alright?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. But, I'm with Legate. He's going to have a camp-out in the nets again."

Velt stood next to Tony Tyler. "What should I do, Tony?"

Tony bit his lip and thought. "Well-"

Tony Tyler smiled at him. "You should stay here. You can sleep up there in the nets. Legate and the Quauhtin will be here with us and we can look at the planet all night." He smiled and whispered something in Velt's ear. Velt smiled, "Tony. May I remain here?"

"Sure, man. Have one of the guys bring you to me if you need anything."

Tony Tyler put his hand on Velt's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Stark. We're sorted."

"Thank you, Mr. Tyler."

The boys ran back off together.

Pepper asked, "Nets?"

Tony pointed up, "There are nets above us. John got drunk off his ass and fell out of one."

The Doctor held up one finger. "That happened, once-"

Lewis looked at his cards, "That he admits."

Several people around the table laughed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Weren't we playing cards?"

Tony looked back at Pepper. "Want to sleep up here tonight?"

She smiled, "On the ship? Or in the nets?"

"On the ship."

Lewis tapped his cards on the table, "Actually, if you want to go back to New York, someone will have to go with you. Have you ever slept on the ship, Pepper?"

Pepper shook her head. "No."

The Doctor looked confused, "I thought you had? That day we all jumped off the cliff."

Tony shook his head. "No. We stayed on the yacht. Different ship. Maybe you should spend some time naming this stuff, John."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "This ship has a name-"

Lewis added, "But, nothing else does."

The Doctor pointed at him, "The smaller ships in the hanger do now. They are Harry, Ron and Herimone."

Pete looked surprised at him, "Really? Taking this Harry Potter thing a bit too far?"

The Doctor smiled. "Maybe. J.K. says they want to do a movie already."

Pete shook his head and looked back at his cards. "Completely barking mad. That and the Chess game. I still maintain that it will never catch on."

Pepper looked at Tony. "Chess? That's the game you wanted me to get everyone at work, right?"

The Doctor looked surprised.

Pete looked back at Tony. "Did you really? How many is that?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. A few."

Pete pointed at Pepper and insisted. "Tell me Pepper, how many."

Pepper bit her lip. "At least 1.8 million-"

"Shit!" Pete threw his cards on the table. "You two just suck. Do you know that?"

Tony laughed under his breath. "Gentlemen's bet. You didn't say I couldn't buy them. Just that John couldn't."

Pepper held out her hands, "I had no idea about this bet."

The Doctor laughed and looked back at Lewis. "A bit of good news for you then, mate."

Lewis smiled, "Oh yes. Nice doing business with you Pete."

Pete shook his head. "Damn you guys. I'll have to be more careful around the lot of you."

"Well, I'm not going to break up this party." Pepper insisted. "We can stay up here tonight."

Tony smiled at her.

They all reveled their cards. Exton had won the hand. He was so excited that he jumped out of his chair and bit his hand. "I've never won against, Lance! Brilliant!"

Lewis laughed at his reaction. "I think Lance is still shaken over his promotion."

Lance nodded, "You are right. Ugh. I'm out for a bit so I can regroup. Then, I'm coming after you lot."

Tony looked back at Pepper. "I don't think that sounds good. We probably should take the Lucky Lizard to bed. Want to go with me? I can show you that room you asked to see."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, the room with the pitch is my favorite, too."

He turned to his friend, "Not that room. Freak." He turned to Pepper, "John has a soccer field on the ship. All of these guys have a soccer obsession."

Lewis added, "That we haven't given up on getting Tony to play a game with us."

Pepper laughed, "That, I would love to see."

Tony stood up and Genie held him around his neck. "I don't play well with others."

Pepper smiled, "Now, that….I did know."

Lewis chuckled.

Tony looked back at the Doctor, "Right. John. You said Jackie is in your suite?"

He groaned and threw his cards on the table. "Yeah. Rose is on her way out here. Want me to take her-"

"Nah. Jackie Tyler doesn't scare me."

Pete laughed, "Scares the hell out of me."

Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 - The Space Dorm

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - The Space Dorm

Tony carried Genie to the door of the Doctor and Rose's suite. "Press that button just there."

Pepper pointed at the button next to the door. "This one?"

"Yeah."

After Pepper pressed the button, Rose opened it on the other side. She smiled at them as they stepped in. "John said you had gotten her to sleep. Thank you, Tony."

"It's no problem. I'll go lay her in her bed."

He walked down the hall with Genie in his arms. Pepper looked around. "This is amazing. Is this your flat from London?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. John prefers it, so he copied it here. The other suites aren't so large. Yet. He's told me he has plans. There are….four bedrooms in here."

Pepper smiled as she pointed at it, "And a baby grand piano. Genie?"

She nodded and smiled proudly, "Yes. Genie plays."

Tony walked back down the hall, rubbing his hands on his t-shirt. "Alright. She's asleep." Suddenly, as if he remembered something, he snapped his fingers. He walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. He took out a cereal box and pulled out a Goofy doll from it.

Rose pointed at it in surprise. "I didn't know that was there!"

Tony walked over and handed it to her. "Emergency Goofy doll for Genie. Genie doesn't like sweet cereal, so it was a good hiding place. I'll let you do the honors."

Rose smiled. "Genie doesn't like sweet anything. Thank you. Mum is in with Samuel. I'll be back at the game in a bit. I'm anxious to play."

Tony looked confused at her. "When did you learn to play Peducko?"

She smiled, "While you lot were gone-"

"Shit. That means you learned from Lance the card shark. I'm done for the night then. Nope."

Pepper smiled. "Good luck. Go give them hell, Rose."

Tony and Pepper walked out of the suite and down the hallway. Tony rubbed his face. "I am, exhausted. Are you alright with not going back?"

She smiled, "That's fine with me. I'm interested in seeing this suite."

"It's okay if we stay up here, right?"

She giggled at him, "Tony, are you kidding me? Spend the night on a space ship. Hell yeah, I'm staying up here."

He smiled at her. "Right. I forgot…first time."

He pressed a button to the side of a door that slid open.

She held up two fingers as she walked through the door. "Second."

He smiled, "Right. Second time on a space ship." He held his hand out to present the room to her. "And this is it. It's nothing like Rose and John's. It's the room that came with the ship. John wants me to find a floorplan I like, and he's going to copy an apartment like he did for him and Rose. I just haven't done it yet."

Pepper walked in and heard the door slide shut behind her. The entire back wall was a large window, which displayed a wonderful view of Earth. Tony walked over to the back of the room. "Friday. Turn the lights on in here. 62%"

The lights came up and the brightened the room. Pepper could see the grey, leather like sofa that sat in front of the windows with the view of the Earth. Two fluffy chairs sat on either side. Red carpet lay on the floor and the walls were light grey plastic light material. There was a small telly that sat in the corner on a table. Pepper could see why Tony hadn't found a floor plan he really liked yet. The room reminded her of his shop in New York.

A voice spoke. "Yes, sir. Welcome back."

Pepper pointed up, "Jarvis?"

He stood at the food replicator on the other side of the room. He looked back at her and shook his head. "Friday. John's version. We've….improved it a bit."

She nodded. "So, Jarvis isn't up here?"

"He's in the suits. Well, my suits. The ones I made for the Andromedaens have something similar. I don't believe Jarvis likes space. Afraid of heights, you know." He teased.

She giggled, "Right."

He laughed with her. "Nah. They work together rather well. Jarvis is tied into so much that Friday doesn't need to be involved in. And vice versa."

She nodded her head. "Well, that's true. I haven't thought much about it."

"Want something to drink?"

She pointed at him, "You're not drinking-"

"I'm not drinking." He agreed as he took two glasses of water off of the food replicator.

Pepper continued to look around. "Tony, this is nice. I don't know if I would change it."

Tony stood behind a small dining table at an indention in the wall. "I like it. Reminds me of my dormitory in college. Woo. If those walls could talk."

She smiled and shook her head at his words. "I'm sure." She followed the room around and saw a desk with a huge pad of paper on it that sat in front of the window. It had plans drew up on it for something extremely technical. It sat on top of many sheets of paper. Two books lay opened in the floor next to the desk, and a calculator sat on top of the plans. Three different long sleeve shirts were draped on the chair. It was clear that is where he spent most of his time in the room.

She walked over and looked at the plans. "What is this?"

He sipped his water as he joined her. "A Zeppelin. Well, not a Zeppelin. But, it looks like one. It uses technology that the ships out here use, and an arc reactor to power it. Lots of room, completely safe. Unless you decide to jump out of it. Still moves slow as hell though."

"So, you want to start making these to sell?"

"No. I've promised John to keep the technology I see on these trips to myself. This one would be just for me. You. John. Pete. I imagine everyone finds it odd we don't travel in a Zeppelin. This would be a cross between our world and this one. It can float in the atmosphere and transport us wherever we might need to go. But, can also come into space and dock with the ship."

"So, you understand how these ships work?"

He nodded his head and chuckled, "Yeah. Legate, Timon and John have taught me a lot. I can even fly one of the smaller ones. John has a deal….with… well, you know how that sort of thing is. And anyway, he negotiated a ship for me in it."

She smiled in disbelief. "You. Getting a ship? A space ship?"

He laughed, "Yeah. I just need to tell John what I want."

She giggled and looked back at the drawing of the Zeppelin, "This is brilliant. What does John think about it?"

"Ah. I've not said anything to him about it, yet. I only thought it up a few days ago. I'm still working out the math to see if it would even work."

She turned to him and smiled. He handed her a glass of water with a grin. "Your drink, Miss Potts."

She thanked him and took it from his hand. He walked over and sat on the sofa. Pepper continued to walk around the room, slowly. Taking it all in. Tony watched her and smiled. "First time in a space dorm, huh?"

She smiled, "I never thought it would be a place where I would find myself."

He smiled and rubbed his eyes. The Earth spun slowly around in the windows.

Pepper sat down on the sofa next to him to look out of the window. "And I love the view. I never knew it was so….bright."

"You should see this when you fly near a star. The windows darken."

She smiled and looked at the Earth. "I could look at this all night. It's beautiful."

He stopped rubbing his eyes and nodded, "It's really colorful when we go through, nebulas and such. Looks like….cotton candy. You would like it."

She sat down her water on the table in front of them. "This room is a lot cleaner than I expected."

"Cleaner? That's not what I expected you would say."

She giggled at him. "You've been up here for how long?"

He waved his hand, "Almost a week?"

"How is this room so clean? Have you slept?"

He sat down the glass of water next to hers. "You sound like John. Yes, I've slept." He sat back and looked at her.

She looked at his eyes.

"What?" He asked her softly.

"You have beautiful eyes. Have I ever seen them without those things you took out?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Probably not. Do they really look that different?"

"Something about them is."

He laid his arm on the back of the sofa and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Tony. You haven't slept. I can tell."

He didn't stop looking in her eyes. "I've been taking something called, 'All Nighters.' Jack got me on them. You don't have to sleep. I've taken them the entire time I've been up here."

She rubbed his thigh, "So, you haven't slept the entire time you have been up here?"

He shook his head. "I did sleep."

"For how long?"

He sighed, "Why do you always….fuss at me?"

She pointed at him forcefully, "Because, someone needs to!" She looked back at the view and watched the Earth spin.

He smiled at her and rubbed his eyes. When he had opened them again, she was standing in front of him. He jumped. "Shit!"

She took his hand. "You are falling asleep sitting out here on this sofa."

"I just rubbed my eyes!"

"Are you certain of that?"

He looked at her hand and sighed, "No."

"You are exhausted. I'm taking you to bed."

"I'm not going to argue with that. Lead the way."

She walked into the bedroom and immediately covered her mouth. "I haven't thought about this. I have nothing to sleep in."

He laughed and walked over to the closet in the corner, "Well, you don't have to wear anything-"

"Or." She insisted.

He grinned as he pressed the button to open the closet door. "Or, you can wear something of mine. Whatever you are comfortable with." He looked around and picked up something, "Here. I got this when we went to Plentitude. I thought it was a tank top." He handed it to her. "Turns out it was a dress. Makes my ass look, fantastic."

She laughed. "I can't believe you."

"I can't imagine how nice it will make yours look."

She looked at him and smiled.

"See what happens when you're not around?"

"I've said it for years. You can't find your shoes without me."

He looked longingly at her. His eyes followed her figure up and down. "Yeah." He said under his breath.

"Tony?"

He seemed to snap out of a daze. "Sorry, what? Oh. Shoes. Right."

He turned and pointed at a shelf that had three pair of his shoes on it. "Only because you are standing here." He laughed at her.

She smiled as she felt of the tank top dress he handed her. "It's really soft."

"It's made of some….alien shit. I can't remember what. Same thing my boxers are made of. I'll step out and you can change. So, ummm…. yeah."

She watched him walk through the door. She looked at the odd dress and smiled as she shook her head and sat it on the shelf. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and changed into it. She hung her jeans next to his suits.

After she had changed, she walked into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. She started to take her hair down when she felt him walk across the bed on his knees. "Here, you can't see what you are doing."

She sat her hands on her lap as he gently took her hair down and ran his hands through it. She turned to look at him.

"I didn't pull it, did I?"

She smiled at him, "No. When did you change?"

He was wearing the same t-shirt he was wearing before, but had on some cotton pajamas on instead of the jeans he had worn. "I had these in the bathroom."

She lay back on the bed and pulled the blanket over herself. "This is nothing what I would expect."

He lay down under the blanket and faced her. "It's nice isn't it? I like this bed better than the one in New York." She felt his hand run up and down her back.

She smiled at him, "Why?"

"Well, at the moment, because you are in it with me."

She felt of his beard. "This looks almost back to normal."

"Should I shave it off? What do you think?"

She whispered, "I think you should go to sleep."

He laid his hand on her hip. She moved to lay closer to him. He smiled at her and turned over on his back. "Friday. Dim the lights to 5% in here."

Friday spoke. "Yes, sir. Good night." The lights dimmed. He rolled back over and caught her eyes with his. They lay looking at one another for a while.

She finally broke the silence and whispered to him, "Tell me what you are thinking."

He smiled at her. "I'm a secret admirer."

She returned his smile. "I suppose you are."

"I've never been this before. I think I can do it."

She giggled, "I think you should go to sleep."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to sleep."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She felt his lips meet hers as he kissed her. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to come into hers and dance. She felt his hands on her cheeks as he continued to kiss her. She put her hands under his t-shirt and rubbed his chest. It seemed to encourage him more. She felt him move his hand to her hip and press her body to his. He pulled down the back of her underwear and she felt his hand on her bare bum.

He whispered to her. "It's okay?"

She smiled and opened her eyes, "You should sleep."

He rose his hand to cover her eyes. "Don't look. Close your eyes, Pepper."

She giggled, "This is rather fun."

He began to kiss her again. Pulling up the back of the shirt of his that she wore and running his fingertips up and down her spine. "Yeah?"

She smiled without opening her eyes. "It's relaxing. You are an excellent kisser."

He chuckled at her. "So are you. You need to go to sleep, Pepper."

She didn't open her eyes, "I'm trying to go to sleep. Someone keeps kissing me."

He whispered, "Do you want that someone to stop? Let you sleep."

She smiled, "No. But, he needs to sleep."

"Let him worry about that. You relax so you can sleep."

She didn't open her eyes, feeling his fingertips continue to go up and down her back. "I'm relaxed. This is so nice."

"Tell me. What are you thinking about?" He laid his forehead to hers.

She smiled without opening her eyes, "This guy I know."

He rubbed her nose to hers, "A secret admirer?"

"Yes. Someone I've known a while."

He whispered, "A while, huh?"

She smiled without opening her eyes. "Do you know this guy?"

He met her lips again and kissed her. She pulled his t-shirt closer to her with both of her fists. She wrapped her leg around his, feeling him run his hand across her bum under her underwear again.

He grabbed her bum, "I've heard of him. What's he like?"

She felt him kiss her neck, "He's…oh…he's good at this."

He rolled over on top of her and pulled his t-shirt off of her. He whispered, "Don't open your eyes. Let me stay a secret."

She felt him kiss to her breasts and gently suck the nipples both in turn. She took his shirt off of him and felt his skin against hers as he met her lips again. "What do you know of her?"

He smiled at her, "She's amazing. Has beautiful red hair. So smart. So…..bossy."

She laughed at his words. "You need to sl-"

He began to kiss her again and slipped her underwear down to tease between her legs. He whispered, "So wet. I think she likes this secret guy of hers."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "I'll tell you another secret."

He smiled, "Tell me."

"It's a bit stronger than like."

He smiled and looked surprised, "Yeah? Really?"

She laughed and pulled down his boxers. She felt his erect member in her hands. He looked down at her hands and then back at her. She smiled at him, "Are you going to do this or what?"

He smiled at her. "Bossy!"

She giggled at him.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to know who it is."

She closed her eyes as he slipped inside of her. "I know who it is. He's been there before."

He shook his head as he stroked, "Not the mystery guy. I'm a secret. This is all new."

She rose her head up and moaned, "You're so good at this."

He leaned down and began to kiss her again. She felt his fingers tease between her legs as he twisted his hips and thrust inside of her. She moved her hand to hold his.

He whispered, "What?"

She teased herself and guided his hand where she wanted him to tease her. She cried out. He smiled as he saw her touch herself. "Wow. I've never been so turned on in my life."

She felt where he entered her and rubbed his balls. He started to kiss her neck again and she was certain she heard him whisper, "That's. So. Tight." She pushed him over in the bed and sat on top of him. He slid his hands up her chest as she sat up.

"You are supposed to keep your eyes closed, too."

He smiled, "I've never been one to follow directions."

"Do it your own way?"

"Always."

She leaned down and continued to kiss him and stroke. He sat up, pressing himself deeper inside of her. He held her face and smiled, "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Pepper…I…."

She ran her hands through his hair, "Yes?"

He looked into her eyes and whispered, "You…."

She kissed his lips and pressed him deeper inside of her. He groaned and held her head to his. She leaned back from him and saw him bite his lip.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He whispered, "It will scare you away."

She smiled and put her finger over his lips. "I don't scare easy."

He smiled at her. "This is great. And I meant it when I called you bossy."

She laughed and climbed off his waist.

"Wait. Just a second." He reached over and grabbed his t-shirt to clean them both up. He stood up and pulled back up his boxers and pajama bottoms.

"I'll get another shirt. Do you want some water, or something? Wine?"

Pepper pulled back on the t-shirt she had been wearing before. "Water. You're not drinking. Although, it might help you sleep."

He pointed at her, "You kissing me isn't helping me go to sleep."

"You started it!" She insisted.

He laughed as he disappeared in the closet and reappeared pulling on another shirt. "Wine it is. Get comfortable. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

"No, strawberries!" She yelled.

"Right." He called back.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

She laid her head down on his chest and heard him tell her, "You smell nice."

"You are so tired. Go to sleep, Tony." She told him quietly.

He continued to run his hand up and down her back. "I really don't need to go to sleep."

She held him around the waist. After a few minutes, she whispered, "Tony. Are you asleep?"

He hummed.

"Good night."

He kissed her head and ran his fingertips up and down her back as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was back in the cave. He hurt, everywhere. The cold in his hands and feet made them ache worse. He was confused and as his eyes focused, he felt something pulling his nose. He raised his hands to feel what it was, only to discover a feeding tube. He pulled it out and nearly gagged. The pain was unbearable. He tried to sit up only to hear someone say, "I wouldn't do that."

His chest hurt worse than he could describe. It felt wet and odd. He reached down and saw bandages across his chest. He ripped them open to see what was causing the pain. He saw a circle of metal with wires running to it. Had he been converted into a Cyberman? He rose his hands to see they were still flesh.

He couldn't breathe. They were holding his head under the water. It splashed back on his chest and caused the electro-magnet there to shock him. He was sure he was going to die. He just wished they would be quicker about it. He was going to die from the shrapnel pushing its' way into his heart in a week anyway. He had seen the movies and when people drowned. All he had to do was take two deep breaths of water. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was frightened as watched them put a hot iron to his cell mate's head. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but was certain that the man who had saved his life needed his help now. He hurt all over but, rose his hand to get their attention as he shouted.

"No! Stop!" He shouted as he sat up in the bed, panting and covered in sweat. He was still on the ship. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The pain he had felt all over his body, faded away as he became more awake.

"Friday, turn the lights up in here." Pepper said.

He closed his eyes tightly. He had forgotten she was there with him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He looked back at her, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No."

"You are alright-"

She took both of his hands in hers and told him softly. "Tony. Stop. You are alright. You are safe."

He felt as if he couldn't catch his breath. He rose up and sat on the side of the bed. Pepper wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Tony. It's alright."

He looked down at his t-shirt. He had ripped it apart like he had done the bandages in his dream. He wasn't surprised. "Damn it. I liked this shirt, too."

She let go of him. He slipped the ripped t-shirt off and wiped the sweat from his face and his neck with it. Pepper got up and walked out of the bedroom. He slowly wiped the sweat from his chest and shoulders still not looking up. She walked back into the room carrying a glass of water and sat down next to him on the bed.

She handed him the water and watched him as he sipped it slowly. After he had caught his breath he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Pepper. I didn't-"

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for. Tony, this is why you don't stay with me at nights, isn't it?"

He looked confused and wiped his face with his ripped shirt again. He didn't look at her. "You know about that?"

"Tony. You need to go back to the doctor-"

He threw the shirt in the floor. "I'm not going back to the doctor. It doesn't help."

"Maybe some different medicine-"

"Nothing helps, Pepper. It's easier not to sleep."

She rubbed his back. "Tony. You have to sleep."

He shook his head and grit his teeth. "Whenever I sleep, I go back there."

"Every time?"

He shook his head. "Not every time. Most of the time. Of I, I don't know…. Can get so tired that I won't dream, I won't go back there."

She took both of his hands in hers. "Tony. Look at me."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to go to sleep. I could have hurt you."

"Tony."

He still didn't look at her.

She got off the bed and knelt down in the floor in front of him. He held her hands tighter. "Pepper, I'm alright."

She looked up at his face. "You're not. And you don't have to pretend you are with me. Tell me why you think you could have hurt me."

He shook his head and looked away. "I went to sleep a few days ago. I had a…. flight stabilizer on my hand. I thought I saw, something that wasn't there. So, I shot at it. It was my suit. It blew the hell out of the hanger downstairs. If John hadn't put a force field on the room, he believes I would have destroyed the ship."

She nodded, "Well, that's the other day. Tony, I know this is embarrassing for you to admit, but it's not like I didn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard you. Back at home. Shouting in your sleep. Tony. Why do you feel as if you can't talk to me about this?"

He took a deep breath. "This is so…new. I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to scare you."

She smiled at him and kissed his hands. "Tony. You know I don't scare easy. Why do you think I'm still here after all of these years?"

He smiled at her and chuckled.

She climbed back onto the bed. "Come here."

He lay down on his side not facing her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "You're safe in my arms. I'm not going to let you dream anything that will scare you."

He held her hands tightly and sighed. "If only it was that easy."

"It is that easy. Go to sleep. I'm right here. Friday, dim the lights back to 8%."

He pulled her hands up to his mouth and kissed them. "Thank you, Pepper. I need to put on a shirt."

She held onto him tighter. "You're not going to move. You are going to lay here and sleep."

"You're the boss."

She teased the hairs on his chest and kissed his back.

He smiled, "That's nice."

"Is it helping you relax?"

"Turning me on a bit."

She could feel him finally begin to relax in her arms. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

He kissed her hands again. "Your hands are so tiny. So, petite."

"I'll fight a bear off with them if you dream it. Now, go to sleep, Tony."

He laughed at her reply to him. "Really? A bear?"

"It's late. It just came out."

"Boss the bear into submission."

She groaned, "Tony. Go to sleep."

He held her hands and settled back down in the blankets. "Pepper."

She whispered, "Yes, Tony."

"Don't let me hurt you."

She kissed his back and held him tighter. "I won't. Let me help you know you are safe. Sleep. I won't let you go."

He closed his eyes and held her hands tightly in his own. "I'm so glad you are here with me, Pepper. Please, don't let me scare you."

"You don't scare me, Tony. Now, go to sleep."

XxxxxxxXxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning Coffee

XxxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 6 - Morning Coffee

Rose dressed in her running clothes and walked down the hallway of the suite on the ship. The Doctor was pacing the floor with Samuel in his arms. Sam was chewing his fists and seemed as if he might start crying again at any minute. The recording of the game played on the telly.

She put her hands on her hips. "Baby, I don't feel right about this. I should stay."

He kissed Samuel's cheek. "He's fine. Probably teething. Go for a run. I'll stay here with him."

"Yeah, but-"

"Babies cry, Rose. This one is no different."

"You are sure?"

He rolled his eyes. "We. Are sure. Rose. Take some time for yourself. Don't worry about us."

Samuel whimpered.

Rose walked over and kissed Sam's head. "It's alright, little boy."

She smiled at the Doctor. "And if you can keep your clothes on, let's have a chat when I get back."

He smiled at her like a loon. "Oh, I make no promises."

She kissed his lips and walked out of the room. He watched her leave and mumbled, "Oh, those clothes. If she only knew what she was doing to me."

Samuel started to cry again.

The Doctor started walking again in front of the telly. "And not this again. Samuel. Tell Daddy what's wrong. Daddy can probably fix it."

Sam wasn't having it. He continued to cry.

"See, that doesn't even make sense, Samuel. Daddy is not in grass. We're on the ship. There isn't any grass up here. You are just….cross for no good reason."

Samuel covered his face and continued to cry.

"Well, you sort that out. Daddy is going to watch the football match and you can just cry."

Samuel screamed.

"Or, you can tell me what's wrong."

The door dinged.

"Friday, open the door. They can't hear me over this child's howling." He said as he pat Sam's back and continued to walk back and forth with him.

The door slid open and Pepper stepped in. She stopped and held out her hands, "I'm so sorry. I didn't wake him did I?"

Samuel stopped crying and looked at who had just came in the room.

The Doctor shook his head, "No. He's been up for a while. We are shouting for no good reason at all."

Pepper, wearing her clothes from the night before, walked over and held her hands out. "Would you like to come see me, Sam?"

Sam held his hands out to her and whimpered. Pepper took the baby in her arms and kissed his head.

The Doctor, completely exasperated, threw his hands up. "But, I am listening to you! You're just not making any sense. Ugh. Children. I need coffee. Pepper, want some coffee?"

Pepper laughed at him. "That's why I came over. Is Rose here?"

He walked to the kitchen and rubbed his face as he started a pot of coffee. "She just left for a run. Oh, it's been a long morning already."

Pepper smiled at Sam and whispered to him, "You are driving your poor father crazy. Your Uncle Tony didn't put you up to this, did he?"

Sam clapped his hands again and laughed.

The Doctor leaned on the cabinet and watched them. He smiled, "He really likes you."

Pepper kissed Sam's cheek. "He's so cute. Do you think he's hungry?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "He should be, after all of that screaming. Samuel, do you want something. Bottle? Cereal? Biscuit? New nappy? A babysitter?"

Sam laughed and clapped his hands.

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness for that. He wants a bottle and to lie down on his blanket on the floor. You are wearing out your father, young man."

"You can understand him?"

He nodded his head as he walked over to the food replicator. "Yeah. Everyone finds that odd. Even Rose."

He took the bottle and walked over to take Samuel from Pepper. He kissed his face. "But. It always helps to speak the same language, doesn't it?" He smiled proudly at the little boy and sat him down on the blanket. He handed him the bottle. "And can you manage that?"

Samuel grabbed the bottle and popped it in his mouth. He fell backwards on the blanket and slurped loudly. The Doctor bit his lip looking at him. "That's no good. That will make his ears hurt. Hand me that pillow, just there."

Pepper took a couple of steps to the sofa and picked up the pillow that lay there. She handed it to him and watched as he propped Samuel up on it. Samuel started to complain at being moved around. The Doctor held his finger out, "Ah! No. We're not crying anymore. You're making me mental. Children. Ugh! I'm too old for this!"

Samuel put the bottle back in his mouth and started slurping again. Pepper laughed at the Doctor's grumbling. He walked back into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. He handed one to Pepper as she sat across from him at the bar. She looked behind her at Samuel. He had turned his head to watch the match on the telly while he continued to slurp his bottle.

"Cream? Sugar?" The Doctor asked as he sat them both on the bar.

Pepper looked back at him, "I'll do it. Thanks." She fixed her coffee the way she liked it. "I can leave you if you are busy. I was really just looking for a cup of coffee. I don't know how to use anything up here."

He smiled at her. "It's alright. You're welcome to stay. I'd enjoy the company. Tony sleeping? Finally?"

"Finally. Yes. And I wanted to talk to you about that."

He sipped his coffee. "There's some stuff about that I probably shouldn't tell you."

She rose her eyebrows at him, "Oh no. You are going to tell me, John."

He smiled, "Sorry. Right. Never argue with a ginger. What was I thinking?"

"Tony and I….. well, he's probably told you everything about that….."

He smiled and nodded his head as he leaned on the cabinet. "Yep. And I'm worried my mate might be in over his head."

She smiled proudly. "As you should be."

He laughed, "What's the problem? Did he say something I need to pop him on the nose for? I could send my little brother."

"No. He…..well…..he's told you about when he was taken, hasn't he?"

He sat down his coffee and crossed his arms. "No. Not really. I've never asked him. I know that he doesn't like to talk about it. But, I've put together a few things. Plus, it happened in the other Dimension, where I came from. I knew about it there."

"You knew him there?"

"No." He glanced back at Samuel who was going to sleep. "We didn't know one another there."

She nodded her head. "You should probably know. He had gone to this…weapons demonstration…..over in the desert with Rhodes. He'd been several times before. He had military escort, there was no reason to think he wasn't safe."

"But, the convoy was attacked."

"Rhodey and him were not in the same car. I don't know why. Rhodey got away with four other soldiers. They took Tony and killed everyone else. They had him for three months. Rhodey had to get special permission from his Commanding Officer to continue the search. The Army had given up after the first two weeks."

"Does Tony know that?"

She shook her head. "I don't think he does. I've never told him. I'm not sure what Rhodey might have said. Rhodey was sent back to the States; three weeks after Tony went missing. He was not the sort of man you could tell 'no.' The Pentagon gave him very little support to continue the search, but he was determined. He said that Tony would have never given up on him. And he was right. Tony never would have."

"I see why he and Tony got along so well."

"They were more alike than either one of them would ever admit. Rhodes refused to give up, and I'm not sure how, but managed to get the help of a former Congressman from Texas, that you know."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Howie? He was involved in this?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Howard Shepherd threatened to go to the press and make it known that Tony was being held against his will by terrorists in the desert and the State Department was sitting on its heels. Everyone knows Tony….well, about Tony. So, it would have been a media bloodbath for several career politicians. I don't know if you have ever seen President Shepherd in action, but-"

"Oh, I have. It's something….impressive. Wow. I had no idea about this."

She held her coffee in her hands. "Tony doesn't know about President Shepherd's involvement. That much I do know. He said it was simply, 'The right thing to do.' I'm not completely certain of all of the details, but I'll tell you what I know. Shepherd had several people from….this department with this extremely long name that I can't remember, come and meet with me. The Agent in charge, Phil Coulson, made me start to look at Tony's business partner a bit closer than I had before. He seemed to accept that we had lost Tony so quickly. When Rhodey asked for his support, he refused. He told him it was just too dangerous of a place and we should just let him go. It just seemed all too convenient with the stocks being at the highest they had ever been at."

The Doctor sipped his coffee.

"Meanwhile, there was a helicopter in the middle of the night that took Rhodey back. He was so frustrated because he had been here, well, in the States for a week. Well, five days. He was so certain he would have been able to find him had he been able to be there during that time, instead of fighting with people in Washington. I'll never forget it. I came to the base when he left. He told me simply that he was going to go back. He promised me that the next time we saw one another, he would have Tony. He stepped on the helicopter and then….two months later….he called me to say that he had found him."

"How bad was he hurt?"

"Well, you know about his chest. His heart. He had a terrible infection. He had to have stitches under his arm from his back to his chest. I'm not sure from what. He coughed a lot when he came back, which made everything hurt. He ended up with pneumonia."

"Damn. Sounds like it was worse here than the other Dimension."

"He had….burns….across his back and on his arms. Down the back of his legs. He never explained that. He's never said anything about it, and he doesn't have to. I know he doesn't want to talk about it."

He nodded his head, "I remember seeing the scarring from that. What happened after Rhodey found him?"

"He took him back to the base. He fought being unconscious and being cared for by the medical doctors there for several days. Rhodey called and kept me updated. I wanted to join him, but Rhodey told me it wasn't safe. They took him to the base in….New Germany. The thing in this chest had to be kept secret. Some idiots tried to remove it and it nearly killed him. He doesn't know anything about that at all. But, Rhodey refused to leave him after that. Shepherd told him to stay put and was officially put as Tony's security."

"This is remarkable. And Tony doesn't know it was Shepherd?"

She shook her head. "No. Not unless Rhodey has told him. I haven't brought it up with him because I know it's just…."

"Something he doesn't like to talk about. Right. So, then Tony came back to the states."

"Just as he promised me, Rhodey brought him back. He got into the car and I'll never forget it. He asked for me to call a press conference and he wanted an American cheeseburger."

He smiled, "A cheeseburger. What happened at the press conference?"

"I didn't call a press conference. I told him no. We got him a bagful of cheeseburgers, and took him home. Rhodey stayed with us several weeks afterwards. He was on some pain medication that knocked him out. He was very weak. He tried not to show it, and wanted to convince us all that he was fine. I wasn't there, but he managed to bruise some ribs at some point. Rhodey told me he had lost his footing and fell down the stairs. This was in Malibu. So, Rhodey and I tried to keep him….in one place. When he would walk up any stairs, one of us would try to help him. He hated that. I felt so bad for him. I remember, he went downstairs to the shop. He took the pain pill and Rhodey found him asleep in that Roadster he has there. Right across the back seat with his legs hanging over the side. I just tossed a blanket over him and let him be."

He nodded his head.

"Then we found out, that his business partner had been the one behind the attack. He had wanted them to kill Tony. But, they had refused….knowing who he was."

He sipped his coffee and nodded his head. "Right. He was more valuable to them, alive to make weapons. What happened to the business partner?"

"Well, officially…a car accident. The real story, he made a suit, like Tony's, and attacked him. Tony had me overload the arc reactor there at Stark Industries, and it blew up the roof. He was electrocuted in the suit. I don't know how Tony wasn't. He was right there, too. I was sure I had lost him."

The Doctor glanced back at Samuel. The bottle had fallen out of his mouth and he was sleeping on the floor.

"The news asked for a press conference about it, but I refused. We just issued a statement. Press conferences are so…uncontrollable. And when you are dealing with someone like Tony, you have to hold the reins very tightly."

He smiled at her. "Indeed. Very good idea to do it that way."

She sipped her coffee. "Can you imagine?"

He smiled at her, "One day I'll tell you a story. You would find it interesting. I didn't realize you knew about the suits then though."

"Tony made them while he was recovering. It kept him busy, and in one place so we didn't have to worry about him taking another tumble down the steps. After the incident, he told me he had stopped. Rhodey had to come help me get him home, and out of that suit that night. I couldn't even be in the shop with him. He was unconscious and I just knew he wouldn't make it. I kept waiting for Rhodey to come upstairs and tell me that we had lost him. For weeks, months after that, I would find myself looking in on him when he slept."

He smiled, "Those two hours a day?"

She smiled, "I've never met anyone who sleeps less than he does. He just…. Goes. He told me that he has been taking something though."

He crossed his arms and groaned, "All-Nighters. That explains that. I'm going to take them from him. Damn it. You can survive longer without food, than you can without sleep."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Oh yes. Six days is a human's limit. Around that. Everyone is different. Rose's is probably…two days."

Pepper smiled, "Mine is probably that. I have to sleep."

"Women need more sleep than men. And that's not…being…like that. It's true. They think more, and have a harder time turning off their minds when they sleep. So, REM sleep takes longer for them to reach."

"Really? John, that's interesting. How much do you sleep?"

"Well, before I came here, I really didn't sleep. Tony sleeps more than I did. But, I find I have to sleep now. It's….annoying."

She laughed at him. "You sound like Tony. 'I have stuff to do. Who has time to sleep?' That's what he says."

He laughed, "Exactly."

He refilled their coffees. "Speaking of sleep, how did you sleep? Ship and everything?"

She smiled, "I really haven't slept well since the guy got in our apartment in New York. Timon was amazing though. He stayed in the apartment with me, watching some soccer game. I was worried someone else would get in. Does he sleep?"

He shook his head, "No. Quauhtin don't sleep. Well, maybe an hour for the entire week, but never when they are on duty alone. It's been a problem with Lewis. He needs to sleep, but refuses."

She smiled, "I slept…really well, up here on the ship. It's odd being up before Tony, but…he was exhausted. I woke up, couldn't figure out the shower and I was worried I would break it."

He chuckled, "It's different. Yeah."

She smiled, "So, I managed to brush my teeth and change."

He looked confused, "Where did you get a toothbrush?"

She sipped her coffee and smiled, "You don't know this about Tony?"

"Apparently not."

"He never uses the same toothbrush twice. He's….weird. I buy them by the hundreds. He has handfuls of them in his bathroom up here, and at home. It's…a sickness. He's so strange."

He laughed, "I didn't know that."

She laughed, "Yeah, I never have to worry about not having a toothbrush around Tony."

"I need to get him on the toothbrushes I use. It has the toothpaste in the bristles. All different flavors. I'll get some next time we're out."

"Buy a million of them for him. I'm serious."

He laughed and nodded his head. "I'll take care of it."

She sipped her coffee. "I figure I'll find Timon later and ask him to take me back to New York. If he sleeps a while. He needs to sleep."

"I can ask Legate to take you back down. But, you haven't really talked to me about what you needed to say."

"Can you read my mind or something?"

He smiled at her, "No. Not unless I'm touching you. And it's not something I do without permission. I find it….similar to assault. It's a forbidden thing to do, where I'm from."

She nodded her head. "That makes sense. John. I'm sorry. I feel embarrassed asking you about this."

He smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm not offended."

She sighed and sipped her coffee. "I don't know where to start."

"Then I will. Tony has PTSD. He doesn't sleep with you because he's frightened he will hurt you while he is sleeping."

"Would he do that?"

He nodded his head, "Oh, it's possible. Rose has broken my arm."

"Rose has PTSD? Well, I suppose she would. I forgot about that."

He bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah. Well, it's not as bad as it was. She's doing better."

"Why? Did you treat her with….some…"

He smiled, "Some strange, alien, space medicine? That's what you want to ask, isn't it?"

She sat down her coffee and shook her head. "John. I'm sorry. It's just…"

He pointed at himself. "I'm not from here. It's okay. You know. I'm not ashamed of it or offended. You should hear some of the stuff Tony says about me and the guys."

She relaxed and laughed, "Oh, I can imagine."

He put some more sugar in his coffee, "Friday, dim the lights over in the sitting room."

The lights dimmed as Samuel rubbed his face and continued to sleep.

Pepper looked back at him, "When did he go to sleep?"

"Let's just be grateful he did. So, Tony. He said he went to a doctor. He didn't seem to think much of them."

"Last night, he woke himself up screaming. He tore his shirt and was covered in sweat. He says going to the doctor is no use. The medicine they gave him, doesn't help. He's decided he's just going to stop sleeping. Granted, this was all said last night."

He nodded his head, "Right. I understand. Well, he has to sleep. I'll get those damn All Nighters from him. That's the first thing."

She shook her head as she sipped her coffee, "I can get them from him. I'll handle that. John. Can you help him?"

He smiled warmly at her. "I knew this took a lot to talk to me about this, Pepper. I've never said no when someone has asked me for help. I'll do whatever I can. And know you can talk to me when he's being an idiot or whatever."

She relaxed and smiled, "You might regret that offer. He's an idiot rather frequently."

The Doctor chuckled, "Put me on speed dial, then."

"Thank you, John. Really."

He smiled at her and sipped his coffee. "I'm glad to help. He doesn't have to know we've spoken about this. I imagine it would embarrass him."

She nodded, "It would. Thank you, John."

He poured her some more coffee. "Want some breakfast?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks. Coffee is good."

The door slid open and Lewis walked in with Legate.

The Doctor sat up on the cabinet and pointed at them, "Apparently, knocking is a human custom. Good morning, gentlemen."

Pepper laughed at his remark.

Legate walked over to the kitchen, "And good morning, here." He bowed his head to Pepper. "Ma'am. Interest you in some breakfast?"

Pepper smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."

The Doctor, seeing Legate's huge smile asked, "What are you so damn happy about, Legate?"

Legate poured himself some coffee, "I got in a training with Lewis!"

The Doctor looked at Lewis in surprise, "Training? You?"

Lewis, wearing a pair of jeans and an oxford, smiled, "Yep. It's true. He did good, too. Almost won." Lewis stepped over and looked at Samuel lying on the floor. He smiled and took his bottle from him and walked over to the kitchen where they sat.

Legate nodded his head and danced from the excitement he felt. "Lewis is back. Oh yes! We shouldn't tell everyone. See if we can win some money on this."

Lewis sat at the bar next to Pepper and sat the bottle in front of him. "Good morning, Miss Pepper. How did you enjoy sleeping on the ship?"

She smiled, "It was nothing at all what I would have expected."

Legate handed Lewis a cup of coffee. He thanked him and looked back at Pepper. "Excuse me, Pepper. But, I wanted to tell you. A Quauhtin Warrior is bound to protect the family they serve. But, there are limitations to that. For example, if Jackie Tyler came in here and needed to smack John around for some reason, I would have to allow that."

The Doctor pointed at Lewis, "I still don't think that's right."

Lewis laughed at him.

Pepper looked confused, "What are you getting at?"

"You and Tony are in the area of grey when it comes to that. We protect you, but you aren't really one of the Primaries. If he does something that merits a smack or something stronger. Know that you can ask me, or Legate, or any of the guys, and we'd be happy to break a leg if needed."

She laughed and covered her mouth. "I don't even know what to say about that. Thank you, I suppose."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Is this a custom here? Howie threatened me with Marines when he met me."

Pepper laughed, "Howie has threatened Tony with Marines, too. Thank you, Lewis."

Lewis smiled, "Tony's alright. I shouldn't have to break his leg. But, it would be my pleasure if you feel it is necessary. Just say the word."

Pepper sat back and pointed at Lewis, "Is he serious, John?"

The Doctor nodded his head, "Oh, he is. Lewis. Stop threatening the mortals."

Legate continued to dance from his excitement, "Oh, I can't wait to see Tony and Lewis spar. My money, is on Lewis."

Pepper smiled at them. "Speaking of money, how did you guys do at the card game last night?"

Lewis and Legate groaned loudly.

The Doctor's face spread into a huge smile. "Oh yes. We need to do that again, boys. Very soon."

The door slid open and Tony Stark walked into the room rubbing his head, "John? You have coffee?"

Legate poured him a cup. "Coming up."

The Doctor shook his head, "Apparently, not a human custom. Huh."

Pepper sipped her coffee and laughed quietly at his remark.

Tony sat next to Pepper at the bar and thanked Legate as he sat the cup in front of him. He put some sugar in it and looked back at Pepper.

She smiled at him, "How did you sleep?"

He nodded his head. "Better than I have in a long time. Thank you."

She continued to look at him and they both smiled at one another.

Lewis pointed back at Samuel sleeping on the floor. "My Arles is doing the same thing."

The Doctor groaned, "That little guy started screaming one hour and 43 minutes ago. He's only been asleep for, 14 minutes and 14 seconds."

Pepper laughed, "I've heard Tony talk about it, but I've never heard you do that until now."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

Tony waved his hand in a circle. "Round it, John. He started screaming almost two hours ago. He's only been asleep for about 15 minutes."

He nodded, "Right."

Tony sipped his coffee and made a face of disgust. He picked up the creamer and shook it to find it empty. He sighed and sipped his coffee again. As he did, he spotted the bottle sitting in front of Lewis. He picked it up, took off the lid, and poured the milk into his coffee. The men watched what he was doing and Pepper covered her mouth and laughed silently.

Legate pointed at Tony. "John. Isn't that-"

The Doctor quickly covered Legate's mouth and said something in Quauhtin.

Lewis looked over at Tony and watched, with the rest of them, as Tony sipped the coffee. Finally satisfied with his drink, he nodded his head. He hadn't noticed the rest of them looking at him. He asked, "What's Sam screaming about? Was he playing cards last night, too?"

Legate cleared his throat to keep from laughing, "Be glad you left when you did, mate."

"Lance hand you guys your asses?"

Lewis groaned, "He's on my list. He has taught Rose how he plays. She was the one who handed us our asses. I couldn't believe it. I can't remember ever losing so much money."

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. Unseen by Tony, Pepper looked up at him. He put his finger over his lips to ask her not to say anything and let him continue to drink his coffee with the milk from the baby bottle in it.

Lewis looked at the Doctor, "What the hell are you laughing about John? You lost more money than anyone else."

He bit his lip. "How can I put this guys? Rose felt badly about it."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shit."

The Doctor laughed silently as he sipped his coffee. "Worth every penny."

Tony groaned, "Man. Keep that shit to yourself. I don't need to know how many times you and the misses bumped uglies yesterday-"

Legate held his hand up, "I do. We have a bet."

The Doctor looked surprised, "You do? About that?"

Legate smiled, "Just tell me the number. We all have money on it. I don't want any more details."

The Doctor looked surprised back at Lewis. "Is he serious?"

"I'm not telling you my number, but I have money on that. Yeah."

The Doctor shook his head. "There is a lady present. This isn't appropriate conversation-"

Pepper pointed at Tony, "I live with him! Do you think this isn't something I haven't heard before, John?"

Tony continued to drink his coffee. "I've changed my position on this. I want in on this bet. Lewis, come here." Lewis leaned behind Pepper's stool and Tony whispered something in his ear. Lewis nodded and shook his hand.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You lot are serious?"

"As a heart attack. Tell us." Tony insisted as he refilled his coffee, again using the milk from the bottle as his cream.

The Doctor sat his coffee down and thought. "Let me check with Rose." He chuckled after a bit, "She says you guys need a hobby."

Legate laughed, "This is more fun."

Pepper looked back at Tony and laughed, "They seriously do bet on everything, don't they?"

"Everything. It's contagious, too. How many, John?"

The Doctor looked confused as he rubbed his chin, "Well that's odd. We have different numbers. I said 8 and she says 10."

Tony smiled, "Maybe she's rounding."

Legate poured himself some more coffee, "Maybe she's bad at maths."

Lewis laughed, "Maybe you're doing it wrong and need to take that class, mate." He looked at Tony. "John needs a book, Stark."

Tony held his hand out, "We bought him movies. He needs to study."

Pepper laughed at them. "You guys."

The Doctor shook his head and laughed as he thought, "Hang on. No. She's right. It is 10. I forgot about the yacht and the shower."

Lewis smacked the counter. "Damn it. Lance won again. How does he do this?"

Tony groaned as he sat down his coffee, "You are a disappointment to your entire….alien race….Time Lord. Hand me your phone."

"My phone?" he asked as he reached in his pocket and tossed it to him. Tony stood up and dialed a number as he walked down the hall.

Pepper looked impressed. "Lucky girl."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows at her and grinned.

Legate poured himself some more coffee.

"That's not counting last night, after the cards, right?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, man."

Pepper looked down the hall at Tony who dialed a number on the Doctor's phone. "What is he doing?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea."

Tony laughed, "Hey! Listen, its Tony. John and Logan's friend. Logan suggested I call you. I hope that's alright." He turned and walked down the hall, they watched as he laughed and shut the door to the Doctor and Rose's bedroom. "Yeah, that Tony."

Lewis pointed down the hall. "Who's he on with?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I really don't know."

Pepper sipped the last of her coffee and started to get up. Legate stopped her and took her cup. "I've got it, Pepper."

She sat down and smiled, "Thank you, Legate. Did your father enjoy seeing his old ship?"

Legate nodded his head and smiled, "He's never been happier. He's still down there this morning. John, I think it's fair to say Poltious is going to be rather worthless for a few days."

Lewis laughed, "Ah. Let him be. A holiday is a good thing. I'm back on duty today."

Legate looked confused, "Quauhtin are never off duty, Lewis. You drilled that in my head before I could walk."

Lewis nodded, "They are when the Primary demands it so. Luce checked. As it turns out, she has the right."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Makes sense. I was surprised as you, though. How did she know?"

"I wonder if she did." Legate asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Knowing Rose, she just did it. She's used to being in charge at Torchwood. That sounds like something she would have told someone there."

Tony walked back down the hall with a spring in his step. He tossed the Doctor his phone, "And thank you." He sat back down next to Pepper.

She smiled at him, "What are you up to?"

He sipped his coffee, "Drinking coffee."

"Mysterious phone calls on John's phone?"

He shook his head and smiled, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

He laughed at her annoyance.

The Doctor threw his hand up, "I'm still not over this bet. Rose wants to know, too. What numbers did you guys have?"

Legate pointed at himself, "I said 6. Lewis had 4."

"Four?" he asked, "I'm insulted."

Lewis shook his head. "I was drinking. Forgot who I was talking about."

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "Your number, mate?"

Tony smiled, "I said 16."

The Doctor got off of the counter, smiled proudly, and shook Tony's hand. "See. Why we're friends. Cheers."

Tony shook his hand. "Yeah. See. I've got your back."

Pepper rolled her eyes.

Tony finished his coffee and sat it on the bar. "That's really good. What sort of milk does Sam drink? It tastes….."

The Doctor smiled, "Taste it by itself and tell me."

Tony took the bottle, removed the lid and drank the milk. "It's odd. It's like…. Cantaloupe. Cantaloupe milk." He looked back at Pepper. "Is that a thing?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so. I think it tastes like….ice cream. Not as sweet-"

Tony sipped it again. "Oh, it's sweet. That's the reason I said cantaloupe. It's….odd though. Here, Pepper. Try this."

Pepper shook her head and tried hard not to laugh, "No, thank you. I'm fine with my coffee."

Tony turned to his other side, "Lewis. Try this and tell me what you think."

Lewis sipped his coffee, "I don't drink Rose's breast milk."

Tony coughed as the Doctor and Legate began to laugh at him.

"This is breast milk? But, it's from the computer."

The Doctor smiled, "Rose copied her milk before she stopped breastfeeding Sam."

Tony sat up and rubbed his face in surprise. "Well."

Pepper put her hand on his back and laughed, "Sweet, huh?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Huh. I wasn't expecting that."

The men continued to laugh at him.

He turned to Pepper and smiled, "I might need to ask you to burp me."

Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "You are ridiculous. I can't believe you didn't know that was what that was."

The Doctor pointed at Legate. "Legate, could you take Pepper back to New York? Timon and Mortimer are there and everything is clear."

Legate smiled, "I'd be happy to."

Tony pointed at himself. "I could do that-"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I need you to stay a minute. We need to talk about Velt. It shouldn't take long."

Tony nodded and turned to Pepper. "Is that alright?"

She smiled, "Yes. Of course. I'm ready to go back and take a shower. How long will you be?"

"Not long. I'll walk you to the transporter. Legate, come when you are ready."

She turned to the men. "Thank you, John. Lewis. Legate."

Tony walked with Pepper out into the hallway. As soon as the door slid shut behind them, he took her hand in his and kissed it. "This is alright?"

She smiled at him. "It's fine."

He held her hand as they walked to the transporter room together. "Are the banks open today, Pepper?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. It's Friday."

"Are you busy?"

"Not really. I had left it open. Remember, I had planned for you to get home last night."

He smiled and nodded his head. "That's right. Yeah."

They stopped walking and looked at one another.

"What do you need at a bank?" she asked him.

"I wanted to ask you if you could do something with me today. It will probably take several hours. We'll take a break and have lunch together or something. What do you think?"

She smiled, "Visiting a bank and then lunch?"

He nodded, "Close enough. Yes."

She smiled at him. "I'll call Natasha and tell her I'm not coming in today."

He smiled as Legate walked behind them and pat Tony's shoulder, "Take your time, Pepper." He disappeared into the transporter room.

She looked back at Tony. "That was fun last night."

He pointed at her. "You, were amazing. I believe I can do better."

She sighed, "Tony-"

"I'd like to show you first hand. Maybe….another time? Soon? Tonight?"

She smiled at him, then looked back at the transporter room. She leaned and whispered something in Tony's ear that made his mouth drop open in shock. By the time she stood up where she could see his face, he had recovered. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "Square deal. That's our plan. Yes."

She laughed at his reaction and walked into the transporter room.

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. He whispered, "Oh, yes. This is….awesome. This can work."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 – Soler, the Lost Son of Magee

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 7 – Soler, the Lost Son of Mageer

Tony Tyler and Velt were sitting at the bar, eating breakfast, when Tony arrived back in the Doctor's suite. Tony Tyler turned to him and put his finger over his lip. "Samuel is sleeping. Don't be loud like you normally are."

Lewis laughed at the boy's advice.

Tony pointed at himself. "I'm not loud."

The Doctor handed the boys both a cup of milk. Tony rose his eyebrow at him. "Yes, you are. Don't deny it, Mr. Stark."

Tony sat back down at the bar and laughed under his breath.

Pete walked in the room. Again, without knocking. The Doctor counted on his hands, "Tony, Pete, Lewis, Legate, and the boys. That's now 6 to 1. Amazing."

Pete walked to his son and put both of his hands on his shoulders. "If you want to go home son, your Mum just left."

Tony shook his head. "I was going to stay and show Velt the playroom here."

Pete nodded his head. "Oh. I'll stay up here with you then."

Tony Stark pointed at Velt. "Is that alright? Staying with Mr. Tyler today?"

Velt nodded at Tony. "Yes. Where will you be?"

"I have to do some stuff, but I can return and bring you back to New York with me later. If you like."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Velt. I've never heard of anyone named that. Is that really what you are called?"

The boy looked up and nodded. "Yes. Well, I have been called something else. I'm not supposed to say it, though."

Lewis chuckled, "Sounds like someone else I know."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Lewis.

Tony put his hand on Velt's shoulder. "Buddy. These guys are some of my closest friends. They can help you get home. You can trust them."

Velt immediately looked frightened, "You don't want me to remain with you?"

Tony shook his head and pointed at the young boy. "That's not what I said. Listen to me. You can stay with me as long as you like-"

"And you will keep me safe."

"John and Lewis will keep you safe, too. They are Primus's." He looked at Lewis and the Doctor. "Primus? Primuses? Pre-Madonnas? What is it?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. English is strange."

The Doctor chuckled.

Tony pointed at Lewis, "Remember the stories about Lewis helping all of those children? That really happened. Didn't it Lewis?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Yes. Well, with Poltious and Summus' help."

Pete made himself a cup of tea. "Velt. You are in good hands here. These men are not going to let anyone hurt you, or return you to anyone who will. You can trust them. Tell me. Have you ever met a Quauhtin you can't trust?"

Velt relaxed, "No, King."

Pete smiled at being called King by the boy. "I'm not a king. I'm just Pete."

Velt shook his head. "You are the leader of the family here that the Quauhtin protect-"

Tony waved his hand, "Yes, he's King. Trust me Pete, it's easier."

Pete rolled his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Velt. You said you are from Arion." The Doctor said.

Velt nodded, "Yes. Arion."

Lewis shook his head. "But, that's not right."

The Doctor held up his hand. "Hang on. Let's start with the basics. Your proper name. What does your father call you?"

"Velt."

Lewis snapped his fingers, "Have you ever had another father?"

He nodded, "Yes."

The Doctor smiled, "What did he call you? You can tell us."

"Sotan." He said and looked back at Tony. He put his hand on his back encouragingly.

The Doctor thought, "Gosh, I'm thick. I can figure this out quickly. Velt, when I point to you, tell me….ummm….. the last thing you remember before you saw Tony on the ship."

Velt looked back at Tony. "It's alright."

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "Friday, turn off the Universal translator." Then he pointed at the boy.

Velt took a deep breath and spoke in a language only him and the Doctor seemed to understand. He explained something simply, then the Doctor asked him something in the language. Velt shrugged his shoulders and tossed his hands out.

The Doctor thought, then ask him a few more questions. Velt answered each one in the odd language.

Then the Doctor said, "Friday. Turn back on the Universal Translator."

Pete smiled, "I never get tired of seeing that, son."

Tony turned and smiled at the boys. "You guys go check out the playroom. We'll figure this all out here."

Velt nodded. "Okay."

Tony Tyler jumped off of the stool. "Let's go!"

Tony suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Sparky."

Velt stopped and turned to look at Tony. "Yes?"

"When Tony Tyler eats, so do you. Understand? There's no limit on food. I want you to eat."

Tony Tyler put his arm around Velt's shoulder. "I'll make sure he eats, Mr. Stark."

"Thank you, Mr. Tyler." Tony told him seriously.

Tony watched them as they walked out of the room. He turned around and asked the Doctor. "Anything new?"

"He said he was going to be cleaned. He disobeyed his father and was punished. He doesn't remember anything else."

"Cleaned, like bathing?"

The Doctor shook his head and sipped his coffee. "No. Completely different."

Tony grit his teeth. "Did he mention anything about talking to electricity?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. What?"

"Yesterday, he was in the shop. He pulled the power out of a screen with his hands. He was able to roll it into a ball. He said it was natural and friendly."

The Doctor covered his mouth. "He's a Khrele. Oh wow."

Lewis shook his head as he sipped his coffee. "He's not a Khrele. That's from stories."

He turned to Lewis, "It makes complete sense. Have there been….electrical storms in the Tuleer System? That can't be explained?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. But…that sort of thing happens there."

"Because that's where Khrele live! He's from there."

Lewis held his hand up. "So, you're saying he was taken?"

"Have you ever, in your entire life, heard of someone honest from Arion?"

Lewis sighed and thought. "No. Bunch of pirates and shit-"

"Even Velt. What does that mean in Arion?"

Lewis shook his head, "Beats me. I don't speak every language in the damn galaxy."

The Doctor closed his eyes tightly, "Filth. It means filth. I didn't even spot that."

Lewis smacked the Doctor in the chest. "How did you miss that, John?!"

The Doctor raised his voice, "Hell, I can't think of everything! Do you know what Lewis means on Hronfor-"

Lewis raised his finger, threateningly. "Hey! Don't make this about me!"

Tony and Pete were tired of not following, "Hold on…" They said together. They looked at one another. Tony held his hand out, "Your majesty. First question."

Pete rolled his eyes. "It means, what?"

The Doctor answered, "Velt means 'filth' on Arion. He has been taken."

Tony sat back and sighed, "Well, I'll be damned before I call that again. I'll call him….Peckerhead or anything else."

The Doctor nodded his head. "His name isn't Sotan. It's Soler. The translator did…a…thing. He told me that when we were speaking. Soler of Chaomlean."

Lewis spit his coffee out and rubbed his mouth. "Chaomlean?"

"The fabled lost son of Mageer, Soler of Chaomlean. Holy shit. And he's here on my ship. Fucking hell."

Tony pointed at Pete. "Are you going to ask, King Pete? I mean, I don't want to upset royalty here."

Pete waved his hand, "Hang on, guys. You're telling me this kid is kidnapped?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Absolutely, he is. Same bunch of shit that used to take Quauhtin were suspected of taking the Chaomlean. Chaomlean have these ships that shoot electric pulses to other ships and could siphon off the power. I guess it wasn't a weapon. They were keeping it secret they were really Khrele. Wow. Chaomleans are Khreles. I didn't know they really existed. John. We need to talk about history. What else really happens that I think is just stories?"

He shook his head, "You would be amazed. Every story has a beginning. Oh wow."

Tony nodded, "He said there were other children. Some being sold."

Lewis nodded, "There's no telling how many, or where they have gotten them all from. Oh. I'd love to bust this shit up."

"Break a few legs, huh?"

"On an Arion? I'll break them both. And that long ass neck." Lewis insisted.

Tony leaned on the bar. "So, I was right. He's been mistreated by this…asshole."

Lewis shook his head, "There's no telling what he's been through."

The Doctor added, "The cleaning, he mentioned. That is where they bathe him to….umm…. remove the smell of his species. It's very painful. The pores of his body would be injected with this chemical that would make him smell different."

Pete looked horrified. "Why?"

"Arions are very sensitive to smell. He would make them sick after a while."

Tony rubbed his face. "This is worse than I thought. What do we do?"

Pete spoke, "Call his father. His real father, and tell him he is here."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. It's not that simple."

Pete pointed at the door and became angry. "Son, that is this man's child. If that were Sam-"

"I'm aware of that. The Arions are probably monitoring all transmissions. They know he is a Khrele, and probably took him for that reason. If we send out where he is, they will come get him. Wars have been fought over less."

Lewis sighed, "Give me a bit to think."

Tony shook his head. "He electrocuted himself. He wasn't stuck by lighting. Something happened on that ship and he did this to himself. They thought he was dead, so they dumped him off on Andromeda. The Jeclaonides' took Tony. A child. That was all over the news there. They have heard about this and are probably in orbit around the planet now."

The Doctor nodded his head, "Taking children. That's the reason the Andromedaens public are so furious."

Lewis shook his head. "They wouldn't have taken but, maybe two by now. They don't want to draw attention to themselves."

The Doctor nodded, "They are following the ones they plan to take. They plan to take them all at once, and blame the Jeclaonides. Start a war."

Pete shook his head, "But, they would be able to see their ships sitting in orbit."

Lewis shook his head. "No. Their ships can hide themselves."

Tony smiled, "Not from me. Or this ship. I can install that thermal imaging on your systems in about an hour."

The Doctor bit his lip and tapped the bar top. "Ashena doesn't want us back, but I'm not going to give her the option. We're the only ones that can see the ships. Tony, can you make another few?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I can copy the one I've already made. How many you need?"

"At least one more, for the _Hamlet_. I'll ask Summus how many more he needs. This could get out of hand very quickly. Damn."

Tony shook his head and covered his face. "John. There is never anything simple with you, is there?"

Lewis pointed, "Alright. This is what we will do. John. Contact Summus telepathically and tell him to have the Queen to order all transmissions stop and put the shielding up on the planet immediately. Anything we need to tell them, you can telepathically notify Summus to inform her. Close the ports and lock-down the planet. We'll get everyone up here and depart for Andromeda. Tony can put that thermal imaging sensor …thing, on the ships there. We'll hide in the nebula so we're not seen. Meanwhile, we'll send Poltious out to find the Chaomlean. You said he was a fable?"

The Doctor nodded, "In the other Dimension, he is known as Soler, the lost son of Mageer. Tragic tale. Mageer never found him, but destroyed a large amount of the galaxy looking for his son. He ended up destroying his own ship, in a fit of anger because he couldn't find him. They say that he went completely mad."

Pete nodded, "As a father, I can imagine why. Poor guy."

Lewis sighed, "Maybe we can stop that here. We'll have Poltious launch mid-journey to Andromeda. Maybe he will have his ship ready by then. Tony. Soler needs a bracelet that will prevent him from being transported if he leaves this ship. He'll have to remain on the ship to be protected in case they have managed to find us."

"Got it." Tony sat back and nodded.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Nothing can take him off the ship with the shielding. But, now that we know the full story….we need to be extra careful. I don't want to take any chances. Tony, go ahead and get a bracelet sorted for him. He likes you. You'll have to come with us. Well, and you have to put the imaging sensors on Summus' ships. He's counting them now."

Tony nodded his head. "I'm in."

The Doctor added, "I have no idea how long it will take to find his father."

Tony shook his head. "He's with me. Don't worry about that. Tell Summus I can put them in the smaller ships, too."

The Doctor nodded as he seemed to return to his conversation with Summus. "Alright. Good."

Lewis smiled back at Tony. "Tell Pepper to join us. She will like that. We shouldn't be gone but a few days."

Pete smiled at him. "And we'll make you look good."

Tony rose his eyebrow at them. "Shouldn't be too hard of a job for you guys."

The Doctor nodded his head. He had finished his conversation with Summus. "Got it. Summus is talking to her now. Tony. Bring Pepper."

Tony shook his head. "Bit behind on the times, freak." He stood up and pat the barstool. "I'll go talk to Pepper. When are we leaving?"

Lewis rubbed his chin. "It will take three hours to warm the engines. They are dead cold."

The Doctor shook his head. "They can't be relit for a full 28 hours and 14 minutes. This is from Veaglurst. That's how long their day is there."

Lewis groaned, "Damn. That's right. So…"

The Doctor nodded. "5 hours and 52 minutes. Damn."

Pete sighed, "Do you have any good news, son?"

The Doctor seemed to listen to the voice in his head again. "Okay. Ashena has been informed. Everything is shutting down. Ashena has given Summus complete control of the planetary defenses. Wow. This is bold for even her. But, she doesn't want us to come."

Lewis sipped his coffee, "Hell with that."

The Doctor chuckled, "That's what I just told him. We're going to hide in the nebula there. We'll send Tony over to the _Hamlet_ to install the thermal imaging so Summus can see them. No one will know we're there."

Lewis pointed at Tony. "Copy several. I didn't realize you could put those on the smaller cruisers."

Tony nodded, "Of course."

"That would be the most useful for them. Alright." Lewis asked. "How long will it take us to get back?"

"We can do it in 4 hours. That's at 80%. I'd rather not do that. It's a narrow path."

Tony shook his head. "Why not fly at 100%? I've never understood that."

The Doctor rubbed his chin and thought. "It's like a…. car. 100% on a car would be with your foot all the way to the floor. Most people drive it half or 40%. Same thing here."

Tony chuckled, "I'm a 92%'er myself."

Pete chuckled at his reply.

Lewis sighed, "Damn. Nearly six hours. Well, they are doing everything they can. At least they are warned and the planet is locked down. Everyone is safe."

Tony stood up and pat the bar. "I'm going back to New York. I'll be back in 5 and half hours. Call me if you need me sooner."

Pete pointed at him. "I need to explain this to Jacks. Damn. I have to go into Torchwood today. I can't go. I hate this shit. How long will you be gone?"

The Doctor shook his head. "A few days? I really don't know. I'll take little Tony. Sell it to Jackie as a holiday for you and her."

Pete rolled his eyes. "To talk about more wedding stuff. Be grateful Rose went simple, son."

Tony teased him as he walked towards the door, "You mean, 'common'. Right? Your majesty?"

Pete groaned, "This isn't going away anytime soon, is it?"

Tony pointed his finger in the air as he walked out of the door. "Not if I can help it."

The Doctor remembered and looked down at his phone. "Tony rang, Michelle. Logan's Mum on my phone. Why would Tony call my secretary? Oh! Damn, that's clever."

Lewis laughed, "That is. Wow. I'm impressed."

Pete sat his cup in the sink. "Why did he ring her?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well, he can't ask Pepper to send herself flowers."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 - Right of the Patriarch

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 8 - Right of the Patriarch

Pepper, wearing a dark green dressing gown, stood in her bathroom in the penthouse in New York City. The door was opened to her bedroom. She was looking in the mirror and putting up her red hair.

"Pepper?" She heard Tony yell down the hall.

"I'll be there in a minute." She called back through the door. Her hair was not working with her that morning. A small strain had decided to just hang next to her ear. She groaned and considered wearing her hair down. She smiled at how well her make-up had turned out though.

"Pepper." Tony's voice was closer. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway of her bathroom. He had wet hair that he had just combed, and was buttoning up an oxford shirt to one of his suits. He looked as if he had just stepped out of the shower. His cologne met her nostrils. But, the first thing she noticed was the absence of his beard.

"You shaved? It was just beginning to look normal again."

He picked up her hairbrush and ran it through his hair while looking in the mirror. "Yeah. Everyone knows me with the beard. Besides, this will annoy Gene. What do you think?"

She smiled at his reflection. "It's….different."

"Good? Bad?" He turned to her and she took her hairbrush away from him.

"I can't believe you have you already taken a shower."

He looked back in the mirror to tie his tie, "Yeah. I'm the master of the two minute shower. Rhodey showed me how they do that in the Army."

She laughed at him, "Showed you?"

He stopped and rose his hand, "That was not as gay as it sounded. He explained to me. Nevermind."

She turned back to the mirror, laughing at him. She noticed he was oddly quiet. She turned and watched him untie his tie and start again.

"I need a different mirror." he complained.

She pointed in the bedroom. "There's one just here. On the closet door."

He moved to the closet and used the mirror that hung on the outside of it to finished tying his tie. When he finished, he ran his fingers through his wet hair. He sighed and shook his head.

She walked over to the closet and stood in front of him, "You're pissed. What's wrong?"

He looked surprised, "You can tell that by how I put on a tie?"

"You are furious. Why?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I was right about that kid."

"Velt?" she asked.

He took a few steps back and picked up his jacket he had tossed on her bed. He nodded to her as he pulled it on. "John and Lewis worked out he's been kidnapped and ….. well…..it's involved. I'll explain it all later. I'm still processing it myself."

She noticed him looking down at his hands to avoid looking at her.

"You are really upset about this. Tony. He's safe. He's alright."

Tony nodded as he looked away and bit his lip. "Yeah. Listen, how long does it take to get something out of a safe deposit box?"

"That's what we're doing at the bank? I didn't know you had something like that."

He put his hands on his hips. "Yeah. How long does it take?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not long. It would probably take us longer to get there. It's a rather simple process."

He nodded, "Good. We might be able to do this. Ummm. Are you working in the next few days?"

"There's a banquet tomorrow night-"

He waved his hand, "Cancel. Come with me."

"Where?"

He walked back to her and held her hands in his. She saw him relax as he exhaled, "I won't need an assistant for the next few days. And you need to take some time off."

"Time off, huh? I don't know if I can do that."

"Boss really riding your ass, huh?"

She smiled, "I just don't even know, what to say about that."

He bit his lip and looked at her, nervously, "I need to go help with something. The kid can't leave the ship until I have made him a bracelet to prevent him from being transported. They are going to look for his actual father. But, he's not comfortable with John and Lewis. I don't know how long it will take for them to find him. I probably should have asked, but-"

She smiled, "It's fine. You know it's alright."

He looked at her and nodded his head. "Thanks, Pepper. I just…."

"It's the right thing to do. I'm alright with that. He likes you. He trusts you."

He nodded his head. "You'll be honest with me, have I lost my mind?"

"Well, yes."

He sighed.

"But, not about this little boy."

He looked at her and chuckled, "Alright." He rubbed his face. "So…I've lost my mind. Do we need to talk about that?"

"I'll prepare a full report on the subject, Mr. Stark." She teased as she walked back into her bathroom.

He ran his hand through his wet hair and laughed under his breath. "So, about going with me? It should just be a few days."

"Good, because you need to be back by Monday night." Her voice called from the bathroom.

He put his hands on his hips. "What? Why?"

"Your big announcement at the Expo, and the interview with CNN."

He groaned. "Damn, blood suckers. Just…postpone them, or something."

She walked back out of the bathroom. "Tony! You've already postponed it…three times!"

He made a face of disapproval. "So? I don't care."

"You need to care. Just…get it over with."

He shook his head. "Whatever. Important stuff first. You, with me. This weekend. Yes? Please, say yes."

She smiled, "I'll make some phone calls."

He grinned at her, "Well. Alright."

"When do we leave?"

"Banks? In few minutes. I need to, go downstairs and do something. Andromeda, this afternoon."

Her eyes became huge. "This afternoon? I need to pack-"

He chuckled in amusement. "Pack. Whatever, Pepper. I'll copy the damn closet to the ship."

She couldn't believe his words, "What? Copy it-"

He pointed at the closet. "This is the only one you have? Right?"

"I only have one in here. How do you not know that?"

"Why would I know that?"

"This your apartment-"

He looked around the room as if he was seeing it for the first time, "I don't think I've ever been in here. Have I?"

She rolled her eyes. "There was one time. When that guy got in…."

He nodded his head. "Oh, that's right. I think that was the first time in here. Huh. I like the light. You have a nice view of Manhattan…just there."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and looked inside at the large, walk-in closet. "Oh, good. You need a big closet. I think this one is bigger than mine."

She giggled, "Well, if you need some more space. Just don't confuse my dresses for tank tops."

He walked into the middle of the closet as he smiled at her. She watched him take the transport trigger out of his pocket and open the bottom of it. He took out what she thought was a small, metal battery, and pressed it to the ceiling.

He looked at her. "As John would say, 'Sorted.' Anything you want to bring, just toss it in here. I'll have the guys copy it to the ship before we leave."

She nodded her head in surprise, "Right. Sure."

"Is this too much? Is this too strange?"

She shook her head, "I learned a long time ago, not to ask too many questions with you. Just…roll with it."

He looked back at the bedroom door that was opened to the hallway to make sure they wouldn't be overheard, and then faced her, "Ask me questions. Don't feel as if you can't. Let me ask you one. Why haven't you moved any of your stuff into our room?"

She took his hand in hers and whispered, "You are a secret. Remember?"

He looked confused, "No one would see it-"

"Housekeeper?" Pepper reminded him.

He looked surprised, "I didn't know there was a housekeeper. Really? When did that start?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tony. Yes. She's always came in and cleaned up everything. You didn't think I did that, did you?"

"Really? Every day?"

She giggled, "Of course. Just downstairs and up here. She finds your toothbrush habit strange, too."

"I don't have a toothbrush habit-"

"You do. And I've told John about it. He's going to introduce you to some toothbrush he uses."

Tony rubbed his freshly shaven face, "Well, if it's like that laser razor it will take practice. I totally fucked this all up this morning. That's the reason I shaved it off."

Pepper teased, "Something on your mind?"

He smiled, "Someone. Someone you might know."

She smiled at him.

He nodded, "So, not moving your stuff in our room-"

"Not now. Remember, you are a secret."

His face spread into a smile slowly. "Yeah. A secret. Close your eyes. The guys are still downstairs."

She closed her eyes and felt him put his finger gently to the bottom of her chin, raising her head up. He slowly began to kiss her lips. She could taste the peppermint toothpaste in his mouth, and his cologne filled her lungs. He put his fingertips to her cheeks and gently held her face as he continued to kiss her. She moved her hands to his hips and became lost in his touch. His smoothly shaved face rubbed against hers. The absence of hair felt so different than the night before.

They both heard Timon yell from downstairs. "Hey, Tony!"

They both returned to reality and broke apart. Tony looked dreamily at Pepper, "Wow." Is all he could muster.

Remembering Timon, Tony turned his head and yelled back. "I'll be down there in just a bit. Jarvis, unlock the shop."

Jarvis replied, "Yes, sir."

Pepper smiled at him. "I'll be ready in ten minutes, Mr. Stark."

"I'll be in the shop, Miss Potts." He said as he returned her smile.

XxxxxXxxxxx

Tony joined Timon and Legate downstairs.

Legate stopped talking and looked at him, "Well, you look nice."

He grinned at them. "I always look nice, man. It's me."

Timon laughed, "Right. Anyway. How many of the suits do you think we should take?"

Tony waved his hand at them and they walked down the stairs to the shop together. Jarvis had already turned on the lights in there. Legate looked around. "Where are they?"

Tony walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. "After the Cyber Invasion, a friend of mine told me to keep them hidden. They look too much like a Cyberman and he thought the government would drive tanks through New York to take them."

Timon rose his eyebrows. "Sounds like good advice. Have I met this friend?"

Tony shook his head as he looked down in the drawer and pressed a series of buttons, "No. And that's a shame, too. You guys would have really gotten along."

The floor behind where Timon and Legate stood hissed loudly as steam rose and it opened in a spiral pattern. Legate put his hands on his hips and nodded his head, clearly impressed. He turned and slapped Timon in the chest and said something in Quauthin.

Inside of the circulator room under the floor, sat fourteen metal suits against the walls. Some had hoses and plugs in them, most had been painted red and gold. Two were black. Only one remained silver, the original one that Tony had built during his captivity in the cave.

Tony walked over to them and climbed down a ladder into the room. Legate and Timon joined him. Tony pointed at one wall. "I'm thinking five. What do you think, Legate?"

"It would be nice to have one on the _Corvus_. If you don't mind."

"Six then. I need to put an exterior shield on them so they can fly in space, but otherwise…these are ready." He pointed along a wall where the two black ones flanked the red and gold ones.

Legate nodded, "We can copy them if we need more."

"The arc reactor becomes unstable through the copy process, and all of them have one now. Something screwy with that. I'm looking into it. Transporting them doesn't seem to be a problem. But, I'll double check them when they go up. Let me know when they get solid."

Legate looked at the other wall. He pointed to the one Tony had made during his captivity. "This must be the prototype."

Tony nodded as Timon looked at it with him. "Yeah. That one is damaged beyond repair."

Legate looked confused, "Then why keep it?"

Tony rubbed his chin, "Hell. I'm sure no one else wants it. It doesn't take up much room."

Legate nodded as he looked back at the primitive suit.

Timon nodded. "Alright. I'll mark them so I know which ones to take." He put the same battery looking piece of metal to each suit that Tony had pointed out.

Tony rubbed his face. "Take the case of arc reactors. I'll copy the suits, and put those in them. That would work. I also marked my tools upstairs. Copy those. Oh! And Pepper's closet. That's just easier than packing stuff."

Legate chuckled, "Where do you want us to put the closet?"

"That bedroom. In my suite. That tiny one. Looks like a closet anyway. It will be fine. Spark can sleep in the other one."

Pepper stood at the top of the opening of the floor. "Has this always been here?"

They all looked up at her shocked face.

Legate looked back at Tony. "All you, man."

Tony groaned and climbed back up the ladder. He stood up in front of her. "Has what, exactly, always been here? The guys? No. They've been here just for an hour or-"

"You know damn well what I mean."

He turned and pointed at the room. Timon was talking to Legate in Quauhtin. "The room, yes. It was part of the building reconstruction after the Cyber Invasion. And the suits….. ummm…."

She said quietly back to him, "You painted them."

He looked back at her, "Yes. There was this really pretty girl who told me I should do that. She seems smart, so I took her advice. I don't think they look so much like Cybermen anymore."

Timon transported away. Legate climbed back out of the room in the floor. Tony turned to Pepper and held up his finger. "Just a second. This won't take long."

Legate looked back at Tony. "He says he's ready. Suits first."

Tony walked back over behind his desk and typed something in on the display from his bracelet on his arm. "Alright. Tell him to go ahead. I've got my eye on them. If they become unstable-"

"He'll send them outside. It's alright. He's ready." Legate insisted.

Legate nodded and then Pepper watched as six of the suits disappeared. Tony continued to look at the display on his arm. "One. Two. Three and Four. Five…..and Six. They are all good." He rose his head and gave Legate the thumbs up. "No need to transport them out. Reactors are fine."

Tony clicked a few buttons on display and Pepper noticed a case disappear from the floor. Legate looked back up at Tony. "Solid. They are good. Thanks."

Legate stood next to Pepper. After Tony typed in something in the drawer, the floor closed back with a loud hiss. Pepper thought she caught a glimpse of a very, primitive suit she had never seen before.

Legate rubbed his hands together. "Well, that's done."

Tony walked over to join Pepper. He looked at her and grinned. She wore a lovely dark grey dress that hugged her curves, "You look…very nice."

She looked concerned. "Tony. Why are you taking the suits?"

He bit his lip as he looked at her. She realized that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses as he normally did. He must have left his optics on the ship.

Legate asked, "John's cool with you two, going on your own?"

Tony nodded, "We'll be alright. I'll call if I need help."

Legate crossed his arms. "I don't like it. Exton is upstairs and says he would be happy to go with you."

Tony continued to look at Pepper. "Yeah. Tell him to join us then. It's fine." He turned and looked at Legate, "Where are you off to?"

"I need to go to Torchwood and see Michelle. Pick up something."

Tony nodded his head. "I have her doing something for me. Can you-"

Legate smiled, "She told me about it already when I rang her. I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it. John says to remind you …. 4 hours and 58 minutes."

Tony looked at his watch and nodded his head. "I'll be there."

Legate pressed a button on his wristband and popped away.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor was sitting at the bar talking with Pete and Lewis when Rose walked into the suite from running. She smiled at them. "And hello."

Pete turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water for her. "And welcome back. Good run?"

She stood beside of where the Doctor sat and Pete handed her the bottle. The Doctor put his arm around her waist. "It was. Timon has done the coolest thing. He's turned down the gravity in this section of the floor. That way, we can all do yoga without falling on our heads."

The men all chuckled.

Rose smiled, "I rather enjoy it now that the fear of hurting myself has been eliminated."

The Doctor nodded, "You'll have to show that to Genie."

Pete sipped his tea, "Or to Howie. Oh that video of him doing yoga is hilarious. Did you get that one, son?"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh yes. Tony wants me to send it to him, but Pepper has insisted I don't. He stays in enough trouble without help."

Rose laughed as she sat down her water. "That's very true. I'd go with Pepper's advice on this one."

Lewis nodded his head, "I make it policy to never argue with a woman."

"Especially a ginger." Pete insisted.

Rose pointed at him, "You might be the wisest man in this room, Lewis."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm trying to give these two lessons."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Pete looked back at Samuel who was still sleeping. "He's still out. Why don't you two go out for breakfast? I'll stay up here and keep an eye on him and Genie."

Rose turned around and looked at Sam. "He went to sleep watching telly?"

The Doctor shook his head. "He went to sleep drinking his bottle."

Rose put her hands on her hips and looked back at him.

"And watching telly. Yeah. He had finally stopped crying! It was football."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Relax, I'm not cross with you."

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell." He sighed in relief.

Rose asked Pete, "Are you sure, Dad-"

"I'm sure." He insisted. "You two need to get out more just on your own. I'll give Genie some breakfast. Don't worry about anything."

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "I'll just go change."

"I know the perfect place." He smiled at her.

She walked down the hall.

Pete sat down his tea. "Lewis. I have a question that I don't trust this guy to give me a straight answer on." He pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned and held his hands out to him. "What? I'm honest with you. Far more than you have been with me-"

Pete waved his hand, "We aren't going to bring that up again."

Lewis sipped his coffee and smiled, "What's your question, Pete?"

"He's a Quauhtin."

Lewis nodded. "Yes."

"He's a member of the family."

Lewis nodded, "He is."

"But, I'm the patriarch-"

The Doctor groaned, "And I already see where this is going."

Lewis smiled, "You are."

"So, if I really feel strongly about something I don't want him to do, can I ask him not to do it?"

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "Really?"

Lewis smiled, "Under the guidelines of the Quauhtin, he is bound by Oaths to obey the wishes of the patriarch of the family he serves."

The Doctor pointed at Lewis. "No one enforces that."

Lewis knew this was really getting under the Doctor's skin. He laughed, in spite of himself.

Pete nodded, "I understand. Well, in that case, I really don't want you to go oversee the construction of that lab. Not with that plague so close. Send someone else."

The Doctor leaned on the bar and threaded his fingers together. "You could just ask me-"

"I'm asking. But, it's good to know I can make it a demand if I need to. I don't want you, Rose or the children out there. The entire thing, is simply terrifying. That, with Andromeda on the brink of war, and these demons out to get you. Just…..don't."

"Pete. I've lived a very long time. That hasn't happened by accident."

"It's not just you any longer. It's my daughter and grandchildren. I'm asking. Do this for me. Send someone else."

The Doctor sat back and nodded, "I'll send Lance."

Satisfied, Pete made himself another cup of tea. "Good. You don't have to ever get me a gift for anything now. I'm happy."

Lewis smiled, "And how about that? I didn't have to get involved."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis sipping his coffee. "What? Were you going to break my arm?"

"I'll let Rose do that."

Pete shook his head. "Ouch. That hurt."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "There is a problem though. Lance was going to go with Poltious."

Lewis nodded his head. "He really needs Timon. I'm not sure about the _Corvus_. She sat for a long time."

Pete asked, "Why doesn't he just take Legate's ship?"

"Nah, there's no way to know how long he will be gone. The _Corvus_ will be a lot more comfortable for a long journey."

"Isn't Legate going with Poltious?"

"Nah. I asked if he wanted to, but he knows Genie will miss him. He said he felt like he was needed more here."

Pete nodded his head. "I like that kid. That 87 year old kid."

Lewis stared into nothing.

The Doctor noticed his friend's look on his face. "You alright?"

Lewis nodded and sat down his cup. "I'm alright. I need to go check on Arles. I'll tell Timon he's needed with Poltious."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 - Lunch with Waterfalls

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 9 - Lunch with Waterfalls

Tony, Pepper and Exton walked into a bank in Paris. A woman turned to greet them. She spoke French and Pepper replied with, "Ummm."

Tony never wavered and explained to her, speaking French, that he needed to access a safe deposit box. Pepper noticed he never told her his name. She guessed she had just recognized him. She smiled, and escorted them to over to a table. She asked Tony a series of questions, which he answered as he filled out a card. He handed it to her, and she took them to the vault.

As they walked into the vault, she turned and explained something to Pepper. Tony interrupted her and seemed to explain something. The woman smiled and pointed her finger to tell them she would be just outside if they needed her. Exton stood in the doorway of the vault with his back to them.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not much help with French."

He looked surprised back at her. "You're a lot of help. I don't want to do this on my own. She was trying to throw you out of here. I insisted that you stay."

"Do you know which one it is?"

He found the correct box and put his thumb to the thumb plate. "Yep."

It sprang opened and he slid a box out. "I was worried that wouldn't work." He looked up at her, "I've burnt that thumb so many times." He sat the box on the table inside the vault. There was another thumb plate on the box, which he opened. Pepper watched as he opened the box and sat things down on the table. "Tony, I feel like I'm intruding a bit-"

"You're not. It's fine." He looked in the box.

The box had several jewelry boxes inside, some military ribbons and some photos. Tony looked at a few of the photos and then handed Pepper one that was in black and white. It was of a man, wearing a suit and a fedora. He had a cleanly shaven face and a very kind smile. "Howard Stark, Senior."

Pepper smiled at the picture, "He reminds me of you. You look like him."

Tony chuckled as he continued to take things out of the box, "Maybe I should get a fedora."

Pepper picked up a jewelry box he sat on the table, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "No. Go ahead."

She opened it and saw a very simple, gold band with a small diamond in the center. Tony looked at it and smiled, "Mom's engagement ring. I wondered where that went."

Pepper smiled at it. "It's so simple."

"She had several. She said that Dad kept asking her. That was the first one."

Pepper smiled and closed the box. Tony handed her another picture. "Dad and Obadiah. The first Expo." Pepper took the picture and looked at the two men, with their arms around one another's shoulders, smiling.

"Masters of the Universe." She mumbled.

"They thought so." Tony agreed as he continued to look in the box.

Pepper sat the photo back in the box and saw another picture in a small frame. She turned over the frame to discover a picture of a man and woman with a small, dark haired boy hugging them from behind. They looked to be on a picnic in a field. Howard Stark wore sunglasses and Pepper couldn't help but think at how much he looked like Tony. She showed it to Tony. "Is this little boy you?"

He looked at the picture. "Yep. We would go to that field every summer. Damn. It's not here."

Pepper held the frame in her hand. "Why is this one in a frame when the other ones aren't? That's odd."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "That's true. Let me see."

He opened the back of the frame and found a small key. Written on the back of the picture was, _'Remember Tony. You need to finish this. What did we always sing, son? T-O-N-Y. I know you can do this. You were meant to do this. –Dad.'_

Tony sighed and handed it to Pepper. "And a message from the grave."

She read the message as he leaned on the table and thought for a moment. He started to put everything back in the box and Pepper stopped him. "You don't want to take this stuff with you?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Well…."

She put her hand on his forearm. "Take it with you for now. You can always bring it back."

He nodded his head and looked back at the box. "You're right. I probably need to take a closer look at all of this."

He put all of the stuff back into the box and held the small key in his hand. Pepper still held the framed picture. "You left this out."

"We'll take it with us. Damn. T-O-N-Y. I've not thought of that in years. Exton, we're ready. Could you ask someone to transport this up to my suite?"

XxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor had put on one of his suits' jackets over his t-shirt that he wore with his jeans. Rose had put her hair up and wore a lovely blue dress with long, sheer sleeves shoulder cutouts that opened all the way to the cuffs.

The waitress sat them in the corner of a restaurant. The area was crowded with other people who were dining, but the waitress managed to sit them tables away from anyone. None of the other people dining seemed to notice they were there. The Doctor held his finger up at her and smiled, "Don't turn around and look yet. Trust me."

She sat with her back to the scene of wherever he had taken her and smiled at him.

The waitress took their order and walked away. The Doctor poured them both a glass of wine and looked across the table. "That dress is-"

"Demanding these heels. So, don't start."

He looked surprised at her. "I was so struck by the dress, I hadn't noticed the heels."

She sipped her wine, "Then my plan is working. And I finally know what is the deal with that."

"With what?"

"Heels. Lance and Poltious explained to me that we must have gotten married someplace where you promise to take care of the other person's feet?"

He sipped his wine and chuckled, "Yes. We did. I thought I had explained that?"

"Maybe you had meant to and couldn't keep your clothes on." She teased.

He laughed, "That sounds like me. Yes. We'll go with that explanation. Have I explained any of our other….promises? I probably should."

She giggled at him. "I would like to hear that. I want to make sure I'm living up to whatever I might have agreed to."

He smiled at her. "You are. I just worry that I'm not." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I probably need to compile some notes. Can I get back to you on that? I need to have a think."

She nodded, "Sure."

He finished his glass and sat back. "Yes. This is beautiful. Tony isn't too far from us. Well. Sortof. This table is…."

"What?"

"New plan. Change seats with me. Come over here."

She stood up and he held his chair out to her. He then pulled the seat she had been sitting in, beside of her and sat down. "That's better."

She put her hand on his thigh, "That is better. You were too far away."

He kissed her lips quickly and laid his arm on the back of her chair. "We're in a restaurant, full of people. Maybe this way I can keep my clothes on long enough to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes. "As long as you promise to take them off later."

He looked at her longingly. "We could just….find a hotel-"

"You are ridiculous." She laughed under her breath.

He continued to look at her dress, "Or….just….have a quick pop in the-"

She pointed at him, "We are going to have a chat."

He looked back up at her face. "Quite right. Yes. Look. See if you can guess where we are."

Rose looked through the windows of where they sat. They were high in the air, in a tower that seemed to be rotating slowly. The beautiful blue sky and one familiar sun made her smile. The lovely blue water had a mist that hung above it. As the restaurant rotated around, she saw the waterfall that sat under them. It was massive and in the shape of a horseshoe.

"Guess?"

"This is Niagara Falls. The woman had an American accent that took our order." She smiled.

He took her hand and kissed it. "You are right. Well, not about her. She's Canadian. But, yes. That's Niagara Falls. We're in a rotating restaurant, and that's the reason you didn't see it when we first sat down. It's actually three separate waterfalls that sit on the border of Canada and the United States. When Abraham Lincoln first saw this he said that he just couldn't understand where all of that water came from."

"You've met Abraham Lincoln?"

He looked back at her and smiled, "No. It was written on the menu."

"Well done, then."

He looked back out at the restaurant. They sat far from everyone else there. "This is alright? All of these people?"

She nodded, "It is fine. I'm with you. I don't believe anyone has noticed we're even here. Besides, they are all way over there. This is like a private….dining area. Or something."

He propped his head up on his fist and looked back at her. "There are only a million things I probably need to talk to you about."

"I could say the same thing."

He nodded his head as he refilled their glasses. "Alright. You go first."

"Baby, I don't know where to even start. I suppose, Lance."

"What about Lance?"

"He was just amazing while you were gone. I am glad you decided to promote him."

"It wasn't up to me. Summus just needed me to agree to it."

"He's going to stay? That's what I've heard, right?"

"Well, he needs to go do something for me. He'll be gone a while with that. But, he'll be back. I'm sure you can represent his training at playing Peducko well in his absence."

She nodded proudly. "I really enjoy that."

"You are really good at that. Lance taught you to play that well during that short time we were gone?"

"I wonder if it has something to do with that….loop thing."

He looked confused at her. "What loop thing?"

"Like the French lessons. I didn't speak French at all, but I will one day so now I do. It's a loop, is how you explained it."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Oh. Yeah. That's probably it. Man, that's really unfair. I'll never be able to win a game against you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why doesn't that work for everything? Seems odd it just doesn't."

"What else would you like to be able to do that with?"

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe….learn to fly a ship-"

"I could show you that."

"Maybe, cook."

"You are doing better with that."

"Maybe, learn to speak another language."

"What language, Sweetheart?"

"Your language. Is that mad to even think I can? "

He smiled proudly, "No, it's not mad. You could do it. There are just words you probably couldn't pronounce."

"I remember you saying there were two languages."

He nodded, "Yes. High Gallifreyan and just… Gallifreyan. High Gallifreyan is something that is odd to know even for Time Lords. It's…. well…."

She smiled at him, "Magic."

He sipped his wine and nodded, "Yeah. I suppose it is. It's not something I could feel comfortable teaching you. And, Gallifreyan ….well….I could teach it to you, but you wouldn't be able to pronounce a lot of it."

"I would like to be able to say a few things. Things I think you need to hear."

He smiled at her, "Like what?"

"I love you."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "It doesn't translate to exactly say that. It means… closer to…..'my soul fits with yours', or something like….'together, we are…..what is right.' English is a very limited language. There are words that mean such odd things. It's….I'm explaining this badly."

She smiled, "No, I understand. Well, something simple. 'Good night'."

"It's not just 'Good Night.' It's, something like, 'Sleep well and may only beautiful dreams find you'."

"Geez. No wonder you like to talk a lot. It's just your culture."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. See? Exactly!"

She giggled and looked back at the falls. "Legate said he will bring you something."

He rubbed his hands together in excitement. "My surprise. Yes! He's with Michelle now picking it up. What is it?"

She sipped her wine. "You'll find out soon enough. Now…ummm….tell me where this little boy came from. I thought you said he had the same thing I did-"

He nodded, "I thought he did. That's the reason I went to check on him. I thought it would give me some answers to what happened to you. Coma. Heavy brain activity. Very similar to you. But, it's not it at all. He's a member of a race that can control electricity."

She looked surprised, "Really?"

"It's a fable. A legend here. Even back in the other dimension. But, it's absolutely true. In the other dimension, his father goes mad looking for him. Destroys entire systems. He never found the little boy."

"And you have him."

He nodded his head. "I do. I can't even believe it. I should really be taking notes."

"Why notes?"

"One day, after I punch him in the nose, I could hand him this notebook and he could go fix this stuff in that dimension."

She smiled as she watched him refill both of their glasses. "That could be the nicest thing you have ever said about him."

He sat down his glass. "Maybe I shouldn't be drinking. I rather was."

Legate walked through the crowded restaurant and sat down at the table with them. He had with him a white box with a red ribbon tied around it which he sat on the table in front of them. "Quick delivery service. Would you like me to stay and take it back to the ship for you?"

The Doctor looked at the box, which was big enough to hold a laptop inside. "I have no idea. What do you think, Rose?"

She smiled, "It will be alright. He can bring it back when we leave."

Legate nodded his head. "Well, enjoy it, mate. I'm headed back up." They both thanked him. Legate stood up and left.

The Doctor looked at the box that sat in front of him. "And now that it is here, I'm rather nervous to open it."

Rose rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Well, it might take a bit of explaining. So, do not get cross. I know how you are."

He looked back at her, "What the hell is in that box?"

She laughed and sipped her wine. "Open it."

He sighed and opened the box. Inside he found a large photo album. He rubbed his chin and looked back at Rose.

She smiled, "It's alright. It's not going to bite you."

He opened the photo album to see black and white pictures of Rose. She was wearing lingerie and was lying across a bed with silk sheets.

"Oh wow." was all he could say.

She smiled at him, "It's called a boudoir session."

He nodded his head and turned the page. "Yeah. I've ugh…wow."

She giggled at his reaction. "That was some of my favorite pieces you brought back. I've tried on most of it now."

He closed the book and rubbed his face. "Oh…just wow. Who took these?"

"A photographer. Do you remember when we were dancing at that State Dinner, and the photographer asked to take our picture?"

"Her? How did you find her?"

"Michelle. Of course. I asked her to do these for me. It was Pepper's idea."

"Michelle needs a raise. How do you know this photographer won't sell-"

"Them to the newspapers?" She finished his sentence. "Well, I have made a deal with her that she is now our family's photographer, for everything. Every holiday, every milestone of the childrens'. Just everything. The only way she can remain in that position, is to never give anything to the press without our written permission."

He smiled proudly at her. "So, you've hired a photographer."

"I've hired a photographer. I want some pictures of all of us."

He opened back up the album to look at the pictures. He made it to the fourth page. "Where was Lance when these were taken?"

She giggled, "Behind a screen where I would change, in the same room. She has a lovely studio there. He kept telling me how you were going to kill him when you saw these pictures so, 'Please, be sure to explain to John that I saw, nothing!' The photographer laughed so much at him. They really got on well."

He closed the album. "I really just can't even look at these here now."

She looked confused, "You don't like-"

"Oh! I do! Yes. I just…. Have a problem with…. Self control already, and to look at this."

She laughed and kissed his lips quickly. "Put it in your pocket and you can look them over completely later, then."

He put the album back in the box and sipped it into his bigger on the inside pockets just as the waitress brought them their order.

"The salmon for you, ma'am." She told Rose as she sat the plate in front of her.

Rose smiled at her. "Thank you."

"A burger for you, sir. And your beer."

Rose rubbed his thigh as she felt the pang of annoyance at being called 'sir.' He closed his eyes and thanked her.

Rose smiled, "Could we please have another bottle of this wine?"

"Of course." The waitress smiled and walked away.

He looked surprised back at her. "Have we already finished an entire bottle?"

"I have a feeling we will."

He smiled at his plate and rubbed his hands together. "Best place for this. Yes! Even if it has that odd taste in the air."

Rose put her napkin in her lap. "What else is going on?"

"Well, I told you about the plague and Ashena has decided to put a base there."

Rose nodded her head as she ate. "Yes."

"Well, she wants me to go and oversee the construction of it. But, I'm going to send Lance instead. Pete doesn't want me to go, and take you and the children. He's not comfortable with us being that close to it. Pete is evoking his Right of the Patriarch against my Quauhtin Primus. Damn it."

Rose shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I hesitate to tell you. Pete, is the head of the Tyler family. So, me, being a Quauhtin gives me the ability to be with you, you know, out like this. On our own, but if the Patriarch asks me not to do something, I have to obey his wishes. Otherwise, Lewis will relieve me of my rank. And we're back to having our babysitters again."

"That's going to drive you mad."

"It does." He grumbled. "But, he was going to find out at some point."

"I agree with Dad on this. I don't like you being that close to that, either. And you would be gone for months."

He shook his head. "I'm not going. I'm not allowed."

"Damn. You're serious."

He nodded his head. "I'm completely serious. There's no way around it. Rose, does Pete think I'm a kid?"

"Baby, he doesn't-"

"I mean, I'm older than the planet he was born on. I'm not an idiot-"

"He doesn't think you are an idiot. He just is frightened and doesn't want to lose you. It's the same thing as you putting these force fields up all over the house for Samuel. You don't want him to get hurt."

"Samuel is an infant. I'm considerably older than-"

"It's just part of being in a family. You have to go with some things."

He groaned and nodded his head. "You're right. It's an adjustment."

They ate in silence for a bit.

Rose looked back at him as he refilled her wine. "Baby, let me ask you something. If, Time Lords were here, or we were in the other dimension-"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We're here. And technically, I'm not a Time Lord. That was another thing brought to my attention."

She sat down her drink. "Explain."

"Ashena is on the brink of war and my origins have come into question there. Summus and Licis put their heads together and I'm now a Quauhtin. Proper. With a complete history going back 758 years. They were really clever and gave me a few adventures. I've read the records. I admit, I was impressed."

Even though he drank his beer and acted as if everything was alright, Rose could feel he was annoyed. She sat down her knife and fork and wiped her mouth. She turned towards him. "Baby. Look at me."

He sat down his beer and looked at her. "I'm alright, Rose."

"You're not. Talk to me."

He sighed and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "It's not worth-"

"You are upset. I can feel it. If you want to continue to lie to yourself about how you really feel, that's fine. But, don't lie to me." She held his hand in hers.

"It's just….. whenever I think I've finally got a handle on this. Being here. Being me. I'm reminded how much I'm not. I'm a copy of someone-"

"You are you."

"But, I'm not. I'm-"

She held his hands tightly and looked at his pained face. "You are the Doctor. More than he is capable of being. You are every bit of the man I fell in love with. This is a new chapter in that life. You've been alone for so long, I know this has to be hard for you. But, being part of a family. Being part of….the Quauhtin. Even being part of your mad football team…."

He laughed under his breath. "Yeah."

"I don't see you as a copy. I never have. I see you as the better version of the man that blew up my job."

He chuckled at her.

"I see the father of my children, and the Time Lord that I love more than he will ever know."

She could feel his mood improve. He kissed her lips and smiled at her. "Thank you, Rose." He tossed up his hand and shook his head. "I have no idea why I'm like this. I was never like this before."

"These are huge things, Baby. You're dealing with a lot here."

He sipped his beer again and nodded his head. "I think its Donna. She was always unsure of herself. It's something I see in myself more than I ever have."

"Then that's why you have me."

He smiled back at her. "To give me a proper smack when I need it?"

"If you think it would help." She laughed with him.

"Nah. Just a …. Pep talk, I suppose."

She sipped her wine, "I'm always ready with one for you."

He tossed a chip in his mouth and smiled at her. "And I suppose this is when I tell you that we won't have our picture taken for a while."

She sat her wine down and looked back at him. "And we're leaving….?"

"In a few hours. Andromedea. We might be running into some trouble."

She smiled, "Sounds fun."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Indeed. Tony is bringing Pepper, and his suits. We're sending Poltious out to try to find the boy's father. His name is actually Soler."

"Soler. I really like that."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"How long do you think it will take Poltious to find the father?"

"I have no idea. Days, or months. There's no way to tell. Tony has really taken to him, so I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"It might just be what Tony needs at the moment."

"Have you spoken to Pepper?"

She pointed at him, "I've drank too much wine already for us to talk about that."

He looked back at her a laughed, "Oh, then tell me. What has she said?"

"No! Because you will tell him."

"Phhh…. I won't. Is it good?"

"It's good. She's just….worried."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I get that. It's new. Everyone is like that in the beginning. Wasn't you?"

"No way. You?"

He nodded his head. "Absolutely."

"Is that why it took so long for you to make your move?" she teased.

"I was sure I was going to screw everything up and you would hate me. Break my arm, or something."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. He could feel her absentmindedness. "That happened afterwards."

"The day afterwards. Merely hours." He teased her.

She giggled at him and finished her wine.

He bit his lip and sat down his beer. "Are you finished? We can pop back to the island. Have a bit of….dessert."

She kissed his lips quickly and whispered, "Bring the wine."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 - Salt and Pepper

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 - Salt and Pepper

Tony, Pepper and Exton visited a bank in Toronto, Canada, then a small town in a city in Luxembourg that Pepper didn't catch the name of. At each place, Tony walked in and spoke French to the bank official to explain what he needed. No one seemed to recognize him. Pepper never heard him, or anyone working at the banks, even say the name, 'Stark.' At each place, they found another framed picture with a key inside of it. Along with many photos and small mementos tucked away in the boxes. Pepper didn't ask what anything was, feeling it was something he would explain later if he wanted her to know. Each box, Tony sent back to his suite on the ship.

The last place they went was a small town in the United States. When they popped into the alley, Tony took a deep breath and told Exton. "Alright, this is the last one. How much time do we have?"

Exton seemed to listen, "Lewis says he's just heating the engines now. You are fine."

Tony smiled back at Pepper. "We can probably still have lunch, then. How's that?"

She smiled as she looked around. "This doesn't look like a place that would have a restaurant."

"Oh, we'll see." He told her as the trio walked around to the bank. It looked to be the largest and nicest building in the small town. Bricked and columned among the small shops that flanked it, they climbed the marble stairs together. When they walked in the building, they were met by a man with white hair and a nice suit. The building smelled old. The old man didn't seem to recognize them at all. In fact, he didn't appear he could really see well from his tiny glasses he wore on the end of his nose.

Tony put his hand on Pepper's back. "I'll handle this. You have the weekend off."

She nodded to him, "Right."

He smiled at the old man, "And good morning, sir."

The old banker smiled at him, "And good morning to you. May I help you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm here to get something out of a safe deposit box."

He nodded, "Yes, sir. Do you know the name?"

"Cecil. Cecil B. DeMille. Just like the actor."

The old man chuckled under his breath. "You are much too young to know who that is."

Tony looked at Pepper and smiled at the look of surprise on her face.

The old man pulled a card from a file. "There are instructions with this. It says you will know a code. How strange."

Tony thought and rolled his eyes as he looked back at Pepper, "Oranges and pears. Steps and stairs. I went around the world, to only find home was in the air."

Pepper smiled at him. "Really?"

Tony groaned, "And there should be a small, Zeppelin drew under that."

The man nodded his head and laughed. "I've never seen anything like it. Come this way. I'll take you to the vault. Your associates may-"

"They will join me. This is my assistant and my bodyguard."

The man nodded his head. "Indeed. This way then."

They followed him to the vault. Pepper was surprised he had made it all the way down the hallway. He turned and walked away as soon as he had opened the vault door for them.

Tony looked back at Exton. "Exton, I'll need a hand with this."

Exton nodded as Tony opened a large box on the bottom of the racks with his thumbprint. He looked inside and said, "Yep. This is it. Help me put it just on that table. Up there."

Exton grabbed the side of the trunk and helped Tony lift it to the table. Tony thanked him and Exton went back to stand in the doorway of the vault. Pepper watched as she replayed the scene she had just witnessed. "And that poem?"

Tony put the keys in the box. It had three separate locks. "My grandfather sold fruit for a living. That was pre-war days. It was part of a rhyme he would say."

"And home is in the air? Sounds like you." She smiled.

Tony stopped and smiled at her. "Does it?"

She smiled, "Yes. You and your suits. You in the air."

"Thank you, Pepper. No, that part is from Mom." He went back to work on opening the box. "She was a pilot during the war. One of the first women to fly the Zeppelin. She loved being the air and said it was the only place that felt like home after France was invaded by Hitler. It was a thing we sang all of the time when I was small. It ended by spelling my name. Toronto is for the T, Olm is the O, and then here. N – Y. Right outside Dad's hometown where his father had the fruit stand."

Pepper was amazed at all of this information. "N-Y?"

Tony turned the keys to unlock the box. "New York. We're outside of Richford. Dad and my Grandfather built this bank here so they would have a safe place to put their research. Over the years, most it was moved to the safe in California. There….under the offices at Stark Industries. This is rather…an odd situation though and had to remain here."

She smiled, "I really just had no idea about this. I thought I knew everything about you."

He shook his head, "I'm really not that interesting once you get to know me."

"On the contrary."

He groaned as he sorted out which key went to which lock. "See, Pepper? Completely normal guy."

She grinned at him. "Normal. Right."

He smiled back at her as he opened the box. "And jackpot. Here it is. Damn, Dad. You didn't make anything easy, did you?"

Pepper looked in the box and saw a lot of notebooks, albums, files and film reels.

Tony leaned back and looked at the door, "Exton. Come here."

Exton walked in the room. "Yes?"

"I need this transported up to the ship and put in my suite. The entire chest here."

Exton nodded, "Sure." He seemed to be listening to something in his head. "Legate is there. He says to mark it and he'll transport it immediately."

Tony took out the transport trigger and pulled out one of the small round markers. He sat it on the box. Within seconds, it had disappeared. Tony turned and closed the door in the vault where the trunk had been taken from.

When Tony stood up, he looked at Pepper and dusted his hands. "I'm thinking….Coquilles Saint-Jacques. What do you think?"

Pepper looked confused, "What?"

"Lunch. Maybe, Sole Meuniere? Do you like that?"

She shook her head. "I really don't mind. You pick. I just would like a tall glass of wine."

"That, I can do. Let's go, Exton." He said as they walked out of the vault.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Pepper, Tony and Exton popped in the middle of a busy city. It was midday and the weather was cold as the wind blew against Pepper's skin. She stood facing Tony, who immediately took off his jacket and put it on her.

"Do not, turn around. Trust me." He told her.

Exton stood beside of Tony and whistled as he looked up at something. "That is tall."

Tony tapped his finger to his lips. "Thank you, Captain Oblivious."

Exton laughed under his breath, "Sorry."

Tony told her, "Now. Close your eyes and let me walk you in. Alright?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, "In these heels?"

Tony looked down at her feet. "Huh. Exton, spot me here."

She hugged his arm as he led her into some unknown place. She heard sounds of people walking around her and more than once heard Exton mumble, "Excuse me" as they made their way through where ever he had taken them.

They stopped walking and she heard him say, "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Pepper opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself in a lift. It smelt like some sort of gourmet food that made her stomach immediately remind her that she had only had coffee for breakfast that morning. She grabbed Tony's hand as the lift took them up. He turned to look at her and smiled, raising her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"In an elevator." He told her and laughed.

"You're really not going to tell me-"

He laughed, "I'm really not." He held her hand in his and turned behind him to ask Exton, "Have you been here before?"

Exton shook his head. "I believe this is where Summus and Lewis landed when they first arrived. I remember something about it."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Huh. Didn't know that. I wonder where John first landed?"

The lift doors opened and Tony snapped his fingers, "Exton, don't ask him. I bet $1,000 it was London. That's the reason he talks like that."

Exton laughed, "I'll take that. Let me give it a think and decide."

Pepper shook her head and laughed. "You guys would bet on anything."

Tony laughed with her.

They walked to a woman standing at a podium wearing a nice skirt suit. She smiled at them. "And may I help you?" She asked with a French accent.

Tony continued to hold Pepper's hand. "We have reservations." He told her.

She looked at the list. "Oh yes, sir. What is the name?"

"Logan. I'm Logan." He laid his hand in his chest.

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

Tony pointed at Exton, and began to speak to the woman in French. She suddenly smiled and laughed at him. Pepper couldn't help but think she had become way more friendly toward Tony as soon as he started speaking her native language. She smiled and waved them to a table in the back of the restaurant, away from everyone. The bar sat just feet away. Tony pointed at the bar, "Exton. You are there. Only Salt and Pepper at this table."

Exton chuckled. "Right."

Tony held the chair out for Pepper, and she took a seat. The waitress poured them both a glass of water and walked away.

Tony continued, "Exton. Keep an eye on the time for me. We don't need to go back home. Do we?"

Pepper thought for a bit, "No. We can leave from here."

Tony pat Exton's shoulder. "Thank you for everything today, man. Whatever you want, on me."

Exton took a seat at the bar and thanked Tony.

Tony sat down across the table from Pepper. He sighed as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his oxford. He stuck his tongue out like he was being strangled to make Pepper smile.

"Logan?"

He nodded his head. "I found out that he has always wanted to go out with you. So, I'm giving him the opportunity."

She giggled and shook her head.

"So. Where are we?" He sat back and looked at her.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I need a hint."

He pointed out of the window as the sun shone over Paris. She could see the iron columns going across the window. He picked up a menu and flipped it around to show her the cover, The Jules Verne Restaurant.

"Is this the Eiffel Tower?" She asked.

He looked seriously at her, "You are taking a few days off. The only way I can make sure you do that, is to take you someplace you can't speak the language, can't read the menus, and have to depend on me for a change. I'm taking care of this."

She teased, "We might be in deep trouble."

"Over our heads for sure." He opened a menu.

She smiled at him.

A waitress came over and poured them both some wine. Tony spoke to her after he sat down the menu. She listened to Tony explain something. The waitress agreed and walked away.

Tony groaned as he leaned on the table and rubbed his hands together. "This isn't lunch menu. This is dinner. A very heavy dinner."

"What's going on?"

A chef walked out and the waitress introduced him to Tony. Tony shook his hand and explained something to him. The chef smiled and nodded his head before walking back into the kitchen.

Tony sipped the water and pushed his wine away from him. "And I might have done it now. You don't have anything you can't eat. Except strawberries, right?"

"What have you ordered us?"

"Real food. Food I grew up eating. You might like it."

"I'll try anything once."

He grinned at her. "Anything?"

"Don't get any ideas."

"Too late." He laughed and rubbed his hands together. She rolled her eyes as she sipped her wine and looked out of the window. She could see the beautiful Paris skyline. She felt eyes on her and looked back to see Tony, resting his face on his palm and watching her. She smiled and sat down her wine glass. "I'll be honest. I knew you spoke French-"

He smiled, "But?"

"I've never heard you speak it as much as you have today."

He nodded, "It probably the most I've spoken French in a long time."

"How do you remember it if you don't speak it often?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just there. Rose and I spoke French together, and I found it seemed to just…wake up that part of my brain."

She teased him. "A brain awakening."

"Explains why you say I've gone crazy-"

"I never said that."

He pointed at her. "You're right. You didn't. You said, 'I had completely lost my mind.' And you were agreeing with the question I had ask, if I had."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you remember everything?"

He leaned on the table and propped his head up on his fist. "If I say 'yes.' Is that 'normal'?"

She thought, "No."

He smiled, "Then, we need to talk about something else."

"Let's talk about the beard."

"The beard? It has its own….'The'?"

She sipped her wine, "I have to admit, I like it. But-"

"But?"

"I also like you without it. It's, not so rough on my face."

He grinned, "Maybe, I'll just…wear it a bit…thinner. Smaller lines. More narrow."

She nodded, "We'll try it. Sure."

"Or, I can keep it like this-"

"Logan, it's your face. Do what you like."

He laughed and ran his hand across his shaven face.

She sipped her wine, "I'm surprised everyone isn't going crazy that you are here."

He waved his hand to excuse it, "Yeah, the woman at the front thought it was me. I told her I get that a lot. I'm Logan at the moment. That Tony guy has 'the' beard that I'm missing."

"Logan, isn't that the guy-"

He laughed, "John's guy. Yeah. He's back on Andromeda with the Queen. You know, he told me some stuff about you."

She looked at him suspiciously, "Like what?"

"He told me your name isn't really Pepper."

She smiled, "Your name isn't really Logan."

He smiled, "That you, umm. Damn. What else was it?"

She sipped her drink, "See, I didn't realize you thought that was really my name."

He held out his hands, "I never thought about it."

She laughed, "What would you think it is? If you really know it, you can't use that."

He sat back and crossed his arms. "Huh. You look like a... Catherine. Mary Catherine."

She covered her mouth and laughed, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's the hair. Irish, right?"

"That's what I was told."

He nodded his head, "Explains a lot. Where does 'Pepper' come from?"

She held her empty glass out to him, "I might tell you one day."

"Not today?" He asked as he refilled her glass with wine.

"No. Not today."

He finished his water and refilled his glass, "Okay. Not today. You always say you have a million and seven things to talk to me about. Let's chisel at that."

"It's all work stuff-"

"Never mind. You are not working." He insisted.

"And you're not drinking. Something up?"

He drank his water and shook his head. "Nope. I just want water."

She looked suspiciously at him. "That's not like you."

He looked back at her and sat down his glass of water. "Did you see this view?"

She looked out the window and back at him. "This is beautiful. I've never been here."

He laid his hand across the table and she took his hand.

"Tony, what are you not telling me?"

He smiled at her and kissed her hand, "I really hope that secret admirer of yours knows what an amazing person you are."

XxxxxXxxxxx

Pete walked into the football pitch on the ship to hear laughter. The Doctor was standing in the goal with Lewis, chatting. Tony Tyler, Genie and Velt were kicking footballs towards him. Tony seemed to be giving Velt a full lesson on how it was done.

Genie kicked the ball into the goal behind her Daddy. "GOAL!" She shouted and threw her arms up.

The Doctor turned and pointed at her. "I wasn't ready."

"You were talking to Lewis. It was fair."

He picked up the ball and kicked it out of the goal. "You won't get it in again."

Genie laughed, "Right, Daddy." She ran off to kick the ball.

Pete smiled and walked over to the Doctor and Lewis. Velt kicked the ball just as Lewis moved to stand in the goal with the Doctor. Lewis kicked it back out. "Ha! Try again!"

Velt laughed and ran after the ball.

Pete smiled, "How's the leg, Lewis?"

Lewis smiled, "It's fine. Needs a good work-out like this."

Just as he said that, the Doctor blocked a kick from Genie and threw the ball back out. "Nice try! Ha!"

"Phooey!" Genie exclaimed.

The Doctor asked, "And how was Torchwood?"

Pete put his hands in his pockets. "I'm so damn behind on stuff. I probably need to just camp out there all weekend. Jake keeps telling me to just let him handle it, but…."

Lewis groaned and kicked the ball back towards Tony. "As soon as we return, I want a full debriefing between Lance and Jake. I want to get this sorted before it gets out of hand."

Pete nodded his head. "Well, with Lance going to oversee that base being constructed."

Lewis kicked another ball out, "Nope. Gobbo is going to do that. Lance is staying put."

Pete put his hands in his pockets. "Oh."

The Doctor nodded as he looked back at the children. "I should have asked Lewis about that first. He needs Lance for some stuff."

Lewis glanced back at Pete and waved his hand. "Yeah. It's alright. I hadn't informed John about it."

Pete looked back at the children and nodded. "It's fine with me. I don't mind who goes as long as it's not you." He pointed at the Doctor.

"We've covered it. Rose agrees with you."

Pete smiled, "See. I knew she had a good head on her shoulders."

Lewis pointed at the Doctor. "Based on her choice in men, I've questioned it several times."

The Doctor kicked another ball out. "Nice try!"

Pete looked back over to the children and smiled. "This is great for them. Running around. No fear. Just them, being children."

Lewis smiled. "There's nothing for them to fear onboard. They are quite safe."

Pete nodded his head. "Where is Rose?"

The Doctor held the side of the goal and leaned against it as he looked back at Pete. "Rose has had to go to bed. She had a bit too much to drink."

Lewis laughed, "A full bottle and a half."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Sadly, I think she probably gets that from Pete Tyler."

They both laughed at his remark. The Doctor continued to lean against the goal. "Ah. She can get legless if she wants. It's been a while for her." He kicked the ball back out and pointed at the children. "Not getting in here! Nope!"

Pete nodded, "So, she sent you to look after the children?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. I sent myself. She told me to go play football. I haven't in a while."

Lewis smiled and kicked another ball out. "Helps calm his nerves."

The Doctor nodded. "Hell, I'm fine. How's Malcolm?"

Pete nodded his head. "Awake finally."

A ball sailed right between Lewis and the Doctor's heads and hit the back of the net. They looked at one another in surprise.

Lewis pointed at him, "You were supposed to stop that one."

The Doctor smiled, "No. That was yours."

Velt danced around in excitement. "That was me! Yes!"

The Doctor shook his head and leaned back on the goal holding the metal side. Lewis kicked the ball back out. "Good shot!"

Pete put his hands in his pockets and asked, "So, Lewis? Are you going back with-"

Suddenly, the Doctor fell unconscious next to where Lewis stood. He hit the ground. Lewis looked up and saw Velt standing looking at him in complete shock. His hands were glowing. "Sorry! Sorry!" He ran off the pitch.

Genie was kicking the ball to Tony. Pete didn't stop to think as Lewis quickly said, "Get them out of here, Pete. Now!"

Pete ran and scooped up Genie and Tony in his arms and took them into the hallway.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 - Primus Partners Plans

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 11 - Primus Partners Plans

Tony took off his tie as he walked down the ship's hallway with Pepper.

"So, how strange was it?" He asked her.

"I've never had cheese and blueberries together. Especially, in a sandwich."

He took her hand and smiled at her. "It was my favorite when I was young. I've not had it in years. What was your favorite?"

She stopped walking and looked at him, "What is this?"

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I realize I really don't know a lot about you."

She nodded, "Peaches. Sliced peaches."

"Really?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "You asked. Yes. That and grapes."

They started to walk together again, "You sound like Gene. She doesn't like sweet things. Just fruit."

"That was me. I still don't really enjoy candy like some people do."

"Don't worry about it. John eats enough for you, him and Gene, together."

She laughed as they walked into the lift together.

He pressed a button and looked back at her. "I'll take you to see the soccer field. It's actually pretty damn cool. It's bigger than you would expect."

"Have you played soccer?"

He shook his head. "No. I've kicked a ball around, but they actually play. There is one game they play I might try. They always come off the field looking like they have been beat up. It looks pretty good."

She shook her head.

The lift opened and they immediately heard Genie crying. They let go of one another and ran down the hall where Pete sat on the floor, holding both Tony and Genie. Tony stopped, "What's wr-"

Pete waved his hand, "Go! They probably need your help!"

Tony and Pepper ran into the room with the football pitch inside. Pepper looked around in amazement at the stadium sized field that was on the ship. Tony looked around quickly. Spotting the problem, he ran to goal where Lewis was giving the Doctor CPR.

Pepper watched as Tony slid into the goal. "How long as he been out?"

Lewis, covered in sweat and panting, continued to press the Doctor's chest. "I don't know. I'm getting tired."

Tony got on his knees and took over giving him chest compressions. He yelled at him as rocked on his chest. "John! Come on, man. We're not doing this today."

Lewis sat up and wiped the sweat from his face.

Pepper rushed over and knelt down at the Doctor's head. She pinched his nose and blew some air into his mouth.

Tony continued with the chest compressions. "Lewis, call someone with your freaky head th-"

"It's not working! Don't you think I have tried?"

Tony nodded. "Right." He yelled, "Friday! We have an emergency on the football pitch. Announce it in the hanger. Tell them to down here immediately!"

"Right away, sir." Friday said.

Just as Pepper gave the Doctor another breath, he started to cough and rolled over on his side. Tony sat up and sighed in relief. "Oh my God, John. You scared the hell out of us."

Pepper helped him sit up as he continued to cough. "Breathe. You are alright."

Tony sat down and pat his back as he started to catch his breath. "John. Damn." He fell back and lay on the grass.

Lance, Poltious and Legate ran into the room. Exton was right after him. They all knelt around the Doctor to make sure he was alright. He continued to cough.

Pete came back into the room with Genie and Tony. Genie ran to her Daddy and knocked him back down when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lie on the grass and pat her back. "I'm alright." He mumbled to her.

Tony sat up and pointed at Pete. "Go get Rose. She'll kick all of our asses if she's not told about this."

Pete laughed and nodded his head. "On it." He bent down and pat the Doctor's leg, "Welcome back, son."

Tony Tyler got down on his knees and looked at him. "John? Are you really alright?"

He continued to cough. He nodded his head and said through a strained voice. "Don't I look alright?"

Tony Tyler lay down on his chest and hugged him with Genie.

Tony looked around. "Where's the kid?"

Lewis shook his head. "He ran off after it happened."

Tony looked back at Pepper and sighed, "I'll find him." He stood up and walked with Pepper to the other end of the pitch. Lewis walked with them and looked around.

"He might have gone into the rooms just in here." Lewis offered.

They walked down the hallways opening the doors.

Tony called, "Kid? Where are you?"

Pepper stood at the other end of the hallway, "Is that water running?"

Tony, Lewis and Pepper rushed into the locker room and over to the showers. They found one of the showers running and Velt sitting on a tiled bench. He sat crying, fully clothed, with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"There you are." Tony said in relief.

Velt didn't look at him.

"Come on, man. You're not in trouble."

"But it was my fault."

Tony looked back at Lewis.

Lewis shook his head. "I don't know what happened. John was holding onto the side of the goal and he just dropped. I looked up and his hands were glowing."

Tony nodded his head. "Kid. It was an accident. You're not in trouble."

"But, I've hurt a Primus."

Tony waved his hand, "He's fine. John is made of tough stuff. They don't let just anyone become a Primus."

Lewis started. "Velt-"

"Don't call him that." Tony insisted.

Pepper was shocked his response. "That's his name, Tony."

Tony shook his head as he took off his jacket and handed it to Pepper. "I'll never call him that."

Lewis looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Tony shook his head and started to walk into the shower with the boy. Lewis quickly grabbed his arm, "You can't go in there! He's like a live wire! Are you nuts?"

Pepper grabbed Tony's shoulder. "Stop!"

He waved his hands. "I'll be fine. Sparky. I'm coming in."

The boy looked up in fear. "Don't! I'll hurt you!"

Tony shook his head. "I told you that you can't hurt me."

Tony pulled his arm away from Lewis. He looked at Pepper's frightened face. "Please, don't." She whispered.

He winked at her. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

She let go of him and watched as he stepped into the shower. He walked across the floor and turned off the water. Completely soaked, he then sat down next to Velt and wrapped his arms around him. "It's alright. You are safe."

The little boy held Tony's neck and cried. "I'm really sorry, Tony."

Lewis looked back at Pepper. "How did he do that?"

She looked shocked. "I have no idea."

Tony looked up at them, "Do not come in here. It's not safe."

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "How are you in there? Are you okay?"

He continued to hold the little boy in his arms. "We are fine. He just needs to calm down." Velt continued to hold Tony and cry.

Lewis put his hands on his hips. "This makes no damn sense."

Pepper nodded her head. "Welcome to life with Tony."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor lay on the sofa in his suite with his head in Rose's lap. Lewis sat in a chair next to the sofa as Lance finished up using the healing tool on the burns on the Doctor's hand where he had been holding onto the goal.

Lewis sighed, "I couldn't call anyone. It just had stopped. I couldn't even think!"

Rose ran her hand through the Doctor's hair. "Lewis. You're still recovering. Don't-"

He shook his head and sat back. "If Tony and Pepper hadn't came when they did. And how the hell did Tony walk into the shower with that kid and not get electrocuted?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. "This is more than I want to think about at the moment."

Rose smiled down at him. "You feel tired."

"I need to get up and-"

Lance shook his head. "You are staying put. Rose's orders."

Lewis pointed at him. "Ha! She's got you too, now."

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his eyes.

The door to the suite opened and Poltious walked in with Pepper. Poltious declared, "And the children are with the Nanny. That was the best idea ever. Ress has them painting and calm. Samuel and Arles are napping. She is amazing."

Pepper walked over and sat next to Lance on the table in front of the sofa where the Doctor lay. Mistaking his closed eyes for him sleeping, she asked, "How is he?"

The Doctor didn't open his eyes. "I'm fine. I need to go fly the ship."

Poltious leaned on the back of the sofa. "Legate is flying the ship. You are going to lay your bum on this sofa and relax."

The Doctor groaned, "You need to go work on your ship."

Poltious rolled his eyes. "My ship needs new cells. The old ones won't hold a charge. I won't be able to depart until we reach Andromeda."

Lewis threw his hand up, "Just use cells from one of the other ships."

Poltious shook his head. "The only ones that would even fit it are on Legate's ship. And he has a little….registration problem."

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked up, "Registration problem?"

Poltious chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah. He's my son. He can't help it. It's a small fix."

Lewis laughed and rubbed his face as he swore in Quauhtin.

Rose shook her head. "What are you on about? Registration problem?"

Lance explained, "Legate's ship is suspected of being involved in something illegal. So, he can't fly it because he's on a list now with law enforcement."

Lewis pointed at Lance, "He can't power it up, otherwise it will expose where he is. Oh, that guy. I might need to remind him that his grandfather can only get him out of so much."

Poltious chuckled proudly, "Yeah. That's my boy."

Pepper looked at Poltious, "What did he do?"

The Doctor waved his hand, "Don't tell us. The less we know, the better."

Poltious nodded his head. "I have a program to delete that. I'm running it on his ship now. It won't allow me to use his cells. But, he will be able to fly her."

Rose looked up at Poltious, "Are you guys pirates? I swear, it's always something like this with you two."

Poltious laughed as he stood up and crossed his arms. "I'll never tell."

Lewis propped his chin on his fist. "How is the boy?"

Pepper shook her head. "I have no idea. I've been with Poltious helping him take Genie and Tony to….what was her name?"

Poltious leaned on the back of the sofa, "Ress. She's the children's Nanny."

The Doctor covered his eyes and relaxed more on the sofa. "Space Nanny." He teased and laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Pepper grinned, "I'm glad you are alright, John. You scared the hell out of us."

He uncovered his eyes and looked at her. "I frightened the hell out of myself. I'd prefer not to regenerate for a while. That took a while to get back from. Thank you."

Lance asked him, "Do you need any pain medication? How's your chest?"

The Doctor covered his eyes again. "No. I'm alright."

Rose moved her hand to his chest and continued to play with his hair with her other hand.

Lewis pointed at Pepper, "John has no idea how Tony was able to walk into that shower either. Do you know how he did it? It should have killed him."

"Water and electricity." Poltious nodded.

Rose continued to play with the Doctor's hair as he spoke, "He's managed to ground himself, somehow."

"The boy is with Tony in the Control Room. He seems alright." Poltious told them.

The Doctor didn't uncover his face. "Legate says Tony is installing that, thermal vision sensor."

Pepper shook her head. "Velt was very upset. Tony has insisted he will never call him that. Isn't that his name?"

Lewis shook his head. "No, it's not. We shouldn't call him that either. But, I don't know what to call him, otherwise. His other name is forbidden for him to really say."

Rose teased, "Give him a title then."

The Doctor uncovered his face and smiled at her. "Cheeky."

Pepper smiled, "Tony is calling him Sparky."

Lewis chuckled, "That works for him. Granted, it's better than some of the nicknames Tony has came up with. Like you, Lance. What was he calling you?"

Lance looked confused, "Jackass? I don't know."

The Doctor laughed, "Card Shark. It's because you keep kicking his ass at Peducko. Now, Rose will get an interesting nickname I'm sure."

Rose giggled, "Oh, I'm sure."

Pepper smiled, "You're sure you're alright, John?"

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm fine. Please tell Tony, 'Thank you'. And tell the young man I'm not cross with him. Not at all. It was an accident."

She smiled and stood up.

Poltious smiled at her. "May I walk you to your suite, Miss Pepper?"

She nodded, "That would be great. I don't know if I could find it otherwise."

Rose asked her, "So, we'll try the yoga later?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Go do it now."

"You are hurt."

"I am fine. I'll stay here on the sofa and rest."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Dream on! You'll be in the Control Room as soon as I leave."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes again.

Lewis smiled, "Let me stay and watch him. I'd be happy to."

Rose looked at him, "Sure?"

He smiled, "Oh yes. This guy? Who won't let me get up to do anything for a week? Yes. Let me watch him for you. I'll break his leg to make him remain on that sofa."

The Doctor looked at him, "Are you serious, Lewis? You're a bit violent, you know."

Lewis laughed, "Go on. It's fine."

Rose looked up at Pepper. "Yoga then? There's also this amazing treadmill you have to see."

Pepper nodded, "Sure. I just need to change."

Poltious held out his arm to escort her to her room.

XxxxxXxxxxx

Rose walked to the doorway of the suite. She was wearing her work-out clothes. She turned and pointed at Lewis. "Lewis, is in charge."

The Doctor groaned, "Rose. I'm fine."

Lewis chuckled, "Go. I've got him."

Rose left and the door slid shut behind her. The Doctor looked back at his friend.

Lewis smiled, "You said it takes her 76 seconds to get to the lift?"

The Doctor sat up and nodded his head. "Yes. Let's give her three minutes though, that will get her into the work-out room. I love that you can talk to me in my head again, mate."

Lewis laughed, "I want to go see what Tony is doing in the Control Room. I know she won't let me up there, either." He spoke in a high pitched voice, "Lewis. You are off duty."

The Doctor laughed.

Lewis held up a finger. "Perfect. Poltious is going to the work-out room with them. He'll tell us when they get there."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I love it when a plan comes together."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Tony sat next to an open panel on the wall in the Control Room of the ship. Timon and Velt sat with him. He pulled out some wires and looked around inside of the panel. Tony and Velt both wore clean, dry clothes. Their hair had begun to dry.

Legate sat at a console to the side, looking at the streaks of stars that flew past the large window. "Are you sure you should be mucking with that while we're in flight?"

Timon shook his head. "It's totally alright. He's only in the sensors and the screen display."

The door slid open and the Doctor and Lewis walked in.

Legate laughed at him. "And these two-"

Lewis pointed at Legate, "We were never here."

"Never saw anything." Legate laughed.

The Doctor walked over to where Tony was working and knelt down on the floor. Velt's eyes became huge and he hid behind Tony. Tony looked behind him at the boy.

"Spark. John's not angry with you. You're not in trouble, man." Tony looked at the Doctor, "Don't growl at him. It was an accident."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to growl at you, Velt-"

"And don't ever call him that." Tony insisted as he pointed at the Doctor with a tool.

The Doctor propped his arm on his knee as he sat down on the floor. "You're right." He looked at the small boy. "What would you prefer we call you? Tony has forbidden the use of the name we knew you by."

The little boy looked at Tony. "Why?"

Tony sat down his tool and looked at the little boy. "Because, it's not you. It's something someone was calling you because they felt you were less than a person. And you're not. You're not filth, and you're not less. You matter. I won't let anyone call you that. I won't let you believe that about yourself."

Lewis stood with his hand on his hips and nodded. "Good man, Tony."

Tony shook his head and went back to work in the panel. "So, it's up to you. We can call you Soler if you prefer."

The boy looked at the Doctor. "I'm not supposed to use that name."

"Tell me why." The Doctor asked.

"My father says it helps to keep me hidden. He doesn't want anyone to know who I am. It will keep me safe."

Tony sat back out of the panel and looked at the boy again. "I can't get that damn bolt loose, Timon. See what you can do with it, man."

Timon took the tool and continued to work.

Lewis asked the boy, "This father of yours, I'm right in saying that he's not your actual father. Right?"

The boy looked confused, "He is. That's what he said."

"But, you had another one before then. Tell me about him." Lewis asked.

The boy sighed, "I don't remember a lot about him. He was nice. He…..ummm… put his arms around me. Like Tony did."

Tony smiled, "Hugged you. That's it?"

The boy smiled, "Yes. He did that."

The Doctor asked, "Why aren't you with that father?"

The boy looked at Tony, who nodded encouragingly. "He didn't want me. My father tells me he sold me to him."

Tony shook his head. "I don't believe that. Why would he do that?"

The little boy shook his head. "That's what he told me. I don't know. Other parents did that. That's where all of those children came from."

Lewis asked, "What other children?"

"The ones on the ship with my father and his crew. He takes them and sells them on other planets. Then, gets more from parents who don't want them. My father didn't want me, so I was sold."

Tony shook his head and took the boy's hand. "That's not it. Listen, man. I know that's not it."

The little boy shook his head. "You don't know that, Tony. This is what happens."

Tony pointed at him, "I do know that. Let's do this. Let Lewis find your original father, and let me talk to him. See if what you think is true."

The boy sighed.

Lewis nodded his head. "This is very similar to what happened before. All of those children that were taken were told they were unwanted. It kept them from fighting back against the people who took them."

The boy looked back at Tony. "Do you really think he didn't sell me?"

Tony shook his head. "We should ask him to make sure. I can tell you something though, if he did…you won't be going back to that other father of yours. The one that has hurt you so bad."

"Then what will happen to me?"

Tony pointed at himself. "You'll stay with me."

Velt smiled and threw his arms around Tony's neck. He held him tightly.

Tony rubbed his back. "I meant it when I said I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you again."

The Doctor smiled, "You are safe with Tony. We're sending someone to find Mageer."

The little boy sat up and looked shocked, "Mageer. That's his name!"

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "See, he's pretty smart. He already knew that."

Lewis smiled, "We'll get all of this sorted out. Don't worry about this. But, the question I have now is, Tony?"

Tony looked at Lewis, "Yes?"

"What are we calling him? He needs to have a name." Lewis looked at the Doctor and grinned, "Or a title."

The Doctor rolled his eyes back at Lewis. "Easy."

Tony laughed and looked at the boy. "You're not going back to the father that forbid it, so you are welcome to use your proper name if you like."

The boy smiled at Tony. "Soler. Yes. Alright. I've not been called that in a long time. But, are you sure I'll remain safe?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, Sparky. It's not like we're announcing you are here to the galaxy."

The Doctor quickly turned and pointed at Lewis. "Do you hear this?"

Lewis waved, "We have to go. Bye! Good chat!"

They both rushed out of the room together.

Legate laughed at them. "That is some funny shit."

Tony asked, "What was that about?"

Legate sat back at the controls, "Our Primus Partners have to get back to John's suite before Rose does. They were not supposed to leave."

Tony laughed and looked at Soler. "Remember when you said a Quauhtin isn't frightened of anything?"

He nodded.

Tony smiled, "Apparently those two Quauhtin are frightened of John's wife."

Soler relaxed and laughed.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12- Sleep

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12- Sleep

Pepper walked back to her and Tony's suite on the ship. She took a deep breath and pressed the button on the side of the door that opened it, just like Poltious had shown her. The door slid open and she immediately heard the television playing some program. Relieved she had gotten the room correct, she walked in and saw the stars streaking past the windows in long lines.

She walked around to the side of the sofa and saw Tony sitting there with the little boy leaned against him, sleeping. He had covered him in a blanket. She smiled at the scene as he looked back at her wearing her work-out clothes.

"Why don't you dress like this at home?"

"I usually change before I come back up to the penthouse."

He looked her up and down. "You really shouldn't. I mean…..oh wow."

She giggled, "I'll go get changed-"

"No! You don't have to rush off. You can come sit here."

"Tony, I'm a sweaty mess."

He sighed. "Alright. Fine. But, just….stand there a second. I want to burn this image into my mind."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower. Well….damn."

"What?"

"I don't know how to work the shower up here."

He laughed. "I'll help. Let me get him to bed."

She watched him stand up and pick up the little boy. She walked with him into the spare room to the right of where they sat. Tony spoke once they got into the small room. "Friday, lights at 25%"

The lights came on and Pepper saw the small, half bed sitting to the side of the room. A football and some clothes sat on a shelf on the other side. The large window continued down the side of the room and curved to wrap around the ceiling. The blackness of space and the long streaks of stars could be seen.

Tony lay down Soler in the bed and pulled the duvet over him. "There." He whispered.

He started back out of the room when they heard the little boy ask, "Tony?"

Tony stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

He looked at Pepper and grinned. He walked back over and sat on the side of the bed. "I'm going back in the other room. You'll be more comfortable in here."

The little boy sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes. "Where is this?"

"Your room. This is your room while we're on the ship. See? I put your stuff over there. This is your bed and-"

The boy looked at the bed were he sat. "I have a bed?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. You can rest on it. What do you normally rest on?"

"Just…on the floor. Where ever."

Tony closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Sensing he needed her help, Pepper walked over and knelt next to the bed. "Tell me, did you sleep any last night when you and Tony Tyler stayed in the nets?"

Soler yawned and rubbed his eyes. "No."

She smiled, "Worried you would fall out? I would be."

He closed his eyes and yawned.

She kissed the top of his head, "Get some sleep. It's late. We're just in the other room, not far away from you at all. If you need Tony or me, just call to us. We'll be able to hear you."

"You're that close?"

She smiled warmly, "Yes. Look, you can see through the doorway. That's our bedroom door just across the room. Do you see the door?"

He rose up and looked. He nodded and relaxed in the bed. Tony tucked him back in.

Pepper took Tony's hand and led him out of the bedroom. He stopped and closed the door halfway when they got back into the sitting room. "Thank you, Pepper. I was….just…didn't even know what to say."

She smiled, "It's alright. He's exhausted. Maybe he'll be able to get a good night's rest."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Hmmm…what were we doing?"

She pointed at him, "You were going to show me how to use the shower."

"Oh! Yes. Right. Shower." He walked to the door of their bedroom and pressed the button on the side that opened the door. "Through here."

Pepper smiled as she walked past him and he smiled at her. "What are you up to?"

He pointed to himself, "Me?"

She walked into the room and was nearly overwhelmed at the smell of flowers. Tony leaned in the doorway, "Friday. Raise the lights in here to 67%"

She looked around and saw vases of red roses and lilies all over the room. She gasped, "How did you do this?"

He laughed, "Oh, I'll never tell."

She walked back to him and smiled. "Tony, this is beautiful."

"Not bad for a secret admirer, huh? How am I doing?"

She covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm impressed. I can't believe you did something like this."

He took her hand in his. "I'm really glad you came with me out here with me. I've missed you this week."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt his hands on her back as he held her tightly. As they continued to kiss one another, she felt his hands slide down her back and grab her bum. She stepped in as close as she could to him, holding him tightly. Completely lost in one another, they started towards the bed in the suite. Pepper lay back as he climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her.

Friday spoke, "There is a call for Miss Potts."

Tony mumbled through their kisses, "She's busy."

Pepper smiled and he continued to kiss her neck, "Who is it, Friday?"

"Natasha, from the office." Friday replied.

Tony sat up and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Let me take this."

He rolled over on his back and groaned, "Put it through on the screen in the main room, Friday."

Pepper walked in the main room and looked at the television. "Hello, Natasha. What do you need?"

Tony walked behind Pepper, "She's taking the weekend off."

Natasha nodded her head, "Yes, Mr. Stark. I just had a few questions for her. But, since you are there, you might be able to help."

He sat down on the sofa and propped his feet up on the table in front of it. "Go."

"You want to extend the Expo?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"For how long?"

Tony looked at Pepper. "I don't know. What do you think?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea-"

He pointed at the screen. "A month. 30 days. Everything can be extended to that. What else?"

Natasha looked down, "Well, there is the matter of Top-"

Pepper held out both of her hands. "NO! He doesn't know about that."

Tony looked surprised at both of them, "What? Top what? Top Gear?! What?"

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, so now he knows." She sat down next to him on the sofa and pointed at him forcefully, "Don't you dare tell John! It's a surprise for his birthday!"

Tony could barely sit still on the sofa from his excitement. "Oh, hell yeah!"

Natasha spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just-"

Pepper sighed, "It's alright. John is the one who can't know. Tony would have found out."

Tony was about to bounce out of his skin from the excitement he felt, "Yes, I would. I have my ways. Details, woman. Go!"

She nodded, "Well, they can't let you race on the track-"

"Phhh! Why the hell not?" Tony complained.

"Insurance."

Tony groaned and looked back at Pepper. "Well, that's just shit."

"But, they did suggest a special. With the pair of them on it."

Tony shook his head, "But we can't go on the track? What's the point? I need John to know how bad I can kick his ass."

Pepper smiled at him, "Talk to them again and see if we can let them race someplace else. Tell them we'll cover the cost of the insurance. I'll talk to Rose and Pete. I'm sure it will be alright."

Tony rubbed his chin in thought. "I have a few ideas about that, too."

Pepper smiled back at him, "Natasha, I'll talk with Tony about it. I'm sure he'll come up with something good."

"It will be great!" Tony rubbed his hands together, "Yes! Top Gear. I'm going to kick John's ass so hard. My footprint will be a permanent mark across his ass. See if we can get a few of John's bodyguards in that, too. Especially Lewis. Otherwise, he'll find out."

Pepper nodded. "That's a good idea. We'll talk about it here, but see what you can do."

Natasha nodded, "I'll take care of it. And the White House called."

Tony groaned and propped his head up on his fist. "Yeah? What's Howie want?"

"He's having a re-election dinner and asked you to attend."

Tony didn't have any reaction. Pepper looked back at him sitting in silence. "Tony?"

Tony seemed to return to reality. "Right. I'm in. What's the problem?"

"You also have a plus one."

Tony looked back at Pepper. "Do you want to go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, yes. I suppose-"

"Settled then. Pepper is my plus one."

Natasha nodded, "Alright. That's all that couldn't wait. Enjoy your weekend off, Miss Potts."

She ended the call and the screen went black. Tony looked back at Pepper, "That was alright? Plus one?"

Pepper nodded, "That was fine. Yes."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yes. See, I can do this."

"You almost sound like you are trying to convince yourself."

"Maybe I am. Do you have….any idea at all…how hard it is to keep my hands off of you in front of her?"

Pepper grinned, "Well, she's gone now."

He bit his lip and stood up, "Shower. That's what we were doing."

She laughed, "I'll go get something to change into. I'll meet you in there."

"Well, I have towels already-"

"Tony. I'm going to wear more than a towel."

He cleared his throat. "Well, that's up to you…"

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked into her closet and got herself some clothes. She returned to the bedroom and saw Tony coming out of his closet. She walked to him and put her hand on his chest. "Just a second."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Those things you were taking. What did you call those?"

"Anti-rejection medication for my heart?" He teased.

She groaned and put her hands on her hips. "That's another good reason you don't need to take those. Tony, you need to sleep."

He dropped his head dramatically. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes. We do."

"Pepper. I can't sleep. I'm worried-"

"You need to talk to John. Maybe he can help-"

"He can't help-"

"How do you know-"

"He can't!"

"You haven't asked him!"

Tony stopped and looked at her, "You told him, didn't you?"

She sighed and took his hand in hers. "Tony. I'm worried about you. This seems to have gotten worse-"

"Well, it won't get any better."

She held up her hand. "Alright. Stop. You are going to tell me when it got so bad again."

He groaned, "I can't get out-"

"No. This wasn't this bad-"

"It's not bad now!"

"It is, too! Tony. You are keeping yourself from sleeping to avoid this."

Tony covered his mouth and looked away from her. "It's….not….like that."

"Then tell me what it's like. Because where I'm standing, that's exactly what it's like."

He put his hands on his hips, smiled and shook his head at her.

"Go ahead and cuss me out if you want, but we have to talk about this." Pepper insisted.

"I'm not going to cuss you out." He told her as he looked at the floor. "What did you tell John?"

"He knows as much as I do. About everything."

He looked confused, "Everything?"

She nodded, "I think he can help."

Tony took a deep breath, "I just don't want to talk about any of this. It doesn't help. "

She took his hands in hers again, "And you don't have to. That's not what I'm saying. But, I don't want you to take these pills to keep yourself awake anymore. I've noticed the drinking. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll talk to John."

"When?"

"Next time I see him."

She nodded, "Alright. Progress. And there are other ways to keep yourself up at night. To wear yourself out."

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?"

She pointed at him, "You said you thought you could do better. That's the bar now. It always has to be better than last night."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Alright. In that case." He turned around and took a red box out of the top of his closet. He handed it to her. "That's all of them. Well, there's another box in New York. Take them both, and do whatever with them. I won't take anymore."

"You don't have them anywhere else?"

"You've known me a long time. Do I keep things in two places?"

She smiled, "No. Not normally."

He took a deep breath. "I need to see John, then. I don't feel comfortable sleeping next to you with my head all….screwy."

She sat the box down in a chair near the opening of the closet, "Then, 'mon cher'-"

"You do speak French!" He looked surprised at her.

"I don't. I asked Rose how to say that."

He smiled at her. "I'm impressed. She's a good coach."

"Show me how to work this shower, and go see John."

"You don't need me to….wash your back? Or anything?"

She smiled at him. "You can stay, but only because you didn't cuss me o-"

He crashed his lips into hers and held her tightly in his arms. They continued to kiss one another as they walked to the bathroom. Tony hit the panel to close the door, not removing his lips from hers.

XxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

The Doctor sat on the sofa with his head propped on his fist. He was watching Rose make them both tea in the kitchen.

"Rose, I could do that."

"You are hurt. I'm surprised Lewis was able to keep you on the sofa that entire time."

He smiled as she walked over and handed him a cup of tea. "Rose, you can feel it. You know I'm alright."

She sat next to him, "Let me just be the doctor here for a minute."

He chuckled at her. "Yeah? What's your treatment for electrocution?"

She looked at him with her tongue in her teeth and said quietly. "Sex."

"Sex?"

She whispered to him, "Lots of dirty sex."

"Oh. I like how you think."

She giggled at him and sipped her tea. "It uses a lot of gross motor skills and-"

"Fine motor skills. It's a good idea. I'm game for that. Yes." He laughed with her.

Genie walked down the hallway. "Daddy. Is it really time for bed?"

Rose looked surprised at him, "Seems rather early."

"Tony is already asleep. Can you believe that?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I bet he didn't sleep last night. Up there in the nets. That's just madness. More of Legate's madness."

He pointed at Genie. "Yes, my child. It is. It's been a long day."

Genie put her hands on her hips and groaned, "This is strange. Why are we not going to the planet? Lewis said we're just going to hang out in a cloud."

"Yes. Like a raindrop." He waved her over to sit in his lap. "Well, there's a lot going on there on the planet. We don't want to be any trouble to anyone."

Genie looked at him, curiously. "But…I still don't understand."

Rose smiled at her. "What story are we going to hear tonight?"

Genie smiled, "One about Spartacus!"

The Doctor looked back at Rose and groaned. "Spartacus, huh?"

She smiled, "Yes. And Donna."

The Doctor seemed to be listening to something.

Rose noticed the look on his face, "Police scanner?"

"Rose, I'm sorry. But, I'm needed in the Control Room."

She smiled at Genie. "I'll tell you a story about Spartacus blowing up someone's job."

He laughed at her as he kissed Genie on the forehead, "Don't give Mum a hard time. One story, one glass of water, and then go to sleep. I'll look in on you when I return."

Genie nodded and pointed at Rose. "You are clearly forgetting something."

He looked at Rose and smiled. "I'd never forget that." He leaned over and kissed Rose's lips.

"Everything is alright?"

He stood up and walked towards the door. "Not sure what's actually going on. But, I'm sure it will be alright."

Rose looked back at Genie, "Daddy will sort it all out."

Meanwhile, the Doctor walked down the hall and noticed the stars had stopped passing by in the long lines they had before as he passed a window. After a quick ride up in the lift, he walked into the Control Room. Legate stood there with Poltious.

Legate spoke, "I stopped the ship until we get this sorted, John."

The Doctor walked over to the console where he stood. "What's up?"

Poltious pointed at the screen. "The forward shield is not solid. I'm not sure what's going on with that. I've called Timon and he'll be right up."

"Could that thing that Tony put on the sensors have done something?" Legate asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think so. Go ahead and call him up here, too."

Poltious nodded, "I just did. He's on his way."

The door slid open and Timon walked in with Tony. Tony held his hands up, "John, this isn't me. I have Timon's assurances."

"And wet hair. Interrupting something?" Legate teased.

He looked back at them. "Nah. I had just gotten out of the shower. You have good timing. Really, good timing."

Legate nodded and looked back at the Doctor. "Right." He mumbled.

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Let it go, Legate. I'm sure you don't want details."

Timon walked over to the panel and opened it. He looked around. "This isn't right. This power is all…ugh. This is a mess."

Tony knelt down behind him. "Take off the-"

"Nah, that's not the problem. It's over here, but this is on the other side of the ship." Timon rubbed his chin. "Hang on. I know what this is. It's not that bad."

"Need me?" Tony asked.

"Nah. I've got it." Timon said as he took off another panel.

Poltious put his hands on his hips. "Timon. What is it?"

Timon rubbed his chin. "It seems like a few wires that had too much power pushed through them. Let me guess, forward shields?"

Legate nodded. "Yeah. We have her stopped now."

Timon nodded, "Good idea. Put her on backup shields and tell Summus to bring me….hmmm….I'll make a list."

The Doctor groaned. "Damn. Alright. Prepare a list. I'll be in my office. What is our position?"

Poltious pressed a few buttons. "Just outside of the nebula."

"Good. Put us in there to keep us from bringing any attention to ourselves. We'll just hold that position. We're close enough."

Legate nodded and sat down. "I'm on it."

Tony knelt down behind Timon. "Too much power, huh?"

Timon smiled, "Oh, that's a great idea. I know what you're thinking. Go talk to John about it. It would be the perfect time to do that."

Tony jumped up. "John! I need to have a word with you, man."

The Doctor nodded and they both walked into his office. Tony watched him open a panel behind his desk and pull the photo album out of his pocket. Tony laughed as he sat down. "I'll never get used to seeing that. Freak."

The Doctor smiled at the photo album as he put it in the panel. "Rose's gift to me while we were gone. Probably a safe place for it."

Tony teased, "What? Pictures in the nude?"

The Doctor sat down in the chair next to Tony. "Very close to it. The photographer did a hell of a job. Pepper suggested it-"

He pointed at himself, "Pepper? My Pepper? Suggested a ….help. What is that called?"

He smiled, "A boudoir session."

Tony pointed at him. "Yes. That's it. Oh wow." He rubbed his face. "I really hope Pepper does one for me. Have Rose talk to her."

He nodded, "Sure. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, two things. First…..this power problem."

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at him, "What did you do? I won't be pissed."

"Come on, man. Why do you think it's something I've done?"

The Doctor smiled, "Right. I'm sorry. What do you want to do, then?"

Tony smiled, "That's more like it. Timon and I have been talking to Legate the Pirate."

The Doctor propped his head up on his fist. "Oh boy…."

"He has a … I'll probably say this wrong….. Kozirian-"

"Kozirmian."

Tony nodded, "Just checking to see if you were paying attention. He has a Kozirmian cloak for his ship."

The Doctor shook his head. "His ship is tiny-"

"But, he showed me how that device works. I can expand it to encase this one."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. The power you would need would be-"

"Way less than what an arc reactor would produce. The small ones in the suits can't be copied, but the one we put at your house is still in the computer, and it has no problem working as a copy."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, that's brilliant. That could work. We could put a perception filter on the ship at the same time."

"No one could see her."

"And no one would care to. Oh, that's brilliant. Perfect time to do that with this power overload, too. Yes."

Tony smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Well, that's the first thing. The second."

"What's wrong?"

Tony sighed, "Alright. Well. I've tested it, several times to make sure, and the palladium is still in my bloodstream."

"Really? How much?"

Tony rubbed his hands together and leaned up, "19%. I've not been able to drink anything but water because everything leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Before, I drank chlorophyll to try to wash it out of my system, but…."

"Yeah, that's not up here on the ship. 19%. Why is it so high?"

Tony shook his head. "I really don't know. You're the Doctor."

"It was washing out though. After the surgery and everything-"

"Yeah. It was down to 7% at its lowest."

The Doctor nodded, "This is the reason you …"

"Can't sleep. I know she talked to you. She took the pills away from me just an hour ago."

"She's worried about you."

Tony waved his hand. "I'm not pissed about that. I'm angry at myself for letting it get this bad before I said anything."

"Have the dreams been worse?"

"Everything has been. The…dreams. Worry. I haven't had panic attacks in a while. Had two yesterday. Just…wigged out."

"How bad?"

Tony sighed and thought. "Back when I was in the cave, there was this other guy they also had. This doctor named Yinsen. He's the one that originally put that magnet in my chest….had it hooked up a car battery I had to carry around."

The Doctor nodded.

Tony looked at the floor and shook his head. "I heard his voice, yesterday. Just like he was standing right next to me. It was so strange."

"What happened to him?"

"They killed him. He…well….yeah."

The Doctor knew this was hard to talk about. "What did he say?"

"That's the thing, I really didn't understand him. But, it was his voice. I'm sure of it."

Timon knocked on the door. "Sorry, John. I have the list. This has what Poltious needs, too. Legate said he can-"

"Nope! Hand it to me. I need a few things myself."

Timon handed a tablet to the Doctor. "It shouldn't take Summus but an hour and a half to get out here if he brings the _Hamlet_. Some of those things are rather large, so I don't see why he wouldn't. He's warming her engines now."

The Doctor nodded, "Thanks, Timon. Tony talked to me about the Kozirmian cloak. After we get parked in the nebula, we'll get to work on that. Hell of an idea, man."

Timon pat the doorway, smiled and walked back out.

The Doctor looked at the list and nodded his head. "Let's walk down to the med bay and let me check some things, Tony. I think I know what's caused this."

XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor looked at the screen with Tony's vitals on it. "Yeah. I was right. A combination of you not sleeping and using that phase device of yours has done this."

Tony sat in the chair with his arm bent, keeping a cotton ball in the bend of the elbow. "And I thought that would be what you would say."

"How are you feeling?"

Tony sighed, "Honestly, like shit."

The Doctor chuckled, "I can see why." He walked over and looked at Tony's arm. "Well, drink spearmint water. It's in the food replicator. It will help with the taste. Stay away from alcohol and I'll give you something that will make you sleep."

Tony counted on his fingers, "I need to stay awake to put those thermal imaging things on those ships, the Kozirmian cloak, and a million other things."

"Yeah. Well…after that's done, I want you to sleep-"

"I can't go to sleep."

"You have to sleep. This medicine will put you into such a deep sleep, you won't dream. But, warn Pepper because she won't be able to wake you up, either."

Tony crossed his arms. "I hate this. I feel like I'm always in here."

"Tony, a lot has been going on with you."

"Always with medicine and shit."

The Doctor smiled at him. "It's not forever."

Tony groaned.

The Doctor smiled, "Go back to your room and just relax. After everything is done, take a long nap. I'll look after Soler. Don't worry about him."

Tony pointed, "I worry about you. I need to help him learn to use that electricity ….before he turns into another Banner."

The Doctor looked back at him, "How did you walk into that shower with that boy? That should have killed you. It's driving Lewis mad that he can't figure it out."

Tony smiled, "I love that I have one over Lewis."

"I'm guessing it's something you worked out because of the suit."

Tony shook his head and stood up. "You're almost right. No."

The Doctor handed him several injectors. "Alright. Well, just so you know….the bets are getting a bit out of control on the subject."

Tony laughed. "Then I won't be giving you the advantage."

The Doctor smiled, "Just like before. I've marked all of these. Don't use the phaser at all. If this gets worse, the treatment is very painful. I want to avoid that."

"Dually noted." Tony nodded, "Speaking of beats, I have one with the boys."

Remembering the last bet they had, The Doctor looked back at him and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready. What? Ask me."

"Where was the first place you landed, when you came to Earth? I think its London, that's the reason you talk the way you do."

The Doctor smiled and relaxed. "I really thought you were going to ask me something else."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Tell me. Have I won a bet?"

The Doctor leaned against a cabinet and crossed his arms. "That's too easy. Anyone can guess that."

"Come on, just fucking tell me."

He grinned, "Alright. Yes. It was London. 1963, in a junkyard."

Tony looked surprised, "A junkyard?"

He nodded, "I didn't want to bring any attention to myself. I hid my ship there. No one looks inside of a junkyard. Plus, she had a perception filter on her."

"So, no one noticed this big ass ship you had?"

He smiled, "On no. She was small, and then much bigger on the inside. No one would have noticed, but they did. And that's an entirely different story."

Friday spoke, "Doctor. There is a transmission from Pete Tyler for you."

"Route it down here, Friday. Cheers."

Pete appeared on the large floor to ceiling screens in the medical bay. "Well, hello the pair of you."

Tony pointed at himself, "Need me, Pete?"

Pete shook his head and pointed at the Doctor. "I actually needed to talk to him."

Tony smiled in relief. "Good! Well, hello and bye. I was just leaving-"

"Yeah, he needs to go to bed."

Tony walked out of the door. "Whatever, John. Not going to bed."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Possibility a worse patient than you are, Pete."

Pete chuckled, "Yeah. I can see that. I've managed to sort this whole professor thing out. The one that wants to sue Lance."

The Doctor tossed his hand, "Oh, let him sue. I'd love to have a go at him."

Pete laughed under his breath. "Well, sometimes it's easier just to have a chat, and get to the bottom of the problem. I think you were the one that told me that. Rose rubbing off on you a bit? That sounds like her."

The Doctor smiled, "I suppose she is. Thanks for handling that, Pete."

"That was an easy one. I wish some of this other shit could be as simple."

The Doctor noticed that Pete was sitting behind his desk in his office at the mansion. "It's late there, why are you still working?"

"Oh, it's only…..oh." He leaned back and looked at a clock. "8:30. It's not bad. I'm so damn behind on this shit. Jack's is watching telly. Eastenders, I believe. Plus, Howie called. Oh, it's a mess. I'm going to need your help when you get back. I can already see it."

"What's going on?"

"Where is Rose?" Pete leaned on the desk.

"She's in our room. She can't hear this conversation."

Pete nodded, "Good. The people that disappeared at the interview? That had planned to kidnap the girls?"

"Yeah. The Bad Wolf dissolved them."

"Apparently, it wasn't just them she dissolved. We're missing eight people from Torchwood, four from MI6, and Howie just rang to tell me they have video of the Vice President….dissolving in a mist of yellow light."

The Doctor groaned and ran his hand though his hair. "This was bound to happen. Damn it, she warned me she would protect them. Why didn't I see this coming?"

"There are probably more that we don't know about. People just don't disappear in a puff of smoke."

The Doctor crossed his arms and nodded, "Oh, this is going to take some very clever explanation. Please tell me that Howie is keeping this classified. We don't need people thinking its alien involvement."

Pete pointed at the screen, "I said the exact same words to him. Yes. It's above Top Secret at the moment."

The Doctor nodded, "Good."

"But, we have no way of knowing how many have disappeared, currently. Unfortunately, we're going to have to wait it out a few days and see who doesn't show up for work. And such."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Oh, man. What a mess. This number could get very high. This is really, not good."

"Jake has five teams on it. It simply has to be kept completely quiet."

"What have you told Howie?"

"I've known Howie a very long time and he's not the easiest man to lie to. Well, for me. I've told him that we're looking into it here at Torchwood, and assured him that Stark hasn't started any chemical warfare."

"Well, that's all true. Tony wouldn't do chemical warfare. Well, I don't think he would. I'll have a chat."

"Good, until then…that's where we're standing on it. I do not want anyone to know what really happened for oblivious reasons. If I have to pull rank on that-"

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "We're on the same page here, Pete. No one needs the real story. Not even Howie."

Pete sat back and sighed, "Well, that's all I have here at the moment. But, I can't help but admit, it would be really nice if this Bad Wolf has done us the favor of ending all of this terrorism for our family. I'd certainly sleep better at night."

"Things usually aren't that simple though."

"I agree."

"We shouldn't let our guard down."

"And the Quauhtin?"

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, I'm sorry, Pete. You are going to have to put up with the Prime Guard for a very long time. In fact, I've put in a request for some more guys. I feel that we are spread too thin."

Pete smiled, "Words that couldn't be any sweeter to my ears. Be careful out there, and I'll see you in a few days, son."

"Night, Pete."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13 - Poltious Departs

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 13 - Poltious Departs

Timon was in Tony's workshop, down in the hanger. Tony sat at his desk, and put together a bracelet with a click. "Thanks copying my tools up here, man."

Timon teased, "It's just what the room needed. Really, brings it together."

Tony chuckled, "I agree. What else is on our list?"

Timon shook his head. "All of the suits are ready for space flight. This black one, Poltious has asked to take."

Tony looked back at the suit. "That's alright. It opens in the front, so he can get in easier. Run a full diagnostic on it."

The Doctor walked into the room. "And here you are."

Tony didn't look up. "And here I am."

Timon chuckled, "I'm out of this."

Tony smiled as he looked back up at the Doctor. "Get off my ass about this. I'll sleep later. I need to finish up some stuff."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and tossed his hand up, "Seriously, the worst patient I've ever had."

Tony smiled proudly. "I've been called worse. Way worse."

Legate walked into the room with Soler and Pepper. She was wearing pajamas with a dressing gown.

Legate pointed, "And there Tony is."

Tony walked over to meet them. "Hey. Why aren't you two asleep?" He took Pepper's hand and kissed her.

Pepper explained, "He was looking for you."

He knelt in front of the little boy. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up and it was quiet. I didn't mean to wake up your Princess, Tony. I'm really sorry."

Legate pointed to the hanger. "I'll be with Poltious…."

"I've got them. It's cool." Tony smiled, picked up Soler and sat him on the table where he had been working. "It's alright. My Princess wakes up rather easily. They call that a light sleeper."

The Doctor groaned, "Ugh. Rose is insisting I come back to the suite."

Legate looked confused, "Why?"

"She's still wound up about this….that happened earlier. I'm sure I'm alright."

Tony laughed and pointed at him, "Maybe, you're the worst patient on this ship."

The Doctor groaned, "Finish whatever and sleep. Pepper. See what you can do with him."

"You don't ask for much." Pepper told him.

The Doctor chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Right. Sorry." He walked over to Soler and bopped him on the end of the nose with his finger. Soler jumped. The Doctor smiled warmly at him. "And you, good night."

Soler relaxed and smiled at him, "Good night, Primus John."

The Doctor smiled at him. "Ah, call me John. Like the rest of my friends do."

Soler beamed, "Alright."

The Doctor smiled and looked around, "Good night, everyone."

They all wished him good night as he walked out of the room.

Pepper smiled, "I told him I wasn't angry, but he insisted that he wanted to see you and apologize."

Tony looked back at the little boy. "Are you worried I'll be angry?"

Soler nodded.

Tony shook his head. "Well, I'm not. You'll have to do a lot worse than wake my Princess for me to get angry with you."

Soler seemed to relax. Tony walked back to the other side of the table to pick up something. "I'm glad you're here. I have something for you both."

Tony came back to the front of the table with two bracelets. He showed a silver one to Soler. "This is what I was telling you about tonight."

Soler looked surprised, "You made it already?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. This will keep you from shooting any electricity. It's technical, but…you now have a dead fuse. You understand?"

Soler looked at the bracelet that fastened itself to his wrist. "No."

Tony smiled, "Think of it as a light switch. You are now turned off. You won't be able to gather, or fire, electricity. I'll help you learn to control that, just like we talked about."

"So, I won't hurt anyone."

Tony pointed at the little boy's chest. "So you won't hurt anyone. Especially, yourself. John probably won't allow us to practice on the ship, but when we get back to New York, we'll get to work."

Soler looked at the bracelet, "And transporting?"

"No one can take you. You are safe. The only ship that can transport you is this one. Alright?"

Soler smiled, "Wow. I'm safe."

Tony returned his smile. "You're safe." He rubbed his lip with his finger and turned to pick up another bracelet. He turned and put it on Pepper's wrist.

"This has the same thing in it that mine does. It's nearly completely the same. I don't want you to worry about, midgets amp'ing out."

She watched as Tony spoke a few things and the bracelet adjusted to her wrist. It was a lot thinner than Tony's and plainly silver. It fit tightly on her wrist. "Amp'ing out, huh?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah. Is silver alright? I know that's what sort of jewelry you seem to prefer."

She looked impressed. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

He laughed under his breath. "You'll be fine, Pepper. Just don't try to catch any lightning bolts. Alright?"

She kissed his lips quickly. "I promise."

Soler suddenly became extremely frightened, "Tony!"

Tony looked back at him and knew immediately what was wrong. He had seen the suits.

Tony held up his hand. "That's not a Cyberman. It's not. It won't hurt you."

Soler jumped off the table and backed out of the door. "That's what they look like-"

"No, it's not. Listen, would I be in there with a Cyberman? It's safe. Come here."

Soler couldn't move from the fear. Pepper came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's not a Cyberman. I know it looks like that. Tony promised he would keep you safe."

Tony groaned. "Damn. I knew I should have showed him these. Look. Jarvis open all of the suits."

Jarvis spoke from the suits. "Yes, sir."

All of the suits opened from the front. An extremely complex network of screens and read-outs could be seen in each one. Tony put his hands in his pockets. "See? Not a Cyberman. They aren't that smart."

Soler held Pepper's hand and approached slowly to look at the suits. They stood in front of one and looked inside.

Soler relaxed, "That isn't a Cyberman. That's….something else."

Tony couldn't help himself. He walked up behind Pepper, grabbed her hips and made an electric buzz sound. She jumped. "Damn it, Tony."

Sensing danger, Timon rubbed his face. "Tony. If you are going to need Quauhtin protection from your Princess-"

"Run. Run like hell. Have you not noticed the red hair?" Tony teased.

Timon laughed and went back to whatever he was working on.

Pepper shook her head. "Keep that in mind, Tony."

He laughed at her. "I was joking. I still have several things to do down here."

"Tony, you need to sleep." She insisted.

He nodded, "I will. I just need to get this finished up first."

"So, you talked to John."

He nodded. "Hang on a bit." He called to Legate, who was back in the hanger. "Legate. Tell your Dad he can take the black suit. Timon has to do one thing, and it's ready for him."

Legate nodded. "I'll put it aboard. Thanks."

Soler continued to look at one of the suits. "Tony. What goes in here?"

Tony pointed at himself. "I do. In fact, I have to put one on and go outside for a bit."

"But, we're traveling."

"No, John stopped the ship. We're parked inside the nebula. See, just out there?" He pointed out of the door. The hanger door was opened as they sat in the nebula. Clouds of pink, blues and purples swirled outside.

Pepper smiled, "You're right. It does look like cotton candy."

"Yeah, makes me want some." He smiled. "Watch this Spark."

Pepper watched with Soler as Tony walked over and stepped into one of the red and gold suits. It closed and the little boy jumped back into Pepper. Pepper held him, "It's alright."

The suit turned on, and Tony took a couple of steps away from the wall.

Pepper held Soler and fussed at Tony, "Yeah, that's not frightening at all."

She was sure she heard Tony's laugh as the suit rose up and he flew out of the room, through the hanger and out of the ship.

Soler's fear turned to excitement. He turned and looked at Pepper. "Wow! And he can go into space with that?"

Timon looked at a tablet he held. "Yeah. How's that then?"

Pepper was confused, "How did he just fly out of the door. Isn't there a force field, Timon?"

Timon looked up from his tablet. "Yes. But the suits are encoded, so they pass through them. Just like the ships."

Soler looked up at Pepper. "Yes. It's like our bracelets. Everything is encoded to this ship. It's what keeps the bad people out, and we can get in."

Pepper smiled at him. "You know, this is all new to me. I'm going to need your help with this."

He smiled proudly. "You can count on me, Princess! I'm happy to help you!"

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

It was late at night. Pepper had gone to bed, alone in their suite. She lay and watched the cotton candy clouds swirl in the large window of their bedroom. Still surprised to find herself on a spaceship, in the middle of some unknown place, millions of miles from home, she started to get overwhelmed. She closed her eyes tightly and rolled over on her back, purposely not looking at the window. She thought she heard the sound of the door open to their suite.

Tony quietly walked into the bedroom, "You're not asleep?" He asked her quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

"Is it crazy? I suddenly became very…..well, nevermind."

"No, what?"

"Frightened."

He looked surprised. "Why? You're alright."

She sat up, "I don't know. Tony, we're on a space ship. With aliens!" She said quietly.

He laughed under his breath. "I know. Isn't it great?"

She covered her mouth, "I've….just not been able to sleep since, you've been gone. That guy getting into the penthouse."

Tony lie down in with her and put his forehead to hers. He continued to rub her back. "Pepper, you are safe here. You're safe in New York. I wouldn't let you be someplace if I knew you wasn't."

"Tony. Why did you bring the suits?"

"I had to put some stuff on them. Finish them."

"There were some you left behind-"

"In the floor." He agreed.

She smiled, "Yes, in the floor. Tony, I'm not stupid-"

"I would never say you are." He pointed at her.

She kissed him and whispered, "Are you going to tell me?"

She felt his hand move to her hip. "We might be running into trouble. I wanted to be ready in case we needed them."

"Trouble, what trouble?"

"John's done some stuff, and it's really complex. He's an alien troublemaker. You know, anal probes and shit." He teased.

She smiled at his teasing. "Humor me. Are we safe?"

"Pepper, you are safe. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course. It's just….out here-"

"Oh, I get it. Yes. But, we're hidden in cotton candy. I just finished putting something on the ship that makes it disappear, and well….trust me. No one will know we are here."

She turned her head to look at the nebula through the windows again. "I've seen nebulas in magazines and books. But, this. It is beautiful."

He continued to look at her. "You are beautiful."

She smiled back at him and said quietly, "Thank you."

"I mean it. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that. But, you are stunning. Even more so that you are lying here in our bed."

She smiled, "Stunning huh? You probably will start speaking French again-"

"If you like." They smiled at one another. He leaned down and kissed her. She felt his hand grip her bum as he held her close. She could feel the stubble that had began to grow back on his face with her fingertips. He moaned and gently tapped his forehead to hers.

"You're not staying."

He stood up and walked to the closet. "I came up here to get a jacket. I've got a few things to do, then I'll go to Andromeda. Summus is sending Lewis and me on one of his ships."

"Not one of John's?"

He pulled on his jacket. "Nah. Makes sense. I can install the sensor on it while we're in flight there. But, I need to put it on Summus' ship first. He's on his way." He sat back down on the side of the bed and ran his hand through her hair. "Try to sleep."

"You need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm finished. I promise. There's just too much that I need to do."

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "That's what you always say-"

"It's always true." He smiled.

She smiled at him as she closed her eyes. "Did you talk to John?"

He nodded and started to rub her back. "I did. He has given me some more damn medicine and shit."

"Sweetheart, it's not forever." She told him without opening her eyes.

He smiled back at her. "Sweetheart? Yeah?"

"Tony, don't make it weird-"

"No! It's not weird. It's nice." He smiled and mouthed, "Sweetheart. Hell yeah." He continued to rub her back. "I'll be back in the morning, probably after you have woken up."

She didn't open her eyes. "Then, you are going to sleep."

"Yes. I'll go to sleep." He continued to rub her back.

"Tony." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Play the piano to wake me. That song I like."

He smiled at her. He was sure she was talking in her sleep. She thought they were back in New York.

"Of course. Anything you want." He leaned down and kissed the side of her sleeping head.

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Summus walked down the hallways with Timon, Lewis and the Doctor. "How did you break this ship? She's new?"

Timon rolled his eyes. "It was an overheating issue. I should have spotted it. I'm glad it was Legate at the controls when the warning came in. Hell, I would have just clicked it off."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that does that to these little alarms."

Timon shook his head, "All of these new ships are so…."

"Testy." Lewis added.

The Doctor laughed, "You've been hanging out with Jackie Tyler too much. That sounds like her."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Don't swear at me."

Summus laughed and pat Lewis on the back. "Stark should have everything put on the _Hamlet_ and the smaller ships in the hanger soon. The way he explained it to me, it's not very complex at all. I'm grateful for his help. I love the cloak on this one! When did you do that, John?"

The Doctor smiled, "It's only been on for eighteen minutes. You're the first to see her, or rather, not to see her."

Summus chuckled, "Made docking difficult, but the way it just came out of the cloud. Woo. Impressive. Bold."

Lewis asked, "Where is Tony?"

The Doctor smiled, "Copying what he needs. Timon, I want you to watch him closely. He's not slept in a-"

"Copy that. Don't worry. In fact, I'll pop down there now."

Timon turned around and ran off from the party.

Lewis nodded, "Good man. He's working with some stuff that doesn't need to blow up in his face."

They continued to walk down the hall. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "What do you think of our idea that they are probably cloaked in orbit around the planet right now?"

Summus nodded his head. "It makes complete sense. I'm anxious to get a ship out to look around with Stark's addition. In fact, I'd like him do a few test runs with me."

They walked into the Doctor's office and all sat down. "You, mate?"

"Hell, I'm not picky. I just want to make sure everything is working before you leave to return to Terra."

The Doctor nodded. "Tony can pick up his ship while he's there. I know it's ready."

Lewis sat up, "Wow. What did he get?"

"He wouldn't tell me what he wanted, so I had Legate pick out something. I think he'll like it. I hope he will."

Summus nodded and smiled, "I've seen it. I nearly brought it out, but my hanger is full on the _Hamlet_. It's perfect for his needs."

The Doctor smiled, "Poltious wants to have a go against him in the lane."

Lewis smiled, "He'll have to return to do that."

Summus crossed his arms, "I don't approve. But, I also have my money on Poltious."

The Doctor laughed. "Give him time. Legate can give him some pointers."

Lewis held out his hands, "What did he get?"

The Doctor smiled, "Trarvis 871. From Ziuria. Fast as hell."

Lewis and Timon nodded approvingly.

Lewis pointed, "That's perfect for him."

Summus nodded, "Like an Aston Martin that he's always on about. Perfect."

"And its small enough he can dock it in the hanger. Because he won't be taking it to New York. No." The Doctor insisted.

Lewis chuckled, "Better inform Pepper. Seems like she's in charge of him."

Summus nodded. "It's important that someone is in charge in a relationship." He pointed at the Doctor. "Ashena knows you are here and she's not happy about it. I've assured her that you lot will stay here in the nebula. Don't make a liar out of me. Keep this ship parked here. No matter what happens, you have to remain unseen."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into Tony Tyler's bedroom. The clock blinked 7:19 am in the morning. He sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his back. "Tony. Hey, Comrade. Wake up a minute."

Tony groaned and rolled over. "What is it John?"

"I need you to wake up and come with me for a few minutes."

Tony yawned and sat up. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck and allowed him to carry him out of the suite and down the hallways to the hanger. Once they got there, Tony saw a crowd had gathered around Poltious and Timon.

Poltious held his arms out for him. "And Tony Tyler."

Tony went to him, "How long will you be gone, Poltious?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. But, I promise I'll contact you. I also will watch every football game when you do."

Gobbo walked out of the ship and put both of his hands on Timon's shoulders. "She's warm."

Poltious looked back at Gobbo and nodded, "I have to drop of Gobbo and then I'll begin my journey. Don't worry. This is the fastest ship in the galaxy. Remember those stories I told you? Everyone of them was true."

"Who's going to keep me safe while you are gone?"

Poltious lay his forehead to little Tony's. "Lance has agreed to do that for me. He's my Primus partner, so you have you make sure he trains, everyday. I'm putting you in charge of him. Alright?"

Tony nodded his head. "You'll be safe in your ship?"

He smiled, "Of course I will. That ship has saved my life so many times. She's the best."

Tony looked up at the ship. "Keep my Poltious safe, _Corvus_."

Rose covered her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek. The Doctor put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Lance walked over took Tony Tyler from Poltious and held him.

Poltious nodded to Lance. "And I'm relieved. Keep both eyes on him. He's like his sister."

Lance smiled, "He's like Legate. I remember those days."

Poltious chuckled. "Yes, he is. It keeps us young." He pat Tony's back.

Legate walked up to his father and handed him a small box. "Stark finished this just before he went to the _Hamlet_ with Lewis. It's a recording with a message for Mageer."

Poltious took it in his hand and nodded to Pepper. She stood next to Lance, holding Soler's hand.

Poltious smiled and pointed to Soler. "Anything I need to know?"

Soler nodded his head. "Tell my father that I am safe, and that I am helping protect Tony's Princess."

Poltious gave him the thumbs up. "Indeed you are. We'll make a Quauhtin out of you, young man. Just you see. Stay with Tony and the Quauthin, and you'll remain safe."

Pepper smiled at him, "Tony will be sorry he missed you. "

"I'll be in touch with him. Not to worry." Poltious looked back at Legate and put the box in his pocket. "And Legate."

Legate smiled and walked up to his father. "Be careful. Thank you for re-registering my ship-"

He pointed at his chest. "Try to keep that one on it until I return. Let's try not to get your grandfather involved in anything."

Legate laughed and bounced on his feet. "I make no promises."

Poltious laughed proudly. "There are worse things." He became serious, "Contact Lenox. Tell him what has happened here and to be on alert. Keep your ear to the ground for him. If he needs help-"

"Yes, sir. I'll be there. And for grandfather. I'm aware of my responsibilities. I know what's at stake."

Poltious sighed, "I worry you carry more on your shoulders than you-"

Legate shook his head. "No, sir. Nothing has changed." He then said something in Quauthin.

Poltious smiled at his son, "You amaze me. No father could be prouder."

Rose watched as Poltious and Legate held one another's heads and pressed their foreheads together. They closed their eyes.

Poltious said, "Legate. When it rains."

Legate replied, "Look for rainbows."

"And when it is dark?"

"Look for stars. Yes, sir."

Poltious stood up and said something in Quauhtin to Legate, which Legate nodded and wiped tears from his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Poltious turned to Gobbo and Timon, "And we're off. John. We'll be in touch. Hopefully, he won't be as hard to find as we think."

The Doctor shook Poltious' hand. "Take your time and be careful. If I'm needed-"

"Of course. Until then!" He shouted and walked up the gang plank. They all walked away from the ship as the gang plank lifted and the engines turned on. They all watched as Poltious piloted the ship out of the hanger and into the nebula. Shortly after clearing the hanger, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Lance smiled, "That guy never changes. I bet he's at 90% already."

The Doctor chuckled, "92%. Yes. I just asked him. Mad man."

Lance asked Tony Tyler. "And do you want breakfast? Or do you want to go back to sleep?"

Tony didn't say anything. He held Lance's neck and hid his face. Rose pat her little brother's back. "Ice cream for breakfast. The Doctor says that always makes things a little better. Come on, children."

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the Top Observation Deck with Legate. "Summus is sending Mardian from the Andromedean Royal Guard. Three for one. We'll make it work. I've put in a request with Luce for more men."

Legate sighed, "There's just not a lot of Quauhtin. It's a problem. Maybe if we agreed to train some."

The Doctor pointed at Legate, "That's not a bad idea. I'll speak to Luce about some from the Academy."

Legate nodded as they joined Rose, Pepper and Genie at the table. Four glass bowls of various ice cream flavors sat on the table with empty bowls from the ladies and the children. "And good morning, ladies. Any ice cream left?"

Pepper smiled, "Plenty. Although, I've had way too much."

Legate sat down and made himself a bowl of chocolate. "Ice cream! Probably my favorite part of serving on Terra."

Rose smiled, "Is ice cream only there?"

Legate nodded his head, "Yeah. Well, there's something similar in other places, but nothing like this."

Pepper smiled, "I didn't think about that. What else is only on Earth?"

Legate ate some ice cream, sat back and thought. "There's a lot, actually. Strawberries-"

Pepper raised her hand, "That makes me feel a lot better."

Legate looked confused. "What? Why?"

"That's the only thing I know I'm allergic too."

"Oh. Interesting."

"What else, Legate?" Rose asked.

Legate continued to eat his ice cream. "Ummm…surfing. Sortof. I mean, people do that on Rhada."

The Doctor nodded, "Well, there's not much else to do. Lie on the beach and get a tan, maybe."

Pepper smiled, "Some of us don't tan."

The Doctor smiled, "I'm with you on that. This body doesn't tan, either."

Pepper smiled with Rose.

Legate thought of another thing, "Parades. I still find that odd. Just a long line of people of importance in the street. Seems really dangerous. I'd never allow it. Ummm….what else John?"

The Doctor smiled, "I always think of food. Steaks, hamburgers, pizza. Oh, I could go for a hamburger about now."

Legate laughed. "And chips. Oh, they have the best!"

Rose smiled, "Men and their stomachs."

"Apparently, it's the same, no matter where they are from." Pepper agreed.

They laughed together.

Genie laughed, "And I know another thing, Legate!"

Legate smiled at her, "What's that?"

"Batman!"

They all laughed.

Legate nodded his head. "I love that story."

The Doctor put his hands on the back of the chair that Genie sat in. She looked up at him and smiled, "Hello, Daddy."

"How much ice cream have you had, my Sara Gene?"

She raised her fingers, "Two really large bowls."

He nodded, "Good. Want another one?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm going to play with Tony and Soler." She ran off to the Zero Gravity room.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who sat down next to Legate and made himself a bowl of ice cream. "Relax, Rose. I know how she is. I'm surprised she ate that much."

Rose sat back and crossed her arms. "I actually am, too. Maybe she's growing."

Ress walked into the Top Observation Deck carrying Samuel in her arms. She wore long, blue robes and a friendly smile. The Doctor turned to her and smiled. "Ress. I'm sorry. We're this close to Andromedea. I didn't think to ask if you wanted to go back and see anyone."

She smiled, "I'm really alright. Thank you."

Rose smiled, "Sit down and have some ice cream with us."

Ress handed Samuel to the Doctor who kissed his face playfully. "And you need some ice cream, don't you?"

Samuel clapped his hands together and laughed.

Ress sat between Rose and Pepper. "And it's nice to see you again."

Pepper smiled. "And you."

Rose fussed at the Doctor who was feeding Samuel ice cream. "And that's just making a mess."

He rolled his eyes, "Rose, this is a baby. He's just going to be a mess. I'll give him a bath. Won't I, Samuel?"

Sam clapped his hands and opened his mouth again. He spit out half of the ice cream his Daddy put in his mouth.

"Oh that's just….brilliant, son. Why did you do that?" The Doctor fussed at the baby.

Pepper smiled at them. "Where did Tony go?"

The Doctor continued to feed his son, "Summus needed him to go to the planet….well…..the space station there. Space dock. Space….hang on…." Pepper watched as the Doctor shivered and held his head with one hand. He swore in an odd language. Sam shivered and covered his face, pushing the ice cream into his blond hair.

Rose laughed, "What the hell was that?"

He closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to catch his breath. "Too much ice cream for Samuel. Oh wow."

Pepper laughed, "Brain freeze. That's what we call it."

Ress laughed. "That was adorable."

The Doctor shook his head. "I think you're right, Sam. No more of that for a minute. Wow."

Rose looked confused, "Why didn't I feel that? How strange."

"I felt it coming and shielded you from it."

Rose laughed, "That was so funny."

The Doctor pushed the bowl of ice cream away from him and Sam. "Anyway. Tony went to put that thermal imaging sensor on some ships there. He also had to check on some suits he has given the Guard. He shouldn't be long. He's already finished with the ones on Summus' ship. He had a hanger full of them."

Ress asked. "Tony? Is that who you said?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Pepper is….umm…."

Pepper smiled, "Tony's girlfriend. It's alright. He's promised to keep it a secret at home, but everyone here knows."

The Doctor smiled and looked back at Rose.

Ress nodded her head. "Oh! That Pepper. I've heard about you. Yes."

The Doctor, looked back at Rose. "Err…. Yeah! That Pepper."

Rose heard him speak in her head, _'Can we stop this conversation?'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'That's the woman Tony…..you know….'_

Rose laughed and covered her face. _'Oh my God.'_

Pepper smiled, "Who did you hear about me from?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "From Tony, of course. We met at the Feast of the Fallen-"

The Doctor started to have a terrible coughing fit. The ladies all looked at him in surprise.

Pepper asked, "John? Are you alright?"

"Hmmm… Yes. Sorry. Just…ice cream in my throat."

Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor tried to derail the conversation. "You know, Tony is picking up his ship. Has he told you about that? It's a Trarvis 871. From Ziuria. Oh, it's nice."

Pepper pointed at the Doctor with her spoon. "John. I have no idea about stuff like that. Well, hang on. Is he flying it back?"

"No. Not to Earth. Its small enough he can put it in the hanger here. It could make the trip, but it would take a while. The engines are a lot smaller than these."

Rose rolled her eyes. "And enter the 'mine is bigger than his' speech."

The Doctor pulled the ice cream back to him and Samuel. "It's just a fact. A large ship like this can go a lot faster than the little ones. Well, except for Legate's. But, he's an exception."

Pepper pushed her bowl away from her and looked at Legate, "A lot of stuff about you seems to be an exception."

Legate didn't look up his eating his ice cream. "I don't know what you mean, Miss Pepper."

"It's just Pepper. Tony is convinced you are a pirate." She smiled.

Legate looked back at the Doctor and laughed, "Yeah, he's asked me about that before."

Rose nodded, "You do have a lot of strange stuff on your ship."

Legate shook his head. "Nah. I really don't. It's all normal…."

Ress covered her mouth and smiled. "Poltious' ship is legendary. I imagine if yours is like his, Legate…it's anything but normal."

Pepper nodded, "Tony finds it fascinating."

Legate smiled, "Well, that's just Tony. He wants to know as much as he can about everything. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger."

Pepper shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's hard to even imagine you are…what was it? 70….?"

Legate smiled, "87. Yes, ma'am."

Pepper looked back at Rose. "He looks maybe 24. That's just wild."

Rose rubbed her hip and looked at him. "And this grandfather of yours?"

Legate didn't look up from his ice cream bowl. "What about him?"

"I've heard him mentioned several times in the past few days. Have I met him?"

Legate shook his head. "No. I'm certain of it."

Rose pointed at the Doctor, "Have you met him?"

The Doctor continued to feed Samuel the ice cream. He seemed to be doing a better job getting it in his mouth this time. "No. Not in this dimension. Well, we're talking about your Mum's father, right?"

Legate nodded, "I imagine so. Poltious' father died years ago."

The Doctor nodded, "Don't worry about it, Rose. It's hardly worth mentioning. Right, Legate?"

Legate nodded, "Yes. Not worth mentioning. What were we talking about? Tony's ship? He got a what? A Trarvis?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. I can't wait to see it. It's just a newer version of the _Corvus_ , right?"

Legate continued to eat his ice cream. "That model is fast with lots of room. Onboard navigation assistance. Long range sensors. Deep space pressure sensors. Space funnel detections. Perfect for his first one. It's the one I would get if I was in the market. Not to mention, it's not bad to look at."

The Doctor smiled, "That's very true. It's a sexy machine."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Gear heads here. And I have no idea what they are talking about."

Pepper laughed, "Just like at home. Oh, I need to talk to you later about that project we're working on."

Rose smiled, "Sure."

The Doctor continued to feed Sam as Legate spoke. "They've made a lot of improvements to it in the Trarvis that we had to put on Poltious' ship."

Rose crossed her arms, "I wouldn't be surprised if Tony wants some of that stuff on his ship."

Legate continued to eat his ice cream, "Well then. Lucky, he knows me."

The Doctor smiled back at him. "Indeed."

Rose pointed at them, "What is this? You two are on about something."

The Doctor and Legate both shook their heads.

"No, Rose. We're not on about anything."

Legate finished his ice cream. "I think the children need me. Excuse me."

Pepper looked at Rose, "What is that about?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm not sure. Do you know, Ress?"

Ress smiled, "It's not something I should speak about. There are rumors that I shouldn't….entertain."

The Doctor pointed his spoon at her, "Quite right. I know the rumors."

Ress looked impressed, "Are they true?"

The Doctor took a bite of the ice cream and sighed, "Well. I'll say this. How feasible is it, really? I wouldn't believe everything you hear, Ress."

Rose sat back and crossed her arms, "There is so much more to this that we're talking about later."

He smiled back at her. She heard his voice in her head, _'Sorry, planning on taking off my clothes before you can get that information out of me.'_

Pepper sat back and looked at Ress, "So, you've met Tony?"

The Doctor rubbed his face, and managed to rub ice cream all over himself. Rose laughed at his mistake. He grabbed a napkin and tried to clean him and Samuel up as much as he could.

Ress smiled, "Tony is extremely brave. He had just helped rescue Primus John's little brother from those Jeclaonides. Have you ever seen one of those?"

Pepper looked interested, "No."

"They are terrifying. I don't think I would be able to keep my composure."

Rose looked back at the Doctor and raised her eyebrows. _'I think this is actually working in his favor.'_

He shook his head and mumbled. "Women are strange creatures."

Ress smiled, "Well, I understand you have this young boy you are taking care of until his family is found."

Pepper nodded, "Yes. That's right."

"I'm the Nanny if you need me. Feel free to send him to me. I'd be happy to keep up with him. It's my understanding that him and Tony Tyler get on rather well together."

Pepper smiled. "Thank you. I will probably do that. This is very strange to have him around. It's the last thing I would have ever expected Tony would ever do."

"I completely agree, Pepper." Rose giggled as she looked back at the Doctor and saw the familiar look on his face. She could feel he was immediately concerned and worried.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He held up a finger, "Just a bit…." He continued to listen. He stood up and handed Rose the baby and then pointed at Pepper. "You come with me. Rose, I'll be careful." He kissed the top of her head clumsily and ran out the door.

When he got to the hallway, he stopped and looked at Pepper. "He's alright. But, he's in trouble. I've got to go out and get him. I need you to come with me."

"Then let's go." She insisted.

They ran together to the hanger. He opened the side of one of the smaller ships and they climbed inside. He quickly sat down and powered it up. He held down the button, "Lance. Can you get the door for me?"

Lance's voice was heard over the speaker. "Got it." The door of the hanger opened. "I'm sending their coordinates to you."

"What's the oxygen at currently?"

"It's dropped to 9% in the cabin."

Pepper looked frightened. "What does he need?"

The Doctor pressed several buttons overhead and Pepper felt them rise up off of the ground. "Humans need 21%. Lewis needs less than that. But, something is leaking in the cabin."

The ship left the hanger and went into the nebula. The screen showed the pink, blue and purples of the clouds in front of them. It reminded Pepper of a thick fog. "Can you see where you are going?"

He shook his head. "No. But, the ship is taking us to them."

Pepper sat in fear as she watched him click a few buttons and then get out of the chair. "It's on auto pilot. It's alright." He got up and walked to the back of the ship. He opened a panel on the side and pulled out two masks.

"I knew I should have sent them in one of my ships. Summus' ships are old. Damn it." He grumbled under his breath.

"John. How bad is this?"

He bit his lip. "It could be very bad, but I think we can get to them in time."

He brought back the masks and sat down in the chair next to her.

"What's that?"

"They are both going to need this. Tony is already unconscious. I can hear Lewis in my head, but he's talking like a madman."

Suddenly, Lewis' voice was heard over the speakers. "And it's nice to see you out here, mate!"

The Doctor grinned and clicked several buttons in the cockpit. "How loopy are you, man?"

"It's pretty bad." He coughed. "This piece of shit ship just….well…I hope you have a big ass gun on that ship to we can blow it up."

The Doctor grinned at Pepper and shook his head. "How's Tony?"

"He's unconscious. He's not been out long. There wasn't a reserve tank in here for him. Tell me you have one, or we really have a problem-"

"I've got it."

"Good."

"How many Tony's do you see, Lewis?" The Doctor asked as he made some adjustments to the mask in his hands.

"It's between 3-5." Lewis said, "Man, could you imagine? I'd have to break his damn neck for sure."

The Doctor grinned, "Careful what you complain about, mate. I have his girlfriend with me in here."

"Hell, she would agree with me." Lewis insisted.

Pepper laughed quietly as the Doctor handed her a mask. "Lewis, I do agree with you."

The Doctor smiled, "Did you hear that, mate? You have her support."

Lewis laughed and then coughed, "Good to know. How close are you?"

"We'll be there in less than nine minutes." The Doctor told him as he adjusted the other mask.

"That's going to be a long ass nine minutes for Tony. I'm switching to straight oxygen in the cabin, in hopes that more will come out."

"That's not a good idea. Just leave it alone. Do you have any masks?"

"They will only last for five minutes."

"Get one and put it on him. That will buy us some more time to get to you."

Lewis coughed, "Doing it now."

Pepper asked, "What about Lewis?"

"He's able to survive without breathing for several minutes. He'll be alright." He handed her the mask and pointed at it. "That's Tony's mask."

She nodded.

Pepper continued to hear the Doctor speak to Lewis while they were on their way to them. It was the longest ride she could remember taking. Finally, she heard the Doctor say, "And I've got you. 45 cm. Port side."

Pepper looked and saw silver to the right of where she sat.

The Doctor looked at Pepper. "Okay. This is going to be strange. But, I promise he will be alright. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Lewis. I've magnetized the hull. Brace yourself."

Pepper felt their ship bump into another one.

The Doctor got out of his chair and motioned for Pepper to join him. "Turn on Tony's phase on his bracelet and walk through the port wall on your side."

Lewis spoke. "Got it."

As if he was a ghost, Lewis walked through the ship's wall with Tony over his shoulder. He coughed and lay him down on the floor of the ship. Pepper put a mask on Tony's face and handed Lewis the other one.

Lewis put it on his mouth and took a few deep breaths. Pepper sat down at Tony's head and propped it in her lap. She held the mask on his face as he continued to sleep. She could see his chest rising up and down. The Doctor knelt beside of him and scanned him with his screwdriver. "He's alright. Oh, he's going to have a bad headache."

Lewis nodded, "Both of us. I'll take us back. Can I shoot that piece of shit, first?"

The Doctor chuckled, "You are really out of it, Lewis. I don't have a gun on this ship."

Lewis groaned and sat the mask he had used on the seat next to him. "Damn it. Well, I'm not taking it back. He can come out here and get the damn thing." He sat down and piloted the ship. The Doctor sat down next to Tony and looked at Pepper.

"Is it just me? Or does Tony seem to be rather accident prone lately?" Pepper asked the Doctor.

He chuckled, "I really have no room to talk. I seem to remember three people had to give me CPR yesterday."

Pepper laughed, "I'm just thankful he has a Doctor for friend."

"The Doctor. I'm the original one." He told her as he looked back at Tony. "He has been a very unlucky guy lately."

Lewis nodded, "We all go through that. But, to hear him talk, he's never been happier."

The Doctor turned off the phase on Tony's bracelet, sat back and leaned against the wall. "Yeah?"

Lewis nodded. "Oh yes."

Pepper looked back at the Doctor. He stood up and grinned at her. "I know why."

Pepper smiled and blushed. She held Tony and whispered to him, "You are alright. Just sleep."

The Doctor sat down next to Lewis and they flew back into the ship's hanger.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14 -Sam's Visions

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 14 -Sam's Visions

Lewis walked down the hallways of the ship. He groaned as he rubbed his head. "This is just shit." He mumbled.

Rose saw him walking away from her. "Lewis?"

He stopped and turned around. A smile spread across his face. "Well, hello there."

She ran to join him. "Are you alright? I heard about the shuttle."

Lewis nodded, "I'm fine. John gave me something for a headache that has me seeing everything as double. But, my head doesn't ache. I'll take it."

Rose hugged his arm and walked with him down the hallway. "I'll help you back to your room."

"Nah, I was headed to get Arles. But, I'd love the company." He smiled at her.

"Lewis, how are you?" She spoke softly.

"Seeing double and breathing a bit of smoke. Not as much as Tony will be, but I don't breathe as much oxygen as you lot do." He teased.

She stopped walking and faced him. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

He dropped his head and a sighed, "Rose. I'm alright."

She hugged his arm and they continued to walk again. "Lewis. You are my husband's best friend in the …universe."

Lewis smiled, "I believe you have that title, Rose."

Rose smiled, "Okay. Second best friend in the universe."

He nodded, "Yes. He is my One. Even before Lance. I spoke to him about moving into the house, Rose."

"When we get home, I want to get that sorted. It's time you rejoined us."

He looked confused, "I'm with you."

She looked seriously at him, "Lewis, you're not. You know you aren't. How could you be?"

He sighed, "Rose. It's not as simple as that."

"I know you don't want to talk about it-"

"And you're right-"

"Lewis. I've known you a long time. Since we've both been here, really." She laughed, "How many people know about that terrible date you had to rescue me from?"

He chuckled, "I've never even told John about that."

"Neither have I. I wonder if we should." Rose laughed with him.

"I won't. That's your story. I was simply back-up that night. Just like when Mickey and you wrecked that car of his-"

"That was Mickey. Not me."

"As I understand it, you were drunk and kissing him-"

"Stuff that John never needs to be told!" She insisted.

He laughed, "Quite right."

"Ugh. Maybe I should tell him." She held his arm tightly, "Lewis. I really want you to know that you are most welcome to move in the house with us. You, Lance and Arles. We'll make it work."

"Oh, I know. It's just….." He stopped and looked at the floor. She could feel his sudden heartache.

"Shhh…. I know. I can feel it. If you move away from the flat, it's as if you are admitting that she's really gone."

He nodded. "I suppose that's it. Yes."

"She would want you to be happy, Lewis. You would want that for her."

He didn't look at her and held both of her hands. "I would. But, it doesn't make it any easier."

"It's not going to be easy. Lewis, I'm not going to tell you something that's not true. I'm not going to tell you that I know how you feel, because I don't. But, I will tell you that we love you. Just as if you were part of our family. With John being your One, my understanding is that makes him part of your family. And you part of ours."

Lewis smiled, "It does. He has explained that to you."

"He's not had a brother in a very long time. I'm so thrilled it would be you."

He smiled, "Thank you, Rose."

They started to walk again. Rose continued, "When we get home in a few days, I'm going to put Lance to work on this. Lewis, just as you told me years ago, it's time to start living again. Even if it's slowly. One day at a time. Let me help you."

He smiled and looked back at her. "Thank you, Rose. Do you remember the flat Mickey had? That first year?"

Rose groaned, "Oh my, I do. Oh wow."

He laughed, "Another thing we'll keep to ourselves. Granted, nothing really that bad-"

Rose stopped walking. "A fist fight over a video game?"

Lewis pointed at her, "I didn't start that! He was asking for it."

She shook her head. "You were drinking, if I remember correctly."

Lewis put his hands on his hips and thought, "Yeah, I believe I was. But, I'll maintain that he started that. Well, maybe it was Sam."

Rose giggled, "We'll say it was Sam. Yes."

Lewis smiled and shook his head. "What if we copied that flat into the house? Would that be alright with you? I mean….Mickey's old flat and all."

She smiled, "That sounds perfect. We had some great memories there. It might be just what you need to help you."

He sighed and nodded, "Alright. Then, that will be the plan."

They started to walk together again, Rose hugging his arm.

He smiled at her, "I suppose we're not going to tell John about you changing Mickey's contacts in his phone, so he sent Jackie nude pictures thinking they were going to you?"

Rose groaned and laughed, "Oh, we might need to just have a few drinks and catch him up on some things."

Lewis smiled, "That's our plan. First night that we can, I want all of us to have a few drinks, with John, and we'll fill him in on some….not all….of what he missed. I think he's ready to talk about it."

Rose closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder, "Oh, God. I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it, Lewis."

Lewis threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, I need to make some notes! This will be great!"

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor had Genie standing on the coffee table in front of the sofa in their suite. He was braiding her hair as she spoke to Jackie Tyler on the screen.

"Yes, Grand. It is lovely. Tony says it looks like cotton candy outside!"

Jackie smiled, "Cotton candy? Really?"

Genie smiled, "Yes. We have an ice cream date later today. Maybe. Me, Pepper and him. He said, 'Both of my favorite girls'."

Jackie rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Grand isn't sure she approves of you hanging out with someone who swears so much."

The Doctor smiled as he continued to work on Genie's hair. "If Uncle Tony doesn't get to do your ice cream date this afternoon, I'm sure he'll do it another time. Are you going to be terribly disappointed?"

Genie sighed, "I'm going to try to work it in, but I am rather busy myself today."

He grinned at her. "Oh. I see. So, the date might have to wait then?"

She smiled, "It might. But, I've already explained that to him when he asked me."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "How is Pete doing, Jackie?"

"Oh, he's working all of the time. Of course. He told me to have you ring him later."

The Doctor nodded continued to work on Genie's hair. "Right."

Rose walked in the suite and smiled, "Well, hello Mum. I didn't know you had rang."

She smiled, "I just wanted to see how everyone was. I'm missing my children. Where is my Tony?"

The Doctor didn't look up from Genie's hair. "Tony is with Soler. They went to the playroom."

"He's alright playing with this alien boy?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked back at Rose. Leave it to Jackie to point something like that out. "I believe it's been really good for him. He hasn't been frightened like he was. They are both good for one another."

Jackie pointed at them, "I just worry that Genie is getting forgotten about."

Genie held up her hands. "Why?"

"Well, you with all of these boys."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Grand. Don't worry about me. Worry about those boys."

Rose and the Doctor laughed proudly at her. The Doctor kissed the side of her head, "That's right, my child. And you're all done."

She jumped off of the table and turned her head around, "See, Grand? Daddy always makes my hair so lovely!"

Jackie couldn't help her face, "John, I'm impressed. How are you not gay when you can do hair that nicely?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Really?"

Rose laughed, "Mum. Was there something else you needed?"

"No, Sweetheart. I just miss everyone. When will you lot be back home?"

The Doctor sat down on the sofa and propped up his feet. "Tomorrow. In time for tea. Hopefully."

"Lovely! We should have a proper sit down dinner. It will be Sunday after all. How does that sound?"

The Doctor rubbed his face and groaned.

Rose smiled, "That sounds lovely, Mum."

"Who's cooking?" The Doctor asked.

Jackie pointed at him, "I'm ready for your cheek. You're not too old for a slap."

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Rose smiled, "I'll see that Tony rings you later, Mum. Bye."

"Bye, Sweetheart." Jackie called as the screen went blank.

Rose sat down next to the Doctor on the sofa. "That was a surprise."

He pointed, "Not as surprising as this."

Rose followed his finger and saw Samuel pull himself up on the table and smile at them. He stood briefly and fell on his bottom. Rose laughed proudly. "Samuel. Are you standing?"

She walked around to the other side of the table and sat in the floor next to him. Genie walked back into the room. "I'm going to go play with Tony and Soli."

"Soli, huh?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. I'll see you later."

"Whoa!" Her Dad insisted. "Come back in here."

She walked back into the room. "What, Daddy?"

He pointed at her dress. "You're wearing that?"

She smiled, "Yes. That way, when I jump, it will look like an umbrella!"

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. "Trousers. Put on some trousers."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "What? Daddy, I'm a girl!"

"Yes, you are! You can jump and play, but not in a dress."

She stuck her lip out. "That's not fair!"

Rose sensing an argument, "New plan. Shorts. Just put shorts on underneath your dress. Alright?"

Genie groaned, "Alright." She went to her bedroom.

Rose turned to the Doctor, "Boy, you're in a state-"

"I'm not in a state."

Rose groaned and looked up at him, "Alright. Well, I spoke to Lewis. He's finally onboard with moving into the house."

He nodded his head, "Good."

"Baby, are you alright?"

He looked at her in surprise, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem…preoccupied. Quauhtin talking in your head?"

Samuel pulled himself up on the table again, "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

He smiled at his son. "Look at that. It won't be long I'll be arguing with him."

Samuel blew his tongue.

The Doctor tossed his hands up, "Oh, that's just not true, son."

Rose laughed at them.

Genie walked back into the room and twirled. "And is this alright?"

The Doctor nodded, "I believe it is."

"Good. No one can see my bum now when I jump." She insisted and walked out of the door.

"That's the point!" The Doctor shouted after her. "Rose, that's your cheeky daughter."

Rose carried Samuel back to the sofa and sat down next to the Doctor. "You and her, remember some things are not worth the fight."

"That one is-"

"Oh, I agree. Do you think she…."

They both said, "Nah." At the same time.

He groaned and put his arm around her.

She looked back at him, "You feel tired."

He held his finger out and Samuel gripped it tightly. "I didn't sleep last night. I need to go relieve Lance in the Control Room in a bit."

She smiled at Samuel, who sat on her lap, "Are you sure-"

Suddenly, her words were interrupted by a flash of white light. She saw an older Genie sitting in front of her and laughing, "Samuel, you are so silly!"

It flashed again and she saw an older, red headed Tony with an older Soler in a smaller ship in the Doctor's hanger. She heard a voice, "Daddy will not like this."

Tony shook his head, "Sammy. You shouldn't worry. I know what I'm doing." He reached up and clicked a few buttons that turned on the ship.

Another white flash, and she saw a much older Genie pointing at him. "Don't you dare Samuel Smith!" A door closed in his face.

She then heard a much older voice from a red headed teenager say, "Sammy. If you don't tell him, I will."

The door opened again and Genie threw a shoe at the boys as they ran down the island home's hallway.

The light flashed again and Rose felt the Doctor lifting Samuel out of her arms. "Rose. Are you alright?"

She held her head, "Oh, that was strange. Was that you?"

He stood up and pat Samuel on the back. "No, that was Sam. Wow, son. That's amazing. Both me and your Mum could see that."

Samuel rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Rose was confused, "Hang on. That was Samuel?"

The Doctor smiled proudly, "Yep." He popped. "My little Time Tot."

"But, how did he show it to both of us? He…"

"What? Is too little?"

"Wasn't kissing us, like you have to do."

He smiled, "Well, maybe he's better at it than I am."

She stood up and pointed at him, "Or maybe you are just using that as an excuse to kiss me."

He smiled, "I'm been found out, Samuel."

Rose slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "I can't believe you!"

He laughed, "Tell, me…..should we start doing it another way, then? When we look at my visions?"

She relaxed and shook her head. "No. Don't change anything."

He leaned in and kissed her proper.

Samuel snuggled into his Dad's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Rose rubbed the baby's back. "These children of ours."

"These rotten children of ours. Oh wow. Tony stealing one of the ships? Oh, that boy. I'm going to-"

"What? Exactly?"

He thought, "Be sure to give him a lot of piloting lessons. Him, Soler and Genie. Sam when he's older. If he's stealing a shuttle, something had to be very wrong. Or…."

Rose smiled, "Or, what?"

"He's too much like his sister."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Whatever. I'm going to get Pepper. Lance offered to give us both a tour of the _Hamlet_. Then afterwards, I suppose we'll give her a tour of this ship. I might see a room or two I've not seen before."

He groaned, "Oh that's boring. Better idea. Go to Andromeda. Lance can take you both shopping for a few hours."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Take Lewis, too. You'll be fine. No one knows you there, but everyone knows me. I'm the one that can't be seen there."

She put her hands on her hips, "You are serious."

"Yes, I am. I know how much you enjoy that. Just, going and shopping. According to Sam, Soler is going to be with them for a while. Go get him whatever he needs, and Arles probably needs some stuff."

She smiled, "How about Tony?"

"He's going to be asleep until tomorrow. I've made sure of that. Oh, get him some toothbrushes. A million of them. Pepper asked for those."

She nodded, "Alright. Well, I'll go find her and you tell the guys."

He smiled, "Sorted. Lewis isn't going, but Legate said he will. He's down in the hanger, warming up a ship for you lot now."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15 - Reminiscing

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 - Reminiscing

Tony woke up peacefully. He had been dreaming he was on a spaceship that had malfunctioned and left him unconscious. He lay in the warm sheets and took a deep breath. He could smell Pepper's lavender soap that she always used. He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.

He felt her hand on his chest begin to tease his hair. "How did you sleep?" She asked him softly.

He was still tired and rubbed his face. "Good. What a crazy ass dream-"

He stopped talking and sat up in shock. He exhaled and saw white smoke come out of his mouth. "What the shit is this?"

Pepper laughed at him. "It's completely alright."

"I'm like a fucking dragon! This isn't normal. What the hell? Am I going to breathe fire next?!" He exclaimed with the white smoke coming out of his mouth.

She had been prepared for this. "It's some medicine John has given you. Relax. It will wear off in a little bit."

"What for now?"

"He said that stuff in your bloodstream….umm…."

"Palladium." He helped.

She nodded and pointed at him. "Yes. That. He thinks he might be able to get it to reduce since you had to use a….phaser?"

He pointed at himself. "I haven't used a phaser. He told me not to!"

"Lewis pushed you through a wall. Maybe I'm using the wrong word?"

He lay back in the bed and ran his fingers through his own hair. "Pushed me through a wall. No. That would be a phaser. Can you hand me my jeans I was wearing?"

She stood up and walked over to the closet, bringing back his jeans. She walked back across the bed on her knees and handed them to him. She watched as he reached in one of the pockets and took out a small box. He laid his thumb to it and pressed a button. It beeped and he put his thumb in his mouth. "Ouch….17%. Well, that's better."

She pulled his hand from his mouth and looked at his thumb. A dot of blood appeared on it. "What is that?"

"It tests the palladium level in my blood."

"So, it's a needle?"

He sat it on the table next to bed. "Yeah. That's how you get blood out. What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night. You've been asleep all day." She lay back down and yawned.

"What have you been up to?"

She smiled with her eyes closed, "I went shopping with Rose on an alien planet."

He laughed, "Yeah, right."

"John wants you to sleep until morning." She told him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I have stuff to do-"

"Nothing that can't wait a few hours."

He groaned and rubbed his bare chest. He looked surprised at it. "Well, this is a way to keep me from tearing my shirts."

She pulled the duvet back on herself without opening her eyes.

He looked back at her. "Did you take off all of my clothes?"

She lay with her eyes closed. "Just to your underwear, so you would be comfortable."

He smiled at her. "What are you wearing?"

She didn't open her eyes. "Go to sleep, Tony."

He groaned, "Where's the kid?"

"John and Rose's."

He rolled out of the bed and rubbed his head. She sat up and looked at him. He pointed at her before she had a chance to say anything. "The dragon going to pee! Damn. Calm down."

She lay back down and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off because she woke up a short time later, and he wasn't back in the bed. She sat up and looked around. She saw the lights were on in the main room.

She got out of bed and walked into the main room. There, she saw Tony sitting on the sofa, sipping some water and looking at a photo album. The trunk they had gotten from the safe deposit box sat opened on the floor. He wore a pair of jogging pants and a black tank top. His bare feet were propped up on the table.

She walked over to him and sat down.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

She leaned on his shoulder and pulled the blanket that sat on the back of the sofa over herself. "No. Are you alright?"

He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I'm okay. I just can't lie down anymore."

"What are you looking at?"

"There was this photo album in this chest. I've not seen these pictures in years."

"I can leave you alone if-"

"Nah. It's alright. You know most of these people. Like this guy." He pointed at a black and white picture of a very young Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane sitting at a desk together. "Obie looks odd with hair."

Pepper smiled and pointed a picture next to it. It was of a beautiful woman dancing in a ballroom with Howard Stark, "And that's your mom."

"Yeah. That's her."

"What was her name?"

"Maria. Maria Collins Carbonell….Stark."

He flipped the page and she saw pictures of a young boy. One showed him sitting in the lady's lap. He pointed at it. "Me and Mom, on vacation someplace." He pointed to another picture of the small boy who was standing on a table next to Howard Stark, with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Both of them wore a suit. "Me and Dad. It was a press conference, or something. I can't remember what." He pointed at another picture of the same little boy sitting at a table with his Mom. There was a book opened in front of him and a pencil in his hand. "Mom doing lessons with me." He pointed at another picture of Howard Stark, wearing suspenders and pointing at someone with a pen. In his other hand, he held a small coffee cup. "Dad liked tea better than coffee."

She smiled, "Just like you."

He flipped the page and chuckled when he saw the photo, "And this guy."

Pepper looked at the old, black and white picture. It was of a tall, skinny man who stood up very straight.

"He looks like an old soldier." Pepper said.

Tony looked at the pictures. "He was a member of the Royal Air Force, and the RAF boxing champion for three years in a row. See? That's what we did all of the time."

He pointed at pictures of the man boxing in a ring with a dark, haired boy around ten or eleven years old. It was clear they were laughing and having fun together.

"I looked forward to that every summer. Boxing lessons." He smiled.

She spread the blanket onto his lap and held him around his waist. "Who was he?"

He looked surprised back at her. "You don't know?"

"No."

He pointed back at the picture of the man who held the teenage Tony's hand up in the ring. "Jarvis. Edwin Jarvis. Our butler when I was young. He retired a few years after Mom and Dad died."

She smiled, "So, Jarvis is a real person."

"He was." He kissed her head. "He was a good sport and put his voice to that program for me. It was a school project that spun out of control. The first version, I installed in his home. It was meant to help him with…you know….those little things."

She smiled, "I've never known you to be so nostalgic."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not nostalgic. It's just some things shouldn't be forgotten."

"Reminiscent, then."

He nodded, "Yes. Just because all of this is here." He flipped the page and pointed a picture of a woman holding a newborn baby and smiling. "And this picture." He sighed.

Pepper smiled, "That's you."

He shook his head. "Nope. That's my brother. Arno. He died right after this. No one knows about him. This is the only picture of him that was ever taken."

He pointed at another baby picture on the same page. It was very small and had a number printed under it. "This is me. The picture from the orphanage where Dad got me. In Bulgaria." He pointed at another piece of official paperwork. "My actual birth certificate. Dad had the one I use processed through the state department. Arno doesn't have one."

Pepper couldn't believe he was telling her this. "Tony, I never had any idea."

"No one does. He brought me home just days after he died. Everyone knew Mom had been pregnant, so I was the decoy. There's a lot more to that, but that's mostly the story. I was chosen, because I looked the most like him. That and my birth mother had already named me 'Anthony'. Dad's name was that, so he just added to it."

"Did she die?"

He shook his head. "No. She didn't want me. My Dad was sure to tell me that everytime he would drink."

"What happened to her?"

"She was a singer. In a band. The British asked her to work undercover, with the army or whatever it is called there. She was from London. After the war, she had a music label up until she died about twelve years ago."

She smiled, "That music label you bought. I've always wondered about that."

He nodded. "She loved music. I never met her, but I know I love it. It had to come from someplace. I heard it was in, financial difficulty, so I stepped in and bought it before she died. She never knew it was me."

"That's the reason they let you on stage to sing." She smiled.

"No. I'm on stage because everyone knows me." He closed the photo album and sat it on the table.

He sat back and rubbed his chin. "This kid thinks his Dad didn't want him and sold him to these monsters that hurt him. I don't want him to think that. It's a hard way to grow up. Even if it ends up being true."

She sat back and looked at him. "Tony, I never knew any of this about you. I thought I knew everything about you."

He smiled at her, "I'm really not that interesting."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

He pointed at himself. "I'm completely normal. See?"

She shook her head. "I'm not even going to get into that with you again."

He laughed, "Alright, fine. Tell me about you. I know some stuff."

She wrapped the blanket around herself lay her head in his lap. "What do you think you know?"

He grinned down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I have a spy. Your name is Pepper because you have red hair."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's not why. And it's not my name."

He held up a finger, "Hang on a minute. I need a fact check."

He rose up and moved the files on the table around and found his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a small piece of paper. He tossed his wallet back on the table as he looked at the paper. "Got it. Virginia Potts from Northern California." She tried to grab the piece of paper from him only for him to laugh and hold it out of her reach. "Raised by her grandfather who owned a grocery store."

She rose up and took the paper from him. She lay back down in his lap and looked at the paper. "Where did you get this? This isn't your handwriting."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Is it right?"

She read it and laughed, "Oh boy. Some of it is really wrong."

"Which parts?"

"I don't take my coffee like this."

"Damn. That was the one I was the most excited about."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Seriously. Where did you get this?"

He smiled, "Logan gave it to me. He said it would help."

She looked at it, "My favorite flower, yes. My favorite color. That's right. My favorite song? That's not right."

"Maybe you should make some notes on it for me."

She rose up and took his wallet from the table and put it back inside of it. "I'll make you another one, with all of the right information on it."

He smiled, "My Pepper cheat sheet. Yes. That would be better."

She sat his wallet back on the table and saw a file with a picture of a very skinny kid in a black and white picture. She picked it up. "That looks like Steve Rogers."

Tony laughed, "I bet it does."

She sat it back on the table. "Probably his grandfather or something."

"Something like that." He chuckled.

She sat up on the sofa and looked at him. He turned and put his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Tony. I've had such a good time this weekend. I can't remember when I've been able to just….relax like this. It's been really nice."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Me too. Well, except for the entire lack of oxygen thing today. I'm glad I didn't relax too much."

She smiled, "So, am I. But, I feel like I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I said some things to you that night, when we came up here to play cards."

"I'm not worried about that. I don't even remember what you said-"

"Well, I do. You asked if you were 'damaged goods'. I don't want you to think that. No matter what happens between us. You're not."

He sighed and propped his hand up on his fist. "I don't believe I'm going to like this conversation."

She rubbed his thigh, "It's just some things I need to say to you before this goes any further."

"Okay. Unless you are breaking up with me. Then, I don't want to talk about it."

She smiled at him, "I'm not breaking up with you. Tony, you are a very good person. I don't know why you spend so much time trying to convince people that you're not."

"I don't like them. They only like the idea of me."

"Well, I know the real you. I think I can say I know you better than you know yourself."

He thought and nodded, "That's probably true."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, there are two big things I have to tell you. And I don't want you to ever tease me about this. It's not something I want anyone to know."

He held her hand and kissed it. "Okay."

"Promise me, Tony. I'm serious."

He nodded his head. "I promise. What?"

She closed her eyes and he could tell whatever it was, she was having a hard time saying it. He moved closer to her on the sofa and laid his forehead to hers. "Pepper. Kiss me first. It will make it easier."

She wiped a tear from her eye, "No. That will make it worse. I don't know how you are going to feel about this."

"It's important to you. It's upset you. Let me help you feel better about it. What is this about?"

She wiped another tear from her eyes. "I can't believe I'm crying."

"What? Do I need to go kill Happy? Someone-?"

She smiled, "No. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

She took both of his hands in hers and closed her eyes again. "Seeing you. With Soler, I'm saying that right?"

"Yes. What?"

"Seeing you with him makes me realize that one day, you might want …."

He looked confused, "What? A child?"

She shook her head, "I can't give you that."

He looked surprised, "Really?"

"I really can't. I don't want to explain why. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to really think about it. But, I don't feel like it would be fair to you to continue this….entire thing….if that's a big deal to you."

"Why would that be a big deal to me?"

"I feel like it's something you should know."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Pepper, no. It is honestly, not a big deal to me at all. Can I ask something about this?"

She nodded her head. He leaned back and pulled a tissue out of a box and handed it to her. "Is this a big deal to you? Is this something you need?"

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No."

"You're sure? But, you are alright?"

She smiled as she took a deep breath and composed herself. "No one has ever asked me that. I am fine. I'm totally fine without that, it's just something that I can't do."

He looked confused, "Is it something, that -

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I knew you would need more of an explanation. It is you, after all."

"I promise I'm not going to be an ass about this. You have my permission to kick my ass if I am."

"I'd do that anyway. I don't need your permission."

He chuckled, "Right. Okay. Explain this to me. Please."

She pointed at him, "I had some problems with things when I was very young. The only way to resolve it was to have some things removed. So, that's what happened. Please don't dig any deeper about this. I don't want to talk about it."

He took both of her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Pepper. It is seriously. Not. A big deal."

"You're sure?"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you the same thing."

She sat back, "Wait. What? You?"

He nodded, "I'm the last Stark. Unless I was to adopt or something. Dad made it very clear he didn't want any idiot off spring of mine to inherit his life's work."

"Tony, that's terrible."

"He was a chemist. He helped create super soldiers and shit for the army during the war. Highly classified stuff. That's what those files are. Recipes. In there, is the recipe he used for me. I was a week old, and it details how he gave me injections to make more of my brain work. Injections that would give me faster reactions, and most of the things the soldiers had. With all of that, some things were sacrificed."

Pepper looked horrified. "He did this to you?"

He nodded, "Yes. I've suspected he did for a long time, and John did a few tests and we thought I was right. But reading this tonight confirmed it."

"You know. I really don't like this man."

Tony grit his teeth and shook his head, "You're in good company then."

She rubbed both of his thighs. "I'm glad I told you about this."

He was lost looking at her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and looked longingly at her. "Me too. You're all I have Pepper, and you're all I want."

She smiled, "Then that brings me to the other thing."

"Oh God. Is it as big as the first thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "This one, I need you to kiss me before I tell you."

He smiled, "Alright. I can do that."

He leaned in and kissed her. He cupped her face with his hands and felt her hands rub high on his thighs. After a few moments, she smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. She whispered, "Tony. I love you. I have for a very long time."

His face spread into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. He whispered back to her. "This is so unfair to you. I'm sorry we did it this way."

She sat back and looked shocked at him. "What?"

He grabbed her hands quickly. "No, no, no. I don't mean like that. I just….I wanted to tell you first."

She looked confused.

He continued, "I fell, completely in love with you, a very long time ago. I just, didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times and I ….just couldn't get my mouth to say it."

She smiled and laid her forehead to his. She kissed his lips quickly. "Then forget what I said-"

"Never. Hey, I need to tell you something."

They continued to kiss one another. "Tell me."

"I love you so much, Pepper. I really do."

She lay down on top of him on the sofa. "Tell me again."

He laughed as they continued to kiss. "It's your turn."

She giggled, "I love you."

"Am I still a secret?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes."

"Will you still love me when I'm not?"

She teased, "Unless you tell."

"I'll never tell. Not a soul."

"You better not." She teased him.

He kissed her again and smiled, "Bossy."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16 – The Solar Storm

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 16 – The Solar Storm

It was very early in the morning. The Doctor was in his suite bouncing Samuel as he walked around and popped his mouth playfully. Rose made them both a cup of tea and smiled as she listened to him speak to the baby.

"And then tell Daddy what else you saw." He asked the baby.

Samuel raised both of his hands and pulled his face to him. He leaned in and laid his opened mouth on the Doctor's cheek.

The Doctor laughed, "That's not kissing, Samuel. But, Daddy loves you, too."

Rose sipped her tea and giggled, "Is that what he's doing? He did that to me last night."

The Doctor laughed, "Yes. He's kissing. This is kissing, Samuel. See?"

The Doctor playfully kissed Samuel's face. He covered it with his tiny hands and laughed. "He has been seeing visions, and he didn't understand what it was. He saw me get electrocuted. He kept telling me that I was lying in the grass."

Rose looked confused, "But, he wasn't there when that happened. How did he see it?"

The Doctor looked back at Samuel. "Oh, that's true. Huh. Could you? No…."

She rose her eyebrows, "Could he, what?"

"Seeing visions when you aren't there makes you a …..ummm…. word problem here."

She waved her hand, "Something different. Something strange."

"Daddy likes strange!" The Doctor smiled at Samuel and playfully kissed him again.

Rose laughed at them as Lance and Legate walked in. Both were wearing jeans and were casually dressed.

"And good morning to you!" Lance told them.

Rose smiled, "I have tea if you guys want any."

Legate was already in the kitchen. "Coffee is what I need this morning. Has anyone heard from-"

Tony walked in the room rubbing his hands together excitedly. He was also wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and a jacket. "John! I think I might have you beat. Tell me a number!"

Rose looked confused, "What is he talking about?"

Legate laughed under his breath. "I know it's higher than mine if we are counting the last week-"

"No! The last…umm…what time is it?"

Lance sipped his coffee, "7:21 am."

Tony clapped, "Okay, the last 4 hours and 21 minutes."

Rose pointed at him, "I think I know what this is about. And you need a hobby." While she was fussing at Tony, the Doctor stood behind her and held up one finger.

Tony smiled, "You're right, Rose. Yes. You have tea or coffee?"

She walked back in the kitchen. As her back was turned away from him, Tony held up four fingers so the Doctor could see it.

He gave him the thumbs up. "Well done." He mouthed at him. Then he pointed at Sam and shook his head to tell Tony that Samuel had woken up early to prevent his number from going any higher.

Legate rolled his eyes. "This is madness. So, I take it that you are feeling better, Tony?"

Tony sat down at the bar. "I'm fantastic, boys! I'm ready to go put those thermal imaging devices on those ships so we can get the hell out of here. How is Lewis?"

Lance smiled, "He's good."

The Doctor asked, "Tony, Palladium levels?"

"14%. Just checked it."

He nodded, "Good. Take your medicines with you and-"

"Always keep it in your pocket." He said as he patted his jacket's pocket. "Right there next to my anti-rejection."

The Doctor smiled at him. "Good job. You never know."

Lance smiled, "You seem very excited to go get your ship."

"Well, it's that. It's some other stuff that I can't talk about. Just, trust me….we're going to need some champagne for our ride back."

The Doctor handed Samuel to Rose. "What's going on, Tony?"

Tony sipped his tea. "I. Can't tell you that. But, it's champagne worthy. Yes!" He jumped out of the barstool, "Who's going to Andromedea with me this morning? Let's get this show on the road!"

Lance laughed at his excitement. "I'll ride over with you. Legate?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "John? Do you need me?"

"Go on. Summus mentioned that Logan is thinking about riding back with us."

Legate nodded, "Alright. I'll go. We'll be…what? Five hours or so?"

Rose smiled, "Just be careful, guys."

The Doctor walked with them, "I'll go to the Control Room. Rose?"

She smiled, "It's fine. Will Pepper be in later for breakfast?"

Tony smiled proudly, "It might be closer to lunch. She was….really tired."

Rose held her hand up, "Please. Spare me the details."

Tony laughed as they all walked out of the door together.

Rose looked at Samuel. "Your Uncle is a pig. If he messes this up, I'm going to kill him."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor sat in a chair in the Control room with Samuel standing on his chest. Rose had brought him to his Daddy. He was holding him up. "These legs are getting strong, little boy. You'll be walking around in no time."

Samuel chewed on his fist and bounced on his Daddy's chest.

They were still hiding in the nebula. All of the repairs had been made to the ship. On one screen, a muted football game played. The beautiful clouds of the nebula could be seen outside of the main window.

"Friday. List all contacts."

"Doctor. There are no ships in the area." The _Hamlet_ had left just moments earlier.

He nodded and kissed Samuel's head. "That's what Daddy likes to hear. No one can see us in here. Even if they use their radars. We are invisible."

Samuel laughed.

"Yes, we are."

Samuel started to bounce on his chest again and laugh.

Lewis walked into the Control Room. "I just can't even believe this shit."

Samuel began to chew his fists again and stopped bouncing. His Daddy sat him down on his lap and kissed his head. "And Papa Lewis is cross about something."

Lewis sat down in the chair in front of the Doctor. "Tony and Legate have just finished making a sweep of the entire planet and…."

"No Arion ships."

"No Jeclaonides, either! How could I have been wrong?"

"Well, Lewis-"

"It's this damn injury is what it is! Are you sure my head didn't get scrambled?"

"You just had a cut on your head, Lewis-"

"Then how am I wrong about this?"

"Did they scan the entire plan-"

"They did! And there's nothing there." He sighed. "I know I'm not wrong about this, John! You would tell me if I was, right?"

The Doctor leaned up in his chair and took his friend's hand, "Lewis. Sometimes the injury isn't one we can see. You have got to give yourself some time to heal from this. Pretending it never happened is not healthy."

Lewis closed his eyes tightly, "John. You are my One. And my Primus Partner. Be honest with me."

"I'll never be anything but honest with you, my friend. Lance says Summus believes your theory and is continuing to patrol the planet in an effort to find them. Lewis. This makes complete sense. Just because they aren't there now doesn't mean they won't be. It makes complete sense."

Lewis nodded his head. "Summus doesn't think it's mad."

"It's normal to second guess yourself. Especially with everything that has happened."

Lewis sighed and crossed his arms. "When you got hurt, I couldn't call to anyone. It was just….gone. John. If Tony and Pepper hadn't showed up when they did, you simply wouldn't have made it."

"No. I would have. I would have regenerated. They just prevented me from doing that."

"I'm having thoughts. Thoughts I shouldn't have. Pete has spoken to me about taking over at Torchwood in his place."

"I don't think you are ready for that. I think you need to give yourself time to heal."

"I'm so sick of hearing that. It's not like it's going to help. I agree with Rose. I need to come back now. It's time to rejoin everyone. Even if it is on a 'day by day basis' for a while."

"Lewis, I'm so sorry this happened."

"I can't even remember it happening. It's as if, that entire day has been taken from me, too. If I at least knew what we last spoke about. What even happened. Why the hell I took off my bracelet, it might be easier."

"It wouldn't be. Trust me."

"If I had been wearing the bracelet, the field from it would have probably saved her and both child-"

He shook his head, "No. Lewis, you don't know that. The field isn't that large. It wouldn't have helped. You probably wouldn't have been hurt-"

"And the bubble would have prevented the car from crushing her. John. Lance told me that's what happened. Is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes. But, it is impossible to know that for su-"

"I have no idea why I took that damn thing off! I look at the one I'm wearing now and ask myself that. It's a consent reminder of the question. Why?"

"You might never know. There was a good reason, Lewis. Trust yourself that much."

Lewis rubbed his face and sighed. He looked up at his friend's face. "John. I'm seriously thinking about stepping down as Primus."

The Doctor pointed at him immediately, "No, you are not!"

He nodded, "I am. I can't phase."

"I can't phase!"

"I can't justify sending any of these guys into a situation that I'm not sure of."

"Hell, there's no way to be sure about that. We just do the best we can!"

"John-"

"NO! You are going to listen to me. I'm your One, and I will not allow you to do this. You are going to be alright."

"John, you don't know that-"

"I do! I've seen it! I've had visions of us in the future. Lewis. I can't tell you that everything comes back, but I can tell you that you are going to be alright."

Lewis sat back and crossed his arms. "I'm ready to get there already. This waiting around is intolerable."

The Doctor was reminded of himself. He handed Samuel to Lewis. "Here. Go see Papa Lewis. He needs your help to feel better."

Lewis took the baby in his arms and helped him stand up in his lap. "Hey there, Little Man. Oh, you are getting so strong."

Samuel grabbed Lewis' face and "kissed" him.

Lewis rose his eyebrow. "Kissing? Is that what he thinks he's doing?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah. It's a thing most human babies do."

Lewis laughed and kissed the baby, "Samuel. You always make your Papa feel better."

A beep sounded in the Control Room. The Doctor leaned back and pressed a button and Legate's image was displayed on the main screen. He was sitting next to Logan in his ship.

"And hello, Legate! You lot have been gone for six hours and seventeen minutes. Find something fun to do?" The Doctor teased.

Legate smiled, "Tony was thorough with the ships. Summus has several patrollers now that are equipped with his device. They are continuing to run scans throughout the section."

The Doctor nodded, "That sounds good. Tony piloting his ship?"

"Yes. He's flying her back with Lance."

The Doctor raised his finger. "No racing. Not yet. He's too new of a pilot and I don't want you guys drawing any attention to yourselves in that section."

Legate smiled. "You're the boss."

Lewis and the Doctor heard a loud pop and were briefly blinded by a flash of light. When the Doctor's eyes adjusted, Jack Harness was standing in front of him pressing buttons on the navigation of the ship.

"Jack?!" The Doctor asked in shock.

Jack looked at the main screen. "Legate. It's me. Tell me, who are you with?"

Legate looked beside of himself. "Logan. Tony and Lance are in the other-"

"Good. Tony's ship. Today is the day he gets that, right?"

Legate nodded, "Yes. He's on his maiden voyage back."

Lewis held his hand out in surprise. "Where the hell did he come from?"

Jack turned and looked at the Doctor. "Is anyone else out?"

"No."

"How far are they?"

"Two hours and eight minutes-"

Jack shook his head, "We can't wait on them. They will be alright."

The Doctor watched Jack plot a course back to Earth. He also noticed Jack was wearing clothing from the future, and not what he had disappeared in just weeks ago. He knew something had to be very wrong for him to come back to this point and take over as he had. He stood up and gave Jack the chair where he sat.

Jack nodded his head and sat down. "Thanks. Legate. I need you to find a hole and pull a rock over your head for 48 hours. You are about to be in the middle of a mess. Check your radars at 42 minutes."

"Copy that."

Jack pressed a few more buttons. "We are headed back to Earth to avoid it, and we've got our own problems we have to sort out. But, you guys can make it there in those."

Lewis protested, "Tony is a new pilot-"

Jack didn't look up. "He has Lance with him. He'll be fine. We'll see you boys in three or four days. Stay safe."

Jack pressed a button, and the ship jumped to life.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Meanwhile in Legate's ship, he looked back at Logan's frightened face. "So, what the hell was that about?"

Legate held a button down. "Lance. We need to speak over the com so Tony can hear us."

Lance's voice came across the speakers. "Okay, you're on."

"Jack just popped in and told us that we're headed for some trouble at 42 minutes. Can you see anything on your radars?"

"Stand by."

Legate pressed a few more buttons to display different readings on his screens, "That's it." He pressed the button, "Lance, I've got it. The computer is reading it as a solar storm. I've never seen one that big though. We can power down and let it pass-"

"I'm not comfortable with that. There's nothing to anchor to out here." Lance insisted.

"Agreed. Stand by." Legate turned in his seat and typed in some information on a star chart behind him. Logan watched as the computer seemed to plot a solution. Legate smiled, "Brilliant!" He turned in his chair and pressed the button. "Tony. I'm sending you a flight plan now. As soon as it downloads, you need to apply it and launch."

Tony's voice could be heard. "Got it."

Logan looked up at Legate. "Where are we headed?"

He smiled as he pressed another few buttons, "Small detour."

Both of the ships disappeared in a flash of light.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 - Platform One

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 - Platform One

Pepper sat on the floor in Rose and the Doctor's suite. Arles lay on a blanket between her legs and kicked. She smiled down at him and held his hands. "You are such a calm guy. You remind me of your father. Always so happy."

Ress pointed at all three of the children, Genie, Tony and Soler, who were sitting at the bar eating their lunch. "You three need to eat. You are all far too skinny."

Tony Tyler looked back at Soler and rolled his eyes.

Rose walked back down the hall. "The stars are moving. Are we moving? Are the guys back?"

Pepper looked up at the large window in the sitting room. Sure enough, the stars moved past at a high rate of speed. "I guess they are."

Rose shook her head. "No. Something isn't right. John feels…."

The door opened and the Doctor walked in with Jack. Rose's mouth fell open, "Jack?!"

He laughed and rushed to embrace her. He picked her up off her feet and spun her around. The Doctor groaned and rolled his eyes as he sat her down.

Tony and Genie both jumped off of their stools and ran to meet him. They wrapped their arms around him when he knelt down in the floor.

Tony gasped, "Jack!"

"I didn't know you would be here!" Genie said.

Jack looked back at both of their faces. "Gosh. I've missed this. Were you two ever this small?" He kissed both of their faces.

Tony pointed at Soler, "This is our new friend. This is-"

"Soler of Chaomlean! It is my deepest pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Captain Jack Harkness and will always be your humble servant." He bowed to him.

Soler looked confused, "Umm. Thank you, sir."

Jack looked around the room. "Hello, Ress."

She smiled, "Jack."

He smiled at Pepper, "And Pepper….uh….well, what is it? I can't remember. I don't want to get my ass kicked."

She looked shocked, "Pepper Potts, Jack. Where did you come from?"

"Wow. And Arles! My gosh!" He rushed over and picked up the baby. "You still owe me money, man. You aren't getting out of that damn bet this easy."

The Doctor walked over to Rose and put her arm around her.

"Is this our Jack?"

The Doctor nodded as he bit his top lip. "Future Jack."

Jack held Arles in his arms, "Yes. I had to come back and warn the guys about a storm that overpowered them before."

Pepper's eyes got huge. "What? Are they okay?"

The Doctor waved his hand, "They are fine. He got here just in time. He's managed to plot a course that will take us around it, too." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Rose. "It's going to take a bit longer to get home, so…we probably need to ring Jackie and tell her we can't make it to dinner."

"I'm sure you are so broken up about it." Rose teased him.

He smiled, "I won't be able to sleep for days."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll handle it."

Jack chuckled and mocked what was probably the Doctor's voice, "Had just gotten her back together when that damn storm blew in and tore us apart. See, you're going to have to find another story to tell too much now that I've stopped that from happening. You've drove us crazy for centuries with that shit."

Rose sighed in relief. "I'm grateful. That sounds terrifying."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and looked back at Pepper. "It's alright. Seriously. Jack, you're frightening the mortals."

Jack handed Arles back to Pepper. Took off his long jacket and tossed it on the sofa. He pointed at Ress. "I need to talk to the tall people, Ress. If you don't mind."

She smiled warmly. "Not at all, Jack. Come along, children! To the playroom with you."

Tony Tyler and Genie groaned as Ress walked over and took Arles from Pepper. Soler knelt down beside of Pepper. "What should I do?"

She smiled warmly at him and took his hand. "Go play with the other children. When I know what's happening, I'll let you know. Don't worry about anything. You're safe. Alright?"

He considered for a moment. "Is Tony safe?"

The Doctor knelt down next to him. "Tony is safe. I promise you. I'll ring him in a bit so you can speak to him. Would that be alright?"

Soler nodded. The Doctor pat his shoulder as he walked out of the door with Ress, rather reluctantly. As soon as the door slid shut, Jack asked, "He's not been here long then, huh?"

The Doctor sat down on the sofa, "I hesitate to ask if you know how long he will be with us."

Jack teased, "Spoilers. But, put him on your Christmas lists for a while."

Pepper nodded, "That tells me what I needed to know. Does he ever…..well….."

"Relax? Yeah. In time. It will come. He's just still getting to know everyone. Tony is brilliant. I'll say that. Shocked the hell out of me. Wow."

Pepper smiled, "That, I would like to hear more about."

The Doctor groaned, "No spoilers. Jack."

Jack nodded, "Right, sorry."

Rose sat on the arm of the sofa and Pepper sat down next to the Doctor. Rose noticed Jack's clothing. He wore dark blue, demin like cargo pants with a jumper over a black oxford. "What are you wearing? You didn't leave with this?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I did. You think I can change clothes in the vortex?"

The Doctor propped his feet up, "He's wearing a uniform of an Oflichi Soldier. He's about 300 years ahead of us. Are they are war yet?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. Thanks to Rose. Doesn't look like there's going to be one. Well done."

Rose rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "I really just don't even want the details of that."

"I do!" The Doctor insisted.

Jack pointed at him warningly. "Spoilers."

Pepper looked confused. "Okay. Stop. What?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands on his jeans and stood up. "Quite right! Yes. Jack I'll make some tea, and you can explain to the ladies."

Rose held out her hand, "Pepper. Jack is a time traveler."

Pepper grinned, "Oh, no he's….you're serious."

Rose nodded her head. "Yes."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Okay. This has been the strangest week of my life. Why not? Go ahead, Jack."

Jack nodded. "Sounds good. Alright. I remembered that I had left this time to go sort out Shakespeare."

Pepper looked confused, "Shakespeare?"

Rose quickly held her hand out. "Stop! You aren't supposed to talk about that-" She looked back at the Doctor who was making tea. "Right?"

He nodded his head. "It's been changed. He can talk about it. Yes. Shakespeare has been sorted. Continue, Jack."

Jack nodded, "Alright. Well, you, Rose, suggested that I start keeping a diary. I went back and looked at it and decided that I wanted to revisit this time. See the children when they were all so small."

She grinned at him and teased, "When John and I were still being disguising."

He rolled his eyes. "Like that ever changed. Please."

She looked back at the Doctor, who winked at her. "That's good news."

He continued, "Well, I was looking over somethings and found that this was the point I had to return to. To save Tony, Legate, Logan and Lance first-"

Pepper looked frightened, "Why? What happened to them?"

He pointed her, "It doesn't now. They are all on their way to…where Doctor?"

He didn't look up from making tea. "Photoria. They are going to wait out the storm with Lenox. Legate's brother."

Pepper shook her head. "But, they are alright?"

"They will be fine. I also have to warn Jake about some stuff-"

"That won't be too easy. He's proper pissed at you." The Doctor insisted.

"About what?"

"I have no idea. But, he had kicked your ass out right before you left."

"Shit. I do remember that. Jake is such a damn diva."

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Rose rubbed her face in disbelief. "Baby. If you don't hurry up with that tea-"

"Coming. Yes, Dear." The Doctor rushed over with a tray of tea that he had made with four cups. He sat it down on the table in front of the sofa and explained to Pepper. "Try a cup. It's how English people deal with stress."

Rose corrected him, "It is how we deal with everything."

Pepper exhaled as she made herself a cup, "I'll try it. Can't hurt."

Jack held his hand out to the Doctor. "Hand me yours for a bit."

The Doctor looked confused and handed him his empty cup. "You sent me with this message, Doc'. The TARDIS is dying. If you have any hope of saving her, you have to get started immediately after we land."

The Doctor looked shocked and jumped up from where he sat. "Girls, I'm going to get some whiskey. Want a glass?"

Pepper sat down her tea glass. "I'll take one. Jesus, Jack! I think you just gave him a heart attack. And I have no idea what you are talking about."

He came back in the room with some of the Damn Whiskey. In his shock, he hadn't even got glasses. He poured some of the whiskey in the teacup he held and handed the bottle to Pepper. He took a long drink, and nodded his head. "TARDIS is dying, huh? That's all I said? She should be grown in your time-"

"She is. And she can pop between Dimensions. She's a beauty." Jack smiled proudly.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. She pointed at him, "You said you wasn't going to-"

"Baby. I didn't do anything-"

"You have too! You have all of that damn research of mine. You keep talking about-"

He quickly sat his drink down, rushed to where she sat on the sofa, grabbed her face and snogged her.

Pepper shook her head. "That would have to be a hell of a kiss, John. She seems pissed."

Jack bit his lip. "Maybe I should just stick to the high points. I forgot about that. Sorry, Doc'."

Rose and the Doctor broke apart. Rose had a dreamy look on her face. The Doctor looked in her eyes. "Sweetheart, please forgive me. But, you can't get angry like that. You can't control it."

Rose's eyes rolled back in her head. The Doctor sat down quickly and guided her head into his lap as she fell unconscious on the sofa. He sighed and looked back at Pepper. "It was a hell of a kiss. I'm really good at that."

"Clearly!" Pepper insisted.

He ran his hand through his hair and pointed at Jack. "She can't control that right now."

Jack held up his hands, "I am very sorry, man. I'm used to her from my time. I'll be more cautious."

The Doctor nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's alright." He said quietly.

Pepper shook her head. "Hang on a minute, you are from 300 years in the future? Rose and the Doctor are there? How is that even possible?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "Ummm….. well…."

Jack looked back at the Doctor. "I'm letting you handle this. I have no idea what she knows at this point."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm not from Earth. You know that."

She nodded, "Yes. But Rose is."

"Rose is different. She had something happen to her to extend her lifespan."

"Did you do something to her?"

Jack rubbed his face. "I remember this. Pepper. She doesn't like to talk about this at this point. She's just coming to terms with it because it just recently happened. It would be best not to mention it to her."

Pepper shook her head. "This entire thing is crazy."

The Doctor smiled, "Tony has some mad friends, huh?"

"Well, you keep things interesting. That's for sure."

Jack pointed at her. "Maybe we shouldn't talk in front of her."

Pepper sat down her cup and pointed at both of them forcefully. "Now you listen to me. The both of you. I don't care where you are from, or what has happened to whom. But, do not treat me like an idiot or I'll kick both of your asses. Having breasts does not lower ones' IQ."

Jack smiled at her. "Oh, I've missed this."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows at her. "My apologies. Damn. Ginger women."

Jack chuckled as Pepper smacked the Doctor in the shoulder. "I mean it, John."

He held up both of his hands. "Yes, ma'am. Damn. I'm worried about my mate."

Pepper picked back up her whiskey in the tea cup. "As you should be."

"Is he aware of this temper?"

She sipped the whiskey and rolled her eyes at him.

Jack grinned, "Well, you didn't think it was just ….well, nevermind."

Pepper rose her eyebrows threateningly. "Wise move there, Jack."

The Doctor ran his fingers through Rose's hair as she lay unconscious in his lap. "Damn. The TARDIS is dying. Why 300 years from now?"

"Something about you accelerated her growth. It made her unstable."

He groaned, "Damn it. Rose said that would happen. I'll have to slow it down."

Jack dug around in his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. "When I told you I wanted to come back, fix this mess with Jake and everything, you gave me this." He handed it to him.

The Doctor looked at the paper with notes from himself. He nodded his head. "Well. This is helpful."

Pepper smiled, "This could be the strangest thing I've ever witnessed."

The Doctor smiled back at her. "Oh, I get that a lot. Pete and Jackie?"

Jack covered his face. "Let me think…..yes. They are good. Well, have they bought the place in Greece yet?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. They just haven't gone-"

"They need to move there. Immediately. I'll have a word with Pete. And Lewis-"

The Doctor put on his glasses and read over a list of notes he had written to himself.

Jack pointed at him, "I was told that I can explain those instructions if I need do."

The Doctor shook his head, "They are all rather clear. Although, I don't know if I agree with this one about Lewis. Director? Now? He's already second guessing himself as a Primus."

Jack pointed at the Doctor. "Check the back of your paper, mate."

The Doctor flipped the paper over. In his handwriting he saw notes. One had a circle drew around it. "Lewis needs to take the position as Director immediately."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I'm not going to argue with myself. I'm sure there's a good reason. Why have I stopped getting reminders?"

Jack laughed. "I forgot you did that. Rose called it cheating."

"Reminders?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. Whenever I needed to do something, I had sent myself a reminder back in time."

Pepper looked impressed. "That's really clever."

He nodded, "I thought so. Why, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. Have you been making notes?"

The Doctor groaned. "Damn it. It's always the simple things I miss. Notes. I can't remember exactly when to add it because I didn't write it down."

Jack nodded. "As the good doctor Helga would say, 'Make das notes'."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And you know about that. Damn it. Really?"

He laughed, "Relax. She told me about it when she was teasing you about something else."

The Doctor groaned.

Friday spoke, "There is a call for Pepper Potts, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her, "Want us to-"

"Put it on the screen in here please, Jarvis. Sorry. Friday. Oh this is strange." She sipped the whiskey from her tea cup.

Tony Stark appeared on the telly's screen. Lance sat next to him. "Hey! So, John has you drinking tea, huh?"

She sipped the whiskey, "He says it's the British way of calming my nerves. Are you safe?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah. We're alright. I was calling to make sure you guys are safe."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. Jack got here right in time. It will take us a bit longer to get home, but we'll be able to avoid the storm. You are headed to Photoria?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. Legate says its six hours to Lenox, or three days stuck in the ships. I like the ship, but three days is a bit much."

Pepper asked, "How long will you be there?"

Lance and Tony looked at one another. "Pepper, I'm not going to be able to get back for at least four days. Maybe five."

Lance quickly added. "But! This was the safest option."

She sighed. "Damn. Well. As long as you are safe."

"John. I need to ask you-"

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them both. Just look out for that bee."

Tony nodded. "Yes. That damn bee. Tell Sparky to keep his bracelet on. You shouldn't have any more accidents with it. It has a pattern scrambler in it too, so he can go back to New York if that's alright."

Pepper nodded, "It's fine."

Lance asked, "Arles and Lewis?"

The Doctor smiled. "We're all safe here. Don't worry about anything. I'll let you know when we get home in about…nine hours. Check in with us when you can."

Lance nodded, "Pepper. We've ran Tony's phone through the ship, but I'm not sure how it will pick up there. If he doesn't answer, don't fear the worse."

She smiled and sipped her whiskey. "Thank you, Lance."

Tony kissed his hand and waved bye as the screen went blank.

The Doctor looked back at Jack. "Take my phone and ring Tony back. Let Soler talk to him in case he doesn't have reception on Photoria."

Pepper drank the remainder of her whiskey. "John, that's really good. And hand me that phone. I'll do it. Although, I have no idea where this playroom is."

Jack laughed, "First trip out. Sorry, I had forgotten about that. I'll show you."

The Doctor propped his feet up on the table. Jack turned back to him, "And good luck with Rose when wakes up."

He propped his hand on his fist. "I'm in over my head with this woman. At least I have time to plan an explanation now."

"Have Lewis help you with that. It will give him something to think about."

He nodded, "Right."

"I'll help with the children. You just sit there with her to keep her asleep."

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled and pat his shoulder. "Damn, it's good to be back! Ma'am Pepper. I'll escort you to the children." He offered his arm to her.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes, "Stop it."

Jack threw his head back and laughed.

The Doctor heard the door hiss shut behind him. He looked down at Rose's peaceful sleeping face. He could feel she was still angry, shocked and felt betrayed.

"Ugh. Right. I suppose I should go ahead and get this over with."

He laid his hand on her cheek and entered her dream.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Rose was back on the space station, Platform One. She sat on the floor of a room and watched the Earth burn through the window. She was so cross, but couldn't remember completely why.

She heard his Northern accent. "Mind if I join you?"

She turned around and saw him, as he had looked when he had taken her to Platform One. He wore his familiar black leather jacket and had the close hair cut.

"I'm really angry with you and I can't remember why."

He sat down next to her. "Yeah. That's why I've came to talk to you. You're dreaming."

She looked back at him, "Why do you look like you used to?"

He looked at himself. "I don't know. Maybe you were dreaming of me before I got here. Platform One after all. I looked like this when we went there."

She smiled, "Our first date."

He closed his eyes tightly, "I really don't know what I was thinking. This could have been the worst."

"The Werewolf was probably the worst." She insisted.

"That was an accident."

She giggled at him. They sat and watched the Earth burn together in silence for a while.

Finally Rose spoke. "You are blocking the memory of why I should be angry."

"I am." He admitted.

"Why?"

"I need to explain. I promise you will remember all of this, and the reason why, once you wake up. I won't block it or anything."

She smiled at him.

"What?"

"It's just so strange to hear your voice when you spoke like this."

He smiled at her, "And you have always had that lovely, sweet voice." He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

She turned and looked at him. "Baby. This must be really something bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not an idiot. 'Ape' as you would say."

He shook his head. "I've not said that in a long time."

"Baby. What have you done?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Rose. The Bad Wolf is something that lives inside of you. It's not something you can control now. If you get angry…." At a loss for what to say, he held out his hand.

"She appears."

He nodded, "Yes. And I couldn't let that happen. You were sitting next to Pepper and I felt you grow angry at me. I had to stop it, so, I put you to sleep. I'm sitting on the sofa with you now, keeping you sleeping until we get home."

She nodded, "So, we're on the ship. Okay, I remember that now."

He nodded. "Yes. The Bad Wolf has been on the ship before, but not when she was angry. I'm not sure what would happen. We only just avoided a powerful storm that would have tore the ship apart."

She sighed, "Okay. Well, that I agree with. I don't want Pepper to see me….as that. She doesn't know anything about it. I just…."

"Do you think she won't understand?"

"Baby, I don't understand. How will she?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. You're right."

"You haven't told her, have you?"

He shook his head. "No. We kept it very….simple explanation. Jack did a rather good job of redirecting the conversation. The whiskey helped."

She giggled, "Whiskey. Yes. Pepper can drink. You have been warned. Do not go head to head with her. Trust me."

"Irish, huh?"

She smiled, "Completely. Either that, or that's how she's dealt with Tony for all of these years."

He smiled and turned to hold her hands in his. She looked up at him. "This is so strange."

"It's still me. You can see that, can't you?"

She smiled, "I can. But, I see you still as this man. Especially, when you are complaining about-"

He groaned and turned back to look at the Earth, "Oh, I don't complain. You make it sound like I'm a…." Realizing he was complaining, he looked back at her.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "And you were saying?"

He groaned and covered his face with both of his hands. "Ugh. Rose. I have to talk to you about this. And you are going to proper pissed."

"Are you sure this is a good idea then?"

He waved his hand. "You're asleep. You'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"I am keeping you asleep. You'll be-"

"If I get angry, she's going to show up. Doesn't she show up in your dreams?"

He thought and nodded, "Yes. But this is your dream. She's never overtaken that."

Rose thought and nodded her head. "You're right. Alright. What have you done?"

"I have kept something from you. A lot if I'm confessing to things I worry you will find out about." He quickly turned to her and raised his finger to make a point. "But, I had my reasons."

She looked annoyed at him. "Your reasons. Which are: 1. I'm The Doctor. 2. I know more about everything. 3. I know what's best for everyone involved."

He nodded, "Exactly. Yes."

She groaned, "Baby. That's not what makes me angry."

"No?"

"No. It's you treating me like a child. That's exactly what you would do with Genie. Just, don't tell her something she might need to know because it makes it harder for you to get what you want."

"What do I want from Genie?"

"The same thing you want from me. For us to be happy. Pretend that life is all sunshine and roses."

He sighed, "Yeah. I suppose you are right."

She sat back and leaned on her hands. "So. Out with it. I've built a wall to cushion the blow."

He groaned. "Well, there have been attempts on your life. Lance has prevented the most recent attempt while I was gone."

She nodded, "Alright. That makes sense. He suddenly gets a promotion, and you can't get satisfied. They must have gotten close."

He nodded and rubbed his hands together, "The Bad Wolf stopped it. They evaporated."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked back at her in surprise. She didn't seem cross at all. "I know you don't like to talk about that. I didn't want to upset you."

"And that's what upsets me. Do you see that? I need to know what's happening."

He nodded, "You're right. Yes. I see what you are saying."

"But, do you understand?"

He nodded, "I do. But, do you see why-"

"You felt you couldn't tell me." She sighed. "You need to feel like you can tell me stuff. Especially something like that."

He rubbed his hands together nervously and bit his lip. "You're right. I just don't…."

"Want to upset me. Baby."

"It's not that I don't want to upset you, it's just that you can't get angry-"

"But, I'm going to get angry! Keeping stuff from me is only going to postpone it."

"Rose, surely you see the problem."

She sighed, "Damn it. I do. What else is going on?"

He nodded, "Yes. Jake is pegged you for the next Head of Security at Torchwood."

She looked at the Earth burn and smiled, "Yeah. I know."

He looked surprised back at her. "How do you know-"

"He came over while you were gone and we talked about it."

He smiled, "Really? And you didn't think to talk to me about this?"

She pointed at him, "And do you see how that feels? Sucks, doesn't it?"

He groaned, "Damn it, Rose. You really knew about this, all of this time?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Oh yes, I did."

He sat up, "You know, Baby. We need to work on our communication."

She grinned and nodded, "Yes, we do. You can't keep your clothes on, though."

He pointed at himself, "Me? So we're blaming me for this?"

She looked back at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's me. I'll fully admit that."

She smiled, "Like a randy teenager. Damn. In the closet. In the shower. The locker room at the football pitch. In the cupboard on the yacht. I didn't even know we could fit in there."

He chuckled, "I just wanted to see if we could."

"You heard Dad pop in. That's why we went in there."

He rubbed his face. "Oh yes. And it was lovely. Completely worth the hook in my back."

She giggled.

He looked back at her, "What did you tell Jake?"

"I told him that I was flattered by the offer, but didn't feel safe doing it. It would be too predictable to others, where I would be. Too exposed. He agreed and confessed he feels as if he's taken on too much. I told him that you had felt the same way and that was one of the reasons you resigned. He feels as if he has to completely, rebuild it, all on his own. It's overwhelming to even think about. What with Dad basically out of the picture."

He sighed and nodded. "I haven't considered his position, but that makes sense. Pete is stepping down. He's been talking to me about it. He wants to retire. And manage two companies."

Rose smiled.

"And you know what the third thing is that he wouldn't tell me about."

She smiled and looked back at him. "I really can't tell you about that right now. I promise you'll find out soon enough though."

He groaned. "You know, this is a hell of a chat."

She laughed and looked back at him. "Yes, it is. See what happens when you keep your clothes on?"

"Well, I'm this guy now-"

She shook her head. "Same man. Absolutely, the same man."

He rolled his neck back in surprise. "So, that wouldn't turn you off?"

She smiled, "No."

He raised his eye brows in surprise. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

She laughed at him and turned back to watch the Earth burning through the window. "I'm really not extremely cross. You haven't told me yet what you need to."

He turned to her and took her hands in his. "You're right. I brought your research up to the ship, to keep it safe. That's what I told you."

"But."

"But, I was honestly looking it to try to figure out how you made that cannon."

"So, you can put it on the TARDIS when it grows up. I'm right aren't I?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She groaned and covered her face.

"Rose. I'm sorry. I should have told you from the very beginning-"

"How can I make you understand that that's just something I don't want you to do?" She started to cry. "You can be so…."

He nodded, "I know. Thick. Yes."

She wiped her tears and pointed at him forcefully. "Shut up." She closed her eyes tightly and continued to cry silently.

"Rose-"

She wouldn't look at him. She put her finger over his lips as she seemed to compose herself. He spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Right."

She took a deep breath.

"Rose. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry-"

"Just shut up." She told him as she wiped her eyes.

He watched her as he sat in silence.

After a few minutes, she had calmed down and looked back at him. "Alright. There are things you don't like to talk about, just as there are things I would prefer not to ever think about again. You know of the things that happened to be while I've been here-"

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"Those things are not your fault. You know that. I will never blame you for them. And I will never blame you for the things that happened while I was traveling between dimensions, looking for you. I've never told anyone about those."

He rubbed his chin, confused at her confession. Hadn't she told the psychologist everything? He had the files all in his office of what had been said. "But, you said you went to see Genie's Mum when-"

She shook her head. "I told her a watered down story. I couldn't tell her what really happened in a lot of cases. Dad was sitting right there. It felt like I would destroy him to really hear what had happened. He didn't want me to go and was always a step away from pulling the plug on the entire thing."

He was shocked. "Rose. You need to talk about that-"

She pointed at him and shook her head. "No. I don't. I simply refuse to even think about it. And don't go….digging in my head….looking for it. I don't want to expose my children, you or even my worst enemy to what I've seen and been through there."

He threw his hands up. "But, this is just not what you had told me before!"

She turned and pointed at him. "You're right. I didn't. Just like you kept this from me."

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Well. Huh."

She looked away and sighed. He scratched his head to compose his thoughts. He looked back at her and saw her wipe another tear from her eye. He stood up and walked in front of her. Kneeling down between her legs, he looked up at her face. Grabbing her hand, he used his own to wipe the tears from her face. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I'm the one who has promised to wipe the tears from your eyes when you cry, and I haven't done it. What's worse, is I am the one that put them there."

"I should have told you-"

He shook his head. "No. You don't have to. That's not like this. I really should have told you. You asked me….no….begged me not to do this. And I just charged on and did it anyway."

"Why? Do you want to leave?"

"No! You're here. My family is here. Rose, I have a family, again. I'm not leaving that."

She started to cry again and dropped her head.

"That's it. You feel like I want to return. Don't you?"

She shook her head.

"Rose. Can we stop lying to one another?" He wiped the tears from her face.

She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. She seemed unable to form words. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Shhhh….. Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." She noticed his accent had faded. She pushed him away from her to see _her_ Doctor's shocked look. "Baby. I promise. You know I'll never leave you."

She smiled through her tears. "It's you."

They held one another tightly. His head in her lap as he knelt in front of her. The world continued to burn behind them.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 - Genie's New Roommate

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 18 - Genie's New Roommate

Jack walked into the Doctor and Rose's suite, hours later. The Doctor still sat on the sofa with Rose's head in his lap. He had covered her in a blanket and dimmed the lights. He watched a football match on the telly with his feet propped up on the table in front of them. One hand remained on her face, while he had his chin propped up on his other fist.

Jack walked over and sat down on the arm of the sofa. "And we're at Jupiter. Refueling."

The Doctor turned down the telly, "Yeah, Lewis let me know. It's a good idea."

"How is she? Pissed?"

"We had a good chat."

Jack pointed at him, "Let me guess. You were a dick."

He nodded his head. "More or less."

Jack smiled at him. "Eight hours on the sofa. How's your back?"

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face. "I'm trying not to think about it."

Jack looked down at her, "Yeah. I'm finding that I need a briefing. Explain to me what's going on with everyone. I'm rather confused."

The Doctor filled Jack in on all that had been happening. When he was finished, Jack crossed his arms. "Damn. I got back at a good time. Lewis wants to take over as Director?"

"He's considering it. According to my notes, I need to convince him to do it. He could really help Jake. Rose said she spoke to Jake. He feels as if he has to rebuild the entire thing all on his own. And with you gone…."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I get it. Well, I have an advantage. I know how it ends up running, so I can help him steer it in that direction now. Hell, it might give us something to talk about."

"Why is he pissed at you?"

"Phhh…..he…well…I was a bit of a dick. We're in the same boat here."

The Doctor looked back at the telly, "Yeah."

"I think that's what we're fighting about. I actually can't really remember."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed. "That sounds about right for any of your fights."

Jack sighed, "Yeah. Trouble is….without really being able to remember, I'm not sure…..how I'll even talk to him. This is going to take some time to sort out."

"I've not told him that you are back. Take some time to organize your thoughts, and then go see him."

Jack nodded, "That's a good idea. No rush. Maybe I'll be able to remember. Maybe, I can just get Rose to talk to him."

"Fight your own battles, man. Rose doesn't have to do everything-"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever. Damn it."

The Doctor sighed, "Can you tell me just one thing?"

Jack grinned, "Maybe. I think I know what you are going to ask."

The Doctor thought. "Nah, I don't want to know. Nevermind."

Jack laughed as he stood up. "I'll go back and help Lewis. Do you want a drink? Anything?"

"Nah. I'm going to go ahead and wake her. We're close enough to home."

Jack nodded. "Alright. Good luck with that then." He walked out of the room.

The Doctor looked back at Rose's face. Sensing she was dreaming, he stepped in her dream with her.

XXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose hung upside down in a yoga swing. She was dreaming she was on the ship, in the work-out room over the bit of floor that Timon had turned the gravity down for. She hung there not seeing that The Doctor stood behind her, out of sight, watching her. He rubbed his face as he took in the scene.

"And I know you are there." She told him.

"I'm that oblivious, huh?"

She giggled and flipped herself back up into a sitting position on the swing. He walked over to her and put his hands on either side of the swing.

"A yoga swing. Is this what Timon has done?" He asked.

"Yes. Well, without the swing. I'm planning on getting one when we get back. I was thinking about it, and well…."

He smiled, "And then you were dreaming it. Yes. That's how it works."

"I've also been thinking about this…entire problem between us."

He nodded as he looked away from her. "Yes. I have too."

"I am trying to control you. Control what you do."

He looked surprised, "I don't see that-"

"Baby, I do. You want to do this, and I really don't want you to. But, I realize it's not something I can keep you from doing."

He shook his head. "No. You've ask me not to. I won't. It's as simple as that."

"But, it's not. You've clearly done it already."

He bit his lip as he shook his head. "No. I will do it sometime in the next 300 years. Or maybe not. It could be you that puts that on the TARDIS. I've already agreed that I won't. In fact, there's no way I can."

She looked confused, "Why?"

"I went back to look at your notes about it, and all of the notebook pages are blank. I didn't tell you that before."

"Blank?"

"Completely, as if someone wiped away all of the notes in there. There's nothing for me to follow."

Rose smiled, "Well, that's one way to stop that from happening."

He bopped her on the nose. "It is. And, I'm sorry." He put his hands back on either side of the swing and leaned into her face.

She smiled at him. "I feel I should be much more cross about this-"

He smiled, "Oh, I do, too. You're still dreaming, so your head isn't very clear."

"You're probably still blocking stuff-"

He shook his head. "I'm not blocking anything."

She smiled at him, "You would probably agree to anything I would ask of you in this moment, wouldn't you?"

He thought, "Probably. But, don't I normally agree to anything you ask me?"

She giggled, "I think that I was exhausted. Baby, you have honestly…worn me out the last few days."

He smiled proudly. "Need a breather, huh?"

"I didn't even think about it before. But, seriously. You are…"

He continued to smile proudly at her. "Oh yes. I am. And seeing you in this swing, isn't helping." He leaned back and looked at it. "I think we should get one for the bedroom, too."

She teased. "Think of a few uses for it, huh?"

He smiled back at her. "Yes. Oh wow, yes."

"I would fall out of it and break-"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't let you fall. Get us one."

She smiled, "Alright. As soon as we're back."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and just as she thought, she nearly flipped forwards as he snogged her. They both laughed as he caught her. "This is odd. It will take some practice."

She laughed, "Yes, it will."

He laid his forehead to hers. "We're back home."

She smiled at him. "And everyone is safe."

He nodded and smiled at her, "Everyone is safe. Are you ready to wake up?"

"Kiss me." She said.

He held her in the swing and snogged her. She held onto his back tightly as she felt herself begin to wake up. Instead of sitting in the swing, she felt she was laying someplace, cozy. She smelled the cool sea air and the Doctor's aftershave. She could feel his fingertips caressing her face as she lie on her back. He rose up and looked at her. "Welcome home."

She smiled at him. "How did we get back in the bedroom?"

"Lewis transported us down. I thought this would be safer, in case you woke up and wanted to punch me." He sat back, "And I deserve it. So, go ahead. Punch me, if you like."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to punch you."

"You're not?"

"No. But, I don't even want to talk about this right now. I'm so tired."

He nodded his head. "Alright. We're not talking about it. Rose, I don't think this is a healthy optio-"

She pointed threateningly at him.

"And that's fine with me. When you are ready, we'll talk about it. Right." He insisted.

Someone knocked at the door.

The Doctor stood up and groaned as he stretched his back, "Come in, Jack."

Jack walked in, "And everything is good?"

"Yes. Lewis has taken charge of everything on the ship. He'll bring the children down shortly."

Rose shook her head. He could feel she was annoyed.

"Jack. Give us a bit."

"Right." Jack shut the door.

He sat back down on the side of the bed. "Rose."

She wouldn't look at him. "I'm not able to get angry. Do you know how hard this is going to be?"

He took her hand in his. "You can get cross, just not….furious. It seems to be what triggers-"

She rose her finger. "I still don't think that is right. There's something else that is triggering her."

He sighed, "If I have the opportunity to talk to her, I'll ask. But, for right now….this is our only theory."

"But, I could have really hurt-"

"You didn't. Everything is fine."

She groaned, "I feel like a ….ticking time bomb."

He kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart. We'll work this out. Together. Alright?"

She sighed. "Alright. I need to check on the children. Samuel is really upset."

He grinned, "Spotted that too, huh? Ress is bringing him to you."

She nodded as she watched him stand up and stretch his back again. "Have you heard from the guys?"

He nodded, "They are there. They are safe."

Jack knocked on the door again.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come in, Jack."

Jack's head appeared around the door. "And, I have no idea where you have this TARDIS hidden. Let's go."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor took Jack to the small cupboard in his workshop, where he had the TARDIS. The TARDIS appeared to be fine, but following the directions he had sent himself, he turned down the growth acceleration.

Jack looked around the small room as the Doctor worked. "This is a cupboard. I didn't know this is where you had put her." He pointed at all of the porn movies. "Oh! I had forgotten about this. This is before Tony….nevermind."

"Please tell me that's Stark and not Tyler."

Jack laughed, "It's Stark. And I've already said too much."

The Doctor, wearing his glasses, was busy at the computer. "Yeah." He said absentmindedly.

Rose stepped into the doorway, holding Samuel. "Is she alright?"

He looked back at her. "She seems fine. I've slowed down the growth acceleration though. As per my instructions." He tossed the paper next to the computer.

"Maybe it's a better idea to turn it completely off." Rose suggested.

Jack crossed his arms and looked back at Rose. "Personally, I think it's a better idea to move her into the house. She has always had a problem with the telepathic connection with you, Doc'. It's as if, she needs…..time to herself. If she's growing up in a cupboard, that could explain why."

The Doctor shook his head, "She's not safe in the house-"

"Who is going to see her?" Jack insisted.

"Who is going to know what she is?" Rose asked.

The Doctor groaned.

Rose nodded. "She needs to know she's loved. You wouldn't put a child in a cupboard." She kissed Samuel's head. "Your Daddy wouldn't put you in a cupboard, would he?"

Samuel coo'ed.

Jack teased, "Yeah, Vernon Dursley."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Jack winked at Rose. "Put her in the bedroom. It will see some love in there. Oh yeah."

Rose inquired, "So, that's not gross anymore?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "300 years with you guys, I've grown used to it. Whatever."

The Doctor looked back at Rose and smiled.

Jack pointed at the Doctor. "Seriously though. It needs to be out of here. Why don't you want to put her in the house?"

"I just don't feel that she will be safe. I don't want anyone to know I have her."

Rose handed Samuel to Jack. "Could you give us a bit?"

Jack whistled, "And I know that tone of voice, Sammy. I'll catch your head when it rolls out, Doc'."

"Cheers." The Doctor told him as he walked out of the door.

Rose moved to stand in front of him.

He leaned on the desk and braced himself for what she would probably say. "Alright. Let me have it. You've still not properly shouted at me about putting you to sleep and the research-"

"Oh, there's still time for that."

He nodded, "Oh good. Something to look forward to then."

She watched as he closed his eyes tightly, dreading what she might say. "Baby. Let's think of this…logically. Who all knows she's even here?"

He counted on his fingers, "Us." He stopped and smiled at the word, "Genie, Pete, Tony, Lewis-"

"Basically everybody."

He shook his head. "No, that's not everybody."

"We could put her in the bedroom."

He shook his head, "I don't know about that. I've never heard of a TARDIS growing up….you know…..around….mating-"

She laughed, "Mating? That's your word?"

"English, is very hard-"

She laughed, "Well. Mating, then. It's natural-"

"Yeah, but it's still not something I could be comfortable doing in front of a growing TARDIS!"

Rose crossed her arms, "You are worried that she's so impressible now, but not concerned with keeping her in this cupboard-"

He rose his finger to argue when Jack popped his head back in. He was holding Genie in his arms. "Excuse me, Mum and Dad. Genie wanted to say, 'Good night.'"

Rose looked confused, "Where is Sam?"

Jack smiled, "He's fine. Relax. Mum."

The Doctor smiled and held his hands out to take her. "Come here, my child."

She held his neck and kissed him. "Are you and mum fighting?"

Rose rubbed her back. "No, Genie. We're trying to figure out a situation to a problem."

"Sounds like fighting." Genie told them.

The Doctor kissed her cheek. "We're not fighting. Everything is alright."

Genie pointed at the growing TARDIS. "Good, because she doesn't like you to fight. She says that you need to be nicer to one another."

Jack smiled, "That's a vote to put her in the bedroom."

Rose smacked Jack in the chest.

The Doctor looked at Genie. "Hang on. You can hear her, now?"

Genie nodded her head. "Of course I can. She's singing. Can't you hear her?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Have you heard her since we've been in here? Tonight?"

Rose looked concerned, "No. What does that mean?"

Genie hummed a tune that the Doctor recognized as a Gallifreyan song that he had never sung to her. "That's nice. I love that."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "I have a brilliant idea! Genie. How would you like to have a roommate?"

Genie smiled, "Do you mean your strange plant? In my room?"

Jack nodded his head. "That could work!"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes. I can move her in there with you. But, you must never play with her or-"

Genie rolled her eyes. "Daddy. I know the rules. I could read her stories and play the piano for her!"

Rose took Genie into her arms. "I really like this idea. Let's try her in there. Or we could move her to the ship-"

Jack looked concerned, "No. Never the ship. Trust me on that."

"Spoilers?" The Doctor asked.

Jack held his hands out, "I've already said too much."

Rose laughed, "Good meeting, boys. I'm taking this one to bed."

Genie smiled back at them. "Night!"

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her face playfully. "Good night, my Sara Gene. I'll be in to check on you later."

She giggled and looked at Jack. "I'm so happy you are back, Jack."

He smiled at her. "Uncle Jack loves you, Princess. Good night." He kissed her cheek and watched as Rose walked out of the room with her. When he turned back around and sighed. "That's so much harder than I thought it would be."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's something I try not to think about. Please, don't put the thought in my head."

Jack sighed again. "Right. Sorry. Ugh. So, I come back in….what?"

"The best I can tell, at least a year."

Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Brilliant. A year. Another year during this time. It was one of the best! And I'll get to see some of the stuff I missed! Like your…" He stopped and laughed. "Oh yes. That I get to see. Hell! I get to do that!"

"My what?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Rose will kick my ass….HARD…if I spoil that." He put his finger over his lips. "Nope. Nevermind."

The Doctor shut down the computer. He tapped the glass of the tank where the TARDIS sat. "I'll move you in the morning. Alright? Last night in the cupboard. Look up at the stars, and dream of visiting them someday."

Jack watched the Doctor's face break into a wide smile. He looked back him, "And she's humming in my head again. She's happy to be moving into the house."

Jack stood aside and watched as the Doctor closed the door. "I need to go to New York and check on Pepper. I promised Tony."

They walked through the shop. Jack stopped and looked around. "Where is everything in here? It's so….."

The Doctor, put his glasses in his pocket and looked back at him. "What's missing?"

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "There are two …..you know. Nevermind. Anyway. Let's go to my flat. Offer still stands, right?"

"Of course."

They walked out of the shop and together, moved to the row of flats that sat behind the Doctor and Rose's island home. The full moon lit their sandy path. Jack looked up at the lighthouse and chuckled, "Has Legate put the Batman symbol up there, yet?"

The Doctor laughed, "No. Not yet."

"Good, I'll help him with that then. It really cheeses Jackie Tyler off. Oh wow. I get to see Jackie again. This will be wonderful. Are her and Pete married yet?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets as he walked along. "No. They are planning it right now. You made it in time."

"Brilliant! I can help with that. I'm amazing as a wedding planner!"

The Doctor laughed at his friend. As they walked along, the Doctor noticed a light coming from Lewis and Arla's flat. He pointed at it. "This is odd."

They walked up the steps and found the door open. Jack opened the door and poked his head inside. "Hello?"

Adriano came around the corner holding Samuel in his arms. "Hey! It's only us in here. Come in."

Jack held his arms out to take Samuel, which Adriano handed to him.

Jack held Samuel in his arms and laughed. "You are so small! You are such a big guy where I'm from."

The Doctor smiled at him, "Really?"

Jack smiled, "Well, he's about three inches taller than you. But, I'll warn you. He's just like his mother when it comes to trouble."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "And I've been warned." He pointed at his son, "Rule One is 'Don't Wander off.' Dad means it."

Jack laughed and kissed Samuel's face. "Don't worry. Uncle Jack is with you through-"

"Now, that worries me!" The Doctor insisted. "Rule Two Samuel. If Uncle Jack says, 'yes'…then the answer is 'no'."

Samuel clapped his hands together and laughed with Jack.

Adriano laughed at them. "He was wide awake and Arles went to sleep. I didn't want to wake him, so I brought him down here. Lance asked me to get a good look at what we're going to have to move into the house, and what we need to probably get rid of. It's not as much as I thought."

The Doctor nodded. "Rose said that Lewis has picked out a flat he wants. I'm not familiar with it, so you'll have to ask her. There are already several rooms that are prepared to copy a flat into them, there in the house. It won't take long to copy the flat, then move all of this in there. Well….and Lance's stuff, too."

Adriano nodded as he picked up one of Arla's jacket's that hung on the back of a bar stool. "This is going to be too hard for Lewis. I'll help Lance take care of it. What do you think we should do with her things?"

"Store them. For the time being. We'll sort it out." The Doctor insisted as he looked around the flat.

Jack kissed Samuel, "Let me help you with this, Adriano. This is completely different in the future."

Adriano nodded and looked around. "Alright. Several of the guys have offered, too. I guess another coat of paint should change it enough that he can come in here and it won't be so hard for him. I'll speak to Rose and we'll get that sorted. It would be nice to be done with this before Lance returns."

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry. It will be one of his favorite places when we're done." He kissed Samuel's face and laughed, "And yours too! I'm going to warn you both. Samuel is a hell of a Peducko player, but nothing like that damn nephew of Lance's."

The Doctor smiled proudly, "Well. That doesn't surprise me at all. Both of my boys." He said as he gently bopped Samuel on the end of the nose.

Samuel laughed at him and held his arms out to his Daddy. The Doctor took him and kissed his face. "And would you like to go someplace with Daddy?"

Samuel clapped his hands and laughed.

The Doctor looked back at them. "I'll be back shortly. I just need to check in on a couple of people." He tapped his bracelet and then typed in something on the display of his arm. He pointed at Jack. "Jack. I don't mind where you sleep-"

"As if I'm going to sleep. Adriano needs my help. Want to get started now?"

Adriano looked surprised, "Certainly!"

"You aren't going to see Jake tonight?" The Doctor asked.

"I need to work up my nerve with that guy. Besides, he's probably asleep." Jack insisted. "Yeah. We're going with that explanation."

The Doctor nodded, "None of my business."

"We'll keep it down, John."

"See that you do." He popped away.

Jack mocked him, "See that you do. Ugh. Come on, I'll show you were we copied most of the stuff over from Vegas. You'll love it."

Adriano nodded his head. "Let's get started. Brilliant!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 - Football at Sunset

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx

Chapter 19 - Football at Sunset

The Doctor popped onto a grassy island. It was night and the wind blew wildly around them to warn them of an approaching storm. Off in the distance, thunder rumbled. Samuel complained immediately.

"Yes. It is cold. I'm sorry about that. Wasn't thinking, son." He told him as he quickly went to the door of the modest cottage and knocked.

Bruce Banner opened it and seeing the baby in the Doctor's arms said, "Oh, man. Get in here. It's freezing out there." The Doctor stepped in, rubbing Samuel's back. Bruce brought him a blanket, which he wrapped around Samuel quickly.

"See, you are fine. You are already getting warm."

Samuel put his fingers in his mouth and lay his head on his Daddy's chest.

Bruce looked at him and smiled, "He's cute. What's his name?"

"This is my son, Samuel." The Doctor told him, proudly.

Bruce smiled at him. "You must really believe I have a handle on this to bring him out here-"

"I know that you don't want to hurt anyone. Especially, a small child. It's not something I worry about."

Bruce nodded. "Well, I trust me. I just don't trust the other guy. And it's not like….we….chat."

The Doctor chuckled, "True. Well, Bassiano told me you had some problems."

Bruce groaned, "I think we've repaired most of the damage I've done. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor looked around and saw where beams of the house had been mended together. It looked like someone had driven a tank through the cottage.

Bruce continued as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Bassiano was a huge help. Along with Exton and Mortimer. Seriously. I couldn't have saved the house without them. Some areas I still am a bit worried about."

The Doctor shook his head as he looked around. "Bassiano is trained engineer. I have his assurances that everything is fine, otherwise I would have already had them take you someplace else to work.

Bruce nodded. "I appreciate that. I didn't know that about him."

He smiled, "Yeah. All of these guys are rather clever. Bassiano has helped rebuild a few things. Now that I'm back, they can get all of this sorted and it will be as if it never happened. Trouble is, you'll have to be out of it when they do."

"Yeah, he tried to explain it to me and it was just way over my head. I'll just trust whatever you want to do. It's your place anyway."

The Doctor rubbed Samuel's back. "It's your place. Treat it as such. Anyway. I'm not here for that, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bruce groaned and pointed to the sofa. They both sat down. "I'm fine. Just getting frustrated. I thought this would be an easy fix after I had the answer of what went wrong. It's only raised more questions."

"That's why you got angry."

"This shouldn't be taking this long."

The Doctor shook his head and held up his hand, "No. No. No. Understand. These things take time. You are not on any sort of time table here. Bruce, if this takes years, I'm fine with that. You do not have a deadline."

Bruce sighed, "It's just…."

The Doctor looked back at Samuel, who had gotten warm and had gone to sleep. "It's just what?"

"This is probably costing a fortune-"

"And it's worth every penny if it helps. Bruce, you don't owe me anything. This happening to you was an accident. But, some good can come from it. Relax."

Bruce smiled, "Relax?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. In time, you can figure out a way to sort yourself out."

"And if not?"

He looked back at Samuel, "Oh, imagine the research that would come from this."

Bruce smiled.

"I feel like I should have probably explained this better from the beginning."

Bruce shook his head. "No. It's fine. It's me. I'm just not used to people…..well, no one would do something like this. Why are you so invested in it?"

"Because simply, every one matters. You're no exception."

Bruce smiled, "Thank you, Doc. Oh! You said you had some virus you wanted me to take a look at?"

He leaned back and reached in his pocket. He tossed him a small thumb drive. Bruce caught it and nodded, "So, a virus?"

"Extremely deadly. It's so small. Nearly the size of a molecule."

Bruce looked surprised, "Viruses are not that small."

"This one is. Give it a look, if you need a break from working on this for a bit. But, don't feel that you are under any obligation-"

"No, I welcome a distraction at the moment. I'm just getting nowhere with this."

"Sometimes, you just have to take a step back to sort something out."

Bruce nodded, "Yeah. This virus sounds interesting. Hypothetical?"

"For the moment, yes." The Doctor stood up. "And if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow a blanket from you. I'll make sure you get it back.

Bruce laughed under his breath. "It's my pleasure. Thank you for stopping by. I'll fully admit, you've put my mind at ease."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exton tossed a football from the bottom floor of Tony's penthouse suite to Soler and Tony Tyler, who stood on the balcony on the floor above. Pepper stood in the kitchen, sipping a glass of wine and smiling at their playful laughter.

Exton pointed up at them as he held out his hands. "Right. Drop it directly into my hands, Tony."

Tony dropped the ball. Exton took three steps back to catch it. "Harder than it looks, isn't it?"

Tony groaned. "That's a trick. That doesn't make any sense."

Exton laughed and held up his finger. "Okay. Boys. Be quiet. Samuel is sleeping and John is on his way. Pepper, is it alright if he pops in here?"

She nodded her head. "Sure."

The boys disappeared into a bedroom. Pepper looked up to see the Doctor standing next to Exton holding Samuel wrapped in a blanket. She laughed, "A bit extreme for walking him around isn't it?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah. Walked him all the way to New York. No wonder he went to sleep."

"It's amazing you haven't collapsed from the journey." She teased.

He sat down at the bar and she poured him a glass of wine. She ate from a bowl of grapes in front of her. "Exton? Wine?"

Exton politely refused. "If you don't mind, I need to pop to the ship for a bit. John?"

The Doctor adjusted Samuel in the blanket, and slipped the wine. "I'll be here for a bit. Sure."

Exton disappeared.

Pepper offered him some grapes. "Comfort food?"

The Doctor chuckled and grabbed a handful. "I've never heard of grapes referred to as that."

She smiled, "Maybe it's just me. Tony teases me about it."

The Doctor smiled at her, "What's Tony's comfort food?"

"Defiantly, Scotch."

The Doctor laughed, sipped the wine and then looked at it in his glass. "This is the same wine that you gave to Rose to try."

"It is. I'm surprised you recognized that."

He took another taste. "My sense of taste is very strong. This isn't from the same….ummm…barrel, but it's the same sort."

Pepper looked impressed, "It's Tony's favorite. We always have a case of it here. Rose said she liked it."

"She loved it. I need to have Michelle order us some."

"Rose said you don't like red wine."

"I like this red wine. It…has a…wood taste to it."

Pepper looked surprised, "Wood? Really?"

"Yes. The vineyard must use wooden barrels. Some use those metal ones that just leave a terrible taste in your mouth."

"John, this is interesting. What else can you taste?"

He sipped it again, "I can also taste, mint and this….an odd flavor that I can't figure out."

"Maybe you pick it out if you drink enough of it."

"That's my current plan." He told her as he drank it again.

Pepper looked impressed, "So, you know about wine. Where does that come from?"

"I picked it up someplace. Wine, the most ancient alcoholic drink on Earth. Over 10,000 years old. This drink, has probably saved the human race. The high alcohol content from natural fermentation kills bacteria very efficiently."

Pepper nodded, "I've never thought about it that way. And believe me. I've thought about wine a lot in my life."

The Doctor smiled, "Life with Tony probably promotes it, huh?"

She laughed, "Indeed, it does. Tell me, who drinks more wine than anyone in the world?"

He looked back at Samuel, "Vatican City. Which really isn't that surprising when you think they are using in the Catholic masses there."

Pepper looked impressed, "I was going to say Luxembourg."

"They are second."

Pepper smiled at the sleeping baby. "How long as he been asleep?"

"Eighteen minutes and ….. Almost twenty minutes." He laughed.

She giggled at him, "Tony would be proud. Good job."

He smiled. "Yeah."

They both looked up at the sounds of the children playing upstairs.

Pepper smiled, "Something I never thought I would hear in here."

"Well, I know this isn't something you are used to."

She held up her hand, "Dealing with a child? Have you met Tony Stark?"

He sipped the wine and laughed, "Well, that is true….but-"

She smiled, "We'll be fine. Although, I have no idea what I'm going to do with him during the day while Tony is gone."

"Send him to the island to play with the children. Ress won't mind looking after him. It will be good for him to be around the other children."

"Are you sure?"

He looked down at Samuel, who stretched his arm outside of the blanket. "He's getting warm. Yes, it's completely fine. He'll be safe. Don't worry about him. Exton or Mortimer can bring him in the morning and bring him back in the evening when you are ready for him. Tony stays with us during the day. Howie's son is there a lot, too. We really don't mind."

She nodded, "That would work. Gosh. If everything could be that simple."

He unwrapped Samuel from the blanket and tossed it on the stool next to him. He blew in Samuel's face as he continued to sleep. "What else is going on?"

She sipped her wine, "I believe I've worked out everything. Damn CNN though. They wanted Tony to come on and do an interview tomorrow night. He's only postponed it about three times."

"He hates the press."

"I can't say I blame him. I hate him doing it. It's always a circus for weeks afterwards."

The Doctor chuckled. "What do they want to talk to him about?"

She sighed, "The Expo. Weapons. Him being held captive always comes up, even though he shuts them down. And this new business you guys are doing together. He was going to announce that at the Expo tomorrow, before the interview. Ugh. We'll just-"

"Let me do it. That will keep the madness down a bit."

She looked surprised, "Really? Are you sure?"

He sipped his wine. "I am. I know as much as he does about all of that. And, it will keep him off the telly."

"Oh, that's a dream come true. Thank you, John. He's…just…so unpredictable." She smiled.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow at her. "How is that going? You and him? He said he had news we needed to drink champagne to celebrate with on the way home."

"He did? Did he say why?"

"No. He said he couldn't say. He was very….vague."

She glared at him through her eyebrows. "Vague? Are you telling me everything you know?"

The Doctor pointed at her with his free hand. "You know, you can be rather frightening. Yes, that's all he said. Why are we celebrating?"

She finished her wine, "Probably that I haven't killed him."

The Doctor laughed at her. "Well, that's something to drink to."

She refilled her glass. "And there's another thing I wanted to ask you about-"

"I might not be able to tell you-"

"Oh, you are going to tell me, John."

He finished his wine and smiled. "Oh, my mate is in over his head."

She poured him another glass. "I've noticed that Tony has stopped drinking. He's only had maybe a glass of wine. No, a half a glass of wine, in the past few days."

"The palladium build up in his blood stream is leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He told me that he can only drink water. I suggested spearmint water. "

"Okay, I've seen him drinking that. Yes. That makes sense."

"He took his medicine with him. Hopefully, he can get some rest with Lenox. It's a beautiful place there."

She nodded. "Hopefully. He sent a text. It doesn't look like there is any other way for them to contact us."

The Doctor tapped his head. "I can talk to the Quauthin that are with him. So, if there's an emergency, we'll know immediately."

"That really doesn't make me feel too much better, John."

"Well, he's with Lance, who is about to enter the Trials to become a Primus. Lenox, who is a Primus. Logan and Legate. And Legate, is very impressive. I can't even tell you, but….trust me. Tony's not terrible himself. They will be alright."

She smiled, "What are they doing?"

He looked down at Samuel while he spoke to them in his head. "Legate says they are having something to eat. Phipps, Lenox's wife, is an excellent cook. Oh hell."

"What?"

"Tony is showing the children how to blow bubbles in their drinks."

Pepper laughed, "See? He's just a tall child."

He laughed and sipped his drink.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx

Tony Stark stood leaning on a fence watching the sun set behind the grassy hills. They had been on Photoria since earlier that morning. He smiled as the silhouettes of Legate and Logan played soccer with a group of children. He wore his jeans and a black, cotton shirt with long sleeves that he had rolled up. Stubble showed all over his face.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the sunset. The wonderful aroma of the flowers that bloomed all around him, blew in the gentle wind.

He felt a hand on his back. Lenox handed him a blue drink in a glass. "Saw you out here. I guessed you could use a drink."

He took it and smiled back at him. "Thank you, Lenox."

Lenox sipped his own and smiled. "You are most welcome. My youngest son loves this. It's called, 'Naspov.' But, it's mostly water."

Tony sipped the sweet drink and looked down at it. "Tastes like what we would call a blueberry, back home."

"Blueberry. I've never heard of that."

"I'll bring you some next time we come. Your son would love them. They are a, little fruit that grows on small trees. They are really sweet when they are dried."

Lenox nodded and sipped his drink. "Thank you. He would like that."

Lenox leaned on the fence next to Tony to watch the children playing with Legate and Logan. "I'll confess. I don't see what they like so much about this game."

Tony laughed. "I don't either."

"So, you don't play?"

"No. Not that. I prefer boxing."

Lenox nodded and smiled. "Yes! Now, that I enjoy. This….it's just….too….."

Tony nodded. "Don't put a word on it. They get a bit uptight about it."

Lenox laughed. "Legate does."

Tony sipped his drink. "This is beautiful here. Quiet. Simple. Just. Perfect."

"Ah. It's a lot of work. I was thrilled when you lot decided to come wait out the storm here. It's always nice to have visitors. Please know that you're always welcome here."

He smiled at him, "Thank you, Lenox."

"Of course. I'm sorry we don't have any room for you in the house."

Tony waved his hand. "It's really alright. The ships have a place to sleep. We're fine."

"And they are nice ships. Especially, yours. It reminds me of a newer version of my father's."

Tony grinned. "I'm not fully convinced that him and Legate aren't pirates."

Lenox laughed proudly. "I can see why you would say that. But, they are quite the opposite."

Tony turned around and leaned on the fence to look at Lenox. "Yeah. They are Quauhtin warriors. Just like you were."

Lenox motioned for them to go to a table nearby and sit down. "As I understand it, you are someone of importance yourself."

They sat at the table and Lenox refilled both of their glasses with the blue liquid. Tony nodded. "I believe that's the thing I enjoy the most about being away from home. No one knows me. Finally, I can be myself. I don't have to live up to who people think I am. I can finally, relax. Hell, not many people can even say my name out here. At home, no one can forget it."

"There's no place you can go there to properly relax?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Everyone knows me. It's always been that way. My…..umm….girlfriend….." He smiled.

Lenox rose his eyebrow at him. "You're not sure how she will respond to it?"

Tony waved his hand. "Pepper is rather well known herself. But, if people see us together, they know it's us."

Lenox nodded. "I see."

"She was with John, on the ship. That was the most relaxed I've ever seen her, in all of the years we've known one another. She needs to experience that more. She works too damn hard."

"Well, you are always welcome here with her. What does she do?"

"She runs a company. Several, actually. She would say she keeps me out of trouble."

Lenox chuckled, "My wife would say the same about me."

"Her child that requires the most supervision, huh?" He smiled.

Lenox laughed, "Yes. It's true. I am a lot like my father when it comes to thinking up new games for these children. Keeps them on their toes."

Tony smiled, "Keeps it interesting."

"It's good training for a future Quauhtin, which some of them may be. I understand you have a child."

"No. Well. No…well…no. Well. Ugh. Sortof."

Lenox shook his head and chuckled, "I can say that for about 80% of mine."

Tony groaned and laughed as he sat back in the chair. "He's staying with us while Poltious looks for his father. You're the first person to ask about him and I've not given it any thought. I suppose I do have a child. At the moment."

Lenox nodded, "Yes. My father has told me about him. I want to ask if you if you are prepared to keep him if they can't find his father?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. He needs someone."

"Because, I can take him. He would be welcome here among my-"

"No. He's fine. He's with me."

Lenox nodded, "Right. Well, I just wanted to….talk to you about that. It's easier to get them from the beginning-"

Tony sat down his drink and crossed his arms. "No. He's fine. I couldn't do that to him. He already believes his father didn't want him."

Lenox raised a finger to make a point. "And you need to prepare yourself of what you are going to tell this child if that turns out to be true. Everyone doesn't value their children as much as we do."

Tony bit his lip. "So you think it's possible he was sold. The man's own son?"

Lenox shrugged his shoulders. "It is a possibility you need to prepare yourself for in case it is true. Also, what do you plan to do if these creatures that had him come looking for him?"

Tony rubbed the stubble on his face. "Well, they aren't getting him back. It's that damn simple-"

"He legally belongs to him. If he has been sold-"

Tony shook his head. "No. They left him on Andromeda for dead. Threw him away, like trash. He will remain with me, even if I have to…..take him someplace and hide until he's an adult."

Lenox rose his eyebrows. "I'm impressed. You do have this little boy's best interests in mind."

Tony rose his hands, "Why does everyone find that so surprising?"

Lenox held his hand out. "No offense. I just needed to have this chat with you. Believe me, he is a very lucky young man to have found you."

Tony continued to rub the stubble on his face and look out at the soccer players. After a few minutes, "Lenox. You are the youngest ever Quauhtin Primus."

"Yes." Lenox agreed as he refilled their drinks.

Tony looked back at him and rose his hand. "Why, man?"

"Why did I resign?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't understand a lot about it at all. But, as soon as someone says 'Primus', I see how people react. What even is that?"

He sat down his drink. "A Quauhtin Primus is the highest rank one can receive, with the exception of one man. The leader of the Quauthin. Each Quauhtin is worth ten men, but a Primus is worth an entire Army. The way they think, plan, fight, take care of others, it's without equal. The leader of the Quauthin, the King, commands all Quauhtin. Thus, he is the leader of many armies and men. With the support of the families they protect, and the friendships that have been forged. It's a brilliant arrangement that has dated back many generations. Working together, making the universe more peaceful of a place."

Tony nodded his head. "Now that does make sense. How old were you?"

"72. But, my life had always been headed in that direction. From the time I was born, that was my purpose."

Tony looked confused, "I don't understand. When did the purpose change from Primus to….what are you called?"

"Governor General." Lenox pointed to the field where the game continued. "Legate made the decision that changed it. He is my older brother. But, he decided to step down."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not following. He's still a Quauhtin-"

"Oh no. Not as a Quauhtin. From his birthright. You don't know this?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

Lenox sipped some more of the drink and smiled. "Legate's mother, and mine, was royalty. Her father still rules the Quauhtin people. What few of us who are left."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Hang on a minute. Your grandfather is a King?"

Lenox nodded. "Yes. Lartius of the Quauhtin. Royal King of the People who live to protect Royalty throughout the Galaxy. Poltious served their family and fell in love with our mother, the daughter of the King. After her death, he couldn't remain there. He said his heart longed for her around every turn of the castle. The Quauhtin people were heartbroken, but he says his pain was worse. He's never returned to our homeworld. He says he cannot even look at the face of the King. To my knowledge, he never has."

"But, then Poltious would be a King."

Lenox shook his head. "No. He's not of noble birth. It skips over him and goes to Legate."

"Because of your mother."

Lenox nodded. "But, Legate has no interest in ruling. Legate survived when the Cyberman invaded our world. We thought he had been taken and killed, but as it turns out, he had taken a large part of the population and helped them resettle on a nearby world. He served there as ruler, keeping them safe. That colony still is the largest ones outside of the homeworld."

Tony shook his head in surprise. "Really? Legate?"

"Imagine our surprise when we found out that not only had so many of the Quauhtin had survived, but my brother was the reason for it. Summus asked him to begin the Trials, but he refused. He said after being the one in charge of so many, he was happy to step back and let someone else serve instead. He was anxious to return to space. Be part of a unit, not a leader of it."

Tony shook his head in surprise. "Legate? That guy out there playing soccer with the children?"

They both looked over in time to see Legate toss his arms up and shout in celebration of a goal someone had kicked.

Lenox chuckled, "I had finished the trials, but had met Phipps. We settled here and started this place. I had mourned the loss of my brother, probably more than even our father had. I knew it was up to me to one day step into our grandfather's role. After Legate was found, he came to see me. Words cannot express how happy I was. He had been groomed for years for it, but after hearing why, it really didn't take me by surprise. He's too much like our father. He knows his duty, and told me that he would do it if I wanted him to. But, I want him to be happy. One day, he might return to serve as a ruler somewhere. I told him to keep it in mind. That option is always open. Our grandfather told us that he loved us equally, and whatever we decided to do, he knew would be right."

"Helpful." Tony teased.

Lenox smiled, "It actually was. Our world was in runes. Two wars, a sickness, and then the Cybermen left very little there. I asked the King to come here, and bring some children who otherwise wouldn't have homes. Look after them and keep them safe. We have a few proper Quauhtin here. In fact, I sent four to the Academy just last week. That's four more that will be keeping the galaxy a bit safer. It only takes one to save someone's life and prevent a war that would take so many."

"But you are all out here, without any protection."

Lenox shook his head. "Oh, this world is protected. It's protected by me. I have my ship just over that ridge there. I don't want the children around it, so it's locked out. My brother in law helped me install a planetary defense system which I control in the house there."

Tony crossed his arms, "I didn't detect it when we came-"

"And you wouldn't have. I had already lowered it to let you in. I also have a few Quauhtin here. They run patrols around the planet and help keep us safe. Trust me, you are always welcome here, but ring me first so I can open the door."

Tony grinned. "Well, alright. You know, these guys that are taking children are able to disguise their ship. Make it disappear."

Lenox nodded, "Yes."

"I have a device that you need. Let me equip it on your ship and your radar system here, so you can see them. Let me help you keep these kids safe here."

Lenox smiled warmly. "I would like that. Thank you."

XxxxxXxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20 - SST Innovations

_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I read each one of them and it keeps me writing. :)_

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 20 - SST Innovations

It was evening. Legate lay on the floor of Tony's ship twisting some wires together. Three panels lay on the floor along with additional wires, circuits and tools. A little girl, wearing brown trousers, a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and two long brown braids, sat next to Legate.

"Alright. Come down here and take a look at this." Legate told her.

The small girl lay down next to him and looked in the panel. "Oh, I see it. That would go there, and this over here."

Legate smiled, "That's right. Good job. Here, put them together. I'll watch."

They lay just next to the top of the gang plank of the ship near the door. The environmental controls were operating perfectly and the interior was a comfortable temperature. As one entered the ship, and passed the main computer panel where Legate currently worked, the room went into a circle. In the center, sat a circular table surrounded by a wrap-around bench. Screens sat in the walls there. One of the screens showed the solar storm on the radar that they had so narrowly avoided. The other screen was blank.

A long window ran down one side of the ship, showing the moons that shone overhead in the sky of Photoria. Stars dotted the sky.

Around the circle, four small rooms could be found. Each one had a double bed that folded down from the wall, and a small bathroom with a shower. Every inch of space had been used in the ship. Everything seemed to serve double or triple duty. Even the table in the center of the main room could be used as a hatch in the event the main one became disabled.

A ladder to the side led down to the cargo hold. It ran most of the length of the ship and was only tall enough for the men to walk through if they bent over. Coming back up the ladder and around the corner, was the cockpit of the ship. Simple, but extremely technical with all of the bits and bobs used to fly such a ship. Two chairs sat next to one another behind a large window looking out at the dark, grassy field.

The inside of the ship was brightly lit. The outside door hissed open and Tony walked in with Logan. "Man, I'm just done. Mind if I crash, Tony?"

Tony shook his head, looking down at his phone. "Nah, man. It's your room. Help yourself."

Logan didn't have to be told twice. He started to walk away and nearly tripped over Legate's legs. "Damn, Legate."

Tony stopped looking at his phone, "What the hell are you doing to my ship, man?"

The little girl clicked something in the back of the wall.

Legate smiled, "You'll thank us in a minute."

Tony pointed at the little girl. "Who's this?"

Legate smiled back up at Tony. "My niece, Mari. Mari, this is Tony."

Mari, a girl of about ten years old, stood up and smiled at them. "Yes, I saw him at dinner. It's nice to meet you."

Tony shook her hand. "It's always nice to meet another pirate in training."

Mari laughed, "Legate told me you said that about him and Poltious."

"What are you helping him do to my ship?" Tony asked.

"Don't tell him, Mari." Legate insisted from the panel where he worked.

She laughed and looked back at Tony. "I'm sorry, sir. Pirates don't tell on other pirates."

Tony chuckled at her. "Alright, Midget Pirate. Mari, huh?" He looked back at Legate, "I thought everyone in your family names their children things that start with an 'L'?"

Legate went back to work. "Just the boys. Girls are named something that begins with 'M'. Mari. You need to get back to the house. Lenox will be cross if I keep you up too late."

Logan inquired, "Would you like me to walk with you back to the house?"

"No, thanks. It's just there. I'll be fine. Good night."

Logan smiled at her. "Good night. Football tomorrow?"

Mari smiled, "Certainly, Logan!"

Tony smiled back down at the phone as he continued to type out a message. "Night."

Lance passed her on the gang plank. "Night, Mari." He told the little girl and then walked into the ship. The hiss of the door was heard as it closed. "And cards. Yes. I have them. Who's in?"

Logan rubbed his face. "Not me, man. I have to get some sleep."

Lance nodded, "Alright. Tomorrow night then."

Tony sat down at the table on the black, cushioned bench that wrapped around it, and laughed quietly at his phone.

Legate sat up and dusted his hands off.

Lance walked over next to the table to the food replicator. "Drink, Tony?"

Tony glanced up, "Yeah. Just one."

Legate looked confused. "Just one, mate?"

Tony sat his phone down as Lance joined him and sat three green and pink drinks down on the table. "Yeah. Just one." He looked at the odd drink and shook his head. "Now, what the hell is this?"

Lance sighed and propped his feet up in the seat across from him. "A drink. Enjoy it."

Tony held it up and looked at it, closely.

Lance watched him and smiled, "It won't bite you."

Tony picked back up his phone. He sipped the drink while he read a message.

Lance groaned, "Well, this all truly sucks. We really need some more people to play cards."

Legate put a panel back on the wall, "I can ask Lenox out here."

Lance waved his hand. "Nah. We'll just do it tomorrow. Logan needs practice."

Legate nodded, "Good. I've lost enough money to you."

Lance crossed his arms, "Giving up before you even get started, huh?"

Legate stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Being reasonable. It's new for me. Trying it out."

Lance laughed at him.

Tony grinned as he picked back up the phone and rubbed his face. "Good luck with that, Legate. It rarely works for me."

Legate noticed, "Who are you talking to?"

"Pepper."

Lance rose his eyebrow. "Yeah? How is she?"

Tony grinned, "Oh, she's doing just fine."

Legate chuckled, "Oh, I bet she is."

Tony stopped and looked at them. "Am I that oblivious?"

Legate held his fingers up, "Little bit. Sex through text messages. What is that called?"

"Sad." Lance insisted. "There's probably a written record of those that someone will read in a staff meeting."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down his phone. "You two can suck it."

Legate sat down and sipped his drink. "Let me see your phone. Just a bit."

Tony handed it to him and watched as he clicked a few settings. He put it to his ear and smiled, "Hi, Pepper. It's Legate. Yes. He's just here."

He handed it back to Tony. "I had an extra booster. You should have a clear call."

Tony smiled, "Hell yeah! Thanks, Pirate! Hey, Pepper." He quickly got up and walked to his room and closed the door.

Legate smiled and picked up a controller that lay on the table top. "And that's done. I love this old game. Have you played this?"

Super Mario Brothers appeared on the screen that had been blank. Lance looked at it and shook his head. "No. It looks strange. I don't see the point."

Mario fell into a hole on the screen and Legate groaned, "It's hard. I can't get past this first level."

Lance held his hand out. "Let me give it a go."

Meanwhile, Tony closed the door to his room. He could hear Pepper's smile as she spoke. "Tony. It's so good to hear your voice. This is so much better than the texting."

He smiled and lay down across the bed. "I was enjoying the texting. I was waiting on a picture to see what you are wearing. You never answered that."

She giggled, "I'm wearing….panties."

He rubbed his face. "What sort?"

"Black ones. Lacey."

He moaned at her teasing.

"And a t-shirt…."

"A tight one, I hope. White and…..wet."

She laughed, "You are impossible."

The laughed at her. "You know. I have something for you that I've been too….bashful to give you."

"I think those days are over."

He smiled, "Oh, I believe so. I bought a bit of lingerie when we were on Plentitude."

"You gave me some when you got back."

"I plan to give you 'some' when I get back from here. Oh, and the lingerie." He teased.

"Where are you keeping this? I'm surprised I've not found it."

He grinned. "John has it on his ship. In the cargo hold. Some of it is for….aliens with three legs or some shit. I have three legs, so I'll wear those pieces. Don't worry about it."

She laughed. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Tell me, when we were in Greece, you wore this….nightgown sortof thing."

"What did it look like?"

"It was….silk. White…. I could see through it a bit. It was… oh wow."

"That was your shirt."

"My shirt?"

"Yes. I brought it, but you didn't wear it. Don't you like silk?"

"I don't like to show my nipples, but yours….oh, it's-"

She laughed at him.

"So, what time is it there?"

"It's early. I just woke up and started to get ready. Exton is taking Soli to-"

"Soli? Is that what we're calling him now?"

"Tony Tyler started it, and let's face it…it's just easier to say."

"This poor kid is going to have an identity crisis if we keep this shit up."

"I agree. Tony slept here last night with him and they had a great time."

He smiled, "That's good. Good for both of them. That little boy was so terrified of aliens and look at that, he's bunking over with one."

"Three actually. Exton and Mortimer helped them build a huge, blanket fort. You would have been impressed."

"What will the housekeeper think?" He teased.

"Oh, she's my first meeting this morning. I need to remind her of some stuff she agreed to when she came to work here."

"Not even 7:00 am, and already planning on kicking some ass. You are something."

"I'm not kicking…ugh. Anyway. What time is it there?"

He rubbed his face. "It's night. Logan has already turned in."

"Do you have your medicine with you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Take it and try to sleep. What's your 'whatever' level at?"

He smiled, "My 'whatever' level? That's probably pretty damn high. So, whatever-"

"You know what I mean."

He grinned as he took the tester out of his jeans pocket and pressed it to his thumb. "Awe." He looked at the reading. "And it's….11%. Ugh. It's up from this afternoon. It was 9%."

"You probably can go to sleep and it will reduce. Your body thinks it's six in the morning and you've been up all night."

He groaned. "Probably, Doctor Potts."

"What did you tell John?"

He sat the tester on the shelf behind the bed. "About what? I haven't spoken to him."

"You said we needed to celebrate with champagne. Where you serious?"

"Completely serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tony."

"Were you?"

She relaxed and smiled, "Of course, I was. Who have you told?"

"I have honestly not told anyone. I told you I wouldn't. I haven't. Trust me. It's just between us."

"Alright. I feel better then."

"So, I forgot about the blood sucking interview. Postpone it."

"John is going to the Expo tonight and doing the interview for you."

He was surprised, "He is? Really?"

She smiled, "He is. You owe him."

"I really don't want to start keeping score with that man. He will win as much as he saves my ass."

"That's true. Well, I have to go. I have a million things to do here today."

"Where's Soli going? You started to tell me, but…"

"Oh, he's going to John's to play with the other children. John's nanny spoke to me and she offered to take him."

"I've still not met this nanny. Oh well, probably some, old lady that makes them watch Mary Poppins or something. Poor kid."

She laughed, "Right. Well, if you can, try to call me tonight. And sleep."

He sighed, "I'll try. I miss you."

"I miss you. Be careful."

"Yeah, I have bodyguards protecting me from a damn bee here. Quite the change." He teased.

"Tony."

He bit his lip, "Yeah?"

"I love you. Please, be careful and come back to me."

"I will, Pepper. I love you. Just a few days. Let me know how the blood suckers do with John."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, Pepper." He lay the phone down on his chest and sighed. "Just a few days." He told himself as he looked out of the window on the ceiling of the ship. The room was only large enough for the bed. Panels lined the walls that would hold clothing. Tony hadn't put anything in them yet, not expecting to have to be using the room so quickly. He ran his hand through his hair as he lay across the bed.

He heard a knock on the outside of his metal door.

"Yeah."

The door slid open and Logan stood in the doorway. "Need a pillow? I have four for some reason."

Tony held his hand out, "Hell yeah. Thanks."

Logan tossed it to him and stood in the doorway. "You probably also need one of these."

He tossed him a small injector. "That's in case the bee finds you again. I have about twenty of them. Get John to give you a handful."

Tony nodded his head. "Thanks for this, kid." He sipped it in his pocket. "Everything alright with you and your Princess?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you are going home. I was just curious."

"Oh no. It's a….well, I bought my mum a house. Remember?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah."

"There's some…paperwork or something I have to sign for tax something, I don't know. I don't understand it. She just told me to try to come back before the end of next month so we could get it sorted."

Tony sat up and waved him into his room. Logan came in and sat down at the end of the bed. Tony thought for a minute and then spoke. "You have five brothers?"

"Yes. Five. Why?"

"And your Mom is all on her own?"

"Yeah? What are you getting at, Tony?"

"I don't understand real estate, and legal shit, either. I have a team of people that handle all of that shit for me."

Logan nodded, "Really? You have the house in California and what else?"

"We'll be here all night. Let's not get into that. But, these real estate guys, well, some of them are really only interested in themselves. They won't care about your family, or your Mom."

Logan nodded. "I agree. Mum's reading everything over, and it's just….complex. I have no idea about any of it."

"Well, you don't work in that. Neither do I. Let me do this. You are a friend of mine, and I admire that you are doing what is right by stepping up, being a man, and making sure your Mom has a roof over her head. Have your Mom call Pepper and let my real estate department take this over for you. They will handle everything."

Logan crossed his arms, "Huh. Yeah? How much-"

Tony waved his hand, "No. Nothing. You're a friend of mine. Let me do this for you. For your family."

Logan shook his head. "I don't know, Tony. Seems like an awful lot to ask of you. I appreciate it, but….."

Tony reached in his pocket and showed him the injector he had just given him. "You just gave me this. Why?"

"Well, you need it-"

"You need this. Let me do this for you. This might save my life, or Pepper's. Let's face it. I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you. Let me…try to pay you back for helping me out when that damn bee found me last time."

Logan thought and then nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Tony. Really, man."

Tony put the injector back into his pocket. "You're welcome. Let me call Pepper now, before I forget, and she'll know what's going on."

Logan smiled, "Thank you, Tony. I'll see you in the morning." He walked out of the room.

Tony dialed the phone. He smiled when Pepper picked up.

"And twice within ten minutes." She teased.

He laughed. "It's a red letter day. Listen, Logan bought his mom a house…some damn where in London, I think. He's not sure about all of this real estate shit."

Pepper nodded her head. "Alright. What do you need me to do?"

"I'll text Michelle's number to you. I want you to have our real estate people take it over."

"Like completely?"

"Completely. I don't want any taxes, fees, rent, power, water, nothing…..nothing going to this woman. Just rope it in with whatever property I have."

She smiled, "Of course. Consider it done. Now is that all, Mr. Stark?"

He smiled, "Yes, Miss Potts."

"Good, then take your medicine and go to sleep. I'll talk to you later tonight."

He smiled, "Bossy!"

XxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Tony woke up with the sun shining in his face through the window overhead from where he laid. He pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. He had been sleeping so peacefully, and didn't want to wake up. He got comfortable on the heated mattress again and relaxed, anxious to return to the dream he had been enjoying. Just as he was nearly there, he felt someone tickle the bottom of his foot.

He jumped up and saw three of Lenox's children standing at the end of his bed. All little girls with long braids. They all giggled when he jumped. Legate shoo'ed them away and sat a bundle of stuff on the end of Tony's bed. "And good afternoon. Damn, Tony. You are a sound sleeper."

Tony fell back on the bed. "It's this medicine John is making me take."

Legate smiled and nodded his head. "Right. We told John that we thought you had died in your sleep last night."

Tony rubbed his face and laughed. "What did he say?"

"To send in some girls. You'd wake up."

Tony sat up and looked at Legate. "I don't think children are what he had in mind, man."

Legate grinned, "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. He says he's mixing you something else that won't be as strong. Seriously, man. You didn't even move when the ship landed."

"Ship?"

Legate smiled. "Yeah, it's next to ours. Someone wants to meet you."

Tony looked surprised, "Who knows me out here?"

Legate smiled at him, "Well, worry about that in a bit. I have an extra change of clothes if you need them, and the children hate mint toothbrushes, so I brought you some of those." He pointed at the pile on the bed.

Tony smiled as he saw the handful of toothbrushes that Legate had sat at the top of the pile, "Thanks, man. You know, Pepper thinks it's strange that I use a different toothbrush everytime."

"Who would reuse a toothbrush?" Legate insisted.

"Right! I don't get it either."

Legate shook his head. "Gross."

One of the little girls ran back over to Legate and took his hand. She was about 4 years old. "We need to play. Come on, Legate! Please?"

Legate smiled, "Yes. I'll be right there. Tony, you're good?"

"I'm good. Thanks Legate."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor, Pepper, Rose were in a dressing room backstage at the Expo in New York. Lewis, Exton and Bassanio were with them. The Doctor wore his grey suit and bright blue tie. He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall and ran his fingers through his hair to get it to stick up in all of his favorite places.

Rose sat back on the sofa. "So, you are going out there, in front all of those people, to announce exactly what?"

"I'm just going to make it up as I go. I'm brilliant at that." He teased her.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "John. I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's no problem. I just need to embrace my inter Tony."

Rose laughed under her breath. "That's a terrifying thought."

Pepper agreed. "Yes, it is."

Natasha walked in, "Pepper. Mr. Stark just called."

"Why didn't he call my phone?"

Natasha handed her phone to her. "He did. You gave it to me before the meeting this afternoon."

Pepper took the phone. "Oh, that's right. Thank you. What did he want?"

"Three things. He said he's at 8%."

The Doctor nodded and looked back at Pepper. "That's good."

Natasha continued, "He will call you later tonight so you can fill him in about 'blood suckers'."

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head. "John. Do you see what I am dealing with here?"

Rose laughed under her breath. "So much love for the press."

The Doctor asked, "And what was the third thing?"

"He said this was the most important thing that I must tell you. He asked again. He said to say it exactly like that. 'He asked again.'."

Pepper covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh, that man."

Rose looked confused, "What is he asking?"

"For me not to murder him when he returns." Pepper insisted as she stepped out of the door with Natasha.

The Rose laughed as the Doctor had a funny look come across his face. "Damn it. Genie. Oh, she's really upset."

"She's not asleep?" Rose asked.

"No. She just woke up. Alright. Lance is bringing her to me."

Just as he said that, Lance popped into the room holding Genie. She was wearing pink pajamas and was crying. As soon as she saw her Daddy, she held her hands out to him. He took her and kissed her cheek. "What's upset you so?"

"Legate is gone. Uncle Tony is gone. And you are gone."

"I'm not gone. I'm right here. Your Mum is just there. Legate and Tony will be back soon."

She held onto his neck as he bounced on his feet and rubbed her back. "Shhh…..calm down. Daddy has to go do something."

She gripped him tighter. "No!"

Rose stood up and walked over to them. "Genie. Let me hold you while Daddy-"

"I want Daddy." She cried.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Maybe it's not worth the fight."

She pointed at him, "You spoil her."

"Let me have this one, Rose." He asked her.

Feeling his heartache, she immediately softened, "Okay, Baby."

He kissed Genie's cheek. "You are going with me then."

Lewis looked back at Exton. "What? Ummm….no she's not-"

He nodded his head. "Yes, she is." He sat her down on the floor, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Picking her back up, he looked in her eyes. "No crying. Alright?"

She held onto his neck tightly.

Lewis shook his head. "John? There could be-"

"There's not. Even if there is, she's protected by my force field and her own. We're fine."

Lewis pointed at him, "Rose. Talk to –"

She shook her head. "As if I can say anything that will change his mind." She kissed his lips quickly. "Genie, go out there with Daddy, but then we're going to return home and get you back in bed."

Genie crossed her arms and pouted.

Pepper walked back into the room. The sounds of a huge crowd could be heard outside. "And we're ready- Genie?"

The Doctor walked to the door, holding Genie. "It's fine. She's coming with me."

Pepper nodded. "Alright. When you're ready."

He looked back at Rose. "Watch me on the telly."

"Whoever thought we would hear you say that?" She teased.

He walked out of the door with Lewis and Pepper. The noise of the crowd was nearly deafening. Genie turned around and watched as Pepper walked in front of them. She could see a huge, brightly lit stage just beyond where they were. The Black Keys song, 'Have Love Will Travel' played as they walked to the edge of the stage.

The Doctor looked at Genie's face and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Are you alright? Daddy needs to go out there for just a bit. Do you want to go with him?"

She nodded her head as she looked at the huge crowd of people. She felt him kiss her forehead. "You are so brave, my Sara Gene. I'll hold you the entire time. Alright? You just have to look….brilliant."

She smiled at him. "That's easy, Daddy."

"For you, always." He insisted.

She laid her head on his shoulder as Pepper pat him on the arm. "Alright. Go ahead."

Lewis moved to where the Doctor had stood and crossed his arms. "I can't believe he took Genie out there."

Jack stood next to Lewis. "It's alright. Trust me."

Lewis sighed, "Alright."

The Doctor waved at the crowd with his free hand as he walked on stage to a tremendous applause. He tickled Genie's cheek and pointed at the crowd. She turned, looked at them and waved. They cheered even louder. He smiled proudly at her and kissed her forehead again. Someone brought over a microphone and handed it to him. He turned it on and smiled, "And hello!"

The crowd seemed to calm down so they could hear him speak.

"Welcome to the Expo. Is everyone having a lovely time?"

The crowd cheered loudly again.

"I'm Doctor Johnathon Smith and this is my daughter, Genie. Tony is out of town so I have been sent to make an announcement for him. The Expo has been so incredibility successful that Stark Industries has decided to extend it for another month!"

The crowd cheered in celebration.

He smiled, "That's right. One more month to bring the latest and greatest technology and work together to move science forward. As Einstein said, 'The most incomprehensible thing about the world is that it is comprehensible.' And we're proving that daily here with you brilliant people."

The crowd cheered and went crazy.

"In fact, Genie's Uncle Tony,"

The crowd cheered.

"…my father in law, Pete Tyler"

More cheers from the crowd.

"…my amazing and brilliant wife, Rose Tyler." Then he remembered and added quickly, "Smith!"

The crowd laughed and applauded.

He grit his teeth, "Sorry, Sweetheart. Smith. Yes. And myself have all joined together to bring you this. Please enjoy."

He bowed his head as he walked off of the stage and rejoined Pepper, Lewis and Jack. The huge screen on the stage started to play a video. Tony was sitting on top of a bar that the Doctor recognized immediately as his own outdoor kitchen at his island home. Tony looked relaxed in a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes, no doubt he was reading a script from his optics. He leaned up and smiled, "And hello! Forgive me for informing you about this so…informally….but as you can see, I'm….ummm….out of town. On business, of course. Tell Pepper it was all for business." He insisted.

The crowd laughed.

Tony continued, taking off his sunglasses to appear serious, "So, what's so important for me to interrupt it and talk to you guys? Well, something I think you are going to love. Years ago, a man named John Lumic, unleashed untold horror on this world under the mask of technology with his own Cybus Industries. A name none of us can forget and nor should we."

"Now, we all know, thanks to President Shepherd, that this was actually not Lumic's technology, but a clever plan by an extra-terrestrial species who intended, and almost did, change our world and our way of life. Technology is a responsibility, and as it continues to grow, we need to have a way to make sure that we never allow something like the Cyber Invasion happen again."

"So, with that in mind, the Expo was actually an experiment. To see if we had recovered enough to let technology back on the stage. Allow science to begin to move forward again. And it has. According to the US Patent Office, there have been more Patents registered in the past 10 months than ever in their history. That's huge. That's impressive. That's the human race. That's recovery."

"But, the Expo only will last a few more months. Right? Then what? Well, I put my head together with a couple of friends of mine."

Pete Tyler walked behind Tony and leaned on the bar top. He looked relaxed and was wearing a collared shirt. Tony pointed at him, "Pete Tyler. Exclusive, here. Feel privileged, he doesn't do interviews."

Pete chuckled, "That's true. This is my first in years."

Tony turned to him and smiled, "So, tell me what it was like for you. Being a smart young man, straight out of school?"

Pete nodded, "I had just married Jack's. I had all of these ideas that she told me were just mad. But, I was determined that they just had to work. I was very lucky and was in the right places, at the right times. Things worked out for me. So, when John approached me with his medical ideas, I wanted to help him develop that. In less than a year, we have a multi-billion dollar company, just from that."

Tony smiled, "Just like that?"

"There's no such thing as a self made man. I had help. And so did you."

Tony nodded, "As soon as I turned 21, I took over the business my father and grandfather began. Easy enough for me. It was where I was always headed. My question is, what about the little guy that is inventing things in his garage? Who doesn't catch these breaks?"

Pete smiled and looked back at the camera. "Well, that's the big announcement. Now he has the break. The Expo will be finished in a few months, but we have now secured buildings in 40 major cities, throughout the world, where the Expo will continue."

Tony smiled, "That's right. Now, anyone with an idea, can come to one of these locations and get your idea heard by top scientists from all over the world."

Pete nodded, "Yes. All of the major universities are in now. The governments of the nations of the UN are in. And as of this afternoon, NASA. Not to mention some weapons company you might have heard of, Tony."

Tony laughed in surprise, "You've been talking to my guys?"

"To your assistant. She's named after some spice." Pete teased.

The Doctor heard Rose's voice in his head, _'Does Dad ever sleep?'_

He felt her presence behind him. He turned and smiled at her. "I'm telling you. He has to make deals in his sleep. He's something."

She smiled back at him. "Do you want me to take her?"

He looked at Genie, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, "Sure."

He handed her to Rose. Lewis shook his hand and he watched as Rose walked with him back to the dressing room. He turned and looked back at Pepper.

Tony laughed. "Yes. That's the big announcement. Look for more information coming soon. But, that's it. Enjoy the Expo!"

Pepper smiled at him, "Okay. Go ahead."

He walked back out on stage to a thunderous applause. "And how was that?"

They shouted. The roof vibrated from the noise. He smiled and clapped with him. He pointed back at the screen, "And I honestly had no idea that my father in law was in that clip. I need to have a word with him."

They laughed.

He waved his hand. "So, that's the big announcement. SST Innovations will be the Expo that never ends. I mean, really, 30 years between Expos is a bit much, isn't it?"

The crowd cheered.

The Doctor smiled and tossed up his hand, "Thank you for your attention. Have a great time at the Expo!"

He walked off stage and Pepper met him with a huge smile. "Gosh, that went great! Thank you so much, John."

He smiled at her as they walked with Jack and Natasha back to the dressing room together.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 - The Blood Suckers

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21 - The Blood Suckers

Tony walked out of his ship into the bright sunlight with Legate. He put on his sunglasses and looked around. A ship, four times bigger than Tony's, sat next to his and Legate's ships in the field.

"Man, that medicine. I slept through _that_ landing?"

Legate looked at the big, silver ship. "Yep. Surprised the hell out of me, too. Come on. He can't stay long."

Legate pat Tony's shoulder and they walked to the outside garden of Lenox's home. There was a huge crowd and there seemed to be a feast going on. Most of the town's people were there to see the owner of the big ship. Logan played football in the field with many children.

Tony walked with Legate. He guided him through the crowds to a man with short, dark hair and a commanding presence. He wore tan trousers, a simple cream shirt and a brown jacket that came to his knees. Nothing about him looked out of place with the Quauhtin that Tony had ever met. He stood looking at the children play in the field.

Legate smiled, "Sir. I have brought someone to meet you. This is my friend, Tony. Tony, this is my grandfather, Lartius. King of the Quauhtin people."

Tony took off his sunglasses. Lartius shook his hand and smiled warmly, "It is my pleasure to meet you, Tony. I've heard such amazing things."

Tony smiled, "Wow. Forgive me, I'm not familiar with your customs….do I bow-?"

Lartius laughed, "No. Consider me a friend, Tony. Treat me as you do my family." He pat Legate on the back and smiled.

Tony grinned, "Oh. Good then. We're playing cards, later. Did you bring any money?"

Lartius laughed and looked back at Legate. "Oh, I really like him."

Legate laughed, "I knew you would."

"Come. Let us chat." He pat Tony on the shoulder and they walked out of the garden with Legate following them. They came to a stop under a beautiful tree that had white flowers blooming from it. It shaded them from the sun while providing them with a view of the children playing in the field.

Lartius crossed his arms and looked at the children. "They love this game. Do you play it?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I don't. Legate plays and is really good at it."

The King turned and looked surprised back at his grandson. "I didn't know this."

Legate smiled, "The Primus of Terra enjoys it. It's something we all do together."

He pointed at him, "It's good exercise for a Quauhtin. Keep at it. In fact, if you can get to the Academy, I would like you to teach them this game. It would be good for them."

Legate nodded, "Yes, sir. I would be happy to do that."

Tony couldn't help but think that the King looked even younger than Poltious did. Just as he was about to mention it, Lartius turned and looked at Tony. "My grandson, Lenox, has told me that you have given him and the Andromedan people, a sensor for their ships."

Tony nodded, "Yes, sir. These…ummm…help Legate."

"Jeclaonides. And Primus Lewis believes there are also Arions in the area, taking children again."

The King groaned and crossed his arms. "If Primus Lewis believes it's even possible, it's a threat."

Legate nodded, "Yes, sir. My father has departed to try to find the father of a child that Tony has. A Chaomlean named Mageer."

Lartius shook his head. "So dangerous. Mageer has a ship that is without equal. Poltious will have to be extremely cunning, or lucky."

Legate sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

The King looked back at his grandson. "And he is both. As well as wise. Try not to worry, son."

Legate smiled, "No, sir. I'm not worried. He will be fine."

Lartius smiled and pat Legate on the chest. "And, we were talking about this sensor, Tony."

Tony smiled, "Yes, sir. It reads heat. So, instead of them being invisible to ships in the area, you will read the heat coming from the ship. I've even seen people walking inside of them."

He rubbed his lip, "You're referring to your suit you have? You have this sensor in it as well?"

Tony looked surprised, "You know about my suit?"

"Yes. Legate has told me about this. Amazing. What species are you? Human?"

Tony nodded, "I'm a bit….different. I'm from Earth, but my father was a biochemist. He changed a lot of things about me when I was an infant."

The King pointed at Tony, "Indeed. Someone of your talents needs protection. I'm surprised no one has taken you for their personal interests."

Tony put on his sunglasses and cleared his throat. "Well, that has happened, but…I have a few Quauhtin that hang out with me-"

"You don't understand. I'm decreeing that you are of extreme importance to the people of Earth, and the galaxy. You have Quauhtin from the Prime Guard, but you need your own. I'm sending some more Quauhtin to Primus Lewis and Primus John and you will now be a Primary, under the protection of the Prime Guard. The Primus Partners there were very wise to give you protection."

Tony bowed his head, "Thank you. I'm sorry, this is just really surprising to me."

Lartius smiled, "It shouldn't be. Tell me about your life. You have this boy."

Tony smiled, "I have a girlfriend who lives with me. The boy is with her at the moment. He has told me that he is protecting my Princess in my absence."

The King smiled, "An honorable young man, already."

Tony smiled proudly.

The King nodded, "Lance has told me of your Princess. Her name is…odd. And she has, orange hair?"

Tony nodded his head. "And a temper to go with it. But, I'm a bit of a pain. We work well together."

He chuckled, "My wife would say the same about me."

Tony laughed.

"And the Quauhtin. I know that the Primus John is helping with the young man in your care."

Tony nodded. "John has been extremely generous-"

"As you have been. Not many people would willingly offer to my grandson, help to protect these children. These children are the hope of the Quauhtin people. My heirs to the throne, and rulers of worlds they have never heard of yet. We can't allow them to remain on our home planet in fear that someone will come and take them. Lenox watches over them for our people, here."

Tony nodded, "It is the right thing to do."

The King tapped his lip in thought. "I would like to humbly ask if you would come to our home world, and install these sensors on our ships. To help our world from falling into ruin. We are slowly rising from our ashes, but, make no mistake about it. It would be devastating for someone to attack us in this moment."

Tony took off his sunglasses and looked at Lartius' face. "Sir, I think you need more than just some sensors. Let me sharpen my pencil and make a list. My pal, John, will probably have some ideas, too. The safety of these children is priority, but, Legate and Poltious are also dear friends of mine. It would be my deepest honor to assist you in whatever you need. I'm your servant, sir. Just, name what you want. Hell, I'll even spot you on a card game later."

Lartius laughed and pat Tony's shoulder. "This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Thank you, Tony!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Rose sat on the sofa in their bedroom with Genie in her arms. It was late at night and the room was dimly lit. She watched the television as she held her sleeping daughter. She smiled as she felt his presence closer to her.

"And I can feel you there."

He smiled as he sat down next to her. He was still wearing his three piece suit, without the jacket. He unbuttoned the vest as he sat down next to her. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure. She was really just….unsettled. She feels warm to me. Could she be getting sick?"

He loosened his tie, took out his screwdriver and scanned Genie.

"White blood cell count is up. Yes. She's getting sick. That explains a lot." He turned and put a blanket on her.

She could feel his sadness. "Sweetheart. She will be alright. All children get sick."

He nodded his head. "I know."

He continued to watch Genie sleep. She could feel how much his heart was aching.

Laying her hand on his thigh, she asked, _'Do you need a session with Doctor Helga?'_

He smiled, "No. I'm alright."

"Baby, you're not."

"It's not something, I should-"

"Upset me with. I know what this is about." Rose insisted _, 'She has a normal life span. That's what has upset you so.'_

He sighed, "Jack said something about it being hard to see her. It just made me realize, that's only 300 years from now. How different everything is."

 _'How many people will be missing.'_ She added.

He nodded and propped his head up on his fist.

She rubbed his thigh. "Baby. Be here. Don't be there. Enjoy now, don't mourn then."

He nodded, "So much easier to say than to do, Rose."

Anxious to change the subject, Rose asked, "How did the interview go?"

He nodded, "Pepper thinks it went well. Have they played it yet?"

She looked back at the telly, "No. It's up in a few minutes."

"Probably editing the good bits. Want some tea? Anything?"

"No. I'm alright." She smiled.

"You? Turning down tea? Are you getting ill?"

She giggled. "Perhaps."

He pointed at Genie. "Want me to put her in her bed? She'll rest better."

"She's fine." Rose insisted.

He pulled Genie's feet into his lap and moved closer to Rose. He took off his tie and tossed it on the table in front of the sofa. He put his arm around Rose and she leaned into him. "I'm sorry. But, I haven't told you today. I love you," he kissed her head. "and you are precious to me."

She smiled, "I love that you do that."

"It was actually a promise in one of the weddings we had. I agreed to it, but you didn't. So don't feel that you-"

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Baby. I love you, more than you will ever know. More than anyone ever could."

He smiled at her. "So, not cross with me about the kiss and knocking you out?"

"I've decided I need to just forget it and move on. I recommend you do the same thing. You may be right. I might be the one that puts that in the TARDIS. Although I can't see ever wanting to."

He kissed her head again and held his head against hers. "Oh, I love you. Your smell is intoxicating."

She rose her eyebrows, "And I have a child in my lap, so don't get any ideas."

He kissed down her to neck. He mumbled, "I can put that child in her bed, and put me in you."

Her mouth dropped open and she laughed.

He looked back at her and smiled, "What do you say?"

She smiled, "You're the Doctor."

He chuckled and quickly jumped up off the sofa. "And this one needs to get a good night's rest." He took Genie to her bedroom.

Genie's bedroom window was open and the sound of the sea could be heard outside. The moon hung low in the sky, and the stars twinkled.

The TARDIS sung in his head, causing him to smile as he tucked Genie in her bed. He turned to the TARDIS, which was encased in a large tank on the other side of the room. It had changed to look like a long, red, wooden block. Apparently, it had seen Genie's tower of colored wooden blocks that sat on the floor near the tank.

He smiled proudly, "I prefer blue, personally. But, red is lovely."

He felt the small TARDIS change her song and the block changed into a dark green color. The Doctor chuckled, "Colors. I'll have Genie work with you on your colors. Unless you are being cheeky. Which is it?"

The TARDIS continued to sing. He returned and sat on the side of Genie's bed to watch her sleep. He thought of what Jack had said and felt a knot rise in his throat. She lay on her side with her tiny hand in front of her face. He felt of her forehead again. He could feel her body fighting whatever small illness that she had managed to catch. She coughed in her sleep.

He pressed his hand on her chest and closed his eyes. He whispered what Rose had called "magic words" and his hand glowed as he healed the small sickness that was making Genie feel so feverish. After a bit, he opened his eyes and saw the glow of his hand fade. He leaned down and blew the sparkly mist away from Genie.

He felt of her forehead again. It felt normal. He pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned her. Everything read as normal. He rubbed her back as he smiled painfully and whispered, "Daddy loves you so much. He doesn't want you to be ill. Rest, my precious child."

Genie continued to sleep peacefully as he tucked her in.

He looked around and found her Goofy doll sitting on her piano bench. He put it in her arms and kissed her again. He whispered, "Friday. Lights."

The lights dimmed.

He walked back to the tank that held the growing TARDIS and put his finger over his lips. "And Rose never needs to know that happened, does she?"

He listened to the TARDIS' song.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Cheeky from the beginning."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked back into his and Rose's bedroom carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat down next to Rose and poured her a glass.

She smiled, "Thank you, Baby. Genie alright?"

He nodded as he sat back with his glass and sipped it, "She's fine. It took me a minute to find her Goofy doll."

Rose smiled at him, "That will help her sleep. How is the TARDIS?"

He smiled at her, "Cheeky. But, she's right where she can see everything. She seems happy. Singing a lot."

Rose giggled, "I know, I can hear her."

He looked surprised back at her. "Now?"

She nodded, "Yes. It's very comforting."

"She's just….what?"

"Singing. Like a hum in my head. Can't you hear her?"

He sighed, "No. Only if I'm close to her. Rose, I really think she doesn't like me."

"Baby, don't worry about it."

He drank some more of his wine and then looked at the glass. "This has such an odd taste to it."

Rose groaned, "You are still on about this?"

"I can't figure it out."

"You've sampled enough of it."

He smiled, "Apparently not. I'm going to figure this out." He sipped it again. "Oh, it's strange."

She giggled, "And you like strange-"

"Love strange. Yes!" He poured himself another glass as the interview started.

The reporter smiled at the camera. "And good evening. We're here tonight with Doctor Johnathon Smith and Pepper Potts."

The Doctor pulled the blanket back over him and Rose. She watched the telly as he wrapped his arm around her and started to kiss her face and neck again.

"I didn't know Pepper was doing the interview with you."

He sat down his wine and unbuttoned Rose's blouse, "Yeah. I asked her to go out there with me." He continued to kiss Rose as she giggled and lay down on the sofa.

"You're not going to watch this?" Rose asked as she felt him take off her bra.

"I've already seen it." he told her as he rubbed both of her breasts and kissed her neck. "You watch it though. I'll keep myself busy."

She giggled.

The Doctor on the screen smiled. "Yes. Tony is out of town. He asked me to come on and for him. He's had to postpone this interview, what did you say Pepper? Three times?"

Pepper smiled, "Yes. He's had a lot of unexpected trips lately."

"Business must be good." The reporter commented.

Pepper smiled, "He's just busy. Running in about twelve directions at once."

The Doctor on the screen laughed. "Yes. That's Tony."

The Doctor on the sofa unfastened the jeans Rose wore and kissed her waist.

"You are making this hard to concentrate on this." Rose teased. Then she felt him pull down her jeans. He rose up and pushed them to the floor. "The door is closed, right?"

He nodded, "Yes. Watch the telly."

The reporter asked, "So. You and Tony have been seen together a lot. Is it safe to say you are friends?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. My daughter calls him, 'Uncle Tony'."

"Genie. She is such a beautiful, little girl. Now, she's adopted?"

The Doctor pointed at himself, "I adopted her after Rose and I married. She was left to Rose after her mother passed away."

The reporter nodded, "But, you have a son together. Sam?"

He nodded, "Yes. Samuel."

"How is Rose recovering from her injuries?"

The Doctor looked back at Pepper and rose his eyebrows. He could see why Tony didn't like to do interviews. "Rose is fine. She's just stepping back from life in public. Her father doesn't like to do interviews, and she's a lot like him."

"And you are talking about Pete Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Let's go back to Genie. It was late, and you had her on stage tonight?"

The reporter showed the video from the Expo of the Doctor carrying Genie out on stage. "She looks so tired here."

The Doctor smiled, "She was asleep and had a bad dream. It had only just happened moments before I needed to on stage. So, I brought her with me. She was asleep again as the video played. She just needed to be held."

The Doctor on the sofa pushed Rose's knees up as he put his head between her legs. He gently took her clit in his teeth and hummed.

"Really hard to concentrate." Rose insisted.

He started to lick her most sensitive area. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his tongue deep inside of her.

The reporter continued, "So, you and Tony Stark."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

"He just calls you up to ask for a hand with something? Like a television interview?"

"He can if he wants. He knows I'll be right there to help. Pepper actually asked me to do the interview, well, not that's not true is it, Pepper?"

Pepper smiled, "He asked to help. Tony is so hard to plan things for. His schedule has gotten so chaotic over the past few months."

"Is that because of the Expo?"

Pepper shook her head. "No. It's just…."

The Doctor smiled, "It's just how life gets. It seems like when you are needed for something, everyone calls at once."

"But the video that was shown at the Expo?"

Pepper smiled, "That was made weeks ago. Our guys needed time to edit it."

The Doctor smiled back at Pepper. "Yes, our bodyguard, Legate, I believe was the one who filmed that. Right?"

Pepper shook her head. "I honestly don't remember. One of the guys."

The Doctor pointed at himself. "I just know, I wasn't in it. I was really surprised when Pete was. I must have been in the house, dealing with the children…or something."

Pepper turned back to him and laughed, "Ice cream was probably involved."

He laughed, "Probably was."

The Doctor on the sofa with Rose stopped keeping himself busy and laid his head on her stomach to watch the telly. "Oh. I wonder if they left this next bit in."

Rose played with his hair, "Good. I can catch my breath for a second."

He chuckled and kissed her stomach.

The reporter asked, "Has he ever talked to you about when he was held captive-"

The Doctor held his hand up, "Well, hang on. Let's talk about that. Your name is…David, right?"

The reporter nodded, "Yes."

"And your wife of 23 years just left you. Something about a …..pool boy?"

The reporter became very uncomfortable. "Well, I would prefer not-"

"See, and there was no personal injury with that. Well, unless you count her taking the children. And I would."

The reporter rubbed his face. "Doctor Smith-"

He shook his head. "Well, see….you don't want to talk about that. The same way that Tony doesn't want to talk about the other. So, are we going to talk about things we can't change, or how we are moving forward?"

Rose laughed proudly, "And you slammed the door on him. Oh wow. And I'm finished watching this. Come up here."

He kissed up her chest and finally her lips. She could taste her in his mouth as he kissed her. She unfastened his trousers and pushed them down. She immediately took his stiff staff and rubbed it against her opening.

He smiled at her. "You are so wet. I think you like the news."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you know why I'm so wet there."

He laughed and slipped inside of her. She felt him lift up her back and slip a pillow from the end of the sofa, under her. The new angle allowed him to go deeper inside of her. He returned to snogging her. _'Do you want me to go back down there?'_

She held him tightly, _'Stay up here.'_

He continued to stroke as the sweat of their wet bodies moved together. He rose up and took off his vest and his shirt, tossing them on the floor. He rose her legs to his shoulders and pressed himself inside of her, causing her to shout.

"And that's it!" He smiled proudly.

He continued to stroke as she felt his fingertips move back to her clit. He teased it, making her moan even more. She covered her face. "Oh, that's…"

He smiled at her, "Tell me."

She panted. He watched her breasts bounce as he pressed himself inside of her. The sight was overwhelming to his senses. The smell, the way he felt, the way he could feel her enjoyment and satisfaction, how tight she was in that moment.

He took her feet off of his shoulders and helped her relax on the sofa again. She pulled the pillow out and tossed it on the floor. Covered in sweat, he lay down on top of her and started to kiss her again. He could feel her fingertips teasing his bum.

He laughed, rose up and kissed her on the end of the nose. "They can hear us downstairs."

She groaned, "Ugh. Those guys-"

"I was getting cheered on." He teased her.

She laughed, "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

He sat up and pulled on his pants and trousers again. "Nah. I'm teasing. This is a sound proof room. Lewis just got a call from Pete, and he needs me to go to Torchwood."

She relaxed on the sofa. "Why didn't he just ring you?"

He pulled on his shirt and rebuttoned it. "I put my phone on 'Do Not Disturb' during the interview." He picked up his tie and started to put it on. Rose grabbed it and pulled him down to her lips again. She kissed him and wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Oh, do you have to go?" She moaned.

He smiled at her. "Oh, I love you. My Nehtya. The reason I breathe."

She smiled at him. "Translating Gallifreyan, are you?"

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Maybe. The word you are looking for is-"

She heard him say some odd word she had heard him say a few times before. She smiled at him and repeated it. She could feel his happiness grow inside of him. He smiled at her, "Yes. That's right."

She let go of his tie. He stood up and retied it. "I have no idea how long I'll be, Rose."

She pulled the blanket over herself. "Take your time. I'm going to take a shower, check on Genie, and go to bed."

He buttoned up his vest. "You are a mean woman. Putting the image of you showering, in my head right before I leave."

She laughed, "Your jacket is on the bed."

He ran his hand through his hair. "How bad is my hair?"

She motioned for him to come closer to her. He sat down on the sofa and she ran her hands through his hair to make it look more presentable. He watched her eyes as she sorted it for him. "There, Baby."

He smiled, "Baby. I love that you call me that."

She giggled, "I've noticed you saying it recently."

He grinned at her. "It sounds like me." He leaned down and kissed her proper one more time.

"Don't wait up for me. Get some sleep." He told her. He walked over to bed, put on his jacket, and popped away.

Rose sighed and rewound the interview on the telly.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22 – Jane, the Photographer

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23 – Jane, the Photographer

Several days passed. Legate's warning to Pepper about not fearing the worse if she wasn't able to get in touch with Tony, became apparent when all commutations from him stopped after that first day. After speaking to the Doctor about it, it was determined that a planet had moved between where they were located, and was blocking the signal. The only way she could speak to him was through the Quauhtin's telepathic connection.

There was so much do to that she didn't even have to look hard to stay busy. Not only with work, but with Soler every night. She had introduced him to the movie, Indiana Jones. The Quauhtin had helped her with anything she had asked them for and had been extremely good company while Tony was gone.

But still, her heart longed for him.

Meanwhile, the Doctor taking Genie out on stage at the Expo had been played over and over on the television so often that stocks had never been higher for all of the businesses that Tony, the Doctor and Pete Tyler were involved in. Especially the new SST Innovations, which Pepper was overseeing the hiring of all personal for.

After the death of John Lumic, Pete Tyler had taken control of all Cybus Industries Properties. He had graciously given it all to the new business venue of SST Innovations. The paperwork and rebranding was nearly overwhelming. Pete had insisted on bringing in some of his people to help. Pepper couldn't imagine what she would have done without them. Especially with Pete and the Doctor too busy to be involved. They had been in Washington for four days with President Howard Shepherd and the Joint Chiefs. The mysterious disappearance of over 52 people in the US and British government, along with 12 people from Torchwood and numerous others, had lead to an investigation.

After the end of the fourth day, Pete and the Doctor could be found in the Doctor's island home. They both sat at the bar in the kitchen speaking to Lewis, Mortimer and Jack.

The Doctor explained, "So, basically….it appears that the Bad Wolf not only stopped the kidnapping by dissolving the 'would be kidnappers' but….."

Pete finished, "She also has dissolved anyone that was involved in anything that would hurt the Tyler family."

Lewis stood with his arms crossed, shaking his head. "Nah. It's too simple. Really?"

The Doctor sipped his drink. "That's my conclusion. The Vice President that was to stand trial? Just….poof. They have it on video. It's clearly the Bad Wolf."

Lewis groaned, "And what a nightmare that has caused. What are they saying it is?"

"Exposure to some chemical warfare. An accident." Pete explained as he poured himself another drink. "Of course, we can't tell them what it really was."

"Yeah, not even Howie knows. Hell. I don't even think I can tell Rose what it really was…..although." the Doctor said as he rubbed his chin.

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you thinking, Doc'?"

"I need answers. From the Bad Wolf. If I get her angry enough, the Bad Wolf will appear. Maybe it's time I pissed off my wife."

Pete chuckled, "Really not a good idea."

"That's a horrible idea, mate. When do you want to do it?" Lewis asked.

The Doctor threw back the rest of his drink just as Pepper walked into the room with Rose. Rose looked at the men at the bar and rose her eyebrow. "You lot together, probably not a good thing."

Pepper laughed, "Pete, thank you for sending your people to help with everything. They have really been amazing."

Pete smiled at her. "It is my pleasure. Anything you need, just ask."

"Some help hiring would be nice-"

"Done! I'll have them contact you first thing in the morning, Pepper."

Pepper smiled at him. "Thank you. Wow. If everything could be that easy."

"Everything is that easy. What else do you need?" Pete asked.

She smiled, "Someone to screw Tony's head on correctly."

Pete shook his head. "Nah, he wouldn't be any fun then."

The Doctor laughed.

Pepper looked at Pete's empty glass, "First one?"

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am. First one."

Rose handed Pepper a glass of wine. The Doctor walked with them to the sitting room and sat down. "How are you Pepper?"

She nodded, "I'm alright. It's not the first time he's gone off and not called. I realize he can't. Mortimer and Exton have been giving me messages, but it's not the same."

"There are two planets that are right in our line of sight. It's just an odd time of year. Legate is with him now. He said that his level is at 3%."

She smiled, "That's really good. Is he sleeping?"

He listened for a minute. "Yes. In fact, he's sleeping a bit too well. He is averaging about 10 hours a day."

Rose grinned and sipped her wine. "That sounds lovely."

Pepper laughed, "He's probably trying to catch up with all of the time he wasn't sleeping."

The Doctor smiled, "He agrees. He says he misses you, and he will see you soon. He has a lot to tell you. You will never believe half of it."

"Tell him that I miss him."

The Doctor nodded, "And he says that he's asking again."

She smiled, "And I've already told him my answer."

The Doctor looked confused and smiled. "Right. Legate says he's laughing. Okay. He wants to know how Sparky is."

"He would be very proud of him. He is wearing a fedora all of the time, and pretending he is Indiana Jones. He loves those movies."

Rose giggled, "They are the best."

The Doctor laughed, "He says that's wonderful that he's comfortable enough to relax and play. That's what he should be doing."

Pepper sipped her wine and nodded, "I agree."

He smiled at her. "He has get back to work, but he said he'll see you soon."

Pepper shook her head. "This is so strange. Tell him that this sort of communication is not normal."

The Doctor stood up and laughed, "He's laughing at you. With you. I'm not sure."

Rose pulled her feet up under her on the sofa. "We'll say 'with'. Yes?"

Jack walked over to them. "It's now 8:00 in New York, Miss Pepper. You asked me to tell you."

Pepper sighed, "I need to go. Get Soli to bed."

Mortimer walked out of the room, "I'll go get him and bring him there for you Miss Potts."

"Thank you, Mortimer." She handed Jack her empty glass. "I'll go with you, Jack."

Rose looked confused, "Jack. You've been staying over there, every night. Are you going to ever go talk to Jake?"

Jack pointed at her, "No. Not now."

The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned on the sofa. "Jack. We've been home for six days-"

"I'll go see him. He's probably busy. I need time to work up my opening line."

The Doctor glanced back at Rose.

She shrugged her shoulders. _'Let him handle it.'_

"Phhh. I have my own problems." He insisted.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was a buzz of activity inside the island home. Jane, the photographer, was there to take photos of the family. She was a lovely, young woman. She had a dark complexion and dark eyes. The Doctor couldn't help but think she would be better suited as a model.

He had Sam sitting in his high chair and was feeding him his breakfast of rice cereal and slices of bananas. Jane smiled at them as she sipped coffee at the bar.

"Do you mind if I take some pictures of you feeding him, Doctor Smith?"

He continued to play with Samuel as he fed him, "Call me John. And no, I don't mind."

She smiled and took several shots. "He is adorable. A good mix of you and Rose."

He smiled proudly, "I believe he looks more like her."

"It's the hair. It's so blond and yours' is so dark. Was Rose's hair dark when she was small?"

He smiled, "Jackie says that it was like his. Nearly white."

"So, this is you, with Rose's hair. See. He will grow into a handsome man, with lovely hair."

He laughed, "I like how you think. And thank you. Oh, and I loved the pictures you took. She gave them to me last week."

Jane smiled, "I'm glad. Lance was so worked up about those."

"Lance gets worked up about too much." Lewis complained as he walked in the kitchen, holding Arles. "John, want to feed another one?"

The Doctor leaned back. "I'll trade with you. He still just has a bottle. And this guy is more interested in playing with his food than eating it."

Samuel picked up a bit of banana and smashed it between his hands.

Lewis laughed, "Give this guy to Papa Lewis. Here, Arles. Go see Daddy John." He handed Arles to the Doctor. Lewis sat down and started feeding Samuel.

Jane smiled. Lewis looked back at her, "And who is this? Another lovely lady here? Rose will be-"

The Doctor held Arles and gave him his bottle. "Rose invited her. Jane, this is Lewis. He's one of our bodyguards."

Lewis stood up quickly and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled, "And you. I'm really trying to be cool about even being here. The home of Rose Tyler. Wow."

The men smiled at her.

Just as Lewis sat back down, the back door opened and in walked Legate, Logan, Lance and Tony. They were all laughing at something. Lewis grinned at them. "And look at what the cat drug in."

Tony, with his beard back to normal, held up his finger. "You will never believe what happened. I'll go into it later."

The Doctor laughed, "And it's frightening how often you say that."

Tony laughed as he walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

Lance walked straight to the Doctor and took Arles from him, "And this guy. How I've missed you! You've gotten so big!" He leaned down and kissed the baby playfully.

Logan noticed Jane sitting at the bar, having coffee. "I'm sorry. We've not met. I'm Logan."

She smiled, "Jane."

All of the men looked at her in surprise, maybe shock at her beauty. The Doctor took over introductions. "This is Legate. Tony. And you know, Lance."

She smiled warmly. "It's so nice to meet all of you."

Tony looked impressed, "Lance, you know her?"

Lance put the bottle back into Arles' mouth and smiled, "We've met."

Lewis looked back at him. "Huh. I'm impressed, Lance."

Lance rolled his eyes. "They live to embarrass me, Jane. Don't think anything of it."

Jane smiled back at Lance as she sipped her coffee.

Lewis chuckled, "You should take her out to see the old flat. The guys have been busy. You wouldn't believe it now."

Lance nodded, "Would you like to go see whatever it is that Lewis is on about?"

She smiled, "Certainly."

They walked out of the kitchen together.

Tony looked back at them, "Lance? Could it be?"

Lewis shook his head. "I doubt it. Don't you, Samuel?"

Samuel smacked a bit of banana and it mushed between his fingers. "Neee!"

Tony smiled proudly, "Saying my name. That's my boy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Genie walked into the sitting room wearing a lovely blue dress. She yawned and rubbed her face. Legate saw her and slowly disappeared behind the bar. The Doctor noticed and laughed at him, under his breath.

Genie climbed into the bar stool. "Daddy. I need some coffee."

"Lizard, you don't drink coffee." Tony insisted.

At the sound of his voice, her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Tony! Logan! You're back!" She jumped out of the chair and ran around to hug them both. She jumped in Tony's arms. They both kissed her cheek, except for Tony, who bit her playfully.

Legate had moved to the other side of the bar to keep from being seen.

Tony held her in his arms. Genie looked around. "But, where is Legate?"

Tony groaned, "That guy? Well, see. We decided we wanted to go someplace that he wasn't old enough to go to. So, we made him stay behind. He'll be back tomorrow."

Genie crossed her arms and stuck her lip out. "No, you didn't. You are lying to me."

Tony smiled, "Yes, I am. He's hiding from you. See if you can find him."

She hugged him again before he sat her down on the floor. She walked around the bar and Legate playfully grabbed her. She squealed and laughed as he picked her up and hugged her tightly. "And I'm so glad to see you. I have so many new games we can play."

She smiled, "Did you see all of your nephew and nieces?"

He smiled, "I did. They all send their love to you. I also have gifts for you from someone. Someone rather special."

She smiled and hugged him tightly again.

The Doctor groaned, "I never get a welcome home like this. Not even from Rose."

Rose walked in. She was wearing a lovely sundress and her hair was down. With the light coming through the windows of the home, she was stunning. "What are you complaining about?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Genie laughed, "Mummy. The guys are back!"

Rose smiled, "I see."

Tony handed her a cup of tea. He started with his terrible, fake, British accent. "Madam. Your lovely tea. I've made it just how you prefer. With one sugar and half a bottle of cream. Would you also like a lovely biscuit with it?"

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "That sounds closer to how Pepper takes her coffee."

Tony looked surprised, "You know how she takes it? She won't tell me!"

She smiled, "It's odd. One and a half sugar, four creams. But, she prefers the cream with sugar in it. So, if you have that, it's only half sugar and five creams."

Tony shook from excitement. "Hell yeah! Thank you, Rose! Yes!"

The Doctor handed him a pen, "Need to write it down?"

"Yeah, I better. Thanks." He turned and wrote down the information and put it in his wallet for safe keeping. Tony tossed a bit of banana in his mouth from Samuel's tray. Samuel fussed. Tony told him, "Man, if you don't eat it, I will. Stop finger painting and eat."

Samuel picked up the banana bits he had ignored earlier and put them in his mouth.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Samuel, you are a mess. Finish eating and Daddy will clean you up."

Legate had started spinning with Genie on his shoulder.

Tony sipped his water and smiled at them.

The Doctor looked at Tony, "How did the new ship do?"

Tony smiled, "Perfect. She's exactly what I wanted. Perfect. I'll take you for a ride later. How is Pepper?"

"She's asleep. They were here last night. Man, she's busy. Pete is sending her some more help."

Tony nodded his head. "Good. Because she'll never ask for help. I'll call Pete later."

The Doctor poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are you going to be around later? I need to bring someone to see you."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Pepper is probably going to make me sleep for a while-"

Rose pointed at him, "You need to sleep. What is it today?"

"3%. It's stuck there." Tony groaned.

"Sleep, even if for a bit. It will help. Oh, I mixed you some that won't have Quauhtin calling me in the middle of night telling me you died."

Legate rolled his eyes. "I knew he was fine."

Logan laughed, "We could all tell. From the snoring."

Tony smiled, "You know guys, I always think before I act. So when I kick the shit out of you, rest assured, I've given it some thought."

Logan smiled and made a loud snoring noise. Tony smiled and threw a towel at him.

Legate laughed, "You guys missed it. Tony and Lenox sparred."

Lewis looked up from feeding Samuel and looked impressed, "You went head to head with Lenox? How did you do?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Not terrible. I lost, but….the one I'm the most impressed with was-"

Legate smiled, "Lartius. I couldn't believe he did it."

The Doctor and Lewis became extremely interested. Lewis shook his head in disbelief. "You are fucking with me."

The Doctor laughed, "Please tell me someone got video of this."

Legate smiled, "I did. I'll show you later. My phone is on the ship charging. But, that's not the half of it. Tony won. Well, one match."

Rose looked impressed. "I have no idea who this is, but how many did you go with him?"

Tony held up his fingers, "Four. And he kicked my ass hard. I think I have a permanent boot print right there."

Lewis shook his head. "I can't even believe that shit. Lartius?"

Legate smiled proudly, "Yes. Logan did amazing. He was like a spider. He just….climbed all over him. Lartius has a fat lip from my friend here."

The Doctor smiled proudly, "You gave Lartius a fat lip?"

Rose looked back at them, "Who is this Lartius?"

The Doctor explained. "The leader of the Quauhtin people. The Commander in Chief. The King of the Quauhtin. The only man that outranks a Primus. Wow."

Tony sipped his water, "Is it just me, or is he younger than Poltious? I've been meaning to ask that since we met."

Legate sat Genie down. "He's younger than Poltious. I'm not sure how much though. Lartius was Poltious' Primary charge when he was a boy. Years past, and….well…."

Rose covered her mouth and laughed, "You gave a King a fat lip?"

Logan smiled proudly. "I did. You should see what the hell he did to me!"

They all laughed.

Meanwhile outside, Lance walked with Jane on the sandy path. He still held Arles in his arms. The rows of flats outside looked picturesque. Legate and Logan's surfboards lay propped against their flats. The small tree that Logan had planted for Ashena bloomed large pink flowers.

She looked around in awe. "This is beautiful. Do you think John would mind if I take some pictures?"

Lance shook his head. "Isn't that what you do?"

She smiled and took a picture of the large flower that bloomed. "That is just beautiful."

Adriano and Varro, out for their morning run, spotted them. Both sweaty and shirtless, they joined them.

"Hey, Lance! Just getting back?" Adriano asked.

Lance smiled, "Yes. Logan is with us. He's staying for a few days."

Varro nodded and looked at the photographer, "Hi, I'm Varro. Friend of Lance's."

She held out her hand, which Varro kissed. He looked back at Lance as Adriano introduced himself, and made a face of surprised. _'Damn. She's hot, Lance! Where did she come from?'_ Lance heard him say in his head.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Jane is a photographer that Rose has hired."

Varro nodded, "Photographer, huh? Will you take our picture? This is our third round."

She looked confused, "Third round of what?"

Lance groaned, "He means second round. We all run around the island several times as part of a morning work-out."

They stood next to one another and posed as she took their picture.

Then, Adriano put his hands on his hips. "We usually do about five rounds. Lance usually does…what? Eight?"

Lance chuckled, "Only when I need to think."

Jane looked impressed. "Wow."

Varro spoke in Lance's head, _'Trying to make you look good, mate. What else should we say?'_

Lance groaned and looked back at him, "I don't need any help, thank you. Anyway. John said we needed to see what you lot have been up to-"

Adriano clapped his hands, "Yes! It's ready. Well, we just need a good card game to break it in-"

Varro pointed at Lance and bragged to Jane. "We call Lance, 'The GOAT'."

Lance shut his eyes, shook his head and mumbled something in Quauthin.

Jane laughed, "Why?"

Varro explained, "It stands for the 'Greatest of all Time.' Lance is an amazing card player. Don't play cards with him unless you are prepared to lose."

Lance shook his head, "Goat. That's the maddest thing I've ever heard."

Jane looked back at Lance and smiled, "Cards, huh? I'm not bad myself."

Lance waved his hand, "Wasn't you guys running?"

Adriano tickled Arles cheek. Lance smacked his hand away. They both laughed as Adriano and Varro ran off.

"Bye, Jane!" Varro called as they disappeared back down the path.

Jane looked back at Lance and smiled. "They are friendly."

He rolled his eyes. "They are …..yes. Friendly." He picked one of the large flowers that she had taken a picture of. He smiled at her, "May I?"

She wasn't sure what to expect. "Sure."

He used his free hand to tuck her dark hair behind her ear, then he put the flower in her hair. Arles whimpered and Lance put him to his shoulder and pat his back. Jane smiled up at him, "Thank you, Lance."

He smiled warmly at her. "Come on, we'll go see this."

They continued down the pathway.

She giggled, "This baby is adorable. Is he yours?"

Lance smiled, "No. He's my nephew. Lewis is his father."

"I thought you two looked alike. You are brothers."

He smiled, "Yes. We were born at the same time."

"Twins."

He nodded, "Yes. Well. Yes. Let's go with that for now."

They reached Lewis' old flat and Lance opened the door for her. She walked in and her mouth dropped opened. "This is incredible."

Lance held Arles a bit tighter to keep from dropping him in his surprise. "Wow. This doesn't even look the same."

The walls and ceiling had been painted dark blue. Lights made the ceiling glow and reflect off of the new carpets on the floor. It looked like a Las Vegas Casino, complete with a card table and bar that wrapped around the corner. Lance correctly suspected it was copied from there. Video games blinked upstairs and a large, children's slide twisted from the second story, back to the first floor. A craps table sat to the side with bright a spotlight that shown down on it.

Lance shook his head. "We're never going to get Stark back to New York when he sees this."

Jane giggled at his grumbling. "I thought that is who that was."

He looked back at her and nodded his head. "Yes. He's here a lot."

"Hey! Is that Lance?" Jack walked around the corner and shook his hand. "Nice to see you!"

Lance smiled and pointed at her, "Jane. Jack."

Jack smiled, "That's right, we've not met. Captain Jack Harkness. What do you think of Lewis' old place?"

Lance looked around. "It doesn't look anything like it did. What does he think?"

Jack smiled, "He said it was brilliant. When we put in the craps table, he said the same thing about Stark."

Lance laughed. "My brother knows him well."

Jack pointed at the camera Jane held. "Oh! Could you please take my picture? I know you always ask."

She smiled, "I have a reputation I'm not aware of."

Jack leaned on the bar and smiled at her as she took the picture. "It's just that you always ask permission before you take someone's picture."

She smiled, "Well, of course. Rose and John always have a camera in their face. I would find that rather rude. I love photography, but don't want to be annoying about it."

Jack pointed at her. "And that's why Rose hired you. I'm sure of it. You see them as …..normal. Not the celebrities."

"They are just like everyone else. They just have ended up having a very public life. I imagine it's hard. Not having any privacy. People thinking you are something you're not. Did you know that some people believe that they are aliens?"

Jack smiled, "What if they are?"

Jane shook her head, "Oh please, as if. And even if they were, whose business is it but their own?"

"So, you don't believe in aliens?" Jack asked.

She looked surprised at him. "What a strange conversation for someone I've just met."

Jack smiled back at Lance. "She's a keeper."

Lance pointed at Jack warningly.

Jack laughed, "Jane, would you like a drink? Wine? Anything?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Thank you."

Lance looked back at Jack. "I think we'll walk down to the beach. There's some things there she might want to get a few shots of."

Jack leaned against the bar and laughed. "Right."

They walked out and closed the door.

Jack chuckled, "Holy shit. Jane."

Lance groaned and shook his head. "Sorry about Jack. He's….a pain."

She giggled, "He's fine. Don't worry about it. So, that's your brother's place?"

"Yes. Well, it was. We have moved into the house with Rose and John. That's the flat he used to live in."

She nodded as she looked around the island. "This is so beautiful. Just, breathtaking. What an amazing place to live."

They walked down the path to towards the beach. "So, you. Do you have any brothers? Sisters?"

She smiled at him. "I have one brother, but not a twin. He's older. He lives in South America with his family. He has two small children. He will send me photos every so often of them. But, I rarely see them."

Lance nodded as they continued to walk towards the beach. "Yeah, I didn't want that. Lewis' wife died as Arles was born. He doesn't talk about her. I wanted to stay and help him with Arles, but also see him grow up."

She smiled, "Your brother or your nephew?"

He looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that. I don't even know your broth-"

"Both." Lance laughed at her. "It's alright. I really guess it was both."

She smiled at him, "Lance, you are really a nice man. Do you mind if I take your picture with your nephew?"

He chuckled, "I really don't mind."

She smiled at him, "Let's go over here to palm trees, then. The light is better."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23 – The Smallest Quauthin

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24 – The Smallest Quauthin

It was late at night. The penthouse in New York was dim and quiet. The only sound was the telly downstairs being played very low. Exton sat on the sofa, book in hand, with a football match playing quietly in front of him.

Tony walked up behind him, "Hey man."

Exton smiled, "Trying to sneak up on a Quauhtin. Legate told me you were on your way."

"Damn him. I'll get you one day."

"Keep trying. It keeps me on my toes."

"They're asleep?"

He laid his head on the back of the sofa and looked up at him. "Yeah. It's only 4:00 am here."

Tony nodded. "I wasn't sure what time it was there at John's. Felt like morning."

"Go on to bed. I'll be down here."

Tony pat his shoulder. "Thanks, Exton."

"Night." He told him quietly.

Tony walked up the stairs. As soon as he got to the top, he saw Soler lying on the floor in front of Pepper and Tony's bedroom. He was wearing a fedora and was curled up in a ball, asleep. Tony knelt down and looked at him. He smiled proudly at the little boy. "Protecting the Princess. You did great, kid."

Soler didn't wake up. Tony picked him up and carried him to Pepper's old room. Jarvis turned on the lights, dimly, when he walked in. Tony immediately noticed that the room had been repainted and made into a room for a little boy. The bed had linens on it of space shuttles. A framed movie poster of Indiana Jones hung behind the bed.

Tony lay Soler down and tucked him in. He took off his fedora and put it on the dresser under the windows. The lights from New York and the Zeppelins that flew overhead were bright. Tony pulled the drapes and the room darkened. He looked around at the room and saw the soccer ball that Tony Tyler had given Soler when they first met. He smiled at a structure that had been built out of colorful, wooden blocks. Next to Tony, was a desk. On it sat markers and drawings that the boy had done. Tony picked up one with the image of a man holding a little boy's hand. A woman with orange hair held the little boy's other hand. He had written above each image, 'Tony', 'Soli', Pepper'. His 'y', 's' and 'p' were all backwards. Tony put the drawing back on the desk and smiled proudly back at the little boy who was sleeping peacefully. He mouthed, "Night, Buddy."

He quietly walked out of the room, and the lights dimmed a bit. He was rubbing his head when he walked into his bedroom. Not paying attention to where he was going, he fell across the bed, bounced and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Pepper sprang straight up. "Exton!"

Exton jumped off of the sofa and ran to her, but Soler made it in the room first. Seeing a strange figure in the dark, he jumped on Tony's back and started to hit him. "You get out of here! What do you think you are doing?"

Tony held his hands over his head to defend himself. "Get off me, man!"

Exton ran into the room and pulled Soler off of Tony. "Soli! Stop! It's Tony!"

Tony stood up, "Jarvis. Turn the lights on!"

The lights came on and they all saw him standing there rubbing his eye. "I think he got me."

Pepper got out of bed, "I'll get you some ice."

Exton shook his head. "Mortimer is bringing him some."

Pepper sat back on the bed.

Soler immediately became very frightened. "Tony. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Tony took the little boy's hand. He pulled to try to get away from him, afraid of what he might do. Exton stood behind Soli to keep him from running.

Tony let go of him and got down on his knees. "Sparky. I'm not angry with you. It's alright." He held his hands out. "Look. I'm alright."

Soler was still not convinced, "Your eye-"

Tony pointed at him with his eye squinted nearly shut, "I asked you to protect our Princess. You had no idea who I was and kept me from her. If I hadn't been me, you would have saved her. I'm really proud of you. You were great."

Exton put his hand on Soler's shoulder. "We might be able to make a Quauhtin out of him. What do you think, Tony?"

Tony rubbed his eye. "That's up to him. Soli. I'm not angry. Look at me. Do I look angry?"

Soler shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

"Well, see. So, we're good. Our Princess is fine, and I'll have to learn where she moved the bed next time I decide to walk in here in the dark."

Soli walked back to him. "I thought you were a mean person."

Tony held out his hand, and Soli took it. "I know. Don't hesitate. If you do, someone could get hurt. Alright? I'm not angry. Not even a little bit. You did exactly what you should have done."

Soli hugged Tony's neck tightly. Tony rubbed his back. Pepper covered her mouth and smiled proudly.

Soli looked at Tony's face. Mortimer handed him the ice pack and the little boy helped Tony put it on his eye.

"There. Is that it?" Tony asked.

Soli nodded.

He tapped his finger on the little boy's chest. "Guess who I met this week."

He smiled, "Who?"

Tony smiled, "Lartius."

The little boy's mouth opened in surprise. "You did?"

Tony smiled, "I did. He sent you something, but you have to go to sleep to get it. I'll give it to you in-"

Soli turned and ran out of the room at top speed. "Good night!"

Tony held the ice pack to his eye and laughed. "Thanks guys."

Mortimer and Exton nodded as they walked out of the room and closed the door.

Pepper looked at Tony. "How bad is it?"

Tony walked across the bed on his knees. "I think he put his entire fist in my eye. He'll be a hell of a boxer." He sat down next to her holding the ice pack on his eye.

She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "Let me see-"

"It's really fine." He sat the ice pack down on the bed and kissed her lips a few times.

She smiled and told him quietly, "You handled that, very well. He was so scared."

He looked in her eyes. "I need help with this. If you ever see me telling him he is less, or criticizing him, stop me. I'm serious. Do whatever it takes. Don't let me do that to him."

"Are you fighting something?"

"I'm trying to break a cycle. Please, help me do it."

She kissed him, "Tony. I'm so proud of you."

He cupped her face with his fingertips and kissed her. She could taste spearmint in his mouth. He must have been drinking the spearmint water again. He moaned as she rubbed his thighs. It only made him more enthusiastic. He gripped the back of her t-shirt with both of his fists and held her closely. She smiled at him.

"I've never been so happy to be home in my life."

"Take your clothes off." She said quietly.

He groaned, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me?"

She giggled and watched as he stood up beside of the bed. He took off his jacket and odd, long sleeve shirt that she had never seen one like. It was black and fit him tightly. Silver lines ran down his shoulders and arms. He tossed in the floor.

He looked around the room. "I like this. You've been busy. Did you repaint in here?"

"No. I hung up different art, though. If you don't like it-"

He shook his head. "No. It's your room, too. I really do like this."

"I moved your watches on top of your dresser. That way you can see them."

He nodded his head, "That works. Whatever you think. I need to tell you something." He sat on the side of the bed and took off his shoes and socks. "I met the King of the Quauthin. That's why we are late getting back. He had some problems, so we left where Lenox lives and went to the royal palace on their home world. King Lartius has decreed that me and you, are now Primaries, and will have our own Quauhtin protection."

She didn't say anything.

He turned and looked at her. "Does that make sense?"

"We already have Quauhtin protection."

"Because John has asked them here, as a favor to him. Now, they will be here because we are as important as John and the rest of the Tyler family. Get this. He said that….ummm…' I'm decreeing that you are of extreme importance to the people of Earth, and the galaxy. You have Quauhtin from the Prime Guard, but you need your own. I'm sending some more Quauhtin to Primus Lewis and Primus John and you will now be a Primary, under the protection of the Prime Guard. John has been extremely generous as you have been. Not many people would willingly offer to my grandson, help to protect these children. These children are the hope of the Quauhtin people. My heirs to the throne, and rulers of worlds they have never heard of yet. We can't allow them to remain on our home planet in fear that someone will come and take them'."

She sat back in the bed and looked at him. "Hang on. Who is his grandson?"

He smiled, "Legate and Lenox."

"Legate is a Prince?"

"He doesn't talk about it. Doesn't want anyone to know. It blew me away. I never saw that coming. He explained to me later that he stepped back from that role, so he doesn't feel right using the title. Lenox doesn't use the title to help him hide the children they have there. After I thought about it, I can see why."

"Why?"

"Well. If you are a Prince….people expect one thing. You're not….free to be yourself. Without using the title, Legate is his own man."

She smiled, "Just like you. The Prince who doesn't take the title of King."

He laughed.

She smiled, "And I thought they were both pirates."

"I'm not convinced they aren't. I mean, if your grandfather is a King, you can really get out of a lot of shit."

She nodded, "Well, that's true."

He slipped off his jeans and sat in front of her, "And I'm undressed. You need to go to sleep. It's late."

"Jarvis, turn down the lights." She said.

Jarvis spoke, "Of course, Miss Potts." The lights dimmed.

Tony continued to look at her. She wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of cotton pajama bottoms. "It's dark in here and I can't see you as well."

She took off her t-shirt and he looked at her bare breasts. He nodded his head, "I think I can find everything."

She crashed her lips into his and pushed him down on the bed. Under his kiss he panted, "Stop! Stop! Pepper! Oh God."

She rose up and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He reached behind his back and pulled out the ice pack he had laid on the bed. He tossed it on the floor and laughed, "Okay. It's fine now."

She giggled as she climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. He rubbed her breasts, teasing her nipples, gently. She slid off her pajamas. He smiled under her kiss as she pushed his underwear down and put him inside of her. She rocked back and forth on him, getting the friction she needed and driving him deep inside of her.

He moaned and whispered between their kisses, "Really, happy to be back home."

She ground her hips roughly on him, causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

"Slow down." He whispered. She did briefly, but then started moving again on him.

He forgot how to kiss from the pleasure he was feeling. She moaned.

"Slow down." He whispered to her again.

She stopped moving and kissed him. "I missed you so much."

He held her face with his fingertips gently, "It was the so hard to be away from you this time. Not being able to speak to you was intolerable."

She kissed him again and started to rock on his erect member causing them both to moan. Just as she cried out, he turned her over on the bed and lay on top of her. He looked in her eyes and whispered, "Marry me."

She whispered to back to him, "I've already told you 'yes'."

He kissed her neck and chest gently. "Then let this be normal and let me give you a ring."

He began to stroke again. She moaned, "I want you to be sure-"

"Pepper, I _am_ sure. I know what I want. I want you. Please." He caught her lips and kissed her again. She held onto him tightly. He whispered, "I love you. More than anyone I've ever known. Please."

He continued his movement. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, "Tony-"

"I'm asking again. What do you say?" He whispered into her ear.

"I will." She whispered as he kissed her again.

He continued to stroke. "Ring? Anything you want. I'll even let you pick-"

"No. You aren't sure."

"I _am_ sure." He insisted, driving himself deeper inside of her. She put a pillow over her face and shouted into it. He lay down on top of her and tossed the pillow off the bed. He kissed her lips quickly and then he looked in her eyes. "Tell me why, Pepper."

"I want you to be sure."

"Believe me. I am!"

She rolled her eyes and he lay down beside of her. She turned to face him.

He pulled the duvet over them and she felt his hand on her bum. He pressed himself close to her. Looking into her eyes, he continued to speak very quietly to her. "Pepper, I love you. Do you believe me when I say that?"

She smiled at him and caressed his face. "Of course I do."

"Then, let me give you a ring."

"Can yes just be enough for now? If people see a ring, they are all going to know."

"If we do get married, everyone will know."

She groaned. "Tony. It's not as simple as that."

He kissed her lips. "I've worked this out. Forgive me, but I have told someone."

She closed her eyes. "Tony…."

"I told the King. I asked him to marry us. There at the palace. We can be married off world and then just….tell everyone when you are ready. He says they don't use rings. It's just a promise between two people."

She looked into his eyes, "You are serious."

"I'm dead serious. Why would I joke about this? Were you serious when you said, 'yes'?"

She pet his face, "I am. Tony, I love you. I am just worried everything will change if we do that."

He laid his forehead to hers. "Alright. Progress. Finally a reason I can see. Okay." He kissed her again. "And you'll think about getting married at the palace?"

She smiled, "I can't even believe this."

"You are a Princess and deserve to be married by a king."

"Tony…"

He caught her lips again and kissed her. She could feel his hands on her back, holding her tightly as his tongue danced with hers. She looked into his eyes. "Oh, I've missed you."

She teased his beard with her fingertips. He took her hand and held it as it rested on his cheek. "Pepper, I love you. With everything that is me."

She kissed him, "I love you. And I have prepared that report for you."

He looked confused, "Huh? What?"

"The one about the lack of oxygen causing you to lose your mind." She teased.

He smiled, "I asked you before that happened. Didn't I?"

She giggled, "Go to sleep, Tony. Do you need to take your medicine?"

"No. It knocks me out for hours. I need to get up when you do. Wake me, alright?"

She closed her eyes. He continued to look at her and caress her cheek. She didn't open her eyes and whispered, "Tony?"

He whispered, "Yes."

"You are a secret."

He smiled, "Your secret admirer."

She didn't open her eyes, "My secret fiancé."

They both smiled.

"Oh, I really like that so much better. What do you think, Pepper?"

She giggled, "Remember the 'secret' part."

He sighed. "Right."

"Don't just watch me. Try to sleep. If even for an hour."

"Let me worry about me, Bossy."

She felt him watching her as she fell asleep. She wasn't sure if she dreamed it or not, but she heard him whispering to her and kissing her gently as she dreamed. She woke up relaxed and extremely happy a few hours later. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Tony sleeping. Just inches from her face, he must have fell asleep watching her sleep. She kissed his forehead. He continued to sleep without moving.

She got out of the bed, and went to take a shower. She wasn't used to showering in Tony's bathroom, no their bathroom. Everything was in the opposite place than where she was used to. She still managed. After she had brushed out her hair and pulled it up on her head, she walked back into the bedroom to wake Tony. She was wearing a white, silk dressing gown that came right above her knees.

She sat down on the side of the bed. He had rolled over on his back and was scratching his bare chest.

"How did you sleep?" She asked him.

He nodded his head as he yawned. "You smell good. Did you just take a shower?"

She smiled, "Yes."

He opened his eyes in shock, "Without me?!"

She grinned. "Yes. You were asleep."

He smiled at her and ran his hands through his hair. "Could you please hand me the jeans I was wearing? I think I tossed them over there."

She bent down and picked up his jeans. She handed them to him and watched him take the little box out of the pocket and press his thumb to it. It beeped and a look of disappointment came across his face. "5%? How is it going up?"

"What was it yesterday? Still 3%?"

"Yeah. It's been 3% for at least three days. Why is it 5%?"

She rubbed his chest, "Get dressed and call John. Maybe it's something to do with the time change between here and there. Gravity. Who knows?"

He sighed and sat up. She saw him pick up his boxers and pull them back on as she walked over to the closet. Then she heard him gasp.

She turned and saw him holding his chest and trying to catch his breath. The color had drained from his face.

"Oh my God!" She ran and knelt in front of him. "Jarvis! Call John and tell him to get here immediately! It's an emergency!"

"Right away, Miss Potts." Jarvis said.

Tony shook his head as he tried to speak. "It's...not..."

She held both of his hands tightly. "Tony. I'm here. You're going to be alright."

The Doctor popped into the bedroom. He was wearing a swimsuit and a Hawaiian shirt that was unbuttoned. "What's wron- Oh, shit." He rushed to them.

Pepper watched as he put his hand on Tony's chest and another one on his cheek. Tony's face was covered in sweat. His color looked worse with every breath he missed.

The Doctor shook his head, "Tony. It's not a heart attack."

He shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. Pepper still held both of his hands in hers. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to gasp for air.

The Doctor put both of his hands on Tony's cheeks. "I'm going to stop this."

The Doctor closed his eyes and immediately Tony seemed to stop breathing. Pepper almost screamed, but the Doctor told her quietly, "He's alright. He's breathing. I'm controlling everything."

She looked and Tony was taking normal, controlled breaths. The Doctor didn't open his eyes. "Tony. Did you hear him again?"

Tony didn't open his eyes. His color started to improve.

The Doctor nodded, "I'm hearing you say 'no'. Tony, this was another panic attack. Were the other ones this bad?" The Doctor sat down next to him on the bed, not removing his fingertips from his face. Tony didn't open his eyes. "I'm hearing you say, 'yes'."

Pepper started to cry silently. "Tony." She mouthed.

The Doctor, still with his eyes closed, spoke. "Tony. I can help. But, it will involve me looking in your mind. I won't do that unless you tell me it's alright."

Tony spoke without opening his eyes. He sounded like he was hypnotized. "Go ahead."

"Right. If there is anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look."

"I can't think of anything."

"Pepper is here-"

"Let her stay."

Pepper held his hands tighter, "I'm here."

"These panic attacks are being triggered when you hear Yinsen's voice. I'm going to take you back there to him. Maybe if he tells you he needs to say, they will stop. Do you want me to try?"

Tony didn't open his eyes. "He needs to tell me something."

"These panic attacks. How long have you had them?"

Tony sounded like he was dreaming. He spoke without opening his eyes. "Since I came home."

"From the cave?"

"Yes."

"How did you get there?"

"They took me there. I woke up and I was hurt."

"Go back before you were hurt. Where were you?"

"On the ship. Rhodey's there. We're drunk and watching girls dancing for us. I want to watch the girls. Rhodey is being all...chatty."

The Doctor smiled, "You two had a good time on the trip over. I can feel that."

"Rhodey is pissed at me. He told me I was acting like a child. It pissed me off, so I told him to ride in the other HumVee. A soldier was taking my picture when the one in front of us exploded."

"You aren't there anymore. Look at what's happening, but you aren't there. It's like a show on the telly. You are safe here with me and Pepper."

Tony became very frightened, "Pepper isn't safe, John! They are shooting everyone! Get her-"

"Shh…..she's safe."

Tony relaxed and didn't open his eyes. Tears rolled down Pepper's face and she kissed Tony's hands. "I'm here. You're alright."

The Doctor didn't open his eyes. "She's here with me. You are here, too. You are both safe. Say it, Tony."

"Pepper is safe."

"You are safe, too."

"No. I was too close to the bomb. It blew and now there is blood all over me. Everything has gone black."

"You woke up in the cave."

"Yinsen is shaving in the corner."

"Tell me about Yinsen."

"He's a doctor. He's saved me, but completely destroyed my chest. He has this, magnet hooked up to a car battery. It hurts a lot, especially when they hold my head under the water and it shocks me. He says I'll be dead in a week. I can't die here. I have to get home. Rhodey was pissed, but he won't stop looking for me."

"You're right. Rhodey won't stop. Don't give up hope. He's looking now. What sort of things do you and Yinsen talk about?"

"He talks about his family. He has two daughters. A wife. He keeps talking about going home and seeing them again. He asked me if I had anyone. I told him no. He said I was a man who had everything and had nothing. I want everything. If I get back, I'm going to tell Pepper how I feel."

Tears were rolling down Pepper's cheeks. She continued to hold both of Tony's hands. She felt him grip her hands tighter.

The Doctor, still with his eyes shut, asked, "What happened?"

Tony continued to speak slowly like he was dreaming, "I've been here forever. Rhodey must not be able to find me. Yinsen says that it's nothing but desert in every direction for days. I don't care. If I can get past these assholes, we're getting out of here."

"How?"

"They think I'm making a weapon for them. I'm making one for us. It's a suit. I can take Yinsen with me and we can finally get out of here. I can get him back to his family, and I can go home to Pepper."

"A suit? That you wear?"

"Yes. A simple one. They will shoot us to keep us from leaving, but I'm not going to stay here and let them kill us. My week has been over for a while. I'm ready to go."

"Then it's time to go. You are safe, and just watching what happened."

"Okay."

"Tell me what happened. You're leaving now."

Tony voice cracked as he said, "They killed him. He's covered in blood. He told me not to try to save him. He wants to die. He is going to see his family. They had been killed before we even had gotten to the cave. He keeps talking to me. I hear his voice."

The Doctor kept his fingertips on his cheeks. "Think about it. Let me hear it."

Pepper continued to cry in silence. She had never heard Tony talk about anything that happened there. She kissed both of his hands that she still held.

The Doctor spoke. "I hear it. Yes. A very friendly man."

Tony kept his eyes closed, "Yes."

"Focus on his voice. What is he saying to you?"

Tony held his eyes closed tightly. "I don't know. It's not clear."

"Tony, I'm putting all of this into a room. That way it won't torment you. We'll look at it again when you are ready to hear what he has to say. You need to heal from this, just like any other injury."

"I don't want to forget him."

"You are right. You shouldn't. But, let's put everything that happened into a room. Right now, it's all over your head and causing you problems. If it's in a room, you can close the door and get some relief from it. Maybe it will stop these panic attacks and help you-"

The Doctor stopped speaking and listened, "There is another voice. Who is that?"

Tony didn't open his eyes. "Rhodey."

"What is he saying?"

"Tony, you need time to get your mind right."

The Doctor nodded, still with his eyes closed, "Listen to Rhodey. Heal from this, and then we'll look at it again. Together. Alright?"

"Do whatever you think."

The Doctor was quiet for a few minutes. Pepper watched them. Tony seemed to be sleeping as he sat on the side of the bed with the Doctor's fingertips on his face. Tony held her hands tightly. After a few minutes, the Doctor's voice nearly made her jump.

"Tony, it's done. I'm going to step out of your mind, but I'm just here in the room with you. Alright?"

"Okay."

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly and looked at Pepper. "Don't let him go."

He took both of his hands off of Tony's face. Tony opened his eyes. He looked completely confused. "What happened?" He looked at Pepper. Seeing that she was crying, and holding his hands, he looked even more confused. "What happened?"

Pepper quickly got up off of the floor and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned her embrace and kissed the side of her head. "Are you alright, Pepper?"

She held him tightly and laughed through her tears. "Yes."

The Doctor stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He had only just realized that Pepper was only wearing her dressing gown and Tony his boxers. "Ummm... yeah. We'll see if that will help with the panic attacks."

Tony and Pepper continued to hold one another. Tony realized, "Hang on. John. You were in my head. That's what happened. What did I say?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing embarrassing. Don't worry, mate."

Pepper loosened her grip on him. She pressed her forehead to his cheek as she held him. He rubbed her thigh and, noticing the silk dressing gown, rose his eyebrows. "Oh wow. Yes."

The Doctor rubbed his face in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to see it. I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head. "What?"

The Doctor smiled, "Congratulations. Really? Not that it's any of my business, but let him give you a ring, Pepper!"

All of the sympathy that Pepper had had for Tony, was overshadowed by her shock. "Damn it, Tony! Really?"

"I didn't tell him!"

Pepper stood up and walked back into the bathroom. "You two are just...ugh!" She closed the door.

Tony groaned, "Thanks for that, man."

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "Man, I had no idea. I thought you said you were slowing down?"

"I've never been good at that. Drive fast. Fly fast. Just…go."

The Doctor laughed, "I'm thrilled for you both!"

Tony smiled, "Now, I have another reason to have panic attacks. Irish woman on the warpath."

The Doctor grinned, "You've asked her eight times?"

"I think about fifteen. She's said yes, but-"

Pepper walked back out of the bathroom. She angrily pointed at the Doctor. "John. Don't you dare say anything to anyone. I mean it!"

The Doctor held his hands up. "Hey! Don't kick my ass over this. It is just there in his head. It's all over his head. I couldn't help but see it. It's all over mine now. Rose keeps asking me what I'm so damn happy about."

Pepper covered her face and groaned. "I can't even believe this. This entire thing was supposed to be a secret!"

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Yes. 'The secret admirer.' That's so….oh, I love that, man. Clever. Wow. Brilliant."

Tony nodded proudly, "Yeah? Pretty good, huh?"

Pepper groaned.

Tony looked back at Pepper as he walked to stand next to the Doctor. "You know. John's an impartial party. Explain to him why you don't want a ring."

The Doctor crossed his arms and then held up his finger. "Well, hang on. Of course she doesn't want a ring." He looked at Tony and smacked him in the chest. "Idiot!"

Tony threw his hands up. "What? You're taking her side, John?"

Pepper grinned. "Why do you think I don't want a ring, John?"

"Well, it's him! And if you show up, wearing a ring, everyone is going to know. Everyone is going to talk. Everything is going to change."

Pepper held her hand out. "See! He gets it! Why don't you?"

Tony groaned, "Maybe you shouldn't get involved in this, John-"

The Doctor was too deep in to back out now. He walked over to Pepper and put his arm around her. "After all! It's just easier to be known as Tony's assistant, than as Tony's girlfriend."

Pepper closed her eyes tightly. "Oh. The way you said that...ugh."

The Doctor continued to walk around the room. "The jokes, the water cooler talk, the never-ending blood sucking press!"

Pepper nodded, "Yes! You get it!"

He leaned against the dresser and crossed his arms, "She's not even used to kissing you in front of people, Tony."

Pepper crossed her arms. "That's true-"

"Or, saying ... things like 'I love you'..."

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "John?"

Tony dropped his head dramatically. "John….."

The Doctor opened the box and looked at the watches. "The solution to this problem, is a simple one." He pointed at Tony. "He's ask?"

Pepper looked at him, "Yes."

"You said, 'yes'?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes."

The Doctor pulled out the watch tray and took out a ring that sat in the bottom. "Then wear the bloody ring! Just put it on the right hand instead of the left. That way, no one asks. The secret engagement remains just that. A secret."

Tony rose his eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Hey, that's a good idea."

The Doctor walked over and handed Tony the ring. He pat him on the shoulder, stepped away, typed something on his wrist and smiled. "Good luck, mate."

He disappeared.

Tony looked at the ring and then at Pepper. She stood on the other side of the room with her arms crossed, looking surprised back at him.

"I didn't plan that." Tony insisted.

She covered her mouth and smiled, "It makes sense."

He walked to stand in front of her. She handed him her left hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. "If you want to wear it on your right hand, I don't mind. Or, if you don't want to wear it at all. But, at least you have it."

It was a beautiful silver ring with embroidered writing all over it in an odd text. A large diamond sat inside of the band with several other smaller diamonds around it. Tony pointed at it. "It's made from the medal John took out of my chest. Well, mixed with some white gold, so it all looks silver. The writing is Latin. It says, 'The beginning and ending of me, is you'."

She covered her mouth, "I'm going to start crying again."

He smiled. "You don't have to cry." He kissed her hand and the ring. "That feels perfect."

She looked at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Taken in surprise by her sudden move, he threw his hands out. She took off her dressing gown and allowed it to fall to the floor. He smiled, "So, I take it that you like it?"

She felt his hands on her back as she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him again. He fell backwards on the bed, taking her with him. Misjudging how far they were from the side, they both fell into the floor together with a loud thump. He laughed hysterically.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24 - Rain

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25 - Rain

Back on the island, Genie and Tony Tyler played in the swimming pool. Pete sat under an umbrella drinking a beer and wearing sunglasses. Lewis sat next to him smiling. "Man, it is nice not to have to go to Torchwood today."

Pete held up his finger. "Let's hope it stays that way, Director."

"I haven't agreed to that yet-"

"Close enough. Be glad you aren't in the middle of this stuff in Washington. Oh, that's a mess. Where did John go?"

Lewis shook his head. "Something about an emerg-"

The Doctor's scream interrupted Lewis' sentence. He ran and jumped into the water, splashing everyone around the pool. When his head popped up above the water, he saw a wet Pete and Lewis glaring at him.

"Really, son?" Pete asked.

Lewis laughed and sat back in his seat.

He felt her presence and smiled at her as Rose walked towards them. She was holding Samuel in her arms and smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I can't tell you...and it's taking everything in me not to."

She shook her head and laughed. He swam to the side of the pool and got out to stand in front of her. "Take off all of Sam's clothes. I know how to make him like this."

She lay Samuel down and took off his clothes while the Doctor stood with his hands on his hips.

"Daddy! You splashed more water out of the pool than Jack does!" Genie complained.

He laughed proudly. "Yes. And just for that, I'll do it again!" He took a few steps back to get a running start, then jumped into the pool again.

Water went everywhere. Rose had to move to narrowly miss getting struck by the wave. Pete and Lewis got the worst of it again.

"John!" Lewis shouted.

Genie climbed out of the pool laughing hysterically. "That was brilliant."

Pete pointed at her, "You. Are a rat. He doesn't need encouragement."

She giggled at him.

Rose laughed, "I wish I knew what he is so happy about. It's a nice change. He's been so worried and withdrew the past few days."

Pete nodded, "He has a good reason. Try not to be too hard on him."

He swam back over to the side and leaned on the edge. "Take off his nappy, too."

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Hand him to me. It's fine."

"Sunscreen-"

"Rose. He's fine. Just hand him to me."

Rose took off Sam's nappy and handed him to his Daddy. "And here we are. See, it's like a big bath."

Samuel put his hand in the water as he Daddy held him. "Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum."

"Yes. It does feel good. I'd like to take off my swimming trunks, too. But Mum Mum wouldn't like that."

Rose put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "Mum Mum can hear you."

"So can Papa and Grandfather." Lewis insisted. "Yes, Daddy. Please keep on the trunks."

Pete laughed and mumbled, "Oh good God."

Jack, wearing a pair of sunglasses, nice trousers and a blue oxford, stepped out on the pool deck. "Rose." he called.

Meeting up with Rose, he smiled and quickly kissed her cheek in greeting. He turned and threw his hand up. "Hey, guys."

Pete drank the rest of his beer. "Hey Jack. What are you so dressed up for?"

Jack cleared his throat, "I'm going to see Jake. What do you think, Rose? Yeah?" He looked at his clothing, clearly seeking her approval.

She shook her head. "Let's go see what else you have."

Lewis pointed up at him. "Go see if I have something. You're welcome to whatever. We're about the same size."

Jack nodded, "Thanks. Alright." Jack put his arm around Rose's shoulder. "I might need a pep talk, too. I've nearly talked myself out of this again."

"It's been a week-"

"It's been 300 years!" Jack insisted.

"Right. I'm sorry. I haven't thought about it like that."

Jack pointed at himself. "I'm not his...Jack. But…maybe…"

Rose took his hand. "I could go with you-"

Lewis pointed at her, "Someone needs to go with you -"

"I know that. Find someone then."

Jack shook his head. "Nah. It will be easier to do this on my own. But, thank you, Rose."

"It will be alright. Come then."

They walked together into the house.

Lewis clapped his hands. "Children. Genie and Tony. Lance is in the house and says he has ice cream for the pair of you. Get some towels and don't drip all over the place. Soli is on his way now."

Genie and Tony looked at one another and said at the same time, "Yeah!" They grabbed towels and ran into the house with Rose and Jack.

The Doctor kissed Samuel and got deeper in the water. Samuel slapped the water with his hand and laughed.

Lewis looked back to make sure Rose wasn't where she could hear them. "So. Fill me in about this problem in Washington. Bad Wolf problem sorted?"

The Doctor nodded, "For the moment. But, I haven't talked to Rose about it."

Pete rubbed his lips, "So far, we've managed to convince everyone its exposure to a chemical weapon."

Lewis shook his head. "Well, that's going to cause problems for Tony."

"No. Not really. Thanks to John, it's going to help him." Pete insisted.

"Why?"

Pete smiled, "He doesn't make chemical weapons. But, now that there is this scare. He has plans for a weapon that will deploy something that will capture the chemical, make it safe, and release it into the atmosphere."

Lewis rubbed his eyes. "Oh, that sounds like something that already-" He looked back at the Doctor in surprise. "You didn't."

The Doctor smiled, "I did. Supply. Demand. Besides, I seem to remember he ends up working out something like that anyway."

Lewis groaned and shook his head. "I'm not getting involved in this. I already know too much."

The Doctor put Sam on his chest and floated on his back. "And this guy is getting a bit of color on his cheeks."

Samuel laughed loudly.

Pete smiled at the scene. "I have a towel when he's ready to come out."

The Doctor smiled at his son, "Samuel and Da Da are swimming. Can you say, 'Da Da'?"

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Pete laughed, "That's how Tony was, too. 'Mum. Mum. Mum.' I thought it was because he was too frightened to say anything else first."

Lewis and the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor asked Lewis. "What's going on with Lance and this girl?"

Lance took the towel from Pete and took Samuel out of the pool. He wrapped him in the towel and sat down with him under the umbrella as he spoke. "He says there's nothing going on."

Pete rose his eyebrow, "Really? I haven't seen her, but I've heard she's beautiful."

"Stunning. Wow. Like…a…" Lewis tried to find the word. "I don't even know what."

The Doctor leaned on the side of the pool. "I talked to Jack about her. He said she's not a threat at all. But, wouldn't tell me anything more than that."

Pete groaned. "You know, what's the use of having this knowledge if we can't use it?"

"Somethings have to just happen. Trust me Pete. If you knew what was going to happen, you would hate it."

Pete looked surprised, "Do you know?"

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Some of it. A little. I sometimes get…..flashes of what will happen."

Pete held his hands out for Sam and held him. "Jack has only told me that I need to move Jacks and Tony to Greece. Just…abandon the mansion."

"What do you think about that?" Lewis asked.

"Well, it's nice to keep for the occasional grand party. Business odd thing. So, for that I'll probably keep it. Howie has wanted me to sell it for years. He believes I need a castle." Pete chuckled.

The Doctor laughed, "A castle? Does he have any idea how impractical that is?"

"It's an ongoing joke with us. Ask him about it at the dinner."

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Tony, The Doctor and Bruce Banner all sat at the bar of Tony's New York penthouse. The three men looked at a tablet with complex figures and read-outs. Four boxes of pizza had been delivered and sat on the bar, opened.

Bruce rubbed his chin. "This information is amazing. Thanks for bringing me over here to use your lab, Tony."

Tony walked around the bar, picked up a thermos and drank some dark liquid. "You're welcome anytime, man. Just...don't go green and trash the place."

Bruce chuckled, "I'll try my best, not to." He reached over and grabbed another piece of pizza.

The Doctor looked up at Tony. "What are you drinking? Chlorophyll?"

Tony nodded. "I'm stuck at 5%. What the hell is that about? Why did it go up?"

"Probably stress."

"Stress?" Tony looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm going with that. Based on the last week, I'm surprised it's not higher. What with all of these secrets you are keeping lately."

Tony smiled proudly, "Worth it. Totally."

The lift doors opened and Pepper walked in with Natasha, who carried a stack of paperwork. Tony took a look at the ladies, "Damn it, boys! Party's over. Who told them that we had pizza up here?"

Pepper grinned at his remark. "Pizza, does sound good."

He propped himself against the bar and crossed his legs, still drinking from the thermos. "Pepper brought Natasha. That means I have to sign something."

Natasha smiled, "It's all marked, Mr. Stark."

He groaned. The Doctor noticed that Pepper took a slice of pizza and kept her distance from Tony. "You've been out of town for weeks. It's piled up."

He shook his head and looked back at Bruce. "Welcome back to the real world. I'm going to need an ice pack after I sign all of that shit."

Pepper was used to his complaining. "There are three in the freezer. That's one for both hands and an extra for when I smack you in the head."

Bruce laughed under his breath.

The Doctor chuckled, "I'd stay out of arm's reach of her, mate. Otherwise, we're going to have to change the sign."

Tony nodded his head and smiled at her.

"What sign?" Pepper asked.

Tony smiled and pointed at a small dry erase board on the refrigerator door. "A gift from my pain in the ass friends, here."

Pepper looked at the sign that had, "Tony has been accident free for 8 days." She laughed, "So, we're not counting Soli popping you in the eye then?"

Tony groaned and dropped his head. "Damn it."

The Doctor smiled, "What? Soli did what?"

Pepper walked over to the sign and erased the number. Then she drew a zero in its place. "Soli punched him in the eye last night. He thought he was someone else, and was trying to protect me. He must have used a dermal regenerator on it this morning."

The Doctor looked back at Tony and laughed under his breath. "My little Quauthin."

Pepper turned back around, "See, now you have something to work towards."

Tony shook his head. "Damn it."

"Where is Soli?" She asked as she ate her pizza.

The Doctor didn't look up from the tablet. Something on it had all of his and Bruce's attention. "Soli is at my place. The nanny is tutoring the children for me. Soli is doing really great."

Tony nodded, "He is. I saw some stuff he had written last night. His letters are backwards-"

Pepper pointed at Tony threateningly. "And he's learning."

He crossed his arms. "What?"

"You told me to stop you-"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Right. Sorry. He's doing fine. Honestly, it's impressive. Anyway, Natasha, pizza?"

Bruce rubbed his hands together and got up to walk around the bar to wash his hands. "I think that fourth figure is the one we need to look at closer, John."

The Doctor picked up the tablet and nodded. "If that becomes a variable, this is going to become explosive."

Bruce took a towel and dried his hands. "Well, maybe it is." He looked beside of him and noticed Natasha. "Ugh."

Natasha had taken a slice of pizza and looked back at Bruce. "I think most people say 'hi'."

Tony walked back to stand next to the Doctor and look at the tablet. "Natasha, this is Bruce. Pepper, have you met Bruce?"

Pepper's eyes became huge, "THAT BRUCE?"

The Doctor chuckled, "She's heard of you, Bruce."

Bruce smiled, "I'm not sure how I feel about that. It's nice to meet you, Miss Potts. And..."

"Natasha." She helped.

He smiled, "Natasha."

The Doctor stopped looking at the tablet and became interested in the conversation. He propped his head on his chin and looked at them. "Natasha, there's drinks in the fridge."

"I'm alright. Thanks." She ate a slice of pizza.

The Doctor sat back and put his hand on Tony's back. "Oh! I'm sorry, I nearly forgot. That error, down in the shop."

Tony looked confused at him. "Error?"

"Yes. You asked me to remind you to mention it to Pepper-"

"OH! Yes! Right. Thanks, John." Tony jumped off of the stool and motioned for Pepper to follow him as he walked to the shop. "Miss Potts. Come here and take a look at this."

She wiped her mouth and looked confused back at Tony. "Okay." She followed him to the shop. He stopped and they walked together the last bit, him with his hand on her back.

The Doctor looked at Natasha. "Natasha. You're Pepper's..."

"Assistant." She replied without looking up from her pizza.

He nodded. "Natasha. Natasha what?"

She looked up at him. "You mean my last name?"

"Yes."

She went back to eating her pizza. "Rushman. Natasha Rushman."

He crossed his arms and nodded, "Rushman, huh? So, if I was to say to you... the Cyclops as fallen..."

Natasha's eyes got huge in surprise as she looked back up at the Doctor. "I would say, the rest of Greece waits for Odysseus. Until then, we remain."

He laughed. "I thought that was you. Brilliant!" Then he started to speak in Russian. _"Explain to me, what is your assignment here?"_

Natasha answered him in Russian. _"I was sent to ensure that no more suits were made. There was some odd activity that has since stopped. Although, no one can explain the CEO or Pepper's absences. The bodyguard staff they have now keeps them airtight from everyone."_

Bruce chuckled in surprise. "What is this? Russian?"

The Doctor smiled, "Do you speak Russian, Bruce?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't. Wow. It's just not something you expect to hear in New York." He went back the bar stool and became engrossed in the tablet's information again.

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper walked down the stairs to the stop. She shook her head. "I'm not sure I understand. An error? Down here?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Damnest thing."

He opened the door and Jarvis turned on the lights. Tony turned around and grabbed her quickly. His lips crashed into hers. She held him tightly and returned his kiss.

He moaned and rested his forehead to hers. "Do you have any idea, how hard it is-"

"No. Show me." She teased.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You too?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Oh, yes."

He started to kiss her again. She walked him over to the sofa. He had already unzipped her skirt and slipped it off with her underwear. She unfastened his jeans and pushed them down as they continued to kiss one another. She pushed up his t-shirt that he wore and ran her fingernails down his back. He grabbed her bum and held it tightly.

She whispered to him. "Hang on."

He watched as she turned around and lay down on the arm of the sofa, causing her bum to go into the air. He rubbed his face. "So, from behind. Like this?"

He watched as she brought her hand down and started to tease herself. Overcome with how much he wanted her, he grabbed both of her hips and drove himself deep inside of her. She cried out. "Oh yes!"

He continued to pound himself into her, roughly. She heard him tell her, "You're mine. Just mine."

She pressed her face into a pillow that lay on the sofa as he continued. She was sure she heard him begin to growl and she felt herself become extremely wet. He continued, "Hide your face if you want, I'm going to make you scream where they can still hear you."

She panted, "Do it, then."

He growled and continued to pound inside of her. "So, Bossy. I love it."

She took a deep breath and shouted into the pillow. Her legs had became numb.

"Yes." He growled. "You feel so good. Oh God."

She shouted again and called his name. She heard him growl loudly behind her.

He took himself out of her, knelt down and licked between her legs. She tried to move away from him and he pulled her closer to his mouth. He sucked and licked her. She shouted loudly into the pillow again as she felt herself collapse.

She climbed onto the sofa and lay down on her back. She saw him stand up and rub his beard. "Oh, that's awesome." He pointed at her. "I'm not finished yet."

"Keep in mind that we have to walk out of here. One of us, with high heels."

He grinned. "Oh wow. I haven't thought of that. Are you….?"

She propped her head up on the pillow, "I'm alright. Just…gently now."

He smiled warmly at her as he lay down on top of her and started to kiss her lips. She put him back inside of her and he began to stroke slowly. He moaned. She whispered, "You are so loud."

"You are so tight. My God, it's fucking hot." He continued to kiss her, "This entire work thing...it's just getting in the way of me wanting to make love to you."

She giggled at him. "Who else do you trust enough to do this?"

He kissed her, "No one. But, think about it." He continued to stroke slowly inside of her.

"Oh, that's…"

"Okay?"

She closed her eyes tightly, "So, good."

He stopped stroking and looked in her eyes. "Do you need a break?"

She whispered. "I'm alright."

He caught her lips with his and kissed her again. "I've been giving something some thought."

She smiled, "I hesitate to ask."

He caressed her cheek, "I read someplace...somewhere before, 'I want to undress you. Touch you. Kiss you. Taste you. I want you hard and hot and deep and fast. And then I want you slow and sweet. I want you under me and on top of me and sitting and standing. I want to see your eyes when pleasure makes you light up. I want to hold you when you come down and try to find your breath. I want everything with you'."

She smiled at him, "Tony."

"I'm so sorry I scared you this morning."

"Tony. I'm alright. You haven't scared me away."

He smiled, "Good. So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About what I just said. Good wedding vows or what?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think wedding vows are supposed to beginning with wanting to undress someone."

"Depends on the someone. I always want to undress you." He caught her lips again and kissed her. She held him tightly and he began to stroke again. "The best lunch date, ever."

Meanwhile upstairs, The Doctor and Natasha had finished their conversation in Russian. Bruce couldn't help but be impressed. The Doctor walked over to the fridge to get another bottle of beer. He pointed at Natasha, "Good chat."

Bruce chuckled, "Sounded like it. Sounds like you might have put an end to the Cold War...again."

Natasha rolled her eyes and took another slice of pizza.

Lewis walked into the room with Soler, who was holding his hand over his eye. Lewis announced, "And we have an injury."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "Oh, let me see." He knelt down in front of the little boy, who wasn't crying, but was very quiet. The Doctor looked at it, picked him up and sat him on the top of the cabinet so he could get a better look.

Lewis stood beside of him, "The children were playing and he fell. His head just….scrapped across the sand."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, this is really painful. Soli, it's alright to cry."

Soler sighed, "I don't think it would help, John."

Lewis smiled proudly at the little boy. "He's so strong. Very tough, young warrior."

The Doctor wet a towel and cleaned the sand off of the injury.

Lewis turned and smiled at Natasha and Bruce. "Bruce? Right?"

Bruce shook his hand. "Yes."

He smiled and pointed to himself. "Lewis."

Natasha smiled, "The famous Lewis. Pepper has mentioned you."

Lewis nodded, "Good things, I hope."

"I'm Natasha, her assistant."

He pointed at her, "Yes, I've heard of you. Yes. What have you heard about me?"

"That you are in charge of the bodyguards for everyone."

He nodded, "Yes. With John. We manage it together." Lewis helped himself to pizza while The Doctor looked over Soler.

Tony and Pepper walked back into the kitchen. Pepper carried her heels in her hands. Tony clapped his hands together. "And that's taken care of. Thanks for reminding me about that error, John. Pepper knew what it was immediately."

The Doctor nodded his head and smiled, "I'm glad."

Lewis pointed at Pepper's bare feet. "Feet hurt?"

Pepper smiled, "Yes. Heels-"

"Oh. Say no more. John refuses to let Rose even wear them."

Tony spotted Soler sitting on the cabinet. As soon as the little boy saw him, he began to cry. "Tony."

Tony quickly held him, "Shhh…..what's wrong?"

Lewis explained what had happened while he ate.

The Doctor added, "He might have some sand in his eye, but I didn't see any."

Tony looked at the side of the boy's head, "That's really scratched up. I know what this needs." He took something out of his pocket and put some cream on the side of Soler's head. The little boy stopped crying almost immediately. "There. I've been putting that on my eye all morning. I got into a fight with a short Quauhtin last night."

Soli looked up at Tony.

Tony held his arms out. "Need me, then? It's alright. You're alright."

Soli wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony lifted him off of the cabinet and held him. "See, you're alright. It's okay."

Pepper walked over and rubbed his back, "Soli. Do you want a band-aid?"

"Do, we have any band-aids?" Tony asked her.

She opened a cabinet and groaned, "No. Jarvis. We need band-aids. Latex free ones with the next grocery order."

Jarvis replied, "Yes, Miss Potts."

Tony looked confused, "Latex-free?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "They break me out. You know that."

Tony shook his head. "I didn't know that. You know, Pepper. You are a high maintenance woman."

Pepper smiled back at him, "Only during business hours, and I have a staff to attend to me."

Tony chuckled at her comment and sat Soli back on the cabinet. "Is it feeling better?"

Soli nodded his head. "I'm okay."

Tony looked at the boy's head again, "John, can you use that …..healing tool on him?"

"Not until it fully appears. I can bring it back later-"

Tony waved his hand, "Ah. He'll be alright. Soli. Do you want to go back to John's, or stay with me?"

Soli felt of his head, "It's bright there. I think I'll stay here. If that's alright-"

Tony nodded his head. "That's fine, man. Cool."

Natasha looked confused, "So, who is he?"

Tony and Pepper looked at one another and stumbled over words. "Ummm….he's….."

Tony finally decided, "He's a friend, who is staying with us. Soler, this is Natasha and Bruce."

Soler waved at them, "Hi."

They both waved back at him and smiled.

Natasha reminded Pepper, "Ms. Potts, you have a 2:00-"

"Ugh. Yeah. And that's blocked off for three hours. Who is it?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure."

Pepper looked back at Tony. "Okay. Can you look at this? We need to go."

He helped Soli off of the cabinet and stood next to her at the bar, putting his hand on her back. "Right. Show me."

"Well, all of this. I know. Boring paperwork. But, it's all about the Expo, and SST and, well just everything."

"Have you read through all of this?"

"Yes. And everything makes sense, except this." She flipped to a place she had marked in the files and pointed.

Tony looked at it. "No. I'm not agreeing to that. Who is this?"

She closed the file and pointed. Tony groaned. "I think he does this just so I'll call. Damn it." Tony took out his phone and dialed a number. He signed the other paperwork as he waited for someone to pick up. After a bit, Tony spoke into the phone. "Mike. It's me. Pepper is going over this shit you sent over. I don't sign stuff with 'almost' and 'approximate' in it. Who did you have write this up? An idiot?"

The man apparently did.

"Well, have the idiot fix it and resend it. And I want a prototype...hang on..." He sat the phone down on the bar. He held the side of Pepper's head and cupped his mouth to whisper in her ear. "You are so sexy. When is the secret project that the freak can't know about?"

She smiled, "March 28."

As she answered, she could feel him run his tongue, slowly across the edge of her ear unseen in front of Bruce, Natasha and the Doctor. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Oh, my God."

He whispered in her ear, "Are you going to have to change those knickers before you return downstairs?"

She covered her face, "Oh, you have no idea."

He took his hands away from her face and laughed.

She took a deep breath and tapped the papers. "Finish this."

He picked back up the phone. "Mike. March 15th. I need it in London, so gas up at damn Zeppelin or whatever. She can't be late. Got it?"

The Doctor looked at Pepper. "Pepper. Just really quick, can I tell Rose…..ummm…what we were talking about this morning? Please?"

"No." She insisted.

He groaned and bounced his head on the top of the bar. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret like that from my wife! Please! It's driving me mad."

"No." Pepper mouthed.

"She is going to get it out of me. She…..she…..has her ways. Pepper. Seriously, I can't even be around her at the moment because…I can't tell her without breaking my promise to you. Reconsider this."

Pepper grinned at him. "Just Rose?"

"Yes. Just Rose. I promise. No one else."

She sighed, "Alright. Just Rose." She pointed forcefully at him, "I'm serious, John! I'll break your damn neck."

He smiled, "I have a rather strong neck."

She pointed forcefully at him again. "I'll have Lewis to do it."

Lewis laughed, "I have no idea what she's on about. Just let me know, Pepper."

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, my mate is in way over his head."

Tony ended the call. Pepper pointed at the last file. He signed it and smiled back at her. "Just in time for your 2:00, Miss Potts."

She smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Stark." She turned to walk out of the penthouse.

Natasha joined her. "It was nice to meet you, Doctor Smith. And Bruce. And Soler."

Bruce was clearly awe struck by her, "And you."

Soler smiled, "Bye!"

Pepper turned, smiled and waved bye.

They left.

Bruce turned back to Tony. "Did you know she could speak Russian?"

Tony shook his head. "Who? Pepper?"

"No, that Natasha."

"Phhhhh…..She speaks like, ten languages. She's a freak."

"Where is she from?" Bruce asked.

"Legal. I think." Tony answered. "I have no idea. I've never seen her smile. Personally, she's...just strange. Like a Vulcan. Well, I think they have more of a personally."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, she was smiling up here."

Tony looked surprised, "Yeah?"

The Doctor pointed at Bruce.

Tony laughed, "You want to take on thawing out that iceberg? Good luck with that, man. Damn. I've heard of Extreme Sports, that would be like, Extreme Dating. What do you think, Sparky?"

Soler sipped a juice box he took out of the fridge. "What's a Vulcan?"

Tony shook his head. "Well, that answers that question."

Bruce laughed. "I didn't say anything about dating anyone."

Tony pointed at Soli. "There's pizza just here. Have you eaten?"

Soler sat down next to Bruce and Lewis handed him a slice of pizza. "I'm going to get back. Everything good here?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. Are the guys finished putting Bruce's house back together?"

Lewis nodded, "Lance is there now. He says it looks good. Just like new."

It started to rain outside. Soler sat down his slice of pizza and walked to the window slowly. "Tony?"

Tony sipped his chlorophyll. "Yeah?"

Soler pointed at the window, "What is that?"

He looked back at the Doctor. "Does he know what rain is?"

"Probably not."

Tony walked over to the window and knelt beside of Soler. "It's rain. The clouds pull water from the ground up, and then it brings it to the land. Have you ever seen that before?"

"No. Is it safe?"

Tony smiled, reached in his pockets and put everything on the cabinet in the kitchen that was in them. "It's going to be cold, but you have to feel it. There's nothing like it."

He took Soli's hand and opened the door to the large platform. They both stepped outside. The Doctor and Bruce watched as Tony told Soler to hold out his hands and let the rain fall into them. The little boy laughed and then opened his mouth to let the rain fall into it. Tony laughed with him and then splashed the puddle that had gathered between them with his palm.

Bruce smiled at them, "How could he not know what rain is?"

"He's not from here. The best I can work out, he's been on a ship his entire life."

"A ship, huh? Like a Zeppelin?"

The Doctor looked back at Bruce with a serious expression, "No. Like a ship in space."

Bruce sat back in surprise. "Huh. Really?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yep."

"Then that would make him-"

"Yep."

"And you?"

"Yes."

"And Tony?"

The Doctor laughed, "No. He's from here."

Bruce nodded his head, "Well…..this is certainly surprising."

"It's alright?"

Bruce smiled, "I have no problem with it. It's just, out of anyone I've ever met, Tony is the one I would have suspected first."

The Doctor laughed. "Really?"

Bruce laughed and crossed his arms. They continued to watch the two play outside in the rain. "He is nothing at all what I expected."

The Doctor chuckled.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Pepper, Natasha and Exton walked back into the offices downstairs. A woman dressed in all white stood up when they approached.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Pepper insisted.

The woman smiled, "It's completely fine Miss Potts. I've already set up in your office."

Pepper looked at Natasha in confusion. "I'm sorry. Do you have a presentation, or something?"

The woman in white shook her head and smiled. "I was instructed to give you this card." She handed Pepper a card and smiled. "Take your time, I'll be inside." She turned and walked into Pepper's office.

Pepper looked at Exton, "Do you know what this is about?"

He laughed, "I couldn't tell you if I did."

She opened the envelope and read a message written inside. _"The guys have told me how hard this week has been for you. I thought you probably needed a bit more than flowers this time. – the Secret Admirer."_

Pepper smiled at the card. "Oh, that man."

Natasha didn't understand. "Miss Potts?"

"Natasha. I'll be busy for the rest of the day. Finish up everything, and I'll see you tomorrow." Pepper walked into her office and saw a massage table had already been set up.

The woman smiled, "Oil, or no?"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 - A Beautiful Woman

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25 - A Beautiful Woman

Tony and Soli had put on some dry clothes and met with Bruce and the Doctor in Tony's workshop. Bruce was happy to help with their odd project, even though he wasn't sure what to expect.

Tony had sat him behind the large desk. "Alright, Bruce. Keep an eye on the screens there. If anything goes into the red, scream to let me know. Or just push the button to close the circuit. I'm not completely sure what to expect here."

The Doctor, wearing his glasses, stood looking at a mannequin closely at the end of the room. "Tony, where did you get this?"

"I don't know. A store? Internet? Beats me. Focus, man."

Tony looked up just in time to see the Doctor lick the mannequin's face.

"John? What the hell, man? Freak!" Tony asked.

The Doctor nodded, "No. Not an Auton. Sorry, just had to make sure. Looks just like one."

Tony shook his head as he knelt down in front of Soler. "John. You are strange-"

"You haven't told me that-"

"In about ten minutes."

Bruce laughed at them.

Tony pressed a few things on Soler's bracelet. "Alright. You are on again. Now. Do you need a power source to pull from?"

Soler shook his head. "No. There is a lot of power in here."

Tony smiled, "Yeah, there is. Can you feel it?"

Soli nodded. "Yes. Can't you?"

Tony smiled proudly, "No. But, it's okay that you do. Just pull a bit into your hands, slowly." He pointed at Bruce, "If I tell you to turn him off, just press the button over there that I showed you."

Bruce nodded, "I got it."

The Doctor moved to the side of the room and watched as Soler pulled energy from the lights overhead and rolled it into a ball in his hands. Tony smiled and looked up at the Doctor. "See? What did I tell you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "He's a Khrele. They do that. Do you listen to nothing I say?"

Bruce chuckled at their bickering.

Tony crossed his arms, "Well, Genius. This is where I need help. I've only seen him do this. You seem to know what a Khrele is, so now it's your turn. You help now." Tony stood up and pointed at Soli. "Go. Be a Doctor."

The Doctor rubbed his mouth. "Alright. Soli. Point at the dummy, just there. You should be able to shoot the electricity out, just like you did at me."

Soler pointed at the dummy. His hands continued to glow and the energy didn't move.

Tony groaned, "Turn him off, Bruce."

Bruce pushed the button and the boy's hands returned to normal.

Tony asked, "Have you seen a Khrele actually shoot someone?"

"I was shot by one. Just a week ago. You might remember." He looked back at Soli and smiled, "Pepper kissed me."

Bruce looked shocked. "Pepper what?"

Tony dramatically dropped his head. "It was CPR. Freak."

Bruce nodded his head. "Hell, I'd count it."

Tony pointed at Bruce warningly. "Damn it. Ugh! Can't tell you about that, man. Shut up, John!"

The Doctor was enjoying annoying his friend. "Alright. Change the subject."

Tony ran both of his hands though his hair and sighed. "Maybe he needs to….throw it or something."

The Doctor looked around and picked up the basketball. "Soli. Throw this to me."

He bounced the ball to him. Soli caught it and threw it back to him. The Doctor smiled and holding the ball told the boy, "Alright. Now, throw the ball, without holding the ball."

Soler looked confused, "What?"

"Just, pretend the ball of energy is the basketball. Imagine yourself throwing it at the dummy. See if that will do it."

Soler nodded.

"Turn him on again, Bruce." Tony asked.

Soler took a deep breath and pulled the energy out of the lights overhead. He rolled the energy into a ball and threw it at the dummy. The dummy caught fire and fell over.

"Oh yes!" Tony exclaimed.

"That's it!" The Doctor smiled.

Bruce turned off the circuit. "And he's off again."

One of the shop robots rolled over and shot the dummy with a fire extinguisher.

Tony held out his hand, "How about that? I thought I was the only one he shot with that damn fire extinguisher."

The Doctor laughed.

Tony knelt in front of Soler. "That's great. How does that feel? It doesn't hurt you or anything, does it?"

Soli shook his head, "No."

The Doctor rubbed his chin, "If he was to shoot at metal, or water, it could come back and electrocute him. That might be what happened. He overloaded himself because he can't control it yet."

Tony, still kneeling in front of Soli. "That's true. Huh. Sparky, you don't remember what happened before you woke up in the hospital? Why were you there?"

Soler shrugged his shoulders. "Tony, I really don't know."

The Doctor nodded, "Ah, it might be for the best. I'm trying to remember about Khreles. When they absorb energy, it's like they….tank up. You know, like a car with petrol."

Tony smiled at Soler and whispered, "Petrol. John talks funny. We call that gas."

Soler laughed.

The Doctor didn't notice and continued, "His eyes will begin to glow. The ones I've seen are usually white. Sometimes, yellow. Huh." He remembered the Bad Wolf's eyes glowing yellow.

Tony smiled at Soler and playfully tickled him. "How about that? You probably will need some sunglasses."

Soler laughed.

The Doctor looked around the room and took a light bulb out of a lamp on Tony's desk. He handed it to Soler and helped him put his fingertips on the connectors. "Turn him back on, Bruce."

Bruce pressed the button, "He's on."

The Doctor told the little boy, "Alright. Move the energy into the bulb. Gently. You don't want to push too much in it or it will break."

Slowly, the light he held in his fingertips blinked and then glowed brightly. Tony put his hands on his hips and laughed, "How about that? He's like Fester Addams."

Bruce laughed, "And he's off again. You two are crazy. I can't remember laughing this much."

Soli handed the Doctor the bulb, "That's really neat, John."

The Doctor smiled at him. "When you learn to control it more, you will be able to use your fist as a torch. The electricity will just ….glow there in your hand. It could be useful."

Tony crossed his arms and smiled, "How about that, Sparky?"

The Doctor suddenly remembered something. "OH! I just remembered! Khrele's can…..ummm….it's like….ummm…."

Tony held his hands out, "What?"

"It's like he can phase, but it's because he's moving so fast. His body will absorb a lot of energy, and he will be able to move extremely quick, someplace."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Now, that's fucking cool. Really?"

Bruce crossed his arms, "You're saying he can travel at the speed of light?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. **Electricity travels at the speed of light, which is 186,000 miles per second.** This is because electricity is electromagnetic radiation just like light. Electricity is the flow of electrons through a conducting wire such as copper and aluminum. But, he doesn't need that. He conducts it himself, so he can….just….appear here and there. In a blink of an eye. I saw a Khrele do that in a battle once. He carried messages between the units."

Tony nodded, "Wow. Do you understand this, kid?"

Soler shook his head. "Not really."

Tony smiled. "I'll help you. It's alright."

The Doctor's bracelet lit up. "I'm sorry, I need to go. Bruce, want me to take you back?"

"If you don't mind, John."

Tony put his hand on Soli's head. "We'll keep working here on this. Thank you for your help."

Bruce grabbed his jacket and stood up. "Sure thing. Hey, thanks for the help with my little problem today. I have a lot to work on now, in a house that isn't going to fall in on my head."

He got even with Soler and offered him his hand, "It was a pleasure, sir. Until next time."

Soler shook his hand. "Thank you, Bruce."

The Doctor nodded, "We're getting together tonight at Lance and Lewis' new flat. Want to join us?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah. I need to be here for a bit. But, I'll catch up with you guys later."

The Doctor smiled, "Sure. See you tomorrow, Soli?"

Soler smiled up at him, "Yes! I have to work on my maths, tomorrow."

Tony looked down at him, "Maths? What?"

"I'm learning maths. And it's confusing, Tony."

Tony smiled, "I can help you with that. There's nothing to it."

The Doctor waved at Soli as him and Bruce disappeared together.

Tony turned to Soler and smiled, "Alright. Want to practice some more then?"

Soler smiled, "Sure!"

"Right. We need music. Jarvis, turn on some music for us. Something, for Soli."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis replied. 'Soul Man' by Sam & Dave started playing loudly. Tony put his hands on his hips and nodded. "That's not bad. What do you think, Soul Man?"

Soler smiled.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Legate walked with Jane through the island home. She looked around in awe. "This is so beautiful."

Legate nodded to her. "Yes. Lance is training now. But he won't mind you popping in."

She stopped walking and put her hand on Legate's arm. "Maybe, I shouldn't bother him. He's -"

"It will be fine. Trust me. I've known him a long time. He's like a….fifth father to me." Legate laughed.

Jane relaxed and smiled. "Five fathers, huh? I bet you don't get away with anything then."

Legate laughed. "Oh…it depends what it is. Anyway, it's up to you. He really won't mind."

"He's busy….I don't know."

He stood in front of her and rose his eyebrows, smiling. "Well? Completely up to you."

She bit her lip. "Alright. Take me to him."

Legate nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I am your servant."

He offered her his arm and escorted her through the home.

They walked through the stone entryway and then into the wide stone hallway. Legate pointed at the bare walls. "I told John just this morning that they need some pictures in here."

Jane giggled, "Thank you, Legate. Legate. I love that name. What's it from?"

Legate stopped at a wooden door. "A very old family name."

He opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

The room had floor to ceiling windows and the view of the ocean was breathtaking. The windows were opened and the breeze blew in. Several treadmills and work-out machines lined one wall. A boxing ring sat to the side of the room.

A group of the Quauhtin were gathered around one area, and had not noticed they had stepped in. They were so engrossed in a bet that their raised voices of their playful argument had created an atmosphere of fun. Varro stood with Adriano, shaking his head. "Nah. Bassiano can do more than Lance!"

Logan stood with his arms crossed next to a young boy who looked almost just like him. It was clearly his younger brother. "Jim. What do you think? You've been around Lance."

Jim, a young man aged 13 years, laughed. "I think they are both mad. I wouldn't do it."

Legate bit his lip and told Jane quietly. "Oh, this is good. We made it just in time."

"I don't want to-"

"Nah, it's fine. Come here."

Legate took Jane's hand and led her over to where they all stood. Lance and Bassiano stood under two metal bars, both with their eyes closed, facing one another.

Lance was smiling. "Whatever. Let's just do it. I have Genie. You have Tony."

Lance knelt down and Genie climbed on his back. He didn't open his eyes. "Alright. Hold tight. Ready?"

Genie laughed and wrapped her arms around Lance tightly. "Go!"

Lance rose his hand above his head to feel for the bar. Bassiano had Tony Tyler climb on his back and he stood under the bar.

"It's just above you, mate!" Tony helped Bassiano.

"Thanks, buddy. You're my eyes through this."

Tony laughed. "This is brilliant!"

The room counted and on three, without opening their eyes, they had to jump to catch the bar with both hands. Lance got it on the first try and started doing pull-ups with Genie on his back, laughing. "Go, Lance!"

He began to count as he pulled himself up.

Bassiano took three attempts before he was able to get the bar in his hands. He was already behind Lance by eight by then.

Tony laughed, "He's going to kick your ass, Bassiano."

"You're on my team, Tony Tyler!" Bassiano reminded him. "And don't swear!"

Legate moved where they could see better. He pointed at Jane and the other men waved at her. Legate put his finger over his lips to tell them not tell Lance she was there.

"Lance. Maybe you should disable your opponent." Varro suggested.

Lance had already reached 28 pull-ups. He was covered in sweat. He laughed under his breath. "I should."

Bassiano continued to pull himself up. "Whatever man, do your worst."

Lance laughed. "Nah. He will disable himself."

Genie continued to cheer him on. "Come on, Lance!"

Tony Tyler was enjoying himself, "Is that all you have, Bassiano? Come on, man!"

Just as he said that, Bassiano couldn't pull himself up anymore. "18. I'm spent."

Lance did one more and jumped down. He opened his eyes and someone helped Genie off of his back. He laughed and pointed at Tony Tyler. "Tony, tell Poltious that I beat Bassiano today in training."

Tony laughed. "I will. I'm going to ring him, now!"

Bassiano laughed and held his hands out, "Tony! You were on my team!"

Tony pointed up at him. "And we lost. But, good try, mate. I mean…it's Lance!"

Bassiano rolled his eyes. "Well, he has a point."

He shook Lance's hand, "Well done."

Lance smiled, "You, too."

Legate looked at Jane. "Ummm… right. Lance. Someone to see you."

He looked surprised, "Jane?"

Logan handed Lance a towel.

She smiled at him. "I was dropping off some pictures for Rose, and I asked if you were here."

He smiled. "I'm glad you did."

Legate pointed to the door. "I need to go..ring…Poltious. Jane. A pleasure."

She smiled, "Thank you, Legate."

Tony grabbed Legate's hand. "Let's go!"

Legate laughed, "Excuse us."

Tony and Legate left the room.

Genie took Lance's hand. "Lance. You did great!"

He bent his arm and Genie climbed into his arms. He kissed her cheek. "So, did you. Oh….so strong." He held her in his arms and pointed to Jane. "Do you know Jane?"

Genie smiled, "Yes. She took our photo."

Jane smiled at her, "Hello again, Genie."

"Hello. Did you see Lance doing his training?" Genie asked.

Jane smiled, "I did. I saw you cheer him on. I think that's the reason he did so well."

Genie looked back at Lance's face and smiled.

Lance kissed Genie's forehead. "And Grand is here. How about that?"

Genie giggled. "She's making dinner tonight. Daddy will be making her cross with his complaining. Will you join us, Jane?"

Jane smiled, "Thank you, Genie. I'm a firm….maybe."

Lance nodded. "Maybe. Alright. Thank you for your help, Genie. Go to Grand." Genie hugged his neck tightly before he sat her down. She ran out of the room.

Lance put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "She's gotten heavier. Ice cream is working."

Jane looked back at the door Genie had disappeared through. "She might just be growing. Children do that."

He smiled at her. "You are right. So. Dropping off photos, huh? What else are you doing tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I wondered if you might be off duty?"

He shook his head. "The sort of….bodyguard I am, I'm never off duty."

She looked confused. "What sort is that?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I'm thinking you might need something to eat. Being here with John and Rose would be…ummm…."

She smiled, "What?"

"Awkward. So, what if…..we….me and you…went to dinner? I'll be your bodyguard for a few hours."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Smooth line, Lance."

He shook his head. "Sorry, it's been a while."

She smiled warmly. "You're doing fine. Yes. Dinner. Yes. I would really like that."

Lance smiled. "Alright. My place is just down the hall. Umm…Let me get cleaned up, and I'll be ready. Shall we?"

He opened the door and they walked down the hallway together.

"So, you actually live in the house?"

He nodded, "Yes. Lewis and I have flat, just here." He opened another door to their flat.

Jane walked in and immediately saw a large sitting room with three grey sofas and a dark grey rug on the floor. Modern looking lights hung down above the sofas and illuminated the room. Windows lined one of the walls. Palm trees and the ocean could be seen clearly.

"Lance, this is stunning."

He chuckled, "It's home."

The walls were white and it had the immediate feel of a place that hadn't been used much, or a bachelors' flat. There wasn't anything on the walls and four footballs sat in the corner. A small cot sat in front of one of the sofas. The floor was stone like the hallway they had just walked down.

"Kitchen is just through here." Lance showed her. They walked through a doorway to a small kitchen. She sat down at the other side of the bar as Lance reached into the fridge. "Water? Tea?"

She smiled, "I'm fine."

Lance smiled back at her and became lost looking at her.

The door opened and Lewis walked in. "Lance! So, how bad did you beat Bassiano? I need to make these Trials tough you know."

Lance smiled and called from the kitchen, "It was fair. Don't worry."

Lewis walked into the kitchen and looked surprised to see Jane sitting there. "Oh! Hi."

She smiled, "Hello again, Lewis. I'm sorry to just…be in your flat."

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. You're most welcome. Tea? I'm going to make myself a cup. It's no trouble."

She smiled, "In that case."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He poured water into the kettle.

Lance pat himself with the towel, "Lewis. Jane and I are going to step out for dinner."

Lewis smiled and tried not to look too pleased while he made tea. "Good."

"Well, if you need help with Arles-"

"I have John. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Lance sighed. "Okay. Umm…just call me if you need me. We shouldn't be long."

He looked back at Jane, "Keep him out for a while. He needs to get out more."

Jane smiled, "I'll see what I can do, Lewis."

Lewis laughed, "Good."

Lance finished his bottle of water. "Lewis, do you mind keeping Jane company while I go get-"

Lewis shook his head. "I don't mind. Go on then."

"You're alright?"

Lewis groaned. "I can make tea, Lance."

Lance smiled and pat his shoulder. He said something in Quauthin and looked back at Jane. "I'll be quick."

Jane smiled and said quietly. "I'll keep Lewis company."

Lewis smiled, "Lovely company while I make tea."

Lance nodded and stepped out of the room.

Lewis wore a t-shirt and a pair of football shorts. He was barefoot.

Jane asked, "So, you play football?"

Lewis nodded, "Yes. We all do. We can count it towards our training. We have to train everyday, at least once."

She nodded, "All of you are bodyguards?"

Lewis poured her a cup. "Yes."

"Thank you, Lewis. So, Lance has done chin-ups today-"

He sipped his tea, "And ran around the island, I think he had several matches with Logan, too. He's helping with his training."

She sipped her tea. "So, he's busy. Should I ask what you have done?"

Lewis smiled and shook his head. "I've walked around. That's the limit of my training for now."

She looked confused.

"I was in an accident, and…. I'm still recovering. Arles is…gosh, nearly a month old. So, nearly a month ago."

"Lewis. I apologize. I didn't mean-"

He shook his head and smiled. "It's alright. So, where are you and Lance off to?"

She smiled, "I really don't know. I was going to ask him to dinner." She bit her lip. "I have thought about it all day, and finally decided to just….go for it. And I think he ended up asking me."

Lewis smiled proudly, "He is really a great guy. I'm his brother, though. I'm a bit…."

"Bias?"

"That's the word. Yes. English is strange isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. That's odd you say that."

He sipped his tea. "Why?"

"Lance spoke something else before he left. What language was that?"

"Umm….a language we grew up speaking."

She smiled, "He said you were born at the same time. Twins?"

Lewis sighed, "John says it's called, 'Quads'."

"Hang on? Four?"

Lewis ran his hand through his hair. "I probably shouldn't have told you that. Well, you'd find out anyway. Yes. There are two more. Luce and Licis. They are bodyguards, too. But, not here."

She sat down her tea. "Hang on. You and Lance are one of four?"

Lewis nodded. "Yes."

She sat back at sipped her tea. "Your poor mother."

Lewis laughed under his breath. "No one has ever said that about it before."

Someone knocked at the door. Lewis yelled, "Yeah. It's open, John."

The Doctor walked in carrying Arles. "And this guy is ready for his Papa. Oh, hi Jane."

She pointed at him, "How did you know that was him?"

Lewis smiled and sipped his tea, "It's the way he knocks."

She shook her head, "Hello, Doctor Smith-"

"No, John. Just John."

Lewis took Arles and kissed his face. "And guess what Uncle Lance is doing?"

"What?"

"He's getting ready to take Jane to dinner." Lewis told the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, "Really?"

Jane sipped her tea. "He's already warned me that you two, live to embarrass him. So, I'm hesitant to believe a lot of what you say. Just so you know."

The Doctor laughed, "Fair enough. You know Jane, I don't know a lot about you."

She sat down her tea. "Then, ask me."

"Where are you from?"

She smiled, "Venezuela."

Lewis looked confused, "Where?"

The Doctor helped, "It's in South America. Officially it's called, 'Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela'-"

Jane shook her head, "No one calls it that."

The Doctor nodded, "The territory now known as Venezuela was colonized by Spain in 1522 amid resistance from indigenous peoples. In 1811, it became one of the first Spanish-American colonies to declare independence, which was not securely established until 1821, when Venezuela was a department of the federal republic of Gran Colombia. It gained full independence as a separate country in 1830."

Jane looked surprised and held out her hand, "Hang on. No one knows that. I didn't know that. What are you, some sort of…."

Lewis held Arles and bounced, "History nerd."

"I prefer enthusiast." The Doctor insisted, "How did you end up in…where do you even live?"

She laughed, "Yeah, that popping around makes it hard to tell. London. I moved there to attend school."

"School?"

"I didn't finish. I was studying English. Seemed like the place to do it. But, I fell in love with photography and took a few pictures that I was able to sell."

"To who?"

She smiled, "Don't worry, John. It wasn't what you are worried about. I took photos of this…dog in a park. I asked the owner's permission and I just…felt like I had something really good, you know? I asked the owner to sign a release for the image and it's used on dog food tins now."

The Doctor chuckled and looked back at Lewis. "Dog food tins."

"Hey. Laugh if you want. The royalties from that has let me open a studio. I had to go through all sorts of…background checks and such, but finally got permission to be in the President's Grand Balls when she has them. They only allow three photographers, so it was an honor. But, wow. So much paperwork."

The Doctor nodded, clearly impressed.

Lance walked into the room, smelling of cologne and wearing jeans and an oxford shirt. He stopped as soon as he saw the Doctor standing next to Jane. "Oh great. Don't believe anything they say, Jane."

She laughed and sat down her tea. "I've already told them I wouldn't, so I didn't get any embarrassing stories."

He chuckled. "Good."

"Although, I'm curious."

He nodded, "Yes."

"Lewis has never heard of Venezuela. Have you?"

Lance looked up at the Doctor. His face slowly broke into a smile and he nodded, "Yes….that's in….South…..America, right? Where your brother lives."

She smiled, "Yes. Lewis, how have you never heard of Venezuela?"

Lewis shook his head. "I have. I just….thought you said something else. Don't worry about it."

The Doctor leaned against the cabinet and crossed his arms. "Abandoning your primary charge-"

"You know I'm not, John."

"When his mother-in-law is cooking! I thought you really cared, Lance." The Doctor shook his head.

Lewis teased, "He's going to face a Panel after this."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes! Good idea."

Lance closed his eyes and shook his head. "You are so dramatic, John. Jackie Tyler's cooking isn't going to kill you."

He pointed at him, "You don't know that. But, I don't blame you for running away from dinner with this lovely lady. Especially, considering the alternative."

Jane smiled, "Well, thank you, John. I promise not to keep him out too long."

Lewis shook his head. "No! Keep him out. Remember what we talked about."

She smiled, "Yes. Sorry."

The Doctor smiled and looked back at Lewis who asked, "Where do you think you might go?"

Lance shook his head. "I have no idea. Hmm…."

The Doctor chuckled and rose his eyebrows. Lance pointed at him, "Oh! That's a good suggestion, John. Yes."

Jane was confused, "What? He didn't say anything."

Lance grit his teeth. "Ummm….."

The Doctor explained. "He's just known me a long time. He knows what I'm thinking."

Jane nodded, "Oh. Okay. Well, we're off then. Good evening."

They walked out of the door together. The Doctor sat down and looked back at Lewis. "So, how are you with this?"

"Really beginning to see why Summus had that rule. What a headache this could be. He needs to make sure he's honest with her. And so far, we're off to a rather poor start. Does she know-"

"No. Nothing. Jack says she's alright with it, but…I'm really asking how you are."

Lewis looked confused, "Fine?"

"Your brother just walked out of here with a beautiful woman-"

"He needs to walk out of here with a beautiful woman!"

The Doctor groaned and shook his head. "And she's gorgeous. How in the hell-"

"Lance is a good looking guy, John. We all are. Family trait." Lewis winked at Arles.

The Doctor pointed at the door, "What should we do about this?"

"I'm not going to do anything. Is she even human? Can they be that…."

"Beautiful? Oh wow. Yes. And she's human. Completely."

Lewis teased, "Going to tell Rose you said that."

"Rose would agree with me!"

Lewis shook his head. "We should really do something about this. I don't know. I want him happy, but….and if they start shagging, he's moving back to his own flat!"

The Doctor groaned. "So, we're not talking about it-"

"Hell no, we're not. Damn, lucky ass man."

He looked back at him, "How are you? Really."

"I'm fine, John. I had some phasing problems this morning, but-"

He crossed his arms, "Problems. Tell me."

He groaned, "I took a shower and phased without meaning to. I popped all over the place for about two minutes. I wasn't able to stop."

"That's actually good news."

"I almost wish it wouldn't come back if I have to deal with learning to use it again. Tony's phase in my bracelet works good enough to walk through stuff."

"But you are recovering. Give this time."

"What if it continues to do that? I've heard of Quauthin going mad because of it. After this morning, I can see why."

"We'll remove the organ if it doesn't improve. But, we need to give it time first. Lewis, that is really encouraging."

Lewis groaned and looked down at his sleeping son. "Time. Wait. Oh, I hate this."

"How are you doing with training?"

"I tried to run this morning. Made it to the cliff and had to stop. My legs are telling me about it, especially that one that just doesn't seem like it's ever going to get better."

"Sleep, Lewis. It really will help."

Lewis sighed and nodded his head. "Sleep. Rest. Time. Anymore words of….horror you want to speak?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and thought, "Got it. Want to come to dinner? Jackie is cooking."

Lewis laughed and swore in Quauhtin.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26 - A Little Holiday

_I've put a lot of requests in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I love these reviews that I get. I read everyone. Some I can't reply to though, due to your settings. But, THANK YOU. I love it. It keeps me writing this crazy story. I just love it. What a life they live. Having said that, adjust your jaws... hold onto your butts... this is one some has been asking for for a LONG time. Enjoy this extra long chapter._

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 26 - A Little Holiday

Lance and Jane popped into the bar inside of the Stark Tower in New York City. It was afternoon, and the bar only had a handful of tables occupied.

A waitress took them to a table near the bar and seated them. "It's so nice to see you again, Lance."

He smiled at her. "And you. Thank you."

Lance held the chair out for Jane, and she sat down, "Come here a lot?"

He nodded, "Yes. Forgive me, but it's really the only place I go."

He looked back at the waitress. "We need a bit."

She smiled, "Sure, Lance." She walked away.

Jane smiled as he sat down across from her. He sat back and found himself unable to breathe for a moment. She was so beautiful.

"Where are we?"

Lance looked around. "We're in New York. It's…nearly four in the afternoon."

She looked around. "Really?"

"Yes. This is a restaurant inside of the Stark Tower. They have trivia here a few times a week. We sometimes come and play."

"How do you do?"

He chuckled, "Terrible. I never know any of the questions."

She giggled, "You need to study. It's simple stuff, really."

"You should play. We usually play against John and Tony. Although we don't let John play."

"Why not?"

"He knows everything. It's rather, unfair."

She rolled her eyes. "No one knows everything, Lance."

He chuckled, "You would be surprised."

She laughed. "Excuse me. I'm going to go to the ladies' room. Could you order me a water?"

He smiled, "Sure."

She left the table and he watched her walk away.

Just as he had begun to undress her with his eyes, someone sat down next to him.

"So! Exton told me you were down here. I've got something you need to look at."

Lance groaned, "Tony. Really?"

Tony handed him his phone. "What? You're just eating. Anyway. I can't stay but a bit-"

He looked beside of him, "Where is Soli?"

"He's playing basketball with Exton. Stop worrying."

Lance took the phone and watched a short video.

The waitress walked back over to the table. "Evening, Mr. Stark."

Tony smiled and sat back. "Evening! This is my friend, Lance. Anything he ever wants is on me."

She smiled. "Of course, sir."

Lance continued to watch the video. "Tony, I'm really good."

"Hell yes, you are. But, your money is no good here." Tony insisted. He pointed at the waitress. "We'll take Scotch. Two….apiece, please."

Lance shook his head. "No. One each. And I need three waters, too."

Tony nodded, "Right, good man."

She smiled, "Of course." And walked away.

Lance looked back at him and sat the phone down, "One Scotch. What else have you had today?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing. But, thanks for that. One. It's an old habit."

Lance nodded, "I'm honored you have asked me to help with that."

"And thank you for that. And for keeping it to yourself. Breaking a cycle is not as easy as one would think. I don't need John up my ass about something else. Or Pepper."

"Nothing is easy that is worth it."

"I'm going to have some wine tonight with Pepper, and that's it."

Lance didn't look up from the phone. "Just one glass."

Tony groaned, "She's going to notice if I just have one."

"No…..just drink it slowly. She won't notice." Lance told him and looked back at the video. "What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"Someone wearing a red suit, swinging between buildings in some city-"

"New York. That's here. I recognize the buildings. He's all over YouTube."

"Does John know about this?"

"No. I'm bringing it to you because I know you are about to start the Trials. Isn't there something in that about training someone?"

"Mentoring….is a closer word to it."

"Like…Logan with John and Lewis."

He nodded, "Exactly. But what does that have to do with this?"

"I did some digging and guess who is uploading everyone one these videos?"

"I have no idea."

"A kid. A 14 year old, kid. He's tried to encode his location, but I know right where he is."

Lance handed the phone back to Tony. "Camera tricks. Kids can be clever."

"Do you want to look at that video again? I had Jarvis analyze it. It's not tricks. What sort of alien can do that?"

Lance shook his head. "Nothing I know that can survive in this much oxygen. What do you think?"

"I think it's someone like Banner. Who is in way over his damn head. Someone is going to see him doing this shit, and he's going to be in a world of trouble. Especially, in this climate. He's going to get his ass killed."

"He's a kid-"

"Humans are stupid. Panicky, and have no problem shooting first and getting answers later. You know that better than most."

Lance nodded, "That's true."

"Anyway, think about this with me and we'll figure out what we should do. But, it needs to be something soon before someone else finds him. I'm running a program now that will erase all of this shit, so it won't get out any further. But, who knows who has seen it."

Lance nodded. "Good idea. Run it through the scrubbers on the ship, too. Actually, hang on…..okay. Forward that to Legate. He'll scrub it. It's right there. He won't say anything to John or Lewis. Or should we?"

"Not at the moment. Lewis will get all….Torchwood about it." Tony tapped his phone in his hand. "So, these damn toothbrushes are …as John says, 'Brilliant'."

Lance rolled his eyes. "They are just toothbrushes, man."

"See, that's where you are wrong. Pepper is allergic to strawberries and I need to know if I can let her use them."

"Oh. John would be better to ask about that-"

"He's busy with a family dinner. I'm not an idiot and I asked Friday. He came up with this list of things she needs to avoid. Just look it over and tell me if it's in the toothbrushes."

Lance nodded and took the phone, "Oh. Simple enough."

Jane returned from the restroom and sat down across from them. Tony looked confused, "Umm…."

She smiled at him, "Jane. We met this morning."

He looked back at Lance. "Good Lord! You're on a date?"

Lance nodded and pointed at the list on the phone. "Okay. This. It might in the toothbrushes. Don't let her use the….umm….hang on….they are the fruit flavored ones."

"They are all different colors. Which color, man?"

Lance looked around wildly. "Hang on, I'm not sure of the right word." Then he clapped his hands together loudly and smiled, "This color."

Tony looked at his palms. "Pink. That's pink."

"Pink! Yes! That's right." Lance nodded. "Genie likes those best though, so just save them for her."

Tony pat his back and nodded. "Thanks, Lance. Well, what is pink in your language?"

He smiled, "Le-cha."

Tony nodded his head. "See, Jane. He does know his colors, he just speaks English as a what….fourteenth language?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Weren't you leaving?"

Jane giggled, "What language is that? I've never heard anything like it."

Lance thought for a moment, "It's just the language we grew up speaking."

Tony groaned and sat back. "Lewis tell you to say that? That sounds like him."

Jane laughed, "That's exactly what Lewis said when I asked him."

Tony picked up his phone and typed in a message to Lance. "I also need you to look at this a bit." He showed his phone to Lance. The message said: "She doesn't know?"

Lance shook his head, "No."

Tony laughed and put the phone back in his pocket. "Oh geez."

The waitress walked over with their drinks. Tony was completely distracted by Jane, sitting across from them, sipping her water.

"Ummm…" Tony told the waitress. "Wine. Here. That….ummm…damn. The kind that Pepper always orders."

"A glass?"

"The bottle. Here, for them. Oh, and peaches. Sliced peaches." Tony insisted.

She smiled, "Of course."

He looked back at Jane. "I apologize for interrupting your dinner. I just knew he was down here and needed to ask him something. I haven't seen him today."

She smiled warmly, "It's fine, Mr. Stark-"

"Oh, God no. Tony. I'm Tony. Any friend of Lance's….I'm Tony."

She smiled. "Tony."

"I can leave you guys-"

Jane smiled, "And not finish your drink? I don't mind. It's alright…..Tony."

He smiled and sat back down. "Alright. Just until I finish."

Jane smiled.

Tony propped himself on the table and sipped his Scotch. "You couldn't think of any other place to take a date? Lance you need to get out more."

Jane laughed, "That's what Lewis said about him. He never goes out."

Tony chuckled. "He doesn't. I think I've spent more time with him lately than anyone. "

"It's was a long trip home, Tony." He looked at Jane. "Nevermind him."

"Trapped in a Zeppelin, huh?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Something like that. Where are you from?"

Jane sat down her water. "Venezuela. And when I told Lewis that, he had no idea where it was."

Tony nodded, "Well, Lewis was in a bad accident. He might not be…completely…" He stopped talking as he looked back at Lance.

"Do you know where it is?" Lance asked.

"Of course. Do you?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm always working. I don't know a lot of places."

Tony sat back and thought. "Ummm… I have some ideas. For, you know. Maybe a second date. There is Maldives. That's…beautiful."

Jane shook her head. "I've never heard of that."

Tony sipped his Scotch, "Or Necker. Well, that's a lot like where you live already. Although, Richard isn't a bad host. He will insist you go kite surfing, and drink a lot. So, be warned."

Lance looked confused, "What? What is that?"

Jane giggled.

Tony smiled at her. "Have you ever done that?"

"No. But, I think you're right. It's probably a lot like the island they already live on."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. I prefer John's place. Has he ever named it?"

Lance shook his head. "I don't know."

Tony rubbed his chin. "New Germany? That bar?"

Lance shook his head. "I can't go back there. You know…"

"Oh. Right. Yes."

The waitress returned with the wine and the peaches. She sat it on the table with three glasses. Tony picked up one and handed it back to her. "Nah, I've got a game to get to. Thanks."

She smiled, "Yes, sir." And walked away.

Tony pointed at the bottle. "Pepper loves this wine. If you take a peach, and rub it on the rim of the glass, it really brings out the flavor." He sipped his Scotch again.

Jane smiled, "Wine is poetry in a bottle."

Tony smiled, "Yes. Exactly. Maybe wine tasting for a date."

Lance shook his head. "You have a game to get to? Where are you going?"

"Back upstairs, man. Relax. I'm playing basketball with Soli. Anyway. I need you to look at something."

Lance sipped his Scotch and groaned. "Another something?"

"I'm going to make an engineer out of you one day. You have a natural ability for this. Just…embrace it." He looked at Jane, "He's usually not irritable. I just do this to people. It's a gift of mine."

Jane giggled.

Lance smiled, "I'm not irritable."

Tony showed him some technical plans on this phone. "Okay this. I've worked out the problem already, but…I wonder if you can spot it."

Lance looked at the phone and rubbed his head. "This is so ….wait? I thought we worked this out already?"

"A different problem has arisen." He said and winked at Jane.

She laughed under her breath and sipped her drink.

Lance continued to look at the plans on the phone closely.

Tony smiled back at Jane. "So, Jane. First time to New York?"

She smiled, "Yes. That…odd pop that Lance can do. It's just…cool."

"Yes. That's one of John's. I put it in the bracelet though."

"He's told me it's classified, so I won't say anything."

Tony grinned and nodded his head.

"Your cams are backwards." Lance told him as he continued to look at the phone.

Tony smiled, "Well spotted. But, that's not the biggest problem. You have already spent more time on this than I did."

Lance moved the image around. "The box. It's preventing your exhaust. Move it down three inches."

Tony smiled, "Why are you a bodyguard? Seriously? Everyone talks about Timon and Legate, but you can run circles around those guys."

Lance handed him back his phone. "Install an autotransfusier on the compensator, too. That should sort it out."

Tony smiled proudly and put the phone back in his pocket. "Praetor Lance. I'm going to convince you one day-"

"It's not today."

Tony stood up and drank the rest of his Scotch. "Jane. Thank you for letting me intrude."

"It was nice to see you." She smiled back at him.

He pointed at Lance. "He-nya poss teala."

Lance smiled, "That was perfect. I will."

Tony walked away, sitting his empty glass down on the bar. He waved to the bartender as he walked away.

Jane giggled, "I can't believe you know him."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't call him down here."

"You and him were stuck on a ship together?"

He nodded as he poured them both a glass of wine, "We've been out of town together for about a week. It was unexpected, but we made the best of it. I'm glad he came down. It's been odd not seeing him today, after spending all of that time with him."

"But, you are a bodyguard for Rose and her family."

"Rose, John, Pete, Jackie. They are all Primaries. But, so are Tony and Pepper. Howard Shepherd and his family. And a few others."

She sipped the wine. "Important people."

"Mad people." He laughed, "But, I have enjoyed this assignment more than any I've ever had."

The waitress returned, "Mr. Stark put in an order for an appetizer."

Lance shook his head and groaned, "That guy."

Jane looked impressed, "That was thoughtful."

The waitress smiled, "It will be right out."

Lance covered his face and laughed. "Gosh. I'll have to remember to thank him."

Jane smiled at him. "You know, I never thought I would meet him. Or Rose Tyler for that matter. But, neither are anything that what I would expect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But, that just proves my point I was making with Jack today. They can't help that everyone knows who they are. They just have these, very public lives. I can't imagine the fear they would have in an environment like this." She pointed at the television behind him. The news showed protesters carrying signs. One of the signs said, "Rose Tyler. Go back home with E.T."

He turned back to see her groan, "Idiots. It's frankly embarrassing."

Lance stood up and turned off the television just as the appetizer arrived. It was a huge plate of hot wings, small burritos, chips and salsa and cheese dip, cheese sticks and shrimp.

Jane laughed under her breath. "Okay, this could just be a meal. Wow."

Lance nodded, "Well, this is one way to try everything."

Jane looked up and noticed him pick up the cheese stick and smell it. "Lance. Do you know what that is?"

He looked at her and shook his head. "A fish stick?" He broke it in half and the cheese was very stringy. "I don't know if this is cooked properly."

Jane laughed and took one side from him. "It's a cheese stick. Look, you can pull it."

They pulled the two sides far apart before the cheese broke apart, causing them to laugh. He ate it and rubbed his hands together. "That's nice."

She giggled and looked confused at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He held his hands out, "Ask me anything."

"Are you nervous?"

He leaned on the table and looked seriously back at her, then smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm fine. You?"

She smiled, "Yes. I'll admit it fully."

He looked surprised, "Why? I'm a bodyguard. Nothing will harm you. Except, maybe this food."

"Worse than Jackie Tyler's cooking?"

He laughed, "Her cooking isn't really that bad at all. John just likes to complain and….wind her up. It's just what they do. So, tell me. Nervous?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've not been on a date in a long time."

He smiled and sat back. "I bet I can beat it! How long has it been for you?"

She smiled and tapped her lips as she thought. He imagined himself kissing them. How long did he have to wait to do that? What was the custom here? His thoughts were interrupted by her, "19 months. Yes. I think that's right. So, round it and say, two years."

He shook his head. "There's no way that's right."

She sipped her wine. "I think I would know."

"There's no way. You are far too lovely to have been sitting at home for two years."

Her face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Lance. I've been working."

"No one has asked you out?"

"Now, I didn't say that. I said I haven't been out."

He laughed, "Alright. We're clear then. Why didn't you go out?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not really interested in them. Or dating."

"But, you came to ask me out."

She smiled, "You are different."

He rose his eyebrows, "Because of….why?"

"Believe it or not, it's not because of Rose or John. I want to make that clear, right up front. You make me laugh, Lance. You were so funny that day you came with Rose to the photo shoot. This big, tough good looking guy. You were so worked up about that."

He smiled and bashfully rubbed his forehead. "You have no idea how angry John would have been. What he could have done to me."

"He's your…"

"Boss. Primary. Primus. Oh, he could have really made my life hell."

She looked confused, "Primus?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes. Basically, he's in charge of all of us. Well, him and Lewis. It's a ranking. A level. I think I'm using the right word."

"Tony called you something similar to that."

"I'm a Praetor. It's one level below Primus. I just achieved it."

"These are strangest words I've ever heard. It must be something unique to the sort of bodyguard you are."

He smiled proudly, "It is."

"Lewis mentioned something I was curious about."

"Don't believe anything he tells you." Lance insisted and sipped his wine.

"There are four?"

He closed his eyes tightly. "Luce and Licis. He told you about them. Wow. He must be on some good pain medication."

"You were all born at the same time?"

He nodded, "Yes. John says it's called, 'Quads'?"

"I've never known anyone who was a twin or a twin-twin." She laughed. "I'm sorry, but that's just…fascinating."

"It's not a common thing." Lance agreed.

"Do they look like you?"

He took out his phone and found a picture of the four brothers. Lewis was sitting in a chair, holding Arles. Lance, Licis and Luce surrounded them. He turned it around and showed her.

"There we all are. Luce and I usually are mistaken for the other one. And Licis and Lewis look similar. Pete Tyler can't tell them apart at all. Licis used to work with us, but he's on a different assignment now."

She held the phone and took a closer look. "Similar? Which one are you?"

He smiled and pointed at himself. "Just here. Arles was…just a few days old there."

She looked at the picture again. "You are all good looking men. Especially the baby, Arles?"

He smiled proudly, "Yes. That's his name."

"Lewis looks so hurt here."

He bit his lip, "Yeah. He's gotten better. But, he was injured really badly."

She handed him back his phone, "So. Luce and you look alike. Is there anything I should know?"

"Like what?"

"So I can tell you apart?"

He laughed, "You'll never mistaken us. He works on another assignment and is rarely around. Plus, he can't speak English. He only speaks Quauthin."

"Qua-what?"

"Anyway, yes. You should come play trivia with us. We always play for money. Granted, we always lose."

She sat back and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you changing the subject?"

"Yes." He sipped his wine and laughed.

She smiled, "Why?"

He grit his teeth. "I really….ummm….."

She watched him struggle to find words. She smiled warmly at him, "New plan. Ask me a question."

He breathed out in relief. "Alright. Umm…. A question for you. If I was to tell you, that I haven't dated anyone in so long that I'm not really sure of the customs anymore. Would that be believable to you?"

She smiled, "If you tell me, then I believe it. Lance, it's just that simple."

"Really? Why? You don't really know me."

"And you don't know me. But, if you start off not believing what the other person tells you, what sort of friendship…or…..relationship would that be?"

He grinned and nodded his head. "That's true."

"So, what do you want to know?"

He crossed his arms and rubbed his face. "Ummm…. okay. Well. I'll admit I'm nervous now."

She laughed, "Getting wound up. Lance you make me smile."

"Why?"

"Well, you! Here you are this, huge, tough bodyguard that could probably kill everyone in a mile radius and not break a sweat. And here you are…all tongue tied. How long has it been since you've been out?"

He laughed under his breath, "A while."

"Yes, _that_ you have told me. How long is _that_?"

He became lost in her beauty again. He felt as if his heart had skipped a few beats. He looked at her dark hair and large dark eyes and wondered what her skin felt like. What if would feel like against his own.

"Lance?" She said softly.

"Decades." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You are just being dramatic."

He smiled, "Right. Too much time with John."

She leaned on the table and looked at him, "You were going to ask me something. What was it?"

"Ummm…. I forgot…"

"No, you chickened out."

"What does that mean?"

"You decided not to ask me because you are frightened. If you want to know, ask me."

He rubbed his face and cleared his throat. "It's to do with customs here."

"Customs? Like for traveling?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You really don't get out much. Wow."

"Ummm…You know. Hang on. I'll just…" He stood up and walked to her side of the table. He pulled his chair next to her and sat down. He leaned close to her.

"If this is not permitted at this time, please forgive me and I apologize."

She looked at him curiously, "What are you doing, Lance?"

He took her hand in his. Her skin was so soft. He rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Her face spread into a wide smile.

"It's appropriate?"

She giggled, "Lance. You overthink everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with her own. His shock was equal to his joy to find himself kissing her. He held her gently as she continued to snog him. His mind raced as he tasted the wine in her mouth and on her lips. She was so small. So petite. So fragile. He wanted to hold her tightly and show her how excited he was, but held back to keep from hurting her. Instead, he returned her enthusiastic kiss with his own.

Her perfume filled his nostrils. She smelled like the flowers at Lenox's home. All thoughts of her being human left his mind. All he knew in that moment is she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And the best kisser he had ever snogged. She had managed to catch his tongue in her mouth and suck it. He felt himself getting harder with each second that passed. He was grateful he had worn the jeans that seemed to hide that better than most.

She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip. "I really hope that's what you were trying to ask."

He found himself speechless. He nodded, "Ummm….yes. Exactly."

They both laughed.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor stood at the sink of his island home. He was washing up a few dishes.

Jackie, drinking a cuppa, walked behind him, "I could do that-"

"I've got it. Don't worry about it." He insisted.

She pat his shoulder and immediately began to fuss at Tony Tyler. "Young man, you stop climbing on that sofa before you fall and break your neck!"

Tony Tyler stopped and sat on the back of the sofa. "Oh, Mum. I've done it before! Genie and I are playing a game!"

She walked over and fussed at him. "Well, this game can include you lot cleaning up this mess you have made in here. Go on."

Tony and Genie groaned and busied themselves cleaning up blocks that were all over the floor.

Pete, holding Arles, walked in with Lewis. "Lewis. That is amazing. Son, have you seen their new flat?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. Have you taken him to see your old flat?"

Lewis smiled, "Not yet. We're headed there next."

Samuel, sitting in the floor of the living room, spotted Lewis. "Papa!" He shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked back at him.

Lewis pointed at himself. "Samuel, are you saying, 'Papa'?"

Samuel clapped his hands together and danced. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Lewis laughed proudly, "That's my boy! Well done!" He walked over, picked Samuel up and kissed his face. "Papa Lewis is proud of you!"

The Doctor sighed, "I believe he's going to say everyone's name before mine."

Pete laughed, "Really?"

"He's saying, 'Nee.' Which I'm not sure if that's Tony or Genie. Maybe both."

Pete chuckled, "Probably shouldn't tell you, but he called me, 'Feet', earlier today."

The Doctor continued to wash dishes and laughed, "Feet. That's pretty damn funny."

"Grandfather 'Feet'. And I never thought that would be something I would approve of. But, I'll be Grandfather 'Feet' if that's what he wants to call me."

Genie laughed back at them, "I love you, Grandfather Feet."

The Doctor laughed with Pete as he told Genie. "I love you too, Nee."

Jackie sat on the sofa, and sipped her tea. "I don't understand fully why Lewis is Papa? Did anyone explain that?"

Lewis pointed at the Doctor. "John is my One, which makes him part of my family. But, I also want Arles and Samuel to grow up….as brothers. He's Daddy John, and I'm Papa Lewis. It's also what is expected within Quauhtin customs."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You sound like a gay couple of you ask me."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head.

Jackie continued, "Well, he's not tried my name yet. Sam. Can you say, 'Grand'?"

Lewis sat in the floor in front of Samuel. Samuel started to babble.

Pete and the Doctor watched him, smiling. He was still explaining something to them when Rose walked in. "Mum Mum hears someone really telling us something down here."

Genie stood up. "Yeah, Samuel is on about something."

Tony tagged Genie's shoulder, "You're it! To the playroom!"

They both ran out of the room as fast as they could.

Rose yelled to them, "Easy. That floor is very unforgiving when you fall on it."

Samuel held his hands over his head and began to babble again at top speed. Lewis took his hands and laughed at him, "Tell Papa."

The Doctor smiled, "He said he wants you to lay down on the blanket there with him, Papa."

Lewis looked at the blanket laying on the floor and lay down on his side, facing Samuel. "Like this?"

Samuel crawled over to Lewis, lay down in front of him and put his fingers in his own mouth. Lewis smiled at him and ran his fingers through his hair. "You look like your Mum. Was Rose's hair this white?"

Jackie smiled, "It was. Until she was about ten."

Pete walked over to Jackie and sat down on the sofa with her. "I've been able to see pictures now of Rose. I think he's a good mix of John and her. Although, I see a bit of Jackie's temper-"

Jackie playfully slapped Pete. "You're about to see some of Jackie's temper."

He laughed and handed her Arles.

Rose smiled at her parents. "Mum said she had framed several of them."

Pete put his arm around Jackie as they spoke to Rose.

Jackie nodded, "I have. I have tried to find that one picture. Do you remember it, Rose? It was in the frame in the living room at our old place. You were a tiny baby."

Rose smiled, "Yes."

Jackie looked back at Pete. "Pete took her to get that picture taken and surprised me with it. It's the only one I really wished I had. But, I'm thrilled with what I do have. John, I can't thank you enough that all of those photos."

He continued to wash the dishes, "It's no problem, Jackie. I'm glad you enjoy them."

Lewis lay on the blanket in front of them with Samuel. They spoke about the upcoming wedding, the Expo and other things. The Doctor listened to them as he slowly continued to wash up.

Lance walked in, "Want me to do that, John?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah. It's rather therapeutic."

Lance chuckled and said in the Doctor's head, _'And keeps you away from the mother-in-law. Clever.'_

The Doctor laughed, "That, too. How was your date?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "It was just dinner. Not a date."

The Doctor chuckled, "Right, Lance."

Lance rolled his eyes, "And I'm looking for my brother."

Pete kicked Lewis' foot that lay near him. "Lewis. Lance needs you."

Lewis lay quiet on the floor.

Rose knelt down and looked at him and Samuel. Both of them were sound asleep. She covered her mouth and laughed, "Well, we've thought for a while that he could make someone go to sleep."

The Doctor smiled, "Answers that question. He's knocked Papa Lewis out."

Jackie pat Arles on the back, "He must get that from John. John, you can put people to sleep, can't you?"

He nodded, "Yep. It's a telepathic…..thing….."

Lance put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Lewis needs to sleep. I'm glad."

Pete looked up at Lance. "Trying to do too much? "

"Too quickly. Yes. Just a couple of hours a day for a while would be perfect for him. But, you can't convince him of that."

The Doctor nodded and chuckled, "Yes. Sounds like him."

Lance turned around, crossed his arms, and leaned on the cabinet. "Ummm."

"What is it Lance?"

"Umm…you know. Nevermind. I'm tired, I think I'll go read. Do you need me to take Arles, or anything?"

The Doctor looked up and saw Jackie kissing Arles' face.

"Nah. Let his Grand spoil him some more. Take some time for yourself, Lance. What are you reading?"

"Oh, I don't know. Umm…"

"Sounds like you need a recommendation."

"Nah. I'm good. I'll go…meditate or something. Let me know if you need me."

Lance walked out of the room rather quickly, with a spring in his step. The Doctor stopped washing up and looked at him leave. "He's not reading. What the hell is he up to?" He mumbled to himself.

The Doctor continued to wash up the dishes. He picked up a glass dish and it slipped out of his hands. Before he could catch it, it hit another dish in the water and shattered into tiny pieces. He lifted his hands out of the water, slowly and blood appeared all over the palms of his hands.

Rose and Lance were laughing with Pete and Jackie. The Doctor looked at his palms closer and saw tiny pieces of glass sticking in random places all over his palms.

He cleared his throat. "Hmm. Rose?"

She laughed at Lance, "Yes, Baby."

He tried to keep his voice as calm and steady as he could. "Could you come here? Just a bit."

She laughed and walked over to him. "Yes, what is-" She saw his hands and covered her mouth. "Oh, God."

 _'Shhh….don't shout. It's not that bad.'_ He told her in her head.

She grabbed a dishtowel and put it over both of his hands.

 _'Just, stay calm. I don't want to upset Jackie or anyone.'_

She nodded, "What shall I do?"

He bit his lip. "I need to go to the ship and get this sorted. The transport trigger is in my pocket."

She stood behind him and ran her hands into his jeans pockets. She didn't feel anything. It was as if her hand was in a void of nothing that went on forever.

He closed his eyes and spoke quietly to her. "Rose, you can do this. Imagine the trigger and it will come to you. Okay? Just say calm and do this."

She laid her head on his back and thought about the trigger. How it looked and felt when she held it.

He whispered, "Rose, you can do this. Come on. Just imagine it. It's there. Just like you do with the socks. Come on, Baby."

Pete looked back, "Everything alright-"

The Doctor answered quickly, "Rose is looking for my phone to send Jack a message. It's alright."

Pete nodded and went back to his conversation.

Rose took her hand out of his pocket. "Okay, I've got it." She pressed the button and they transported to the med bay of the ship. The lights came on as soon as they arrived.

They both stood in the main room. Rose pointed at a chair, "Sit down."

He sat down and watched her take out the gun he had used to deaden his hand when he had removed the broken bone out of it, months ago. She sat down in front of him and shot both of his wrists, where he directed her to. She then removed the towel, and looked at the palms of his hands. "How did you even do this?"

"I dropped the dish and it just….shattered. Legate is cleaning it up for me now."

She shook her head as she looked over his hands, "This is a mess. Mum and Dad don't-"

"They don't know." He sighed.

She sat back, "Friday. Scan John's hands and identify all foreign material."

Friday spoke, "There is a sizeable amount of foreign material present in both hands."

They both looked at the screen on the desk. It appeared that both of his hands where full of the glass.

Rose sighed and stood up to get some tools, "Well, might as well get busy taking this out."

"Wait…wait…" He insisted.

"What?"

"Can you scratch my nose? I'm dying here."

She smiled and scratched his nose, gently. Then kissed him. "Better?"

He returned her smile. "Better. Thank you."

She sat down with some tools in her hands. "I'm really glad I know how to use most of this. Just tell me what do, though."

He laid his hands on the desk top and she began to pull out pieces of the glass, and place the pieces in a glass to the side.

After the fourth piece, he sighed, "Rose, this is going to take all night. It's already healing over some of the places because it's so small."

She sat down the tools, "Well…what should we do?"

He looked up at her. "Rose. You can do this. It's only us here. I want you to try."

"Baby-"

"No, really. Listen Rose. I've thought a lot about this since we came home. It wasn't fair for you for me to put you to sleep. You need to learn to control this. Rose, you are extremely powerful-"

"That's quite enough of that-"

"It's not-"

She shook her head. "No-"

"I know you don't want to talk about this-"

"And you're right."

He groaned, "Rose. You need to stop fighting this-"

"I'm not thinking about this-"

"Rose. This is part of you-"

"I refuse-"

"I insist."

She became frustrated and covered her face in both of her hands. "Damn it." She mumbled.

He spoke quietly to her. "Rose. The telepathy. Moving things with your mind. Crumbling that guy who hurt you so badly-"

She uncovered her face, "I really don't want to talk about this-"

"I would have done so much worse to him." He told her.

She could feel his anger rise in him. It surprised her.

"Baby, you can't get angry, either."

"Oh, I can't think about that without getting furious. Can you?"

She took a deep breath. "I can't get angry like that-"

"Rose, you can-"

"We're on the ship-"

"This power is what brought me to you. What saved me and brought me back to you. The reason I'm a Time Lord, and not a human. Rose. This is something we can't continue to ignore-"

"It's not something I can control. Please. I can feel it growing inside."

"You brought Jack back to us. Not to mention made him immortal-"

"Just shut up-"

"Rose. I'm only asking you to try."

She covered her face again and shook from the anger of everything he had said.

He sighed.

She uncovered her face and kept her eyes closed. Waving her hands over his, all of the glass floated out and went into a container Rose had used before. His hands healed together immediately and the feeling returned.

He rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Rose, that's amazing. Thank you."

She opened her eyes, which glowed yellow. "I don't think she's ready to talk about that yet."

He smiled, "And you're here. Brilliant. I need to talk to you about so much."

Her eyes faded and returned to their normal, hazel color. She propped her head up on her fist and smiled, "You have used your regeneration energy. What on?"

He looked confused, "How can you tell that?"

"I know. Everything. It's just that simple."

"Then, you should know what I used it on."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are trying to make her cross, aren't you? I can feel that. Oh, that's a dangerous game."

He sighed, "Genie. Last night. She was ill."

She smiled, "Rose would be pissed about that."

"Oh, I know. Tell me, getting her angry seems to summon you. Are we right in thinking that?"

"We are the same. I'm always there."

"But, if she gets angry-"

"Then she didn't stop to think. That's when I show up. She doesn't have to think to use any of this. She just needs to practice. Hasn't everything come so easy to her so far?"

The Doctor grinned. "It has."

She giggled and pointed at him. "Oh, she's already doing that to you. I can tell. That goofy look on your face."

He chuckled, "And I love it."

"Oh, you just wait. She finds other things to do to you."

"I look forward to it."

She giggled and picked up the jar of glass fragments. She smiled, "I remember this."

"Yes. Jackie's cooking has nearly killed me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You can be so dramatic."

"So, her getting angry-"

"Trying to keep her calm all of the time, is only going to make it worse. She needs to face this. Needs to….ummm…"

"Embrace it?"

"Be extremely cautious. Just her thoughts can case the smallest thing to happen."

"Like everyone evaporating. She did that-"

"No, I did that. Everytime, I come to see you, they have done something." She sat back and crossed her arms.

He rose his eyebrows. "So, we're right in thinking that the threat is gone?"

"Well, that threat is now. I remember this time, it was….terrible. We couldn't do anything because of the fear. I worried all of the time about the children. Samuel told me that I worried too much. He still says that. He's so much like you."

He nodded, "We have Quauhtin."

She smiled, "Even Tony is a Primary now. Lartius just sent the new Quauthin. They should be here very soon. Gosh. I miss Tony and Pepper. They were so….I can't even put a word on it."

"That's funny. I don't think you really like Tony in this moment."

She smiled, "He's….an acquired taste. Like wine. Perfect for Pepper."

He sighed, "Wine huh? I don't understand."

"But you will. And it will really surprise you." She laughed, "What else do you need to ask me?"

"Gosh, there was so much…OH! Soli."

She smiled, "Soler of Chaomlean. My God. He's just a boy now."

"An injured boy. What happened to him?"

"He will remember. But, not until he's ready."

"But you won't tell me-"

"I don't need to. Tony will have to work with him on that. Not you. You have done what you were supposed to. You noticed him."

"His symptoms were so much like Rose's. That's why."

"And that's why Rose had that. So, you would notice this boy. It's the same, so you would notice."

"When he pulls energy from the room, his eyes glow like yours."

"Well, duh. It's energy. He just pulls his from a different place."

"So, Rose's sickness?"

"It was only to get your attention. She's fine. You can relax about that. Gosh, tell Jackie to relax, too. I still can hear her voice." She sighed, "I miss hearing her voice."

"Jane?"

She thought. "Jane. Remind me."

"Lance is dating her."

"Oh! Yes. Don't play cards with her. Or…do. Woo."

He chuckled. "Of course, Lance would find a woman who is good at cards."

"I'm not too bad, myself. You've never won against me."

He dropped his head. "Just for that, I'm going to try harder."

She grinned, "Good. Because you are a shit card player."

He pointed at her, "Hey!"

She stood up. "I know what needs to happen. This will help. The other Quauhtin will be here soon. You and Rose can take a little holiday until they arrive."

He immediately protested. "No! No! Don't even think about it. No."

"Relax. John." She rubbed his chest. "You've wanted to go back for a while. Here's your chance."

"What?" He asked.

"And don't worry about anyone here. Alright?"

"Well, hang on a damn-"

A flash of bright white light blinded him and he fell several meters straight down. He felt himself hit a metal grate, hard. He groaned and rolled over to his back. Then he rubbed his eyes, "Rose?" He called and moved his hand to see if he could feel her nearby.

She didn't answer him. He could feel she was close-by.

He reached out to her in his head, _'Rose?'_

His eyes adjusted and he looked at the grate he lay on. "What is this? This looks like the…." Then he realized that he felt a familiar hum of his TARDIS in his head. A telepathic connection he hadn't felt in almost a year.

He looked around, and it was indeed, the TARDIS. He smiled, in spite of himself. He spotted Rose lying on the ground near him. A man with a large chin, an old fashioned suit, and eyes that couldn't look more shocked, knelt down next to Rose.

"Rose?" He asked.

The Doctor's anger towards his future self nearly consumed him. There he was. Looking at Rose. How dare he even look at her!

The other Doctor reached out his hand, and helped Rose to her feet. Rose wore a look of confusion on her face. Just as she was about to say something, he got to his feet. He tapped on the other Doctor's shoulder.

The other Doctor turned around, and Rose's Doctor delivered a perfect roundhouse punch to that huge chin.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27 - Unbelievable

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 26 - Unbelievable

Rose put her hands on her hips and laughed, "So, that answers my question."

The man with a big chin held it in his hand. "What the hell was that for, mate-"

"Don't fucking mate, me! I'm not your mate. Not at all!" The Doctor insisted.

Rose rushed to him and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from hitting the other Doctor again. "Baby. You've hit him. Okay. You need to calm down."

He looked at Rose and sighed. "Alright. Calming down." She took both of his hands in hers.

"Oh, Rose this is hard."

A woman with red hair walked up the stairs. "Hey. Who is this?"

Rose's Doctor pointed at her, "She's Scottish."

The other Doctor nodded, "Yes. She is. This is Amy." He rubbed his chin and groaned.

Amy looked back at them, "Hang on, did you hit him?"

Rose had to put her hand on her Doctor's shoulder again. "Yes, and I'll bloody do it again-"

Rose moved to stand in front of him. "Baby. Please. Calm down. You are just winding me up."

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Right. Calming down. Holiday. Phhhhh."

Amy laughed and looked back at the Doctor with the big chin, "Well, you probably needed it. What the hell did you do?"

"Me?"

Rose's Doctor smiled, "Oh, I like her."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm Rose. This is….ummm…."

Rose's Doctor looked back at the other Doctor. "John. I'm just… John."

The Doctor with the big chin looked surprised, "John, then?"

Rose's Doctor pointed at him, "The lady has asked me not to hit you again. That's the only reason I'm not."

Amy laughed, "I'll get you some ice. Maybe we can all have a cup of tea, and calm down. We'll see if I need to whack him, myself."

Rose looked back at her Doctor. "Tea?"

"Hell, I can't fucking drink tea with-"

Rose turned to Amy. "Yes. Tea, please."

Amy smiled and pointed down the stairs, "It's just down here." She shouted, "Rory! We have guests! And the idiot has done something!"

Rose's Doctor smiled. "'Idiot.' Oh, Rose. I really like her."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Can you just….give us a second? We'll be right down."

Amy walked away with the other Doctor. Rose turned to face her Doctor, who was leaning on the edge of the railing around the control panel, looking around. "This. Is. Mad." He groaned, "Holiday. Phhhh."

Rose shook her head. "How are we here? What the hell happened?"

He looked back at her and sighed. "The Bad Wolf said we needed a holiday. We shouldn't be here long. Maybe we can miss….tea." He grit his teeth.

"The children-"

"They are fine. I can still hear Lance and everyone in my head. It's odd. I shouldn't be able to."

Amy called to them. "And there's tea. Come on down and hit him again if you feel it necessary. I have another ice pack ready and a nurse."

Rose called back to Amy, "He really doesn't need encouragement."

He crossed his arms, "Oh wow. Maybe, just one more-"

"No."

"Rose, just-"

"No!"

"But, I might not ever get another chance!"

"You've had your chance. Now, that's it."

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair again. "Fine. For you. I won't."

She held out her hand. "Thank you. Are you sure this is alright? Baby, this is impossible."

He shook his head, "Obviously not."

"The Bad Wolf did this?"

"She said we needed a holiday. A short holiday. There are Quauhtin on the way to the island now, so we'll be home before they get there. It's fine."

Rose covered her mouth and took a deep breath. "You're sure?"

He smiled warmly at her and put his hands on her hips. "Everything is alright. I'll explain everything, later. I really just don't want to go into this with….him."

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm only calm because you feel so…..sure."

He kissed her lips, "Sweetheart, its temporary. Legate and Lance know what's happened. I can hear them in my head. Everything is alright."

Rose nodded, "Well, let's go. I'm not turning down tea. I might need something stronger."

She took his hand and they walked down the stairs together.

He groaned, "Tea. With…..him."

Rose stopped in the doorway, "Do me a favor."

"Don't hit him, again. Yes, ma'am."

"No. Don't let go of my hand. I'm not leaving here without you."

He looked in her eyes and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss. "I'm not leaving here, without you. I know this is frightening. You shouldn't worry."

He could feel her relax a bit. She whispered, "Sam? Genie?"

"They are fine. I can still feel them both. Can you feel Sam?"

She thought for a moment and smiled, "He's so happy. Sleeping with his Papa."

He kissed her forehead and said quietly. "This won't last long. We'll be back before he wakes."

They walked into the small room together. The other Doctor had an icepack on his face with his head propped up on the shelf behind him. He groaned, "I don't remember having such a temper."

Amy sat down at the small table next to a young man with short, brown hair. She pointed at them, "Rory. This is Rose and…. I'm sorry?"

Rose and her Doctor sat down. "John." He insisted. "Just John"

The other Doctor mumbled, "John Smith. That's usually what he calls himself."

Rose's Doctor held Rose's hand tighter. He whispered through his gritted teeth, "Rose."

She pat the top of his hand, "Do you have any of Howie's whiskey with you? That might help."

He nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a large decanter and poured some into his tea mug. Amy pushed her mug towards him. "I'm not going to have you drink alone there, John."

He smiled at her and poured her a drink. "This is from a dear friend of mine. I keep this in my pocket for…..emergencies."

Rory shook his head. "You can fit that entire bottle into your pocket? The Doctor does stuff like that. I've seen it."

The Doctor with the big chin nodded, "Yes. It's a…..thing…..I suppose we all do."

Rose sipped her tea. "Oh, this tastes….normal."

Rose's Doctor pointed at Rory. "Rory? That's your name?"

Rory nodded, "Yes."

Amy smiled proudly at him. "Yes. We travel around with this idiot."

"Oy!" the Idiot said as he dropped his ice pack.

Rose and her Doctor laughed.

Rose inquired, "So, you regenerated."

He groaned and put the ice pack on his face again. "Yes."

Rose asked, "How many times since-"

Rose's Doctor and the Doctor with the big chin answered at the same time. "Just once."

Rose looked surprised back at her Doctor. _'This is his last regeneration. He won't change after this.'_

"Baby, you know he does."

He looked confused at her.

 _'Think of the vision we saw. When we were on Gallifrey.'_

He shook his head, "Rose, we don't know that was what we saw."

They stopped talking and looked back at the three people watching them. Amy pointed at them. "Oh, that's weird. How are you two doing that?"

The Doctor with the big chin lay down his ice pack and looked curiously at them. "They are telepathically joined. But, you couldn't do that."

Rose's Doctor groaned and dramatically dropped his head.

Rose sipped her tea. "Maybe we can."

The Doctor with big chin shook his head. "No. That would mean-"

"That we married. Yes. We did. What else do you want to know?" Rose's Doctor insisted, "Rose, I know I said I wouldn't, but-"

Rose pat his hand, "No."

Rory pointed at them, "You know, neurologists claim that every time you resist acting on anger, you're actually rewiring your brain to be calmer and more loving."

Amy rolled her eyes. "He's been telling me that for days, now. It sounds like rubbish to me."

Rose's Doctor looked back at the other Doctor. "You travel with a Doctor now?"

"He's a nurse. After Martha, I thought it might be a good idea-"

Amy shook her head, "Oh please. You crashed in my backyard. Me and Rory are a package deal. Him being a nurse just is a bonus. You didn't plan that-"

"I might have-"

"Oh, you didn't. Don't act like you did." Amy sipped her whiskey and glared at him. "I like this. What is it?"

Rose's Doctor looked back at her and smiled, _'Oh, I really like her. She reminds me of Pepper.'_

Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor with the big chin shook his head, "Married?"

Rose's Doctor groaned and sipped his whiskey.

Rose answered, "Yes. We did."

The Doctor suddenly realized, "OH! You are the copy!"

That was it. Rose's Doctor jumped out of the chair and grabbed the front of the other Doctor's shirt. He had his fist drew back and was ready to punch him when Rose shouted, "Doctor!"

He stopped and let go of the other Doctor. He pointed at him, "If you insist on speaking to me, call me John."

Amy and Rory were confused. Amy pointed at Rose's Doctor as he sat back down. "Hang on. You called him, 'Doctor'."

Rose's Doctor groaned, "Rose. I really just….can't…." He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. It was oblivious to everyone he wished he was somewhere else. Anywhere, but in the present company.

"Just….drink the whiskey and calm down. I'm just here." Rose told him.

He poured himself another glass and sat the decanter on the table. He pointed it to Amy, "Help yourself. I'm going back home tonight, and I have a crate of that."

Amy smiled and poured some more in her mug, "I don't mind if I do. So, you are a Time Lord. Like him?"

He nodded and looked back at the other Doctor. "Yeah. I am."

"So, do you have a TARDIS, too?"

He continued to look at the other Doctor and choose his words carefully. "No. I don't."

The other Doctor shook his head. "That's not right. You are half human. From Donna."

Rose could feel his anger consume him again. She put her hand on his thigh. "Baby. Please."

He nodded his head. "I've got it. You want to know what happened?"

The other Doctor nodded, "Yes."

Rose's Doctor finished his drink. "Alright. Let me gather it together." Rose watched him set down his empty glass. He looked up at the ceiling of the room as he thought, and felt strangely calm.

Rose looked back at Amy and Rory's curious faces.

"Alright. I have it. Come here." Rose's Doctor said.

The other Doctor leaned across the table and Rose's Doctor punched him hard in the nose with a quick jab.

"AWE! Really, mate-" He yelled as he grabbed his nose with both hands.

"I am NOT your mate! Asshole! Rose, we should use this time more effectively." He took her hand and they walked out of the room together.

Rose was shocked at his behavior. "You hit him! Again!"

He didn't look back at her as they continued to walk very fast to another part of the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I did. But, it was an also a data transfer. He knows everything now. Even about Soler. See, didn't have to keep notes after all."

Meanwhile, the other Doctor looked back at Amy and Rory. "Damn. I deserve that. I deserve worse than that."

Amy drank the rest of her drink. "And that was my vote, all along."

The three got up from the table and went to the Control Room together.

The Doctor sighed, "I thought this is where he would be. Huh." He moved the dials and changed the direction the TARDIS was going, then he rubbed his nose. "Damn. That really hurt."

Amy crossed her arms and smiled at him. "Deserved it, huh? Mind sharing with the class what the hell you have done?"

He pointed at her, "Ummm… no."

The TARDIS landed someplace. They looked up and saw Rose and her Doctor, still hand in hand, walk back up the stairs. He had a pack in his other hand.

"Are we here?" Rose's Doctor asked.

The Doctor with the sore nose nodded, "Yes. It's after the last time I….you….we…..returned. So…."

Rose's Doctor nodded, "Right. Okay. Come on, Rose."

Rose wasn't sure where they were, but felt a sense of urgency from her Doctor. They both walked out of the TARDIS doors into a tiny flat. Rose's mouth gapped open as she realized where she was.

Her Doctor held her hand tighter. "Here we are, then. Your flat you had with Jackie in the Prime Dimension. I have this pack here, so take anything you want. Hopefully, we will return with it without a problem."

Rose covered her mouth and looked around. "Wow. I can't believe I'm here!"

"I told the jerk to bring us here. I hope that was alright."

She kissed his lips quickly. "It's a great idea. Thank you, Baby."

He smiled and kissed her again.

The other Doctor, Amy and Rory walked into the room.

Amy looked around. "And a good snog. Maybe that's all he needs, Rose. Then he'll stop whacking people."

Rose giggled as she leaned back and caressed his face. "It usually helps."

He smiled at her and mouthed, "I'm fine, Sweetheart."

She smiled and looked around. "Gosh. I don't even know. What would Mum want?"

He held onto her hand. "A cookbook-"

"Oh, stop it." She teased.

He smiled at her. "I took most of the photos already. But, I didn't know what else you might want."

"Photos! That photo Mum was talking about tonight. Yes. She has also mentioned an album she had."

Amy knelt down at a shelf, "A photo album. There are several here. Which one?"

"Oh, just take them all, Rose." Her Doctor insisted.

Amy picked them up and brought them to her. The Doctor opened the pack and they disappeared into it. It was clearly bigger on the inside.

A framed photo had his attention. It was of a baby with almost white hair. He picked it up and smiled at it. Rose hugged his waist. "That's me. That's the one Mum wanted."

He smiled at it, "I thought it would look more like Sam."

"I told you that he looked like you."

He smiled, "Only his Mum's hair. And who knows. I might have had white hair when I was tiny."

The other Doctor stood next to Rose's Doctor and looked at the picture. "I think, maybe, Samuel has your eyes, Rose." He smiled painfully at her.

Rose looked surprised. Her Doctor explained, "It was in the….."

"Punch to the nose-" The Doctor rubbed his sore nose.

"Data transfer." He insisted.

Rose took the frame and put it down in the pack. "Yes. I think you're right." Rose agreed.

It took a surprisingly short period of time for them to walk through the flat and collect what Rose wanted. They took jewelry, a painting that Rose had done when she was a small girl, a tea mug that had belonged to Jackie's father, and some other bits and bobs.

Amy and Rory stepped back into the TARDIS, leaving the two Doctors alone with Rose.

The Doctor with the big chin clapped his hands together. "Well, I have to admit. I really never thought I would see either one of you again."

"Clearly." Rose's Doctor groaned.

The Doctor with the big chin bit his lip. "I just want to make it clear, I didn't realize that-"

"You knew I would die! You knew it wouldn't have been long either. You have no idea what you have put this woman though. None. And to do that to her-"

"Baby." Rose pat his chest.

He looked away from the other Doctor and shook his head. "I can't even look at you, man. I'd prefer you forget about us, both."

The other Doctor sighed and nodded his head. "If that's what you want-"

"It is." He insisted.

The other Doctor crossed his arms. "It's not an easy thing to admit. But, my time is running out."

Rose's Doctor looked back at him.

The other Doctor continued, "You remember the prophecy-"

"That's your problem, not mine."

"But, surely you see-"

"No. Surely you see."

"Total event collapse? You're willing to let that happen because you are so cross with me?"

"Pissed off angry is closer to it."

"I could give you a bit of the TARDIS-"

"I don't want it."

"You could grow your own-"

"It wouldn't work in the other Dimension. You know that! Like, putting diesel in a petrol motor."

He sighed, "So, that's your answer?"

Rose's Doctor got right in the other Doctor's face. Rose was certain he was going to hit him again. She gripped his hand tightly, "Baby."

"It's alright, Rose." Her told her, then spoke to the other Doctor again. "Well, let me think about it. Yes. As far as you know, I died there and broke Rose's heart all over again. After she went through shit that she still won't even tell me, to find you again. Well, do you know what she found? Me. Not you. She found me. And do you know what she has, now? Me. Not you. And I'm not going to waste one more second of our lives together thinking about you, or especially, _helping_ you out with something. Consider me, dead. There is no prophecy that spoke of me. That's all on your shoulders. Not mine."

He turned away from the other Doctor.

"So, I'm asking you for help-"

"No, you are asking for me to return. I won't. I refuse. My place is with Rose and our family. My purpose is completely different than yours. "

"So, not longer the Doct-"

"What have I insisted that you call me while we've been here?" He growled.

"Even if-"

"Especially if. You know as well as I that won't be for millions of years."

He sighed, "Maybe you will have come to your senses by then."

"I'm of sound mind, now. Enough to know that I've already spoken much more about this than I ever plan to again. I have nothing further to say to you. This conversation is over."

He turned away from the other Doctor again and Rose could feel his anger and shock. She rubbed his back and whispered, "Baby-"

"Rose, I'm fine." He told her quietly.

Rose looked at the other Doctor's face. He painfully smiled at her. "I suppose it's too late to say that I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head. "It's not too late. I'll hear your apology, but I can't accept it."

He nodded. "Well. That's how it will have to be then. "

She nodded, "Yes. That's it."

He took a deep breath, started to say something else and then stepped back into his TARDIS. It disappeared, leaving Rose and her Doctor alone in the flat.

The Doctor faced Rose. She could feel him growing calmer. She rubbed his back. "Sweetheart. He's gone."

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Rose."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I promised you I wouldn't hit him again-"

She smiled, "You've been waiting for that for nearly a year. I'm not cross."

He nodded and bit his lip. "Alright." He sighed. "I'm….sorry you had to see me, like that."

She kissed him, "I still love you. What has you so worried?"

His face spread into a smile.

Rose led him to the leather chair that sat in the corner. She sat on his lap and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She held his neck and kissed him.

She asked him quietly, "So, how much longer will we be here?"

"Lance says the Quauhtin have arrived. So, I imagine it won't be much longer."

She felt him rub her bum.

"Oh, I'm ready to go back home." He moaned.

"You feel drunk."

"Too much of that Damn Whiskey. Yes. I could use another drink of it."

She kissed him. "What prophecy is he talking about?"

He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. "Rose, I really don't want to talk about it. I promise to tell you when I'm a bit, less…."

"Emotional." Rose filled in for him.

He nodded, "Yes. Oh, I should have punched him again. Mentioning that in front of you. And the TARDIS should work fine. I just don't want him to know we have it."

"He didn't give it to you?"

He closed his eyes, "Donna did. Right before he dropped us off in Norway."

Rose sighed, "I really hope we don't end back up on that damn beach. This is the strangest-"

"This is normal. Rose. This is your new 'normal.' I want you to think about this. You…have such a power inside of you. Baby, do you realize that you can have anything….anything you ever would want?"

She caressed his face and looked in his eyes, "What more could I want?"

He smiled, "You leave me breathless, Rose. I can't believe you love me this much. I don't deserve it."

She kissed him again, "I can feel your love for me. And I know you do deserve it."

He smiled at her then he felt it, too.

Rose groaned, "And Samuel is awake. And he wants his Mum. How much longer will we be here?"

He held her tightly. "Right, she said that this is normal. Natural for you. Anything you think of, you can have. So, start small. I want you to think of something. Samuel is fine."

She thought, "I want to know why you were so damn happy this morning when you came back from Tony and…." She stopped talking and smiled, "Oh wow. Did he really?"

He laughed proudly, "He's ask her about fifteen times. She said 'yes', but doesn't want to wear a ring or let anyone know. How did you know…."

She smiled, "Oh, that was strange. I saw you speaking to him, and her. Was he just in his pants?"

He laughed, "Yes. And it was a bit more than he was wearing when he asked her."

She giggled, "Yes, I saw that, too. Wow. Really? A secret admirer?"

He cleared his throat, "I have to admit, you being able to do this is….frightening to me."

"Me, too. Baby, I shouldn't be able-"

"My shields are completely down. I wouldn't let you see something you shouldn't. Although, I imagine that will only work for a little bit longer."

She kissed him quickly. "Oh, this is strange."

"No, this is normal. Rose. I'm with you through this-"

"Through all of it, and even when I understand it more." She insisted.

He smiled, "Certainly. Always."

She thought and looked at his face.

"What is it?"

"What are you hearing in your head, right at this moment?"

He thought, "Lance is telling me that Jackie is going home. But-"

"Dad is staying to talk to you. He's concerned about our sudden disappearance."

He looked surprised, "You can hear that?"

She smiled, "I can. Oh wow. Baby. This is mad."

He smiled with her. "Okay. Now, this is up to you, Rose. I feel rather certain about this. Close your eyes, and think about how much you want to return to the island. To our home. To our children."

She sighed, "Baby, that's imposs-"

"It's no different. You are the one that sent us here. We'll remain here unless you take us home."

"But, you said she was going to bring us home."

"No. I said we were going to return home. I know you can do this. Rose, you have accepted this more in the last five minutes, than you ever have. Just embrace it for five more and take us back to Sam and Genie. Please. Sam really wants his Mum. Think of how much you want him."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She felt his arms hold her tightly and tasted the Damn Whiskey in his mouth. She could feel his intoxication and his total faith that she was going to get them back home. Her heart longed to be home. Back with Samuel and Genie.

She imagined how it felt when they were in their bedroom. On the island. On their sofa in their bedroom. When The Doctor had the windows and door to the balcony opened so he could feel the sea air blow into their room. How relaxed he always became when he heard the sounds of the sea hitting the beach below them. She tried to remember how it sounded when she heard it.

She opened her eyes and found it was night. She saw his eyes open. He looked around and realizing they had returned, his face broke into a huge smile. "Rose, you are amazing."

She looked around and found that they were sitting on their sofa in their bedroom. They had arrived back in the other Dimension. She couldn't believe it. "Are we really back?"

He laughed, "Yes. We are. Rose, you brought us back. You are…..just…..oh, you've never been so hot to me." His lips crashed into hers and he held her tightly as they snogged. He lay down on the sofa, with her lying on top of him, as they continued to kiss. The pack of treasures lay on the floor, forgotten next to them.

A little fist knocked on the door, "Daddy! Grandfather Feet says he needs to see you. Are you in there?"

The Doctor kissed the end of Rose's nose. "Yes, Genie. I'm here with Mum. We'll be right down."

"Alright. Well, I found you! Good Hide and Seek game, Daddy!"

"Daddy is the best at Hide and Seek!" He smiled at Rose. "I need a drink after all of that. How about you?"

She sat up, "Yes. And I need to talk to you about it."

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright. What?"

She started to say something, and Jack knocked at the door. "Hey, lovebirds! Jake is downstairs and we're going to go break in the new casino-"

"I don't want any part of you breaking in anything with Jake-" The Doctor insisted.

Rose giggled. "Right?"

"Not like that. Dumbass." Jack insisted. "That's later."

The Doctor groaned.

Rose pat his chest. "Sweetheart. Thank you."

"For what?"

"We'll….just chat later. But, thank you."

He caught her lips again and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28 - The Photo Album

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 28 - The Photo Album

Pepper enjoyed her massage and rode up in the lift that evening with Exton. She had put back on her skirt suit and her red hair was down. She didn't bother putting on her shoes. She was so relaxed, she almost felt as if she was sleep walking. Exton took her heals from her and chuckled. "Relaxed?"

"Oh, so much. That was the best." She nodded with her eyes closed.

Exton nodded his head as they rode up together. "Lewis says that there are some more Quauhtin that have arrived at John's. They are going to be able to send a few here."

"When?"

"Probably tomorrow. Let them get settled. They are new, not even done with the Academy yet. Lewis and John have agreed to finish their training here."

"Finally some relief for you and Mortimer. I really hope we all get along as well with them as we do with you guys. I swear, it's as if you have always been here."

Exton smiled, "Thank you. It's part of our training. The best body guards, are the one you never notice you have."

Pepper nodded her head. "Indeed. I'm so grateful that you are here."

Exton smiled back at her. "Thank you, Miss Pepper."

The lift doors opened. The penthouse was dark, but Jarvis turned on the lights as soon as they walked in. "Good evening, Miss Potts and Exton." He said.

"Good evening, Jarvis." Exton answered.

The lights from New York shown through the night sky outside. Pepper looked around. "Jarvis, where are the guys?"

Exton sat down her shoes on the table next to the sofa.

Jarvis answered, "They are downstairs in the shop."

"I'll go tell them I'm back. Thank you, Exton."

He smiled, "It's my pleasure."

Pepper walked, in her bare feet, down the stairs. The lights seemed to be out down there, too. She pressed the code next to the door and it opened for her. She quietly walked into the room and saw the back of Tony's head lying on the sofa. A bright animation of complex figures floated in front of him, just above his head. He moved them with one of his hands as he seemed to be working out something. He spoke and as she got closer, she realized he was reading.

" _He was plainly blind, for he tapped before him with a stick, and wore a great green shade over his eyes and nose; and he was hunched, as if with age or weakness, and wore a huge old tattered sea-cloak with a hood, that made him appear positively deformed. I never saw in my life a more dreadful-looking figure. He stopped a little from the inn, and, raising his voice in an odd sing-song, addressed the air in front of him: –  
"Will any kind friend inform a poor blind man, who has lost the precious sight of his eyes in the gracious defence of his native country, England, and God bless King George! – where or in what part of this country he may now be?"_

She walked quietly behind him. Soler was asleep, leaning against Tony who had his arm wrapped around him. His other hand continued to work on the computer reading above his head. She stood and listened to him continue to speak softly.

 _"I held out my hand, and the horrible, soft-spoken, eyeless creature gripped it in a moment like a vice. I was so much startled that I struggled to withdraw; but the blind man pulled me close up to him with a single action of his arm.  
"Now, boy," he said, "take me in to the captain."_

Pepper covered her mouth in surprise when she realized that not only was the book he was "reading" was sitting face down on his lap. His eyes were closed as he worked on the display. She sat down next to him. He jumped and opened his eyes. Seeing it was her, he relaxed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jarvis save this plan."

Jarvis spoke, "It has been saved, sir." The animation above Tony's head disappeared.

Pepper looked at him. "What are you doing?"

He pointed at where the animation had disappeared. "Just working on something. John gave me a plan for something I was looking over-"

She raised her eyebrows, "With your eyes closed?"

He sighed. "Let's face it. You've caught me doing way worse."

She took his hand in hers, "Tony. Relax. You can tell me."

"I can see it in my mind, and work quicker if I don't stop to read everything on the screen."

"But, you sounded like you were reading something."

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm reading to Spark."

She picked up the book that lay closed on his lap. "Treasure Island?"

"Yes. All of this talk of pirates made me think of it."

She opened it and looked at the pages. "You've memorized this?"

"I remember everything I read. Although, I've not read that in a while. I started reading it today to him and my eyes started to ache. So, I sat it down and just started telling him what I remembered.

Pepper shook her head in surprise. "Wow."

"Is this too weird?"

"I think it's amazing. You really can do this?" She opened the book and looked at the pages.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"How did I never know this about you?"

"No one knows. I was always told not to say anything about it."

She continued to flip the pages in the book, "By who?"

"My Mom. She said people wouldn't understand."

Pepper stopped looking at the pages and met his eyes with her own. She whispered, "Tony. It's alright."

He sighed, "I imagine you should know. All of the strangeness that is me."

She looked at the book. "Tony, compared to some of the other stuff, this is rather tame."

He chuckled. "That's what you say now."

"I'm amazed. You really know this entire book?"

"Read something….and I'll finish it."

"Okay." She started to read. _"The poor captain raised his eyes, and at one look the rum went out of him, and left him staring sober."_

Tony continued, _"The expression of his face was not so much of terror as of mortal sickness. He made a movement to rise, but I do not believe he had enough force left in his body._

 _"Now, Bill, sit where you are," said the beggar. "If I can't see, I can hear a finger stirring. Business is business. Hold out your right hand. Boy, take his right hand by the wrist, and bring it near to my right."_

Pepper smiled at him, "That's incredible. I didn't know you could do that."

"I have a lot of books, in my head. It helps when I'm bored, or working on something. I'll re-read certain parts."

She shook her head. "Well, if you remember everything, why do you write things down?"

"Because, that's normal." He grinned.

Pepper smiled, "Something else she told you to do?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why do you leave yourself notes?"

He waved his hand, "It's hard to explain. Sometimes, it gets really….cluttered. When it's like that, I can't remember anything I hear or see. Or, if I'm tired. But, usually I can. It might take me a few minutes to remember it completely, but its all there."

She turned to him and shook her head. "Wow. That's all I have. I've never met anyone who can do that, Tony."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I had John, use a machine to copy something in my head. It was weeks ago. A fighting program, sortof. Self defense. Since he did that, it's as if everything in my head has been so much clearer. Except this morning. When he was in my head."

She held his hand, "What do you remember about that?"

"I remember having the panic attack, and how it scared you. And me. I couldn't catch my breath, and then suddenly, I was….fine."

"He asked you about someone you said you keep hearing speak to you."

"Who?"

"Ummm... I've never heard you mention him. Yinsen?"

He suddenly remembered, "Yinsen. Yes. From….yes."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. He said he put it all in a room so you wouldn't forget about it-"

"Oh, I haven't. I haven't thought about it all day. Wow. I've never done that. It's always, just….right there."

She rubbed his thigh. "Maybe it helped."

"Finally, something did."

"He asked you a lot about that. You asked him to let me stay."

He nodded, "Okay."

"I feel that I should let you know that I did hear you talk about it."

He sighed, "It's just something that is hard to talk about."

"You don't have to. That's not what I meant."

"I'll tell you something about that. Remember when I walked into the shower? When the midget was all worked up?"

"Tony, that scared me to death. You shouldn't have been able to do that."

He held his finger up to make his point. "Well, you have to keep it to yourself because John told me the guys have bets about figuring it out. I'm determined they won't. But, I'll tell you."

He took her hand back in his and kissed it. "When I first woke up, Yinsen told me that I would probably be dead in a week. The pieces of a bomb that hit me, were moving into my heart. He made a….electromagnet and put it in my chest. It was hooked up to a car battery that I had to carry around. The guys that had us demanded all sorts of shit, which I refused. I was sure I couldn't hurt any worse than I did, so it didn't matter what they did to me. I knew I was going to die anyway. But, maybe if I was a big enough pain in the ass, maybe they would just kill me so I wouldn't have to wait out the week."

Pepper looked horrified at him. "Tony….."

"There was this….bucket. They would hold my head under the water. The water would splash back and hit the magnet in my chest. It shocked me. Once it completely knocked me out. Either that, or I passed out from the ….water. Whatever. So, after that week was over, I decided to make an arc reactor to put in my chest. That way, I wouldn't have to carry around that damn car battery. One of the things in it would move any extra electricity into the reactor. So, whenever they decided to shock me, I didn't even feel it. It fed the reactor and just made it stronger."

"But, you don't have the reactor anymore."

"You're right. But, after that night on the roof, I knew that I didn't want to end up electrocuted in a suit like Obie. The reactor he stole from me, I never really saw the need to put it on it. I was wearing the older one. The one that had it. That's how I survived and he didn't."

"I have always wondered that." She smiled.

"Now, it's in my bracelet. Well, and the one I made for you and the kid."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't even wrap my head around half of this stuff."

He laid his head back on the sofa and relaxed, "When John first brought me out in space, we went to this amazing shop with all of these little fuses and circuits. It was like Candyland. I got so much stuff there. I can't wait to go back. One of those fuses we got there is what this is channeled into. I was sure it had burnt out that night in the shower, but it is fine. I added another one just to be sure while I was in the shop. Yours has five. Sparky's has twenty-two."

"Why twenty-two?"

He smiled at her, "That's all that it would hold. He has such a tiny wrist."

"So, that's it." She smiled at him.

"I don't like being shocked, and I don't want it to happen. Now, if I could just figure out something that would prevent me from getting burnt."

Pepper looked at Soler who continued to sleep. "He's out, huh?"

Tony looked back at him. "He's been practicing today and I believe I've worn him out."

She smiled at the sleeping boy. "That's all?"

"Well, we played basketball for about an hour. He's had a busy day. He said he had been playing a lot. He told me that he loves being here with us. He is excited to be around a real Princess who seems to like him so much."

She smiled, "I really do. Tony, you bringing home a child was never anything I would ever imagine you would do. But-"

"But?"

"Sweetheart, you are so good with him. You are just what he needs. And I feel like he is what you need, too."

He smiled at her and repeated, "Sweetheart."

"I'm just worried, what happens when he goes back with his father? Tony, it's going to crush you."

He sighed, "I try not to think about it. I don't know this father of his, but if he's going to be anything like mine, I want him to stay here."

She nodded, "I don't blame you." She kissed the side of his head and stood up.

He looked surprised at her. "What is it?"

"I'm going upstairs and get some water. Do you want something?"

He smiled at her. "No. I'll take him to his bed and meet you in the kitchen. Open us some wine." She watched as he stood up and picked up Soler.

"Wine?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want. I'm ready for a drink. I suppose we'll celebrate being at 5%. Still."

They walked up the steps together and Tony carried Soler upstairs and put him to bed. When he walked downstairs and to the kitchen, Pepper handed him a glass of wine. He held it up, "To secrets."

She smiled, "To secrets."

They tapped their glasses together and sipped the wine.

"Thank you for my massage. That is exactly what I needed."

He stood beside of her and leaned against the cabinet. "Three hours? Was it too much?"

"I've never had a massage that long. I fell asleep."

He laughed and sipped his wine. "I always do, too. I've not had one in a long time. I should do that."

"You should. It might help you relax a bit."

"I'm relaxed."

She stood in front of him and sat down her wine on the cabinet. She hugged his neck and felt him put both of his hands on her back. "You are relaxed today."

"Maybe it's something to do with…..a lunch date?" He teased.

"Maybe. Or something to do with….just….you lately."

He rubbed her back and laughed, "When I lost my mind?"

"Yes. Then. Although, I'm not sure of the exact moment."

He laid his forehead to hers, "When did you lose your mind? Do you remember the moment?"

She smiled, "I was sitting on a sofa, kissing you."

"And you told me you loved me." He kissed her lips quickly. "Did you mean it?"

"I did. I still do. Did you mean it?"

He held her face and kissed her. She held onto his back tightly and felt him slide his hands down her back and grab her bum. He smiled at her and whispered. "Just a second."

"Jarvis. Play that song I asked you to remember for later." Tony requested.

Jarvis spoke, "Yes, sir."

They held one another tightly as 'Fire' by The Pointer Sisters started to play. It made Pepper laugh as they started to dance together slowly. Tony sang to her, in a high pitched voice, which only made her giggle more. He sang until it got to the first chorus then he leaned in and kissed her. They were so lost in one another; they just stood and kissed while the song played. She tasted the wine in his mouth as his tongue danced with hers.

When they song ended, they didn't even notice. After a few moments, Jarvis asked. "Sir? Would you like to hear it again?"

She smiled at Tony. "I should go wash this oil off of me."

"Want company? Help?" He offered.

Jarvis spoke, "Sir, there is a call from Pete Tyler for you."

He groaned. "I did ask him to call me back."

She kissed him quickly, "I'll go take a shower. You handle Pete and then join me."

"Alright." He watched her turn and walked away. He cleared his throat, "Jarvis, put it on the screen in the kitchen."

Pete appeared on the screen in the wall. He was sitting next to the Doctor. Both of them seemed knee deep in a bottle of whiskey. Loud dings and dongs could be heard behind them. People were laughing and drinking.

Tony turned and picked up his wine, "And good evening boys. Are you guys in Vegas? Looks like it."

Pete and the Doctor looked at one another and smiled.

Pete looked back at Tony, "Oh, just you wait until you see this shit here."

The Doctor asked, "I meant to ask you today, did you get that chemical weapon-"

"Got it. I've been working on it tonight. Oh, that's brilliant tech." He smiled.

Pete smiled, "Good. Howie asked about it and I wanted to tell him yes-"

"And mean it." The Doctor insisted. "Don't be surprised if you get subpoenaed to go to answer some questions. One of the Congressmen just isn't letting it go that it's not something…experimental of yours."

Tony groaned. "Fucker. I probably know which one."

Pete pointed at him. "Ten bucks says you are right."

The Doctor continued, "Also, I heard from Poltious. He has a lead on Soler's father. He's looking into it."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "John, I was thinking about this. Do you know this guy?"

"The Mageer from the other dimension was a really great guy. Honorable, a warrior. Then he lost his mind and became this monster."

"I want to make sure we're not returning him to a monster."

"Oh, I know. Poltious is a good judge of character. I trust whatever he says. Plus, I'll help with all of the negotiations. Tony, I feel the same way."

Tony sighed. "Alright. Well. Pete, did you get that insurance thing sorted?"

The Doctor looked confused, "Insurance?"

Pete laughed and tapped his finger to his lips. "Yes. It's a go. Mum's the word though, Yank. So, shut up."

Tony laughed, "Right. I talked to Mike today. We'll have a prototype, too."

Pete smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, hell yeah. This is going to be great."

The Doctor was sick of not following the conversation. "What?! What?! What the hell are you two on about?"

Tony was enjoying keeping his friend in the dark. "Lewis had a brilliant idea about that, too-"

"Yes, the football. Perfect."

The Doctor groaned, "Oh, to hell with this. Enjoy your conversation, guys. Hey, Logan! Cards?" He stood up and walked away.

Pete watched him leave and laughed, "Football in small cars? Fucking epic. I'm going to get in on that. I've already talked to the producers. It's going to be great."

Tony smiled and started with his terrible British accent. "Why Pete? Are you saying you will be on the telly with us lads?"

Pete took a drink of his whiskey. "You're damn skippy, Yank."

Tony laughed. "I needed to talk to you about a couple of other things if you have a minute, Pete. Do you mind?"

"No. Shoot."

XXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony walked back upstairs just in time to see Pepper walk out of the bathroom. She had brushed out her wet hair and had wrapped it in a ball on top of her head. She wore her white, silk robe.

"Hey, that took a bit longer than I thought." Pepper told him.

"Yeah, I needed to ask Pete about some stuff, and then call Mac and Harvey." He sat down the wine they had been drinking on the table in front of the sofa. He continued to sip his own.

"Mac and Harvey? The lawyers? Why?"

"Well-"

She closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh God. What have you done? Just tell me."

He laughed, "Nothing. I'm meeting with them both in the morning at 10:30."

"Why?"

"I need them for…some stuff. You can be there if you like. I don't mind. In fact, you probably should be."

She shook her head. "I'll be there. It's easier to deal with you if I know what's going on."

He laughed at her and sat down on the sofa in their bedroom. He flipped off his shoes and looked completely relaxed in his jeans and long sleeved shirt. "So. What are we doing tonight? I have a few ideas."

She smiled back at him, "If you don't mind, I wanted to show you something."

He sipped his glass of wine and sat it on the table. "Is it under that robe?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "That in a bit."

"Yes. I'll pour us both some more wine, then."

He refilled her glass. She walked back out of her closet and sat next to him on the sofa. In her hands, she held a photo album. "You asked about me. If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

He nodded. "Sure. Let me see."

He laid his arm on the back of sofa as she pulled her legs under her and faced him. "Alright. This is not to ever be used in any arguments."

"Right."

"Or 'being asshole' moments."

"Never." He shook his head.

"I will have Howie's Marines kick your ass if you-"

He sighed, "I get it. Show me."

She smiled and pointed at his glass of wine, sitting on the table. "This. This is me."

He looked at the wine and then back at her. "What? You want this one?" He handed it to her.

"No." She gently pushed it back to him. "I'm saying this." She picked up the bottle of wine and pointed at the label. "This. This right here is me."

Tony looked at her in complete confusion. "You're an alcoholic?"

She rolled her eyes. "No! Ugh. Let me just show you."

She sat beside of him, opened the photo album and pointed at a picture of a small red headed girl hugging a grey haired old man. The old man kissed the little girl's cheek. She was probably six years old and reminded Tony immediately of Genie.

He smiled, "That's you. It even looks like you."

She smiled, "Yes. Me and my grandfather. He called me, Ginny. Short for Virginia."

"I didn't know that. Like my Genie…our Genie, I suppose."

"'Your cuteness' is what she called herself." She flipped the page. He saw a cheerleader with red hair. He shook his head and took the photo album from her. He sat down his glass of wine. "You were a cheerleader? Really?"

She smiled and sipped her wine. "Just for a year."

He looked back at her, "Do you still have this skirt?"

"Lusting after a teenage version of me. I'm not sure if I should slap you or not."

He laughed, "Oh, this is great." He flipped the page and saw her dressed formally. "This is what? A dance? Prom or something?"

"No. It wasn't. Something much more important."

He turned the page and saw a large picture of the small red, haired girl standing in front of a grapevine. The same older man knelt in front of her. He was showing her a bunch of grapes that he held in his hands. Behind them were grapevines as far as could one could see.

Tony pointed at the picture and looked back at her. "So, this is you and your Grandfather? What is this? A vacation?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I wonder about this photographic memory of yours. You've seen this picture before. You've really seen it a lot."

"Maybe it's out of film. Give it a minute. It looks familiar."

She sipped her wine as Tony studied the picture. After a few seconds, he shook his head. "Pepper, I don't know."

She picked up the bottle of wine that sat on the table and pointed at the label again. "That's what I was trying to tell you. This." She pointed at the label. "This is me."

She handed him the bottle and he saw the same picture of the old man and the little girl, standing in front of the grapevine on the bottle. With the print on the label, and the artwork, the image was tiny, but it was absolutely the same.

"This is you." he grinned.

She smiled, "Yes."

"And your grandfather?"

"Yes." She smiled.

He still didn't understand. "So, you were like a…..model…or something?"

"No. Gosh, Tony. That is our vineyard. I grew up there."

He smiled, "A vineyard? And you made wine?"

"This wine. It's still made there today."

He held out the bottle and looked at it the label. "This is my favorite wine. I've always loved this wine. I've never really looked at the label."

She smiled, "I know. I couldn't believe it when you asked me to buy you some of it all of those years ago. I thought you had found out for sure, but there was no way you could have known."

He held the bottle and smiled. "I had this for the first time when I went to Napa. The train ride where you taste all the different wines they make there. Rhodey and I left a weapons demonstration at a base there, and then there was a …..ummm…..business thing."

She nodded her head, "Oh, I remember that. I didn't realize that is where you had it."

He smiled at her, "Yeah. It was in the tasting. Rhodey didn't like it, so I drank his and ordered a bottle of it there."

"Did you drink the entire bottle by yourself?"

"Why do you ask me that?" He sighed.

She rose her eyebrows. "You remember what happened. I was glad I didn't go."

He shook his head, "I don't remember what happened-"

She sipped her wine and pointed at him, "See, yesterday, I would have believed that. Now, I know the truth."

He sighed, "Damn it. Okay, well….no, I didn't drink the entire thing. I poured a senator that was sitting with us, a glass. No, two."

She sipped her wine and grinned at him, "Was that before? Or after you punched Hammer out?"

He smiled proudly, "Before. I still maintained that he deserved it. Even more so now that I know he was in with those jackasses that took John."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes." He refilled her glass and sat the bottle back on the table.

"I've not heard anything about him in a while."

Tony shook his head, "I'm not talking about "Pain in the Ass" Hammer tonight. We are talking about you, and you are trying to change the subject here."

He turned to face her and put his hand on her thigh. "Okay. So, let's go back. You."

She smiled at him, "Me."

"You…own a vineyard?"

"And winery."

"With your grandfather?"

She shook her head. "I wish. No. He died years ago."

He smiled proudly at her and teased her thigh with his fingertips. "How do I not know this?"

She smiled at him, "Because no one does. Especially, you."

He looked confused, "Why, 'especially you'?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because…you are-"

He smiled, "Your secret fiancé-"

"My boss."

He teased, "Your boy toy."

She kissed him and relaxed. "I just never know what to expect from you."

"That's why you love me."

She smiled back at him, "And I do." She kissed him.

He grinned back at her and pointed at the photo album that was still on his lap. "What was his name?"

"James. Well, Jimmy. Jimmy Potter."

"Potter? Like Harry Potter."

She giggled, "I'm not related to him. I changed my name when I moved away."

"Jimmy and Ginny. That's hard to say."

He sipped his drink as she explained. "It was just me and him, well, and about fifty or so people who worked there. Seasonal sorts. I remember him being, very….strong. Funny. Full of energy. He had that ability to walk into a room and suddenly be the life of the party. Laughed, all of the time. It was contagious, and no matter what, he always had a smile on his face. No matter what was going on."

Tony smiled, "I would have really liked this guy." He turned the page and saw pictures of her with her grandfather, they were sitting at a piano together. He pointed at it and looked back at her, "He played the piano?"

She smiled, "Until the day he died. He loved to play. We had a piano like yours downstairs….."

"A baby grand. Yes."

She nodded and sipped her wine, "Yes. And in the kitchen, we had one that just stood up against the wall." She flipped the page and pointed at it.

"An upright. Yes." Tony looked impressed.

"He never had it tuned so it sounded so….strange. But, for what he played on it, it worked."

"What did he play?"

She smiled, "On that one, saloon music. Really, loud, wild saloon music. Everyone who worked at the vineyard loved it. He was famous for it."

Tony smiled at her.

"No matter how long we had worked on the grapes, we could always count on coming back into the kitchen and hearing him play. I probably remember that most. Sunsets there, with the breeze blowing into the kitchen as we ate, with him playing that sort of music on it while everyone sang. And no. I never sang."

Tony chuckled, "That sounds so wonderful. What did he play on the other piano?"

"I have no idea what anything was called. I can hear the songs in my head, but I've not heard them in a long time. Not since he played them."

"Sing them to me-"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. "Pepper, I could play them for you."

"I don't want you to do that. I would probably be too hard to hear them."

He nodded, "Okay. I get that. What happened to him?"

"He died when I was finishing school. Well, college. I thought about selling it and starting over, but I knew he wouldn't have wanted that. He had put his entire life into that place. He loved it so much. Some of the people who worked there suggested that I just keep it, but start over if I really wanted to. So, that's what I did."

He closed the photo album and looked back at her. "What really happened? That's not the whole story."

She sighed, "You would have to be so damn smart."

"You are so good at math-"

"Growing up on a vineyard will do that-"

"You are hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything-"

He took her hand and kissed it, "Baby. You can tell me."

Disarmed at being called 'Baby' by him, she sat down her wine glass. "Alright. Well. It's not an easy thing to talk about."

"What did he die of?"

She sighed, "Alzheimer's. He managed to keep it from mostly everyone. Very few knew. That was important, because he was all I had. The state would have taken me in a second. And he would have lost the winery. Everything. So, I managed everything from the time I was fourteen. Ordered everything. Did the books. Hiring. Made the deals with everyone. Payroll, everything. Everyone thought it was him."

He looked shocked at her. "Baby, fourteen?"

She propped her hand on the back of the sofa, "Fourteen. Maybe earlier. I remember speaking to him when I was around that age, and telling him not to let anyone know. We would manage it together. I finished the last three years of high school there, so I could be with him, and run everything."

He sat down his wine and opened the photo album again. "That's amazing. No wonder you are so good managing everything here. You've always done it."

She nodded. "I suppose so. Granted, here with you, I have a lot more help."

"Where does Pepper come from? You were probably Ginny until you left."

She smiled, "My grandmother was Virginia. As he got worse, I started calling myself Pepper to keep him from being so confused. He nicknamed me that when I was small because of my temper."

He chuckled, "Pepper. Yes. Like a hot pepper. John keeps warning me about you. He says I'm in over my head."

She smiled, "What do you think?"

He flipped through the pages of the photo album, "I think I finally have someone who can kick my ass when I need it."

"And won't hesitate to do it." She assured him.

Tony laughed under his breath and returned to looking at the photos. "He looks like you. Did he have the temper, too?"

Pepper shook her head. "I honestly don't remember him ever raising his voice. To anyone."

Tony shook his head. "Wow. I admit. I'm a bit envious. He sounds like an amazing guy."

Pepper smiled proudly, "He was such a great guy. He would have hated you."

Tony laughed and closed the book. "Why?"

"He hated any guy that was interested in me. Just protective, I guess." She mocked his voice, "Ginny, you can certainly do much better."

"I agree with him. It was just the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Where were your Mom and Dad?"

"Mom died when I was very small. I don't remember her. He talked about her all of the time, so I think I have memories that I probably don't. My Dad, well…my grandfather wanted me to think he was this really, great guy. He told me he was a soldier and was off with the Army."

"But?"

"He didn't want to have anything to do with me. He died in the Cyber Invasion. I only found out for sure about a year ago."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"Oh, Tony. You can probably guess. That's one reason I wanted to show you this. If Soler's father ends up not wanting him, don't tell him some…lie...to prevent him from feeling unwanted. Tell him the truth, from the very beginning. If he's a great guy, let him know. But, if he's not, tell him. Your Dad wasn't such a great father, but he's remembered as a war hero. Look at how that has affected how you are treating this boy."

He sighed, "You make a great point."

"My grandfather told me that he had never met a strong person with an easy past. Everything we are, is built from what we go through. We just have to make the decision. We can be pitiful, or powerful. But never both. Wake up every morning and remember that. Wake up everyone morning and make that decision."

Tony smiled. "I would have really liked this guy."

She smiled, "You really would have." She drank the rest of her wine and sat the empty glass on the table.

"You run this vineyard now? When do you have time to even do that?"

She shook her head. "No, I own a vineyard. I don't run it anymore. I go there once a year to look over everything, and handle whatever meetings need to be done. The manager there runs everything."

"I don't remember you ever going out there."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have told you that was what I was doing. But, I do go on vacation."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Once a year to Northern Cali-" Finally putting it together, he shook his head. "Okay. I'm an idiot."

She laughed as she refilled her glass. "No, Tony. I am just that good."

"So, all of this time, you teasing me about hating job hunting."

She looked confused, "What?"

"You could have just gone back to the vineyard."

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back there and do that. I swore when I left, that I could never go back."

He looked at her, "Why don't you tell anyone that's your vineyard? The famous Pepper Potts-"

"That's exactly why, and why I don't want to go back. I want it to do well because people enjoy it, not because of me."

He nodded, "Okay, that makes sense. Oh! The picture?"

"Which one?"

"The one you said wasn't a prom?"

She smiled, "When I turned 21, we made a huge deal of it. Well…obliviously."

He grinned proudly. "Legally could drink what you had been making your entire life. Pepper, you amaze me. My favorite lady, and my favorite wine. Who would have thought?"

"Oh, speaking of favorite things. I put a new list for you in your wallet. Your Pepper Cheat Sheet. That I realize you won't even really need now."

He smiled, "Yes. I'll have a look. Did you put how you take your coffee?"

She sipped her wine, "I didn't. It's….something I can just do. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm going to figure this out."

She shook her head. "It's hardly worth-"

"It's part of what makes you, you. It's worth it. You're worth it. It's a small thing that I want to be able to do for you."

She smiled at him and whispered, "I love you so, Tony."

He leaned over and kissed her.

He sat down his glass and stood up. "I have something for you. Hang on."

She watched him walk over and pick up an overnight bag from his closet. He brought it back to her and sat it down in the floor in front of them. He looked inside and pulled out a small, ornate box. He opened it and two rings sat inside. "Okay, it's not what you think." He quickly told her.

She sat her glass next to his and watched him take the rings out. He put one on his finger and one on hers. Then, he held them together. Pepper's eyes became large as she saw them both begin to glow white.

Tony smiled, "I'm dying to try this. Alright. How do you feel?"

She looked confused. "Umm… surprised. Proud. Excited."

He smiled. "Oh, I love this. Yes."

"I don't get it."

"You are feeling what I feel. I'm feeling what you feel. You are nervous, a little drunk, and ummm…. and excited. Why are you so nervous?"

She shook her fist at him. "Because you put this alien shit on my finger and don't tell me what the hell it is!"

He held up his hands, "Right. Listen. Feel this. Pepper. I love you."

She smiled slowly, "Oh wow. That is so strange. Tony. I can feel that."

He cupped her face with his hands, "There's no reason to be nervous. Relax."

He kissed her. She could feel his sincerity, his love and his lust for her. She rubbed his thighs and feeling his excitement at her touch, she unbuttoned his jeans. She immediately felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He moaned and she felt his hands move to her thighs, and up her robe to her bum. She felt his surprise when he found cloth there.

He smiled at her, "I didn't realize you were wearing anything under this robe."

She giggled, "Just this." She straddled his waist and looked into his eyes.

He moaned, "Oh my God, I love this. You feel….so….."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Tell me. I can feel how much you are holding back. It's me."

He groaned, "Your panties have to be soaked. I can feel it throbbing."

She held his face and kissed him. She could taste the wine in his mouth, and felt him run his hands across the lace of her panties. He didn't stop kissing her when he took both of his hands and ripped lace apart to take them off. He threw them on the floor.

She held his head tighter and continued to kiss him. She felt him tease between her legs and run his fingers inside of her.

She could feel the excitement he felt, no doubt from how much she was enjoying herself. She felt his hand on her bum as his other hand continued to tease her. It felt so good that she threw her head back and her lip quivered.

He whispered, "I was too rough today. I'll be gentle." He untied her robe and opened it to reveal her nude body. He began to tease between her legs again and kiss her chest.

"No." She told him quietly.

He stopped, "No?"

"It's been a rough day."

He looked surprised, "So, you're saying you need a rough night?"

She laughed, and suddenly the sensation of his feelings in her head stopped.

She looked at him in surprise. "What happened?"

He took the ring off and put it back in the box. "It only lasts a few minutes at a time. It has to recharge." He took the ring off of her finger and put it back in the box.

She covered her mouth and smiled, "That was the craziest thing I've ever felt."

"Lartius gave them to us. He also sent wine, jewelry. You know. Stuff for a Princess. A Princess with red hair."

"Tony. I love this. I love you." She leaned in and started to kiss him.

"You feel…horny. I can still feel it." Tony quietly teased her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him as he lay down on top of her on the sofa. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room. "You really want it rough again? You might want to walk tomorrow."

She smiled, "It was hard to walk this afternoon."

He grinned, "I noticed you not wearing those heels." He caught her lips again and started to kiss her.

Her hands ran up and down his back as they kissed. She felt his hands slowly move on her body.

She heard him whisper to her, "I'm a sucker for romantic stuff like dirty talk and rough sex."

She laughed. "I should tell you what I've been thinking about all day."

"Tell me."

"How amazing your tongue feels down there."

He laid his forehead to hers and groaned. "Oh my God. Why did I wait so long for this?"

He sat up and took a drink of his wine.

She watched him and smiled, "Tony, is that still your first glass?"

He smiled and put his finger in the glass. He rubbed the wine between her legs, "I was saving it for this." He took another sip. "You're going to want that pillow."

She felt him put his head between her legs and start to nibble and suck. She pulled the pillow over her face and couldn't help her shouts into it. He teased her with his fingers and ran his tongue all around, and inside of her. She couldn't remember ever feeling so turned on in her life. He was so good at finding all of her weakest places. Just as she felt as her brain would overload from the pleasure she was feeling, he would stop and kiss her thighs. He lightly teased her to let her catch her breath. Then he would begin his work again. It only made her want him more.

She took the pillow from her face and ran her hands through his hair.

He rose up and smiled at her. "Need me yet?"

She closed her eyes tightly, "I'm seriously going to scream if you don't."

He teased between her legs again with his fingers and whispered, "Beg me for it."

She pulled up her legs and he saw her lip quiver.

He kissed her neck. "Oh, this pleasure is driving you mad. I can tell. I want you all of the time. This is the hardest secret I've ever had to keep. I'm addicted to your body."

She started to climax.

"Yes. I want my hand full from you. Just relax and let yourself go. Pepper, I love you more than anyone ever has. I'll tease you until you ask me to stop."

He continued to run his fingers inside of her and rub her clit. She moaned, "Oh, please."

He kissed her lips, "Pepper, you are everything to me."

She started to shout. He continued to tease her.

"I've never seen you be more beautiful than you are right now."

She moaned, "Tony. Please."

He smiled proudly and pushed down his jeans. He lay down on top of her and started to kiss her neck. He slipped inside of her easily. She was so wet. He stroked slowly. She heard him whisper, "I'm not going to be rough. Baby, I can't control how rough I would be if I did that."

She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to stroke slowly. "Oh, this is really good."

He nodded at her, "Yeah?"

She moaned, "Oh yes."

He kissed her and she could taste her in his mouth. She held his sweaty back, tightly.

Completely consumed in kissing her, he rolled over and they both fell off of the sofa and onto the floor. He sounded like he coughed, loudly. Then he groaned, "I'm alright."

She rose up and looked at him, "Are you breathing?"

He spun his finger in the air. "Just, knocked the wind out of me. Nevermind, I'm fine."

She leaned back down and started to kiss him again. She held her hair to keep it out of their faces. She put him back inside of her and started to move up and down on him.

She whispered, "Caught your breath, yet?"

He smiled, "No." Then laughed at her. "Not since you said, 'yes'."

She smiled and continued to move on him. He sat up and felt himself go deeper inside of her. "I'm asking again."

"You are relentless."

He smiled, "What do you say?"

She held onto him and looked into his eyes. "I've said yes. I'm even wearing a ring-"

"I'm going to ask you everyday. Until you think it's a normal thing. Then, maybe….you will see that it really is. I'm just a normal guy who is that into you."

She smiled at him. "I don't want a normal guy."

"No?"

"No. I want you. That's the reason I said 'yes'."

"I'm a handful."

She smiled, "I'd say ….two handfuls."

He gently grabbed her breasts and kissed her. "You are two handfuls. Just perfect."

She kissed him again.

XxxxxxXxxxx


	29. Chapter 29 - Coffee and Tea

XxxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 29 - Coffee and Tea

Pete and the Doctor sat the bar of island casino. Jack mixed them both a drink.

"Yep. Jake had to run off, but he said he liked it." Jack told them.

Pete slapped the bar. "Good! I love it." He looked around at the Quauhtin, mixed with the new recruits that had been sent by King Lartius. "This is a great place for these guys to unwind. Relax. Just….."

The Doctor smiled at his father in law. "How many have you had, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "Hell, I have no idea."

Jack grinned and put the bottle back behind the bar.

The atmosphere was very friendly. All of the old Quauhtin had welcomed the three new men who had arrived. Young Quauhtins fresh from the Academy. None of them over 25 years old.

There was Aaron, a young, blond curly haired, strong man who Legate immediately took notice of. "He'll be a great footballer. Look at him!" He sat the card table with Lance, Legate and Bassanio. Surprisingly, he had won every game he had played. Lance rubbed his face and couldn't figure out how.

Then there was Arcite. A very serious, young man with very short hair. He walked around with his hands behind his back, taking everything in. He had only drank water while he was there, stating that a Quauthin was never off duty.

And then there was Chiron. He was shorter than any Quauhtin that he had ever seen before and suspected he was from the planet, Arov. All of their residents were only about a meter high due to the heavy atmosphere and gravity there. He stood on a chair at the craps table with the remainder of the Quauthin, Ress and Logan. His hands were over his head, cheering joyfully at Adriano who was throwing the dice.

Pete turned to the Doctor and pointed, "A midget? Lartius sent a midget?"

Jack whistled warningly. "That guy, could nail your ass into the ground. He's a….."

"Arov." The Doctor told them. "I think he is. That's what it looks like. They are really, fucking strong. I've never heard of one being a Quauhtin, but it makes sense."

Chiron yelled with the rest of the men. His high pitched voice could be heard over everyone in the room.

Pete, the Doctor and Jack laughed.

Pete shook his head. "I need to stop drinking this whiskey, or I'm going to laugh in that guy's face."

Jack opened Pete a beer, and handed it to him.

The Doctor laughed, "Yes. And then he's going to pull every bone out of your body."

Jack wiggled animatedly behind the bar, "Boned by a midget. Yeah, then you will be all like….a boneless chicken, walking about."

Pete threw a bar towel at Jack and laughed. "Oh, shut up."

The three men's laughter stopped as soon as they saw Jackie Tyler walk into the island casino. The Doctor cleared his throat.

Pete mumbled, "Oh, shit."

Jackie walked over to them and put her hands on her hips. "Peter Tyler?"

"Yes, my dear!" He answered a bit too quickly.

"How many have you had?"

He pointed at the beer he was drinking. "That's my first one."

She looked at Jack. "First one?"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. First one."

The Doctor shook his head. "We've just been out here….talking about….business and….stuff."

She nodded, "Right. How many is that for you, then?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Oh, I've lost count. I'm completely pissed."

She nodded, "So, you are down here drinking, while Rose is taking care of the children?"

"She's asleep. The children are asleep. She told me to come down here and get piss drunk. Go wake her up and ask her."

Jackie shook her head. "Why would I want to do that? Anyway. Well, I had something I wanted to say."

Pete looked back at her, "Uh-oh."

She turned around and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention in the casino. All eyes turned to look at her. Lance asked in a surprised voice, "Jackie?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt you lot having such a great time, but I had something I wanted to say. In particular to the new boys that have arrived here. For those who don't know, I'm Jackie, the family's matriarch. I really am very pleased that you are here, and could not ever express in any way, how much I appreciate your service to our family. You are all to consider yourselves as extended family of the Tylers. Always, not for just the present moment. Always. Alright? So, that's it. I don't want to make a proper speech, and take you away from your fun, just know that I wanted to say that. I don't feel like it ever gets said enough, and it should be said everyday to you lot. Thank you."

Lance looked around the room at the stunned faces and started to clap. The rest of the room joined him and then the men cheered.

Pete leaned over and asked Jackie, "How many have you had?"

She laughed and smacked him playfully in the chest. "Jack. I'll have a Sidecar, please."

"Coming up, Jackie!" Jack jumped to it.

The Doctor carefully moved into the other bar stool to give Jackie his. The room rejoined in all of their loud fun. Jack sat the drink in front of Jackie just as she spotted Chiron at the craps table. He was standing in a chair and throwing dice. The men around the table cheered.

She sipped her drink and pointed at him, "Is that a bloody midget?"

XXXxxxxxx

Tony had taken all of his medicine before him and Pepper had gone to sleep. His palladium level still tested at 5%, which was annoying him. Pepper told him that maybe a few good night sleeps would help.

Pepper lay, spooned with him behind her. His arms wrapped around her loosely as he slept. She wore a t-shirt and her pajama pants as she normally did. Tony wore his boxers. He hadn't moved since he had fallen asleep. She bought his sleeping hand to her mouth and kissed it. He didn't move and continued to breathe steadily.

He hated to take the medicine that John had given him, but Pepper was grateful something finally had made him start to sleep. It was quickly becoming what she looked forward to every evening. That quiet, tender moment, when her body lay with his after a long day. She had missed him so much when he had been at Lenox's…and then at the castle. Did he really want them to marry at a castle? She smiled and wondered if Tony had ever done anything small in his life. That sounded like him.

She lay looking at the engagement ring he had put on her finger earlier that day. She slipped it off and put it on her left hand. She looked at it and smiled.

Suddenly, Jarvis spoke. "Tony! Someone has gotten into the penthouse!"

Pepper sprang straight up, "Exton!"

Jarvis continued, "I have alerted Exton and Mortimer."

Tony didn't move and continued to sleep.

Pepper jumped out of bed and Soler met her at the bedroom door. His hair stuck up oddly on one side of his head.

Mortimer ran up the steps, "It's alright. John is here, sorting it out."

Jarvis continued to speak. "Mortimer, Miss Potts has to be moved to safety, immediately."

Soler stood in front of Pepper. "Who is here? A ghost?"

She took his hand, "Come on, let's go see what's going on."

The three of them walked down the steps. The Doctor rubbed his head, "Pepper, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and sent three Quauhtin over to meet Exton and Mortimer. Jarvis didn't know who two of them were, so the alarm triggered."

Pepper relaxed. "Thank God it was just that."

He walked over to her, "Where's Tony?"

"Sleeping. That medicine you gave him knocks him completely out. What is this? Are you?"

"Oh, hell I'm drunk off my ass. I won't lie about it. We had a…eventful afternoon. Then, returned home to have a welcome party for the new guys."

Pepper laughed, "I'm sorry we missed it."

"It won't be the last. Jack has even more plans. It….it's madness." He laughed. He motioned and three young men walked over to him. He pointed at them in turn. "Pepper. Soler. These are some guys that are going to be helping you out. You know, Adriano. And this is Aaron and Arcite."

The men bowed their heads and smiled at her. Arcite spoke, "Princess. I'm very sorry we have woken you. We only wanted to come meet the other two Quauhtin that are here."

She shook her head. "Call me Pepper. It's fine."

The Doctor sighed, "Alright. Well, sorry for the fright. I'm going to go back home. Boys, keep it quiet so they can get some sleep. Honorem Quauhtin Soli. Good job protecting the Princess, again."

Soler smiled proudly as he walked back to the stairs with Pepper.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

It was morning. Tony was warm and comfortable. He rose his hand and rubbed his head. He took a deep breath and straightened his arm out to feel if Pepper was still in the bed with him. He didn't feel her, but instead felt the short hair of a little boy lying on her pillow.

He opened his eyes and saw Soler lying in front of him, watching him.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all." He mumbled. He suddenly was very grateful he had slipped back on his boxers before he had fallen asleep.

Soler put his hand on top of Tony's that still lay on his cheek. "Tony? Are you awake?"

Tony moaned, "No." Then he laughed.

"You sound awake."

Tony rolled over on his back and rubbed his face. "Where is Pepper?"

"She's downstairs. Tony. Are you sick?"

Tony looked back at the boy. "Why do you think that?"

"You look sick, when you were asleep."

Tony rubbed his face and groaned, "No, not really. I'm getting better."

"The ghost, Jarvis, alerted us to someone getting in last night-"

"Someone, what?" He jumped out of bed and picked up the jeans that were lying on the floor in front of the sofa. He pulled them on quickly and rubbed his face again. He was having a hard time waking up from the drugs that made him sleep. He rushed out of the room and Soler followed him down the stairs. "Pepper!" He called.

She sat down her coffee, "Please be careful on those stairs." She was already dressed in a black skirt suit and wore her hair down. He continued to walk towards her as he pointed back to Soler, "Spark said someone got in last night?"

She smiled and held up her hand. "Relax. It was a misunderstanding."

Tony scratched his bare chest shook his head. "A misunderstanding?"

Pepper held up her finger, and then pointed at Soler, "Exton will take you to the Nanny in a bit. Do you need to get anything?"

Soli thought and then ran back up the stairs to his room.

Tony looked at him, "Walk, up the stairs! They hurt when you fall down them." He turned back to Pepper and held his hands out. "A misunderstanding? What happened?"

She took his hand in hers. "John sent some new Quauhtin in last night. Jarvis didn't know them so he told us there were intruders."

He relaxed, "Oh. Well, there's nothing we can do to keep that from happening. John sent them in the middle of the night?"

"He apologized. He was drunk and had lost track of time."

"And I slept through this?"

"Yes. Tony, you were out cold. The wine, the medicine, the sex."

He grinned, "I like your plan about wearing myself out."

"It seems to work." She smiled.

He sighed, "Pepper, I don't need to sleep through something like that. Something could have really been wrong."

"We have bodyguards for that. You need to sleep to wash this stuff out of your blood stream. I'm sure it's not a good thing for your heart."

He groaned.

"What is it this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked."

She held him, "Everything is alright. What time is your meeting?"

"10:30." He told her.

"Do you want me there?"

"I want you anywhere I am."

She smiled, "I love you, too. Tony, that was amazing last night."

He smiled at her. "You were amazing. Pepper, I've never enjoyed this so much."

She grinned, "Neither have I."

He cleared his throat and stepped back from her. He ran his hand through his hair. "I….I'm sorry. I've not brushed my teeth. I-"

She smiled, "It's alright. You can kiss me later."

He smiled, "Alright."

Exton walked into the room. "I'm here. He is ready to go?"

Pepper called, "Soli. Exton is ready."

Exton smiled, "Mortimer is downstairs already with Arcite. Whenever you are ready."

"Thank you." Pepper kissed Tony's cheek and then whispered in his ear. "Go get cleaned up. I left you a surprise someplace you have to find."

He chuckled, "What? You did what?"

She giggled as walked away from him, "You heard me. You have to find it."

He crossed his arms. "Do I get a hint?"

She walked to the lift. "No. I'll see you at 10:30."

He laughed under his breath as the doors closed.

Tony headed back up the stairs as Soler was walking down them.

"Bye, Tony! I'll see you this afternoon. Are we going to practice some more?"

"Sure. I'll be there to get you as soon as I'm finished here. Alright?"

He smiled, "Alright."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Soli smiled, "Yes. I had something called, bacon. I really like it."

Tony laughed, "Run on then, I'll see you this afternoon."

Tony continued up the stairs and went into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and looked in the mirror at his chest. "What is she talking about?"

He brushed his teeth and then had the sudden thought. He unfastened his jeans and looked down in his boxers. He stood looking at himself with the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He saw several love bites below his waistline. He pulled down his jeans and underwear and saw writing on the inside of his leg.

"I know remember everything you read, so remember this. I said 'yes'. You don't have to pretend to be something you aren't around me. I love you. And later, I'll show you how much involving something here in this area. I plan to suck it until I can't anymore. So, prepare yourself."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh my God. Why did I wait so damn long for this?"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Rose woke up in the silk sheets at the island home. The sun had been up for a while. She rolled over and saw the Doctor lying beside of her on his back with his eyes closed. Samuel was sleeping on his chest. He ran his fingertips across the baby's back.

Rose smiled at him, "Hey."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning."

"Did you sleep?"

"I don't think so. I'm not really sure."

She smiled, "Must have taken my advice."

"I am not completely sober yet. I've been lying here with him for the last hour and fourteen minutes." He told her quietly and then kissed the top of Samuel's head.

She giggled and rolled over on her side to face him. He closed his eyes again. "How are you this morning? With everything?"

"I'm okay. I can't believe that even happened."

He kissed Samuel's head again. "That's a small thing. If you ever believe that you aren't capable of something, think of this little boy. Rose, he should have never survived that blast. He should have never been born, let alone….conceived."

"So, you finally believe you are responsible for some of this? Some of…him."

He smiled, "Well, we've certainly had enough opportunities where that could have happened."

"Even with all of the problems and impossibilities."

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "Rose, you have created life, where there wasn't one. There isn't a Samuel in the other Dimension. Imagine. A Time Lord and whatever you decide to call yourself, mixed together. Imagine what he could do."

"He will do what he was meant to. There was a reason. He has his own purpose."

The Doctor turned his head back and closed his eyes. "You're right. Sam is his own man."

She laid her hand on his hip. "Baby. Are you alright? You were so cross-"

"I'm fine. I've got to hit him. A bit less than I had hoped, but I have had my chance now."

She rolled her eyes.

He turned his head back to face her. "Forget me, are you alright?"

She smiled, "You just ask me that. How drunk are you?"

"Doctor alright?"

She giggled, "No. Rose alright. I thought about what you said. This is my new normal now. Anything I want?"

He smiled, "Anything you want, Sweetheart."

"And you would be alright with it?"

He kissed Samuel's head. "Of course. Anything. Well, unless you want to turn me blue or something. I'd prefer you didn't."

"I want to give you…what your heart longs for so much."

He turned his head and smiled, "Baby, what's that?"

"A daughter, who is like you."

"I have Genie. She's more than I could ever ask for."

"She is human, and you know what I'm talking about."

He looked surprised back at her. "You know about that-"

"I'm so sorry. Baby, it wasn't your fault-"

"It was my fault-"

"Rassilion told you to do it-"

"Doesn't matter. I knew I shouldn't have."

He held his head to Samuel's.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"So, you want another daughter. That's what you are saying?"

She smiled, "I thought about it. Another son would be alright, too. But, not until Samuel is a bit older. I want us to just enjoy him for a while. We couldn't lie here with two small children."

He smiled, "They rarely sleep at once. You saw that, too."

She smiled, "They were beautiful. Gosh, just…breathtaking."

"They were their mother, almost…completely. She had….these….odd eyes."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He smiled back up at her. "So, not until Samuel is older, then?"

"Yes. Let him and Arles, get older. Babies are a lot of work."

"Well, it's always a good idea to…stay in practice. The art of making children."

She giggled. "I have no idea how Samuel happened. Do you?"

"You wanted him. That's the only explanation I have. So, if you want another one, you just have to focus your attention on that."

She grinned at him, "That's all, then?"

"Well, sex probably plays some role in that."

She smiled, "You think?"

"Keeping the mum-to-be, happy. Satisfied. Sexual well being is important."

She sat up and shook her head. "Oh, this is mad. I can't even believe I'm talking about this-"

"Now, what is this? Baby, you know this isn't madness. This is how this works. Yesterday, you sent us back to the Prime Dimension. Rose, I have to think that's because your Mum had mentioned that photo."

"I've not given it to her. I don't know how to explain to her that I have it."

"Let me ask you something. What's wrong with telling her the truth?"

She rose her eyebrows at him. "You know how she is! Are you serious?"

"Rose. I only think you are keeping her …..sheltered."

"Sheltered?"

"Yeah. If this was something Genie was going through, wouldn't you want her to talk to you about it?"

"That's not fair-"

"It _is_ fair."

She sighed, "Okay, maybe it is. But, no. I don't want to tell her. I'll think of something."

"We're of course, forgetting about the old Japanese proverb."

She grinned, "Yeah, what's that?"

"If a man has no tea in him, he is incapable of understanding truth and beauty."

She grinned again at him. "Yeah?"

"So, let's start small. I know how you are, Rose Tyler-"

"Smith." She corrected him.

"Smith. Right. Sorry. You need a lovely cuppa in the morning. I could use one myself."

"How drunk are you?"

"It's not as bad as it was. Come on. Imagine tea for me and you, just on your table there. Beside of the bed."

She lay back. "A cup of tea does sound lovely right now."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, it does. That or a cup of coffee. Five sugars, just a bit of cream."

"God, how do you drink anything that sweet?"

He didn't open his eyes. "It's what my heart longs for. Help a man out, Rose."

She smiled, "Right."

She thought about how much she would love a cup of tea. She closed her eyes and looked back the table. "Well, it didn't work."

He didn't open his eyes. "Because you don't believe you can do it. Rose, this is no different. How did you get us home yesterday?"

"I imagined we were here."

"Then imagine what it would be like to have a cup of tea on the table. What it was smell like. What it would feel like when you pick it up and taste it. It's already there, you just have to….put it there."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She thought about the lovely cup of tea that would be sitting on the table when she opened her eyes. How it would sit in a bright red mug and the steam would rise from it. She thought of the color of the liquid and how it would taste. Then she thought of a bright blue mug that would sit next to it with coffee in it. She remembered the color of the liquid and how the steam rose off of it, too. She imagined five cubes of sugar, dissolving in the bottom of the mug and a spoon sitting inside of it, ready to stir the warm drink that her beloved had asked her for.

She opened her eyes and looked on the table and saw the red and blue mugs. She smiled, "Oh, that's amazing! I did it!"

He smiled and slid Samuel off of his chest, and onto the mattress between them. He rubbed Samuel's back as he continued to sleep. Rose handed him his coffee and took her cuppa for herself. She laughed, "Baby, I could get used to this."

He smiled at her, "I could, too. Rose, you are amazing."

She held her cup and watched him sip his coffee.

"Oh, that's good." He moaned as he lay next to her and savored the beverage.

He could feel her begin to worry. "Rose. I'll never see you as anyone else but my Rose. No matter what. Embrace this."

"Even the bad?" She asked.

He didn't open his eyes. "Everything is a pile of good and bad. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but the bad things don't always spoil the good or make them unimportant."

"Deep thoughts from a man who's only had a sip of coffee."

"Drunken rambling, I assure you." He chuckled and continued to sip his coffee.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30 – The Promotion

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 30 – The Promotion

Pepper looked down at her watch. It was 11:02. She seemed to remember there was something she had to do, but couldn't remember what.

Meanwhile, two men sat in front of her on the sofa. An Admiral with the US Navy and the Head of the Department of Defense. They all sipped coffee as they spoke.

Pepper's corner office was very bright with the floor to ceiling windows and white walls. The black furniture inside and black rug, accented everything nicely. The windows showed a beautiful view of the Empire State Building just blocks away.

The Admiral sat down his cup. "Miss Potts. I'm so grateful that you have an open door policy."

She sat across from them on the other sofa, and sipped a cup of coffee. "The work we do here can only progress if we get feedback from the ones that use it."

The DOD head nodded, "Indeed. That's why I've always been so pleased with everything from Stark Industries. Tell me, these healing devices that Doctor Johnathon Smith has developed."

"Yes?"

"We would like them, but that's not through your company is it?"

She shook her head. "No. But, I can put you in touch with who you need to speak to about that. It would be Peter Tyler. Are you familiar with him?"

The Admiral smiled, "Yes, we've done business before. I have his information. He's a friend of the President Shepherd's, isn't he?"

Pepper nodded, "I believe they are. Yes."

The DOD head smiled, "Well, we've taken enough of your time, ma'am."

They all stood up, "I would like to thank you for going over all of those numbers with us. Yes, I could just look it over, but the way you explain it, just makes sense and now I can go back and explain what we are purchasing and everything. Besides, it gets me out of the office for the day."

Pepper smiled, "I'm always happy to help. You know, it's a beautiful day, sometimes these numbers need to be considered."

The DOD head pointed at her and nodded, "On a golf course. Yes. That's not a bad idea. Do you play?"

She shook her head. "I don't."

The Admiral laughed and asked the DOD head, "What do you say? Take the rest of the day to go over this?"

The DOD head nodded, "I think it's just what we need to do. Thank you, Miss Potts."

She shook both of their hands. They walked out of the door just as Natasha walked in. "Mr. Stark asked if you could-"

"Oh, damn it. I completely forgot about that." Pepper exclaimed.

Natasha looked confused, "Yes, ma'am. Shall I-"

"Walk with me to his office. He wanted me to be in a meeting with him at 10:30." Natasha took notes on Pepper's instructions as they walked to Tony's office. Tony's secretary looked up when they came into the lobby. "Oh, Miss Potts. He's expecting you. You may go right in."

Pepper dismissed Natasha, and opened the door. Tony sat on one of the two black, leather sofas in his office facing two men that she recognized immediately as Mac and Harvey. They owned the largest law firm in New York City. They seemed to all be having a drink and going over instructions that Tony was giving them. They all stood up as she closed the elegant, tall door.

Tony smiled, "There she is! Get caught in a meeting?"

She smiled, "Yes. The Department of Defense Director needed to go over some numbers."

Tony smiled and looked back at the lawyers. "I hope they were big numbers." He held his hand out to invite her to sit next to him on the sofa. After she sat down, the rest of the men did, too. Tony poured himself another glass of Scotch. "Pepper? Drink?"

She shook her head. "No, I better not. Thank you."

He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She smiled and thanked him.

He sat back and sipped his drink. "I'll catch you up on everything in a bit. They have another meeting to get to, so we just need to wrap this up so they can go."

She nodded, "Alright."

Tony pointed at Pepper, "You can say anything in front of her, that you would say to me. I'll end up telling her about it later anyway."

Harvey smiled, "It's nice to see you again, Miss Potts."

She smiled, "And both of you, too."

Mac looked back at his notes. "So, you now own 98% of the controlling stock of Stark Industries and everything associated with that."

Tony nodded. "Alright. Good. Anyway to get that other 2%?"

Mac smiled, "I'll get to work on that. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm not losing any sleep over it." Tony smiled back at Pepper. He cleared his throat and sat his drink on the table. "But, walk me through this. I have complete control…."

Mac nodded, "Yes."

"No way that I can lose it." Tony sat back and propped his arm on the back of the sofa.

Mac shook his head as Harvey held up his finger. "Well there is one way."

Tony rubbed his finger across his lips, "How?"

"If you were to marry. Your wife, or husband, would legally own half."

"Husband!?" Tony asked.

Pepper had to cover her mouth to keep from spraying water across the room. "Oh my God. I'm so glad I made it in time of that."

Tony groaned.

"We are discussing all possibilities, sir." Harvey insisted.

Tony nodded, "Right. Go ahead." He looked back at Pepper and rolled his eyes.

Pepper laughed under her breath.

"So, I would insist if that's something you're considering-"

Tony shook his head. "It's not on my radar at the moment."

Pepper relaxed and tried to stop undressing him in her mind as he sat next to her. He wore the cologne that she always associated with him, and a dark suit. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses and she felt like he didn't have his optics in. He did have rather dark circles under his eyes. She wondered if he was still tired from the medicine he had taken.

"Well, Mr. Stark. If it is something you think you might want to ever do, a prenuptial agreement would be the simple solution to preserving your estate and the business."

Tony nodded, "Alright."

Mac looked back at Harvey, "Well, there's one problem with that."

Pepper looked surprised, "What's the problem?"

Mac took a deep breath and pointed at Pepper, "Are you sure we can talk about everything, Mr. Stark-"

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to her." He insisted.

Mac nodded his head. "Okay, speaking completely from a hypothetical situation only…."

Tony nodded, "Yes."

"A prenuptial agreement would not work for Miss Potts."

Tony looked back at Pepper and didn't seem to look surprised at all. He watched her reaction. "Explain why, Mac."

Mac laughed under his breath as if it was so simple. "Well, because you made her your sole beneficiary and heiress in your will."

Pepper looked at Tony in shock. "I'm sorry? What?"

Tony rubbed his face and tried not to smile.

Mac nodded, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

Pepper looked back at Tony. "I didn't know this. When did this happen?"

Mac and Harvey flipped through paperwork they held. After a few moments, Harvey held up his hand, "I've got it here. June 2….ummmm…..eight years ago."

Pepper looked at Tony in complete surprise. "Tony, you have never told me about this."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Slipped my mind."

Tony looked back at Mac and Harvey to keep from laughing at Pepper's stunned face.

Harvey read the paperwork and laughed, "Well, unless you kill him. That's what he had put in. Then it goes to the secondary. Which is now….."

Mac finished, "Doctor Johnathon Alexander Storm Smith."

Tony nodded, "Correct. But, we might need to put that clause in there for Stormy, too."

Mac and Harvey both laughed as they started to put their paperwork away.

They all stood up and shook hands.

"Mr. Stark, we'll be in touch." Mac said.

Tony smiled, "Thank you for coming down here and getting that sorted so quickly. I swear, I don't wait to the last minute on most things."

Harvey laughed, "It's alright. We'll be in touch by the end of the day. This all looks fine, there shouldn't be any problems."

Tony nodded, "I'll be around the phone all day if I'm needed."

Harvey nodded, "Indeed, sir."

Mac smiled back at Pepper. "It was lovely to see you. I'm sorry we can't stay, but Tony will catch you up on everything you missed."

She nodded, "Thank you. Sounds like I need a proper catch up."

She looked back at Tony in surprise. He grinned at her.

Mac and Harvey left the office. Tony walked over to the fridge and opened a bottle of champagne. "And we need to celebrate!"

Pepper walked over to him and watched him pour two glasses. "We need to talk. You made me your heiress?"

Tony handed her glass. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"Well, yes! And eight years ago? That was before-"

Tony carried the bottle back to the sofa and sat down. "Before the Cyber invasion, before Obie lost his damn mind, before I went to the desert, before Rhodey died….before a lot of things."

She sat down next to him in stunned disbelief. "Tony, I just ….why?"

"Well, after looking through those safe deposit boxes, I really started to think about some things. Stark Industries was started by Howard, Senior."

"Your grandfather." Pepper added.

"Yes, and then Dad and him worked together on it. Dad split it. So, I only inherited half when he died. Half went to me and half to Obie. Obie was sure that was too big of an idiot to have thought it through, but I have had a will since Mom and Dad died. They were coming home that night. I'm planning on being home tonight, too."

Pepper shook her head. "Alright."

"It's something I've always kept updated over the years. When I had to name someone to be my….successor….I immediately thought of you. You always have stood up for the little guy. Anytime I would find a way to do something different, if it didn't work for the majority of everyone here, you told me no. I saw you are smart. Fair. And had no problem telling me when I was wrong about something. That's what I wanted at the head of the company if I couldn't be there."

"When I was back in that damn cave, I had the thought that Obie might have been the one that put me there. It wasn't a shock. I heard his name spoken around that gobbliy goo language they speak there. I can remember going to sleep and smiling at the look on his face if I _never_ got back, and he had to share this company with you. With you, telling him no."

Pepper shook her head. "But he left it to you-"

Tony shook his head. "No. He left it to the board. Damn him. I've spoken to Pete about it and he's recommended a complete restructuring of the company. The guys on the board were old, near retirement, so I've bought them out. They didn't argue about it. Mac and Harvey worked them all out a nice package. So, the company is completely mine now. For the first time since it was barely off of the fruit stand, it is owned by one Stark."

Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I never realized that part of it."

"I've never really thought a lot about it. That's just how it always has been. Pete asked me several questions…you know….when we started….dating…that made me really start to rethink a lot about stuff. He doesn't know about our engagement, but he recommended this happen so you wouldn't have any problems with anything if something was to happen to me. The board would have fought you taking that much in the company. But, now there's no board."

"But, hang on. You have to have that in California for companies of a certain size. It's the law."

"Which is why everything is being reregistered today in New York. They don't require it here. That's what Mac and Harvey are running off to do. Pete says every business he has is registered to a small office on Broadway. But, we actually have offices here."

"But, there are also offices in California-"

"Those are factories and labs. See? Pete Tyler is brilliant. Damn. I need to put him on payroll."

Pepper smiled, "This is a great idea. The taxes out here alone…."

"We'll make 5.9 billion dollars in the first year, alone. I did the math. And that's just for Stark Industries. Nothing else that is umbrella'ed to it."

"Jesus." Pepper exclaimed.

Tony laughed at her reaction and refilled her champagne glass. He watched her sip the champagne and sit quietly in awe. He rubbed his chin. "I suppose I should also tell you about some other papers I signed."

She looked at him and seeing his serious face, she held her up finger. "Give me a second. You have that look."

He chuckled, "I have a look?"

She finished her champagne. "Okay, refill it. What have you done?"

He refilled it for her and then took her hand.

She groaned, "Oh, this is bad."

He laughed at her moaning. "It's not bad. Okay, first…Pete doesn't know anything about our engagement."

"Right."

"Nothing."

"Okay."

He stopped talking and took her champagne glass from her and sat them both on the table in front of them.

She closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh, this is really bad."

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think it is. It's something I should have done a long time ago."

She looked confused.

He took both of her hands in his and looked at her. "Don't hit me, until you hear everything. Alright?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Pete advised me to…..fire you."

"WHAT?!"

"But, to put you in a new position!" He told her quickly.

She looked confused. "What did you do?"

"I made you, Pepper, the Executive Officer here. You already do the work, might as well have the title."

"What?"

"Now, there is me. The CEO. And then you, the XO. Second in command. If for some reason, something happens to me, no one would fight you about this. It would all be yours. Unless you are the one that kills me. Keep that in mind. And I don't have to sign that much paperwork anymore. I think it's brilliant."

Pepper covered her mouth and gasp in shock. "Tony. Are you doing this because-"

"No. That has nothing to do with that. Completely nothing. Whatever happens between us, this is permanent. Well, I hope the other is, too. Pete asked me who I trusted more than anyone else, and I didn't even have to think about it. I've wanted to do it for a long time, but with all of the restructuring, I decided I would just roll that paperwork in with it."

She laughed in disbelief. "Tony, I'm speechless. But, what if-"

He handed her back her champagne. "Don't think. Just drink. Cheers."

She smiled and clanged her glass to his. "Wow. Really?"

"I'm going to need you to find me a new assistant. Do you mind?" He laughed.

She giggled, "Someone else to find your shoes?"

He thought, "I might be alright on my own then."

"I doubt that." She teased and sat down her champagne. "Would it be inappropriate for me to kiss you?"

He looked her up and down and shook his head, "I hope not. Because, that's just the start of what is on my mind for celebrating with you."

She giggled, leaned over and kissed him. He sat down his champagne and held her tightly in his arms. He could feel her fingertips on his face. He tried to be gentle, but was so excited for her. Excited to be there with her. His self control was being put to the test. All he could think about was how he could take off her skirt suit right there, and have her. He was sure she would let him do it, too.

He leaned back and took a deep breath. "Let's go someplace. This weekend. What do you think? Just….someplace."

She smiled at him, "To celebrate?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Soli?"

He thought, "Damn. Soli. Ummm…John can take him for me. Yeah. I'll talk to him about it today."

She nodded, "Alright. This weekend. Wait, that's tomorrow."

He smiled, "Good. Let's leave tonight, then."

She stood up and laughed, "Oh wow. I need a moment."

He sat back and watched her walk over to the windows and look out at New York. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. He sipped his champagne and watched for a few minutes. His eyes followed her legs up under her skirt. He undressed her in his mind and sipped his champagne. He imagined himself walking over to her and laying her down on the top of his desk. He had imagined that so often.

He cleared his throat, "You know. There is this vineyard out in Northern California."

She grinned and continued to look out of the window. "Yeah?"

"The owner is absolutely beautiful. The wine isn't bad, either."

Pepper smiled, "That's the reason it's so expensive."

He looked surprised, "How much is it-"

"Depends on what it is."

"The bottle we had last night?"

"That was a dry year, not many were made. So, around $2,200."

"Worth every penny. Anyway. I'm thinking about asking her if she wants to move that registry to New York. Do you think you could set me up a meeting with her?"

Pepper smiled at him and walked back to the sofa where he sat. She took his hand and sat down next to him.

"She could give all of those little grape pickers a raise. They could afford music lessons. Maybe build a saloon."

She laughed. "Tony."

He smiled back at her.

She held his face and looked in his eyes. "Tony, I love you."

He grabbed her head and kissed her. As she tasted the champagne in his mouth, she felt his hands gently slide down her blouse and cup her breasts. She held him tightly and felt his warm breath against her neck. Her lungs filled with the smell of his cologne and it drove her wild.

"Do you want to go home for lunch?" He asked her quietly.

She continued to kiss him, "Just lock the door and we'll have lunch here."

He groaned, "That damn door doesn't lock."

"You are kidding me."

He laughed, "I'm really not kidding. I have no idea why."

She pointed at him, "I'm going to fix that."

He began to kiss her again, "Fix it in your office, too."

She giggled as he nibbled her neck and ear. She closed her eyes and began to moan.

He leaned up and smiled at her, "Shhh…you are so loud."

"You know what you are doing!" She playfully smacked him.

He looked in her eyes and smiled, "Yes. Okay, home for lunch." He took a deep breath. "We just have to walk out of that door, to the elevator, and go upstairs. We can do this."

She laughed at him. "Giving yourself a pep talk?"

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Who am I kidding? I can't do that. And the door won't lock." He snapped his fingers. "Got it. Plan B."

She watched him tap his bracelet and type something on the display of his arm. He looked up at her and smiled, "Ready?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her. He leaned in and began to kiss her again. He pressed the bracelet and popped them upstairs to their bedroom.

She glanced around and whispered, "Great idea."

He smiled, "Yeah? I won't lie. It's rather hard to walk at the moment."

She giggled, "Did you get your message I left you?"

He held her tighter, "Pepper, why did I wait so long for this?"

She smiled and pointed at the bed. "Can you make it there?"

He looked back at the bed and shook his head. "I don't think so."

She giggled and unfastened his pants. "Then just lay in the floor here."

His pants fell to the floor as he crashed his lips into hers again. He slipped off her skirt and jacket, quickly. The black lacey bra shaped her breasts into the perfect shape. He gently took them in his palms and rubbed them as they continued their kiss.

He was so caught up in kissing her, that he hadn't even noticed that she had taken off his jacket, tie and shirts. He lay on the floor and she kissed down to his waist. She took him into her mouth and began to suck and roll him around in her mouth.

He panted loudly. "Oh, I need….." He animatedly shouted.

She licked him slowly. "What do you need?"

"You. Turn around."

She smiled and knelt with her black lacey panties in his face. He slipped them off and put his head between her legs. She went back down on him as he muffled his shouts into her. Within seconds, she had become extremely wet and weak in the knees.

She kissed back up this mouth. He looked in her eyes, "Why did I wait so long for this?"

She smiled at him. "You don't have to wait any longer. I'm all yours."

"And I want every bit. Everything that is you."

She kissed him again and he rolled over on top of her.

He whispered, "Best lunch date, ever."

She giggled and continued to kiss him.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31 - Piano and Vulcans

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 31 - Piano and Vulcans

The Doctor stood under a palm tree, facing the ocean, on his island. He was wearing football shorts and trainers. The wind from the ocean blew in his hair as the afternoon sun hung low in the sky. He was wet from the sweat and had clearly been working out. He stood with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Tony Stark, wearing sunglasses, swim trunks and a t-shirt, walked until he reached his side. He stood quietly for several moments, not wanting to disturb him. He looked at the ocean and crossed his arms to wait until the Doctor noticed he was there.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked beside of him, "Oh. Hey."

"I didn't want to interrupt you in case you were….doing some weird alien shit."

The Doctor smiled, "Thanks."

"You alright?"

"It feels like we're on the edge of a storm. I don't know. It's just …odd."

"Are you being metaphoric or speaking about meteorology?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I was just out for a run."

"You don't run."

"Yes, I do-"

"No, you don't."

He laughed, "Yes, I bloody do-"

"When did you start doing that?"

"When people started chasing me!"

Tony laughed and pointed at him, "That's a good time to start, then."

He rolled his eyes at his friend. "How's Pepper?"

Tony grinned as he looked at the ocean, "Oh wow. She's….."

He waved his hand. "Don't tell me. I can smell it."

"You can smell that?"

"I have a very strong sense of smell. It's all over you, man. Must have been good."

Tony shook his head and moaned, "Oh my God. We had a…long lunch break. Until the housekeeper got to the penthouse. It's amazing. She's just….trashy enough that it's surprised me."

"Don't want to hear this."

"Well, not trashy…just….oh….dirty. Just…."

"And you dig that, shit."

"Oh, I do. I never would have thought she would be like that. I thought she would be….hiding under the covers…..but, no. Wow. A freak."

"Really, don't want to hear this-"

"And hot. Just, from every angle. Even her-"

"Ah!" He looked at Tony and put his finger over his lips. "Shhh!"

Tony looked confused at him. "What the hell is that?"

He tossed his hands up. "I finally met someone that doesn't work on. Damn it."

Tony crossed his arms and laughed. "Yeah, keep your freaky alien shit to yourself, Cornflake."

He laughed and shook his head. "Cornflake."

"Nah, I need to talk to you about something. We're here by ourselves."

The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh man. I really don't know about this-"

"It's different. I….do it ….different with her. Does that make sense?"

"There's really just one way to do it. Need to borrow some movies, mate?"

Tony smacked his chest. "No! Idiot. Listen, I kiss different. I've noticed. It's been since you copied that fighting program in my head."

"So, you think you probably kiss like…."

"Well, how does Rose kiss?"

He laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm not going to show you that."

"Ugh. It's….am I crazy?"

"No. You're not mad. It's in the same part of your brain. I didn't realize I had copied that, too. Huh. That means everyone kisses like Rose that has had that program."

Tony counted on his fingers, "Logan, me, short Tony-"

"Genie."

Tony put his hands on his hips, "You put that in Genie's head?"

He nodded, "Yes. And Rose will find out about it. I should just tell her. She's going to be proper pissed."

"Just don't tell her-"

"Easier said than done."

Tony looked confused, "This has to do with her….being….weird…."

"She took us to the Prime Dimension yesterday. Just popped us there, and back. I couldn't believe it."

"What? Cannon free?"

"Just her. She's …..and I saw the other version of myself."

"Really? Punch his ass out?"

"Three times. Well, I hit him. Didn't knock him unconscious."

"Further proof, that you need to step into the church and box with me. It will be good for you. You seem to be right on the edge of just….exploding-"

"Nah, I'm not like that."

"Say what you want man. It's usually people like you that have their names read on CNN. Just saying."

"I can control my temper."

"Sounds like it."

"Anyway. You. Kiss different-"

"I kiss different. I really do. It's like….I kiss her and completely forget everything going on around me. My mind goes completely into bliss. Just…nothing else exists. Just me and her. I've never had that happen."

The Doctor smiled, "You are kissing like me. That's what that is."

Tony groaned, "I'm kissing like an alien. Alright. Why? That was from Rose's head."

"It's in her head. That's how she prefers to be kissed." He laughed, "I wonder what else you're doing like me?"

"She's not complaining."

"Rose doesn't either, in fact….she told me she wants another child this morning."

"Really? Already?"

"That's what she said."

"Huh. Another kid. Better you than me, man."

"You told Pepper about that, didn't you?"

Tony bit his lip and nodded, "I was able to tell her it as fact. I found the recipe and files Dad used on me. It was, written in there, that it was a side effect with everyone else. Rogers can't, either. Same stuff."

"How are you with that?"

He looked at the ocean and shook his head. "Jury's out."

"What did Pepper say?"

"It's not a big deal to her. She actually told me….that she's not able to….either."

"Really? Why?"

"She wouldn't say. She doesn't want to talk about it. She did tell me it was something ….a sickness, and she had opted to have things removed…..does that make sense?"

"Yeah. But, that could be several different things."

"Could you look and see?"

"Not unless she asks me."

"Right. You're right. It just…. Nevermind. I can't anyway. She's said it's not a big deal. Anyway. Nevermind-"

"You kiss different. And your sex is different. You were sleeping with her before we copied the program in your head. In fact, you told me that first night we met, that you had a girl. You wasn't talking about her, were you?"

Tony grinned, "I was. I just….well….she didn't know about it. I was….working up my nerve."

The Doctor nodded, "I can respect that. I've been there. Has she said anything?"

"No. But…it's….umm…."

"Just tell me man-"

"Animal. We didn't even make it to the bed this afternoon."

He laughed, "Oh yes. You, would really benefit from this course Logan is taking."

Tony groaned and put his hands on his hips. "Some….freaky…..alien sex class."

"Oh, yes. I'll give you the basics. You'll thank me. Hang on a bit, let me gather it…."

Tony looked confused. "What?"

The Doctor turned and looked at him. Tony rose his eyebrow as he felt the Doctor push two fingers on his forehead. A wave of information seemed to rush into his head. It disorientated him briefly.

The Doctor grabbed his shoulders and steadied him on his feet. "Alright?"

Tony slowly exhaled. "Yeah. What the hell was that?"

"A data transfer. Give it a minute. It should all be there."

He returned to looking at the ocean as Tony seemed to collect his new thoughts. "Oh, John. That's fucking cool. Wow."

He turned to him and nodded, "Oh yes. Easiest way to explain something."

Tony laughed. "Wow. I feel….enlightened. I can't wait to try this shit. Thanks. Wow. Friends with a freaky alien does have its benefits."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "There are worse things."

"Okay, hmmm…. Before I forget…Soli."

"He's back at the house."

"Yeah. We're thinking about going someplace this weekend. Just me and Pepper. Could you keep up with him for me?"

"Sure." He put his hand on his shoulder and walked back towards to the house with him. "I'd be happy to. Where is this recipe your Dad used?"

"I've got it, why?"

"I'd be interested to see it."

Tony stopped walking and held up his hand. "What? You think it's something you can reverse?"

"Tony. Don't limit your thinking to just medicine that is known now. Here. There are all sorts of-"

"But, she can't. I don't know man. I don't think I want that."

"Alright. Well, if you decide."

"I'll let you know and you can work on my plumbing." Tony insisted as he pushed his sunglasses back on his face. "I'm looking forward to the day I can stop taking all of this damn medicine. This shit I have to take at night. John."

"I mixed something that won't be so strong. Exton has it. Take it tonight and let me know how it does."

They started walking again, "Cool. Thanks. And this shit with Legate. How did you never tell me he was a Prince?"

The Doctor chuckled. "He's a survivor. And that's something I should tell you. Never trust a survivor unless you know how they survived."

Tony nodded, "That's damn good advice. Are you saying, Legate….?"

"Legate moved over 2,000 people in his ship. You've seen it. How did he do that?"

"Hell. I have no idea."

The Doctor chuckled, "It was clever as hell. You would be impressed. He transported them into the computer. The computer saved them until he could get them to the other world. I've only ever seen that once before, but it was a computer that had taken over and saved everyone during an emergency. Amazing."

"You are the only survivor of your people, do we need to chat?"

He groaned and started to walk back toward the house. "Tony, you're just too damn clever."

Tony laughed, "You brought it up, freak."

They continued to discuss a few things and arrived at the pool. Tony Tyler, Jacob Shepherd and Soli were all in the pool together. Legate and Lance sat with them. Logan was in the pool throwing them into the air. Genie, stood next to the pool wearing a skirt over her swimsuit. She ran towards them. "Daddy and Tony! I didn't know you were here!"

Tony picked her up and kissed her cheek. "I just got here. What are you doing with a dress on?"

"It's a skirt. It's twirly." She told him.

"Twirly?"

"Yes. Let me down, I'll show you."

He sat her down and she twirled around in a perfect ballerina spin. The dress flew out. The Doctor grabbed her around the waist and picked her up again, "You make your Daddy nervous spinning that close to the edge of the pool."

Tony laughed, "And what are we doing in this pool, gentlemen?"

Tony pointed up at him, "Mr. Stark. You should come in and have Logan throw you!"

He shook his head. "I don't let men toss me around."

Logan laughed at him. "Come on in. You can help me throw these children in the air."

Soli clapped. "Yes. Come on, Tony!"

"You're alright with this?"

"Sure!" Soli told him.

Tony grinned.

Lance walked over and shook Tony's hand. "Hey, man."

Tony smiled, "How did the date go?"

Lance nodded. "Good. Thanks for-"

"Yeah. Anytime."

Tony took off his shirt and jumped into the pool.

Logan and him took turns throwing the children into the air, and letting them drop into the pool. Lots of laughing and fun were had by all.

Howie Shepherd walked out to the pool with Pete. They stood on the edge, under an umbrella, watching them. Legate and the Doctor got in and put a child on each of their shoulders to have a four way chicken fight.

Just as Tony and Soli were winning, Lewis walked down the path with the small Quauhtin, Chiron. Tony's look of shock, told the Doctor he needed to turn around and look. He quickly put his hand over Tony's mouth. "Shut it, Tony. Don't say anything."

"Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!" He laughed in surprise, "He's a-"

"Arov. " He insisted.

Tony laughed hysterically.

"I knew he would react this way. You owe me some money, Legate." Logan told him.

Legate rolled his eyes.

Tony watched as they walked to Howie and Pete. Howie pointed at Stark. "I've had you subpoenaed. It's easier to just put chaw in this senator's mouth, than a bridle."

"Why? I didn't call him anything! John told me not to!" Tony insisted.

Howie looked confused until he looked beside of Lewis. The Doctor groaned and swore.

Tony turned to look at him, "It's sad that the only words I know in your language are swears from you."

Lewis pointed at Tony. "Good. You're here. John. Ashena just rang. She wants you to come back to the Quauthin homeworld with some of us. She needs a meeting with you and Lartius. And she doesn't want you anywhere close to Andromeda."

He groaned and looked back at Tony. "Brilliant. Why?"

Lewis smiled proudly, "Because I was right. They showed up this morning. I damn _knew_ I was right."

Chiron nodded and spoke in his high pitched voice. "That's right. They were stopped this morning by a patrol lead by Primus Summus. The Queen Ashena also asked for a Ton…."

Tony was laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

The Doctor looked back at him and smacked his chest. "Stop it." He looked back at the Arov. "Chiron. This is Tony. That's who she's asking for."

Tony, still with Soli on his shoulders, moved to the edge of the pool. "Nice to meet you. Chiron?"

He shook Tony's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lewis continued, "John, we're not expected there until tomorrow afternoon. So, I don't see the need to warm the engines until then. Thoughts?"

The Doctor nodded. "I agree. Tony. I can take Soli tonight if you want."

Soli's eyes grew huge. "Take me where?"

Tony laughed with Soli on his shoulders. "It's an expression. Would you like to stay here with John tonight?"

Soli held Tony's head, "Why don't you want me to come back to your castle?"

"You can come back to my castle if you want. I just thought you might want to stay here and play with the other children."

"I want to stay with you. I won't be any trouble. We need to practice some more."

Tony grinned. "You're lucky I like you, kid."

The Doctor smiled back at Tony. "I think he's tired."

Tony cleared his throat. "Tell me, Chiron. Do you box?"

He nodded, "I do. I'm not bad."

"I'd like to ask for a training session with you."

"Are you a Quauhtin?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, he's a Primary."

"Oh. Then, I'll have to ask my Primus for permission, first. Primus John?"

The Doctor, still with Genie on his shoulders, fell backwards into the water to avoid the question.

"Daddy!" Genie complained to him.

Lewis laughed, "Oh, yeah. It's fine. He might teach you a few things, Stark."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Pepper was on her way back to the penthouse that evening with Exton and Arcite. She leaned on Exton's shoulder as they rode up in the lift to take off her heals.

"How was your first day?" Pepper asked Arcite.

Arcite nodded, "Splendid. All of the Primaries in my care are well."

She nodded, "Well, I haven't heard from Tony and Soli…"

Exton chuckled, "Oh, I hate that we missed that."

"What has he done?"

"Oh, you would prefer him to tell you, Pepper. I assure you."

She groaned as the lift door dinged and opened.

As soon as the doors opened, she heard Soli playing a guitar. Tony was encouraging him. "That sounds good. Yes. Great job."

She walked into the room, "What is going on, guys?"

Soli, sitting on the sofa with Tony wearing his fedora, smiled at her. "Lartius sent me this guitar! It plays whatever song I can think of."

Tony sat behind Soli, "It has a telepathic field to it. I am a bit late giving it to him. Sorry, about that, man."

Soli shook his head. "It's alright. Oh, I love it! I love music."

Tony smiled proudly and kissed Soli's head.

"Pepper. I'm sorry, but …..John had plans tonight. And I need to talk to you about this weekend. We will probably have to go out of town tomorrow." Tony told her.

She stood behind him and pat his shoulder. "It's alright. Tell me later. I need some water." She walked to the kitchen.

Tony's attention was on Soli, "Next, I'll teach you how to play the piano. You actually have to practice with it though. It's not like this."

Soli nodded, "I can't wait to learn! Who taught you to play the piado?"

Tony chuckled, "Piano. My mom did. She played, too."

"So, you learned to play from a Queen?"

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, "I suppose I did. She really was a Queen."

Pepper stood in the kitchen and smiled at their conversation. She poured herself a glass of water. "Exton. Arcite. There are drinks if you want something."

Tony rubbed the side of his head. "Yeah. I ordered dinner already. Happy is bringing it up."

"Happy?" Pepper asked.

Exton smiled, "I need to review some stuff with Arcite. We'll just be in the other room if you need us."

Tony didn't look up and waved his hand. "It's just Happy. He's barely a threat."

Exton nodded and walked away with Arcite.

Pepper walked over to sit next to Tony on the sofa. He looked up at her and she immediately noticed the huge black eye.

"What in the hell happened to you?"

Soli continued to play. "He trained with Chiron. He did good."

She looked at his face and caressed close to where it was swollen so badly. "Who is this Chiron?"

"One of the new guys." Tony told her. "We had a bet that any marks we left on one another, we have to wear for the next twelve hours."

She looked him up and down. "You're not moving. What else?"

He shook his head, "Oh, I'm fine."

Soli continued to play, "He twisted his knee, and has a large bruise on his chest."

"Your chest! Tony, your heart!"

"The reason one has a rib cage. John said it was fine. It's part of the bet. I can't do anything about it until this time tomorrow. Well, unless you are angry. Then I get a free pass to use the dermal regenerator. You're angry, aren't you? I have a meeting in the morning."

She groaned. "If you need to use me an excuse, go ahead."

He smiled and looked pleased, "Yes! Thank you, Pepper."

"This must have been a huge guy."

Tony rubbed his face and groaned.

Soli spoke, "He's an Arov. They are all really small."

Pepper rose her eyebrows at Tony. "He's really small?"

"He looks like a midget to me. John told me not to tease him-"

She grinned, "But you did-"

"I didn't!"

She laughed, "And he beat your ass."

"That, he did. I didn't get one punch in."

Pepper laughed, "Tony. Why do I let you out?"

He smiled up at her and she noticed his lip was busted, too. "I keep things interesting for you."

She laughed under her breath and kissed him. "Without a doubt."

Jarvis spoke, "Happy Hogan is here."

Pepper said, "He can come in."

The elevator doors opened and Happy walked in with several bags. "And dinner is here. I didn't check it, but if it's wrong, I'll just go back downstairs and get them to fix it."

Pepper smiled, "Thank you, Happy. I didn't expect you."

Happy pointed at Tony. "Tony and I had to have a chat."

She pointed at Tony. "Have you seen this black eye?"

Happy sat down the bags of food and laughed, "Yeah. He said he went head to head with a bodyguard. If it's one of these guys, I'm surprised it's not worse."

Tony nodded and held his hand out. "See! It was one of those bodyguards."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back. Soli, eat something."

Soli didn't look up from his guitar. "I will, Princess."

Pepper went up the stairs, and Tony walked over to the bar to sort through the food with Happy. Happy grinned at him, "So, how's your pretend love affair going?"

Tony rolled his eyes at Happy as he pulled out a container of angel hair pasta with lobster. He sat it down and pulled out another container of linguine and pairs the sea vegetable samphire with king prawns. "It's going good."

Happy chuckled, "You are so full of shit."

Tony opened the top of the container and sat it down on the cabinet. "You think?"

"Well, Tony. I've thought about it. Pepper wouldn't go for a guy like you-"

"No?"

"Nah, I really don't think so."

"Hmmm…" Tony walked over to the refrigerator and opened a bottle of wine. He poured a glass and sipped it. "You really don't think so?"

"I'm a good judge on things like this. I can call it."

Tony nodded his head. "Hmmm. Interesting. I didn't realize you had this….freaky sixth sense."

They both turned to watch Pepper walk down the stairs. She was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of jeans. She was still in her bare feet.

Tony called up to her. "Barefoot, huh?"

She smiled, "It's safer on these stairs."

He smiled proudly. "Yeah, I know the real reason."

She nodded and giggled as she walked to the kitchen, looking back at Soli who continued to play his guitar. "Is he going to eat?"

Tony shook his head. "It's all still hot. Let it cool down and then I'll get him over here."

She sat down at the bar. Tony sipped the wine and then handed it to her. "This….wine….tastes…..I'm not sure."

She reached her hand out, "Let me try it."

Tony looked smug back at Happy as Pepper tasted the wine. Happy shook his head and mouthed, "Means nothing."

Pepper sat it down. "Tony, it tastes fine. Happy do you want a glass?"

"Nah. I'll just have water."

Tony sat the container in front of her of angel hair pasta with lobster. "You have the choice. This, or linguine with king prawns-"

"With what? Prawns? What is that?"

"Nevermind, that's for trying. Or chicken Caesar salad, that might be shrimp." Tony looked in the bags.

She pointed at what she had. "This is sounding better-"

"Or….pizza. I think that's probably Soli's."

"There's a hamburger in there, too." Happy told her.

She opened the plastic tray and Tony and Happy's heads immediately snapped to her when they heard her gasp. She put two of her fingers in her mouth and closed her eyes tightly.

Tony rushed to the other side of the bar to her. "What is it?"

She didn't speak and continued to hold her fingers in her mouth. She shook her head.

"Let me see it." he told her.

Happy stood and watched as she let him slowly pull her two fingers out of her mouth. She didn't open her eyes. Tony looked at them and saw where the plastic had cut them both. He immediately reached into his pocket to look for something. He kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I know it hurts."

She breathed in, speaking in a high pitched voice, "There is vinegar or something in it."

He quickly put her bloody fingers in his own mouth and continued to dig in his pocket. She covered her face with her other hand and willed herself not to cry. "Oh, Tony. It really hurts."

He finally found what he was looking for. It was a small, skin repair kit. He pulled her fingers out his mouth and held the device to them. "I know. It's alright. Just a quick pinch-"

"Awww." She said as the device took a tissue sample.

Soli sat on the sofa and watched them. "Is she alright-"

Tony reassured him, "She's going to be fine." Then he whispered to her as he ran the device over her cuts and healed them. "You're going to be fine. It will be like it never happened. Shhhh…."

He finished and sat the device on the bar, then rubbed where the cuts had been. She opened her eyes and looked at her fingers.

Tony kissed it. "John sent me home with one of these things. In case you were pissed about my face."

She kissed his lips, "Thank you."

"Okay?" He asked and wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She nodded, "I'm alright. Yes. It was just a …." She looked back and saw Happy's stunned face. "Happy! I completely forgot you were here."

Tony grinned smugly back at him.

Happy groaned, "Well, ummm…"

Pepper looked back at Tony, who quickly changed his facial expression to concern. "More wine? That might help."

She nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose."

Tony went back to the other side of the bar and refilled her glass. Happy reached into the fridge and took out a beer.

Exton yelled down the hall. "Tony. Do you have a minute?"

Tony pointed down the hall, "I'll be-"

"It's alright." Pepper told him.

"Soli. Eat, or Happy is going to eat it all."

Soli walked over, grabbed the pizza box, and sat down at the bar next to Pepper.

Happy drank a long sip of his beer. "So. You and Tony, then?"

She covered her face and nodded, "Yes. Me and Tony. We're trying to keep it a secret, so please don't tell anyone."

He nodded, "How long?"

"Not very long-"

"Since we went out?"

"It was a bit before that."

He took another long drink of beer. "I have to ask, what do you see in him?"

She shook her head, "Don't Happy-"

He shrugged his shoulders, "No, I'm curious. I'm not angry."

"Tony is a really thoughtful, romantic, nice guy."

Happy looked surprised, "Are we talking about the same guy? I'm asking about the one who was just kissing you."

She nodded. "Yes."

"How serious is this?"

"Rather serious."

Happy shook his head. "Tony's never serious about any girl. Nah."

Pepper took a bite of her pasta dish as Tony walked back into the room. "Alright. Soli is eating. Good. Happy, eat something. The guys said they will call down something else later."

"Well, I have plenty here."

"It's…Arcite. He's….weird. Don't worry about it." Tony insisted.

Happy groaned. "Fine."

Tony leaned against the cabinet and ate his pasta dish.

They all ate without speaking, unsure of what to say.

Soli looked at the men. "Tony. Are you angry?"

"Do I look angry?"

Soli shook his head. "Tony, you've asked me that before. I don't know what you look like when you are angry."

Tony smiled, "Alright. I'll try to do an angry face. Pepper, tell me if this is right." He made a growl and showed his teeth.

Pepper nodded, "That's pretty close to it, Soli. If he looks like that, then he's really angry."

Soli smiled, "I've never seen you make that face."

Tony shook his head. "Why do you think I might be angry now, Sparky?"

"You are just quiet."

"My mouth is full of pasta. Do you want to try some?"

He shook his head. "No. I would like to go play my guitar some more. May I?"

Tony looked to see he had ate half of his small pizza. "Yeah. Wash your hands so you don't get grease everywhere."

Soli washed his hands quickly. Then he stood on the side of Pepper's stool and kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him. "Well, thank you, Soli."

He smiled at her. "May I please play you a song? I think I can remember how it sounded. I've only heard it once."

She wiped her mouth and nodded. "I would love you to play me a song."

Tony pointed at her. "Do not touch that woman cutting plastic. I'll take care of it."

She smiled, "Thank you, Tony."

He pointed at his dish he ate, "Did you want to try this?"

She shook her head, "Thank you, no. That's too….."

"What?"

She shook her head and joined Soli on the sofa. He played a song on his guitar.

Happy turned around and crossed his arms. He asked quietly, "So, how long?"

Tony grinned, "Oh, I'm pretty, damn long. Imagine, a third leg. Ask the lady. She loves it. I tuck it in my sock and pray I don't get excited. Makes it fucking hard to walk."

Happy rolled his eyes. "No, how long as this been going on?"

Tony shook his head. "Not long. Well, long enough."

Happy looked back at Soli and Pepper, then at Tony. He moved closer to him. Tony rose his eyebrow at him. "Are you planning on giving me another black eye? Go on, man. Do your worst."

Happy told him quietly, "No. I'm not going to hit you about this. I just….Tony. She's not like other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just….use them and toss them-"

He shook his head and sat down his container. "I'm not doing that to her."

"But, that's what you do. You can't do that to her."

"I've not done that in a long ass time, and you know it." Tony pointed at Happy.

"And her? Have you managed to sleep with every other available woman in New York? Is that it? You need her for some sick, score card?"

Tony got into his face, "You know. I don't remember this being any of your business."

Happy didn't back down. "I won't let you do that to her."

Tony became furious. It was taking everything in him not to punch Happy out. "Don't make me hit you, man."

Pepper noticed their quiet argument and walked back over to the bar. They both stopped talking, stepped back, and cleared their throats.

"Guys? Everything alright?"

Tony nodded, "Happy was just leaving."

Happy groaned, "Yes. I was. Thank you for dinner. And Tony, I'll think about it. Well, if the offer-"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Think about it."

Pepper looked curious at him as he walked towards the elevator and left. She pointed back, "What did you say to him?"

Tony walked to her, "I'll tell you later. Don't worry about it." He kissed her quickly.

Soler continued to play and Tony recognized the song. He took Pepper's hand in his and started to dance with her. "I know this one! It's an old one!" Tony asked, "Sparky, where did you hear this song?"

"At John's. He was singing it to Rose."

Tony smiled at Pepper. "This song sounds better on the piano." They danced over to the piano, and she sat down next to him on the bench. He started to play, 'You Go to my Head' and sing it. He felt her hand on his thigh almost immediately. As he finished the song, he looked back at her and was surprised to find her crying silently. He held her and called to Soli. "Sparky. Would you go ask Exton who Sir Issac Newton is?"

"Sure, Tony!" Soler ran down the hallway to Exton.

Pepper sat up and smiled through her tears, "Who Sir Issac Newton is?"

"It got rid of him for a few minutes. That's one of the songs he played, isn't it?" He wiped her tears.

"I've not heard it since he played it. I didn't realize that's what it was on the guitar. But, the piano was very clear. I can't believe I'm crying. I'm not usually such a mess."

He kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I won't play it then, if it upsets you-"

"No." She pat his thigh. "Just….play it without singing it for me. Just….so I can hear the music."

He nodded and put his fingers back on the keys. She laid her head on his shoulder, held him around the waist, and closed her eyes as he played the song for her. When he finished playing that song, he began to play another one.

She smiled, "He played that one, too. What is it?"

He smiled as he continued to play, "This one is called, 'The Very Thought of You.'"

"I love to hear you play, Tony. It just makes everything seem, alright."

He kissed the top of her head and continued to play. "There's only one drawback to it."

"What's that?"

"My hands are busy with the keys, and not with you." He smiled as he continued to play.

She laughed quietly and relaxed, "Tony. Thank you for this."

"Anytime you want me to play something, just ask me. Or if you don't want me to play something, just tell me."

"What did Happy say?"

He groaned as he continued to play. "You are right. He is like everyone else. They only remember me….being a pig."

She continued to hold him. "I know you aren't. That's all that matters."

"That's not all. I can see why you want to keep this secret. Everyone is going to be that way. This is going to be hell for you."

"We don't need approval from a majority. It's up to us."

He nodded, "It is. But, I don't want anyone thinking that."

"I don't think that and I believe I'm the only one that matters."

He smiled and looked back her. "You are the only one that matters."

She smiled, "The second in command-"

"First, if we're honest."

She giggled and laid her head back on his shoulder as he continued to play.

Soler walked down the hallway with Arcite. The young Quauhtin had his hands behind his back and the familiar serious expression on his face. "Mr. Stark, sir."

Tony stopped playing and looked at the pair. "Yes, Arcite."

"Young Soler has asked me who Sir Issac Newton is, and I regret to inform you that the proper wording would be, 'Who Sir Issac Newton was'."

Pepper covered her mouth and tried to keep herself from laughing.

Tony looked shocked, "You don't say! When the hell did this happen?"

"Scholars are unsure. March 20th of either 1726 or 1727. However, to answer your modified question, Sir Issac Newton was an English mathematician, astronomer, and physicist. He is widely recognized as one of the most influential scientists of all time and a key figure in the scientific revolution of Earth."

Tony continued to look shocked, "I had no idea!"

Arcite continued, "Indeed, sir. His works are quite impressive. I would recommend you speak to Rose Smith, the Primus John's wife, about his subject in history if you are more interested. She speaks of him in her books and lectures."

Tony nodded, "I'll do that. Thank you, Arcite. I am now, enlightened."

Arcite bowed his head. "I'm happy to be of service, sir." He turned and walked back down the hallway.

Tony looked back at Pepper and laughed hysterically. She laughed and shook her head at him, "I can't believe you."

"Oh, I'm asking John if we can keep him. He's fucking entertaining."

"He's…..strange!" Pepper insisted.

"I think he's a Vulcan. Sparky. Are there Vulcans? Like in real life? I really don't know."

Soli shook his head. "I've never heard of one. Where are they from?"

"The planet Vulcan. They have pointed ears."

Soli thought for a moment. "I don't think so, Tony. Should I go ask, Exton and Arcite?"

Pepper covered her mouth and laughed under her breath. "Oh my God."

Tony pointed at him, "Yes! Go ask. A Vulcan. Ask him that."

Soli practiced saying it, "Vulcan. Alright. I'll go ask." He ran back down the hall.

Tony laughed and began to play the piano again. "Oh, I fucking love this."

Pepper laughed, "My sides are hurting from laughing at you."

He laughed as he played the theme to Star Trek, causing Pepper to laugh with him some more.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32 – More of a Good Thing

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 32 – More of a Good Thing

The Doctor sat in the rocking chair in Genie's bedroom with his eyes closed. It was night and the window was open behind him. The warm breeze blew into the room and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach was relaxing. Every so often, the light from the lighthouse on the island could be seen reflecting off the waves as it passed.

Genie walked in with her favorite purple jammy jams on and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She stood in front of her Daddy and watched him rock in the chair.

He slowly opened one of his eyes and spotting her, his face spread into a wide smile. "So, you are finished with your bath, then?"

She giggled, "What are you doing?"

He motioned for her to come closer to him. She turned around and he put her on his knees and unwrapped her hair. "And Daddy's Salon is now open." He picked up a comb and started to work it through her hair.

"Were you meditating?"

"I was listening."

"To what?"

"A million different things." He told her as he combed out her hair.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Mum says you used to have curly hair. Why don't you still have it?"

He smiled, "Well, it is a bit curly…"

"Not like mine."

"Mine was never like yours. Mine was the sort you couldn't comb out. It was just a big….poof."

"Then why isn't anymore?"

"We've talked about this. Daddy changed. That was the way he used to look. I looked like a completely different person."

"Daddy, that is so strange."

"It shouldn't happen for a long while, but if it does, what are you supposed to do?"

She counted on her fingers. "If someone tells me they are you, I ask you the questions."

"Right, my dear. And what are the questions?"

"Where are you from?"

"Which is?"

"Gallifrey."

"Where on Gallifrey?" He asked as he continued to work on her hair.

"The southern mountain range that overlooks a river."

"And the name of the river?"

"Cadonflood River."

"Very good. Near the house of whom?"

"The House of Lungbarrow. One of the Prydonian Houses." She said proudly.

He smiled proudly, "Perfect. Yes. I'll tell you another thing you need to ask me. My father, laid all of his plans out on a table there at that house once. There, in the Great Hall. I turned something loose and it scattered all of his papers and plans all over the place. What was it?"

"I don't know. You've never told me this."

"A cobblemouse. Similar to ….rabbit. Well….not really. Nothing is really like it here. It was unique to Gallifrey."

"Did you get into trouble?" Genie asked.

"Nah. Not really."

She rolled her eyes. "He was like you. He thought it was funny."

"He was cross, but yes. He laughed. Now, there are two other people who will know the answers to these questions. One, knows-"

"Daddy, I know. One knows your name, and Mum's name. I have to ask that next. If he tells me I'm someplace else, just stay with him until you and Mum show up to get me."

"Our complete names. Both of us. But-"

"But if he doesn't-"

"Or she-"

"Or she doesn't…then I'm to run away and hide from them."

"Yes. Daddy will be there to get you as soon as he can. The one who knows me and your Mum, knows of you and Samuel, too. He will keep you safe until I get there."

"Unless it's you, and you've just changed."

"Right." He smiled and continued to work on her hair.

"Having an alien Daddy is complex."

He laughed at her. "I suppose it is."

She looked back at the TARDIS that sat next to them in the tank. The Doctor continued to work on her hair. "How do you like having a roommate?"

She smiled, "Can you hear her sing?"

"Not really. I don't think she likes me."

"She likes you. She just is busy."

"Busy with what? Growing?"

"No. Talking to the other one."

He stopped combing her hair. "What?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "There are two. Can't you hear them talking to one another?"

He looked shocked. "ROSE!"

Genie gigggled and jumped off her Daddy's lap. She stood in front of the tank. "Look, Daddy. You can see her if you really look. She's a leaf, rather large. She's really shy."

He knelt beside of Genie and put on his glasses. "Where, baby?"

She pointed, "Just there."

He looked to where she pointed, "ROSE!"

Genie giggled, "Daddy, you are going to make Mum cross if you wake up-"

Rose walked in the bedroom. "Where's the fire? You woke up Samuel."

He didn't look back at her. "Yeah, Lewis is complaining, too. I'll get him back to sleep. Rose, look at this. Genie, show your Mum."

Rose knelt down beside of Genie, "What are we looking at?"

Genie smiled, "Daddy didn't know there were two."

"Two what, Genie?"

"Of his strange plant. Two TARDISes."

Rose looked shocked back him. "There are two?"

"I can't find it. She says it's that leaf there."

Rose sighed, "Genie. It's not nice to tease your Dad-"

"Mum! I'm telling the truth!"

The Doctor continued to look in the tank. "Genie doesn't tell anything that's not fact. I trust this child more than I do myself."

Genie smiled, "You really do. Thanks, Daddy."

He smiled back at her. "I always will."

She laughed and pointed at the leaf again. "Daddy, it's just there."

Rose kissed the side of Genie's face. "Right. Sorry, Genie. There are really two?"

Genie sighed, "Roommate! Stop being so shy. It's just Mum and Daddy. Blink or something."

A small leaf in the back turned silver, then returned to its familiar green color. The other TARDIS that had disguised itself as a block, turned into book. The Doctor laughed loudly. "Oh wow! BRILLIANT!"

Rose held Genie and kissed her head. "Genie. I'm so sorry I thought you were teasing your Dad. There really are two!"

Genie laughed, "Yes. The other one is shy because she's so small. The bigger one keeps telling her that's it's alright. She'll grow. She sings to her."

The Doctor looked at the plant and rubbed his chin. "The solution I've been spraying on them has only been going on the larger one. I should do the entire plant."

Rose asked, "Did you know more than one could grow from this?"

He didn't look back at her, "No. Well, I've never grown a TARDIS before! That was something forbidden to do. This is all new to me."

Genie smiled, "She's so shy. She is worried you are unhappy with her-"

"I am not unhappy with either of them. I'm extremely pleased and so very proud. Just like I am of my other children." He smiled back at Genie and winked.

Genie giggled. "I love you, too."

He laughed proudly, "So, wow. This is…a bombshell. Do they need more of the solution?"

Genie listened and then nodded. "That would make them both happy."

He took off the top of the tank and sprayed the entire plant with the odd solution. He put the top back on the tank and rubbed his face in surprise. He looked back at Rose and Genie and smiled. "This is the best news I've heard in a long while! Can you believe it, Rose?"

Rose laughed, "Genie, you need to get to bed."

"Oh, Mum."

The Doctor quickly grabbed Genie and playfully threw her in the air a few inches from his fingers. He caught her and carried her over to her bed. She laughed loudly.

Rose groaned, "Getting her all wound up before bed."

He smiled and tucked Genie in. "And it's bedtime."

"No story?"

He sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "One story. Your request. Small story. Chihuahua Story."

Genie giggled, "How about a story of another TARDIS? They would like to hear that, too."

He looked back at Rose. She smiled and sat down in the rocking chair. "That would be a good story."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Well. Once, there was a race of people who grew these ships called TT Capsules. Some were exploratory, and others were armed for the military. Most where exploratory. The earliest known model of TARDIS, the type I, which was poorly designed, dangerous to operate, and difficult to start. Some of them had minds of their own, with a history of escaping and roaming the Universe. Some are still out there. Even in other Dimensions."

"Really?" Rose asked.

He nodded, "Yep. Then, there was this…idiot. He had done something….stupid. He was warned to leave to save himself from being….erased from time. So, he took the remainder of his family, stole a TT Capsule and escaped. He didn't even know how to fly the thing."

Genie shook her head. "Why are they called TARDIS?"

He smiled, "A very clever person started calling it that, and the name just….stuck. She said it stood for, 'Time and Relative Dimension In Space.' The idiot had used one with his brother for years, so…she called it that from a very young age."

Genie pointed at him, "You are not an idiot, Daddy."

He smiled, "You would have to be so clever. And yes, I was."

"How did you fly away in it, if you didn't know how to fly?"

He smiled, "I crashed."

"Here, on Earth?"

He shook his head and thought. "No. Not here. We went to….umm….Tacunda, first. We crashed there."

Rose looked surprised, "I didn't know that."

He nodded his head. "Yep. There, we found this… crystal called a "blessing star." It altered the laws of probability around the holder, essentially making their dreams come true. That's how I can fly a TARDIS now. That was my wish."

Rose smiled, "Was it really?"

He nodded his head. "It was. But, see. That's before I had met you." He looked back at Genie and grinned, "My wish would be different today."

Genie giggled. "You would wish to be with Mummy. I know you."

He laughed. "I would. And you and Sam. That's who I am now."

"What did you do that got you into so much trouble?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "That's another story."

"Well, tell that one." Genie reasoned.

He looked back and saw Rose smiling at him. "She's tough."

He leaned down and kissed Genie's forehead. "Good night. I said one story. That was one."

Genie groaned. "Ugh. Well, tomorrow. The other story."

Rose stood up and kissed Genie's forehead, "Good luck with that one, Genie."

He went back to the tank and smiled, "Two. Wow. Rose, TWO!"

She took his hand and walked with him out of Genie's bedroom. "Night, Genie."

"Night!" They both heard Genie's sweet voice say.

They got into the hallway and the Doctor closed the door as he nearly bounced from the joy he felt. "Oh…wow! TWO!" He whispered to Rose in excitement.

She put her hands on her hips and laughed at him. "You are so…."

He took her his arms and started to dance. "Two! Oh wow! TWO!"

She laughed as they danced together down the hall. "You nutter."

He stopped and looked at her. "What are we going to do with two?"

"Maybe one is for Samuel?"

He snapped his fingers, "Maybe so. It feels two Time Lords?"

Rose smiled, "You're asking me?"

He looked confused. "No. Well, yes. What do you think?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Makes sense to me. Wow. Two? But, it really likes Genie. What if one is for her?"

He took his glasses off and slipped them in his pocket. "It may be. Just…Rose….TWO?!"

He took her back in his arms again and started to dance with her, cheek to cheek.

She laughed. "I've only felt you this happy, once before."

He laughed, "When was that?"

"When Samuel was born."

He smiled, "That was a night to remember."

Someone knocked at the door, "Come in!" They shouted together.

Jack walked in with Samuel in his arms. "And I'm officially on Sammy duty."

The Doctor continued to dance with Rose. "Want me to take him?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah. I'm good. Lewis told me to bring him to you. Seeing how you woke him up."

The Doctor groaned and continued to dance with Rose. Jack pointed, "Why is he so happy?"

Rose smiled, "Genie found another TARDIS."

Jack smiled, "How many?"

The Doctor stopped dancing and pointed at Jack. "How many are there?"

"Spoilers. Can't tell you, mate." He smiled.

"Ugh!" The Doctor complained.

Rose smiled and walked over to take Samuel. "I've got him."

Jack nodded, "So. Jake asked me to go see about this meteoroid. Lewis has already left."

"Meteoroid?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Space Traffic Control picked up one that's rather large. It will miss us, but he has some people looking at it to make sure."

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "Do you mind? I'd like to go. "

He smiled at her and took Samuel. "Go. It's just a meteoroid."

She took Jack's arm. He started to type in something on his bracelet display that showed on his arm. "And we're off."

"If I'm needed-"

Jack smiled at him. "Daddy. Relax and teach Sammy how to say your name. We have this one."

Jack and Rose disappeared.

The Doctor sighed. "Well. That leaves us then, Samuel."

Sam yawned and laid his head on his Dad's shoulder. The Doctor pat his back. "And Lewis is already complaining that Mum is at Torchwood. Lovely. That man misses nothing."

He began to dance again, with Samuel in his arms. "Two…WOW!"

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Pepper stood in the bathroom brushing her hair. She had washed the make-up off of her face and put her pajamas on. She was thinking over the events of the day. Being made the Executive Officer of Stark Industries was such a surprise. But, what would happen when everyone found out about her and Tony's relationship? Would everyone think he had put her in the position because they were sleeping together? Did he?

She sighed. When did she start caring so much about what everyone thought?

She smiled as she thought about Tony playing the songs that her grandfather had played on the piano. It had been so nice to hear them again. She wondered what he would have thought about Tony. She wished she could tell him about their engagement. A lump grew in her throat as she thought about him. Just as tears began to form in her eyes, she remembered his voice. He wouldn't want her to be upset. "Are you pitiful or powerful, Ginny?" She heard him ask in her memory.

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

Tony walked into the bedroom, "Pepper?"

"In here." She called back to him.

He stopped in the doorway and grinned, "I have Arcite watching James Bond. I've told him that it's based on a true story. The ultimate Quauhtin Warrior!" He insisted and laughed.

She laughed and turned around to look at him. "You are impossible."

"What? It's better than my first thought."

"Which was?"

"Jurassic Park. Totally based on a true story."

She rolled her eyes. "Irreversible damage. Is Soli asleep?"

He put both of his hands on the doorway and rocked back and forth. "Yes. I read him some of Stuart Little. It was going great until I realized he thought he was a tiny person, rather than a mouse. Apparently, the Arov has left a lasting impression. We'll start that over tomorrow. I need to show him a mouse. He's never seen one."

She giggled and shook her head. She turned back around and brushed her hair some more. He leaned against the door and watched her.

"Ummm…. so, turns out, we're not going out of town this weekend. I'm sorry. Lewis said Ashena needed me and John to meet her someplace. Then she just rang back and said she can't leave. So, we're staying here. Unless, you want to go someplace. John said he could take Sparky. But, I don't know if Sparky will go."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He didn't want to stay at John's. He wanted to come back here."

"This is his home. How did you handle that?"

"I told him it was up to him. At least he's…comfortable enough with me to tell me no."

"You need more people like that in your life."

He rubbed his face and nodded, "I really do."

"I have an appointment in the morning I have to go to."

He crossed his arms. "Plans? I don't like it when you have plans."

She sat down her brush and looked at him. "You will like these plans."

He smiled, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Girl stuff."

He looked confused. "What is that? Girl stuff? I can do girl stuff."

She giggled and shook her head. "No, you can't."

He groaned. "Damn. I was going to tell you to cancel whatever you have in the morning. I have plans that will keep you up rather late tonight."

She rose her eyebrows at him, "Yeah?"

He smiled, "I was thinking….we could watch porn, right there on my flat screen mirror."

She smiled and shook her head. "I can't remember smiling so much that my face hurt like this."

He walked over to her with a look of concern. "You alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

He put his hands on her face. "No, you're not. You're warm. Feverish."

She groaned. "I'm hoping that if I don't admit it, I won't get sick."

He opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of medicine. "Maybe you just need to get a good night's rest. That's what everyone keeps telling me."

He took a glass and filled it with water from the tap. He handed it to her with the medicine. She took it and gave him back the glass.

He kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes. After a bit, she laid her head on his shoulder and they held one another.

"Do you want me to call John?"

"No. It's nothing."

"A fever is usually something." He kissed the side of her head again.

"I believe I'm just tired."

"I believe you are just sick." He took her hand and walked her back into their bedroom. "Worn yourself out trying to wear me out, huh?"

She nodded, "You're probably right."

She lay on the bed and he pulled the duvet over her. He sat beside her and caressed her face. "Mac and Harvey called. Everything is done. It's all official. Miss Executive Officer." He proudly smiled at her.

She took his hand in hers. "Tony. Are you sure you aren't doing this because of us?"

He smiled, "Us. See. I love that. That there is even an 'us'."

"But, what if this doesn't work out?"

He pointed at her, "That's the fever talking. Rest woman. Be pitiful for once."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking about announcing it with a press conference this Monday."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, my God. Please don't."

"Why? I'm awesome at press conferences. I've already wrote my speech. Well, most of it."

"You are the biggest pain in the ass!" She rose up and with her nose just inches from his own. She said quietly. "No press."

He smiled, "Press. Defiantly."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"Absolutely not." She lay back dramatically and groaned.

He held out his hands, "Well, why not?"

"Tony. Has anyone told you that you have…."

"A beautiful fiancé?"

"Impulse problems?"

He thought, "I can't think of anyone saying that to me. Why? Who have you been talking to?"

She groaned and rubbed her head. "Tony. If you get up in front of the press, you aren't going to be able to keep our engagement secret. I know you. It will be breaking news within five minutes of you standing behind a podium."

He groaned and dropped his head. "So, you're not going to let me do this?"

She pointed forcefully at him. "No! Issue a statement. But, let me or Natasha read it first."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ah Satan. Did you know that she was making eyes at Bruce?"

"I can't even believe you brought him here. Oh my God. I had three members of the Joint Chiefs just eight floors below you and him! He's wanted by the FBI!"

"And everything is fine!"

She took a deep breath. "Tony. It's illegal to knowingly help someone wanted by the law. They could take your ass to jail."

"Phhh….Let them fucking try."

She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths.

He looked confused, "What is this?"

"I'm finding Zen."

He laughed, "Alright. Let me know how that works."

She didn't open her eyes. "Oh, you are such work. A press conference? Really? Have you already told Natasha to do this?"

"No."

"Good."

"I told my secretary."

"Oh, God."

"She said she would have to talk to your people though."

Pepper relaxed. "Good."

"Pepper. I can speak to a room of people without saying anything about that."

"I don't think you could."

"I handled it pretty good today with Mac and Harvey. Cool as a cucumber. Well. I think I eat too much salt and drink too much to be a cucumber. Maybe a pickle. Cool as a pickle."

She covered her face and laughed.

He smiled at her. "Come on. I can do this. This would be huge for you."

She sighed. "Let me sleep on it."

"Our relationship, is a secret. I've wanted to put you in that position for a very long time. Long before you and I…. started trying to find our favorite positions."

She smiled. "We have so many more to try."

"Yes. But, not tonight. You need to rest."

She closed her eyes. "Tony."

He laid his hand back on her forehead. "Pepper, you are really hot. Let me call John."

"I just took some medicine. It will be better in a bit. Would you lay down with me?"

He nodded, "Sure." He leaned down and kissed her forehead again. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be just there, Pepper."

She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was so tired and hadn't even realized it. Maybe being pitiful wasn't a bad idea.

She heard Tony ask quietly, "Jarvis. Turn off the lights in the bathroom and dim the bedroom lights to 5%"

Jarvis dimmed the lights.

She felt a cool, wet towel on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Tony, dressed only in his boxers, holding it to her head. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "This is what you need?" He held the cool towel to her head.

"Tony, this is going to make your shoulder wet."

"Don't worry about me."

She relaxed in his arms. "Tony, I don't have time to be sick."

"Pepper, you work too damn hard. Go to sleep. I'm just here."

"Take your medicine, Tony."

He groaned.

XXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 48 minutes, Rose returned back to the island home. She walked into her and the Doctor's bedroom. She found it dark. The door to the balcony stood open. She walked to the doorway and saw him lying on his back, with Samuel on his chest. They both appeared to be asleep. She could sense he wasn't, but he felt odd to her.

She sat next to him and watched him lay quietly. He hadn't seemed to notice she was there. She leaned down and kissed his lips. As she rose up, she saw his eyes open and his face mirror her own smile.

"So? The meteoroid was?"

She smiled, "Passed right by us. They had already worked out it would miss us before we even got there. But, it was interesting to see it so close."

He looked confused, "Close?"

She grinned, "We went up to the Space Port and watched it fly past. It was so….brilliant."

He smiled at her. "That happens so often. You would be amazed."

She rubbed his thigh. "We have chairs. Why are you on the floor?"

He smiled and put his finger over his lips. "I've been listening."

"To what?"

He sighed, "So much. It's as if, all of the voices in my head are…demanding my attention since we returned."

"What are they saying?"

He closed his eyes. "So much." He pointed towards the sky. "There. Right now, there are 78 million people who are in the way of a massive solar storm." He pointed to another place in the sky, "There….a sickness." He pointed to another place. "A war…possibility."

She lie on the floor and put her head on his chest near Sam. "Ashena, huh?"

He pointed to his left, "Nah. She's just….there. Wait…yes there."

"Who else are you hearing?"

"Baby. It's just loud sometimes. Hard to filter out." He lay his arm across her chest and pet her face with his fingertips as he spoke.

"Tell me everything you hear. Maybe it will help you sort it out. Like when you make a list."

He nodded, "Alright. Voices. Here, I believe. Maybe here and in the Prime Dimension. I can also hear the TARDIS singing. Softly. Genie and Sam are there, in their unique places. I can feel them, and of course you in your corner of my mind."

She smiled, "Putting me in the corner, huh?"

He laughed quietly, "It's just an expression. I also hear a buzz…like an insect….downstairs in the kitchen. It's annoying. There is also a sink dripping in Talbot's flat."

"You can hear that?"

"It's helping drown out whoever is in the hot tub downstairs."

"What?"

"Shhh….." He laughed. "I can't figure out who it is. Can you hear it?"

"Of course I can't. If you let me stand up, I can see-"

"Rose, you don't want to see what they are doing. Trust me. I can hear what they are doing."

Rose giggled. "They can't hear us?"

"Nah. The sound moves the other way. But, I'm draining the hot tub tomorrow."

Rose covered her mouth. "Oh wow. Someone is really enjoying the hot tub."

"Oh, yes."

"Baby, who could it be?"

"Jake and Jack were my first thought."

"Nah. They are at Torchwood still. Lewis brought me back."

He sighed, "The in-laws."

"Thank you for not letting me look then. Oh wow. Do you really think?"

He listened again. "It's clearly a woman, but it doesn't sound like….Pete. He's speaking so quietly though."

Rose suddenly had an idea. "I have it. You have to do a check-in or something every so often with these Quauhtin, right?"

"You mean a status update?"

She sat up and smiled at him, "Oh, I dare you."

He laughed, "Oh, I should. It might be one of them."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Tell me where everyone is."

He smiled up at her. "Lewis is getting Arles from Ress."

She kissed him.

He smiled at her. "Adriano says Jackie and Pete are secure."

She kissed him again.

"Arcite and Exton say everything is good in New York. They are watching…..James Bond movies. That's odd."

She kissed him again.

"Chiron is with Mortimer and the Shepherds."

"Who has our brother?"

"He's with …. Aemilius. He's fine. Snoring." He laughed.

Rose leaned down and kissed him again.

"Legate and Logan are playing cards with Varro and Talbot…oh…and Logan's brother is here, too. And Bassiano is with Banner."

She smiled, "That only leaves."

He looked surprised, "Holy shit. It's Lance. Lance and Jane!"

They looked at one another and laughed.

She giggled, "Panel him, Governor."

He laughed, "And his punishment is, to drain the hot tub."

She leaned back and laughed. "Lance is in love. Wow. With Jane?"

He shook his head. "Oh, a new headache."

"Well, I have brilliant news. We probably already guessed it…but…"

"What?"

"Jack told me that there are no more attacks on the family."

"Well, that could be because we keep a close eye on things."

She smiled, "I knew you would say that."

"Things were too dangerous for me to relax. Protecting you, and my family, is my purpose."

She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you."

"And he told me that you always call me Rose Tyler. Even 300 years from now."

"I'm a slow learner. Forgive me." He smiled.

"It's alright. I'm going to just…embrace it. I like to hear you say it."

"There is power in a name. Yes, Rose Tyler."

"And this power. Of mine."

He rose his eyebrows.

She pointed at him, "Don't laugh."

"I wouldn't dare. You are bringing this up?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Keep insisting."

"Makes it more…normal?"

"Well, not normal…but…accepting. I want to tell you I'm sorry though. I should have never looked into your head…well…it's odd. I really didn't. I just wanted to know why you were so happy. Then I saw Tony and Pepper-"

"I don't know how you are going to control that."

"Well, I need to realize I don't have to know everything. I'm sorry, and I'll try to keep out of your head like that. I know how you feel about it."

"It's one thing when you can control it. But, something completely different when you can't."

"I need to learn to control it. And, remember that you need your privacy. I wouldn't be comfortable around me if I were you."

"Are you under the impression I'm cross with you?"

She smiled, "Of course not. I'm cross with myself. I promise I'll try to control that."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Rose."

She nodded, "And, I've thought about that all day. I need to talk to her."

"Who? Jane?"

"No, Pepper. Is she out of her mind? She said yes?"

He laughed, "Tony is a good guy! He's trying-"

She pointed at him, "Baby. There are two different people here. There is the Tony I know, and the Tony you know."

"You mean the Tony you knew. He's not like that."

"He slept with Ress!"

"I'm not convinced that was all him. Have you seen her with the guys here? She's rather…."

"What?"

"A female Jack."

Rose groaned, "Oh my God. Please tell me you are kidding."

He nodded, "She seems that way."

Rose looked up at the stars. "Oh wow."

"Do your booga thing and see if she's slept with any of the guys."

She pointed at him, "No. I will not use my powers for evil."

He laughed hysterically and Samuel stretched on his chest. "Shhh….. your Mum is making me laugh."

Rose rubbed Samuel's back. "You are impossible."

He sighed and kissed Samuel's head. "Alright. That's not the only reason I'm out here. I'll level with you."

She looked back at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You've done something I'm going to be angry about?"

"If I have, that's not what I'm confessing."

She smiled. "Alright. What is it?"

"This will probably….upset you. But, I need you know what you think about it."

She could feel his apprehension at telling her whatever it was on his mind. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. "We're in this together. Go on."

"Alright. Think back to when we were on the _Crucible_ with Davros."

She nodded, "Yes. You ran out of the TARDIS with that…"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. He mentioned a prophecy."

She thought, "Yes. He did. But you….did it."

He shook his head. "No. He said, 'Caan saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you.' Me and you. Dalek Caan foresaw …. Blah blah…. The Doctor and his precious children of Time. And one of them will die."

She thought, "Okay, well…that was there."

"A prophecy doesn't have limits. It could mean here or there. He could have seen me and you. Not you and him. Children of Time are our children."

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so. He said one of them would die-"

"But, no one did."

"Harriett Jones did."

"She had already died before I got there."

Rose shook her head. "Baby. I think you are looking for something to worry about."

"You think?"

She smiled, "I do. Harriett Jones died when they were trying to contact him. The Subwave Network had to be boosted and it gave her position away."

He sighed, "Alright. I'm….not settled with this."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Stop looking for something to worry about. Worry about why Samuel won't say 'Da Da.' Is that normal?"

He rolled his eyes. "For my children, it is."

Rose smiled, "Is it?"

"Always. " He groaned.

She played with his hair, "Well, maybe you just need some extra love then?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Hot tub is occupied."

She giggled and stood up. "Come on. I brought more wine you are determined to figure out the odd taste to. And…."

He stood up and kissed Samuel. "And?"

"I have a surprise. They are doing a …..thing at that winery tomorrow. It was all over their website. If the world doesn't implode and Ashena doesn't need us, let's go. Take Tony and Pepper. I need to talk to her about this….engagement."

He shook his head. "Not a good idea. She's made up her mind."

"She's lost her mind-"

"It's hers to lose!"

She put her hands on her hips. "So, I'm to support this? Baby, I'm her friend-"

"Well, I'm his."

Rose groaned and rubbed her face. "I just….you're right. I should be happy for her. I'm happy she's happy, but with him?!"

The Doctor groaned and walked into their bedroom.

Rose put her hands on her hips and laughed. "I'm bleeding into you so much. That was me."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33 - Morning Training

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 33 - Morning Training

Pepper woke up and looked around the bedroom. She picked up her phone and checked the time. It was 1:34a.m. Tony had taken the new medicine to help him sleep. She rolled over and was surprised to find he wasn't in the bed next to her. Did it not work?

"Tony?" She called softly.

There was no reply. She lay back down and then saw him walk in front of the bedroom door. She got out of bed and put on her robe. "Tony?"

He still didn't answer. She tied her robe as she ran to landing in front of the bedroom door. Tony stood there, looking out of the large windows of the sitting room below them. Pepper stood behind him and couldn't see his face.

"Tony?" She asked again.

Exton and Arcite sat below them and turned their head at the sound of her voice.

Exton asked, "Pepper?"

Tony still hadn't turned around.

Exton and Arcite, sensing something was strange, both walked up the staircase. Tony continued to stand and look out of the window. Pepper was grateful he was wearing his boxers.

Exton held out his hand, "Pepper. Don't get close to him."

Pepper was confused. "What's he doing?"

Arcite and Exton walked closer to him and looked at him closely.

Arcite spoke, "He would appear to be asleep."

Exton shook his head. "We shouldn't wake him. Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He's never done this before, has he?"

Pepper shook her head. "He's sleep walking?"

Exton nodded.

Pepper shook her head in surprise. "I've never heard of anyone really doing it. He took some medicine to help him sleep."

Exton nodded, "Yes, John has warned us to look out for anything strange. I didn't think about him doing this, though."

Arcite suggested, "Should we contact Primus John-"

"Nah. Just get him back to bed."

"But, he should not be in the same room with Miss Potts." Arcite insisted. "Humans who suffer from PTSD will often sleepwalk while they are dreaming. He is unaware of his present state."

Exton sighed and crossed his arms. "You're right. He could become violent."

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "Then, what should we do?"

Tony turned and started to walk towards the staircase. Exton and Arcite stood in front of him to prevent him from going any further. Pepper saw his blank gaze.

Exton whispered. "I'm ready for a good idea, Arc."

Arcite stood with his arms crossed. "I have expressed what I think we should employ."

He started to walk down the stairs.

Pepper, fearing he would fall, shouted. "Tony! Stop."

Tony stopped walking and turned his head towards her.

Exton looked at Arcite. "John's on his way."

The Doctor rubbed his face and walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing his jammy jams and a t-shirt. "What?"

Pepper put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, John-"

Tony suddenly became very cross and jumped towards Pepper, or maybe he had meant to attack the Doctor. The Doctor stepped in front of her and touched his forehead with his fingertips, knocking him unconscious. He hit the floor. Pepper gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God! What did you do?"

The Doctor sighed. "I put him in a deeper sleep than he was already in. Damn it. That shouldn't have happened. Is there a place he can sleep besides with you?"

Pepper, shaken, pointed down the hallway. Arcite and Exton picked him up and took him to the spare bedroom. They lay him in the bed and Pepper pulled a blanket over him. The Doctor pointed at Exton. "Good call to have me come. He would have fought everyone here."

Exton shook his head. "It was Arcite's idea."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Good call, Arcite."

Pepper shook her head. "John, I'm so sorry about this-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Pepper. This was a reaction to the medicine I gave him. That doesn't work. Wow. Has he ever walked in his sleep before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Huh. Well, he'll sleep for about two hours….maybe less. Exton, keep an eye on his room. Make sure when he's awake, he's fully awake. Don't hesitate to tell me to come back."

Exton nodded, "Understood."

The Doctor put his arm around Pepper's shoulder and walked her back to their bedroom. "You'll be fine. Arcite will keep an eye on this room so you can sleep. If you need me to return and explain to him what happened-"

Pepper shook her head. "I think I can….John….is he getting worse?"

He stopped and held her hands in his. "It seems that way, but that's because he's actually….getting better."

"It doesn't seem that way."

He nodded, "I know. He has to process a lot. The medicine has….caused a problem. But, he will sleep for a bit, and he should be fine."

"Was he going to actually hit me?"

"He didn't know it was you. He heard my voice and was going to hit me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "John. Don't sugar coat things for me. Tell me what the hell is going on with him."

"He's not here right now. He's someplace else."

"The desert?"

"He could be anywhere. He could be dreaming aliens have him. Anything."

She sighed.

"Don't think badly of him. That's what he fears the most. He is trying….extremely hard to climb out of a very dark place he has found himself in. He trusts you. I know it's hard, but-"

She shook her head, "He hasn't scared me away, John."

He smiled proudly at her. "Right. Are you alright? You look…"

She ran her hand through her red hair. "I had to take some medicine….I had a fever. I'm fine."

He felt of her forehead. "Let me take you up to the ship and just check everything out. It's probably something simple."

She groaned, "You really don't have to-"

"If you catch it early, it's never as bad."

Exton tossed him a remote trigger and they disappeared to the ship.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Pepper sat at the end of a hospital bed, still wearing her pajamas and robe. The Doctor looked over the screen on the wall behind her, wearing his glasses.

"Yes. Well. I'm not surprised."

Pepper looked confused. "What? You haven't done anything."

He chuckled, "I don't have to do anything. The computer has already scanned you."

She nodded, "That's a relief. I was worried I was going to have to get undressed."

He shook his head and grinned as he looked at the screens. "Nah."

"Hell, if I had known that…I would have told Tony to call you tonight then."

He looked around the room and took a blanket from a chair. He wrapped it around her shoulders. "That should help. I know you are chilled already from the fever, and it's always cold in here."

She shivered and wrapped the blanket around herself. "Thank you, John. Yes. Do you know what it is?"

"Cystitis. More commonly known as 'Honeymoon Disease'."

"What?"

He opened a cabinet and looked around. He pulled a small glass bottle of some glowing blue liquid and shook it. "Yeah. It's a bladder infection. It's very common when people are having…a lot of sex."

Pepper covered her face. "Yeah. Just stop there."

He chuckled as he put the bottle of liquid into a small, grey gun. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. This will clear it right up. In the future, try to go to the loo before and after. That will help. And drink some more water. Or cranberry juice. That will help, too."

He turned around and gave her an injection in her neck. "Alright. You should be better by the morning."

"That's it?"

He nodded and took off his glasses. He tossed them back on the desk and rubbed his face. "Yeah. It's a simple infection."

"But, medicine takes a week to clear up stuff like that."

He held his finger up to make a point. "Earth medicine. I have some stuff that's a bit better than they have down there."

She nodded, "Thank you, John."

He smiled. "You're most welcome. Ring me when you don't feel well. I don't mind helping."

She sighed and lay back on the bed. "I just don't want to bother you. Especially, something like that."

He leaned on the cabinet and crossed his arms. "Afraid I would have to see you nude. I get it."

Pepper laughed, "That's it exactly."

He chuckled. "I'll take you back in a bit. I need to watch to make sure your levels even out. Just relax. Are you warm enough?"

She pulled the blanket around her, "I'm alright."

He watched her levels from behind the bed where she lay. "How do you feel?"

"Cold. But, everything else is feeling better."

He nodded, "That's good. And tell Tony to keep his hands to himself for about….ummm…. 24 hours. Maybe 48."

She groaned and rubbed her face.

He continued to watch the screen. "Probably closer to 24."

She propped her head up on her arm. "John. Can I ask you something?"

He didn't look back at her. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"You're not human. But, Rose is."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You've told Jack several times to not frighten us mortals. Are you…."

"What? Immortal?"

"I suppose that's what I'm asking. Yes."

"No. I can die. Absolutely. But…hopefully it won't be for a very long time. If I get hurt bad enough that I might die, instead of dying, I'll repair every cell in my body. But, it also changes them. I'll look completely different. This is odd. Genie was talking about this tonight, too."

"So, when you got hurt on the soccer field?"

"You, Tony and Lewis prevented me from changing. I would have regenerated had you not done that. I'm grateful you did. I really would prefer not to change. It will be extremely hard to explain to everyone why Rose is with a different guy, Pete has a new business partner, oh it would just a mess."

She smiled, "So strange. But, Rose."

He looked back at her, "Rose is human."

"But, she's not."

He sighed, "Yeah, she's not. She's….something no one has ever seen. Something there's never been anything like. She doesn't like to talk about it and I'm not sure if she would be alright with us…chatting about it."

Pepper nodded, "I understand. She's just…a friend of mine. I worry. Well…."

"What?"

"She's alright?"

He smiled warmly, "She's alright."

Pepper relaxed.

He looked back at the numbers. "This is taking longer than I thought."

"Problem?"

"Nah. Everything is fine. You still feel alright, yeah?"

"Why, John. I think you are worried."

He smiled at her, "How would I explain something happening to you to Tony?"

"Tony. Oh, he's crazy."

"What has he done now?"

She groaned. "Oh, I don't even want to go into it. He's just…oh my God. Insane."

He laughed. "Oh, alright."

"You should see what he's been doing to Arcite. He's convinced he's a Vulcan."

He laughed, "Yeah. He's from Zeta Latiri. Very similar. Oh! Lance has asked for a transfer to you and Tony."

"Lance?"

"Yeah. Tony asked me about it this afternoon, too. I guess they found they get on together rather well while they were gone. I've approved it. He'll be hanging out with you guys more often. But, he needs to still be with the rest of the Primaries. He's in training for something…big."

She sat up and took the blanket off of herself. "John, I really feel a lot better."

He smiled and pointed at the screens. "This is reading as almost normal again. Do you want something to help you sleep?"

She shook her head. "No. I've never had a problem going to sleep. But, I am a light sleeper."

He nodded. "You have too much on your mind. You feel responsible for too much."

"Have you met who I live with?"

He chuckled, "I'll take you back to New York. You're fine. But, don't hesitate to ring me if I'm needed. Even if you think it's nothing. I'd rather you ask me a million times for nothing, than that one time you decide you shouldn't, but needed to."

She nodded, "I'm grateful. Thank you, John."

They returned to the penthouse in New York. Arcite stood where they arrived with his hands behind his back. "Welcome back."

The Doctor pointed at Pepper. "She's going to sleep until morning. If there are any problems, alert me."

Arcite bowed his head. "Yes, Primus."

He turned to Pepper and kissed her cheek. "Rest. If I need to punch Tony in the nose, just tell me. He's not your responsibility."

She smiled, "Thank you, John."

He nodded and looked back at Arcite. "I'm relieved."

Arcite bowed, "Primus."

He typed in something on his wrist and winked at Pepper as he disappeared.

Arcite stood in front of Pepper. "May I offer you a warm glass of milk? I have read that humans often find that helpful in falling back to sleep."

Pepper smiled, "Thank you, Arcite. I believe I'll be alright. Good night."

He nodded his head, "Good night, ma'am."

She walked back into their bedroom and closed the door. She lie down on the bed and saw Tony's t-shirt laying in the floor. She picked it up and smelled of it. She mumbled, "Oh, Tony." Tears fell from her eyes as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Tony jumped nearly to his feet as he woke with a start. His heart was pounding nearly out of his chest. He was covered in sweat.

He lay back on the bed and tried to catch his breath. What had he dreamed about that had wound him up so much? He closed his eyes and tried to remember. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to catch his breath.

He looked around the room in surprise. "This isn't my room. What is this?" He threw the blanket off of himself and rushed out of the bedroom. He arrived in the hallway to find Exton there. He reached out to put his hand on his shoulder only for his hand to go through Exton's form.

"I'm sorry, I'm not completely up here yet."

Tony covered his face with both of his hands. "Don't fuck with me when I first wake up, man. Damn it."

Exton chuckled, "I'm sorry. We had to move you. You were walking in your sleep."

"I don't walk in my sleep."

"I beg to differ-"

"Pepper?" He walked down the hall.

"She's fine. John came and prevented anything from happening. He also took her to the ship and gave her some medicine for an infection. He said she was ill. She's sleeping now."

Tony stopped and looked seriously at him, "Nothing happened. Right? "

Exton smiled and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "She is fine. John asked me to ensure you are fully awake before I let you see her-"

"I'm awake." He grumbled.

Exton mumbled, "Good enough for me."

Tony walked into the bedroom and saw Pepper sleeping peacefully in their bed. He gently sat beside of her and felt of her forehead. It had returned to her normal temperature. He smiled in relief. She was okay. John had fixed whatever sickness she had.

He reached over to pick up her phone from the table next to the bed. He was curious what time it was. When it held it, there was a message from Happy. It said simply, "Call me later. I need to talk to you."

Tony bit his lip and shook his head. He knew what Happy wanted to talk about. Him. And how she shouldn't be with him. He quietly sat down her phone and looked back at her resting peacefully. Not wanting to wake her, he slowly got up and walked to his closet. He took a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of socks and trainers. He quietly walked out of their room and dressed outside of the door.

He walked downstairs. Exton and Arcite were going over something on the kitchen table together.

Exton stood up, "Tony. Need the room?"

"Nah. I'm going to the shop."

"Right. Lance will be here in a bit. Shall I send him to you?"

Tony nodded, "Yes. Go ahead."

Tony went down to his shop. He took a deep breath. "Jarvis. Wake your ass up, man. Daddy's here."

"A bit early, isn't it?" Jarvis asked as the computers, screens and lights all turned on in the shop.

"Oh, stop complaining." Tony told him as he walked over to the food replicator and made himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, sir."

"Turn on the sensors for the desert."

"They are on the main screen."

The screens behind his large desk showed maps and complex read-outs. He sipped his cup of coffee and sat down to look over the maps.

Jarvis spoke. "There is a special report on CNN that you might want to see, sir."

"Put it on then."

He sat back and propped his feet on the desk, watching CNN while he sipped his coffee. The time in the corner of the television told him it was 4:48 in the morning.

The reporter spoke. "There has been a lot of activity in the area. US soldiers have had to pull out of the region."

He sighed. He thought of Rhodey and the look that he would have on his face at this news.

The reporter continued, "There are unconfirmed reports that there are two units who are still inside of the zone, but the State Department has refused to comment."

"Which means they are." He took a long drink of his coffee. "Jarvis. Open the floor."

"Yes, sir."

The floor opened with a loud hiss. He sat down his coffee mug and went down the ladder. When he got into the room in the floor, he looked at the first suit he had made during his captivity. "I've got it, Rhodey."

He turned around and stepped up to a suit that hung on the wall. "Jarvis. I need Suit 78 warmed up."

"It's ready to go, sir."

The suit was lowered in front of him. The front of it opened with a loud hiss. Tony turned around and backed up inside of it. The suit closed and the lights in the mask glowed.

Tony saw all sorts of pre-flight checks being done by the computer. "Jarvis. I need the location of the kill zone where the two squadrons are presently located."

Jarvis spoke, "Accessing that information from the satellites now, sir."

Tony looked at all of the read-outs. As soon as Jarvis displayed the numbers on the screen, "Pop us there, Jarvis."

"Yes, sir."

Tony popped away.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Two squadrons were taking heavy fire in the desert. The insurgents had taken position in the caves nearby and were impossible to see.

Tony stood on the edge of the mountain range, with his cloaking device engaged, surveying the scene. The screens in front of him displayed where the enemy and friendly fire was located. He became excited. "Jarvis. Music would be great here."

"Of course, sir."

AC/DC's Highway to Hell began to play in his suit. He curled his lip up, "Hell yeah. I'm thinking we can start on the North Ridge there, and then work back down."

Jarvis spoke, "That's my assessment as well, sir."

"Alright, let's do it."

He turned off his cloak as he rose into the air. He spun around and had blown up the Northern Ridge before anyone knew he was there.

The soldiers were able to jump into their HumVees and leave. A missile was launched towards them from the east. Tony shot at it with a missile from his suit, causing it to explode just meters from the HumVee. Pieces of it hit the vehicle.

"Jackasses." Tony groaned.

He flew over where Jarvis told him the insurgents were. He took aim and fired just as they did. Bullets bounced off his arm and elbow.

"And this is where I don't want to be." He insisted. "Jarvis, minus -0.2 latitude and pop."

Tony disappeared and reappeared on the other ridge. He was able to fire again, surprising the insurgents. He laughed.

Jarvis spoke, "There are incoming aircraft, sir."

He quickly flew south as the jets flew overhead. A beep sounded in his suit. "And they saw me."

"Unidentified aircraft. This is the-"

He switched off the channel. "I didn't like that station anyway."

He spun around quickly and fired back to the caves again, causing them to collapse.

Jarvis spoke. "All of the enemy have been neutralized. The two squadrons are well underway."

Tony landed on a ridge. "That's how it's done! You're welcome, Rhodey. Jarvis, pop us back."

Jarvis popped them back into room in the floor, in the shop.

Lance stood at the top of the ladder, looking at him with his hands on his hips. "I really shouldn't ask."

The suit opened and Tony climbed out. "Morning training. Want some coffee?"

Lance rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah. I'll make us some."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34 - Sick

_I needed a distraction from a hurricane. I hope everyone is well. Thank you for the reviews!_

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 34 - Sick

The Doctor was dreaming. He found himself looking back at Rose's frightened face. He was trying to convince her of something, and Rose being Rose, wasn't having it.

Such a Tyler.

"Rose. You don't understand. The Void will close and you will never see her again. Your own Mother-"

"I made my choice a long time ago. I'm not ever going to leave you." She insisted.

His heart dropped. He wanted to kiss her there, but knew he couldn't.

Just then, he woke with a start. He was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room downstairs. Rose was walking away from him with Samuel in her arms. "I really wish you would stop waking up like that. It freaks me out. Jumping out of your skin. Mad man. You need to calm down."

He relaxed and ran his hand through his hair. The morning sun was shining over the ocean, and the palm trees blew in the gentle wind outside.

Rose kissed Samuel and laid him in his cot. "What are you dreaming about?"

He watched her tend to Samuel. She was wearing her long, blue robe and silk gown. It was morning, but not too early. None of the Quauhtin had invaded the kitchen for coffee yet. Samuel was still asleep.

She walked back and sat next to him on the sofa. She rubbed his thigh. "You never came to bed last night."

He was busy looking her up and down. He still wore his jammy jams and a t-shirt.

She looked back at him and grinned. "I can feel that. What were you dreaming about?"

"You. Something you told me once." He told her quietly.

She smiled. "What was that?"

He turned to face her on the sofa. He untied her dressing gown and put his hand on her hip. His other hand went to her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Rose. I adore you."

She smiled back at him. "This must have been some dream."

He laughed, "It was."

"Then kiss me, nutter, before the feeling fades."

He shook his head and smiled, "That feeling will never fade. I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her. He could feel her running her hands through his hair. He held her tightly and wished they were upstairs in their room. His hand slowly slid up her body and cupped her breast.

 _'Someone will walk in.'_

 _'Let them.'_

She moaned and lay back on the sofa. He lay down on top of her and continued to snog her. Her fingertips teased the stubble that had appeared on his face.

"Baby." She whispered.

He was lost in kissing her. He kissed down to her chest and unfastened her silk gown that she wore. He had just begun to suck her nipple when Legate and Jack walked in with Logan and Aaron. The Doctor and Rose continued to lie on the sofa, out of their sight.

Rose bit her lip and looked at his face. He put his finger over her lips and smiled. Then returned to kissing her, quietly.

Jack groaned, "No one is up yet? That's odd."

"Lewis is awake. He said that Lance left just a bit ago." Legate stated.

"Yeah, no doubt to go see his girlfriend-"

"I think Lance is with Tony."

Jack nodded, "Like I said."

Legate laughed. "A bromance."

Logan leaned against the cabinet. "Coffee. That's what is needed here. Aaron, do you drink coffee?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'll try it-"

Legate chuckled, "You'll love it. It's….brilliant."

Jack started a pot brewing. "Yeah, John will smell this and pop right down. I think he is part….canine."

The Doctor stopped kissing Rose and started to say something. Rose put her finger over his lips and shook her head. He leaned back down and began to snog her again.

Legate took a cup out of the cabinet. "Thank you lot for helping put the Batman symbol on the lighthouse. John will love it."

"Jackie will hate it." Logan laughed.

Jack sang the theme to Batman and laughed with the others.

Logan sighed, "Ugh. If we're leaving today, I'll probably just go ahead and go back. Ashena at war. I hate this."

Aaron nodded his head. "It's just part of it. You're training to be a Quauhtin, too?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. Summus has high hopes that I will be the first human Quauhtin. I don't know. You guys can do a lot of stuff I simply can't."

Jack poured himself a cup of coffee. "Like what?"

"Well, you know."

"There are ways around everything, man. Like, cards. How the hell are you so damn good at cards, Aaron?" Legate asked.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "Luck?"

Jack sipped his coffee and chuckled. "Right."

Legate looked curiously at him. "What?"

"If you haven't figured it out, I'm not telling you."

"Fuckers with your damn secrets." Legate groaned.

Something had caught Jack's attention. He continued to listen to the other guys while they made their coffee. He slowly walked over to the sofa where Rose and the Doctor were, completely silent. The other men noticed and looked curiously at him.

The Doctor felt him walking towards them, so he covered Rose back up with her dressing gown and lay beside of her. Just as he wrapped his arms around her, Jack's face appeared over the back of the sofa. He laughed, "Well, then. Sorry for the interruption. Good morning. Kids."

Legate asked, "Who is that? Lance?"

Jack chuckled, "No. Someone who needs coffee. And a hair brush."

The Doctor stood up and ran his hands through his hair. It stuck up all over the place on his head.

Jack laughed hysterically at him. "Damn, that woman always does that to you. Well done, Rose."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and helped Rose up off the sofa. She held her dressing gown around her and smiled. "I'll just go, get dressed."

The Doctor kissed her quickly and whispered, "Need me?"

"In a bit. Bring me some tea."

He grinned, "Yes, ma'am."

They kissed one another again, and Rose walked out of the room. "Good morning, boys."

They all smiled and greeted her as she left.

Jack rolled his eyes. "And there are few things in life you can always count on. Those two not being able to keep their hands off one another, is one."

Legate laughed. "Well, this is their house."

The Doctor held his hand out. "Thank you! Yes! It is!"

Jack groaned. "And here he goes-"

"And that's my wife. I'll bloody snog the hell out of her on my own sofa, in my own house-"

Jack teased, "With my own lips, with my own tongue. Please man. Youngsters are present."

The Doctor groaned and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Legate laughed, "Well, John. I could be worse. We could have been Jackie."

"Oh the gods, that's true!" He groaned.

Jack shook his head. "Ah, she's not too bad. She's walked in on me and Jake before. And you and Ginger, need to lock your door."

Legate shook his head. "I'm not having sex with Ginger! We're just friends."

Jack rose his eyebrows, "But, you are thinking about it now, aren't you?"

Legate grinned and nodded. "I won't deny it. She's cute."

Lewis walked in holding Arles in his arms and smiling. "And good morning to everyone. Is there tea?"

Logan turned and busied himself making Lewis a cup of tea.

Jack took Arles from Lewis and kissed the baby's face. "Little Arles. You are so tiny."

Lewis took the tea and smiled proudly back at the little boy. "But, he's strong."

Jack nodded, "Hell yeah, he is. This guy broke my arm in training….twice."

Lewis sipped his tea. "Yes. It's an easy thing to do. So, John. What are we doing about this meeting with Ashena?"

The Doctor sighed, "She has those Arions in custody. Well, Summus does."

"Does Tony know?" Jack asked.

"He's not put it together yet. Probably for the best. He's going to be hell bent when he finds out."

Jack nodded, "Lucky he's in the love bubble at the moment. Oh yeah."

Lewis shook his head. "They have no idea we have Soli. That's good news. Summus is treating it as if he died there on Andromeda. He's looking to charge them with murder."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, that's dangerous. If Magneer hears that Soli has died, before Poltious can reach him. Oh, this isn't a good idea. Have you people not read Shakespeare? Romeo and Juliet?"

Lewis nodded, "It is. But, that was their intentions and it keeps him safe with us in case there are others looking for him. Poltious thinks he has a lead on Mageer."

Legate nodded, "Yes. He rang last night. We patched it in to New York and he spoke to Tony about it. He's hoping he can find a man who has done business with Soler's father in the last few months. He can hopefully tell him which direction he went."

The Doctor turned around and asked for Rose's tea from the food replicator.

Logan held his hand out to Jack. "Well, Jack could tell us. What happens, man?"

Jack was busy tickling Arles' cheek and smiling at him. "Oh, Jack can't tell you."

Legate rolled his eyes. "Worthless. Seriously."

Jack pointed at Legate. "Lock your door. Trust me. That's all of the future warnings you're getting from me today."

Legate shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was upstairs in the kitchen with Lance, Exton and Arcite. The morning sun reflected off of buildings of New York City and the dark clouds promised snow shortly. The television played CNN, quietly in the corner.

The men were all laughing and sipping coffee. Arcite had a simple glass of water stating that he wasn't sure how coffee would react with his system.

Lance sipped his coffee, "So, this Top Gear thing. Lewis says he wants several of us guys to go on it, too."

Tony nodded, "Oh, it's going to kick so much ass. John can't know."

Lance groaned, "I need to talk to you about that."

"What's the problem, man?"

Lance shook his head. "I can't drive. I've never even rode in a car. Lewis said he would prefer not to. He's still….shaken from the accident."

Tony groaned. "I didn't even think about that. Damn it. Well, I can teach you to drive, Lance. It's not a big deal."

"I was going to ask you to do that anyway. I'm fairly certain it will come up in the Trials. Poltious says it's not much different than a speeder, but…."

"But, what?"

"It has wheels. That's just….strange."

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a car! The hell, man!"

Jarvis spoke, "There is a call from Captain Steve Rogers for you, sir."

Tony groaned, "Put it on the screen in here." He turned around and saw Captain Rogers sitting behind a desk. He was wearing a camouflage Army uniform and a very serious expression.

"Good morning, Tony. Sorry to contact you so early."

Tony sipped his coffee, "You have excellent timing. I was just having a cup of joe."

"Been up long?"

Tony looked confused, "Why would you ask me that?"

Captain Rogers raised his eye brows. "I have my reasons. I know it's sort notice, but I need to speak to you."

"Well, talk."

"No, sir. In your office. I can be there in an hour. I have a General with questions."

"Crossword puzzle too hard this morning?"

Captain Rogers sighed and leaned on the desk. "Oh, I think you know what this is about."

Tony leaned against the cabinet and crossed his arms. "See, you are taking vague to an entirely different level, man. I'm clueless."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you meet in an hour? Miss Potts probably-"

"Miss Potts is unavailable today. I'll meet with you. Sure. Make it an hour and a half. See you here." Tony ended the call.

Tony turned around and looked at Lance. "Ugh. Should have expected that."

Lance nodded his head. "Want me there?"

Tony took three coffee mugs out of the cabinet and poured coffee in each one. Arcite stood with his hands behind his back, watching him. He put different amounts of sugar and cream in each one.

Tony remembered something, "Lance! You've drove the dune buggies on the island."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, but….is that the same?"

Tony was busy preparing the coffees. "Very similar. Very."

"Huh. Maybe this won't be so difficult then."

Exton sat down at the bar. "John still seems to think we might be called off world this weekend."

Tony sighed.

Lance sipped his coffee. "Want me to continue with our plan?"

Tony thought. "Yes. That has to happen. Especially, if we might be going out of town again."

Lance sat down his mug in the sink. "Alright. I'll go get him. Arcite. Come with me."

Arcite nodded and they got into the lift together. Tony put the three coffees on a tray and told Exton. "I'll be a bit."

Exton put a small plate of toast on the tray with the mugs. "She really should try to eat something if she's ill."

Tony grinned, "Thanks, man."

Tony walked up the stairs carrying the tray. He walked into the quiet bedroom, which was still dark. The drapes were still pulled closed and Pepper continued to sleep. He sat the tray down on the table in front of the sofa.

He quietly went into the bathroom and took out the device he used to test his palladium level. He pressed his thumb to it and felt his heart sink in his chest when it read 8%. He mumbled, "That can't be right."

He tested it on his other thumb. It read 8%. "Damn it." He said quietly. He ran water over his hands and rubbed his face and neck. He leaned on the cabinet and thought. Why had it gone back up so high? So quickly? He had slept last night. Granted it wasn't for long.

He looked down at the bracelet to make sure the phase was turned off. It was. He groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. He was so angry and disappointed. He shook his head and groaned, then collected himself and told the guy in the mirror quietly. "We've got this. We had it at 3. We can get there, again." He high fived the guy in the mirror and walked into the bedroom.

He sat down beside of Pepper and rubbed her back.

She groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's morning. How are you feeling?"

She hadn't opened her eyes. "Tired."

"Tired, huh?"

He put his hand to her forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever anymore."

She opened her eyes. "John gave me something last night. He said I was sick because we had been having too much sex."

His chuckle turned into a loud laugh. "Oh, shit."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

He looked surprised, "You're serious?"

"Yes. That's what he said. I have something called, 'Honeymoon Disease'."

"Oh, he's making that shit up." Tony grumbled.

Pepper sat up and reached for her phone. He quickly grabbed it before she could. She looked back at him in surprise. "What have you done?"

"Always, with such….suspicion." He teased.

She sat up, leaned back on the pillows, and watched him walk over to the sofa. He slipped her phone in his pocket and brought back over the tray.

"What is this?"

He sat it on the bed, "Okay. I think I have it. But, I've narrowed it down to these three. One of these is how you take your coffee. I'm sure of it, just not which one."

She shook her head. "When you get on something. Wow."

He pointed to each one, "This is how Rose says you take it. But, I don't think that's right. I've never seen it this white. I asked Natasha, but she didn't know. Exton has no idea either. So, I'll confess that I called….ummm….this little place you go on vacation every year in Northern California-"

"You didn't!"

"I did. The manager said she thought you took it like this."

"Hang on. You spoke to Brianca?"

"That woman needs subtitles. I couldn't understand a damn word she said."

Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes. She does."

"Irish? Is that it?"

Pepper giggled, "Very. Did you tell her who you were?"

"I told her I was a friend of yours. Names didn't come into it, well, except hers. I don't think I told her mine. No, I didn't. No."

She smiled, "I'll get a call later from her. I'm sure."

He pointed at the third cup. "This one….this is how I think you probably take it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I thought back to everytime I've ever seen you make it. And it's never the same way. But, this way is the one I've seen the most often."

"I can't believe you have put this much time into this."

"Why not? You're worth it. See, here I am…bringing you coffee. Let me do this for you. You don't have to be so damn…."

She rose her eyebrows at him, "So damn, what?"

"Independent. Let someone, me. Do something for you."

She looked at the cups. She took the one he had made after years of watching her make her own coffee and sipped it. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Oh, Tony. That is really good."

He smiled proudly. "Yeah? I got it right?"

She giggled, "I really can't believe you did this. How different are the other two?"

He sat the tray over on the dresser. "You don't want them. Rather different. Toast?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't like to eat when I first wake up."

He nodded and sat back on the side of the bed, facing her. "Alright. Well, I called Natasha and she said you just have one meeting today that you can't move."

"Yeah. These….sniper rifle scopes are fogging up. I need to talk to the developers about it-"

"No. You are sick. You are going to take the day off and say here."

She looked confused, "Tony, I'm fine."

"You work too damn hard. And now I'm finding out your vacations were just work, too."

"Tony! I didn't tell you that-"

"No. I know you didn't. I'm glad you told me. I have two meetings this morning, then I'll sort out this sniper scope problem. It's a simple thing. They will think they won the lottery, if they talk to me anyway."

"Tony, John said I would be fine. I feel fine."

He pointed at her. "You are taking the day off. I'd prefer you stay in bed and get completely well-"

"I am fine!"

He smiled, "Yes, you are."

She rolled her eyes. "I have my-"

"Girlie thing…yeah, Natasha is rescheduling it."

She groaned. "Tony. You haven't been in the office for stuff like this-"

"It's time I returned. You are sick."

"She's sick?"

They both turned to see Soli standing in the door of their bedroom with a shocked look on his face. Tony looked back at her and groaned.

Pepper pat the bed and Soli sat down next to her. He looked frightened. "Are you really sick?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I was sick last night, but John gave me some med-"

"But, you can't be!" Soli started to cry.

"Soli?"

Tony looked confused back at him, "She's fine, man."

He shook his head, "Please don't be….please don't."

Pepper looked confused back at Tony. He reached out and grabbed Soli quickly. He pulled him into his arms and held him. "Shhh…..she's fine."

He was hysterical and held Tony tightly. "No, Tony. No. Don't let her be sick."

Tony held him and rocked back and forth, "Shhhh….she's fine."

His cries had alerted Exton and Mortimer. They both ran up the stairs and were in the bedroom within seconds.

"What's this?" Exton asked.

Pepper had sat her coffee down on the side table and shook her head. She rubbed Soli's back. "Tony was insisting I stay in bed because I was sick-"

"She can't be sick!" Soli wailed.

Tony continued to hold him.

Exton knelt in front of Soler, next to the bed. "Soli. This isn't like before. When you were on the ship with the other children. We don't do that. No one is going to push her out into space. She's quiet safe."

Tony looked appalled. "They did what?!"

Exton continued, "We wouldn't let that happen. Not to anyone. Not to you, not to Pepper, not to anyone. Alright?"

Soli turned around and held Pepper. He seemed to calm down. "So, you're going to stay?"

Tony pat Soli's head and looked at Pepper's shocked face. She continued to hold Soli in her arms. She could see Tony's look of complete disbelief at this revelation.

Pepper kissed the side of Soli's face. "I'm not going to work today. What if me and you go see a mouse? Like Tony was telling you a story about last night?"

She looked up at Tony to see him grin painfully.

Soli rose up and wiped the tears from his face. "It's a real animal?"

She smiled warmly and wiped his face with her shirt. "It is. I'll take you to see one. Exton or Mortimer can go with us."

He looked back at Tony. "Why not Tony?"

Tony smiled at him. "I have to go to meet with some people. But, I'll see you at…umm…lunch. Yes. Unless you decide to go to lunch with our Princess. Promise me, though, that you will keep her safe."

He nodded and took a deep breath. Mortimer rubbed his hair. "Come on Indiana Jones. Everything is alright. I'll make you some breakfast."

Soli took Mortimer's hand and left with him to go to the kitchen. Tony looked back at Exton. "Okay, explain what the hell?"

"It's something Lewis discovered when he was looking for the lost children. If they found one had gotten sick, they would eject them into space to prevent the other ones from getting ill."

Pepper covered her mouth. "Oh my God."

"I didn't realize you wouldn't have known that. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Pepper shook her head. "What has this poor kid been through?"

Tony rubbed his chin. "I want a full debriefing about this. You Quauhtin put your heads together and put me a report together so I can be better prepared. Alright?"

Exton nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll have something for you tonight."

"Thanks."

Exton left the bedroom.

Tony looked back at Pepper. "I'm going to kill that jackass that had him."

"Tony. Don't make this worse-"

"I really don't know how it could get worse!"

She sighed. "So, I'm taking today off."

"Don't change the subject. But, yes. Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"Tony." She picked back up her cup of coffee.

Tony was busy grumbling under his breath.

She sipped her coffee. "Tony."

He stood up and rubbed his face. "I need to change."

"So, we're not talking about this?"

He shook his head as he walked into his closet. She could tell he was completely disgusted.

She sat back and sipped her coffee.

Tony walked out of his closet without his shirt on. "Hang on a damn minute. Lewis said yesterday that Summus had captured them. They had came back."

"What?"

He walked over to her, scratching his bare chest, "That was Lewis' plan the entire time. He said they would come back to take the children! Those damn Arions that had him!"

"I'm not following-"

"Summus has the jackasses that had him! Right now! They are on Andromeda!"

She pointed at him, "You are not going there-"

"Yeah. I'm not allowed. They are on the brink of war, but…damn. I could get my hands on this guy. Hmm… I need to talk to Legate."

"No, Tony. Let Summus handle this."

He groaned and went back to the closet. She noticed his back had marks all over it.

"Tony."

He turned around and looked at her. "I'm not going, Pepper."

"No. Come here."

He walked back to her with a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

"You have something all over your back."

He grinned proudly, "Carpet burns. Worth every mark." He leaned down and kissed her.

She giggled and noticed his shoulder and arm was also bruised up.

"Tony?"

He was already walking back to the closet. "I'm getting ready. You can have a full inspection of my body later, Pepper. I look forward to it."

She groaned, sat back and sipped her coffee.

She finished it as he walked back into the room. He was wearing a dark suit with a black t-shirt under it.

"No tie?"

He sat on the side of the bed and put on his bright red trainers. "No. I need to be….approachable. I'm meeting someone who is not going to respond well to a tie. And someone who thinks I'm an idiot. So, this will give them the wrong impression. Trust me. It's not my first party."

"Who are you meeting?"

He looked back at her and relaxed. He lay across the bed, and took her hand. "So, the coffee is right?"

She sat the empty cup on the table. "It was great. Thank you."

He nodded. "Alright. Ummm. He's probably not going to want to go to John's after this for the night, is he?"

Pepper smiled, "I'll talk to him."

"Ugh. We might be on our way to see Lartius this afternoon anyway. I need to talk to Summus. Don't make any plans. I'm not sure what the hell is going on."

"Welcome to my world."

"How do you feel? Really?"

She whispered, "I'm really fine. Seriously."

He kissed her hand. "I need to go. Hey."

She whispered, "What?"

His eyes met her own. "I love you, Virginia Potter."

She smiled, "I love you, Anthony Stark."

He nodded, "And somehow, that doesn't sound so terrible when you say it."

She giggled as he stood up and buttoned his jacket. "You are so handsome."

He held his hands out. "Of course."

"What is your number today?"

He groaned and rubbed his hands together. Suddenly remembering, he reached in his pocket and tossed her phone on the bed. He winked at her and walked out of the room, "I'll see you later today. Please, don't bring home a mouse."

She took her phone and with a look at the time, her mouth dropped open. "You let me sleep until 9?! TONY!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	35. Chapter 35 – Tony's Meetings

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 35 – Tony's Meetings

Tony sat on the leather sofa in his office with his feet propped on the table in front of him. Captain Steven Rogers and a General from the Army were both present. Exton stood somewhere unseen, in the shadows.

Tony sipped his thermos of chlorophyll as the General leaned up and put his elbows on his knees. "I have the Joint Chiefs asking me questions that I quite frankly, don't have answers for."

Tony nodded.

"I have 52 people, plus a Vice President who have just up and vanished."

"So, you're just counting Americans? I heard it was also 12 from Torchwood and 4 from MI6-"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"It's my business to know stuff like that. Especially when it's something that deadly."

"And you're sure you aren't responsible for this?"

"Stark Industries has never, and will never, make chemical weapons. I don't find them…"

Captain Steven Rogers finally spoke, "Fair."

Tony pointed at him, "Yes. That's the word."

Captain Rogers sat back and crossed his arms. "Howard Stark was friends with men from the first war. Senior. He said the tales of chemical warfare were unbelievable. Howard said it gave him nightmares, just thinking about it. If he was going to make a weapon, he said he would rather have it be something that would kill a man. Not torture them."

Tony disguised his groan by drinking the chlorophyll. "Besides, NATO has the Chemical Weapons Convention of '97. Legally, I can't make anything like that. You might want to look into your own stock. Last I heard, the US was behind on eliminating their stockpile by 10%. There is only so much longer NATO will extend that deadline, man. What's the hold-up?"

"How the hell can you possibility know that?" The General barked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's my business to know that."

Captain Rogers sighed, "That's classified information. Surely it is."

Tony smiled, "The date you are looking for is 2023. That's how long the extension is. Better get to work, Capt."

The General groaned. "You are much more informed than I thought. Where is Pepper Potts?"

"Miss Potts is under the weather. I'll be sure to tell her you asked about her."

Captain Rogers shook his head. "She's never sick-"

"She never admits it when she is. Anyway. Surely this isn't the only thing that you came down here for. I already am expecting a subpoena about this….dissolving agent-"

The General shook his head. "I don't think that's going to be necessary. I wanted to come down and speak to you. The President seems convinced that you are not involved."

"I'm not involved. You've known me a long time, General. If you think about that entire thing, there's really no logical reason I would do something like that. It would be terrible for business. Not to mention how the distribution of arms sales has been changed by me in the last few years."

The General nodded, "That's very true. I wouldn't have wished anyone going through what you did over in the desert. But, it really changed how so much was done. If no one has told you yet, and at the risk of sounding condensing, your father would have been proud of the direction you have gone."

Tony shook his head. "I don't agree, but thank you anyway for that."

The General sipped his coffee, "But, I also have another problem."

"You're a ray of sunshine today, aren't you?"

The General sat back and sipped his coffee. "Are you possibility testing any new tech?"

"There's always new tech being tested at Stark Industries. Are you talking about something in particular?"

"I had two pilots tell me they saw something similar to a Cyberman, over in Afghanistan, this morning."

"A Cyberman? That's a Torchwood concern."

"I've spoken to the new Director over there. Lewis Smith?"

Tony chuckled. So, Lewis had finally picked himself a last name. He would have to pick on him later about it. "I know Lewis. He's a good guy. What did he say?"

"He said he was certain that it wasn't a Cyberman. But, he wasn't sure what it was. He recommended I speak to you about it."

Tony thought to himself. "Damn that, Lewis."

Captain Rogers poured himself some more water. "This Rogue Cyberman has been seen a lot over there. I have people looking for him."

"Yeah?"

"He has saved so many soldiers. In fact, he saved two squadrons this morning."

Tony nodded his head. "Well, if he's helping, I wouldn't worry about it."

The General sat down his coffee. "It's our job to worry about it. Why would he be there?"

"You're asking me?"

"It's the desert. Why?"

"It's a hotspot. A war? Lots of caves to hide in? The environment reduces static electricity? Just be grateful he's there and not in a major city."

The Captain shook his head. "But, why?"

"You're asking me to get into the head of a Cyberman?" Tony asked. "I'd rather not if it's all the same. I have my own problems."

The Captain shook his head. "I think it's a better idea to shoot whatever it is down, next time it is spotted."

The General nodded, "That's my assessment as well. Do you have anything that can shoot down a Cyberman, Mr. Stark?"

"Lewis said it's not a Cyberman."

"He doesn't know what it is. What if it is?"

Tony groaned and rubbed his face. "I'll have to talk to Torchwood to see what a Cyberman is made of. I don't even know."

The General nodded. "That sounds like a good place to start."

He sat down his coffee and stood up. The other two men stood up with him. The General shook Tony's hand. "I really appreciate speaking with you on such short notice. Thank you, Mr. Stark. It's good to see you back in the office."

Captain Rogers shook Tony's hand. "Tell Pepper that I hope she's feeling better."

Tony nodded, "Certainly."

They walked out of the door. Tony had time to pick up his thermos and shake it up again as Lance walked in with Arcite and a young, skinny kid. The kid seemed to be awestruck that he was in Tony Stark's office.

Tony didn't look up. "Lance. Your brother is on my shit list."

Lance laughed. "Ah. Give it ten minutes. You'll love him again."

Tony grinned, "Yeah, probably. So, is this him?"

The kid looked like he might pass out from excitement. "I'm Parker. Peter Parker. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Stark." He shook Tony's hand excitedly.

Lance chuckled at the boy's nervousness.

Tony asked, "Want some water? Soda? Valium?"

Arcite stood with his hands behind his back. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark. I don't believe it would be appropriate for you to give this young man any medication."

Tony waved his hand as he drank from his thermos. "Yeah, you're right. Parker. Sit down."

The wide eyed kid sat on the leather sofa in front of Tony and Lance. Arcite stood in the corner of the room.

Tony sighed and looked at the kid. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"You're in what grade?"

"Ninth. Why?"

Tony took out his phone and discovered he had missed a text from Pepper. She had sent him a picture of Soli in a pet store. He was holding a small mouse and smiling at the camera. He smiled and texted her back, then started a video of the odd, skinny kid wearing a red suit, swinging through the buildings of New York. He shook his phone and the image displayed over the coffee table between them.

"Tell me what you know about this." Tony said.

Peter sat up and watched it, "Oh, the Spiderman. It's all over YouTube."

"Well, it's not anymore. I took it down." Tony told him.

"You can't do that."

"Just like you can't encode your location worth a shit. How old of a computer are you working with?"

Peter sat back and crossed his arms. "It's an old system. Yeah."

"Where are you getting these videos? You are making them, I know. But, what I can't figure out, is how you are making them while you are swinging around."

Peter shook his head. "That's not me-"

"You really need to work on your poker face, kid." He looked back at Lance. "This is worse than I thought."

"Got him, just in time." Lance agreed.

Tony pointed at Peter. "Look. Have you ever heard of a Cyberman?"

Peter sighed, "Of course I have."

"Aliens?"

"Yes."

"And you out doing shit like this? Don't you think for one second, that someone is going to think you are one?"

"Mr. Stark, it's not like that-"

Tony clapped his hands together. "HA! Less than five minutes. That's a confession. You owe me $500, Lance."

Lance shook his head. "I don't think that's a confession."

Tony yelled to Arcite, "Archie. He's just admitted it, right?"

Peter shook his head. "No! No! No! This isn't me."

Tony thought. "Damn. The bet was less than five minutes, right?"

Lance nodded. "That's the bet."

"Stop the clock. I'll be right back." Tony insisted and popped himself away.

Peter's eyes grew huge in shock at his sudden disappearance. "What did he do?"

Lance groaned, "Went to get someone to cheat. Damn him. I didn't think of this."

Tony popped right back holding Genie's hand. She giggled and hugged Lance. "Hello, Lance!"

He kissed her cheek. "Hello, sweet girl."

Peter was star struck. "That's Genie Smith! Really?"

Genie turned around and stood between Tony and Lance. She rested her elbows on both of their knees. "Who is that, Uncle Tony?"

"That, is a new friend of mine."

Peter stood up and offered Genie his hand. "Peter. I'm Peter. It's nice to meet you, Genie."

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

Peter chuckled, "Everyone knows your name."

Tony put his hands on Genie's shoulders. "Alright. We're going to play the truth game. Alright?"

Genie giggled and covered her mouth. "Alright. I love games!"

Lance looked at his watch. "Okay, I'll give you 60 seconds, Stark. Go."

"Double or nothing I can get it in ten seconds."

Lance grinned, "I'm game. And go!"

Tony pointed at Peter, "Are you the guy in the video?"

Peter shook his head and insisted, "No."

Genie looked up at Tony, "Nope!"

Tony clapped his hands. "You lose, Lance. Thank you for playing."

Lance groaned and dropped his head dramatically.

The Doctor popped into Tony's office. "Tony! Are you kidding?"

Tony held his hands out. "What? Rose said it was alright."

Genie danced around. "I'm just playing a game, Daddy."

He put his hands on his hips, "The truth game I bet."

She leaned on Lance's knee, "How much do you want to bet, Daddy?"

Tony and Lance laughed at her response.

The Doctor smiled proudly at her, "You are spending too much time with Quauthin, cheeky young lady."

Lance pointed at Peter. "This is Peter. My new project, Primus."

Peter stood up and shook the Doctor's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Doctor Smith. Wow. I can't believe I'm here. I've seen you and Mr. Stark on television. And Genie, wow."

The Doctor looked confused, "Yes. It's nice to meet you. What do you mean, your new project, Lance?"

Lance reached over and took Tony's phone. He played the video for the Doctor and Genie to see. He pointed at it, then pointed at Peter.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "Peter _Parker_?"

"You know who I am?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. And good idea, Lance. Genie, come back with me."

"Aww. Daddy."

"Come on. Your Uncle is using you to win a bet."

She turned around and looked cross at him, "Then you should be fair and give me some of that!"

Tony groaned, reached in his pocket and handed her several bills. "There. You rat." He kissed her face. "Don't spend it all in one place. Go with Daddy. I'll see you later."

Genie took her Daddy's hand and they popped away.

Tony and Lance looked back at Peter's stunned face. "How are they doing that?"

Tony sat back, "That's classified. So. Let's get to the bottom of this. How are you doing this? Are you just….really into gymnastics?"

Peter shook his head. "No. It's not me!"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Tony returned upstairs to the penthouse apartment with Lance and Arcite.

"Pepper?" He called.

Exton walked into the room quickly, "She's sleeping. I'm sorry. I should have told Lance."

Tony looked at his bracelet for the time. "It's noon."

"She said she wasn't feeling well."

Tony nodded. "I'll go check on her. Where is Soli?"

Exton smiled, "Arov requested him. He's training all of the children today."

"To do what?" Lance asked.

"Boxing and self defense. He's just their size. I understand from Legate, it's damn impressive."

Tony nodded proudly, "That's my boy. Awesome."

Arcite spoke in his serious tone. "His name is not Arov, that's his species. His name is Chiron. And with the gravity being so much less here, I'm sure he does appear impressive."

Tony shook his head. "I'm going to check on Pepper. You two can argue it out."

Tony took off his jacket and held it on his arm. He jogged up the steps and heard her voice as he got to the top of the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting up, leaning on the pillows and speaking on her phone.

"Yes. I really should." Pepper agreed with whoever she was talking to.

Tony tossed his jacket on the sofa and lay down across the bed, propping his head on her stomach. She ran her hand through his hair.

"No. I appreciate you calling. I'm really alright."

Tony whispered, "Who is that?"

She continued to play with his hair and talk on the phone. "I'll have to give it some thought."

Tony noticed the voice sounded female that spoke on the phone with Pepper.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to do that!" Pepper insisted. Tony couldn't help but grin at her sudden Irish accent.

She looked back at him and gave him a warning look. He sat up and propped his head on his fist, listening to her speak on the phone. With everything she said, her accent became thicker and thicker. He laughed silently at her. "Oh shit, this is awesome."

She playfully smacked him. "Let me call you later, Brianca. Thank you."

He laughed hysterically as soon as she ended the call.

"Tony. You…." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please say 'Tony' again. I love how you say that."

She rolled her eyes.

"I've never heard you talk like that. Wow. Why don't you speak like that all the time?"

She groaned and shook her head. "It's never bad unless I talk to someone from there. The more I talk to them, the worse it gets."

He started to laugh again. She hit him with a pillow. "Shut up, Tony."

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He teased her with the worst Irish accent she had ever heard, "Oh, me lady. I need to go check for signs of the little people. Maybe leave out a glass of whiskey."

He quickly dodged the pillow she threw at him as he dunked into the bathroom. "Impossible man."

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror, testing his palladium level.

"What is it?"

He turned back to her and put his thumb in his mouth. "It's up a little. I just need to sleep tonight."

She sat on the cabinet next to him. "How much is a little?"

He sighed, "Not much. How are you feeling? Exton said you were taking a nap."

"I'm alright. I think, I was just tired. The possibility of lying down was appealing. I just wanted to relax for a little bit. There's a banquet tonight."

"That I'm not going to."

"It's Disney!"

"Don't care."

"Stark Industries sponsored it-"

"So? Good tax write off. I'm not going."

She rolled her eyes. "Tony. You should really go. People will expect you to be there."

He leaned on the cabinet. "I can't. I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Giving you a….ummm….engagement present."

She looked confused. "A what?"

He smiled at her. "Now you sound more like yourself. What did the Irish Winemaker want?"

She shook her head. "Oh, to tell me you called her. She doesn't know it was you. She said someone claiming to be my assistant rang and asked how I took my coffee."

He grinned at her. "That's how I remember it. Yep."

She smiled as he rubbed both of her legs. He kissed her lips quickly. She put her hand on his chest. "I might be contagious."

"With 'Honeymoon Disease?' Does that mean I'll want to-"

"Ah!" She stopped him talking.

He chuckled, "I can't think of anything else I want to do, but you. How long do we have to wait before you're well?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Tony popped Pepper someplace warm. The salty breeze blew her hair.

"Don't open your eyes, yet." She heard his voice tell her. He moved behind her and held her around her waist.

She wore a lovely brown dress without shoes. He had put on a pair of swimming trunks and remained barefoot before they had popped to where ever he had taken her. He wore a black t-shirt and no shoes.

She smiled as he took her ear lobe in his mouth and sucked it. Then he nibbled it. It caused her to shiver. "Where are we?"

"At your engagement gift. You can open your eyes."

She saw that they were at a small house at a beach. The thing she saw immediately was the blue ocean that seemed to go on forever in front of them. They stood in the sitting room with window paneled doors that were opened, inviting the ocean breeze into the home. The floors and walls where wooden, white boards.

It took her breath away. She gasped and walked to the open doors and saw a small swimming pool with nets hanging on one side, just barely in the water.

"Tony. This is stunning."

He nodded. "It's copied here from Soneva Jani, in Maldives. I loved it there, but there wasn't any privacy. I thought about it when I was gone and this is probably as close to nowhere as we can get here."

"Where are we?"

He chuckled, "John and Rose's island. We're just on the other side. John copied this over here for us. So, we're protected from everything and the best part is: no Quauthin. We're by ourselves over here."

"Only took two days for you get sick of that, huh?"

"Must be a record."

"This is so beautiful, Tony." She walked back over to him and smiled.

He kissed her, "I'm so glad you said yes. This is yours. Do whatever you want. But, I do insist that you relax. Pepper, you work too damn hard."

She wiped a tear from her eye and whispered, "Tony."

He caught her lips with his own and kissed her.

"Are we really on our own here?"

"Completely. I'll have to pick up my own clothes." He teased.

She rose her eyebrows and took off her dress, reveling her bikini he had suggested she wear under it.

He rubbed his chin and watched her take off her top. He mumbled, "Completely….on our own."

"Then get a couple of towels. I'm getting in the pool."

His brain shorted out. "Oh hell yeah." He clapped his hands together in excitement.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36 - In the Nets

_We survived the hurricane. YAY! I need a quick nap after that. Enjoy a short chapter._

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 36 - In the Nets

The Doctor walked into the training room in the island home. Chiron had Genie inside of the boxing ring with him.

She wore a pair of purple shorts and a yellow shirt. Her braid jumped off her back as she bounced on the mat, wearing gloves and laughing. "Do it again! I'm ready."

Chiron chuckled and with his high pitched voice, "Ready….and…..go."

Chiron held the pads out and Genie hit them in every combination he offered to her. She was fast as lighting and Chiron couldn't help but grin at her.

Tony Tyler and Soli hung on the side of the ring with Lewis. The boys cheered her on and Lewis clapped, "That's it Genie! Go!"

Lance walked into the room still wearing his navy trousers and oxford shirt that he had worn to Tony's. He stood next to the Doctor watching Genie and Chiron. "She's not bad."

The Doctor looked at him and grinned. "She's not. Man, she's fast."

Chiron swung his arm and Genie dodged him each time.

Lewis clapped, "Yes, Genie. That's it! Brilliant!"

The Doctor chuckled. "She's amazing. Wow."

Lance crossed his arms and spoke quietly to him, "I wanted to tell you, thank you. For, keeping it to yourself about me and Jane."

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "It's no one's business but your own."

Lance groaned, "That's true. But. I."

The Doctor looked back at him. "What?"

Lance shook his head. "I need to tell her. The truth. I have no idea how to do that."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "It's not easy. It's such a charged climate. Has she given you any clue on how she would react?"

Chiron cheered with the children and Lewis, loudly. Genie had finished with her training. "Amazing! One of the best I've ever trained with!"

Genie bounced on the mat and saw the Doctor and Lance standing in the back of the room. She smiled proudly, "Daddy! Lance! Did you see me?"

The Doctor laughed back at her. "Daddy is so proud of you. You are simply, amazing, my Sara Gene."

Lance clapped for her. "I'm glad you are on our side."

Genie laughed and climbed out of the ring. Lewis helped her take off her gloves.

The Doctor looked back at Lance. "You might think this mad, but I think you should wait."

"Wait?"

He nodded, "Yes. When the time is right, you will just…know. Until you have a better idea of how she will react. It's so early in your relationship, she might feel you are telling her your origins in an effort to frighten her off."

"How long did Lewis wait with Arla?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Your brother didn't even tell her his name for months. Let alone where he was from."

Lance rolled his eyes. "That's him. Yep."

Genie ran over to her Daddy and he picked her up. She hugged him tightly around his neck. "Ohhh! You are such a strong, young lady! I can't believe you can still hug me so tightly after you have been training with Chiron."

She giggled and covered her mouth. "Oh, Daddy. You need to watch Soli. He's the best out of all of us." She insisted.

They looked back at the boxing ring to see Lewis finishing putting on the boxing gloves on Soli. He pat him on the head and Soli returned into the middle of the ring, patting the huge gloves together.

Chiron smiled at him, encouragingly. "Alright. I'll see if we can keep up with one another. Are you ready?"

Soli took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

Chiron started out slowly, holding the pads where Soli could hit them. He increased his speed until Soli and his hands were hardly able to be seen. Chiron was having a hard time keeping up with the boy. Finally, Soli made connection with Chiron's head.

They stopped immediately. Chiron smiled. "I'm alright. It's alright."

Soli looked frightened, "I'm so sorry-"

"This happens when you are boxing. It's alright."

The Doctor sat Genie down, and walked over to the ring. He slipped off his shoes and climbed inside. "I think you are actually faster than our resident Arov. And that's saying something."

Chiron bowed his head. "Primus. Thank you."

Lewis tossed him up a long punching pad, which he held against his body. "Lewis. Get a video of this for Tony."

Lewis nodded his head. "Right."

The Doctor looked back at Soli. "Alright. I'm going to hold this as tightly as I can. You hit it as fast and as many times as you can. Ready?"

"I won't hurt you?"

"Nah. Just hit the pad. Ready? You can do this."

Soli bounced on the mat and tapped his gloves together. Genie and Tony slapped the mat and cheered for him. It made him smile.

The Doctor grinned at him. "Come on, Honorem Quauhtin Soler of Chaomlean, son of Mageer, and protector of the house of Stark."

Lance laughed proudly, "That's one hell of a title there."

Lewis held the phone up and chuckled at his brother.

Soli tapped his gloves together and started out slowly hitting the large pad that the Doctor held.

The Doctor encouraged him, "That's it. Now, faster."

Soli began to hit the pad with more speed. Genie and Tony cheered him on. His speed increased until his arms couldn't be seen any longer. There wasn't even a blur.

Lewis shouted, "Wow! Soli, go!"

Soli stopped and took a deep breath. Sweat had beaded up on his face. "How was that, John?"

The Doctor sat down the pad and smiled proudly at him. "That was amazing."

Rose walked over to the ring. She had been watching him hit the pad. "How do you hit that so quickly?"

Soli shook his head. "I don't know."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "He's a Khrele. I think you people are allergic to my voice."

Lewis was busy sending the video to Tony. "But, Tony has him wearing that bracelet."

The Doctor picked up the boy's arm and looked at the bracelet. "Yep. He's turned off. Hang on."

The Doctor jumped out of the ring and announced, "To the tank! Best place to see this."

They all walked out of the room, down the hall and to the indoor soccer pitch. Friday turned the lights on for them when they came into the room. The Doctor pointed at Tony Tyler, Genie, Soli and Lance. "Alright. All of you lot, come with me. The rest of you, stay out here. Lewis, get a video."

Lewis nodded and stood next to Rose outside of the glass. Chiron sat on the bench and watched.

The Doctor held Soli's bracelet in his hand and pressed a few buttons.

"Daddy? What are we doing?"

He smiled, "We're going to have a foot race. We're going to stay on the edge and go all the way around. And I'll warn you all, Lance is really fast."

Lance chuckled, "I'm not bad. But, I've never raced a Khrele before."

The Doctor smiled, and knelt in front of Soli. "Alright. This is how this works. Feel the energy around you, and bring it into your body. Then, imagine you are part of it. Just as it travels so quickly from one side of the room to the other, you will be able to travel like that, too."

Soli looked confused. "That's just mad."

Genie smiled, "I think you can do it. Try."

Tony pat him on the shoulder and nodded encouragingly to his friend.

The Doctor stood beside of him, "Alright. Start slow, then go faster. Ready? Oh, and if you need to run on the walls or the ceilings, go ahead. You won't hurt anything."

Soli took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright."

Rose smiled at them proudly, "Are you ready?"

The Doctor winked back at her and smiled as they all took their marks.

"Steady….and go!"

All of the runners began running, Lance was ahead until Soli slowly took the lead and increased his speed. They all watched in amazement as he continued to advance until he disappeared into a streak of light and zoomed around the top of the tank.

Genie and Tony stopped running, and the Doctor and Lance stood with them, watching the light that was Soli, spin around the top of the tank.

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's just unfair. We'll never win another race against him."

The Doctor laughed at her grumbling. "Well, we have ourselves a Khrele. Tony is going to love this."

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Pepper could be found laying in one of the nets that dipped into the pool. Tony had moved an umbrella over to give them shade from the sun. They had enjoyed a lovely swim in the nude and now lay watching the sunset together in each other's arms. Tony seemed more relaxed than she had ever seen him. He lay quietly next to her.

"Tony. Are you asleep?"

He didn't open his eyes and hummed to her.

"I love this place."

"I love any place where you are." He told her without opening his eyes.

She turned her head to look at him. He appeared completely relaxed, and nearly asleep. Through all of the recovery from the injuries he had suffered, losing Obie, and then losing Rhody….to see him so calm lying next to her brought a smile to her face. She ran her fingertips across his chest.

She whispered to him. "I love seeing you like this. It has to be the best part of being here."

He didn't open his eyes, but rose his eyebrows. "No, the best part was putting sunscreen on you. All of you."

She smiled, "And you have already tanned."

He chuckled, "My ass feels like it might have gotten too much sun."

She laughed at him. "Next time, let me put sunscreen on it, then."

"It's all yours."

She rolled over and started to kiss him.

He smiled at her. "But, I'm afraid I've caught this Honeymoon Disease. I don't want to ever return to any responsibilities. I just want to make love to you all of the time."

She giggled, "That's not what it is. Goofball." She ran her hand over the bruising on his shoulder and arm. "What is this from?"

Tony caught her lips with his own and kissed her. She felt his warm hand caress her face as he sucked her bottom lip.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" She teased him.

He chuckled at her.

Her phone rang that lay on the floor behind them.

Tony groaned and handed her a towel to cover herself up with. He accepted the call and Natasha's face filled the screen. "Oh, Mr. Stark. I didn't realize you would be there, too."

"I just jumped up here to get dry. Here. You can talk to Pepper. Talk her into relaxing. It's an ongoing problem with her."

She smiled, "Certainly."

Tony rolled out of the net and began to swim in the pool again. Pepper watched him slip back on his swimming trunks and smiled, "Hey, Natasha. What's going on?"

"I rescheduled your morning appointment to Monday morning. Mr. Stark said you wasn't feeling well."

"I'm so much better this afternoon. Monday will be fine. Thank you."

"I also need to tell you that I'm going to have to resign."

"What?" Pepper asked. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but a former job I had has….asked me to return."

"Well, I'm asking you to stay."

"I'm sorry. It's a bit more complicated than that."

Pepper groaned, "Did Tony do something I need to kill him for?"

"Why do you always jump to that?" Tony called from across the pool.

Natasha laughed, "No. It has been a great pleasure working with you, and Mr. Stark. I'm so sorry that I'll have to move on."

"Oh, man. Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Potts. I will be able to continue here until you have found a replacement. I wanted to let you know as soon as I did."

"I appreciate that. Well. Damn."

Natasha nodded, "Enjoy your weekend, Miss Potts. Mr. Stark asked me to remind you to relax."

Pepper groaned and ended the call. "Tony. You'll never believe this."

Tony swam back up to the net where she lay and leaned on the side. "Satan has been called back to Hell?"

Pepper groaned. "I don't know why you say that about her. She's the best assistant I've ever had. Damn it."

He nodded. "It must be the season for losing good assistants. I can honestly say, that I know how you feel."

She looked back at him, "Is that why Happy was there?"

"No. I feel confident I would kill him if we had to work that close together, everyday. I don't know. I'm going to try life without one for a while."

"I give that-"

"I'm an adult. Dad never had an assistant-"

"He had three." She laughed.

"Four. Those were secretaries. He never learned how to type."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I give this two days."

"Starting now. You're on." Tony teased.

The phone rang again. Tony continued to hang on the net just out of view of whoever she was speaking to. He rubbed her hip, under the towel.

"Oh, hey Rose." Pepper smiled at the phone.

Rose smiled, "Hi Pepper. Is Tony there?"

Tony shook his head. "No." He mouthed.

"He's swimming. What's up?"

The Doctor looked over Rose's shoulder, "Did he get that text we sent?"

Pepper shook her head. "No. His phone must be back in the house. He's been swimming here."

The Doctor nodded, "Oh."

Rose shoo'ed him away, "I'm on the phone here."

He kissed her cheek, "Sorry."

Rose looked back at the screen. "Well….Pepper, I'll talk to you later about that. Listen, John is obsessed with this wine."

Pepper heard the Doctor complain. "It's not obsession, Rose. It's interest. I can't figure it out."

Rose smiled, "Right. Anyway. It's that wine you gave us. You know….Potter Cnoc. Is that how you said it?"

The Doctor voice could be heard. "Yes. It's Irish for hill. Potter's Hill. "

Rose continued, "Anyway. Yes. They are having a thing there where they make this wine. John wants to go and see if they would be interested in …. doing something with all of this Harry Potter madness."

Pepper closed her eyes and laughed under her breath. "Wow."

"I know its short notice, but would you and Tony like to join us?"

"I can't go there."

Rose looked surprised, "Why? John said you were ill-"

"Is she still ill?" The Doctor asked.

"Gosh. I'm talking on the phone….shhh…"

"Sorry." He insisted, kissed her cheek, and walked away.

Pepper closed her eyes and thought. "I…"

Tony took the phone. "I tell you what, Rose. We were planning something else, but let me talk to her and see if she would rather do this. We'll call you right back."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Okay, bye."

Tony ended the call. "I haven't told her or John. I swear."

Pepper shook her head. "I know. Damn. I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. Ugh. There will be press everywhere."

"Why?"

"They just won Winery of the Year. Brianca told me when she called earlier. That's what that party is about. Celebrating that."

"Then, let's go-"

"No. Tony. I can't be seen there."

"You are thinking too much about this."

"If I hear her speak-"

"That's such a cute accent." He grinned at her.

"Ugh. No. I can't do this."

"Alright. Well, I think you should. And this is why. If you don't, Rose and John are going to know something is up. We won't stay long. Call Brianca and tell her we're coming, and to just….act…normal. Harry Potter is huge right now. This would be great for them. For you."

"Tony. Press?"

"I'm used to the press. I can handle that."

She closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh, God. This is a nightmare."

"It will be alright. Look. You'll have to tell John that you are still sick."

"Well, he'll know I'm not."

He rose his eyebrows. "Exactly."

"There has got to be a way out of this."

"Harry Potter is huge right now. This would be amazing to do something with him. That's only going to get bigger. Can you imagine? Jimmy, James Potter? He's a major character in those books."

"I can't believe this."

He pat her thigh, "Look. I love you. But more than that, I respect you. If you don't want to go-"

"I need to go. You're right. Ugh. But, Tony."

"Yes?"

"I can't speak. That damn accent-"

"Which is so damn hot-"

"Tony."

"I'm curious. Do you kiss with an accent?"

"What?"

"I just was…wondering-"

"That's the craziest damn thing I've ever heard in my damn life!" She insisted with hints of the accent again.

He jumped into the net with her and laughed.

"Tell me again, what? I didn't catch that?" He teased her.

"What?"

"Do you kiss with an accent?"

"Of course I don-"

He kissed her quickly, lying on top of her in the net over the pool's water. He smiled back at her. "Oh, that's hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Tony, don't let me speak. John and Rose will know."

"I'll handle everything."

"That's what scares me. Tony, and the press?"

He looked shocked, "I'm brilliant with the press-"

"Oh, no you're not!"

"I'll have them eating out of my hand."

She covered her face and groaned. "Oh, I hate this."

He smiled and kissed her neck. "I can keep a secret. I'll help you keep yours. I know how important this is to you."

"You promise?"

"Yes. You can cut off all sex for me for-"

"Ever! Tony. I'm serious."

"Forever?"

She thought. "Okay, maybe not that long."

He smiled proudly, "Yeah. You love that third leg, don't you?"

She pushed him out of the net. He splashed into the water. "Crazy man. Impossible."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 37 – Announcement at the Winery

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 37 – Announcement at the Winery

Rose was breathtaking in her lovely dark blue dress. She walked with Pepper, wearing a wine red, dress and high heels into the winery. It was nearly noon there and the cool breeze reminded them it was February.

The Doctor, Tony and Lance walked with them. All three of the men wore their nice suits. The Doctor looked around and nodded his approval. "I can't remember ever going to a winery. This is interesting."

Lance nodded. "This reminds me of Taltus 7. You know. All of those, little fruits they grow-"

"And turn into candy! Yes." The Doctor smiled. "We need to go there. The children will love it."

Tony agreed, "Especially our oldest child. John."

Lance laughed, "I was going to say Lewis."

The winery was constructed of stone and wood. It looked as if it had been misplaced from the Spanish countryside. The rolling hills that surrounded the structure, had grapevines as far as the eye could see. The entryway to the winery was flanked by palm trees. English ivy had begun to grow on the stonework of the walls.

A woman with short, curly white hair met them. She spoke with a heavy Irish accent. "Wow. I'm so pleased you are all here!" She smiled and shook Pepper's hand, proudly.

Pepper smiled back at her.

Tony took over introductions. "Brianca? Right? We spoke on the phone."

"That was you?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Ma'am. I've heard only wonderful things. I'm Tony Stark, Pepper Potts' assistant."

The Doctor looked surprised, "That's not right-"

"Shut up, man. It is." Tony insisted.

Brianca laughed. "It is very nice to meet you."

Rose shook her head. "Nevermind, these guys. I'm Rose, and this is John and Lance."

They all smiled.

"I'm Brianca. I manage the winery here. I'm sorry, I'm sure you would rather not have camera and press in your face-"

"Naturally." Tony agreed.

"But, we were just named the Top Winery in the United States. There are all sorts of press here. I feel I should warn you before you stumble upon them in the main room. I will be making sure to put you all someplace, where you can enjoy yourselves. I want you to feel welcome here."

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked back at Rose. "What do you think?"

"We're here. We'll just make the most of it."

Brianca smiled warmly, "Splendid. Pepper has already called ahead and warned me of your arrival."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Wow. Really?"

Tony looked back at him, "Sure. She usually does that when we're going someplace." Tony put his arm around Brianca and walked back into the main room. "I need to get your number. I think I might need to get in touch with you about other things."

Pepper groaned and rubbed her face. Rose could feel she was uneasy. She took her hand. "What is it?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I just need to get through the next hour."

Rose took her arm in hers. "And a drink it just what you need. We're in the right place."

They walked into the main room which was a large, open place with tables set up everywhere. It had a marvelous view of the vineyards. At least 500 people were closely packed in the area. The room gasp as soon as they walked in. The Doctor turned and spoke to Lance. "Get Legate, Arcite and Adriano here and put everyone else on alert."

"They are on their way."

The five of them sat down at a round table near the stage, away from everyone. Seven large barrels sat behind the podium. Brianca went to the podium and tapped the microphone. The crowd grew silent.

"Good afternoon! My name is Brianca and I'm very pleased to welcome you all here today. As you know, our little winery is celebrating being honored as the Top Winery in the United States this year."

The crowd clapped politely.

Tony leaned over and asked Pepper, "Where are the subtitles?"

She laughed under her breath. "Tony."

He chuckled and propped his arm up on the back of Pepper's chair.

"I've been here for over 40 years. And I can tell you stories about Jimmy Potter, rest his soul, who build this winery with his own hands. Jimmy came here from Ireland after the war with $12 in his pocket, and a grape vine. Today, we've been able to expand his dream into a multi-million dollar winery and bed and breakfast."

The crowd clapped again.

Tony leaned over and asked Pepper. "Did she say, 'Bed and Breakfast?' I didn't know that. We could stay here."

"Shhhh. Tony." Pepper insisted.

Tony chuckled and rubbed his face.

The Doctor looked confused back at his friend, "What are you on about?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing."

Brianca continued. "Yes. I believe Jimmy would be proud. Absolutely. So, we'll all celebrate with a glass."

She raised her glass and looked around the room. After everyone else had raised their glass, she said, "As the old Irish toast goes, 'If my Irish eyes are smiling-'."

Pepper a few others replied, "They are up to something."

Brianca laughed, "Indeed. Cheers."

The room laughed and took a drink. Cameras and reporters had all noticed that they were there. The snaps of the cameras and the whispers of the crowd grew hard to ignore.

Tony sat back and looked at them. "I'll handle this."

Pepper quickly stopped him. "No. Tony-"

He smiled, "I'll be good. I promised."

He walked on stage with Brianca and kissed her cheeks in greeting. Then he turned and waved to the room who cheered that he was there and had taken notice of them.

Rose could feel Pepper's dread. She took her hand. "Pepper. It's alright."

"Oh, I really hope it is."

The Doctor looked curiously back at her as he clapped with the room.

Tony stood behind the podium and looked out at the crowded room. "Well, hello. I know you saw me and my friends walk in so, I thought I would get up and explain why we're here."

Pepper groaned.

Rose pat her hand.

Tony smiled, "My friends, John and Rose, knew about this wine tasting today….so, they called us up and ask if we wanted to join them. Pepper has us all drinking it now, but that's not really her fault. See, I had this wine once when I was in Napa. As soon as I tasted it, I called Pepper and asked her to buy me what was it? Five cases?"

Pepper grinned and held up seven fingers.

He nodded, "Sounds like me. Yes. It's all I drink. Well, when I drink wine. You know, I'm more of a whiskey guy, personally. Like John."

The Doctor shook his head. "Why is he bringing me into this?"

Tony smiled, "Now, Pepper has tried to educate me over the years about when you should drink certain wines. Help me, Pepper. It's white with fish? Red with red meat? Right?"

Pepper nodded at him.

He smiled, "But, I ask…why? A friend of mine said recently that 'wine is poetry in bottle'. Who would agree with that here?"

The room clapped.

Pepper continued to hold Rose's hand. Rose could feel her growing apprehension.

Tony nodded, "And I would have to agree with that statement. Robert Lewis Stevenson is the first person who said that in his 1883 work, 'The Silverado Squatters.'

 _'Those lodes and pockets of earth, more precious than the precious ores, that yield inimitable fragrance and soft fire; those virtuous Bonanzas, where the soil has sublimated under sun and stars to something finer, and the wine is bottled poetry; these still lie undiscovered; chaparral conceals, thicket embowers them; the miner chips the rock and wanders farther, and the grizzly muses undisturbed.'_

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked impressed.

Rose continued to hold Pepper's hand.

Tony continued. "What does "bottled" poetry mean? A poem engages and changes us. Makes us see the world a bit differently than we did before we read it. Before it became part of us. James Potter, or Jimmy rather, perfected his work of art here. And for that, we are grateful. He lives on in every bottle that is corked. With every glass that is enjoyed. With every conversation that engages us while we drink it. With every moment of change which is life. We are all enjoying his work of art. We are all, having a drink with James Potter, whenever and wherever this wine is enjoyed."

Rose held Pepper's hand tighter as she felt the lump in her throat threaten to overtake her at Tony's words.

"It is no surprise to me at all, that this winery has won the Top Winery of the US this year. I only find it surprising that it took this long. America is full of secrets, and I have found this one to be one of her sweetest ones. Congratulations!"

He held his glass up and took a drink. The room clapped and cheered. Tony turned and spoke to Brianca about something. Pepper took a deep breath. What was he saying? Brianca covered her mouth and nodded her head. She went back to the podium and smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Stark. So, there is a big announcement that we will be making shortly. Please. Everyone fill up their glass."

Tony looked back at Pepper who was glaring at him, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him-" She was sure he was about to announce their engagement.

Rose laughed at her friend and held her hand.

Tony went back to the podium and smiled. "I'm curious. Can anyone understand what Brianca says?"

Brianca laughed, along with most of the room.

Tony chuckled, "I asked Pepper for subtitles earlier. Alright. Everyone ready? I see the press is here for the Winery and not taking anything away from that, I wanted to talk about work for a moment here. Brianca has told me it's alright, so I beg of you to forgive me for allowing this to take center stage for a moment in the middle of your celebration. At least I think Brianca said it was alright."

He looked back at Brianca who was laughing at him and encouraging him to go on.

Pepper relaxed. "Oh good. It's that."

"For years I've had the best assistant anyone could ever ask for. I truly feel as though I couldn't find my shoes without her. She's an independent, focused, ambitious queen who has quickly became the person everyone wants to meet with when dealing with anything at Stark Industries. Never mind, the guy named, 'Stark'."

The room laughed.

Tony smiled and continued, "She's the boss of the place. She absolutely is. I returned injured and had to endure a long recovery. My business partner was killed shortly afterwards, and she unfortunately had the job dropped in her lap. But, she rose to the occasion and did what had to be done. Stark Industries grew more under her direction than it ever has in all of the years that it has been in business. And at the same time that she was doing this, she was taking care of me and overseeing my recovery. She still yells at me to be cautious when I use stairs, or even a sharp knife. Maria Stark would be very proud. I don't think she fussed at me as much. Actually, I'm sure she didn't."

The room laughed. Rose felt Pepper's relief.

"She tells me what I'm going to do, and refuses to let me do a lot of what I think is a great idea…that I usually realize later, wasn't."

The room laughed again. Rose looked back at Pepper, who was smiling at Tony.

"She's one of the few people who has no problem telling me no. She would tell anyone that she's made a full time job out of telling me no, and it's true. She tells me all of the time that I need to hear it more often. She's truly an amazing person. An incredibility hard worker who has put herself through school, held down multiple jobs at the same time, while always selflessly looking out for the little guy. She's truly something. Which is why it was no problem at all for me to put her into a position more fitting of her talents. I only hope, that she, Pepper Potts, will still help me find my shoes while serving as the Executive Officer of Stark Industries."

The room gasped and cheered. Pepper exhaled in relief.

Rose smiled back at her, "Wow. Congratulations!"

The Doctor kissed her cheek. "It doesn't surprise me at all. Wonderful, Pepper. Congratulations."

The room cheered loudly, but no one more than the staff of the winery. Pepper blushed and held her hand to her face. She looked back at Rose, who hugged her.

After a few minutes, the room grew quiet. Tony smiled, "Well, and as you see she's here. She's speechless, even though she already knew about it. But, I'll tell you a secret. She's not really too speechless, she's been ill. So, she's not able to really speak. So, allow me to express her apologies to the press. She won't be giving any speech here today. However, she will be either issuing a statement or having a press conference sometime next week regarding this. Right, Pepper?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. So. That's all I had. Everyone, raise a glass….and let's share another drink with Jimmy…. to Pepper Potts."

Brianca rose her glass with the rest of the room as tears filled her proud eyes. The room took a drink and then cheered loudly in celebration.

Tony took Brianca's hand and had her join them at the table. She sat down and smiled warmly, "Congratulations, Pepper. That's wonderful."

Pepper smiled, "Thank you."

Lance and Legate moved a tall screen that separated their table from the rest of the room. Lance nodded to the Doctor and went to stand on the other side with Arcite and Adriano. Legate put his hands behind his back and stood behind the table, keeping watch over everyone.

Rose smiled at Tony. "That was an amazing speech. And you just….were able to…..just…."

Tony sipped his wine, "What? I tell Pepper that I'm actually really good with the press."

The Doctor wasn't convinced. "How long had you practiced that, mate?"

Tony groaned and looked back at Pepper. "Do you see this?"

She smiled proudly at him. "Thank you."

He returned her smile and rubbed his hands together as he looked back at her. "It meets the Pepper Seal of Approval?"

She sipped her wine and nodded. "It does."

Tony had to clear his throat to remind himself that he couldn't kiss her there in front of everyone. He poured himself another drink.

Brianca smiled, "And a brilliant place to announce it! Thank you for that, Mr. Stark. Our little winery will be all over the news tonight."

"No. I'm simply Tony. Anyway. Please meet a friend of mine. John Smith. He wants to talk to you about something."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. I have a friend who has published a book. The main character in it is named Harry Potter."

Brianca laughed, "I know of this book. I love it. We are all reading it here. The series is wonderful."

"Indeed. Well, it's to be made into a movie. I love this wine, and would like to have it help promote the movie. Would that be something you would be interested in?"

Brianca looked back at Pepper and nodded. "I'll have to speak to the owner about it."

Pepper smiled.

Brianca continued, "But, I think it's something we can work out. Would you be having a card?"

The Doctor reached in his pocket and handed her his business card. "Call me, anytime."

Someone called for Brianca. She looked back at the table. "I'm very sorry. Please excuse me."

She walked away.

The Doctor sipped his wine. "This is such….Rose. I'm going to figure this out."

Pepper smiled, "What is he talking about, Rose?"

"This wine has an odd flavor to it. He's determined to figure it out."

Pepper giggled. "Just a second. I'll be right back."

She got up and walked with Lance into the other room where Brianca had disappeared to. The Doctor looked curiously at the situation.

"Tony?"

Tony sipped his wine and looked at his phone. "What?"

"Hmmm….Pepper?"

Tony put his phone back in his pocket. "Pepper, what?"

"Well…."

Tony laughed, "Yeah. Can't form words, huh? She does that to me, too. Hell of a video of Soli. He can really do that?"

The Doctor sipped the wine and nodded. The waiter brought them several appetizers.

Tony smiled and sat up, "Awesome! This is: Avocado Toast, Lobster Roll, Roasted Baby Beets and Fresh Berries and my personal favorite, Brioche French Toast." He chuckled, "I think she did that on purpose."

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked curiously at Tony. "What?"

Rose smiled, "That was really sweet, announcing that for Pepper here. I'm surprised the press isn't all over her."

"She's sick. That usually keeps them at bay." Tony told Rose as he put some beets on a small dish and handed them to her.

The Doctor looked confused, "That wouldn't cause her to be unable to speak. What's going on? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, John. Thanks for giving her some medicine. However, that shit you gave me-"

The Doctor groaned and sat back. "Oh, I know. Nope. Don't take that anymore."

"Well, duh….freak."

"Have you ever walked in your sleep before?"

Tony tossed some food in his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I slept through it if I did. It didn't leave an impression."

Rose rolled her eyes and sipped her wine.

"What's your number?"

"9%. It's been a hell of a day."

"9%?! Tony!"

Pepper rejoined them with a bowl of sliced peaches.

Tony pointed at him. "Shut up, John."

The Doctor groaned. "Well, Pepper. How are you feeling? I've not asked."

She smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you, John. Hand me your glass."

He handed her his empty glass and watched as she rubbed a peach around the rim of it. She put the peach inside of the glass and poured it full of the wine. "Taste that."

He took the glass back and sipped it. Then he took Rose's and sipped it. "That's it. A peach. It's so subtle, that you don't spot it. Wow. Thank you, Pepper. How did you know that?"

She smiled.

Tony took her hand. "There is a story about this. I read it in…something at home. The guy that made this wine, had a granddaughter. She played in the winery and was just into everything. Her favorite thing to eat was peaches. As they were putting up some wine to…ferment…she dropped a slice of a peach in it. It turned out to be the best wine anyone had ever tasted. They changed their recipe to always include that. It's in, every bottle?"

Pepper sipped her glass. "Most of them. Yes."

Rose was impressed, "How in the world do you know this?"

Pepper rose her eyebrows, "You would never believe me if I told you."

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "Huh."

Lance leaned over and spoke to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, John. Lewis says there is a-"

"Ugh. I'm getting that, too. Tell him I'll be there in 30 minutes. They aren't going anywhere."

Rose sipped her wine. "Problems?"

"Nah. Discoveries. So. Pepper, Tony said you got your….present?"

She smiled, "It's lovely. Have you seen it, Rose?"

Rose smiled, "I've heard about it. I have to say, I'm envious. Someplace you can go….to be alone?"

The Doctor looked back at her. "I didn't realize you wanted that-"

"Who wouldn't?"

He rubbed his face. "Well, I'll get to work on that. Right."

Rose looked at Pepper, "Especially, after this morning. Oh wow."

Tony chuckled, "Trouble in the kitchen again?"

Rose smiled, "Trouble in the sitting room. And let's just leave it there."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, it wasn't. I had it under control."

Rose took his hand and raised it to her mouth to kiss. He smiled at her.

Tony laughed and pointed at the Brioche French Toast. "Pepper, are you picking on me with this?"

She looked at what he was pointing at and smiled, "Yes."

He nodded his head. "Cool."

Brianca returned. "Doctor Smith. I've spoken to the owner."

He looked impressed. "That was quick."

She sat down. "She is interested. She said to pull together a proposal, and send it to me. I'll be handling everything."

He smiled, "Brilliant. I'll talk to J.K. about it! Thank you!"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38 – Stopping Time

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 38 – Stopping Time

The Doctor, Tony and Lance had all gone together to see a crash site in South America. According to Lewis, it had been there for a long time. Lewis was certain what it was, but asked the Doctor to come out to help identify the home world of the bodies so that they could be notified.

Pepper and Rose returned to the island home together. The Nanny had already put all of the children to bed. They sat outside on the pool deck, under the stars, drinking more of the wine. The lights from the pool illuminated the palm trees that they sat under. The ocean roared in the background.

Pepper laughed, "I probably should stop."

Rose giggled, "Me too. Oh, that was so much fun. Thank you for going with us to that winery. Such a beautiful place, isn't it?"

Pepper reached across the table and took Rose's hand. "It really is. Thank you for asking. I can't believe Tony, did that."

Rose laughed, "You say that a lot about him."

Pepper joined in her laughter, "Yes, I do. It's alright. I told John he could tell you."

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it. I'm so…"

Pepper looked back at her.

"Shocked. Pepper, are you sure?"

Pepper sipped her wine, "Are you wanting to talk me out of this?"

"If I'm honest, that was my intentions. I mean, it's Tony."

Pepper nodded her head. "Oh, believe me. I get it. Rose, you are my friend. One of my dearest friends. Am I making a mistake here?"

Rose sighed, "I remember you saying that you didn't know if there was enough room for you in his heart. Do you still feel that way?"

"I don't. I did before, but….he's…" She shook her head as she looked at the stars. "Rose, he's just…different. I can't explain it."

"I didn't realize this had gotten this serious. When did this even happen?"

"When we were gone. Before we were separated because of that storm."

"Really?"

Pepper smiled, "It's so odd to talk about it. We were sitting on the sofa, there on the ship. Soli was asleep. I told him that I loved him. Then he apologized because he wanted to be the one who told me first."

Rose smiled, "Oh, that's sweet."

"He really is very thoughtful. Which, I can't even believe I'm saying that about him. Ugh!"

Rose laughed.

"We talked about a lot of things that night. He told me things that no one knows about him. I couldn't believe he trusts me that much. Then he told me that he couldn't imagine his life without me and asked if I would let him apply to be my husband, rather than my boyfriend."

Rose laughed, "So you made him interview for this?"

Pepper smiled proudly, "Oh, I did. I made him sweat. I'm rather proud of myself about it, too."

Rose laughed, "Oh tell me. Go on."

Pepper sipped her wine, "I told him a good husband would have to respect me. To let me continue to work, I really enjoy that. He agreed, but he also hates it. He just wants me to spend all of my time with him. Could you imagine? He would drive me insane."

Rose nodded. "He just made you the Executive Officer-"

"And he's already told me that he wants it clear that is a job that doesn't require a lot of time in the office. You see what he's done there?"

Rose laughed and sipped her wine. "It's called compromise."

Pepper groaned, "Don't I know it? John isn't the reason you left Torchwood is it?"

Rose shook her head. "Me being such a target is why I finally have left Torchwood. Officially, only hours ago."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"John was always just a bundle of nerves about it. So was Dad. Both of them hated when I would go into the office. And I won't even tell you about Lewis and his nerves. So, many things had happened there to me and John both. We discussed it, and John agreed to leave if I did."

"So, he's no longer in Torchwood, either?"

"No one knows, well…except Dad. We told him just before we went to the winery. That's why they called him tonight because Lewis found something he thinks he will find interesting. He was an….independent consultant. Yes. That's what it is called. But, Dad is insisting he keep the office and the secretary. It just makes our lives here easier."

"But, you?"

"I'm also an independent consultant. Well, was. Sorry. Jake wanted me to come in and train the new agents-"

"Oh, you should. You are so amazing!"

"But, it's just not worth the risk. Or the rise in John's blood pressure. We wanted so long to be together that I don't want us to spend our time being worried. Anxious. I have my physics thing-"

"Which is so…brilliant."

Rose smiled bashfully, "It's really taken on a life of it's on. I'm writing a book with that. John feels it's more of a volume of books, so he's helping me break it down into smaller bits. We both want to travel and with his job now with those hospitals, and my physics thing…we can travel more without the entire thing of Torchwood hanging over our heads."

"But the lectures?"

"When I'm home, I'll record them. They have found they are much more profitable to market that way. So many universities and colleges want me to come speak, but can't afford the security that it would involve. A video, is much more economical and I don't even have to be there."

Pepper nodded, impressed. "You've given this a lot of thought."

"We have. It's been on my mind since before Samuel was born. But, it's time. The thing will be keeping John to it. He's so quick to run off and take over a situation. It's just what he's used to."

Pepper sipped her wine. "He seems like that."

He wrote a lovely letter of resignation for us both. He plans to give it to Lewis tonight. Then, neither of us will be a part of it any longer. Well, unless something rather terrible happens and they need us. John would never tell them no. But, as for the day to day stuff…."

Pepper nodded, "I understand."

"I…..well…..enough about me. Tell me more of this engagement. I'm still in shock over it."

Pepper giggled, "As am I. Ummm. Well, it's a secret. I don't want anyone to know."

"So, me and John…"

"I think Lance might know. But, that's it. Oh, and Happy knows we are….dating…but doesn't know how anything more than that. I thought Tony was going to fight him last night over what he said."

"Really? What did he say?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But, I know that Tony said that he was like everyone else and only remembered the time when Tony was a pig. I feel like everyone is going to treat this like that. That's just a hard thing for people to forget."

Rose nodded, "I know. I'll fully confess that's the reason I wanted to speak to you about it."

"Warn me off?"

"Well, yes. But, not anymore."

"Why? Rose. I don't know if I'm making the right choice here. Everything has happened so fast."

Rose sipped her wine and shook her head. "No, no, no. Let's start over. So, Pepper."

She rose her eyebrow at her. "Start over?"

"Yes. Forget, that this is Tony."

Pepper laughed. She saw where Rose was going with this.

"You've met some new guy?"

Pepper laughed and sat down her wine. "Oh gosh. Yes. This guy."

"What is he like?"

Pepper thought, "Well, he's very thoughtful. Handsome. A bit of a….well, no. An extreme pain in the ass who always believes he's right. I have to remind him often that he's only human. His ego….I have to keep him in check with that. He plays the piano. Last night he played songs I've not heard since I was a little girl, back home. He told me to just tell him and he would play anything I ask for."

"That's sweet. Tell me more."

"He has been wanting to bring me coffee in the morning when I woke up. He spoke to you."

Rose laughed, "I'm sure I got that terribly wrong after I thought about it. I'm so sorry."

She laughed, "Oh, no listen to this. He also called a place where I go to vacation to ask them."

Rose looked surprised, "Really?"

"But, that wasn't correct either. So, he said he thought back to every time he's ever seen me make it, and he tried to do it the way he's seen. It was perfect."

Rose shook her head in amazement. "Wow. Really?"

"He makes me laugh. He's always doing something, just insane. I don't think he knows how to do anything small. He told me that he had asked the King to marry us on that planet they were at."

"Get married in a castle? Yeah?"

She smiled, "And then we could return and tell everyone when I'm ready. He's ready now and continues to ask me all of the time. He has even given me a ring."

Pepper showed it to Rose. "I noticed the ring, but didn't realize that's what it is."

"John recommended I wear it on the right hand so no one would think it's an engagement ring."

Rose smiled at it. "It's beautiful."

"He said he had it made using the metal that John took out of his chest. Gosh, I can't even believe I'm saying this. It's so odd to talk about."

Rose smiled, "I'm so glad you let me know."

"I am, too. It's been so strange just having Tony to talk to about this."

"Is he like-"

"Completely out of his mind. Yes. He is just, so different."

"You said that. How is he different?"

Pepper shook her head. "I can't put a finger on it. It's…just…"

Rose smiled at her friend. "He sounds rather brilliant."

"He's so good with Soli. Very patient. He says he's determined to, be a better example to him than he had. He hasn't mentioned it, but I've noticed that he's stopped drinking. Nearly completely."

"Really?"

"He might have a glass of something a day. I have to think that's something to do with Soli. He's mentioned his father's drinking, several times. He said he wants to break a cycle."

Rose looked surprised, "Wow. I didn't know. I feel bad about inviting you to the winery now."

Pepper pointed at Rose. "Don't. That's where I really noticed that. He had one glass the entire time we were there today. Then, he drank water. Did you notice that?"

She shook her head. "I didn't."

Pepper sipped her wine. "I did. I'm not going to mention it to him. I know that he hasn't said anything about it because he's afraid I'll fuss at him. He probably needs it."

Rose laughed, "I'm sure he does."

The Doctor, Tony, and Lance walked out to the pool deck.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Ladies! Want some company? Or do you need time for your girlie chit chat?"

Pepper looked back at Rose and grinned.

Rose smiled, "Sit down."

All three men sat down at the table with them. They had all loosened their ties. The Doctor had taken off his jacket.

Rose smiled, "How was the wreck?"

"Ancient. No doubt one of the The Nazca Lines were trying to warn them off from that area. It was only 20 km from one." The Doctor insisted. Rose noticed he looked tired as he rubbed his face with his eyes closed. She poured him a glass of wine.

"You should try to sleep tonight." Rose told him.

Tony smiled at him, "I'll try not to be interesting tonight, so you can sleep."

The Doctor sipped his wine and chuckled. "Someone work this out with Samuel, too. He's really the one who kept me up."

Rose looked back at him, suddenly realizing. "That's why you had him downstairs."

"I didn't want him to wake you."

Rose leaned over and kissed his lips. "Thank you. But, I can get up with this baby if you need to sleep."

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Just….too much wine." He sipped his glass and winked at her.

Tony poured Pepper some more wine. "You're not pouring yourself a glass?"

"I've already had more today than I should."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "What does that mean?"

He looked up at her. "I'll explain later. So, this wreck. Ancient aliens in a hillside."

Lance nodded his head. "Yes. Impressive. The ship dug into the mountain face there, then collapsed. It encased the ship. Nearly completely. No wonder it's been there for, how long did you say, John?"

The Doctor nodded his head, "At least 600 years. It was well preserved. Nothing could be saved though."

Rose sighed, "Wow. That's sad."

"I sent a message back to the crew's home world. At least they know they have been found. They live for about 2,000 years, so it will probably help someone get some closure. At least they know. So many families never get that."

Lance nodded his head and crossed his arms. "That's so true."

Pepper pointed at the bottle of wine. "Lance, have a glass."

He politely refused. "Thank you."

Tony looked back at Pepper and rubbed her back. "Feeling alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. A bit drunk, but fine."

He chuckled, "Well, just stay seated. It doesn't involve any balance." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Rose smiled at him, "We were just talking about the big news….over at your house."

Tony looked back at Rose, "Yeah?"

The Doctor pointed at Lance. "Does he know?"

Lance looked confused, "Know what?"

Tony shook his head. "No. But, I know about a spa needing to be drained."

Rose laughed and covered her face. "Oh my God."

The Doctor laughed, "Lance! I swear, I didn't say anything."

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "Love gravy."

Lance groaned, "Like an idiot, I told him."

Rose started to tell Pepper, "Lance and his girlfriend-"

"No. Not a girlfriend."

"Whatever, then. Were in the hot tub last night."

Pepper laughed, "Then what is she if she's not a girlfriend?"

Lance groaned and dropped his head, "She's just a friend."

Tony grinned, "A friend with benefits. Is this the same girl you brought to the restaurant the other night?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah."

Tony closed his eyes and made a face. "Oh, damn. That's-"

Pepper smacked him.

"What? Have you seen this woman? She would give you a lady boner." Tony insisted.

Pepper laughed and covered her face. "Tony. Oh my God."

"John? Am I wrong?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "She's…wow. You know, Lewis asked if she was even human. He didn't know they could be that….." He looked back at Rose and cleared his throat. "Nice."

"Good save there." Rose insisted. "Is this Jane? The photographer?"

Lance nodded, "Yes."

Rose agreed, "Yes. Pepper, she's stunning. I don't know about a lady boner-"

Tony pointed at her and propped his arm on the back of Pepper's chair. "You just won't admit it. Trust me, Pepper. She's perfect for Lance. Just what he needs, only…. Well…"

"What?" Lance asked.

"She's tiny. Petite. You're this huge, guy. How did you guys do the nasty and you didn't break her?"

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Lance chuckled and shook his head in embarrassment. His phone beeped. He looked down at it and read a message. "That's actually her. John, do you mind?"

The Doctor laughed at him, "Not at all. Do you want to go to the home world with us?"

"Don't wait on me if I'm not here and you are called. But, do tell me when you leave." He stood up and typed something on his arm.

Tony held his hand out, "You're not going to answer my question, man?"

Lance smiled and looked back up, "It's all with positioning. She was on top." He popped away.

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "Well, I did ask. Now, I have an image in my head. Ew! Lance!"

Rose laughed, "So, Lance doesn't know about this engagement?"

Tony shook his head. "No. John wouldn't have known if he hadn't been in my damn head!"

Rose looked surprised back at the Doctor, "What?"

"It's not like that. I was helping him with a panic attack."

Pepper finished her wine and sat it down on the table. "Tony is just being dramatic. Stop." She told him. He smiled back at her and refilled her wine glass.

"John was helping me with my PTSD. And I have to thank you, man. That seems to have helped more than anything has. I used to think of it, all day, all of the time. Now, I don't. I can if I want to, but….it's just odd. I've even been able to talk about it."

The Doctor nodded, "That's good. That's improvement. Who did you speak to?"

"Pepper." Tony looked back at her and smiled.

"That's really good. When you're ready, we'll do something else with that. I think it could help."

Pepper sipped her wine. "Just for now, let's try to get his palladium level back down."

The Doctor agreed, "Yes. 9% is bloody-"

"9%?!" Pepper looked at Tony. "I had no idea it was so high."

Tony took her hand in his and kissed it quickly. "I had it to 3%. I'll get it back there."

"Tony, that can't be good for your heart."

"Pepper, I'll be alright."

She sighed.

He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly. "Pepper. I'll be alright." He told her again. He turned and held his hand out to the Doctor. "See, my doctor knows about it. We're taking steps to fix it."

Pepper nodded. "John. What are we doing about this?"

"He needs to sleep. Him not sleeping last night really has caused it to rise. Stress is probably fueling it."

"He knows about the people who had Soli."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. We've spoken about it. I want to get on the ship and fly out there to beat their ass myself. But, it's not them."

"What? Explain that." Tony insisted.

"Summus rang me this afternoon. Soli said it wasn't them. It was different Arions. Not the ones that had him. Oh, it's a mess."

Tony groaned. "Damn it. So, they are still out there."

"What's worse, Summus has decided that he's charging them with murder. Soli's murder."

Pepper shook her head. "But, what happens when his father finds this out?"

"I've told them this is not a good idea. But, they can go farther in their punishment if he is seen as dead. And, technically, he is. We have Soler. They called him …..the other thing."

Tony shook his head. "This is such a bad idea. I can't believe this."

"Doing it this way allows them to prosecute them much further than if they know he's still alive."

Tony slammed his hand on the table. "That's just shit. They tortured that little boy. Took him from his family. Told him he was worthless and unwanted. Hurt him. Made him hurt himself. He saw other children tossed into space like trash. All the while wondering if he would be next. Why aren't there laws in place for something like that?"

"I've spoken to Ashena about it. She's working now to replace the law. Tony, nothing will be gained from getting emotional about this. It just feeds that palladium."

Tony groaned. "That's probably why it's so damn high."

Pepper took his hand in hers. He looked back at her. "Tony, he's safe. Focus on that at the moment."

He nodded. "You're right."

Rose smiled, "So, Pepper tells me that you want to get married in the castle on the Quauhtin home world?"

The Doctor nodded, "Oh, that would be lovely. Maybe in the Room of the Promise. I think that's what it's called. Something like that."

"Well, that was my first thought." He nodded. "But, I've had a few other ideas. And of course, Pepper needs to tell me what she wants."

"Lartius would probably insist on a Quauthin wedding there. You would have to gather your Ten. Although, I don't know how you would do that in that tiny room. Huh."

Tony looked surprised. "Really? I haven't thought of that."

Pepper sat her glass of wine down. "Your what?"

Tony refilled her glass. "I'd have to have to name ten men to be part of the ceremony. It's….well-"

Pepper shook her head. "Explain this to me when I've not had so much to drink."

He laughed at her. "Sauced, huh?"

She pushed the wine bottle he kept using to fill her glass away from him. "And you just keep refilling my glass! Geez."

He shook his head. "Sorry."

She pointed at him. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You know what you are doing."

He grinned and rubbed his face.

The Doctor chuckled at him.

Rose mouthed, "Busted."

Pepper sipped her wine. "The Quauhtin's home world doesn't have a name?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It does not. I know. Odd."

Tony looked surprised, "Really?"

He nodded, "There are several places like that throughout the galaxy. You'd be surprised. I mean, well…look at Earth. You lot name your own planet after the word for dirt while you give all of the rest of the planets names after the gods. Why?"

Tony pointed at himself. "I was not a decision maker in this. Old ass freak alien."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Do you see how he treats me?"

"I believe you started that." Rose sipped her wine, "Dad is trying to talk Mum into going to Vegas."

They all laughed with her.

Pepper shook her head. "That's not what I want."

Tony propped his head up on his fist and looked back at her. "Well, what do you want?"

"Tony, I don't know. I'm still in such a state of disbelief over the entire thing."

"Really? What would make it more real to you?"

Pepper sipped her wine. "I don't know."

He pointed back at the Doctor and Rose. "We're sitting here with probably my best friend in the entire world. It's not a secret that is just between us anymore. What if? What if I asked you in front of them?"

She covered her face. "Oh my God. Tony! I'm too drunk for this! No."

"I'd be happy to do it-"

"No. Please. Tony."

He refilled her wine glass. "Alright-"

"And stop refilling my glass!"

"It's leaking someplace." He teased.

Pepper groaned. "He's asked me at least…. How many times?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

Pepper shook her head. "I've lost count. You know how many it is."

He smiled and rubbed his eyebrow. "Yeah, I do. It's 32 times."

Rose looked impressed, "Relentless."

Tony pointed at Rose. "Well, how many times did John ask you?"

"Well, that first time, he was drunk off his ass. So, it doesn't count."

He looked shocked, "I was piss drunk because I was asking you. My nerves were shot!"

Rose laughed, "So, I told him to ask me again in the morning. He asked me at breakfast and I thought he was going to pass out."

Pepper looked surprised, "Really? Why?"

"She had no reason to say yes. I wonder why she did."

Rose smiled back at him. "We were in a different place then. He knows why I said yes."

He smiled back at her. "Yes, I do."

Tony took Pepper's hand in his and kissed it. "Well, as long as we're talking about this then…John?"

"Yes?"

"Best man? Would you?"

The Doctor grinned proudly, "It would be my honor. "

Tony pointed at him. "I want a good stag party. Isn't that what you call it?"

The Doctor teased, "I'll ask Jack to jump out of a cake."

"Ew! That's just cruel, man. Maybe, Jane?"

Pepper smacked Tony in the chest. "No."

They all laughed with him.

He held his hands up. "I'm only kidding. Alright. Not Jane. Defiantly, not Jack."

Pepper handed her wine to Tony. "Don't let me have any more of this. I need to stop."

He nodded his head. "Alright."

Rose smiled, "That was such fun today. Tony, that was such a lovely speech that you gave there."

Tony sipped Pepper's wine. "It's just press stuff."

"Robert Stevenson? You have his poetry memorized?" The Doctor asked. "I'm impressed."

Tony nodded his head. "It's good stuff."

The Doctor sat back and sighed, "Oh, I hope this Harry Potter thing works out."

Pepper grinned. "Are you really stressed about this?"

"Nah. Well. Not really. I spoke to J.K. about it and she was extremely excited. She made a good point though, that it is for children. And that's a winery."

Pepper held Tony's hand, "Well, they make grape juice there. In those little boxes, for children. Did you know about that?"

The Doctor looked surprised, "No. I didn't know."

Pepper smiled, "I think that's actually where the marketing should start. Children could take those to school and show their friends."

Tony looked back at her. "But, then there wouldn't be any grape juice to make the wine."

Rose giggled, "See! Tony and I are concerned with what is really important here."

Pepper laughed, "Oh, no. The grapes grown there are just for the wine. The children's juice boxes are brought in from someplace else. They just have a label from Napa."

The Doctor sat back. "How in the world do you know this? Pepper, you're just brilliant."

Tony smiled back at her. "That's what I tell her all of the time."

Pepper looked back at Tony. She leaned and whispered in his ear, "Should I tell them?"

Tony smiled proudly at her. "I think a walk on the beach is a great idea."

Rose smiled, "Perfect night for it. The moon is bright."

Tony leaned down and took off Pepper's heels. He grumbled. "I have no idea how you walk in these things without breaking your ass."

Pepper laughed at him. He sat them in the chair he sat in and then slipped off his own shoes and socks, also placing them in the chair. He helped her stand and put his arm around her waist.

"Good night. We'll pop back to New York from the beach. I'll be back later to get our shoes."

They told them good night as they walked towards the beach.

The Doctor turned to Rose and grinned, "So, didn't talk her out of it I see."

"I might have been wrong." Rose grinned.

He smiled at her. "What did she say?"

"That he was different. I can see he's different, too."

"How?"

"Oh, baby. I can't put my finger on it."

He lifted her nearly empty wine glass. "Maybe it's the wine talking."

"That's what I think. Surely, I've not just told my friend to go marry this guy. Have I lost my mind?" She covered her face and moaned, "I've clearly had too much."

He laughed and shook his head. "I think you are just…."

"Intoxicated. Yeah." Rose agreed.

"That, too. So. I gave Lewis our resignation."

"What did he say?"

"He understood, but he did try to talk me out of it. And you, too. I told him we were firm in our decision. I'm going to tell Jake tomorrow. These….people….need to learn to handle their own problems and leave us out of it. I explained to him that with me helping with everything, will prevent this planet from growing up and making those decisions for themselves. There's a lot of growing this Earth needs to do. Much more than the other dimension. I need to step back."

She pointed at him, "Unless, they are in over their heads."

"Well, there's always that. I really think this is for the best Rose."

She nodded and sat down her wine. "I agree. I can't….control that at the moment. I could really hurt someone."

"Embracing it is the first step."

She nodded, "Well, at the moment…I'm embracing the fact that the hot tub is empty. The children are asleep, and I'm here with my handsome husband..completely piss drunk."

"Completely, huh?" he grinned back at her.

She laughed, "Completely."

He looked her up and down. "So, you want me to be the one that has to drain the hot tub in the morning. Is this going to become a thing on the island?"

She pointed at him. "You forget. I can have anything I want."

He suddenly became very hard. He looked down at his waist and felt her mouth on his erect member, even though she sat there looking at him. He felt the sensation that she was sucking and stroking him. He collapsed in the chair and covered his face. He moaned, "Oh, the gods. This woman."

She giggled and took his hand. The sensation stopped. He smiled at her, "Anything you want, and that's what you pick?"

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. She could feel how that drove him wild. She stood in front of him and slowly unbuttoned her dress and slipped it off.

"Not a….hot fudge sundae?" He teased her. "Banana split?"

She slipped off her bra and sat in his lap, straddling his waist. He kissed her breasts. "Rose. Sweetheart, someone will come out here."

"Time has stopped in this moment, Time Lord. There's only you and me."

He looked surprised and noticed the wind from the ocean had stopped. He felt the Earth beneath him had stopped spinning. He looked at her face, which was smiling at him. He returned her smile, "You love me this much?"

"Baby. Why is that so surprising to you? I love you more than you can even understand. More than both of us can. You wanted a moment where time stopped, now it has. There is only you and me."

He looked into her eyes and saw no hint of the yellow that usually appeared with the Bad Wolf. He smiled proudly. "Rose. You are amazing." He picked her up and carried her to the hot tub. She slipped in and leaned on the side while he took off his clothes at lightning speed. When he climbed over the side to join her, she handed him something.

"What is this?"

She giggled and then tossed them onto the pool deck. "My knickers."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her hands run through his hair. They laughed and snogged one another as they sunk into the water together. He sat on a bench and she straddled his waist.

"I'm having problems with my balance, so-"

He smiled, "I won't let you fall. I love you, Rose."

She held his head and felt him tease her between her legs with his fingertips. She moaned. He kissed her neck. "I should just do this all night to you."

"Do it."

"And then I'll move us to our bed."

She put him inside of her, "Do it."

He looked into her eyes and held her face with his hands. She sat down, pressing him deep inside of her. He crashed his lips into hers and began to kiss her again.

She moved on him, causing his brain to short out. He noticed the water started to move around them again, and the wind began to blow in their hair.

She whispered to him, "Baby. Take us upstairs."

He tapped a few things on his bracelet and they popped into their bedroom. Still with him inside of her, she sat on top of him. He lay on the bed as she rode him. He watched her breasts bounce, and her throw her head back and moan.

He ran his hands up her body. He said something in Gallifreyan to her.

She smiled at him, and he realized that she had understood what he had said. He sat up and caught her lips with his own. She lay down on the bed and he put her legs on his shoulders so he could enter her deeper. She cried out and asked him to continue.

He continued to stroke inside of her and her moans became louder.

"Can you understand me, Sweetheart?" He asked her in Gallifreyan.

She nodded her head and continued to moan.

He smiled and began to speak to her in the ancient language. Telling her how much he loved her and how much he waited for this moment. It made his emotions clearer for her and she could feel his love more than she ever had.

He continued to stroke inside of her. Her head lay off the mattress and she moaned loudly.

He finally collapsed next to her and ran his hand through his wet hair.

She lay next to him, trying to catch her breath. "Oh wow. That might have been the best."

He laughed and looked back at her. "Without weird words."

"Without cheating. Yes."

He smiled at her. "You could understand what I was saying, couldn't you?"

She closed her eyes and held her head. "Oh. Baby. Now the room is spinning."

He laughed at her. "I forgot you were drunk. Been holding that feeling off?" He got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get them a towel. He wiped himself off and returned to the bed. He wiped her up and threw the towel towards the bathroom door.

He wrapped his arms around her and she lay on his chest. He kissed her head. "There. Is that better?"

She didn't open her eyes. "I don't know how you do that."

He rubbed her back and covered them with the duvet. "Friday, turn the lights out in here."

The lights switched off. Rose lay on his chest. He spoke to her quietly. "Rose."

She didn't respond. He held her tightly and felt her sleeping. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he had the thought. "Was that Rose he had just made love to, or the Bad Wolf?"

He lay in the bed, replaying the scene in his head. He rubbed Rose's back and fell into an uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39 - Jane's Flat

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 39 - Jane's Flat

Jane sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by pieces of something she was putting together. The radio in the corner played Al Green's 'Let's Stay Together.'

Outside of her London flat, rain poured in the night sky. She hummed along to the song and looked at the instructions.

"This makes no sense." She complained. She heard a knock at the door.

She carried the instructions over to the door and opened it. Her face lit up when she saw it was Lance standing there. "Hello, Lance. You didn't have to pop right here. I know you are a busy guy."

Lance shook his head and leaned down to kiss her lips quickly. "Not at all. You saved me from John and Tony. All of my thanks."

She giggled and invited him into her flat. He closed the door and rubbed his hands together. "And your text said you had met your match. How can I help?"

She groaned and shook her head. "Yes. I just can't think today. I bought this desk, and I can't figure out how to put it together. I'm usually fine with this sort of thing."

Lance took the instructions. "'Brusali Desk from IKEA.' What language is this?"

"Exactly." She insisted. "I always thought a Brusali was something you ate. But, apparently not."

She turned and walked away from him. He laughed at how frustrated she had become.

"I took everything out of the box and it's just here. I swear, Lance. I'm not an idiot. I can usually do this on my own. I feel bad asking you over here for this."

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. Tell you what. You open a bottle of wine for us, and I'll get this sorted."

Jane nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm ready to chuck that thing out of the damn window."

He laughed, took off his jacket, and tossed it on the sofa. "It would be my duty to tell you that's not a wise move."

She groaned at his teasing and walked into the kitchen. She stood on a chair to reach two wine glasses in the top of the cupboard. Seeing how dusty they were, she felt embarrassed. She quickly washed them off under the tap and dried them. Then she looked around for something to open the wine bottle with. "Gosh, Jane. You are never this stupid. Pull it together! Aye, aye, aye!" She quietly told herself.

Then she remembered where she had put the bottle opener. She opened the drawer and after searching through the million things that she found in there, and questioning why they were there, she found it. "Ah! Yes! Magnífico!"

She opened the wine and poured two glasses. She carried them back into the sitting room where Lance sat in the floor, putting the finishing touches on the desk. She nearly dropped the glasses. "Was I in there that long?"

Lance looked back at her and grinned. "No. This didn't take long. It was rather simple."

She sat in the floor next to him and sipped her wine. "Says you. I couldn't figure those directions out."

"That was step one. Toss them out." He insisted. He sat back and pat the desk. "All done. What else did you buy?"

"That was it. I can't believe you have already put that together." She handed him the wine.

He smiled at her. "I enjoyed it. Thank you for letting me help. Cheers."

She giggled as they clanged their glasses together and took a drink. As he sipped his wine, he noticed she was wearing a pair of jeans and brown tank top with a jumper pulled over her. Her hair was pulled into a braid that went down her back. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful creature.

He stood up and looked around. "So, this is your place?"

It was a modest flat with a lot of natural light. The walls where painted a light blue and there was a bright red rug on the floor in front of the white, leather sofa. A small telly sat in the corner with books sitting in front of it. The radio sat on a shelf and played a song, quietly.

She smiled and stood up. "Yes. The studio is just through those doors. But, this is the side where I actually live. I wanted a desk so I would be able to do some work in here."

He sat down his wine glass and looked around. "There. Is that where you want it?" He pointed to a spot that looked bare under a window.

She smiled, "Yes. I'll help you take-"

"Nah. It's light." He insisted and carried it over to the place she had pointed out. He sat it down and nodded. "Yes. That's nice. You can watch it rain outside. What do you think?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Lance."

He returned her smile. "You are most welcome."

She walked over to the sofa. "Can you stay a bit? Or do you need to go back to work?"

"John will tell me if he needs me. I can stay."

She sat down and sipped her wine. "I'd enjoy the company if you don't mind."

He walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm happy to be here."

"Gosh. Please don't think I'm an idiot, Lance-"

"I don't. Don't think that about yourself. You said you haven't been able to think today?"

She sipped her wine. "Oh, it's just been one of those days. I had these….screaming infants in my studio this morning. Oh, they wound me up. I couldn't get anything of them. Twins. Nothing made them happy."

Lance watched her as she spoke.

"Twins. Just two. I thought of your poor mother with four. Gosh, how did she do it?"

He smiled, "We were exceptional. Like Arles."

"Phhhh. Right."

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's the story. I don't remember. Plus….she had….help."

"With four, I hope it was a lot of help."

Lance nodded his head. "It would fill a castle. A complete staff. She was alright. But, she was always there. I can't remember a moment when I had to ask for her."

Jane looked back at him and smiled. "She sounds remarkable."

He sipped his wine, and rubbed her thigh. "Arles had to get it from someplace. Right?"

She giggled, "I suppose. Is she still….."

He continued to rub her thigh, "No. She's been gone for a long time. So, after the madness of the twins, did it get better?"

She groaned, "Worse. And I managed to end the day with a really cross old grandmother. Ugh. I wonder why I got into this business."

"I'm sure you got some lovely shots."

"Of the old lady? I could probably win awards with some of them. Although, she won't be happy with anything. It was so…ugh."

He could sense something was wrong. "What did she say? Did something happen?"

She sighed and sat down her drink. "I….shouldn't even give it another thought. But, oh…she was just….mean."

"What happened?"

"She….was very excited to get her photo taken. Kept telling me how happy she was that I was here to help her and such."

"Yeah."

"And then she realized I was the photographer, and not an assistant. She suddenly didn't want anything to do with me. She couldn't have gotten out of here faster. Oh, it was terrible."

"Why would she be that way?"

"She's one of these….'Britain is for the British' people. You know?"

He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

She fought back tears. "I've never experienced that. She was very cruel with what she said to me."

He took her in his arms and held her. "You've already given this woman too much of your thought."

She let him hold her, "You are right."

He kissed her forehead, "What did you say to her?"

She sat up and shook her head. "I didn't know what to say."

He pointed at her, "Because you aren't like her. You didn't react to her insensitivity because you know there is nothing worse than bitterness, jealously, and vengeance. Nothing. It is the thing that begins so many problems that will hurt so many. You kept your dignity and were true to yourself."

"What an odd thing for a bodyguard to say."

He chuckled, "It is something all of us know. We've seen it. Have loses from it. You did the right thing, even if you don't feel like it now. Trust me. This is something, I do know a little bit about. It's something everyone struggles with. When to draw that line."

She sat up and shook her body. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to spoil our evening with this. Anyway, I saw you on the telly."

He chuckled, "Yeah, right. Your telly is covered up with books."

She rolled her eyes. "No. That one is broken. The one in the bedroom. You were at a winery in Napa?"

He smiled, "Yes. I couldn't understand anything the woman there was saying. Tony said she was….ummm….Itish?"

"Irish, maybe?"

"That sounds right. Yes."

She took his drink away from him. "How many have you had, Lance?"

"What? Do you think that I am drunk?"

"Everyone in the world knows where Ireland is. Or at least how to say it."

He sighed. "Damn. Well. Umm…."

"Maybe you just had a few?"

He decided to go with that explanation. "Yes. I probably need to stop."

She nodded, "Right. You know, you can tell me whatever this is, Lance."

He sighed and propped his arm up on the sofa behind her. He couldn't help undressing her with his eyes.

"Lance?" She put her hand on his lap.

He looked down at it and cleared his throat. "So, did you have anyone today that didn't drive you mad?"

She propped her feet up under her and sipped her wine. "I did. A lovely couple who needed passport photos. They were so nice, and going to Japan." She teased him, "Which you have never heard of."

He laughed, "Of course I have."

"Where is it?"

"It's an island nation. They have great hamburgers there."

"Hamburgers?"

He nodded. "Yes. I've had them. Pete Tyler's favorite hamburger place is there. Yes. I'm sure."

She shook her head and held out her hand. "Fine. Whatever, tell me about this winery."

He shook his head. "There's not much to tell. It was just a winery. John, Tony and the ladies ate and such."

"I heard Mr. Stark's announcement. That's amazing for Miss Potts."

"Oh! Yes! I had forgotten about that."

"I've always thought they would be adorable together. Although, he doesn't seem like everyone thinks he is."

He smiled, "How do you mean?"

"He is polite-"

"Tony?"

"He seems that way."

Lance laughed, "Tony is a good guy. But, I wouldn't say polite. He was teasing me about having to drain the hot tub today."

Her eyes got huge. "Does he know about that?"

"I'm an idiot and I told him this morning. I won't tell you what he said."

She covered her face, "Oh my God."

"I don't understand why that thing doesn't have scrubbers. I mean…is that normal?"

"For a hot tub? I have no idea. That's the first one I've ever been in."

"Well….huh. I'll have to look at it and see. Oh, and guess where I ended up tonight?"

"Where?"

"South America. Umm… hang on. Peru."

She smiled, "Peru? Why?"

"It was a thing…there. John had to go. It's….involved."

"And classified, I bet." Jane insisted.

"Yes. I probably shouldn't have told you that's where we went."

She smiled, "I won't say anything. I promise to forget it in five minutes."

He chuckled, "Five minutes, huh?"

"That was close to where I'm from. What did you think?"

"It was hot."

She laughed. "Yes. It is. You know, Lance. I don't know. Where are you from?"

"Umm….well…..not really anywhere."

"Everyone is from someplace." She reasoned.

"Well, they are. But, my father, was a bodyguard like me and the brothers. So, we were always with him, other bodyguards, or our mother until we left for the Academy."

"The Academy." She repeated and sipped her wine. "That sounds….like a grand institution the way you say it."

He nodded, "Oh, it is."

"Where is it?"

He opened his mouth and couldn't find words. "Well….that's complex. There is no name where it is."

"What? Lance, that's mad."

"You know, it is. I've never thought about that until now. Ugh."

"Peru, huh? That's where they have those lines on top of the mountains."

He smiled and returned to rubbing her thigh, "Why are they there?"

"Some say it's giving instructions to people who visit this planet. Maybe directions to someplace."

"And if you were making those lines, what instructions would you give to someone who isn't from this planet?"

"Oh. That's a good question, Lance. I suppose I would tell them to be careful. People here are idiots. Like that stupid, old lady."

He rose his finger to make a point, "That you aren't going to think of anymore."

"She can't even get on with me. I'm from here!"

He smiled, "I see your point. You know, Jane. I need to tell you something, I just…don't know how you will react to it."

"You're not married are you?"

He laughed. "No. I have never been married."

His bracelet beeped and he looked at the message on his arm. She watched as he closed his eyes and seemed to mediate. She sat down her wine glass and leaned over to him. She kissed his lips and felt his surprised jump. He looked at her in shock and she smiled.

"What are you doing, Lance?" She whispered.

He grabbed her quickly and kissed her. She took off her jumper and tossed it to the floor. He was kissing her neck when his phone rang in his pocket. He stopped and groaned. "I'm sorry about this."

She smiled and whispered, "It's alright."

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Hey."

She sat in his lap and licked his other earlobe. He closed his eyes tightly and held her bum with his one free hand, "Yeah, Lewis. No. I'm not going."

She stood on her knees and took off her shirt. Lance quietly exhaled. She giggled at him.

"Ummm…. I'm sorry, what?" He asked Lewis.

He looked back at her and ran his hand across her beautiful face, and down her chest.

"Yes. She's here."

She silently caught his lips with hers and kissed him.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that!" He told Lewis.

"What does he want?" She whispered.

"To speak to you."

She smiled and took the phone from him. "Hola, Lewis. What can I do for you?"

Lance was lost looking at her breasts which her bra formed perfectly. His hands couldn't help but cup them gently.

"Yeah? How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Lance ran his hands up and down her sides and kissed her chest. She grinned at him. "That's very sweet, Lewis. Thank you. Have a safe trip. He's just here."

She handed him the phone and started to kiss his neck and ear again. "So, you're gone? Alright. Arles is what? No, if he's sleeping, just let him stay. I'll watch him, Lewis. No. That's the reason I stayed. Go and tell Licis to come see his nephew sometime. Send my regards to Summus and the Queen." He ended by saying something in a strange language and ending the call.

He laid his head on the back of the sofa. "I'm sorry. I need to go back home. My nephew needs me."

She rose her eyebrows at him, "A Queen?"

"There's always a Queen in my conversations."

She smiled, "Lewis asked me to join you and help. Do you need help?"

His face spread into a smile, "I would love for you to join me."

She ran her hands through his hair again. His head went right between her breasts. She smiled at him as she felt his fingertips run up and down her sides. She whispered, "I'll bring those for you."

He kissed her chest and moaned, "Oh, please do."

She giggled at him as he kissed her chest, "But, I really don't know anything about babies."

He stopped, laid his head on the back of the sofa, and looked up at her. "Arles is the best baby there is. Well, Samuel isn't bad, but John is taking him."

She stood up and put back on her shirt. She walked over and put back on her jumper. "I'll just go get some trainers."

"Phhh…we'll pop right into the house. You don't need them."

She smiled, "Right. Alright. Well, I suppose I'm ready then. Do I need anything?"

Lance stood up, typing in something on the display that showed on his forearm. "Nah." He looked back at her face and forgot how to breathe.

She smiled at him, "What is it? You look at me like that a lot."

His face broke into a grin, "I'm sorry. You are just the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Lance. Go on. Arles needs us."

He held her around her waist. Standing on her tip toes, she grabbed his face and kissed him. They popped away.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	40. Chapter 40 - The Story of Lartius

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 40 - The Story of Lartius

Rose had taken Pepper to the Top Observation Deck so they could see the planets as they left the solar system. The Doctor piloted the ship slowly enough that they were able to get a good look at all of them until they reached Charon, then they disappeared in a flash of light and the stars began to streak in long lines against the windows.

Pepper laughed and held her chest. "That's amazing!"

Rose and Pepper walked together to return to their suites. It was late and the children had all been transported up to the ship while they slept.

"John says this should be a quick trip out and back." Rose told her.

"I hope Tony can get some sleep. He says he always sleeps better up here."

Rose smiled. "Natural sleep would probably be the best for him-"

"Yeah, but he won't sleep without something. Well, I don't think he would. He looks so tired. Have you noticed the circles under his eyes?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know him as well as you do."

Pepper sighed. "He's exhausted. I can tell."

They stopped walking and Rose pointed at the door. "This is you. John told me to have you pick a flat pattern and he'll copy it up here for you. It doesn't seem like Tony is interested."

She smiled, "He's interested, just …..not something that's high on his list at the moment."

Rose giggled, "Which is why I'm telling you. I'll see you in the morning. Come over for coffee. Samuel will have us up early, I'm sure."

Pepper smiled, "Thanks, Rose."

She opened the door to their suite and walked inside. The room was dim and quiet. She walked around the sofa and spotted Tony sitting upright. He was sound asleep.

His lap, table and floor around him were littered with the contents of the boxes that they had taken from the safe deposit boxes. He sat with his head propped up on his fist. He looked like he had fallen asleep making a note about something. The pen was still in his hand.

Pepper slipped the pen out of his grip, took the files from his lap, and sat them on the table in front of him. She looked around and found a pillow and laid it on the end of the sofa. He still hadn't moved. She whispered to him. "Tony?"

He hummed, "Huh?"

"It's me."

He didn't wake up.

"You're safe. We're on the ship."

He took a deep breath. "Go back to sleep, Pepper."

She smiled at him and directed him to lie down on the sofa. She covered him in a blanket, and walked out of the room, quietly.

"Friday. Turn the lights down to 5%."

The lights dimmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance couldn't believe his eyes. He was lying in front of Jane, sleeping in his bed. The duvet came up to her waist and she slept on her stomach. He continued to run his fingertips up and down her back as she slept. Her dark hair covered the pillow.

He lay, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful that he just wanted to memorize each piece of her. Her lips that had just been kissing him only hours ago. That mouth that had made his toes curl as she had sucked his staff until he had asked her to stop. Arles was sleeping in the same room and he didn't want to wake him up with his moans of pleasure. He wasn't sure how the baby had slept through hers.

He smiled at the memory of her, with her head hanging off the end of the bed, panting and begging him to go deeper. For the first time since he could remember, he had fallen asleep for a brief moment. Completely covered in sweat, and exhausted from the dream that had become reality for him. She was such a beautiful creature. He would have come to Earth decades ago if he had known such a person could exist.

He continued to watch her sleep. Overcome with her beauty, he leaned over and kissed her bare back. He heard her giggle as he reached her bum.

She said quietly, "Do you want more?"

He continued to kiss her. "I. Just. Can't help but to put my lips on you." He rose up and saw her dark eyes looking at him. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Lance, you have to be exhausted-"

He caught her lips with his again and snogged her. She rolled over, and he was able to look at her bare chest again. He gently ran his hand across it. He whispered something in that odd language he spoke.

She rubbed her face, "What time is it?"

He tapped his bracelet. "5:58."

She closed her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her chest. "I should let you sleep."

She giggled, "This is not helping me sleep. I'm going to start kissing you back."

He leaned up and looking in her dark eyes asked, "Promise?"

She pulled his head down to her lips and snogged him.

Arles started to cry in the cot.

Lance looked at her and smiled. "Go back to sleep."

She watched him sit on the side of the bed and pull on some football shorts. He walked over to the cot and picked up the tiny baby. "And I have you, sweet boy."

Arles continued to cry. Lance walked out of the bedroom and she saw him turn on the light in the kitchen. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she could hear him talking to the baby.

She got out of bed and looked around for her clothes. She found Lance's blue oxford shirt lying on a chair with a pile of clothing. She slipped it on. Looking around the room and shook her head. "Does this man ever do laundry?"

She quickly went to the loo and walked into the sitting room. Lance was sitting on the sofa holding Arles and giving him a feed from a small bottle. Lance smiled proudly down at him. "You were just hungry. You needed something to eat, huh?"

She walked into the room and whispered, "Can I get you something?"

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Nah. We're alright. Would you like me to take you home?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're busy. I'm fine. I believe next time I come over, I'll bring some more clothes to add to your collection in there."

He chuckled, "Yeah, it's been a busy week. It's a good thing Lewis hasn't seen it. He would be cross."

She giggled and noticed a mark on the side of his chest that was lighter than the rest of his tan skin. She sat beside of him and ran her fingertips across it. "Is this a scar?"

"Yeah. It hasn't had time to fade. John says it will probably be gone in a few more weeks. I just haven't been putting that cream on it he gave me."

"Did you get that from…"

"Being a bodyguard? No. I got that from being a brother."

She smiled, "Lewis stab you, did he?"

He chuckled, "No. Lewis and his wife, where in a car accident about a month ago. She died, and we nearly lost Lewis. His body was crushed in the car. John did everything he could for him, including giving him part of my lung to help him regrow his. He should have gotten a new heart, and some other stuff, but…he managed to get well before we could gather the other brothers."

She felt of his scar. "I don't know anything about medicine, but….does that work?"

He smiled, "It does for us. As long as you are….a sibling. Your DNA has to be very close."

"What do you mean, 'It does for us?' Lance, I don't think that would work. Even if you are a twin, or a umm…"

"Quad."

"Yes. You are all different. Complete individuals."

His face broke into a smile bigger than she had ever seen on his face.

"What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I usually don't tell anyone about the brothers. I feel like they see me as a quarter of something. Incomplete."

"I don't think of you that way. Not at all."

He smiled proudly. "Thank you, Jane. That means a lot."

Arles slurped his bottle, causing them to laugh at him. Lance put him on his shoulder and pat his tiny back. "Oh this guy. He has no idea how much he is loved."

"He is so cute. That hair."

Lance kissed his cheek. "So much hair. Handsome. Like the rest of us."

She rolled her eyes. "And modest. I'll only agree to that after I've met the rest of your brothers."

He nodded, "Fair enough. We've got this sorted. You can go back to sleep. Or…"

She rose her eyebrows. "Or?"

"The sun will be up soon. Would you like to watch the sun rise together? We'll be able to see it from just here."

She smiled at him, "You are a romantic. I didn't know that about you."

Arles finally burped. They both smiled at him. Jane stood up and pulled a blanket off of the other sofa, and draped it across her. She leaned against Lance, who put his arm around her and held Arles in his other arm.

Arles coo'ed and kicked his legs.

"And this guy is wide awake."

Jane smiled at him. "He probably wants to hear a story."

"A story. Hmm… Well, I'll tell you the best one I know. The story of Lartius."

She snuggled into him and listened.

"Once, upon a time. There were two brothers. One named Lovell and the other one was named Legate. Lovell was the King of a proud race of people called the Quauhtin. A race of people who trained their entire lives to guard royalty and influential people all across the galaxies. Even though he was King, Lovell loved more than anything, to build things. He is what your Uncle Tony calls an engineer. He would have gotten along well with him. He built huge, galaxy star cruisers that went off to explore places you can only dream of. He could see these things in his mind, and build them quickly. It was a natural ability for him."

"And then there was Legate. He was very clever. Very….strong. Very…handsome. Cunning. Sounds quite a bit like a Legate you know, right?"

Arles coo'ed. Jane laughed under her breath.

Lance chuckled, "Lovell, was absolutely brilliant, but accidently killed himself. He was, flying too close to a star when it supernova'ed. The wave crushed his ship, and the Quauhtin who was with him. Right as that happened, war broke out in the home world. The new King, Lavatch, was very young and he heard the call of the stars. He didn't want to stay and rule, so he spoke to his Uncle Legate and asked him to rule in his place. He said that he would prefer to protect royalty, than to be royalty. See, when you do a job like this, you see how it's not what people would think it is. No one would want that job if some else was willing to do it. Legate, being older and wiser, made a brilliant King. Lavatch became his Quauhtin along with another brave man, Poltious."

Arles kicked his legs and continued to listen to his story.

Jane giggled, "These are the craziest names."

"Now, Poltious….was well, Poltious. He loved speed and had a ship unlike any other. He traded it for something else, which he managed to crash. Nearly killed himself with that. But, King Legate, gave Poltious a beautiful ship. Poltious had spent so much time with Lovell, the engineer, that he knew how to make that ship do anything. Using that ship, and his smarts, he became the hero of many battles in the war, and a legend of stories that will be continued to be told for ages."

"After the war, King Legate feared someone would come and attack his only heir to the throne. So, because Poltious was such a war hero, he was asked to become the Primary guardian to Lartius. The Prince of the Quauhtin people, and son of the King. The adventures they had together….well…. kept everyone on their toes. The things they did together. Let's just say, I probably won't be telling you a lot of those stories. I don't want to put the idea in your head."

Jane laughed, "Oh, they sound fun."

Lance chuckled, "They were fearless. Nothing could stop them. Not even the King. One of their adventures well….one….involved a dragon. No one knows where they got it, although it is said that Lartius purchased him from a traveler. They had plans to train and ride him into battle. But, that's the thing of stories, and he quickly got loose and destroyed nearly half of the grand castle. It was amazing that no one was killed. Lartius and Poltious trapped him in the great room and unbelievably, it was Lartius who jumped onto the large serpent and drove the sword into him. They found it to be great fun and the thought of one of them being killed never entered their minds."

Jane rolled her eyes. "There's always a dragon in a story."

He smiled at her and continued with this story. "Meanwhile, years had passed. Lartius and Poltious had one adventure after another. The King Legate, feared that his son Lartius, was just too…..reckless and wild to ever rule. Poltious had had only made it worse. So, King Legate did something no King has ever done. He went back to the nephew who had given up his right to be King."

Jane sat back. "Okay, they can't do that."

"Well, why not?"

"No one would do that. Most people would kill one another to rule."

Lance smiled, "Not this family. But, yes. You are correct. It was odd. So, King Legate went to Lavatch to ask if he wanted to be made the heir. Lavatch had fallen in love with a woman and had four heirs of his own. It is said that he looked at the young boys, playing at his feet, he couldn't bring them to a life of service as royalty. He instead vowed that he would train them to be warriors. That way, they would be able to protect themselves, and others. As he said, 'If one warrior is lost to prevent a war, he actually has laid down his life to save millions.' It's a very honorable thing. To rule is very honorable, too. Of course. But, to have four sons, that he could train to help others was remarkable."

Jane lay back against him and curled up in the blanket. "Lance. You have the wildest imagination I've ever heard."

He chuckled, "Lavatch told King Legate, not to worry. That young men are often wild in their youth. Poltious, even though he was the oldest among everyone, would settle down and so would the Prince Lartius."

"And then time when on. Lartius met a woman. A beautiful Princess from hmm….. Jalikapo. Yes, a Rixalarian."

Jane shook her head and laughed. "These names."

He turned his head to look at her. "The people of Jalikapo are supposed to be the most beautiful of the galaxy. Maybe you are from there?"

She shook her head. "You get points for trying, Lance. But, that's a terrible line."

He laughed and looked back at Arles. He was looking up at his uncle, sucking his fingers, and seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"So, Lartius and Martiea were wed. Just as the world was invaded by yet another would be conquer. Lavatch and King Legate were both lost in battle. Lavatch trying disparately to save his King. His uncle. His friend."

"Gosh, this is sad."

"So, Lartius and Martiea became the King and Queen. Lavatch's children went to the Academy to be trained as the honorable Quauthin Warriors and…..then…..Lartius had a child. A daughter."

Jane smiled, "A princess."

"That she was. Maria. Absolutely beautiful. There was no question that she was of Rixarlarian decent. So many men asked for her hand, and begged Lartius for her. He grew fearful that someone might take her. So he asked the only man he trusted more than himself to guard her. Poltious."

Jane smiled, "His old friend."

"Old indeed." Lance laughed. "At least 400 years older than she was by then. I think, I might be wrong about that. But, yes. Poltious' Primary charge became Maria. They were always together. He taught her to fly at the same time he taught the sons of Lavatch to. She took to it immediately and became a brilliant pilot. Better than some of the sons."

"And I suppose it was bound to happen. They fell in love. Completely. Maria said she only felt safe when he was with her, and Poltious swore he would always keep her safe. And he did. He saved her numerous times from would be kidnappers and assassins. He was so fearful when he went to Lartius to ask her hand in marriage. But, true to their friendship, Lartius embraced him and welcomed him fully into the royal family."

Jane kissed his cheek. "Lance. You have such an imagination."

He smiled back at her. "What if it was true?"

She rolled her eyes. "If that's true, there's way more to that story than you're telling."

He nodded, "You're right."

"I mean, really. Who gives up the right to rule?"

"I don't know. But, it brings a smile to my face whenever I think about it."

"And letting your best friend marry your daughter who he's been guarding for years?"

He nodded, "Huh. Well, yeah."

"And the names are mad. It's hard to follow for that reason."

He nodded, "Alright. Next time I'll change the names. There were two brothers, Bob and Frank."

She laughed and sat back to look at him. "You make me laugh. I'll get him a book of fairy tales. And you, an atlas."

He smiled at her and pointed at the window. "And there is the sun. It's about to pop out of the ocean."

She leaned back onto his shoulder and they watched the sun rise together. The birds flew over the beach as the sunlight spread all over the island. The wind blew the palm trees in front of the windows. In the distance, three men could be seen running on the beach. Out for their morning training.

Lance chuckled, "That's…Adriano, Aemilus and Exton there. Huh. I thought Exton would have gone with Tony." He pulled head to his lips and kissed the side of it.

Jane looked back and giggled. "And Arles is asleep."

He looked at his nephew. "He sleeps more than any child I've ever met."

She stood up and smiled at him. "Your story exhausted him."

He nodded, "Right. Now, we're all exhausted in this flat."

She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked down the hallway. Lance watched her walk away. He cursed his oxford was too long for him to catch a glimpse at her bum as she rose her hands over her head.

He sighed and mumbled to Arles. "I think she did that on purpose."

Arles yawned and continued to sleep. Lance stood up and laid him in his cot. He ran his hand through his hair and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for him and Jane. After a few moments, he stood, watching the ocean and sipping his cuppa.

 _'Primus John. Do you have a second?'_ He reached out in his head.

 _'Sure. We're less than an hour away. How are things?'_

 _'I just did the morning check-in. Everything is fine. Jackie is on about something with Pete, so he's running for cover.'_

The Doctor laughed, _'Trouble in paradise. I'll have Rose give her a ring. It might help smooth things over.'_

 _'Exton stayed?'_

 _'Yeah. Tony and Pepper were walking on the beach when we left. It's only a quick meeting so I didn't feel the need to insist they came.'_

He sipped his tea. _'Makes sense. Right.'_

 _'How's Jane?'_

He rose his eyebrows and considered. _'Well, she's…..'_

 _'You'll know when it's the right time. But, don't wait too long.'_

He sighed, _'Maybe I should talk to Rose about this.'_

 _'What? Am I not good enough?'_

 _'Not really, Primus. This requires…a woman's touch.'_

 _'Well, I can't deny that. Give her a ring later. Is Jane still there?'_

 _'She's in the shower.'_

The Doctor didn't say anything.

 _'Shut up, John.'_

 _'I didn't say anything.'_

Lance felt her arms wrap around his waist. He smiled and turned around to look at her. "I made you some tea. I have no idea how you take it though."

She looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem to be….daydreaming in here."

He shook his head. "Just…lost in my thoughts."

She nodded and walked over to put sugar and cream in her tea. The sun from the beach shone through the kitchen. She sipped her tea and closed her eyes. "Now, I know why you are lost in your thoughts. Lance, that's really good."

He smiled.

She looked back at him. "So, I'm going to see if I can find my clothes and pop in the shower. Is that alright?"

He nodded, "Sure. If, you find you need something of mine-"

"It's all over the chair in there. I'll be fine." She teased. She looked him up and down.

He looked at himself, only wearing his football shorts. "What?"

She covered her mouth and smiled. "The way the light is hitting you. I just wish I had my camera. The way your chest, abs and everything…."

He rose his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head. "Excuse me. I need to take a shower."

He laughed. He was making her as crazy as she was making him. "Brilliant." He mumbled to himself.

He sat down his tea and walked into his bedroom. She had gathered her clothes and held them on her arm.

"Did you find everything?" He opened a drawer and pulled on a grey t-shirt.

She pointed at him. "Lance. I remember you getting up to change a nappy."

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Arles was up several times. He'll probably be awake in about ten minutes. He doesn't sleep long in the morning."

"And then you kissed my back…"

He continued to look at her.

"Lance? Did you get any sleep last night?"

He shook his head, "I don't sleep much."

"I could have helped with that."

He shook his head. "No. You needed your sleep. I'm fine."

"Well, alright. Did Lewis get to wherever they were going?"

"They are still on their way there. John says the will be there within the hour."

She looked confused, "Did you speak to him before you came in here?"

He grit his teeth and ran his hand through his short hair. "Umm…not really."

"Then, how do you-"

Arles cried from the sitting room. Lance started back out of the room. "Excuse me."

He walked back into the sitting room and picked up Arles. He kissed his head, "Hello there. Your Papa will see you in a few days. Uncle Lance is with you. You and I are the Praetors in charge here until then. How about that?"

Arles coo'ed at him and tried to reach his face with his tiny hand. Lance caught his tiny fist in his mouth and playfully kissed it.

Lance walked back into the kitchen holding Arles. Jane walked in holding a pink toothbrush in a plastic wrapper.

"Is this the toothbrush you were talking about with Tony?"

Lance looked up and nodded. "Yes. That one is the fruit flavored one. You'll welcome to it if you want."

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Arles cried out.

Lance swayed on his feet. "He just needs another bottle. Then he'll need a nappy. This is every morning with him."

Jane smiled, "You look like a giant holding him."

He grinned at her and walked over to the food replicator, "Arles' bottle."

It magically appeared. Jane's mouth fell open in shock. "How did you do that?"

Lance put the bottle in Arles' mouth. "What?"

"That? Where did that bottle come from?"

"I asked for it."

She looked curiously at him.

"Go get dressed, and I'll take you back-"

"No. I don't have any one until after lunch today. Lance. Tell me what's going on."

He leaned on the cabinet, feeding Arles. "I'm feeding a baby?"

She pointed at him, "Don't. Lance…."

"What?"

"You have to admit, this is strange."

"What is…exactly….strange?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? This is normal for you?"

He nodded, "Of course. He has to eat something."

She groaned and walked away. "I'm going to take a shower. Lance….just…ugh."

Lance looked back down at Arles. "I need some help here, man. I'm about to really screw this up."

Arles continued to drink his bottle.

Lance heard the shower turn on and went back into his bedroom. He burped Arles, changed his nappy, and put him in a blue sleeper. Arles was very playful and lay on the bed kicking and coo'ing. Lance lay next to him, tickled his stomach, and kissed him.

He heard the shower turn off. He picked up Arles and put him in his cot. He pointed at him, "Give Uncle a minute. I'll give you anything you ever want, man."

Arles kicked his legs and coo'ed at him.

He knocked on the door and walked in. Jane stood there with a towel wrapped around her and had just taken her long, dark hair down.

He held his hands up. "I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?"

"Hmm…being an idiot. Yes. That's what I would like to apologize for."

"Are you under the impression I'm cross with you?"

"Yeah, a bit-"

She laughed, "No. Lance. I just…I find you…"

He looked at her and rose his eyebrows, "What?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh. Jane. I…ummm…"

She took his hand. "Lance. Whatever this is, you can tell me."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head. "I'm worried it will….frighten you."

She nodded, "Lance-"

He groaned as someone ran the doorbell to the flat, "I'm so sorry. Excuse me." He walked out of the bathroom, then returned. "I'm….sorry."

She laughed and shook her head. "You're mad." She mouthed.

Lance picked up Arles and walked to answer the door. Legate was there. He bounced into the flat. "And football! Yes! Lewis said he left you in charge, Praetor! We're thinking of playing on the lawn. Will you join us?"

Lance groaned, "I might have to, catch you guys at another time."

"Oh, Lance. Really? What are you so busy doing?"

Jane walked out of the bedroom, wearing the blue jeans and tank top she had worn the night before. Legate stopped in his tracks. "Oh! Jane's here. Right."

Jane smiled, "Hello..umm…"

"Legate." He helped.

She smiled, "Yes. Legate. The one that Lance is like a fifth father."

Lance slapped Legate in the chest as he walked in front of him, "I was third at Poltious' wedding." He turned to Legate. "Third, son. Lewis is fifth."

Legate laughed. "Sorry. I've never been so good with numbers. So. Ummm. Right. Awkward."

Jane held her finger up at Lance. "Did you say, Poltious?"

Lance nodded, "Yes. Poltious."

She turned and looked at Legate.

Legate smiled. "And I'm Legate. Yes, ma'am. That's your next question, right?"

She looked confused. "Forgive me. I need more caffeine. He was telling Arles a story this morning and I think he recycled some names."

Legate nodded. "Story huh? Did it involve a dragon? That's the one he always told me."

She smiled, "It did. And Kings and Queens. It was mad."

Legate rocked on his feet. "Most of Lance's stories are."

Lance pointed at him. "Third, son. Don't forget it."

Legate laughed. "So, Jane. I'm sorry to intrude. I didn't know you were here."

Jane smiled. "I'm here to help with Arles."

Legate nodded, "Yes. Umm. Anyway. We're going to play football, if you lot would like to join us."

Lance shook his head. "I don't know-"

Legate smiled, "Alright. Umm… I'm the seventh for Lewis, and next in line here. Well, actually, out of Lewis' Ten….it's just me, you and Jack. Huh. And Jack's with Jake. So, if you need me."

Lance pointed at him, "Jack's with John. Jake's at Torchwood with Mortimer. Thanks, but we're fine."

Legate held up seven fingers. "Seventh!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "And I'm his Second."

Jane laughed at their playful argument.

Lance looked back at her. "Actually, Seven. That's a swell idea!"

Legate rubbed his hands together. "Football? YES!"

"I'm going to take Jane out for breakfast. You can keep up with Arles until I return. Seven"

Legate was deflated. "Really?"

Lance handed Arles to him. "And it's morning, and he's just had his second bottle. He's all yours. Nappies are just there."

Legate looked down at Arles, who looked to be concentrating very hard. "Oh, man. Really?"

Lance had taken Jane's hand and slipped back off to the bedroom with her, leaving Legate to deal with what promised to be an epic poo.

Lance laughed and closed the bedroom door. "And everyone thinks Lewis is the best at strategic planning. Ha! Oh, I love that kid. Yes."

Jane shook her head. "That was so mean. You should be ashamed."

Lance walked over to the chair with the laundry tossed all over it. He pulled on a pair of jeans and nodded. "Oh, I should be."

Through the living room, they heard Legate exclaim, "Really? Really, Arles!? Why, man!?"

Lance chuckled and grabbed a pair of socks and his trainers. "And oddly enough, I'm not. I dealt with enough of Legate's nappies. It's his turn. We'll pop back to your place. Where would you like to have breakfast?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41 – Demons of the Past

_Time to get back to usual here. Gotta love hurricane season in the USA. Ugh._

 _Here's a lovely, nice, long chapter. :) Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome sauce._

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 41 – Demons of the Past

Tony woke up on the sofa and looked around his suite. His head was clearer than it had been in a while. He sat up and the blanket fell off of him. He smiled and rubbed his face. Pepper must have done that.

"Friday, what time is it?"

"Good morning, Tony. It's 8:55 in London."

"Pepper let me sleep until 9?!" He mocked her words from the day before expecting her to be in the room someplace with him. No one said anything. He was clearly alone.

He rubbed his face and grew more awake. "Friday, where are Pepper and Soli?"

"Soler Chaomlean is in the playroom with Genie Smith. Pepper Potts is in the work-out room located on the seventh floor."

"That's odd. Are there two work-out rooms?"

"There are plans for another one on the fifth floor. It has not been installed yet."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Huh. I didn't know that."

He stood up and stretched his back. "Where's John?"

"Doctor Johnathon Smith is presently in his suite."

He held his hand out. "Then who's flying the damn ship?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, sir. Would you like the location of the other passengers?"

He pointed to the ceiling. "Don't be a smart ass, Friday."

Tony took a quick shower. He wore a pair of trousers from one of his suits and a black oxford. Just as he started to make himself a cup of tea, he decided to pick up a file from the table instead. He opened it and read it over.

He sighed, left his suite, and went to John and Rose's. He pressed the button on the side of the door. When it slid open, he heard Samuel's voice first.

"Nee!" He exclaimed, with his hands in the air.

The Doctor lay on the floor beside of where Samuel sat. They seemed to be playing with a football.

Tony smiled, "Nee, is here."

The Doctor kissed Samuel's head. "Tea, Tony?"

"I'll get it-"

"Nah. I'd like one myself." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

Samuel held his hands over his head and babbled at top speed.

Tony chuckled at him. "What is he saying?"

The Doctor smiled proudly back at his son. "He's telling you how Genie went to play with Soli in the playroom. Pepper went with Mum Mum, and his Papa is lying on the sofa."

Lewis, unseen from where Tony stood, didn't sit up. "Papa sees you, Samuel."

Samuel began to babble again.

The Doctor was busy making tea in the kitchen. "Lewis. Want some tea?"

Lewis sat up and groaned. "Yes. Ugh."

Samuel blew his tongue at his Daddy.

The Doctor grinned, "You're right. I didn't. I'm sorry. Would you like some tea, Samuel?"

Samuel laughed.

The Doctor shook his head, "See, cheeky boy. That's the reason I didn't ask."

Tony tossed the file on the coffee table and sat down on the floor next to Samuel. "What's wrong, Lewis Smith? Leg hurting?"

Lewis shook his head. "I really don't know about this leg. John looked at it again last night. It's taking forever to heal."

The Doctor called across the bar. "These things take time. His muscle on his calf is cramping."

"Charley horse. That's what we call them in the states." Tony made a face. "Damn. That hurts, too."

Lewis nodded, "Yes, it does. I'll fully admit it. Mortimer says Jake Simmons is really wound up about something."

The Doctor groaned. "I'm not getting involved, Director."

"John. This shit isn't going to work. You know it won't."

"It will. I've promised Rose that I'll stay out of it, if she does."

Tony looked confused, "What is this?"

Lewis explained, "John and Rose have quit Torchwood. Everything. Doesn't want to be a part of it at all."

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "Really? I thought she was going to train those agents."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. Not anymore."

Tony looked back at Lewis. "Huh. Well, how are the bets on that?"

Lewis laughed, "Even money. Want in?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'm really done with it." The Doctor insisted. "Jake Simmons refuses to tell me things I need to know about this family. He's lucky I haven't gone in those offices-"

Lewis laughed, "And punched his ass out. Oh, we have money on that too, Tony."

Tony pointed at Lewis. "I need a daily listing of this shit. I'm in on that, too. I say, right hook. To the jaw."

Lewis nodded, "Done. I said the nose. Quick jab."

Tony motioned a quick jab and grinned. "Yeah. You might be right."

The Doctor complained as he made the tea. "There are a million reasons, guys. It's not just Jake."

Tony couldn't help himself, "Well, if he's wound up, you should call him and see why."

"Not getting involved."

"He's keeping something else from you, Governor." Tony teased.

"He probably is. I'm going to give him the chance to-"

"Screw this up?" Tony asked.

"Come to me and explain."

Tony shook his head. "And I'd like in on that bet, as well."

Lewis nodded his head. "Done."

Tony grinned, "How much longer do you give this goober being Director?"

Lewis smiled, "You really do need a daily listing of this stuff."

Tony pointed at him, "One week."

"Four days."

Tony nodded, "Done."

Samuel, who had been crawling around the sitting room, crawled to Tony. "Nee! Nee!"

Tony held his hands out to him and Samuel grabbed them. He began to babble again. Tony nodded as if he understood him. "Well, how about that?"

The Doctor brought them their tea. Samuel crawled out of the room, and down the hallway.

Tony sipped his tea. "Thank you, John. I brought that file you had asked about."

The Doctor picked it up and opened it. Realizing it was the records that Howard Stark had created on the recipe he had used for Tony, his eyes got wide. "Wow. I never in my lives thought I would see this."

Tony lay down on the floor. "Sam. Where did you go, man? Come back in here."

The Doctor slipped on his glasses and sat back to read over the file. "He's fine. All of the doors are closed. He crawls down the hallway and back."

Lewis spoke to Tony, who had sat back up and was sipping his tea. "Ashena wants us with Lartius, at the castle, in two hours."

"Who? Me, you, John?"

Lewis sipped his tea. "I don't know who all to expect. Lartius suggested you attend the meeting first, so we can get Ashena back to Andromeda. Then, you bring Pepper down to see the castle. For some reason. I have no idea. But, he was quick to invite you down."

Tony nodded his head and lay back down. Samuel crawled back around the corner and laughed when he saw Tony lying on the floor.

"Nee!"

Tony rose up and sat his tea on the table, then lay back down. Samuel crawled to Tony, who picked him up and held him over his head. Samuel put his hands in his mouth and laughed. Tony brought him down and blew air on his cheek, playfully. It made Samuel laugh and clap his hands.

Tony then helped him stand on his chest. "You are going to be walking soon. Maybe I need to make you a little suit-"

The Doctor didn't look up, "No. No suit."

Lewis laughed at his grumbling.

Tony chuckled at Samuel. "No matter. You are fun without a suit."

He held him up again and brought him down to his lips to blow air on his stomach. Samuel laughed with Tony, then crawled away again.

Lewis smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Like I had died. I don't even remember Pepper coming back last night. Or leaving this morning."

Lewis nodded his head. "What is your palladium at this morning?"

"7%." Tony told him and picked back up his tea.

Lewis nodded and looked back at the Doctor. "John, did you hear that? 7%?"

The Doctor nodded, clearly distracted with the files, "Yes. 7% is going in the right direction." He looked up and pointed at Lewis. "Take your pain medicine."

Lewis groaned and stood up. "Damn it. I need to go get it. I'm going to Control Room."

The Doctor didn't look up as Lewis limped away. He continued to look at the files and reached in his pocket for something. "Medicine, Lewis."

Lewis turned and caught the small injector that the Doctor threw to him without looking. He injected it into his neck as he limped out the door. Grumbling, "Medicine, Lewis."

The door slid shut behind him.

Samuel crawled back down the hallway, laughing. Tony sipped his tea. "Ah, perfect temperature now."

The Doctor didn't look up. "This is…amazing."

Tony groaned.

He sat the file in his lap. "Honestly, how are you with this?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "It is…what it is. Right? Nothing I can do about it."

"Well, I'm looking at this and there are some things you probably don't know. I…." He struggled to find words.

"You can tell me man. I'm already in a …..place about this."

The Doctor pointed at something on the file. "This, would have given you a memory that makes it impossible to forget anything."

Tony nodded, "Yes. I know that."

"So, you can do that?"

"I don't tell anyone I can. I've only told Pepper recently. I would prefer no one knew."

"Now, that's interesting. Why wouldn't you tell people you can do that?"

"Would you?"

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Well-"

"Fucker, you can, can't you?"

"I see your point. And this….you have laser like focus on something. You can probably focus everything out."

Tony sipped his tea. "I think that's called, 'Daydreaming'."

The Doctor chuckled, "Hardly daydreaming. Wow."

Tony nodded. "Yeah."

"There's a ton of other stuff with this. But….well….this. Huh. This one didn't work. He has notes that he put it in several times."

"Yeah, the….running fast and soldier things. No. They never showed up."

"But, they are still there. Tell me, do you have pain….just.." The Doctor put his hand on the top of his own back, just below his neck. "Just right in there?"

Tony sipped his tea and nodded, "Yes. Dad told me that when I was very small, I fell into a shelf. The doctor told them I had chipped a vertebra there. It hurts if I have been on my feet too much, or if I haven't slept. It always has."

"A chipped vertebra?"

"That's what I was told."

"Can I ….be honest with you about this?"

"I would really like someone to be honest with me about this. Please."

"Well, I have scanned you several times. There is no chipped vertebra, and there never has been. That is where all of those injections where administered. Several of these, are rather….toxic. I don't know how you survived it. This one in particular, is talking about a …..ummm…..well, it's supposed to dissolve over time to administer the dose when you were older. It never did."

Tony took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to feel about this new information. He was already angry about it, but this was making him furious.

The Doctor rubbed his chin and looked back at the file. "That's surprising the scans have never picked that up before. Interesting. Oh, well, that's why. It's the casing it's in. Collagen. It reads as bone. That is very interesting. The reason he told you that was because that's what it would look like on an x-ray. Bone fragments. Brilliant."

Samuel crawled back into the room and pulled himself up using Tony's shoulder. As soon as Samuel touched Tony, he immediately felt better. He kissed the baby's cheek. "Nee needed that. Thanks."

Samuel smiled, "Nee."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "Who is that? Have you said his name yet?"

The Doctor didn't look up. "No. He still won't."

Tony put his forehead to Samuel's. "Stop giving Da Da a hard time. If you can say 'Nee', you can say 'Da.' Try it."

"Nee. Nee. Nee."

Tony shook his head and pointed at the Doctor. "Who is that?"

Samuel looked at his Daddy, stuck his tongue out and blew it.

The Doctor pointed at him. "Cheeky boy. I'm going to tell Mum Mum."

Samuel laughed, " Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum." He got back on all fours and crawled away again.

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "I tried, man."

"Thanks. He'll get it."

"So, I have something in my back that hasn't dissolved. Why not?"

"A million reasons, and be grateful it hasn't. With everything else you had, and the palladium, it could be toxic. In fact, it might be the thing behind this palladium problem. That explains why you can't wash it out of your system. It's likely found its way to that and is slowly releasing it."

"But it would slowly be releasing the other stuff, too. Right?"

The Doctor closed the file and sipped his tea. "I need to remove that. I can do it…well….it won't take but just a bit. Want to go take care of it now?"

"We're meeting with the-"

The Doctor was already standing up, "This won't take but a second."

Tony groaned. "Fine. You know, I'll do it. I trust you. We'll just…..go do it."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Lance stood in Jane's studio, looking at the pictures she had in an album of her work. The sun shone brightly into the windows. It was a beautiful winter day in London.

Jane changed into a lovely, simple, brown dress. She slipped on her trainers as she walked into the studio. "I'm ready. Thank you, Lance. I feel…more presentable now."

He turned back to her and smiled, "You are lovely. I love that color on you."

She grinned, "My favorite color."

"It's quickly becoming mine."

She giggled. "Looking at my album?"

He nodded, "These are amazing."

She smiled proudly. "Those are just children's photos. I need to make another one of adults, weddings and such."

He noticed she had put her hair into a loose braid that hung on her shoulder. He ran his hands through his own hair, stood up, and started to walk towards her.

She held up her hand. "Hang on. Do you mind?"

He stopped and looked confused. "What?"

"You are….just so handsome. There, with the light. Do you mind if I-"

He laughed at her. "I don't mind. Sure."

She picked up her camera from a table and changed the settings on it. Lance watched her work and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face.

She walked to him and took his hand. She led him over to stand near the windows.

He grinned, "This is….strange. You looking at me like that."

She let the camera hang on her neck. "Are you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head. "No. I just..."

"Not used to being the center of attention, huh?"

"It's not in my nature. I'm trained to blend in."

She rose her camera and he heard it snap several times. "I've never seen you as a 'blender'."

"Really?" He asked and scratched his arm. His muscle seemed to prevent the sleeve from going down fully.

Jane stopped taking pictures and looked at him.

"What?"

She grit her teeth. "Could I ask you, to take off your shirt?"

He laughed, "I think breakfast is out. Next will be my jeans." He took off his shirt and tossed it on her desk.

She giggled at him and took more photos. "We could order in."

He pointed at her. "We could do that. It's completely up to you."

She continued to take pictures and smile. She asked him to pose a bit for her, which he happily did.

After about ten minutes, she put the lens back on her camera and sat it on the desk. She picked up his shirt and brought it back to him. He pulled it back on himself and took her hand in his. "Get some good ones?"

She smiled, "I don't know. I'll edit them when we get back. Let's go get some breakfast. My treat, to pay you for being my model this morning."

He chuckled. "Sounds fair. Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose and Pepper walked back into Rose and the Doctor's flat on the ship. The Doctor stood holding Samuel against his shoulder and humming to him. He had just fallen asleep.

Rose smiled at them and said quietly, "Hello. My guys."

The Doctor smiled at her. "He's exhausted. He helped his Da Da in the med bay just now."

Pepper joined them from the kitchen, and handed Rose a bottle of water.

Rose rubbed Samuel's back. "Med bay? Lewis' leg again?"

He shook his head, "No. Tony needed something removed. He….well…..he probably wouldn't want me talking about it-"

Pepper looked surprised, "Tony? Is he alright?"

The Doctor looked at Pepper, trying to decide what to say. "Hmmm-"

Pepper pointed at him, "You know that doesn't work with me. What is going on?"

"Well, he….he will probably need to talk to you about that. He needs to talk to someone about it."

Pepper sighed. "I'll go find him. Where is he?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea. Friday, where is Tony?"

Friday spoke, "Tony Stark is presently in the conference room."

Rose looked surprised, "There's a conference room?"

The Doctor kissed Samuel's sleeping head, "For now. I'm going to do something else with it. It's next to the transporter. Do you know how to get there?"

Pepper nodded her head. "I do. I'll go take him his jacket. I'm sure he's forgotten it."

The Doctor grinned. "Yes. And a tie. We need to go in a bit."

Pepper walked out of the door.

Rose turned to him. "Is he alright?"

"He'll be okay. He's just….going to have to sort out some demons. That's all."

She shook her head. "Poor guy. Like he didn't have enough of that to deal with."

"Ah. He'll be alright. You need to go get ready. Are you going to the surface?"

Rose smiled and shook her head, "Baby, why should I go?"

"Well, it's a castle. A king. Ashena-"

Rose shook her head. "My baby is up here. He needs his Mum so he'll sleep. I'm not pushing that off on someone else-"

"You're not pushing that-"

She held her hands out for Samuel. "You're right. I'm not."

He sighed. "Okay. Right. Fine. Not arguing."

"That's a wise choice. Mum always knows what's best." She teased him as she took Samuel in her arms and kissed his sleeping head.

He stood and looked at her.

She looked back up at him, "What is it?"

He smiled, "Just….happy. Just, seeing you." He rose his hand to caress her cheek.

She smiled at him. "I can feel that. I love you, too."

He kissed her lips quickly and chuckled.

She smiled, "What else is going on?"

"Only a million things."

"As usual."

"As usual. Yes." He laughed, "Lance needs your help. He needs to tell this… Jane that he's ….from out of town. He says I'm no help."

Rose laughed, "I can see that."

"But, I told you-"

"No, you didn't."

He put his hands on his hips and thought. "Yes, I did."

"You….are a nutter. You didn't. Think about it."

He started to argue with her just as the Jack's voice came across the speaker in the room. "And Ashena's ship is here. Lartius says you are welcome to come on down, anytime. Logan is gathering his stuff so he can rejoin his princess. I'm sure he's ready for some sweet loving. I know I am."

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed, "I need to go tell him bye. Ummm. I did tell you."

She teased him with her tongue in her teeth. "Technically, you didn't. I'll talk to him. This needs a delicate touch." She walked down the hallway with Samuel.

He stood watching her walk away from him wearing the tight running clothes. He rubbed his face and groaned. "Are you saying I can't handle something delicate?"

She laughed. She could feel that he was looking at her, and knew he was undressing her with his eyes. She spoke in his head, _'I'm going to lay this one down and take shower while you are gone.'_

He shook his head. _'That's just mean. Sending me away with that image in my head.'_

She giggled as she walked into their bedroom.

He sighed and shook his head. "I did tell her. What is she on about?" Then he remembered the moment she had walked into his TARDIS for the first time. The surprised look on her face as she looked around. He was busy looking at the plastic head he held in his hands. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?"

Rose nodded, "Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien."

"Yes."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yes." She said and turned around.

"Damn it. She's right. I didn't tell her. She figured it out. Huh. Well, she can help Lance sort this out, then. Maybe Jane will figure it out." He grumbled as he walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Tony stood in the small, oval room onboard the Doctor's ship with his arms crossed. The lights were turned off and the room was illuminated from the glow of the blue, green and white planet below them. One wall had windows that went down the entire side. A long table and twenty chairs where the only things in there. Tony wasn't surprised he never seen it before. John never seemed the 'formal sort'. This was clearly one of those rooms that had came from the shipyard like this, that John had other plans for.

Tony stood looking out of the windows at the Quauhtin homeworld below. One tenth of the planet appeared burnt. The area was black, but there were signs of recovery in places. He could see bits of brown and green within the black.

The door hissed open. He turned and looked to see Pepper standing in the doorway holding his jacket and a tie. He smiled painfully back at her. "Hey."

She was wearing grey, cotton shirt with tight, black yoga pants. Her hair was in a tight pony tail.

"There you are. I brought you a tie and your jacket."

He nodded, "Thank you. I was about to go back to the space dorm and grab them."

She walked over and stood in front of him. One look at his face and she knew he was furious and wasn't there to look at the planet.

He pointed out the window. "Look at that. What a weapon of mass destruction will do."

She looked at the planet, "My God. How long ago did that happen?"

"Lartius told me it happened when his father was King. King Legate. Our Legate's great grandfather."

Pepper smiled at him. "That's still so hard to believe. Legate, a Prince."

Tony cleared his throat. "Lartius is extremely proud of his family. And he should be. From the story he told me, King Legate saved the entire planet along with his nephew. They died right in the center of where that burnt part of the planet is. That entire family…. seem to be….remarkable. And our Legate saved enough to repopulate a planet of these people. Amazing. Bravest bunch I've ever met."

"I look forward to meeting him."

Tony pointed out of the window. "You can see the edges are starting to grow back. It looks like a laser cut the planet there. Probably from a ship above. If it was something that had happened on the surface, it would have had a blast radius around it. That looks like someone carved it out. I should ask him what it was that did that. Legate probably knows, too. Huh."

She lay his jacket and tie on the chair that sat just beside of them. She noticed that Tony's shirt was mostly unbuttoned. She took both of his hands in hers. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and looked down at the ground. He didn't say anything but nodded his head to tell her that he was.

"John didn't tell me anything except he had removed something. I asked him to explain, and he told me I would have to talk to you about it. Are you really alright?"

Tony took a deep breath and turned around so she could see band-aid, just below his collar. He turned back around, "John said to leave it on until tonight. He has, that cream on it that keeps it from scarring."

He didn't look at her.

She buttoned his shirt. He stopped her and took her hands back in his.

"Tony. You need to get dressed. You're expected down-"

He nodded, "I know."

"Tony, you can tell me."

He sighed and bit his lip. "I don't want to even repeat it."

"Soli?"

He shook his head. "No. I hope not with this meeting, too. I just can't take any more bad news today."

She wrapped her arms around him and they held one another tightly. She could feel his hand holding her head tightly to his.

After a few moments, Pepper felt him kiss her head and relax. She leaned back and saw him wipe his eyes with his hands and take a deep breath. She shook her head. "No. Sit down."

They sat down in the chairs, facing one another. He looked down and started to do up his buttons of his black oxford that he wore. She handed him the tie and started to put it on. He whispered. "I'm alright, Pepper."

"Sweetheart, you're not. Please talk to me."

He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Tony. You are frightening me."

He shook his head. "It's nothing like that. I'm sorry. Umm… John took a capsule out of my back. My spine, in fact. Tiny, thing. Things, rather. There were four of them."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. In fact, I've never realized that it has hurt all of my life. It doesn't now."

"Why?"

Tony rested his elbows on his knees. "Do you really want to know this?"

"You need to talk about this. Stop bottling up everything."

He sighed, "He….lied to me, and Mom. If he had told her the truth, I don't think she would have stayed. Not after my brother died and all of the… shit… There's just no way she would have."

Pepper knew he was talking about his Dad. He was so angry, he was having trouble organizing his thoughts.

"Do you know why Stark Industries doesn't make chemical weapons?"

"The NATO agreement of '97?" She asked.

"No. Because. As perfect Captain Rogers said, 'Howard Stark was friends with men from the first war. Senior. He said the tales of chemical warfare were unbelievable. Howard said it gave him nightmares, just thinking about it. If he was going to make a weapon, he said he would rather have it be something that would kill a man. Not torture them.' I've heard him say that, too. Over and over. Ground it into my head. Obie always wanted them, and Dad never allowed it. He insisted I didn't either."

"One thing you two agreed on."

Tony grit his teeth. "He wouldn't torture someone he didn't know. But…..do you know why he took me from an orphanage?"

"Tony. What has happened?"

"Because, if he had killed me in his sick experiments, he could have gone and got another one!" He was barely able to contain his temper. He was so hurt and furious, he was barely able to speak without his voice breaking.

She took both of his hands and waited for him to calm down.

He continued. "He….made these…..injections. Full of all sorts of things to enhance my memory, my brain, my everything. You remember, we had talked about that. With, me….being unable to be a father….and such-"

"Tony, that's not a big deal to me."

"From what John has told me now, the injections should have killed me."

"But, they didn't."

"But, he wouldn't have cared if they had. He would have went back to get another kid, and started again. He already had four picked out."

"How do you know this?"

"He kept records of everything. I thought that was what it was." He shook his head in complete disbelief. "All of the children are given numbers as identification markers, from the orphanage. John noticed a list of five. Mine was at the top. Number 6722910."

Pepper fought back her anger and tears, too. Tony sat back and covered his mouth to compose himself. "There was this….thing. I remember seeing once when I was really very small. I went down to his shop where he worked on things. It was sitting in the corner. It was a board about as long as my arm, with leather belts attached to it. I picked it up and asked him what it was and he became furious. He had been drinking and I should have known better. He shouted and told me how my Mom had never wanted me and that's why he had taken me. I was worthless to even her. How, my Mom had begged him for a child, so he would just have to put up with me."

She whispered. "Tony."

He shook his head. "That was a good day with him. He told Mom I had fell into a shelf, and I believed it for years, too. But, now I know he had put this capsule in my back. It would slowly release some of the chemicals to make me strong and one of his stupid, 'Super Soldiers'. It never dissolved fully and fed the palladium. That's what John removed. He found that he had done it several times, hoping it would work. It never did."

"That's not what has you so upset. What was the board for?"

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "He had strapped me to the board to put those shots in my back. I couldn't have been older than Samuel. Can you imagine that? A baby, small like Arles. A person doing that to him."

Pepper wanted to run out of the room and cry. She knew that wouldn't help anything at all. She knew in that moment, she had to be powerful enough for both of them.

She held his hands tightly. "Tony. Howard Stark was a monster. He absolutely was. You are a good person, like your Mom. You know this was wrong what he did you."

"He ….was responsible for killing Arno. John found that, too. With his….injections. It didn't mix with…something. I honestly had to stop listening at that point. I asked John not to tell me anymore after that."

"You might need more to this story-"

He shook his head. "I can't hear more to this story. I just. Can't."

She nodded her head. "I understand."

"Don't you see? He is as damn bad as these fuckers that had Soli. Worse."

"Yes. I do see that. And you should be angry about this. But, Tony. He's not here to be angry about this. Sometimes you have to accept and apology that you will never get."

Tony shook his head. "I can't do that."

"One day, you might be able to. But, in the meantime, you need to focus on what's here now. Tony, this is terrible, but there is a little boy here. Now. Who needs your help. So many who depend on you. If you let this consume you, he will have destroyed you. Just like he did your brother. Do not give him the pleasure. Focus on your Mom. She taught you how to love and showed you that you were worth it. Tony, you are worth it."

"Tony, you have a hard of steel." She tapped where he used to have the arc reactor. "And I see it with so much that you do. You've spent so much time trying to convince people otherwise, but I see it so clearly. I see, so much of a woman who I never met. Someone you have only told me the sweetest things about. I look at my engagement ring and realize that it's made from the closest thing that's ever been to your heart, since she was there."

"That's where you are now." He pointed at his chest. "Right there. So much better than shrapnel or an arc reactor."

"Exactly. Tony this is terrible. It's alright to be upset, and to cry about it. But, you can't go back and change what happened. But, you can start here. Where you are now, and change the path for someone else. You have saved this little boy, but you're not done. You've only just started. Those monsters that had him are still out there. He still needs you. You can't let this consume you."

"So, I have to choose. Is that what Jimmy would say here?"

"Tony, I'm here for you. Always. You can dwell on this and be pitiful, or you can sit this aside to be angry about another day. Decide now, that you are better than this, and realize that you have survived this and worse. You are powerful without even trying hard, but that's only on most days. Some days, you have to work at it. Today, you're going to have to try."

He sighed, "I don't know about this-"

"It's not forever. It's for today. This is where we are right now. You have to try, just for today. Alright?"

He grinned at her. "I have to try. Just for today. How about tomorrow?"

She smiled at him, "I'll tell you the same thing."

He smiled back at her.

"We live our lives one day at a time. Only made decisions that require a lot of effort like this, on a temporary basis. So, that's why I'm telling you, we are worrying about today. Just today. Tomorrow, will hold its own problems."

He chuckled at her, "That sounds so Irish. You should say it with the accent."

She smiled proudly, "Jimmy was Irish. What do you expect?"

He finished putting on his tie and smiled back at her. "Thank you, Pepper. And Jimmy."

They both stood up and she helped him on with his jacket. He turned around and looked at her face just as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"There. No one will know. You look, very handsome."

He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She held his hips and slid her hands to his bum as he licked her lips. Her tongue danced in his mouth, then his came into hers. He seemed to be gaining his strength the longer he kissed her.

His bracelet beeped. "Hey! Hey! This is Captain Jack's reminder. Everyone who is going down for the meeting, need to get their butts to the transport room. I'm ready to scramble some molecules!"

Tony laughed at Jack's announcement. "He's crazier than I am."

Pepper held him, "Tony. You are alright."

He smiled at her without taking his hands from her cheeks. "Thank you for the pep talk. It helped."

"Tony, I'm always here for you. I love you and want you to know you are loved. You are so dear to me. You do know that, don't you?"

He was smiling larger than he had all day. He whispered, "I love you, always."

He caught her lips again and kissed her. He caressed her cheeks and laid his forehead to hers. "After this meeting, Lartius wants me and you to tour the castle."

She rose an eyebrow and leaned back to look at him. "You're serious about getting married there."

He nodded, "I am. Although, I had a better idea."

She stepped back, closed her eyes, and held out her head. "Hang on a minute. You and your crazy ideas. I need to prepare myself."

He stood in front of her and bounced on his feet. He buttoned his jacket and rolled his shoulders. "That's so odd that doesn't hurt anymore. Wow."

She looked at him, "Alright. Ready. What's your idea? A wedding Expo?" She teased.

He looked surprised and jerked his head back. "That's not a bad idea."

"Oh God."

He laughed, "But not what I was thinking. How about the winery?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The winery?"

"Yes. That way, it's as if…Jimmy is there."

She covered her mouth and willed herself not to cry.

He thought, "Although, a wedding Expo. Huh. I'll have to get that some thought-"

"Tony!"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the room and towards the Transporter Room.

"I love that I'm friends with this man I never met. And he would have liked me!"

Pepper smiled proudly at him. "I think he would have. But, only after he had gotten to know you."

"Terrible first impression, huh? Yeah, I've heard that about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42- The Royal Meeting

_Thank you for the reviews! I read each and every one of them!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 42- The Royal Meeting

Lance and Jane sat at a corner bistro in Miami, Florida. She could see the sandy white beach beside of where they sat in the mid-day sun. The open area allowed the breeze to blow in. She tossed her braid behind her and smiled back at Lance.

"I've never been to Florida. I've always wanted to come here." She smiled.

He looked around, "It's hot. I didn't realize it would be so warm. It's not this warm at home."

"Where is that island? I thought it would be in the Caribbean."

He shook his head. "I don't know. There is another one, near….hmm….I can't remember where. But, we all moved to this one because it had the same time as London. It made it easier."

She sipped her water. "So, it's in the same time zone as London."

He nodded. "Yes. The other one wasn't. It was…. Almost ten hours behind, I think. It made it difficult."

"That must be in California."

He pointed at her, "California. I've heard of there! Tony has a home there."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone has heard of California. The Beach Boys. Surfing…."

He smiled. "Surfing. There's something that Legate thinks he can do. He looks like a…..boneless chicken out there. I'm waiting for him to break his neck. I'm not looking forward to calling his father, nor his grandfather, to tell them about that. Oh, that boy."

She giggled, "I'm sure it's not that bad. You know, they say the best surfing in the world is in…."

He rose his eyebrows at her, "Where?"

"Lance. You can't be this terrible at geography. No one is! I'm going to buy you an atlas."

He laughed as the waitress sat down their order. Jane had a turkey sandwich with pasta, and Lance had a chicken carbonara.

Jane rolled her eyes at him. "I think you are just, messing with me."

A man wearing swim trunks, walked over to their table. He wore a muscle shirt and had a very short hair cut. "Excuse me, ma'am. I would like to ask for your number."

Jane shook her head. "I'm sorry, no."

Lance looked surprised. Was this the custom here?

The man walked away.

Jane looked at Lance in surprise. "Can you believe that guy?"

"I find that rude. I mean, obviously, you are here with me."

Jane nodded her head. "It is rude. What an ass."

Lance reached out in his head, _'John. Need some help on customs here.'_

 _'Okay. What's up?'_ The Doctor replied.

He explained what happened. As Lance and the Doctor where talking, the man came back to the table. Jane looked back at him and sighed.

"Are you serious? I'm trying to eat with my date here!" She insisted.

"I'm just asking for your number. You might want the company of a real man later."

Lance stood up and the man got right into his face. "Well, she won't be ringing you then. It's clear the lady doesn't want to speak to you. Just take a walk. Don't embarrass yourself."

The man slapped Lance in the chest. "Maybe you shouldn't embarrass yourself, mate. What is that? English? Is that what you are?"

Lance rolled his shoulders back. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe it does to her-"

"Clearly not. She's here with me."

The man pointed forcefully at Lance. "But, she's leaving with me."

Lance shook his head and grinned. "No, she's not."

The argument had gotten the attention of the restaurant. The owner rushed out and stood behind the man. "We do not want any trouble here. You will have to leave-"

The man pushed the manager down. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

The waitress had taken Jane's hand and quietly moved her away from the situation. The man pointed at Lance's chest. "And I'm not ready."

Lance asked, "When will you be ready, then?"

"After I've hit you-"

Lance stepped back and put his hands on his hips, "Alright. Go on then. Hit me. But, I'm going to warn you. That's not the wisest-."

The man punched Lance in the chin. Lance didn't move. The crowd in the restaurant gasped.

Lance looked at the man. "Finished then?"

The man became furious and charged Lance. He grabbed him around his waist and threw him on a table. They broke out in a fight. The crowd all watched as Lance hit the man's ears with both of his fists, kneed him in the stomach and kicked him to the ground. Lance straddled the man's chest, and had punched him twice in the face when a policeman grabbed his fist.

"Police! You're under arrest!"

Lance stopped and held up both of his hands. The policeman stood him up and put handcuffs on him as Jane watched in shock.

"Lance?"

He shook his head. "It will be alright."

Jane pointed at the other man who the police also had arrested. "It was him! Lance was only defending himself! Let him go!"

"We'll have him down at the station, lady." The policeman told her, and marched Lance out of the restaurant.

Jane started to cry in anger. As they walked the man who had caused all of the trouble next to her, she kicked him in the groan. "Fucker! You did all of this!"

He doubled over and the police had to carry him out.

The policeman pointed at her. "Easy lady. Or we'll arrest you, too."

Lance was already out of the door.

Jane turned to the waitress and began to cry. "I don't even know what to do."

The waitress held her as she sobbed.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony, the Doctor and Lewis transported down to the castle on the Quauthin homeworld. A page bowed to them as soon as they materialized and smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome. King Lartius has asked me to show you to the main hall. Please, follow me."

They walked behind him as they passed through the beautiful castle. Carvings were everywhere they could see. Green vines grew against the walls and gave the impression of both a very old castle, and a very new one. As they rounded a corner, there were workmen putting in a large, stained glass window. They all stopped and bowed to them as they walked by.

The page turned to them and smiled, "Forgive us. We are working on this wing. The King is just through there. Enjoy your stay."

They walked into a large room with a very high ceiling, stonework pillars and huge windows that showed the three suns in the sky. The town just below was very busy with the small speeders rushing to and fro.

Ashena, Licis and Summus stood with King Lartius in the room. And to The Doctor's surprise, Lenox was also there with another member of his colony. He could tell by the clothing he wore.

King Lartius smiled as they walked in. "Welcome! Oh wow! Lewis! My dear, Lewis!"

Lewis laughed and rushed to his King. They embraced one another tightly. They were so happy to see one another.

"I hear you are a father! What is his name?"

Lewis smiled, "Arles. Forgive me for breaking with tradition."

Lartius shook his head. "The decision was yours to make. I support it, fully. I hear it is to honor his mother. I'm so sorry to hear of her passing, Lewis. She must have been amazing to have caught your eye."

Lewis nodded, "Without question." He turned and held his hand out, "May I present, Primus of the Prime Guard of Terra, Princeps of Plentitude, Jalikapo, Andromeda, and Nimiset. Guardian to the Queen Ashena and associate to her father, the King Clagl. Advisor to the leaders of Terra, and my One. Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The Doctor laughed at the huge title. "Geez. I didn't know when he would stop. It is a great honor to meet you, King Lartius. Just brilliant. Call me John. Please."

King Lartius smiled and shook his hand. "It is my honor to meet you. And Tony!"

Tony laughed as the King walked over and embraced him tightly. "It is so great to see you, my dear friend. Did you bring your Princess?"

Tony smiled, "She's on the ship. She'll be down after this so you can meet her."

Lartius pat his chest. "I look forward to it. We have much to discuss."

The rest of the room enjoyed a warm welcome. Hand maidens and servants brought in refreshments as they spoke and introduced one another. Lenox's companion, Julian, was the second in charge on the Photoria. He was also a Quauhtin warrior and upon further conversation, was in the service as Lenox's Primary Guard.

Ashena looked amazing. Dressed all in gold robes, her hair wrapped in a white cloth, she seemed tired from all of the dealings she had managed in the last few days. She quickly found herself with Tony whom she asked, "Princess? Do I know this person?"

He smiled at her. "Pepper. I believe you met her. Red hair?"

"Oh. I have heard you speak of her. Tony, maybe you need to think about a future with this woman. I've never seen you smile so when you mention someone."

Tony laughed and nodded his head. "I'll take it under advisement, your maje-"

"Oh goodness! I'm Ashena. Please, don't 'your majesty' me."

He teased, "Can I call you, Shenny?"

"You have always made me laugh. Everyone. Let's get this meeting started. Please. Take a seat."

They all sat down at a round table together. The servants walked out and closed the door to the room behind him. On the table where assorted sweets and biscuits of odd colors and flavors. They all made themselves a small plate and sipped some odd hot drink while Lartius began.

"First of all, thank you all for coming. The Queen Ashena, and I have been talking about the situation over on Andromeda. Her idea to bring you all together to discuss this was in an attempt to keep it away from anyone that might be listening to any radio communications coming from either of our planets."

Ashena nodded. "Yes. The Arions we have captured, have confessed their intentions to transport more children from our world."

The Doctor put his elbows on the table. "More? That means they had some."

Ashena looked back at him. "They did. We have them now, and are interviewing the children to see what else we can charge the Arions with. However, according to Soler, they are not the same Arions that had him. Which leaves us with a problem."

Lewis sat back and sighed, "They are still out there."

Ashena nodded. "Yes. It was our intentions to charge them with the boy's murder. That would allow us to prosecute them more harshly."

Tony shook his head. "I don't agree with that. If his father hears he's been killed, it's going to destroy him."

Summus pointed at him, "I agree with you, Tony. Which is why I have postponed that announcement. Instead I have launched ten crafts to find the other Arions, or Magneer. There has been no mention of him except to the commanding officer of each squadron now. They are to make contact with Magneer, and explain the situation."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Really?"

Ashena nodded. "This is of extreme importance. We can't allow our world, or any other, to live in fear."

Tony asked, "I don't understand how you fit into this, Lartius."

Lartius sighed, "Because they have now been spotted here. A patrol caught sight of them only two days ago. A small craft. They fired on us, and they were destroyed. Thank you for that heat reading sensor, Tony. Hell of a thing."

Tony grinned back at the Doctor.

The Doctor pat his arm, proudly.

Lartius nodded, "It's brilliant. We wouldn't have detected them otherwise. The planetary defense system that you set up with Legate, has saved us. All of our thanks."

Lenox chuckled proudly. "My brother is proving to live up to the honor of his name."

Lartius smiled, "Indeed."

The Doctor waved his hand. "Well, hang on. If they are now spotted on two planets, this is no longer a matter you can legally handle on your own."

Lartius groaned, "Which is why we are keeping it secret. The Shadow Proclamation has very strict rules with this, but I don't feel that they would give us much say in this matter. As long as it's only a matter on Andromeda, they do not have to be notified."

The Doctor sat back, crossed his arms and shook his head. "This is a dangerous game you are playing. Why?"

Ashena spoke. "We've seen it on our world already. As soon as it becomes known that they are talking children, we have people seeing them everywhere. Nothing invokes emotion like a lost child."

"But, they could send someone to help."

Lartius shook his head. "No. That's the last thing I want here. Very few of our people are even left. This will force them to leave for sure. Every year, we have less and less attend the Academy. We are a dying race now. I don't want to invite more trouble."

The Doctor groaned.

Lartius held his hand out, "And my grandson. Lenox. He has asked to speak to you, Queen Ashena."

Ashena smiled warmly at him. "Of course. What is it?"

"All of these children you will recover from these Arions, will need to go someplace. If only for a temporary period of time. I would like to offer our colony. We can work with officials from your world, and our own, to help them get back home."

Ashena nodded, "This is very wise. Safe from harm. Why would you do this?"

"Our planet is set up with similar defense systems to this one, and your own. But, there are no castles…no media….no huge hospitals….just a trained town of adults who only have the children's best interests at heart. Our small hospital is a simple cottage. Very warm and welcoming to small children. We feel it would be better suited to the situation."

She smiled. "Yes. That would be wonderful. Thank you so much, Lenox. Please let me know whatever you will need."

Lenox pointed to the Doctor. "And I would like to ask you, John. To come and oversee the care of the children, when they are delivered to us."

The Doctor nodded his head, "I'd be happy to."

Ashena spoke, "There are seven now, which we will send to you immediately. They are already overwhelmed with everything. Summus, please see to it."

Summus sipped his hot drink. "It has been done. They will be there later tonight. I'll send another ship tomorrow. Just tell me what you need as far as supplies."

Lenox pointed to the man next to him. "My second in command, Julian, will help me with that. Also, any children who are not able to return to their homes, we would be happy to allow to remain with us. These children will need someone to care for them. Both their injuries seen and unseen. I'm sure Tony has already stumbled into that with the child he is caring for."

They looked back at Tony. He nodded his head. "Soler has really been through it. He doesn't talk about it, but I think he….is reflecting his present environment. He seems very happy, he's gaining weight finally, and we've only hit a few bumps along this road. The Quauthin of the Prime Guard have prepared me a report, which I'll share with you, Lenox. I've not read the entire thing as yet, because they keep adding to it, but what I have read has been extremely helpful."

Lartius asked. "What would you recommend after caring for this child?"

"Lenox would be better suited to ask that. Or Pepper. She's the one that really cared for him that first week. She told me that they drew a lot of pictures together."

Lenox nodded, "Art therapy, yes. Good idea. Continue that."

"It opened a lot of discussion, that I don't believe they would have had. He also has become extremely protective of her. John calls him his …. Honorem Quauhtin."

Lartius chuckled. "Appropriate."

"He's a great kid. Lenox advised me to reassure him that he's safe, spend time with him, and play games. When he asks the tough questions, just to be honest with him."

Lenox asked, "Has he talked about it?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Not to me. I don't think he's ready yet. We've managed to keep him distracted by his new environment. Once it becomes more familiar to him, I think he will open up."

The Doctor added, "He has been spending time with our Nanny. She is educating him. He has had no education to speak of at all. He couldn't even count. That's something you will need to be prepared for, Lenox."

Lenox nodded. "I haven't thought of that. I'll get things in place. Thank you."

Lartius sat back and pat the arms of his chair. "My wife is back on Jalikapo. I'll join her tonight for a meeting there with their Queen. Her mother. They have already sent five units here to help us keep watch for the Arions. Last year we had ten Rixalarians from there and as of yesterday, they have sent thirty to the Academy."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Rixalarians training to be Quauhtin?"

"It only made sense. Their natural abilities will serve them well. I'm going to look for a few new instructors, just for them, to help them develop their abilities even more."

The Doctor looked impressed. "We need to chat, later."

Lartius chuckled, "Certainly."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43 - Da Da

_I felt that other chapter was just too long. This seemed a natural break. :)_

 _I'll try to update later today. :) Thank you for the reviews. The ARIONS ARE COMING!_

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 43 - Da Da

Jane sat on a bench in the busy police station. She couldn't believe she was there. How was she going to get home? Who should she even call? John and Lewis were both out of town. She didn't even know their numbers. She didn't even know Lance's last name! How could she have let herself get caught up in such a whirl-wind romance?

"Stupid. Stupid woman." She thought to herself as she looked at her hands that she nervously rubbed together.

Someone sat next to her and laid their arm on the back of the bench.

"Are you alright?"

She looked next to her and saw Legate. Overcome with relief, she embraced him. He laughed and held her.

"I didn't know how to ring you." She told him.

He smiled at her. "Oh, don't worry about that. Lance notified us. I brought some help."

Just as he said that, another man who Jane had only seen on a million posters and ads, knelt in front of her and smiled warmly. He offered his hand to her. "Hello, Jane. I'm Pete. I'm sorry we're meeting like this."

Her mouth gapped open. She hadn't thought that the famous Peter Tyler would come to help Lance out of such a situation. She offered him her hand and was unable to speak over the shock of him being there.

He chuckled. "Out of all of these guys, I didn't expect I would ever have to come bail Lance out of jail."

She suddenly found her voice, "Mr. Tyler. It wasn't his fault! There was this guy-"

Pete nodded and chuckled, "Oh, I know. And you kicked him? Are they pressing charges against you?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "They've mentioned it."

He nodded proudly. "We'll be out of here in a bit. Don't worry about anything. Legate. You're with her."

"Yes, sir." Legate said.

Pete stood up and buttoned his jacket to the suit he wore. He turned around and nodded to Bassanio and Aemilius. They walked over to a policeman, who immediately took them through a door. No doubt to where they keeping Lance.

Jane sighed. She looked back at Legate, who was holding a tissue for her. "Need this?"

She took it and groaned. "This has been a hell of a day."

He nodded, "It's a problem with Lance. He seems to get arrested wherever he…..goes. I've never told Pete about it. He's skilled at being at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"I swear, this was not his fault." She said as she wiped her eyes.

Lance sat next to her with his arm on the back of the bench. "It never is. He… he is a magnet for trouble. He probably hasn't told you about Epsilon Olympia 5, Pertinax or even…."

She looked at him, completely confused. "What?"

Legate bit his lip. "Right. Well, nevermind. I'll let him tell you about that. Similar to this."

She sighed, "I can't believe this. I don't even know how I'll get back-"

"Do you need to return? I'll take you back….wait….Lance says he will. Just give him a moment."

She dropped her hands and looked back at Legate. "What do you mean that Lance says he will? Did he call you?"

Legate didn't know how to answer. "Ummm…."

"Well, I didn't think about that. They do give them one phone call. I suppose that's how you knew he was here."

Legate nodded his head. "Yes."

"Gosh. This just….I can't even believe this."

"Don't worry about Lance. I've known him a long time. He's fine."

"He's probably locked in a jail cell with that ass from the restaurant."

Legate shook his head. "No. He's in a little room. He says there is a table and a police officer who has asked him a million questions. He's eating….donuts."

"Donuts?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "He's fine. I'm telling you. Lance is a good guy, but…this is just a problem with him."

"Getting arrested?"

"Yes. It's a problem with a lot of us. Surprisingly." He turned to her and quickly added, "But, he's trained to withstand torture. So, don't worry-"

"The actual hell?! They aren't torturing him!" Jane said a bit too loudly.

The entire police station got quiet and looked back at her. Legate looked around. "We're practicing for a play. Might as well. You know….to pass the time."

The police station went back to the loud, busy sounds of everyone doing a million different things at once.

Jane sighed and laid her head on Legate's shoulder. He kissed her head and held her. "Jane. It's alright."

Meanwhile, the police chief walked with Pete Tyler and the two Quauthin down the hallways. "It was a simple fight. The restaurant owner hasn't decided whether he wants to press charges or not."

Pete nodded his head. "Well, that would be difficult to do. This man, and the lady he was with, are both protected by the President of Great Britain. They have immunity, as a matter of national security. I'm sure you understand."

Pete reached in his jacket and pulled out a bit of paper. He handed it to the chief, who looked it over and nodded. "Well, that settles that. He's free to leave then. He's just in here."

The chief opened the door to a small integration room. Lance sat at a table. He stood up when Pete walked in the room. Pete walked over and shook his hand. "Hey, Lance."

Lance smiled, "Hey, Pete. Thanks for coming."

Pete looked around and asked the chief. "We need the room for a bit."

The chief nodded and left them in the room together.

Bassanio looked around and unplugged the back of a camera that sat in the corner of the room, filming everything. He looked at his wrist and nodded. "You're all clear."

Pete smiled and laughed under his breath. "I always thought I would have to get John out of jail first, out of you lot. I never would have guessed it would be you."

Lance chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a problem I have. I am grateful you are here."

Pete looked at the paperwork they had put on the table for Lance to fill out. He hadn't written anything down on it. Pete nodded and crumbled it up. "Legate is with Jane. She's just outside."

Lance groaned. "Damn. I can't believe this happened. I've been staying close to my primaries to prevent something like this."

Pete smiled, "I think she's a keeper. If you can….get over this secret you have."

"That's a big problem at the moment."

Pete nodded his head. "There's always a problem. But, I hear she sent the guy that attacked you to the hospital."

Lance looked surprised. "She did?"

"Severe testicular trauma. Stand away from her when you finally tell her, mate. Or, find a cup."

Lance rubbed his face and laughed. "Wow."

Pete laughed, "Let's go. Let's not keep her waiting."

Lance nodded and walked out of the room with Bassanio. Pete tossed the papers in the trash. They walked back down the hall and opened the door to the room with all of the activity. He saw Legate sitting next to Jane, whisper that she needed to look up. She rose her head and a smile spread across her face. He walked over to her and embraced her.

Legate pat him on the shoulder. "Pete has a car waiting. Come on."

Lance held onto Jane's hand and the group walked out of the police station. There were three black cars waiting to receive them. Jane couldn't believe it. In the middle of the motor pool, was a stretch limo. Bassanio held open the door for them and they all climbed inside.

As they departed the station, Pete poured himself a drink. "Lance? Bassanio? Jane? Legate?"

They all accepted the drink that Pete made.

Jane suddenly remembered, "Legate? If you are here, who's watching Arles?"

He smiled, "He's with his Grand."

Pete chuckled, "Getting spoiled. Ridiculously. Jackie loves those children. She's asked for me to have us all pop back to her."

Lance held Jane's hand, "Umm…I need to get Jane back to her-"

"I'm not arguing with Jack's. Neither are you." Pete insisted.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked back into his suite. He could feel that Samuel was asleep, warm and cozy. He saw the back of Rose's head as she sat on the sofa. He smiled as he felt her happiness at his return.

 _'He's been sleeping since you left.'_ Rose told him in his head.

He walked over and gently sat down next to her. She held Samuel, curled up in his favorite blue blanket, sound asleep in her arms. The Doctor looked back and took a pillow from the edge of the sofa. He propped it under her arm to help support Sam's weight.

"Better?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Shhh….I want to see if he'll do it again."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. _'Ashena asked where you were.'_

She spoke in his head. _'I just felt like I needed to be here. You didn't need me for that meeting.'_

He tucked her hair behind her ear. _'I can feel that. Why are you so worried?'_

She shook her head. _'It's stupid, really.'_

He held his lips to her head, _'Your feelings are never stupid.'_

 _'Are you certain, that he is alright? He just seems to be doing everything so fast. Talking? Crawling? Trying to walk? Isn't this early for this?'_

 _'Well, how old was Tony?'_

She sighed, _'I don't know.'_

Sensing she was rather upset about it, he took his screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned Samuel. He flipped it around and looked at it. _'He's fine. Rose, he's fine.'_

She kissed Samuel's head again. _'I don't know why I feel like this.'_

 _'We worried the entire time you were pregnant, that he wouldn't be alright. For you to be able to sit here and hold him, and he's fine….baby, we never dreamed this would happen. But, really. He's alright.'_

She looked back in his eyes.

He smiled warmly at her. _'It is normal to worry. You are an amazing Mum. That's the reason you worry so much.'_

She smiled at him and whispered, "Listen to this."

She brought her lips to Samuel's head and whispered. "Who loves you, little boy?"

Samuel smiled in his sleep and laughed.

The Doctor smiled at his son.

Rose kissed the baby and giggled. "Tell me, who loves you?"

Samuel yawned, "Da."

Rose looked back at the Doctor's surprised face.

She whispered to Sam, "Who?"

Samuel continued to sleep. "Da. Da. Da. Da."

The Doctor laughed, "Well, he can say my name!"

Rose laughed, "He only says it in his sleep. He's been doing it for days. I haven't told you because I thought he would surely say it when he's awake."

He smiled proudly at his son. "Your Da Da does love you. So much."

Rose smiled at him, "Seems fitting that he only says it in his sleep."

The Doctor looked back at her, "Why's that?"

"Because you talk so much in your sleep."

He shook his head, "No, I don't."

Rose laughed, "Oh, yes you do."

"When do I do that?"

"Nearly every night. I look forward to your crazy conversations. It's rarely in English."

He propped his head on his fist and looked at her. "Oh, I don't do that-"

She laughed, "Oh, you do that. Last night, you asked if I wanted chips."

He smiled at her. "I was dreaming about us. We were sitting on the ship at home, eating chips."

She giggled at him. "You don't do it all of the time. Just…."

He smiled in disbelief. "I don't believe I even do it at all."

"Oh, baby. You do. And wow."

He laughed, "What else have I said?"

She smiled, "Oh, gosh. You've always done it, but it's only been recently that it's almost become a nightly thing. You usually are talking to Genie, or me, or someone."

He nodded, "Susan. I'm speaking to Susan."

"Or, someone-"

He shook his head. "No. It's Susan. She has been on my mind more lately. I dream about her a lot."

Rose looked back at him. "I never understand what you are saying to her."

"Why?"

"Because you are speaking Gallifreyan or something-"

"But, I spoke to you before we left in Gallifreyan , and you understood me."

She shook her head and laughed in disbelief. "I did. And I have no idea how that even happened."

He looked confused at her. "Really? So….if I was to say…." He spoke several sentences in Gallifreyan to her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you said."

"Okay, that's strange. Really?"

"Really. I have a theory."

He nodded at her. "Alright, Doctor Rose Tyler…..ummm…Smith. What's your theory?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Nothing so grand. I think it's something to do with us being joined. I can feel you so much…deeper…when we are….well…making love."

He rose his eyebrows. "Oh!"

"So, maybe it's something I can do in…that moment?"

He nodded and smiled. "Something new to try."

She laughed back at him. "I knew that's what you would say."

"When do you want to test this theory?"

"And I knew that is what you would say next."

He laughed with her.

Friday spoke, "Rose. There is a call from Jackie Tyler for you."

"Put on the screen in here, please."

Jackie Tyler appeared on the screen. "Well, there you lot are."

The Doctor had to be cheeky. "Were we missing?"

"That Lance isn't. Pete just went to Miami to get him out of jail."

The Doctor laughed. Rose looked shocked. "What? Lance?" She looked back at the Doctor. "Did you know about this?"

He stood up and took Samuel from her. "Yes. But, he's asked me not to tell his brothers."

Jackie put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Well, I'm shocked by the entire thing. Who is this woman he's with?"

The Doctor walked around the room, holding Samuel in his arms. "Her name is Jane. Jane Vasquez. She's alright."

Rose shook her head. "She's the photographer I hired-"

"Oh! That's where I've heard that name before. Brilliant!"

Rose shook her head, "Why is that brilliant, mum?"

"Never you mind. Anyway. I needed to talk to you just real quick."

The Doctor walked with Samuel in his arms, over to the kitchen. Rose didn't notice what he was doing. He seemed to be humming at Samuel as he slept.

Jackie continued. "When are you lot coming back? We have that….thing-"

Rose nodded, "Yes. Howie's thing. We'll be there."

The Doctor walked over to Rose and handed her a cup of tea. She smiled at looked up at him, "Oh, thank you."

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "This isn't a tux thing, is it?"

Rose laughed, "No. No tux."

He nodded and walked back into the kitchen, carrying Samuel. Rose smiled at him and looked back at Jackie's image. "Mum. We'll be there."

"You wouldn't believe that Pete Tyler. Do you know what he has done now?"

Rose sipped her tea. "I'm rather more interested in what Lance has done."

Jackie threw up her hand, "Oh, I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	44. Chapter 43 - Arions Arrive

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 43 - Arions Arrive

Pepper walked with Lewis through the hallways of the grand castle. Pepper wore a lovely, black dress and her hair down.

Pepper looked around at all of the ornate carvings throughout the ancient castle. Scenes depicting battles with species she didn't recognize, with large space ships she couldn't even imagine. Throughout the hallways, hung paintings of the former Kings and members of the royal families of the past. Lewis stopped at one painting in particular and smiled at the young man who looked back at him.

Pepper stopped and looked at the painting with Lewis. "Who is he?"

Lewis smiled, "His name was Lavatch. This was painted when he was really young. Probably, in his 20s, 30s."

Pepper smiled, "Just a kid, then?"

Lewis nodded, "Yes."

They walked a bit further and Lewis stopped at another painting. This one was of a King, Queen and a small baby. Lewis chuckled, "That's Lavatch when he was a baby. Wow. I wonder if he had so much hair."

"Not as much as his sons had later. I remember it clearly." A voice called down from down the hallway.

Pepper and Lewis turned to see Tony walking with a man who looked younger than Tony. Tall, with dark hair and extremely handsome.

Tony took Pepper's hand and smiled warmly at her. "King Lartius. May I present my Princess? This is Pepper."

The King bowed his head. "It is my extreme honor to meet you."

Pepper smiled at him. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm sorry, but I'm not certain what I should do?"

Lartius smiled, "Tony said the exact same thing when he met me."

Tony smiled, "And then I remember I asked if you wanted to play cards with us."

"And if I brought any money. Yes." Lartius laughed.

Lewis crossed his arms and laughed. "That sounds right. Did you play?"

Lartius pointed at Lewis. "Against your brother, Lance? I do love a challenge."

Lewis chuckled, "Of course, sir."

Lartius laughed, "We're rather informal. Tony is a dear friend of mine. I prefer to treat everyone as family. Treat me as you would…." He pointed at Lewis. "Primus Lewis."

Pepper nodded. "Alright."

Lartius smiled at Tony. "You did not exaggerate when you described her beauty. Wow."

Tony rubbed his eyebrow and noticed Pepper blushing a bit.

"Well, thank you." She smiled.

Lartius asked Tony. "May I?"

Tony looked confused. "May you, what?"

Lewis smiled, "He wants to know if he may touch her. It's a tradition among some cultures."

Tony nodded in understanding. "Oh. That's completely up to her. I don't make that decision."

Pepper smiled back at him. "Thank you, Tony." She held her hand out to the King. He took it in his own and kissed her hand.

"Wow. What a precious thing you have, Tony. Such a lucky man. Are you….from…..Terra?"

Pepper looked confused.

Tony quickly explained, "Most people from other worlds call Earth, Terra. Yes. Pepper's family is from there."

Lartius touched his own hair. "Your hair."

Pepper smiled, "Yes. It's red. It's common with the part of Terra where my family is from."

Lartius smiled and shook his head. "I've never seen hair like that before. Beautiful."

Lewis cleared his throat.

Lartius chuckled and let go of Pepper's hand. He nodded to Lewis, "Indeed. Thank you, Lewis. So, what were you saying about Lavatch here?"

Lewis crossed his arms and looked at the painting. "Did he have this much hair when he was born?"

"I have no idea. But, let me see the picture of your son. I wonder how much they resemble."

Lewis handed the King his phone with a photo of Arles. He looked at the painting and nodded. "Yes. He looks a lot like Lavatch." He handed his phone back to Lewis. "No doubt, Lavatch would have been extremely proud of his grandson. Grandchildren, are like nothing else."

Tony took Pepper's hand and looked back at Lartius. "Who is this, Lavatch?"

Lartius smiled at Lewis. "A very, honorable Quauthin. Father of four sons. One a Primus. All of them, great men."

Tony pointed at Lewis. "Your father?"

Lewis nodded. "Yes. Lartius. Excuse me, but, if you don't mind-"

"Yes. Of course."

Lewis smiled at his king and walked back down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

Lartius looked back at Pepper and Tony. "He has other arrangements. It is my understanding that no one knows of your intentions to make the life promise to one another."

Pepper smiled, "That's true. Just us. You."

Tony nodded, "Primus John and Rose. That's all."

Lartius nodded, "I understand. Well, I realize it was probably something you wanted to keep to yourselves a bit longer. So, forgive Tony for telling me."

Pepper grinned. "He explained to me that you were playing cards."

"I was….losing badly."

Tony nodded, "So, was I. So we left and had a drink instead."

Lartius laughed, "Yes. That's how it happened. We started to walk about the castle. Tony saw one of the rooms we have here, and told me of you. Follow me."

Pepper and Tony walked with the King down the hallway. He stopped at a painting and held up his finger. "Just a quick moment here. You would probably find this interesting."

The painting showed four boys, around five years old, standing together and smiling at one another. It appeared to be two sets of twins. Lartius smiled, "The sons of Lavatch. That's how they were known for years. But, you know them as," He pointed to each one individually, "Lance and Luce. Licius and Lewis."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "Why is there a painting of them here?"

Lartius smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't already discovered this. They are members of the Royal family."

Pepper shook her head. "Are they really?"

Tony shook his head and smiled, "Their names begin with 'L'. I should have spotted that."

Pepper looked confused back at him. "What?"

Lartius smiled, "All male members of our family begin with an 'L'. It's to honor the King."

Tony nodded, "Girls' names begin with an 'M'. Because of your wife."

Lartius nodded, "Yes. It's an old tradition."

Pepper shook her head. "Well, wait a second. Arles' name…"

Lartius smiled, "Lewis named him that to honor his wife. It's a tradition, but not a rule. I've always told the family to try to make their own decisions. I was allowed to."

Tony pointed at the painting. "How are they related? Uncles?"

Lartius crossed his arms. "I'll have to think. My grandfather was their father's, brother. There is a grand story about it that has been told over and over to every Quauthin. Their father, was King. But, was very young and came to my father to ask him to rule in his place."

"Really?" Pepper asked.

"Yes. Lavatch never wanted to rule. Then, after his children were born, it was something he never wanted for them."

Tony was still processing this new information. "So, hang on. You're saying if Lavatch had ruled…one of the brothers would be king?"

Lartius shrugged his shoulders. "They still might be. It's up to them. Well, and my grandsons. One has already ruled off world and has asked not to return to that life."

"But, don't you have a say in this? I'm sorry, I just find this…odd."

The King smiled, "Most people do. We know it's a responsibility that one of us has to do. I was pleased to take the position. But, I understand why they prefer the life they live instead. There's more freedom. They can travel. Keep their families safer without this knowledge. They can be on their own. Without a Quauthin guard, because they are one for themselves."

Tony smiled. "Okay, that I understand. Interesting."

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "This is just….I never knew."

"No one does. I only tell you because Tony is the sort of person that will explore it until he gets the answer."

Pepper nodded and looked back at Tony. "You have a good impression of him. Yes."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Lartius chuckled. "It's not a huge secret. But, it's something the brothers do not speak of. They are busy living their lives and protecting what is important. I want them to do that. That's what their father wanted for them. I'm to honor his wishes, and theirs."

Tony looked at the picture. "This is interesting. Who is the eldest out of the brothers?"

Lartius smiled, "I wonder if you can guess?"

"Lewis. Definitely." Tony nodded.

Pepper shook her head. "No. I don't think so."

Lartius smiled at her. "The lady is right. In order, they are Lance, Luce, Licis and then Lewis. Just as they are painted here."

Tony smiled, "Lewis is the youngest?"

Lartius nodded, "They were never told until they were older. That was my decision. They always seemed to be looked at as a quarter of a person, rather than individuals. I didn't want one to have more attention than the other one due to where he ranked in order of taking the throne. I told them for their birthday. They turned 200, 18 years ago. I decided it was time they knew then."

Pepper looked impressed. "Wise."

Lartius nodded, "That's why I'm the King. Come."

Tony took Pepper's hand and they continued to walk down the hallway with Lartius. Pepper smiled back at him. Lartius was nothing like she had expected. Youthful, and full of life. Quick-witted and surprisingly, he reminded her of Tony. She knew why they got along so well.

He opened a pair of tall, beautifully carved doors and led them into a small, round room with a very tall ceiling. It looked like it had been carved out of the inside of a large tree. Small, stained glass windows illuminated the room along with candles. It was beautiful and ancient.

Lartius turned around and held his hands out to present it to them. Pepper smiled. His movements even reminded him of Tony. She had seen him to do exact same thing.

"So, this is it. The Chamber of the Life Promise of the Quauthin. In Ancient Times, and even in modern times, this room is where two people would make a promise to forever love and care for one another."

Pepper looked around the room. "This is…beautiful."

"Now, this is just an option. I'm not sure of your customs on Terra. Here, it's just a promise between two people. I can witness it and it would be….official. Well, here. Well, several more places. I'm not sure of Terra. I have Quauhtin who serve there, so probably so. Yes, that seems right. Hell, I'll declare it so."

Tony looked around. "How do you even fit ten more people in this room?"

"Oh. In my presence, you just have to name them. Well, because of the room's size."

Tony nodded and looked back at Pepper. "Well, what do you think?"

"This is so beautiful. I love this." Pepper told them as she looked around the room. "This is just….perfect."

Tony grinned back at Lartius. "I knew she would love this."

Lartius brought their attention to a small box that sat on the tiny table. "Allow me to give you this as your first wedding gift. This box…I'm not sure what it would be called in your language. Forgive me. It contains stones from the creation of this room. You are to each take one, each day of your agreement, and name something you are grateful for. Let me show you. My wife is not present, so I will do hers as well."

He picked up the two stones. With each sentence he placed a stone back into the box. "I'm grateful that I will be with you soon. I am pleased you are enjoying spending time with your family." He picked up another stone and smiled at them both. "I'm very pleased that you are safe and well." He pointed at them. "It's a habit. I always end with that one. No matter how many I have put back into the box."

"So, we just do one a day?" Tony asked.

"You can do the entire box if you like. I have often done that. So, has my wife. Martiea. We have so much to be grateful for. It was easy. I encourage you both to see if you can fill the box, but together. Only positive, goes into this box. When you look for what is right instead of what is wrong, you're going to only find what is right. What is good."

Pepper smiled. "That's a lovely tradition."

Tony took Pepper's hand, "Can you excuse us, just a second?"

Lartius nodded. "I'll just be outside. Certainly. Take your time."

Pepper watched Lartius leave, taking the steps two a time. She felt Tony kiss her hand. She looked back at him smiling at her.

"Okay, you're going to think I've lost my mind." Tony started.

"Way too late for that, Tony."

He laughed. "Okay, fair enough. What do you think?"

She looked around. "Tony, this is so beautiful. Better than anything I could imagine."

He pointed up, "Magical, isn't it? And did you see that?"

She looked up and saw what appeared to be white stars that hovered overhead.

"What is that?"

He chuckled, "I have no idea. But, this is what I want to ask you. What if we did this?"

"Okay?"

"Here?"

She nodded, "I like that idea."

"Now?" he asked and grit his teeth as he looked back at her.

She didn't say anything and stared at him.

He held his breath, waiting for her to answer.

"Now?" She asked him quietly.

"Pepper, I love you. You love me. We know we want to do this. I think it should be something just we know for a while, to help you become more comfortable with the whole idea. I know I'm a pain in the ass, but-"

"Okay." Pepper told him.

He couldn't believe she had agreed to it so quickly. He smiled, "What? Really?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I know I want this. I don't want a big wedding-"

"If you decide you do later-"

"Then we'll do that-"

"At the winery-"

She laughed, "Or somewhere."

"Not Vegas." He insisted.

"Not Vegas." She agreed and laughed.

He smiled at her. "So, just us? That's alright?"

"I think we need Lartius, too." She grinned at him.

He grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her. When he looked back in her eyes he asked her quietly, "I'm asking you again. Will you marry me?"

"Does this mean you will stop asking?"

He thought for a few moments. "I haven't decided."

She laughed in disbelief. "You are such a pain in the ass."

Tony called towards the door, "Hey, Lartius! Come here. I need a favor."

Lartius stepped back into the room, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, Tony."

Tony held Pepper's hand in his own. "My princess and I have decided we would like to make the promise here."

He smiled at them both. "Wonderful! When?"

"What are you doing in the next ten minutes?"

Lartius laughed and pat Tony on the shoulder. "My dear friend. You remind me of myself. I was the same way with Martiea. Tell me your Ten."

Tony explained to Pepper. "I have to pick Ten people who will help you, in case I'm not able to."

Lartius nodded, "Tony is making this promise in the presence of the Quauthin King. It is our tradition. It is said that a Quauthin Warrior is worth ten men. I declared Tony worthy of a Quauhtin title, the last time he was here. He has helped out this world, and so many others with his brilliant mind."

Pepper looked back at Tony in surprise. "You didn't tell me that!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It slipped my mind."

She rolled her eyes at him as Lartius continued. "The ten men he will name are bound to protect you, come to your aid, and anyone you consider family. In this tradition, these people become members of your own family. From the beginning of this promise."

Pepper smiled, "What a lovely tradition."

Lartius took out a scroll. "I'll record your Ten here. You may announce it when you are ready. If you know their titles, include that."

Tony took Pepper's hands in his. "Okay. One. Honorem Quauhtin Soler of Chaomlean, son of Mageer, and protector of the house of Stark."

Lartius nodded and made a note. "Two?"

"King Lartius of the Quauthin people."

Lartius smiled, "It is my honor. Continue."

"Primus Johnathan Smith, Praetor Lance, Primus Lewis."

Lartius nodded, "Wise choices. Yes."

"Patriarch Peter Tyler of Terra." Tony smiled with Pepper.

"Okay, next is Seven."

"Legate, grandson to the great King Lartius."

Lartius smiled proudly, "Yes, and Eight?"

"Poltious. Father to Legate."

Lartius nodded and smiled. "And One to the King of the Quauhtin. Continue."

"Tony Tyler. Son to the Patriarch Peter Tyler of Terra and keeper of Zeus."

Pepper smiled at him.

Tony looked back at Lartius. "Is that ten?"

Lartius counted, "No. You need one more man."

Tony thought, "One more."

"It is your choice."

Tony nodded, "Got it. Gene. Gene Smith the Honest of Terra and Jalikapo. Worth at least two men."

Pepper laughed under her breath. "Indeed."

Lartius recorded it. Rolled up the scroll and put it in a compartment in the wall. Tony and Pepper watched as he turned around and spoke some odd words in the Quauthin language. The stars that Tony had pointed out before, floated down and surrounded them. Pepper and him smiled at one another.

Lartius spoke. "You have both asked me, as King of the Quauthin people, and as a friend to you both, to witness this promise to one another. Pepper. Would you repeat after me?"

She smiled without taking her eyes off of Tony. "Yes."

Lartius recited the words of the promise. She repeated them as she looked at Tony's smiling face. He rose her hands to his lips, more than once, to kiss her hands. She also noticed that he mouthed that he loved her as she listened to the words she was to repeat.

Lartius nodded to him. "Right. Now, Tony. It is your turn."

Tony glanced back at Lartius. "I've got it. I don't need help."

Lartius bowed to him.

Tony kissed Pepper's hand again and looked into her eyes. "Pepper. "You are what burns brightest in my soul. You are the reason I draw each breath, the reason my heart beats, the reason my skin can feel. You are the one that I choose to be mine. To live to serve. To share my life with. To protect what is most dear to me, you and your love. Please accept this as my promise."

Lartius smiled. "I declare this promise has been made! Please, Tony, thank your bride for us both."

Pepper held onto his neck and felt his hands on wrap around her waist as he stepped as close to her as he could stand. Her lips met his in celebration of their promise to one another. As they kissed, Pepper smiled at the realization that she had just married him.

He kissed the end of her nose.

She whispered, "Oh, Tony. I love you."

He smiled at her. "Always, I will love you."

She returned his smile.

He looked back at the King and offered his hand. "Thank you. So much, Lartius."

Lartius hugged them both. "I couldn't be more pleased! And of course, I will keep your secret. Please, let me know when it becomes known."

Pepper kissed the king's cheek. "Thank you."

The King spoke some more words that they didn't understand, and the lights danced back to the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in the control room of the Doctor's ship. He was listening to music and singing along to the Isley's Brother's song, "This Old Heart of Mine" loudly. He had watched Ashena's ship and the small ship of Lenox's depart over an hour ago. He still had the ship cloaked and saw small ships running patrols around the planet.

He sang to the tune, "Turn on the thermal sensor for me, Friday."

The screen flipped to thermal imagery. He sat up in his seat as the screen showed a huge Arion ship that had just came out of orbit. "Friday. I need the Doctor."

"The comm is connected."

The Doctor's annoyed voice could be heard. "What?"

"I have an Arion ship off the port bow."

"What? Now?"

"Yep. Get your ass up here."

"Alert Tony and Lewis. Get them back aboard now."

"Copy that!"

Jack pressed a few buttons. "Tony and Lewis. We have company up here and your presence as been requested."

Tony groaned, "Who is it?"

"Arions. If you are near Lartius, have him alert his men. We're still cloaked and haven't been detected as yet."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Tony looked at Lartius. "It might be the ones who had Soli."

Lartius nodded. "Go. I will serve as your Second, and protect your Princess. Go."

Tony looked back at Pepper. She looked frightened, but determined. "Please be careful."

"I'll come back to you." He kissed her again and ran out of the room.

Lartius put his hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	45. Chapter 44 – Battle of the Quauthin Home

_We've been out camping this weekend. OH, the IDEAS I have. :)_  
 _Thank you all again for reading this story. These poor people just have no idea what I've got planned for them in the future. Oh, but onto the ARIONS!_

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 44 – Battle of the Quauthin Homeworld

The Doctor ran into the Control Room. "Have we been detected?"

"No." Jack replied. "They seem more interested in that patrol just there."

"Are they cloaked?"

"Arions? Yes. Patrol, no. But, I'm not detecting any life signs."

The Doctor nodded, "Drones, most likely."

Tony's voice could be heard over the speaker. "I'm suiting up. Where the hell are they?"

Jack spoke, "Port side, 14 degrees down."

"Copy that." Tony said.

The Doctor spoke, "Tony. They are cloaked. If the patrol can see them-"

"Understood. I'll take care of it."

A buzzer went off in the Control Room.

"We have intruders." The Doctor said in disbelief. "That can't be right."

XxxxxxxXxxxxx

Soli and Genie sat in the ball pit inside of the playroom. Genie laid her head back and tossed a ball up into the air. "Oh. That was fun. What shall we play now?"

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" Soli asked her.

"Going back to the flat and having ice cream."

Soli laughed. "That sounds good. I wonder if Tony has returned yet?"

"Where was he going?"

"To the surface. He told me he would play football this afternoon."

Genie laughed, "Uncle Tony doesn't play football. Are you certain?"

Soli shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "That's what he said. I asked him to give it a try."

Genie stood up and Soli helped her through the small opening of the ball pit.

Soli spoke. "I love this play room. I could stay in here all day."

Genie laughed, "I have before. It's….." Genie's eyes got huge and her mouth gapped open. Soli turned to see what had frightened her. He saw the familiar sight of what appeared to be a large, muscular crocodile with a long neck, standing on its hind legs looking at him. His large form dwarfed the children. Three others stood behind him, looking around at the large room.

"Velt. So, we have found you."

Soli quickly stood in front of Genie. "You are not taking her."

"We'll take whoever we want." The Arion said.

Genie covered her mouth to keep herself from shouting. She was so frightened. She knew her Daddy could feel her emotions and would be running through the door at any moment. She whimpered quietly, "Help, Daddy."

Soli continued to stand in front of her. He took her hand, "Genie. It will be okay."

"I'm frightened." She managed to say.

The Arion walked closer to the children. Soli held his hand out. "Stop! You're not taking her!"

"Don't tell me what I will do, Velt."

Soli remembered what Tony had told him. "Velt means filth. You aren't filth. You are important."

Soli shouted, "Do not call me that!"

The Arion laughed, "That's your name-"

"I am Honorem Quauhtin Soler of Chaomlean, son of Mageer, and protector of the house of Stark and Smith. You will address me as such!"

The Arion laughed. "A Quauthin. Ha!"

Soli clicked a few buttons on his bracelet that Tony had given him. He felt the electricity around him and pulled it in to his body. "Genie. It's going to be okay."

Genie whimpered. "Please let it be."

Soli's hand began to glow white. He whispered to himself, "Just like tossing a ball." He made the motion of throwing a ball and the electrically was shot in a bolt of lightning toward the Arions, hitting him and the three others that stood there. They fell lifeless to the ground.

Genie's eyes became huge. "Did you really just do that?"

Soli took her hand, "Hold onto me tightly."

He imagined himself running as fast as he could to the Control Room. A white light flashed in front of him. The next thing he saw was The Doctor falling on the floor in front of him and Genie.

"Damn. Warp speed on the ship, Soli?" The Doctor laughed.

Soli had apparently run straight into the Doctor who was rushing out of the door to their aid.

Genie took over explaining as she threw her arms around her Daddy's neck. "There are monsters in the playroom, Daddy! Soli fought them!"

Jack nodded his head. "Take care of this here, and I'll take care of that." He rushed out of the door.

Tony's voice could be heard through the speakers. "We have more incoming."

The Doctor held Genie and kissed her cheek. "You are strong, Genie. You are safe."

Genie was trying not to cry. "Where is Mummy?"

"She's safe. She's with Samuel."

Soli looked at the main screen. "John. What is that little ship?"

The Doctor sat Genie in his chair and kissed her head. "Everything is going to be alright." He looked back at the screen. "That is Tony."

He walked over to the panel and held down a button. "Tony. Your Soli just saved my daughter."

Tony laughed, "That's my boy! Way to go, man."

Soli smiled.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"The Arions are on the ship. They were in the playroom."

"Blast the hell out of them?" Tony asked.

"Just like we had practiced." Soli told him proudly.

"I'm so proud of you. Well done. And you protected Gene. Great job!"

Soli looked back up at the Doctor, who rubbed his head proudly. "He's earning his title today. I'm seeing three Arion ships here. What are you reading out there?"

"Four. There's one on the other side of the planet."

The Doctor groaned. "They aren't here for a social engagement."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lartius ran down the hallway of the castle and met up with Lewis and Licis. Pepper held his hand. Lewis looked surprised, "Where is Tony?"

Lartius explained, "He has transported up to help. He has left me in charge of his princess."

Lewis nodded and pointed down the hall. They continued to run just as a siren sounded inside of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony had his suit's cloaking device engaged. "One of these ships are the fuckers that had Soli, isn't it?"

The Doctor's voice spoke in his helmet. "Yes. Soli isn't sure which one it is."

Tony landed on the side of one of the ships. He pulled a panel off of the side and twisted a knob he found there. Suddenly, the ship's cloak disappeared and the ship became visible.

Tony laughed, "And that's when the fight started."

Genie asked, "Daddy! Shoot them!"

The Doctor looked back at her and shook his head. "No. No one knows we're here. We have to stay out of this."

Genie crossed her arms. "Why?"

"If we fire on them, it could begin a war."

The little girl wasn't pleased. "But, they-"

The Doctor turned and looked at her. She groaned and crossed her arms.

Soli pointed to the screen. "They are firing! Will they hit Tony?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It's safe to say those patrols are going to keep them busy. They can't see Tony."

Three Quauhtin ships flew around the visible Arion ship. The Arions fired on the small ships and they spun around to avoid being hit. A dozen more Quauthin ships launched from the surface. Some headed towards the Arions, some quickly disappeared in a blaze of light to quickly escape the battle.

The Doctor pressed a button on the panel. "This is the Primus John of the Prime Guard of Terra. I have a friendly in a personal flight suit around the enemy. Switch viewers to thermal mode and fire at will."

Rose ran into the room holding Samuel. "What do you need me to do?"

He pointed at a chair. "Sit just there. I'll let you know."

She handed him Samuel and sat down at the panel. Soli sat down at the panel next to her. He looked around. "This is weapons. John, are you sure we can't fire?"

"No firing. Otherwise they will know where we are. They haven't seen us yet."

He pat Samuel's back and turned to hand him to Genie. "You. Are on brother duty."

She held Samuel in her arms. "Great, as long as he doesn't poo."

Rose smiled at her remark. Jack came back into the Control Room. "I have four Arions in a tank."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "Good. Any clue how they got in?"

"None."

"Damn. Friday, lock out all transports until further notice. Allow Tony access."

"Yes, Doctor." Friday replied.

"List all contacts within the ship."

Friday spoke. "The only contacts I have are Primus John Smith, Doctor Rose Smith, Genie Smith, Samuel Smith, Soler Chaomlean, Captain Jack Harkness and four Arion prisoners."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Where is Pepper?"

"She's with Lewis. They are leaving the castle." He told her quickly. "Tony. I see three more ships."

"You're about to see another one." He told him as another ship appeared. They heard him laugh, "And FOUR! Oh, I love this shit."

Soler smiled at Tony's voice. "He's disabled the cloaking on all of the Arion ships."

"And the transporting abilities." Jack added. "Damn, hell of a job, Stark."

Tony laughed, "It's what I do, man. I'm on my way back in."

The Doctor nodded. "The door is open. Thanks man."

Soler pointed at the screens. The smaller Arion ships where firing on the larger ships. "Primus. We need to make sure there aren't already children aboard."

The Doctor nodded. "I've already checked. The computer is scanning for them now."

The smaller ships continued to fire on the Arion ships. The Doctor stood and watched the fight. Rose turned and looked at him. "This isn't like you."

He held his hand out. "I've been ordered to stay out of it. Just knowing I'm here could start a war. Keep us cloaked, Jack."

Jack nodded. "We're still hidden."

Soler pointed at another small ship leaving orbit. "There is a small ship departing the castle."

The Doctor nodded, "Protocol. They are moving the King to a secure location."

One of the Arion ships fired and hit the small ship that held the king. The explosion lit up the sky. The Doctor's heart dropped. "Oh no."

Jack read the sensors. "No life form readings."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "I'm done with this. Turn off the cloak."

She rose her eyebrows. She could feel his shock and anger.

Jack looked confused, "They will see us-"

"Turn it off." The Doctor insisted.

Jack looked back at Rose and pressed a button. All of the ships in orbit around them seemed to notice they had appeared. The Doctor stood with his hands on his hips surveying the situation.

Rose saw a button light up. "And we're being contacted by the Arions-"

The Doctor was furious. "Oh, put that on the screen."

Rose pressed a button and gasped when she saw the crocodile looking creature on the screen in front of them. He quickly turned and pat Genie's head. "It's alright."

The Crocodile growled and spoke. "You have my son."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't. I have the son of Mageer."

"He was sold to me-"

"Well, I can't believe that because I know his father. He wouldn't have sold this boy."

"I'm here to tell you he did-"

"And that justifies you to kill a King? A Primus? A Quautin? A Princess?"

Rose realized he was talking about Lewis and Pepper. They had to have been on the ship with the King when it exploded. She turned and covered her mouth and willed the tears not to flow.

"A small payment-"

"The Quauhtin won't see it like that. I know they won't. Neither will the princess' mate. This ends here."

Jack hung his head and looked back at Rose. She understood that he realized who was on the ship, too. He shook his head and mouthed, "This didn't happen."

The Doctor shook his head. "See. You had already made me angry when I found Soler. But, this….no. I'm sorry, but I can't even give you a second chance with this. It's probably for the best, that it's not completely up to me."

Just as he said that, another ship came out of light speed between them. It was bigger than all of the ships in orbit together, smooth and brilliant white. It seemed to reflect the light of the planet below. A smaller, round craft appeared right below it.

The speaker sounded with Poltious' voice. "How late are we?"

"About five minutes. But, the real fight hasn't started yet."

Poltious grunted, "Good. Because I have plenty left in me. I've brought you someone you have been looking for."

Rose saw another button flashing. Tony walked into the Control Room. He had taken off his metal suit and wore the trousers and oxford from his suit that he had worn to the planet.

He looked at the main screen just as its image filled up with a man with a long, black beard. Soler's eyes became huge. "That's him!"

The Doctor smiled, "Mageer of Chaomlean. Your son is safe. The Arions who took him are currently attacking the planet of the Quauhtin. Will you assist?"

Mageer nodded, "Of course. Where is my son?"

The Doctor pointed at Soli who sat in the chair at the weapons panel. Mageer smiled proudly. "Wow. How you have grown."

Soli smiled.

Mageer pointed at someone in his ship and shouted, "Target all weapons to the Arions and fire-"

Soli shouted, "They may be children onboard!"

Mageer nodded, "Quite right. Disable the ships. Drain their power."

"Aye sir." Was heard over the speaker.

Mageer looked back at the screen. "Soler. I'm so pleased to see you. I received Tony's message. Has he treated you well?"

Soler smiled, "He has told me that I am important. He and Primus John have shown me how to be a Khrele."

He laughed proudly. "I couldn't be happier."

Jack looked at the panel, "Doctor. This reading is…not good."

The Doctor looked at the panel. "Mageer. There is a ship entering the Quauhtin orbit with an overheating engine."

Mageer asked his officer, "Life signs on all ships. Which ones have children?"

The officer reported, "Only one, sir."

"Tractor beam and pull it out-"

"It's already in orbit, sir."

Mageer shook his head. "Primus John. Please lock onto the children's signal and transport them to safety. Access code 879200"

The Doctor pointed at Jack. He nodded, "Got them. All clear."

The large ship of Mageer's took heavy fire. A man unseen shouted, "And we have now lost our shielding."

Mageer sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

The officer shook his head. "We burnt it up to get here. It's only a matter of time."

"Can we jump-"

Another man answered, "Negative. The engine is spent."

Mageer sighed, "Soler. My son. Where is this Tony?"

Tony stepped forward. "I'm here."

Mageer smiled. "Thank you for caring for my son. Please see to it that he will grow into the man I know we will both be proud of."

Tony shook his head. "What?"

Mageer pointed at Soler. "Son. I've searched for you since I lost you. The fault was mine, and I'm so sorry. Remember, that I love you more than any father could. Tony, will keep you safe. Remember what got you here, and help someone else. There will always be someone who needs help."

The image went blank. They watched as Mageer took his large ship and positioned it between all four of the Arion ships. The Doctor saw what was about to happen at moments before it did. He quickly moved the ship away just as Mageer's ship exploded in a huge fireball, taking the Arion ships with him. Jack pressed a few buttons. "The Quauhtin homeworld is fine. The atmosphere is protecting it."

Tony covered his mouth in shock at what he just had seen happen. Soler looked back at him. "What happened?"

It was too much. Rose couldn't face the little boy's questions. She covered her face and took a deep breath.

The Doctor pointed at Jack. "Go see to our children we transported onboard. Take them to the med bay and I'll be there shortly."

Jack nodded. "Right." He left the room quickly.

Tony knelt in front of Soler. "I'm so sorry, buddy."

Soler looked back at the screen. "Why did he do that?"

Tony held both of the boy's hands. "To save you. To save the entire planet. Your father is such a brave man."

Soler dropped his head as tears filled his eyes. Tony pulled him into his arms. "It's alright to cry. I've got you."

Soler held Tony tightly and wept.

Rose stood up and wiped her eyes. "Come on Genie."

Genie handed Samuel to Rose and they walked out of the Control Room together. The Doctor sat down at a panel and clicked in a new destination. It showed they would be arriving at Lenox's in about three hours.

Soler wiped his eyes and looked at Tony. "Tony. Why did you say you were sorry?"

"That's what you say when something bad happens."

Soler sniffed his nose. "Then I'm sorry, Tony."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Lartius' ship was destroyed. I saw it leave the castle. John said the Princess was on it."

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "What?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know that for sure."

"Do you freaky head thing and talk to Lartius!"

"I'm not connected with him-"

"Lewis!"

"His doesn't work!"

"Licis!"

"He's not answering!"

Tony closed his eyes. "This isn't happening. That's not what happened. Contact the castle-"

"They are scrambling. It has been damaged."

"She's DOWN THERE!" Tony shouted.

"She's not! Her bracelet is reading she's not on the planet. Lewis isn't there either. It's just… a blank line."

Tony collapsed on the floor. "She's…."

"Tony. I don't know." The Doctor insisted.

Tony looked back at Soler in shock. Soli knelt between his legs and took his hands in his. "Tony. You said it was alright to cry."

Tony shook his head and fought back tears.

Soler held Tony tightly. "We're going to be alright." He told him.

Tony held his eyes shut tightly and whispered to Soler. "She's alright. She's alright."

The Doctor wiped his own eyes and increased the speed to Photoria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 45 - Legate's Message

_I hadn't planned on updating today, but I hurried through the chapter so I could sort this all out. There is just so much bad going on in the world, that I know I needed an escape from reality. Thank you for the reviews. :)_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 45 - Legate's Message

Lance held Jane's hand as they walked into the Tyler Mansion. She couldn't believe she was there. Pete Tyler seemed nicer than she had ever imagined. She watched Legate and Pete walked in front of them. Pete called out as soon as they closed the door. "Jack's. We're back."

Tony Tyler ran down the grand staircase with Zeus, and threw a football at them. Legate quickly extended his hand in front of Pete's face and caught it. Shaken, Pete pat Legate on the back. "Cheers, mate."

Pete pointed at Tony. "Damn it, no football in the house! Haven't we talked about that?"

Tony crossed his arms. "John doesn't have that rule."

"This isn't John's house!" Pete told his son.

Zeus was so happy to see everyone. He got a quick scratch on the head from each member of the group.

Zeus seemed to really like Jane. He sat in front of her and smiled. She knelt down and scratched his face, "Who does the dog belong to?"

Lance smiled, "That's Zeus. He's a trained killer."

Zeus rolled over on his back and showed Jane his belly. Jane laughed at him and rubbed his stomach. Zeus jumped up and playfully ran into the kitchen. "Killer, huh?"

"Vicious." Lance teased.

Tony Tyler groaned. "When is John coming back, Daddy?"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Soon. Where's your Mum?"

"In the kitchen with Arles. Are we babysitting?"

Pete thought for a moment. "Yes. Come and help."

Tony jumped down the last few steps and ran towards the kitchen.

Jane looked around. Jane was in awe that she was walking inside of the famous Tyler Mansion. Lance took her hand as they entered the kitchen. He must have sensed her nervousness. He smiled and told her quietly, "Jackie is nice and I promise I'll be with you the entire time. Everything will be okay. I'll take you back to your flat in just a bit."

She smiled at Lance and whispered, "Thank you."

Then, she heard the unmistakable voice of one, Jacqueline Tyler.

"And you're back!" She stated.

Jane watched Pete kiss his wife quickly. "We're back, my dear."

She laughed and smiled warmly at all of them. She held Arles in her arms. Legate leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Jackie. I'm going to take Tony outside to play football."

Jackie pat him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Legate. I'll have your tea just waiting for you."

Legate smiled at her. "Thank you, Jackie."

Legate bounced the football off of the back of Tony's small head as they walked out of the back door into the gardens.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Be aware of your surroundings." Legate fussed at him.

Lance laughed at them, walked over to Jackie, and kissed her cheek in greetings. "Jackie. I would like to introduce, Jane."

Jackie smiled, "Jane who? Does she have a last name?"

Jane offered her hand, "Vasquez. And you know, I don't know your last name, Lance. What is it?"

Lance thought, "Ummm…."

Pete came to his rescue. "Smith. Lewis Smith is his brother. They are Smiths."

Jackie looked suspicious. "Smith, huh?"

Lance nodded, "Yes. Smith. Lance Smith."

Jackie looked at Jane and nodded her head. "Jane. You are the photographer what Rose has taking pictures of the children. Right?"

Jane looked at Lance, who was taking Arles out of Jackie's arms. "I am."

Jackie took Jane's arm in her own and sat down with her at the table. "I've seen those photos. They are brilliant."

Jane smiled and relaxed, "Well, thank you Mrs. Tyler."

Lance held Arles in his arm as he made cups of tea just on the other side of the bar with Pete. Pete brought over himself and Jackie a cuppa. Lance, with only one hand free, brought Jane her tea and then went back into the kitchen to get his own. He managed to toss Zeus a biscuit.

Jackie seemed to be in a great mood. Pete sat and listened to her speak to Jane as he sipped his tea.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Jack's?" He finally asked.

"I spoke to Rose just a bit ago. They will be home tomorrow."

"But, that's not all. What is going on with them?"

"Sam is saying Da Da."

Lance sat down next to Jane and laughed, "Finally. John was sure he was going say his name last."

Jackie asked, "Has he said yours?"

Lance sipped his tea. "I don't know what he will call me. Probably….Lance."

Pete thought out loud. "Well, Lewis is One. That's why he is 'Papa'."

"No. Lewis is Papa because he wants to raise the boys as if they are brothers. It was an agreement between him and John."

Pete nodded. "Oh. See I wasn't clear on that."

Jackie looked at Jane. "Makes them sound like a couple of gay men if you ask me."

Jane giggled and shook her head. "You have mentioned that with Legate, Lance. You are his Second?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. Lewis' Second. Not Legate's. He hasn't gathered his Ten."

"And Legate is Lewis' Seventh?"

Lance sipped his tea and nodded. "Yes."

She looked back at him. "I have no idea what that means."

Lance smiled. "I should explain. When Lewis married his wife, he had to pick Ten men to come to her aid, or their children's, should the need arise. It's a tradition among us."

"Among bodyguards."

Pete nodded, "The sort of bodyguards they are. Who are the Ten?"

Jackie looked surprised, "You're not one of Lewis' Ten, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "I think I was recovering from….something then. That or Howie was knee deep in trouble with me."

Jackie chuckled, "Knee deep in a bottle, no doubt."

Lance chuckled and counted on his hands, "In order, Lewis' Ten are: John, myself, Licis, Luce, Poltious, Gobbo, Legate, Jack, Tony and Logan."

Jackie looked surprised, "Tony? My Tony?"

Lance smiled and shook his head. "No. Although he could have been named. Certainly."

Jackie sipped her tea. "So, _that Stark_ would have to come and babysit this child if Lewis needed him to?"

Pete laughed, "Oh, that would be fun."

Lance smiled. "Tony is good with Samuel. He doesn't like Arles, yet. He says he's too much like a….umm…"

"Jelly baby." Pete teased. "I've heard him say that. He feels he's going to break him. He's only held him once that I'm aware of."

Jackie nodded, "Well, he is a small baby."

Lance kissed Arles' face. "But, he is strong. We all start small."

Jane watched Lance with Arles and smiled.

Jackie sat down her tea glass. "So. Lance. Jail?"

Lance groaned. "It was a misunderstanding."

Pete nodded and sipped his tea. "It's been sorted, Jacks."

Jackie waved her hand at Pete. "Oh hush. Jane will tell me what happened."

Jane looked surprised. "What? Me?"

"Yes. You were there. Tell me."

Jane looked back at Lance, "Umm…."

Lance shook his head. "Maybe I should explain-"

Jane sat down her tea. "I'll explain. It's alright."

Jane gave them a quick explanation of what had happened. "And then the police walked the man in front of me. I just….lost my temper and kicked him."

Jackie looked surprised. "You did? Where?"

Pete sipped his tea. "He's in the hospital. Severe testicular trauma. I've already talked to Harriet about it. She said it sounds like he deserved it."

Jackie chuckled, "It does. Oh, Lance. I really like her."

Pete looked surprised, "Because she scrambled the man's eggs? Jackie Tyler, you frighten me."

"As I should."

Pete sipped his tea and shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Jackie spoke to Jane, "Don't worry about it, love. Pete knows a few people who can-"

Pete smiled back at her. "It's already done. All sorted. It won't be a problem."

Jane smiled at him, "Thank you, Mr. Tyler-"

"Pete. Please call me Pete. Lance is a member of our family. Does John know about this?"

Lance sighed, "Yes. He's the one I contacted first. I asked him not to tell Lewis. He will be proper cross. I was supposed to be watching Arles."

Pete chuckled, "Oh good grief. You can take a break from Uncle Duties and-"

They all jumped as the football hit the side of the wall outside.

Jackie shook her head and groaned. "Next time. Tony is going with John. He's been in a right state."

Pete swore and shook his head. "Luckily it wasn't a window."

Legate opened the door and looked inside. "Lance. May I have a word?"

Lance looked back at Jane. "How are you at football?"

"Not terrible. You know, that was started in Brazil."

Lance nodded. "Was it?"

She sighed, "And you've never heard of Brazil."

He chuckled, "That one does sound familiar."

She was already standing up, "Oh please. I'm getting you an atlas." She took her empty cup and sat it in the sink. Lance walked behind her and handed Arles to Pete's outreached hands.

"You come and see your Grandfather, young man." Pete kissed Arles' tiny head.

Lance shut the door behind himself, Jane and Zeus. He still held his tea in his hand. Tony stood there, with his foot on the football. Legate looked anxious. As soon as Zeus saw Tony, he ran up to him. Tony laughed and ran away into the gardens with the German Shepherd.

Lance sipped his tea. "What's wrong?"

Legate held his hand out to Jane. "Ummm…"

Lance shook his head. "Just….say it man."

Legate closed his eyes. "Ummm….Are you…ummm….where you can chat with Lartius?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just never have. Are you?"

"How do you think I stay out of trouble?"

Lance chuckled, "I have always thought that."

Jane crossed her arms and smiled at them. "Do you guys need a minute? I'll-"

Legate nodded, "Ummm….yes. Would that be alright? I'm sorry."

Jane laughed, "If it helps you stay out of trouble, Lance. You might want to listen to what he has to say. Take notes."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Not a bad idea."

She walked over to the gardens. Legate seemed to be about to bounce out of his skin. "Ring Tony. Or John. I need to talk to both of them."

"Now?"

Legate nodded with his eyes wide as saucers. "Right the hell now."

Lance took out his phone and pressed a few buttons.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor walked down the hallways of his ship to Tony's suite. He pressed the button on the side of the door.

There was no answer.

"Tony."

Still, there was no answer.

The Doctor pressed another button that opened the door. He walked into the dark suite. Tony sat on the sofa with his arm laid across the back. He stared out of the window and seemed to be rubbing his beard with his fingertips, absentmindedly. He didn't look back at the Doctor. "So, we're just barging in now-"

"You never knock at my flat."

Tony sighed, "Yeah, I don't."

The Doctor sat next to him. Tony didn't look back at him and continued to stare out of the window at the long streaks of stars.

"Poltious and Timon make it out?"

The Doctor nodded, "They are onboard. Timon is flying us there."

"Where are we going? Home?"

"No. Lenox's."

Tony nodded, "Oh, that's right. He asked you to look over those children."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Where is Soli?"

"He went down to the med bay." He shook his head. "He said the children would be frightened and he could explain to them that we are here to help."

"I must have just missed him. He's an amazing kid. That's thoughtful."

"I don't know where he gets his strength." Tony told him quietly.

"We aren't sure that was them."

Tony shook his head. "It wasn't them."

"But….we're not sure."

"What does Jack say? He knows what happens."

"The timeline has changed. We never were at that battle before because my ship was damaged in that solar storm. We were at a space port getting repairs. You, well….you were on a planet where your ship had crashed."

"Crashed?"

"We didn't hear from you guys for weeks. But, he managed to keep that from happening here."

"But, this happened instead. It wasn't them. It couldn't have been. It would feel different. That entire thing would have been…..different. Actually, you would know." He turned to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor rose his eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Did this happen in the other Dimension? The one you came from?"

"I didn't know you. I just knew…of you. We weren't mates. And you never flew out in space. You stayed on Earth. Well…..except that one time….and you never counted that."

He pointed at him. "I'm not going to ask about that. Today. But, tell me. Pepper and me?"

"Things were different there. The Cyber Invasion never happened. You went public with everyone knowing you were the Iron Man-"

"Iron Man? What the hell is that?"

The Doctor smiled, "That's right. You've never called yourself that here."

"No. Huh. That's rather cool. I like that. It's not accurate though. It's not iron. It's made of about two million tiny pieces of titanium alloy. I'd love to get my hands on some chemically altered steel. Vibranium. Adamantium. Make a suit out of it. I'm sure the instructions are in Dad's notes, I just don't want to look for them. That's what that damn shield of perfect Captain Rogers is made of." He gritted his teeth.

"You two were friends in the other Dimension."

Tony laughed, "I can't even imagine that. I grew up hearing how amazing he was nearly every day of my life. It takes everything in me not to punch him in his….perfect teeth….whenever I have to deal with him now."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, you began to feel that way there, too. You were both part of a team. Humans that had ….. enhanced abilities. Gods from other worlds."

Tony looked surprised, "Really? Where are these people here?"

"Hidden. Or they never arrived. Or maybe they don't exist. Or maybe, they were killed in the Cyber Invasion. I'm not really certain."

Tony sighed and nodded his head. "And Pepper?"

"You two had a very rocky relationship. She was hurt badly. You blamed yourself, and she did, too."

Tony nodded, "I lost her there."

"You two were able to work it out at some point, and even married. I remember seeing the announcements. No one could believe it."

"Really? Why?"

"You were just so…." The Doctor struggled to find the words.

Tony rose his eyebrows, "What?"

"But, you were part of a team. They had become your family, and you treated them as such. Even Captain Rogers."

"God! I can't even believe that shit, man." Tony groaned.

The Doctor looked back at his friend. "Is it really so hard to believe? I mean, here. You have found yourself part of a team. Even with Rhodey gone-"

"Rhodey didn't die there?"

"Not the way he did here. He became part of these….enhanced people. You gave him a suit like yours. He ended up getting hurt in it, broke his back or something. I'm not completely sure. But, he was unable to walk. You made him a suit to help him, but he never fully recovered."

Tony rubbed his face and sighed, "He would have hated that. God, I would have hated that. The suit I made him, had hurt him like that."

"No. He was in a battle. The suit you made, saved him."

"Yeah, but….well….." Tony groaned.

"You've ask her to marry you. If you do a Quauthin ceremony, you'll have to gather your Ten. Your team. Your family. That Ten will also be there for you, not just her. But, you realize you already have that, don't you? Even if that doesn't happen."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah."

The Doctor sighed. "I've got the ship scanning everything I can for them."

Tony shook his head. "I don't understand why I left her. I shouldn't have done that. I should have brought her back with me. She would be right here. Probably complaining about….something….wine. Work. Assistants. Something."

The Doctor noticed Tony hold his chest. "Chest alright?"

"It felt better after the damn bomb went off. This is….terrible."

The Doctor nodded. He knew Tony's heart was broken. He seemed barely able to keep it together.

"Do you want a drink?"

Tony shook his head. "Don't offer me a drink. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

Tony dropped his hand and looked back at him, "Because if I start drinking now, I'm not going to stop. I know I won't. Soli doesn't need to see me like that."

The Doctor nodded. "I understand."

Tony rubbed his chest again and sighed. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you expose your leader in a fight? Brass is the first thing you shoot at."

The Doctor shook his head. "Everyone is different. It could have been misfired. They could have had bad information where the battle was. There are a million reasons."

Tony returned to looking out of the window and rubbing his beard with his fingertips. "That's not what happened." Tony looked back at him. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone. Believe it or not. I know how you are feeling."

"With your freaky….mutant powers?"

"No. Because I've been where you are. After I had been here, for only a few weeks…..Rose and I were on a date. Completely exposed on a playground, there in London. This was before I knew how dangerous everything had become for her. They shot us both with this….tranquillizer dart."

Tony nodded, "Bee venom. Yes. I've heard of that."

The Doctor pointed at him. "That's what Pete called it. Yes."

Tony shook his head. "Not mine. Too…..I don't know. I just don't like it."

"Someone at Torchwood cooked it up. Anyway, I woke up and they had taken her. All of Torchwood showed up, but it just was taking too long to find her. I didn't know what they were doing to her. It was the worst feeling in the world."

"But, you found her."

He nodded. "She had been shot in the exchange of gunfire. Just there, in her chest. I found her lying on the floor, still mostly tied up. They had hurt her badly. I didn't know what to do. I could only kneel beside of her and hold what was left of her heart together."

Tony looked shocked. "Jesus."

"My memory of the events after that, are just, fuzzy. You probably experience that too."

Tony nodded.

"She was in surgery and somehow I ended up in a shower. Her blood was all over me. I remember watching it wash into the drain where I stood and I just became enraged. I had always been in control. Had always had a clear understanding of what was going on. In that moment, I had no idea if she was going to live or not."

"What did you do?"

"I seem to remember punching a tile wall. Which I do not recommend. I broke several bones in my hand as soon as I did it. Then, fell out of the bed a few nights later. I landed on my wrist and broke it worse. Then Summus jumped on my back during an attack. He managed to break it even worse. I've never experienced such pain. Except for that moment, from when I was holding her heart and watching the color drain from her body until I was able to bring her home. Until she told me, that she was okay."

Tony looked at him in surprise. "Man, I had no idea. I knew she had been taken, but…."

"No one does. Neither of us talk about it. It's….just too hard."

"Oh, I get that." Tony nodded. "What did you do when you realized she was alright?"

The Doctor grinned at the memory. "I told her how I felt. I decided I would do anything to keep her safe. My purpose completely changed in that moment. No longer was I who I had been before. I was now hers. I was to protect her, and our family. Help her as she began to realize who she was now."

Tony nodded, "With her freaky, mutant powers."

The Doctor grinned and chuckled, "Yes."

The Doctor's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked down at it. "That's odd. Why didn't Friday tell me about the call?"

Tony groaned and rubbed his eyes, "The room is on Do Not Disturb."

The Doctor accepted the phone call. Legate and Lance's faces filled the screen. Legate clapped in excitement. "Good! You're both there."

"Out of jail, then?" The Doctor teased Lance.

Tony looked surprised, "Jail? What?"

Lance shook his head. "I promise I'll fill you in later. You want to hear what Legate is about to bubble apart for."

Legate smiled. "Lartius says to tell you that all is well."

Tony grabbed the phone, "Pepper is alright?"

Legate smiled, "She's fine. She's with Lartius, Lewis and Licis. They are on their way to the palace on Jalikapo. Licis has a head injury, and has been unconscious since they departed."

The Doctor smiled in relief. "That's why I can't hear him."

Legate smiled. "Yes. They will be there within the hour. Lartius said they sent up the decoy to cover their tracks and aid in the battle."

Tony laughed in disbelief. "It was a decoy. I knew that didn't make sense. Damn that man."

Legate smiled, "He says he knew it would have frightened all of you to have seen it explode. He's not able to contact anyone on the ship they are on. It's lined with an electromagnetic shield to prevent anyone picking it up on radar."

"Or us to be able to see the location reading on Lewis and Pepper's bracelets." The Doctor realized.

Legate smiled, "Right. It would expose their location and bio-readings as to who is in there. But, he has asked me to get in touch with you to explain."

Tony asked, "You are speaking with him now?"

Legate nodded, "Yep. What would you like to say to Pepper?"

Tony covered his face and sat back dramatically. "I don't even know." He laughed in disbelief and relief.

The Doctor held the phone. "Jalikapo, right?"

Legate nodded. "Yes."

The Doctor smiled. "Tell Lartius that Tony is on his way to Jalikapo. He'll be there in a matter of hours. We're just outside of Photoria now. He'll depart before we arrive."

Legate nodded and seemed to daydream for a moment.

Lance smiled, "Fell for the decoy, huh? Lartius is a shit. He's done that to me. Twice."

Legate nodded, "Alright. Pepper is asking that you please bring a blue bag. She says you will know what it is."

Tony smiled. "I know the one. Yes. Tell her she scared the hell out of me, but I'll see her soon."

Legate nodded. "I have. She asks you to be careful. Lartius asks me to remind you that she is in his care, and you shouldn't worry. Her safety is of his upmost importance."

Tony pointed at the screen. "Kid. Be proud of that family of yours."

Legate smiled and looked back at Lance. "Oh, I am. Have a safe trip."

The Doctor ended the call and smiled back at Tony's relieved face.

Tony laughed, "I don't think I've ever been happier in my life."

The Doctor pat his shoulder and stood up. "Poltious is warming up your ship. Do me a favor?"

Tony nodded, "Name it."

"Poltious and Lartius. They need a moment when they can, sort some stuff out."

Tony nodded. "Fight?"

"No. Poltious can't bear to look at his King's face. His father in law, and best friend. It is too painful for him. Maria has been gone for over 80 years."

Tony nodded. "Got it. I'll see what I can do."

The Doctor started to walk out of the door.

Tony stood up, "Hey, John."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I didn't realize it. But I did need the company."

The Doctor smiled. "Sure."

"Where are you going?"

"Med bay. I need to help Jack."

Tony nodded. "I'll be down in a second to talk to Soli."

"If he wants to stay…"

Tony nodded. "Thanks. I'll let him decide."

The Doctor grinned. "She's alright."

Tony repeated and smiled, "She's alright."

The Doctor pat the side of the door and left. The door hissed shut behind him. Tony put his hands on his hips and laughed. "She's alright. What a day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	47. Chapter 46 - Cottage Hospital

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 46 - Cottage Hospital

Lance popped Jane back to her studio flat in London.

"Do I have you back in time for your afternoon session?" Lance asked.

Jane smiled at him. "Yes. I'm a bit early. Thank you."

He stood in front of her and smiled, "I'm sorry about everything today. "

She wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled at him and whispered. "It's really alright."

He was lost looking at her again. He caressed her cheek.

"What are you doing later?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Studying an atlas."

She laughed at him.

"I don't know. Lewis has been delayed. I think. I'm not entirely certain."

"I was thinking, you need to sort out those clothes all over that room of yours."

He nodded, "Yes?"

"It's quite a mess. I could help with that."

He smiled. "Let me know when you are finished working. Legate is insisting on a football game. I can count it towards training today."

"As if your fight wouldn't count."

Lance nodded. "That's true. It probably would. No. John says it doesn't. Hell."

She shook her head. "You are so strange. John isn't here."

Lance smiled at her. "Thank you. For being there for me today."

She smiled. "I'll see you later."

He leaned down and kissed her. Someone opened the studio door in the other room. "Hello."

Jane called. "I'll be just there."

Lance kissed her lips once more quickly. He whispered. "Ring me later."

She whispered back. "Stay out of trouble."

He smiled as he typed something on his arm and popped away.

Jane picked up her camera and walked into the studio with a smile on her face.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked with Soler through the small, cottage hospital on Photoria. He had to admit that he was impressed with the young boy. He had spoken to every child that had been recovered, and reassured them that Primus John was there to help him, along with the rest of the Quauthin. More than once, it was probably what had made all of the difference with the children.

Lenox leaned against a station with a few residents of the hospital. Nurses and other care givers, no doubt. He looked over some paperwork. The Doctor put his hand on his back. Lenox looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for helping, John."

The Doctor shook Lenox's hand. "It is my pleasure. Allow me to introduce someone. Honorem Quauhtin Soler of Chaomlean, son of Mageer, and protector of the house of Stark."

Soli added, "And Smith."

The Doctor chuckled and nodded. "Yes. And Smith. Soli, this is Primus Lenox, and Governor General of Photoria."

Soli's eyes became huge. "Is it really?"

Lenox laughed and shook Soli's hand. "You are the boy Tony is caring for. Where is Tony?"

"He has left to pick up our Princess."

The Doctor rubbed Soli's head and smiled, "Yes. And Lewis and Licis from Jalikapo. Lartius gave us all quite the fright."

Lenox laughed, "Let me guess. The castle decoy?"

"Does everyone know about this but us?"

Lenox shook his head. "He's done that to me about three times. He needs to learn a new trick."

The Doctor put his hand on his hips and groaned. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Lenox knelt down to look at Soler's face. "I am so sorry to hear about your father. He was an amazing man. He has saved the Quauhtin homeworld. He will be remembered, always, for his bravery."

Soli nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Lenox smiled proudly. "You have been so tremendously helpful already. Thank you."

Lenox stood up and smiled at Soli. "He would make a great Quauhtin. What does Tony say?"

"That it's up to him. Soli. Would you like to return to the ship? Or remain here and play with the children?"

Soli thought it over as Genie skipped behind him with three little girls and four young boys from the village. "Soli. Will you come outside and play in the sun with us?"

One of the boys added, "It's beautiful today. Come on."

Soli looked at the Doctor. "Would that be alright?"

The Doctor nodded, "Looks like they would need protection. Go on."

Soli smiled and joined them as they left. The Doctor watched them leave. He cleared his throat. "And I'm finished here for the moment. I'll be back in the morning to check on a few of them."

Lenox nodded. "Thank you. Will you be on the surface tonight?"

"I'm thinking about taking my wife to the caverns."

Lenox smiled. "A place I don't visit enough. Take a shuttle and make an evening out of it. Jack and I have all of this under control."

The Doctor pat Lenox on the shoulder and walked out of the cottage hospital. He skipped down the steps and looked out at the large, grassy field where all of the children played together. Genie and Soli saw him and waved. He smiled and waved back to them and the other children as he walked down the pebble path.

As he approached Lenox's home, he heard Rose and Phipps' voices in the back garden. He opened the gate and smiled at them as he walked into the garden.

Rose laughed with Phipps about something they were talking about. "Back already?"

He sat down next to her and nodded. "It wasn't too much. Jack had already sorted most of them on the ship."

Phipps held Samuel, who was sleeping in her arms. "How bad is it?"

He poured himself some of the blue liquid and sipped it. "The worst is a broken arm that wasn't treated. She's sedated. Another one had been hiding they were sick for a long time. It's grown into something that we have to be rather aggressive with. But, the majority are all healthy. Physically."

Phipps sighed. "And now the work begins. These poor children."

"Lenox offering this place for them was a splendid idea. Nine of them are already playing out there in the field with the others. That's exactly what they should be doing."

Phipps smiled and looked down at Samuel. "It won't be long until he's out there with them."

Rose sighed, "Don't I know it. He's already trying to walk."

Phipps smiled. "Well, of course he is. He's surrounded by children who are all much older than him. He has no idea he's a baby. He's trying to keep up with them."

Rose nodded, "That's exactly what my mum said."

Phipps kissed Sam's sleeping head. "All children are in such a hurry to grow up. I suppose we all were."

Rose laughed. "I know I was. You?"

The Doctor sipped the drink and shook his head. "I don't remember. That was a very long time ago."

Phipps smiled, "For us all. You two should go do something. I'd be happy to take care of this one."

The Doctor pointed at the hospital, "Jack will be finished-"

"And if he wants to take him, I'll allow it. Go. I know how hard it is to get a moment to yourself. Genie, Soli and Sam will be fine."

Rose couldn't believe her ears. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if you are needed."

The Doctor took Rose's hand. "There's something I would like to show you."

"And experiment with."

He laughed, "Yes. Maybe there will be time for that."

Rose stood up and kissed Sam's head. "Thank you, Phipps."

She smiled. "I love having a baby around. Go on."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they left the garden together. The Doctor could feel Rose's apprehension. "Gosh. Did I just leave my baby with a total stranger?"

The Doctor laughed, "No. You just left your baby with a capable person. He'll be fine."

She shook her head. "I know you're right. He's fine. What are we doing?"

He walked along the path and kissed her hand. "I know of something here I want you to see. There's something similar on Earth, but this one is more….pronounced."

Rose laughed. "I have no idea what that means."

He stopped walking, took out the transport trigger and they returned to the ship.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poltious and Tony were well on their way to Jalikapo in Tony's ship. Tony wore a long sleeved grey shirt with a black t-shirt on top of it with his jeans.

Poltious sat next to him wearing a pair of brown trousers, tall leather boots, and a white cotton shirt. Tony looked back at him. "Man, you look like a pirate."

He typed in a few things on the computer and smiled. "You are still on about this?"

"Have you seen yourself? You need a fashion counselor."

He laughed. "How is Legate? Has he been able to stay out of trouble in my absence?"

"He has. Although, Lance was arrested for something."

Poltious laughed.

"What?"

"Lance always gets arrested. It's a problem of his."

"Lance?"

"Oh yes. Lance. It's always been a problem with him. Once, we were together on….I can't even remember. It was a long time ago. We were in this bar, playing cards. Lance was winning, as he always does, and someone accused him of cheating."

Tony grinned.

"He didn't take to kindly to that, as Howie would say. So, there was a fight. I managed to get arrested with him that night. Both of us went to ….ummm…. a box?"

Tony nodded and grinned, "A jail. Yes."

Poltious smiled, "Yes. But, we won the fight."

"Then what happened?"

He crossed his arms and sat back. "I called a friend. It was sorted."

Tony nodded. "I think I know this friend."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Lartius."

Poltious sighed and nodded his head. "It is."

"The same one that Legate probably calls whenever he gets into trouble."

"I believe they can speak to one another telepathically since his return."

Tony laughed, "They can. That's how I knew Pepper was alright and where they went."

Poltious looked surprised, "Hang on. He's here?"

"Look. You two need to sort this out."

He sighed. "There's nothing to sort out."

"You guys are best friends. You are his One."

"And he is mine…wait, how do you know that?"

Tony waved his hand. "Nevermind. It's not important. I don't know what happened, and it's none of my business-"

He pointed at him. "And you're right about that."

"But, you are a friend of mine. As is he. He's simply your One. Isn't that…like family?"

He sighed. "It is. But, this isn't something you would understand, Tony. You're not a married man."

Tony bit his lip. "You're right, I'm not. But, what would you tell Lewis and John in this case?"

"Arla wasn't Lewis' fault."

"I don't need to know what happened." Tony insisted. "Just….think about it."

Poltious clicked a few buttons and read a print out. "And I have a little over an hour to think about it. Nice ambush."

"John's idea. Break his arm. Not mine."

"It's an easy thing to do."

"See, Lewis says that all of the time, too. You guys are just….scary."

Poltious shrugged his shoulders. "Want me to show you?"

"Without breaking my arm, right? Just so we are clear."

"Certainly." Poltious grinned.

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Hell, what else are we doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #8 in the series, The List.  
What's happening in that? Well, thankfully the Bad Wolf has dissolved anyone that would be a threat to the Tyler family, but what about the rest of them? When the list of aliens that Torchwood has created identities for has been taken, what will happen? Can the Doctor keep his promise to himself, and Rose, to stay out of this and let humanity grow up on its' own?_

 _Go ahead and Favorite it as I'll be updating it as soon as this is published. Thank you for all of the warm reviews and kind words. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I love writing this FanFic! Granted, it's taken on a life of its own. Also, thank you to TheDoctorMulder for creating such a great base for me to jump from. I really had no idea it would have went this long._


End file.
